The Signers Guardians
by CarolRamos22
Summary: No se que poner :v. Bueno una amenaza vuelve y el Team 5D's debe buscar nuevos aliados para evitar otra catástrofe en Neo Domino City. Yuaki y otros shipp presentes y reviews pleasee!
1. ¿Comenzando de nuevo?

**Carol- Hola Chicos y bienvenidos a un nuevo fic.**

 **Grachi-Este fic se estará publicando tanto en Wattpat como aquí en fanfiction pero primero se va actualizar aquí.**

 **Carol- Diré que esta vez este fic será una mezcla entre la historia real y un poco de cosas de cuentos de hadas... Por cierto Grachi tu presentas el fic.**

 **Grachi- Como siempre pero bueno...**

 _ **Aviso:**_

 _ **Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's no nos pertenece, solo tomamos prestados sus personajes para este fic y este fic se sitúa un poco después de la batalla contra Z-one y suponiendo y alteramos algo, el team 5D's no se separa hasta después de lo que pase en el fic y los nombres serán en latino ya que mucha confusión con los nombres en japonés...**_

 **Carol- Bien y sin más disfrutenlo y ya saben:**

 **En negrita y paréntesis (así) mis intervenciones**

 _En cursiva y comillas "así" es un pensamiento._

 **Que comience esto...**

 _ **The Signers Guardians**_

 _ **Capítulo 1- ¿Comenzando de nuevo?**_

Después de una larga y difícil lucha contra Z-one para salvar Neo Domino City, el team 5D's vivía sus vidas en calma y enfocados en su futuro... Hasta esos días...

-Aquí desde el lugar de los hechos... Al parecer ha habido un duelo psíquico donde se encuentran considerables daños al centro de duelos...- Decía una reportera por la televisión y esto capta la atención de tres chicos; un pelinegro, un rubio y un pelinaranja.

-Se a encontrado a un duelista con leves golpes y se ha encontrado un material parecido al vidrio pero es sumamente duro y este material rodea un área en específico, los expertos dicen que se puede tratar de un domo creado por ese material pero aun se deben hacer sus investigaciones y el duelista herido dice que es una chica vestida de una capucha blanca y dice buscar venganza de alguien y hasta aquí el reporte...- Los chicos apagaron la televisión para comenzar a meditar en ello...

-¿Una duelista eh? - Dijo pensativo el rubio -¿Y si es Aki?-

-Claro que no Jack- Dijo el pelinaranja serio ya que no era momento de bromas -Aki ya no puede usar sus poderes para materializar cosas y además ¿no estuvo ella con nosotros hasta muy tarde?-

-Crow tiene razón Jack- Dijo Yusei interrumpiendolos a ambos - Además Aki no es la única duelista psíquica que existe así que puede ser otra chica-

-Y además esa chica dice que busca venganza ¿Venganza de quien?- Dijo Jack haciendo a sus amigos pensar más.

-Tal vez venganza de Divine al saber sus verdaderos planes- Dijo en la puerta una figura femenina muy conocida por los tres chicos, era Aki quién acababa de llegar - Si mis cálculos y mis teorías son ciertos esa chica busca a Divine o busca a otra persona-

-Aki por primera vez digo que vienes en buen momento- Dijo Atlas con su mal humor, la pelirroja solo rodó los ojos y entró sentándose cerca de los chicos.

-Según lo que dicen es que el duelo se llevó a cabo en un domo- Comenzó la ojialmendra dando la información que conocía -Esa chica fue compañera mía en el movimiento arcadia pero nunca llegue a conocer su identidad o su nombre pero ella se hace llamar a si misma "La reina de las estrellas" ella me superaba en cuanto a poder psíquico y ella si logró controlar al máximo sus poderes pero antes de que los dark signers atacaran al movimiento arcadia ella desaparecio y dijo que buscaría vengarse de quien la haya utilizado y eso es todo lo que sé-

-Aunque poco pero muy útil Aki - Dijo calmado Yusei, mientras reflexionaba en lo que su amiga le había dicho... Iba a decirle algo pero en eso llegaron corriendo Leo y Luna quienes parecían cansados y lucían como si alguien los hubiera perseguido, los chicos calmaron a la gemelos y querían saber ¿que hacían allí?

-Bien chicos... Luna estuvo en el reino de los espíritus y ellos le dijeron algo- Dijo Leo jadeando ya que seguía cansado se su corrida.

-¿Y que te dijeron Luna?- Preguntó el mayor pelinaranja a la pequeña peliverde.

-Me dijeron que una vieja amenaza azotara la ciudad y que nuevos aliados aparecerán para ayudarnos contra ella-

-¿Vieja amenaza? Ósea ¿Comenzar de nuevo?- Preguntó Crow confundido ya que no entendía lo que la chica quería decir.

-Luna ¿te dijeron que amenaza volverá a la ciudad?- Yusei miró negar con la cabeza a Luna y soltó un gruñido frustrado -Bueno al menos debemos prepararnos para...-

-¡Chicos no corran tan rápido que no soy maga para teletransportarme hasta acá!- Dijo apareciendo una chica de cabello castaño hasta debajo de las pantorrillas y de ojos cafés igual que su cabello, los chicos no sabían que hacía allí bueno al menos Leo y Luna sí.

\- Lo sentimos Astrid-chan pero queríamos hablar con los chicos y por eso nos adelantamos- Dijo Luna disculpándose con la chica ya que la habían hecho llegar hasta allí.

-Si Astrid lo sentimos pero con todo esto que esta pasando- Dijo Leo hasta que miró que Jack y Crow no le quitaban de encima la vista a la chica ya que era bastante linda -Chicos basta que van a indundar el taller si siguen babeando por ella- Leo que nunca era serio ahora era más serio que la muerte, okey no pero le pareció ridículo todo eso.

-¡Callate Leo! Y presentanos a tu amiga- Dijo Jack regañando a Leo y este solo rodó los ojos, en cambio Luna tomó de la mano a Astrid obligándola a entrar al taller de los chicos en contra de su voluntad.

-Chicos ella es Astrid Ramos y es nuestra niñera, es alguien de confianza así que no tengan miedo de confiar en ella- Dijo la pequeña Luna presentándole al resto del team la chica ya que ella ya era conocida por Aki.

-¡Genial!- Dijo Crow con sus ánimos en el cielo - ¡Siempre es bueno hacer nuevos amigos y más cuando tienen una gran pecho... Digo digo una gran personalidad! Mucho gusto Astrid, si nos tenemos confianza-

-Claro que nos tenemos confianza Crow, bueno chicos mucho gusto- Dijo la chica mirando a todos allí y en especial a Yusei ya que aunque no lo supieran ella era una aliada que pronto necesitarían.

-¿Como sabes mi nombre?- Preguntó extrañado el chico haciendo a la chica reír nerviosamente.

-Bien estos dos revoltosos me han contado muchas cosas sobre ustedes y como no saber quienes son si son los salvadores de la ciudad-

-¡Astrid!- Dijo Aki abrazando a la chica -¿Cuando volviste de América?-

-Volví hace unos días y te juró que llevo llamandote durante todos estos días y no me has contestado-

\- Bueno he estado ocupada con mis amigos y en mis clases- Se justificó la pelirroja y los chicos no entendían nada - Y antes que estos chicos comiencen con sus preguntas raras, ella es una amiga muy cercana a mi, ella tiene poderes psíquicos como los que yo tenía pero a diferencia de mí ella si ha sabido controlarlos y antes que lo pregunten ella no es la reina de las estrellas ya que ella no esta buscando venganza de nadie ya que ella es bastante tranquila-

-Ah okey- Dijeron los chicos y decidieron hablar de eso después ya que era mejor investigar sobre la reina de las estrellas y luego buscarla, aunque Yusei no se le quitaba de la cabeza que esa chica Astrid era esa duelista.

 _-"Que extraño... Además que parece muy sospechoso que aparezca de la nada una duelista psíquica y diga ser amiga de Aki... Y sentí como si ella y yo estuviéramos conectados pero todo es confuso "-_ Pensaba Yusei mirando el techo del taller, ciertamente hay que investigar a esa chica... Mientras ella estaba feliz ya que había logrado su objetivo.

-Creo que pronto me reuniré con mi salvador- Dijo la chica frente a una pantalla donde estaban 5 personas más pero cubiertos con una capucha blanca.

-Y ¿Cuando será nuestro turno Reina de Las Estrellas?- Preguntó una voz masculina a través de la pantalla.

-Paciencia Rey del Tiempo... Pronto llegará su turno pero por ahora sigan buscando a Avalon, ese desgraciado debe pagar por destruir nuestro hogar y tenemos que detener a los dark guardians-

-Como diga su majestad- Dijeron todos para desaparecer uno a uno de la pantalla y dejando a la chica con varias fotos de duelos de cierto chico.

-Yusei Fudo... Ya veremos si tu eres mi elegido- Dijo la chica apagando la pantalla quedando todo a oscuras...

Un nuevo desafío esta por comenzar...

 **Carol- Bueno así comienza esta cosa y espero que les haya gustado ya que serán capítulos cortos pero buenos e ira mejorando con el paso de los capítulos.**

 **Grachi- No olviden dejar sus review y darle follow para seguir esta historia.**

 **Carol- Bueno nos despedimos y les mando un beso y miles de abrazos.**

 **Somos Carol y Grachi y nos despedimos.**

 _ **¡Chao Chao!**_

 **Fecha de edición- 11 de septiembre del 2018**


	2. El Primer Encuentro

**Carol- Hola y bienvenidos a la continuación del fic .**

 **Aki- Estas actualizando rápido, milagro.**

 **Carol- Si bueno, hoy hay un duelo en el fic y los nombres de los monstruos serán en inglés porque dudo que muchos entiendan si los pongo en español y lo que salga entre paréntesis (Así) es parte del duelo que conste las cartas usadas por mi OC no existen en el juego original y son creadas por mi además pondré en los monstruos y que no sepa les pondré lo que me acuerde ya que no me acuerdo de todas las cartas de estos chicos y si notan diferencias en las cartas de Yusei es que no me acuerdo de todo su deck y sin más que aclarar... Vamos a leer...**

 _ **The Signers Guardians**_

 _ **Capitulo 2- El primer encuentro.**_

Después de conocer lo que pasaría en la ciudad, el Team 5D's junto con Astrid planean buscar a la "Reina de las Estrellas" y saber quien realmente es y cuales son sus planes.

-Bien chicos- Comenzó Astrid llamando la atención del grupo -Según lo que he investigado la "reina de las estrellas" busca a "Los guardianes de los Inmortales Terrestres o dark guardians" y ella busca vengarse de un tipo llamado Avalon por algo que le hizo a su hogar y suele ir a un centro específico para duelos y rara vez cambia de lugar- Dijo la chica mirando una libreta que estaba llena de apuntes.

-¿Inmortales Terrestres?- Preguntó Crow con una mano en su barbilla -¿Serán ellos la nueva amenaza?-

-Parece que sí- Menciono la pequeña Luna - Fue Ancient Fairy Dragon que me dijo que la amenaza seria un viejo mal resucitado el cual debemos exterminar de una vez-

-¿Y tú Astrid?- Llamó Atlas a la castaña - ¿Como sabes todo eso de esa chica?- La pregunta hizo que la chica se pusiera nerviosa pero por suerte nadie lo notó.

-Yo... Investigue con anticipación a la "reina de las estrellas" ya que pensaba en desafiarla a un duelo- Les mintió la chica y todos le creyeron - _"No puedo dejar que me descubran aún... Además no se quien es mi salvador correspondiente "-_

-¿Y cuando podemos comenzar a buscarla?- Preguntó Yusei esperando ayudar a evitar una nueva catástrofe.

-Según mis investigaciones, ella siempre sale de noche ya que dice que en la oscuridad abundan los "guardianes oscuros " en corto, ella quiere saber donde esta ese tipo para vengarse lo que le ha hecho-

-Espera ¿Guardianes Oscuros?- Preguntó Leo ya que nunca había escuchado algo de eso -¿Quienes son?-

\- Son personas que sirven a los inmortales terrestres y a los dark signers y los ayudan en sus planes-

-Pero si ellos tienen sus "Guardianes" ¿Nosotros también tenemos guardianes?- Dijo Crow y todos dirigieron su mirada a la castaña.

-Eso ya no lo sé _"Recuerda:No te delates"_ pero eso nos lo puede decir ella-

-Bien entonces nos dividiremos y quien la encuentre que la desafíe a duelo a cambio de información- Dijo con voz decidida Yusei -Y cualquier cosa que obtengan tendremos que usarla para lo que sea con tal de proteger la Ciudad-

Así fue, ya era de noche y los chicos emprendieron su viaje en búsqueda de aquella chica, ninguno había tenido suerte y mientras tanto en uno de los altos techos de la ciudad cierta chica miraba todo mientras seguía a alguien es específico.

 _-Reina de La Luna a Reina de las estrellas... Cambio ¿Encontraste a tu salvador correspondiente?-_

 _-Te copio Reina de la Luna y ya tengo a el primer chico a la vista... Cambio-_

 _-Bien suerte... Cambio-_

La chica saltó por los tejados siguiendo a uno de los chicos para luego "emboscarlo", Yusei quien vigilaba ese sector noto una capucha blanca en un lugar en específico, salió en su búsqueda y en el centro de duelos donde miró a la persona de la capucha detenerse en seco y esta se quedo allí inmóvil esperando alguna reacción de Yusei.

-Supongo que tu eres "La Reina de las Estrellas"- Dijo de manera seca Yusei mientras se acercaba a la persona de la capucha -¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-Que quiero...- La persona le dio la espalda a Yusei y pronto un domo enorme del material que habían visto solo que este se iluminaba constantemente y de repente la marca del brazo de Yusei comenzó a brillar y a la vez le provoco dolor. - ¡Te reto a un duelo Yusei Fudo! ¡Y si no aceptas nunca vas a escapar de aquí!-

-No se para que lo quieres pero... ¡Acepto tu reto!- Ambos chicos sacaron sus discos de duelo y sus respectivos decks ... Esto será interesante.

 _ **¡Duelo!**_

 **RDLE (4000 lp)-** ¡Comienzo Yo! Mi turno robo...- La chica miro su mano y la carta que había sacado y sonrió burlona - Coloco 2 cartas boca abajo para luego activar la magia de campo Mystical Star Forest- Al activarse la carta aparece un hermoso y enorme bosque lleno de vida silvestre y parecía que era real todo - Luego convoco a Lady Star Witch **(700 LP)** en modo de ataque y a Midnight Warrior **(1000 LP)** en modo de defensa... Termino mi turno.

 **Yusei (4000 LP)-** Mi turno, robo... Convoco a Shield Warrior **(1200 LP)** en modo de defensa y a Speed Warrior **(800 LP)** en modo de ataque y ahora invoco a Junk Synchron **(300 LP)**... Ahora sincronizo a leven 3 Junk Synchron y a leven 2 Speed Warrior ¡Synchro Summon! Aparece Junk Warrior **(2300 LP)** coloco 3 cartas boca abajo... ¡Battle! ¡Junk Warrior ataca a Lady Star Witch!-

 **RDLE-** ¡Activo mi trampa permanente Strong of Stars! Cuando hay una batalla entre dos monstruos la battle fase se concluye y si el monstruo atacado es menor de ataque el ataque de el monstruo atacante disminuye 100 puntos **(Junk Warrior 2300 LP = 2200 LP)**

 **Yusei-** Termino mi turno...-

 **RDLE (4000 LP)-** Mi turno... Robo... Activo la carta mágica Heart Force, al activarla puedo elegir un monstruo Synchro de mi mazo y añadirlo a mi mano y convertir uno de mis monstruos en monstruo tuner y elijo a Midnight Warrior, a continuación sincronizo a leven 4 Lady Star Witch y a leven 4 Midnight Warrior para convocar...- De la mano de la chica, la carta synchro que había sacado de su mazo se ilumino e hizo que la marca de Yusei le doliera más- Del más allá, la bestia sagrada aparecerá e iluminara el camino del bien ¡Synchro Summon! Aparece ¡Heart of Star Dragon! **(2500 LP)** \- Aquel gran dragón parecía más sereno que la chica y la carta no dejaba de brillar aun ya convocada en el campo -¡Activo el efecto de Heart of Star Dragon! Cuando hay una o más magias en mi mano el ataque de un monstruo en tu campo disminuye 200 puntos ... Actualmente tengo 3 magias en mi mano así que Junk Warrior pierde 600 puntos **(Junk Warrior 2200 LP = 1600 LP)** Y ahora se activa el efecto de Mystical Star Forest, cuando un monstruo atributo Luz esta en el campo aumenta 100 puntos, Heart of Star Dragon es de atributo luz así que aumenta 100 puntos más **(Heart of Star Dragon 2500 LP = 2600 LP)** ¡Battle! Heart of Star Dragon ataca a Junk Warrior.

 **Yusei- ¡** Activo la trampa permanente Scrapcarkets of Scrap! Con lo cual puedo negar tu ataque a Junk Warrior.

 **RDLE-** ¡Pero ahora activo el otro efecto de Heart of Star Dragon! Cuando se niega la batalla entre dos monstruos puedo atacarte directamente... Así que ¡Heart of Star Dragon ataca a Yusei directamente! ¡Star Destruction Flame! **(Yusei 4000 LP = 1400 LP)** Coloco una carta invertida y termino mi turno _"Veamos como te recuperas de esa Yusei"-_

Yusei comenzó a analizar el campo de la chica notando claramente que seria algo difícil derrotarla, además que ese ataque directo le había dolido bastante pero no se rendiría por nada.

 **Yusei (1400 LP)** Mi turno... Robo - Yusei miro la carta y sabia que era lo que necesitaba- Envió dos cartas al cementerio para activar el efecto de la carta mágica Stereur resurrection con ella puedo revivir un monstruo de mi cementerio y revivo a Junk Synchron... Ahora sincronizo a Junk Warrior y a Junk Synchron para convocar... ¡La agrupación de estrellas despertaran un nuevo poder haciendo el camino mas brillante! ¡Synchro Summon! Alza el vuelo ¡Stardust Dragon!- El reconocido dragón salvador apareció pero al encontrarse con el dragón de la chica hizo que el sistema de duelos se desestabilizara y el duelo se interrumpiera -¿Qué pasó?-

-Parece que nuestro duelo se interrumpió pero con esto me doy cuenta que tu eres mi elegido-

-¿Elegido? ¿Elegido para qué?-

-Pronto lo sabrás pero ahora me voy... Adiós Yusei- La chica salió corriendo pero dejó allí confundido a Yusei, pero eso no se quedaría así, salió en dirección de donde se fue la chica y al entrar a un callejón la había dejado acorralada sin salida.

-Dime quien eres... No buscó hacerte daño solo quiero saber que tramas-

 _-"¡Maldición! Y ¿Ahora qué hago?-_ La chica saltó una de las paredes del callejón encima de Yusei pero el fue más ágil y logró quitarle la parte superior de la capucha para revelar quien era esa chica - _¡Maldición!-_

-¿A-a-a-Astrid? ¿Tu eres la reina de las estrellas?-

La chica nerviosa no tuvo otra opción que de su cabello recogido en una cola alta sacar algo como una varita mágica y apuntar a Yusei con esta - Al salir el sol... Y al ver mi rostro al descubierto, no recordaras esto hasta que descubras quien es el siniestro- Yusei confundido por las palabras de la chica que seria lo único que escucharía antes que un rayo dorado lo cegará momentáneamente y en cuanto este desaparecio, él no recordaba quien era la chica, si recordaba su duelo y su persecución pero nada más...

 _-¿Qué fue eso? Y es más ¿Quien es esa chica?-_ Aunque no recordara su rostro sabía que ella era se cuidado.

Yusei volvió al Poppo Time donde estaban el resto de sus amigos y al llegar les comentó todo lo que pasó claramente no acordándose del final de todo.

-Esa chica es de cuidado entonces- Dijo Atlas reaccionando al relato de Yusei - ¿y dices que ella te dijo que eras su elegido y al final de tu persecución, ella te lanzó algo como un hechizo?-

-Así es Jack- Respondió con calma el ojiazul - Pero después de eso no recuerdo nada más, además dijo que yo recordaría quien era cuando descubra quien es el siniestro-

-¿Será que ella es una guardiana oscura?- Preguntó Leo pero todos negaron ya que no lo sabían a ciencia cierta.

-Lo dudo ya que ella busca a los guardianes oscuros -Le respondió Crow al pequeño peliverde- Además según lo que contó Yusei esa chica tiene una conexión con él ya que dijo que era su elegido-

-Entonces puede que ella sea una ¿Guardiana salvadora?- Preguntó Aki ya sin entender nada.

-Puede ser pero nosotros no sabemos nada- Respondió Yusei con voz cansada - Será mejor irse a descansar para luego seguir investigando esta locura-

Todos se fueron a dormir allí en el taller, Aki se encargó de llevar a los gemelos a su casa y pronto seguirán investigando a la chica misteriosa...

-Legión de Guardianes... Al fin he encontrado a mi salvador correspondiente- Dijo la chica de la capucha reunida nuevamente con las otras personas encapuchadas - La marca en nuestro brazo aparecerá cuando se hallan enfrentado a un salvador y este sea correspondiente con ustedes como en mi caso- La chica mostró algo parecido a un tatuaje en forma de un dragón rodeando un corazón que recorría parte de su antebrazo derecho - Pronto llegara su momento chicos-

-De eso no tenemos duda Astrid- Dijo un chico al mirar a la chica revelar su rostro y los otros 5 también lo hicieron -Solo esperaremos tus ordenes para salir a buscar a Avalon y a los dark guardians y detenerlos-

-Gracias por tu apoyo Camilo y pronto también será su turno de encontrar a su salvador- La chica sabía que la lucha será dura pero pronto tendría nuevos aliados - Bien chicos cada uno se moverá a un centro de duelo de la ciudad ya que los dark guardians están buscando almas para sus amos pero eso necesito que todos vayan a distintas parte... Recuerden no hay tiempo que perder ya que si no detenemos a los Dark Signers y a sus guardianes nosotros seremos la última legión de guardianes salvadores que exista- Las ordenes quedaron claras y otra vez de pantalla no quedaba nadie, la chica suspiró mirado la noche y la luna llena sabiendo que todo era su culpa... _-"Si no hubiera sido por mi... Nada de esto estaría pasando chicos y todos viviríamos felices... Lo siento "-_ Las lágrimas de tristeza llenaron sus ojos y allí se quedó mirando como sus lágrimas llenaban el vidrio de su ventana, no sabia si pararía de llorar pronto pero se quedo allí... Sabiendo que todo se hubiera podido evitar y nada de lo que esta pasando existiría pero eso es otra historia...

 **Carol- Bueno hasta aquí por hoy y espero que les haya gustado y lamento haber interrumpido el duelo pero sabía que siendo yo lo le habría ganado a Yusei y ese no es el punto y bueno...**

 **Soy Carol y me despido**

 **¡Chao!**

 **Fecha de edición- 13 de septiembre del 2018**


	3. Los Guardianes

**Carol- Hola y bienvenidos a la continuación del fic.**

 **Grachi- Ya era hora! Aunque me extraña que actualices la historia sin mi ayuda y que aún no has actualizado Wattpat.**

 **Carol- Bueno lo de Wattpat es aparte ya que aunque es casi lo mismo de aquí se me hace muuuuuuuuchisimo más complicado.**

 **Grachi- Como sea... Bien chicos a leer...**

 _ **The Signers Guardians**_

 _ **Capítulo 3- Los guardianes**_

 _-¿Ya localizaron a Astrid?- Dijo un hombre con una capucha negra con líneas transversales color gris, era de ojos azules y de cabello blanco que se notaban por debajo de la capucha hablándole a 7 personas encapuchadas como él._

 _-No señor Avalon... Esa maldita es muy escurridiza- En un tono fastidioso hablo una chica de cabello azabache con puntas rosadas y ojos de color aqua - Pero pronto la localizaremos y le devolveremos lo que le pertenece-_

 _-Aunque sera un problema si ya encontró a los salvadores o si al menos ya encontró a su salvador correspondiente- Se unió otro chico, solo que de cabello negro y ojos dorados._

 _-Paciencia Dark Guardians... Pronto la legión de guardianes ya no existirá y nuestro triunfo sera inminente... Solo es cuestión de tiempo-_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

-¡Buenos días chicos!- Habló Astrid entusiasta apareciendo en el taller donde estaban solo los tres satelitanos, habían pasado 2 semanas desde que el encuentro de Yusei y Astrid, esta última sabía por los gemelos que su hechizo había funcionado ya que Yusei no recordaba su rostro y eso la aliviaba por ahora -Les traje el desayuno en lugar de Aki ya que ella tenia que irse a clases y dijo que en vendría en la tarde para ayudarlos a seguir investigando-

-La verdad no debiste hacerlo- Habló Crow mientras se limpiaba las manos con un trapo - Pero de todas maneras gracias Astrid-

-No hay de que chicos- Mientras la chica caminaba se tropezó con las múltiples herramientas que tenían y la bolsa de comida salió volando pero inconscientemente la chica hizo levitar la bolsa cosa que dejo atónitos a los chicos - _"Al parecer mis poderes se están restaurando... Genial que gran momento para esto"-_ Pensaba la chica ya que no recordaba que podía hacer esas cosas.

-¿Como diablos hiciste eso?- El tono de voz y la cara atónita de Jack era algo que no se veía muy seguido, de hecho daba miedo.

-Creo que deben ser parte de mis poderes psíquicos- La bolsa que aun levitaba en el aire con un movimiento la mano de la chica esta volvió a las manos de esta - Disculpa por este show es solo que... Creo que aun no comprendo mis poderes muy profundamente jejeje-

-Interesante- Quien más puso atención fue Yusei ya que aun sentía que esa chica y él estaban conectados de una u otra manera y verla hacer cosas que no hacía cualquier persona aumentaba sus sospechas - ¿Qué mas puedes hacer Astrid?-

-No lo sé...- Ella se mordió el labio ya que estaba levantando muchas sospechas -Creo que solo puedo levitar cosas y... Teletransportarme a otras partes _"Como quieres que te responda si ni yo lo recuerdo idiota"_ Será mejor que les sirva el desayuno... Ya vuelo, digo vuelvo- A la velocidad de un rayo se fue a la cocina y eso más impacto a los chicos.

-Además de linda... Una chica con poderes... Interesante - Crow parecía muy sorprendido por la habilidades de la chica pero de cierta manera le resultaba muy misteriosa.

-Linda pero muy misteriosa y sospechosa- La voz de Yusei se oía diferente, era más sería, algo estaba pasando allí- ¿Creen que tenga más información de la Reina de las Estrellas?-

-Puede ser, Crow no te emociones con ella ya que ni siquiera la conocemos a fondo- La referencia fue captada por Crow quien fulminó con la mirada al rubio.

-Al menos yo si me intereso por las chicas no como tú que te interesas por el café y las motos-

-¿Qué acaso me ves la cara de Yusei? Él no se casa con su motocicleta porque ama a Aki-

-Jack tiene razón Crow en...- El pelinegro se sonrojó violentamente al reflexionar en lo que dijo Atlas -¡No espera... No me gusta Aki y tampoco soy motofilico!-

-Si claro Yusei y a mi me gusta Jack y sus alitas gays... Bueno lo de motofilico no se lo cree ni Jack o tal vez sí pero de que te gusta Aki... Te gusta- Aquello avergonzó en gran manera a Fudo quien no sabía si gritarles o golpearlos- ¡A ver ustedes dos que están...-

-El desayuno esta listo chicos- Los otros dos salvadores mentalmente le agradecieron a Astrid ya que sabían que Yusei los iba a golpear -¿Todo está bien chicos?-

-De maravilla Astrid- Los tres disimularon todo ella solo rodó los ojos y les sirvió su desayuno.

-¿Tu cocinaste Astrid?-

-Si ya que Aki me llamó diciendo que si les podía hacer el desayuno ya que ella salió muy temprano a la academia-

-Pues tienes un gran talento... Ni siquiera parece de este mundo- En un tono muy sospechoso por parte de Yusei, Astrid notó un poco la indirecta pero intento no hacerle caso - Por cierto ¿Has investigado más sobre la Reina de las Estrellas?-

-Si investigue más de ella _"Bueno no lo hice ya que soy ella"_ Según lo que investigue es que ella es parte de un grupo de guardianes pero no de los malos sino que son aliados-

-Entonces ¿Ellos son los aliados de los que nos habló Luna?-

-Así es... Según se forma parte de algo llamado "Legion de los guardianes salvadores" o algo así, el punto es que buscan detener a los dark guardians y evitar la resurrección de los Inmortales terrestres-

-¡Se los dije y Aki también! Ya que no se vale trampa, si ellos tienes sus guardianes nosotros también-

-No lo celebres tanto Crow ya que aunque sean aliados no comprendemos sus intenciones- Jack se cruzó de brazos y quiso golpear a Crow ya que se estaba tomando las cosas a la ligera.

-Y veo que siempre estas un paso adelante de nosotros Astrid... Gracias por tu apoyo-

-De nada Yusei y ya me voy ya que tengo entrenamiento en mi D-Wheel-

-¿Eres D-Wheeler?- Ahora era la cara atónita de los tres chicos haciendo sonrojar ligeramente a la chica - Si lo soy chicos fue parte de mi entrena... Digo parte de mis clases-

-Bueno no te detenemos... Te vemos mas tarde- La chica salió de allí y camino rápido a un lugar donde un comunicador en forma de brazalete comenzó a brillar...

 _-Rey del Tiempo a Reina de las Estrellas... Cambio... ¿Donde estas? Quiero verte para hablar de algo importante-_

 _-Te copio Rey del Tiempo... Yo también quiero verte necesito hablar contigo de algo, nos vemos en el parque frente del edificio donde vivo en la tarde ya que tengo entrenamiento... Cambio-_

 _-De acuerdo As... Digo de acuerdo Reina... Cambio y fuera-_

La chica sonrió de lado para luego soltar un suspiró, llego a la academia donde tenía que practicar con su D-Wheel y miro a Leo y a Luna allí, los gemelos tenían la costumbre de ir a verla a ella y a Aki practicar en su D-Wheel y verlas en duelo.

-Astrid-chan ¡Hola!- Los gemelos como siempre tan eufóricos corrieron a abrazar a su amiga -¿Vienes a practicar?-

-Si chicos y ¿que hacen aquí? ¿No deberían estar en clases?-

-Tenemos receso por lo que venimos a ver a...-

-¡Astrid Hola!- Aki pasó al lado de los tres chicos en su D-Wheel, con el tiempo había mejorado mucho y gracias a Yusei podía manobriar mejor la curvas durante sus duelos.

-Esa Aki si que vuela- La chica de la nada sintió algo raro recorrer su cuerpo como si alguien quería hacerles daño a los gemelos y a ella; era un mal aura que ella podía notar, algo no andaba bien -Bien chico ya vuelvo para practicar ¿Okey?- Los niños asintieron y Astrid fue a los camerinos donde el extraño aura se podía notar más pero luego este desapareció sin más.

Astrid practicó en su D-Wheel casi toda la mañana, haciendo carreras con Aki y teniendo un par de duelos con ella, ambas ganaron un duelo por lo que quedo en empate, los gemelos fueron a verlas ya a la hora de salida para hacer algo divertido con ellas, Aki se excusó diciendo que tenía que ir al Poppo Time ya que Yusei quería hablar con ella, claro eso fue malpensando por Leo que quien sabe que pensó, Astrid sonrió inconscientemente ya que conocía a Aki y sabía que ella sentía algo especial por Yusei pero miedo a ser rechazada por él no se lo decía.

-Bien chicos- Al parecer la Astrid entusiasta había vuelto cosa que extraño mucho a los gemelos ya que Astrid suele estar todo el tiempo molesta -¿Qué pasa? ¿Porque me ven así?-

-Luces de mejor humor- Astrid se sonroja ya que creía saber el porque le decían eso -¿Que pasa Astrid? ¿Acaso ya te enamoraste de alguien?-

-¡¿Enamorarme yo?! No es solo que...- La chica no sabía que responderles a los gemelos sin levantar sospechas - Me reuniré en la tarde con un amigo de la infancia que llevó mucho tiempo sin ver-

-Neee ¿Tendrás una cita?- Leo se rió al ver la expresión en el rostro de la castaña -Ya era hora-

-¡Leo no digas idioteces!- Luna coscorroneo a Leo por todo lo que le decía Astrid -Dime Astrid ¿Cuanto tiempo le ocultarás a los chicos que eres la Reina De Las Estrellas ?-

-El tiempo que sea necesario para lograr entrenar a Yusei para lo que viene- Sí bueno... Ella les había confiado que ella era la Reina De Las Estrellas, y ella sabía que los chicos no les dirían al resto al menos no por ahora -Y pronto vendrán sus guardianes-

-¿Tu sabes cual es el guardián correspondiente de cada uno de nosotros?- La castaña niega con la cabeza y eso desilusiona a la pequeña.

-Si lo supiera no seria necesario que les ocultara mi identidad a los chicos, además lo hago por protegerlos-

-Bueno como sea vamos a divertirnos...-

Y así los chicos se pusieron a hacer locuras que solo hacían con la chica y eso les gustaba mucho pero pronto Astrid tuvo que irse ya que ya se hacia hora de verse con "su amigo".

-¡Suerte en tu cita Astrid!-

-¡No es una cita Leo!-

-Como sea Adiós...-

-Adiós chicos y tengan cuidado-

Astrid caminó nerviosa a su departamento, claro que no era algo del otro mundo reunirse con alguien pero era ese alguien quien hacia la diferencia.

 _-"Genial... Me reuniré con mi mejor amigo de carne y hueso después de 4 años y no se que ponerme... ¡Espera! Esto no es una cita pero ¿porqué me preocupa tanto que me voy a poner?... Ayudenme... "-_

No tuvo de otra que desordenar su closet entero hasta que encontró algo que le quedara bien, se puso unos shorts negros por encima de sus rodillas, una playera blanca junto con una chaqueta negra y un par de cómodos tenis blancos, se peinó el cabello en una descuidada cola que dejaba algunos mechones en su frente, miro la hora y se dio cuenta que llegaba tarde a su encuentro, pensó en teletransportarse para no tardar y agradecía que el parque quedará al frente de su casa, lo hizo y para su mala suerte cayó encima de algo o mejor dicho de alguien...

-Lo siento _"¡MIERDA FUNCIONEN BIEN MALDITA SEA!"-_

-No tranquila no hay problema- Astrid reconoció es voz por lo que al volver al suelo pudo ver a la persona que esperaba ver...

-¿Camilo? ¿Eres tú?- La chica no daba crédito solo de mirar a su viejo amigo -Ya era hora de vernos viejito-

-Mira quien habla Astrid... Tendrás 18 años pero tu eres más vieja amargada que yo- El chico miró seriamente a Astrid solo para luego abrazarla con fuerza y levantarla del suelo -Te extrañe mucho Astrid-

-Camilo... Me... Asfixias- Él chico bastante sonrojado soltó a su amiga dejándola de nueva cuenta en el suelo -Olvidaba que además de manipular el tiempo tienes una fuerza exagerada-

-Lo siento me emocioné- Camilo se rió al ver la cara de molestia de Astrid -Y mirate a ti... Me caíste encima ¿Como lo hiciste?-

-Bueno tenemos toda la tarde para hablar así que ¿vamos a dar un paseo Rey del Tiempo?-

-Como quiera Reina De Las Estrellas- Sabían que ambos tenían muchas cosas que contarse el uno del otro pero 2 chicos ocultos les seguían el camino...

-Genial ya que Astrid estará ocupada... ¿Que te parece si le hago una visita a su salvador?-

-Eres perversa Valentina- El chico pelinegro sabía del plan de Valentina -Pero adelantate ya que sí estos idiotas hacen algo yo podré informarte más adelante-

-De acuerdo Edward... Suerte- Valentina desapareció en la sombra de un callejón dejando a su acompañante solo...

 **(En el Poppo Time)**

Yusei estaba solo, sentado en un sofá.

Crow tuvo que ir a trabajar entregando pizza, Jack se fue a desperdiciar el dinero como siempre, los gemelos y Aki tenían muchas cosas que hacer pero Aki vendría en la noche para ayudarle a investigar, se sentía aburrido y no quería hacer algo; ni siquiera revisar su amada D-Wheel, cerró los ojos un momento para quedarse dormido sin saber que era una estrategia de Valentina quién lo observaba desde una ventana cercana para llevar a cabo su plan...

 _Yusei estaba en un lugar donde todo era un fondo blanco y solo estaba él o eso pensaba..._

 _-¿De verdad confías en alguien que no conoces?-_

 _-¿Eh?-_

 _-¿Crees que La Reina de las Estrellas es tu aliada?-_

 _-¿Quien eres? Y ¿Que quieres?-_

 _-Yo soy tu verdadera aliada y guardiana- Yusei miro aparecer de allí una chica de capucha negra con líneas transversales azules -Soy Valentina, La Reina de Lujuria tu dark guardian- Dijo la chica revelándole su rostro a Yusei pero no lucia como una buena persona._

 _-¿Que? Tú no puedes ser mi guardiana... Y más si eres una dark guardian-_

 _-¡Ay querido Yusei! Nosotros somos los buenos... Esa chica te miente, ella es una mujer despiadada que no te dejará salvar el mundo- Valentina proyecto un video "real" de quien era la reina de las estrellas, donde trataba a todos como esclavos y el mundo era un infierno - Esa es la reina de las estrellas que dice ser tu aliada- Yusei no daba valor a lo que veía pero no le parecía real -Mi amo Avalon lo único que quiere es ver un mundo lleno de cosas buenas y deshacerse de esa molesta legión de guardianes-_

 _-¿Como puedo creer que eso es real?...-_

 _-No puedes creer que eso es real Yusei... Esa claramente no soy yo- Astrid apareció del fondo blanco aunque claramente con su identidad de "La Reina de las Estrellas" -¡No le creas Yusei! ¡Solo quiere confundir tu mente y ponerte en mi contra! ¡Y veo que a ti Avalon te estropeó tanto la cabeza que ya ni siquiera me reconoces!-_

 _-Veo que no sabes cuando no estorbar ¿Verdad Astrid?- Yusei miro a la de la capucha blanca revelar su rostro y se sorprendió al saber que era Astrid - ¡Parece que llevarle tu cabeza al Rey Avalon será mas fácil de lo que pensaba!-_

 _-Mira Valentina... Ese bastardo de Avalon de lo único que es Rey es de los burros por tener lacayos tan estúpidos... Y sí Avalon quiere mi cabeza y al corazón de estrellas que venga él por ellos... Ahora adiós Valentina- Un destello de luz proveniente del collar que Astrid poseía mando a volar a Valentina y al caer al suelo se volvió polvo._

 _-¿Que fue eso?-_

 _-Solo fue un sueño y espero que no recuerdes quien soy y si lo recuerdas... Guarda mi identidad Yusei, adiós- Astrid abrió un especie de portal en el suelo y tras pararse en este desaparecio._

 _-Yusei... Yusei... Yusei despierta...-_

-Yusei despierta- Aki sacudía a Yusei con la esperanza de despertarlo y el pelinegro abrió los ojos acostumbrándose a la luz del taller -Gracias a Dios despertaste... Llevó 15 minutos tratando de despertarte ¿Estas bien?-

-Sí Aki estoy bien- Yusei se sentó en el sofá mirando todo como si buscara algo -¿Que hora es?-

-Son las 8 de la noche- Yusei se sorprendió de lo tarde que era ya que cuando se "durmio" eran las 3 de la tarde -Bien ¿Que tal si empezamos a investigar?-

-Si... Vamos-

Ambos empezaron a buscar información en la web, más no habían que ellos no supieran ya, ambos jóvenes suspiraron frustrados.

-¿Porque no hay nueva información de esta chica?-

-No lo se Aki- Yusei pasó su brazo por el hombro de la pelirroja haciendo a esta última sonrojarse -Pero creo que no es necesario saber más de ella, creo que con saber cuales son sus motivos es mas que suficiente ¿No crees?-

-Si tienes razón- Aki volteó su rostro para encontrarse con el de Yusei y mirarse fijamente a los ojos hasta acercarse pareciendo que ambos se iban a besar, de manera que nadie más podía separarlos... O eso pensaban.

-Si se van a besar haganlo rápido- Dijo La Reina De Las Estrellas en la misma ventana que hacia rato estaba Valentina espiando a Yusei, los dos chicos se sonrojaron y miraron donde estaba la chica -Lo siento chicos- La chica bajó al suelo del taller para tomar asiento en el sofá y aparecer mágicamente una soda y los dos chicos allí presentes la miraban de manera reprochadora -¿Porqué me ven así?-

-Eres muy inoportuna eh... ¿Como podemos llamarte?-

-Por ahora diganme Star ya que pronto sabrán quien soy-

-Bien ¿Star? ¿Que haces aquí?- La chica camino por el taller hasta llegar a la D-Wheel de Yusei.

-Bien creo que ya es hora que les diga quien soy realmente y que hago aquí- Star apareció mágicamente otra vez una silla y se sentó en ella llamando la atención de los dos salvadores

-¿Eres un bicho mágico o algo así?- Dijo Aki ganándose una mortalmente seria mirada de Star por el hecho de llamarla "bicho".

\- Bien primero que todo no soy un bicho mágico o algo así... Como mi nombre lo dice soy una estrella real- Sin poder evitarlo Aki se rió ya que no creía en eso pero a Star comenzaba a fastidiarle -Si no te vas a callar Izayoi al menos desaparacete de aquí ya que con quien realmente quiero hablar en con Yusei-

-Oh vamos Star... ¿No puedo bromear contigo?-

-No y si no quieres terminar como un pulpo-mariposa-cerdo mejor callate o largate-

-Disculpa pero Tú no me das ordenes Star- A la chica aunque no lo notaran le comenzaba a brincar una vena en su sien -Además que no eres de verdad una reina y...- Aki termino volando por los aires y pronto al ver lo molesta que estaba Star supo que fue mala idea hablar -¡LO SIENTO... NO ME MATES!-

-No te voy a matar... Al menos podre mandarte con tus padres... Adiós Aki- Tal y como en el sueño de Yusei, Star abrió un portal y por allí mando a volar a Aki por el portal y Yusei miraba atónito todo lo que pasaba.

-¡¿DONDE MANDASTE A AKI?!-

-Tranquilo, ahora esta en su habitación sin recordar algo de lo que paso aquí- La chica rió y le mostró a Yusei que Aki estaba bien -Bien como te decía, soy una estrella real y soy la líder de la "Legión de Guardianes" y antes que me preguntes algo nosotros somos los buenos...- Yusei asiente y prefiere escucharlo que tenia que decirle -De acuerdo, nosotros somos elegidos por las estrellas del norte y por el Dragon Carmesí para ayudar a los salvadores a desarrollar su mayor potencial-

-Interesante Astrid... Digo Star- La chica suspiró con fastidio y miro a todas partes para luego bajar su capucha y revelarle su rostro -¿Entonces si eras tú?-

-Si pero si le dices a alguien quien soy te juró que te voy a azotar contra un muro una y otra vez- Yusei mal pensó (valga la redundancia) que quería hacerle otras cosas **(Grachi- Carol le quiere hacer las 50 sombras de Grey a Yusei JAJAJAJA Carol- Malpensados estos... De vuelta)** -No pienses mal tampoco te voy a hacer otras cosas que se que estabas pensando pervertido- Astrid se indignó por lo que se había atrevido a pensar -Volviendo al tema original, mis compañeros guardianes y yo queremos detener a Avalon por lo que le hizo a nuestro hogar y a nuestra mentora-

-¿Qué pasó? Y ¿Quien es Avalon?-

-Verás... Avalon era una estrella como yo pero por rencor y odio se volvió una estrella corrupta porque él quería ser el rey de las estrellas pero no para hacer cosas buenas sino que para hacer un infierno y bueno; Para ser elegido guardián debes pasar rigurosas pruebas para poder alcanzar alguno de los seis puestos asignados, tu título tu lo eliges en base a tus poderes y tu personalidad excepto el título que yo poseo ya que se hace una competencia para denominar quien es el ganador, yo era la finalista junto con el tipo llamado Avalon; era una competencia por esto...- Le mostró un collar con una estrella grande la cual parecía que tuviese algo dentro de ella -Este es el corazón de estrellas, este pequeño collar te permite acceder a una enorme cantidad de magia para defender al mundo pero Avalon no la quería para eso, quería usarla para su gloria misma junto con los artefactos mágicos y las joyas de la verdad, después te hablaré de ellas, yo logré derrotarlo pero él asegura que hice trampa y se marchó de allí molesto diciendo que volvería por venganza, tiempo después volvió para vengarse solo que ahora como el líder de los dark guardians, esos chicos fueron afectados por la magia corrupta de Avalon para servirlo, los guardianes y yo luchamos por salvar nuestro pueblo pero los dark guardians en nombre de los inmortales terrestres, utilizaron para su resurrección las almas de los habitantes y mi mentora Mindy me dio el corazón de estrellas y luego no supimos de ella, al despertar al día siguiente de toda esa masacre me encontré en Neo Domino y todos lo guardianes fuimos separados, ninguno de mis amigos sabe que pasó, nuestros poderes y habilidades desaparecieron y nos volvimos personas normales hasta ahora, yo logré liberar mis poderes psíquicos y por eso terminé en el movimiento arcadia eso y porque Divine tenia un vínculo con Avalon, tomé la identidad de la reina de las estrellas para buscar pistas, detener a Avalon y descubrir que le pasó a mi mentora-

-Vaya- Yusei no sabía que decir, le parecía interesante todo lo que le había contado y la verdad ahora lo entendía -Dime ¿cuales son las habilidades de tus demás compañeros-

-Bien- La castaña comenzó a recordar lentamente - Te diré sus nombre clave obvianente por seguridad "Time" puede manipular el tiempo a su antojo y tiene una fuerza increíble "Sun" Puede utilizar y manipular la luz del día y moverse a la velocidad de esta y su hermana menor "Moon" puede hacer lo mismo solo que con la luz de la luna y controla en parte el agua de los mares y océanos dependiendo de las fases de la luna "Seasons" te puede manipular las estaciones del año, te puede sepultar en la nieve o hacer que te quemes en un infierno de 40° y "Elements" puede manipular los elementos ya sea agua, tierra, aire o fuego y yo pues directamente no se cual es mi función, solo se que puedo levitar cosas, teletransportar cosas y personas y soy duelista psíquica y nada más pero sopongo que luego de estrenarte recuperare lo que puda de mi memoria-

-¿Entrenarme para qué?-

-Tendrás que luchar y no solo con los duelos... Sino que tendré que sacar tu Dragon Sense-

-¿Dragon Sense? ¿Porque hablas de cosas que simplemente no logro comprender?- Yusei no lo negaba, cosa tras cosa no entendía nada -Sinceramente creo que preferiría no haber sabido de esto o haber sabido de esto mucho antes-

-Tranquilo pronto te explicaré todo directamente y también cuando mis compañeros guardianes encuentren a su salvador todo sera más fácil explicarles todo- Astrid suspiró mirando la hora - Bueno creo que con lo que te dije es suficiente por ahora, trataré de comunicarme más seguido contigo pero... Como ya te dije en tu sueño, por tu seguridad no digas que soy yo La Reina de las Estrellas y diles que me llamo Star-

-De acuerdo pero nunca me explicaste directamente quienes son los dark guardians-

-Los dark guardians son lo contrario de nosotros, ellos buscan la ruina del mundo y es mi deber y el de los guardianes detenerlos para salvar al mundo, ellos representan a los 7 pecados capitales y no dejes que confundan tu mente... Creo que mejor me voy ya que presiento que dentro de 15 minutos vienen Jack y Crow y no quiero que descubran quien soy- Astrid volvió a dejar su rostro cubierto y se levantó de la silla lista para desaparecer -Bien te veo pronto Yusei-

-Espera- Yusei tomó la mano de la chica evitando que desapareciera -¿Como podré hablar contigo si algo malo pasa?-

-Toma- Astrid apareció un comunicador en forma de muñequera y se lo dio a Yusei -Es un comunicador mágico, cuando necesites hablar conmigo este aparecerá mágicamente y podrás hablar por él, tiene GPS, acceso ilimitado a la web y tiene otras cosas más... Ahora si me voy, adiós Yusei- La chica saltó a la ventana y le mando un beso haciendo sonrojar a Yusei para luego desparecer en la oscuridad de la noche.

-No se que decir pero ahora esa chica me da miedo- Yusei suspiró y busco algo que comer, desde el almuerzo no había comido nada y ahora sentía que tenia un hueco en el estómago, cenó lo primero que encontró en la refrigeradora y tal y como dijo Astrid después de 15 minutos aparecieron Jack y Crow solo que llegaron discutiendo por los temas de siempre.

-¡Ya te dije que dejes de gastar el dinero que no ganas baka!-

-Tu cerebro de pájaro no comprendes las necesidades de un rey-

-¡Que necesidades ni que nada! Ponte a trabajar o pídele a Carly que te mantenga-

-¡Ja!- La reacción y la risa jactosa de Jack hizo a Crow enfadarse más -¡Prefiero que me mantenga Aki a que esa loca de lentes me mantenga!-

-Ya chicos calmense- Yusei como siempre tuvo que intervenir antes de que se hicieran daño- Crow tiene razón Jack, ponte a trabajar porque no te vamos a mantener a ti y a tu D-Wheel por toda la vida-

-De acuerdo y les demostraré que yo el Gran Jack Atlas es capaz de mantenerse a él solo y a su poderosa máquina-

-Ya quiero ver eso- Los tres satelitanos se fueron a sus habitaciones porque sabían que ahora necesitaban concentrarse en salvar nuevamente la ciudad.

 _-Valentina ¿Descubriste donde esta Astrid?-_

 _-Si Gran Avalon... Esa mocosa esta en la ciudad y para mala suerte ya encontró a Yusei-_

 _-¡Maldición!- Golpeo Avalon con fuerza la pared -Bien haremos esto, los inmortales terrestres necesitan almas para ser convocados y revividos por lo que quiero que los demás dark guardians busque sus sacrificios para ello y luego busca a los que fueron sus antiguos portadores y las cartas harán su trabajo-_

 _-Como usted diga señor-_

 _-Y una cosa más Valentina, busca la forma de aplastar a Astrid y luego traela a mi... Voy a darle una grandiosa bienvenida y necesitare de tus poderes para ello-_

 _-Así sera señor... Por ahora me retiro con su permiso-_

 _Valentina salió para sonreír malvadamente, lo bueno estaba a punto de comenzar..._

 **Carol-Bien hasta aquí por hoy, creo que pronto habrá más lucha y más explicaciones sobre como ira esta cosa.**

 **Grachi- Aún no supero lo de tú azotando contra la pared a Yusei... Eres una masoquista Carol.**

 **Yusei- Si mente sucia.**

 **Carol- No me veas así Yusei, que no soy la única que quiere hacerte eso pero en otras maneras.**

 **Yusei- ¡¿QUE?! O-O**

 **Carol- Ya olvidalo ...Bien con esto terminamos por hoy y los veo luego con la actualización.**

 **Somos Carol, Yusei y Grachi y nos despedimos...**

 _ **¡Chao Chao!**_

 **Fecha de edición: 29 de septiembre del 2018**


	4. Elegidos para salvar la Ciudad¿Otra vez?

**Carol- Holiz gente y bienvenidos a la continuación.**

 **Aki-Ya era hora.**

 **Carol- Y bueno hoy otro salvador conocerá a su guardián y se pondrá fea la cosa.**

 **Crow- Porque tengo un mal presentimiento.**

 **Carol- Y es bueno que lo tengas y corregir algo que estaba haciendo mal en los duelos y creo que también lo haré en el cap 2 y que conste...**

 **Atk-Es el ataque**

 **Def- Defensa del monstruo**

 **Bien a leer!**

 _ **The Signers Guardians**_

 _ **Capítulo 4- Elegidos para salvar la ciudad... ¿Otra vez?**_

Había amanecido en Neo Domino City, era una mañana tranquila y no era la excepción en el Poppo Time donde los tres salvadores estaban aun dormidos, bueno en realizad solo Jack ya que Yusei y Crow se habían levantado aunque Yusei no durmió mucho ya que no dejaba de pensar en lo que le contó Astrid anoche.

-Oye Yusei no te ves bien- Mencionó Crow mirando a Yusei quien casi se quedaba dormido -¿Estás bien Yusei?-

-Si estoy bien Crow solo que...- Aunque Yusei confiaba mucho en Crow no creía conveniente que él supiera que pasaba

-Verás, anoche vino a verme La Reina De Las Estrellas y creo que podemos descartar que ella sea mala-

-Vaya y ¿Que te contó?-

-Cosas que no puedo contarte ya que ella dijo que tú guardián tiene que decirte-

-Creo que ahora ya quiero conocer a mi guardián o guardiana y si es mujer mucho mejor-

-Sigue soñando cerebro de pájaro- Apareció el portador de Red Demons Dragon pero esta vez sin su característico mal humor -Seguro que si es chica saldrá corriendo al verte-

-Si claro "Señor Diamante hermoso mas caro que el trasero de Kim Kardashan"-

-Al menos soy lindo no como tú... Cabeza de escoba- Crow estaba a punto de golpear a Jack pero ve que este se monta en su D-Wheel y empieza a encenderla -Y si me disculpan yo el gran Jack Atlas iré en busca de un trabajo-

-Suerte Jack- Fue lo único que dijo Yusei al ver a Jack salir del taller.

-Bueno yo tengo que ir a trabajar Yusei- El pelinaranja tomó sus cosas e imitó lo que hizo el rubio -Hasta la noche Yusei-

-Adiós Crow y ten cuidado- Yusei se quedó solo, con sueño y con hambre hasta que escuchó que tocaron la puerta, él dejo pasar a la persona que estaba en la puerta y curiosamente era...

-Hola Yusei- Era Astrid junto con Leo y Luna -Te vine a dejar el desayuno y estos dos se vinieron conmigo-

-Vamos Astrid-chan de todas formas vamos a la escuela- Habló Leo pasando sus manos detrás de la cabeza -Aunque a este paso llegaremos tarde-

-Leo ¿Desde cuando te gusta ir temprano a la escuela?- Se quejó Luna dándole un coscorrón a su hermano -Aunque tienes razón Leo, después nos alcanzas Astrid y adiós Yusei- Los dos gemelos salieron corriendo dejando a los dos jóvenes con las palabras en la boca.

-Esos dos no tienen remedio- Astrid negó con la cabeza y le dio la bolsa a Yusei -Bueno yo también me voy, tengo clases y vendré a verte en la noche-

-¿Porque siempre quieres verme en la noche?-

-Patrullo la ciudad en búsqueda de los dark guardians y mis amigos también lo hacen -La chica miró la hora de su celular y se asustó -Ya me voy Yusei y por cualquier cosa que sepas me avisas - Astrid abrazó a Yusei y le dio un beso en la mejilla -Nos vemos mas tarde- La chica salió corriendo dejando a Yusei confundido y bastante sonrojado.

-¡¿Porque haces eso Astrid?!-

-¡No te interesa Yusei!- Le gritó Astrid con una clara risa escapándosele.

Yusei bufo molesto y prendió la televisión mientras iba a servirse comida.

-Aquí desde el lugar de los acontecimientos: Se han encontrado daños incalculables en el lado sureste de la ciudad donde una marca en forma de un dragón se ha manifestado...-

-Esto no se ve bien- Yusei prestó más atención a el televisor -¿Será acaso lo mismo que en el pasado?-

-Se ha registrado la zona en busca de personas pero no se ha encontrado nadie y según se dice en los alrededores es posible que los Dark Signers estén de nuevo tratando de dañar la ciudad-

-Eso no lo permitiré- Habló Yusei con voz decida ya que su deber era salvar esa ciudad -¿Que va a pasar ahora?- Se preguntó sabiendo que no tenia la respuesta...

 _ **(En la academia de duelos)**_

Era la hora de entrada para los alumnos y cierta chica pelirroja estaba parada allí como si esperase a alguien, pronto sus ojos miraron a sus amigos los gemelos correr y se toparon con ella.

-Buenos días Aki-san- Saludó la pequeña peliverde a la pelirroja.

-Buenos días Luna- Le devolvió el saludo y volvió a mirar en dirección donde vinieron los gemelos -¿Donde está Astrid? Creí que venía con ustedes-

-Pues ella se quedo hablando con Yusei- Dijo el pequeño Leo y aunque no se notaba eso hizo que Aki se pusiera celosa -Pero no creo que tarde...- Y antes de que dijeran algo más Astrid apareció mágicamente apareció a lado de los chicos.

-¡Astrid!- Los tres la regañaron por él hecho que ella aun no manejaba sus poderes y los utilizaba de manera imprudente -¡No uses tus poderes para cosas obvias!-

-¡Ya perdón!- Los cuatro entraron a la academia y después en cierto punto se separaron ya que los gemelos tenían su nivel un poco alejado del de Aki y Astrid, ambas chicas caminaban tranquilas por los pasillos y un extraño silencio las inundó.

-Y dime Astrid- Habló Aki rompiendo el silencio entre las dos -¿Como te fue en tu cita ayer?-

-¡No fue una cita!- Astrid se sonrojó furiosamente y eso hizo reír a la pelirroja-Camilo solo es mi amigo y ayer solo nos reencontramos después de tanto tiempo separados-

-No te creo Astrid- Izayoi rió un poco antes de aclarar la garganta -El que te hayas sonrojado me dice otra cosa y más por que según lo que me has contado de él y siempre que tocamos ese tema te metes a otro mundo-

-No es cierto Aki y ya no sigas- La pobre Astrid ya no sabía como sentirse -Sí a pesar que somos muy unidos los dos solo nos miramos como amigos aunque todos me dicen que él ha estado enamorado de mi pero lo dudo-

-Bueno es un indicio Astrid... Si le gustas ya esta-

-No Aki, si yo le gusto no creo que me interese por ahora, es como decir tú con Yusei, son muy apegados pero solo son amigos, tú lo amas pero no quieres decirle lo que sientes por miedo a que te rechace-

-¿Quien te dijo eso?-Ahora los papeles se invirtieron y era hora de ver el otro lado de Aki -¿Y por qué dices que me gusta Yusei?-

-Recuerdas que puedo leerte la mente- La chica sonrió de lado y Izayoi quería desaparecer -Bueno eso y se te nota cada vez que hablamos de él e incluso cuando me has dicho que vas a verlo te brillan los ojos-

-Sabes odio que hagas eso- En eso las chicas llegaron al salón y se ubicaron casi al final del salón, aún no había llegado su profesor por lo que decidieron seguir hablando -Pero tienes suerte que él te quiera y no quiera pasar tiempo con una motocicleta que pareciera que es lo más importante de su mundo!-

-Calmate Aki- La castaña se separó de Aki al ver su aura asesina - Mira se que no soy una experta en el tema pero deberías decirle a Yusei lo que sientes si no puede que termines perdiéndolo con alguien más-

-De acuerdo te haré caso- Dijo con cierto sarcasmo la pelirroja que por suerte Astrid no notó -Espero que si esos guardianes nos van a ayudar que nos den consejos de amor aparte de ayudarnos a salvar a la ciudad-

-Si claro _"Aunque depende de quien sea tu guardián ya que que el único que da consejos de amor como una viejita de 80 años es Camilo... Que cosas no..."_ No te confíes Aki los guardianes te van a ayudar a salvar la ciudad no a conquistar a Yusei-

-Eres muy cruel Astrid- Se cruzó de brazos Aki y luego le dio un golpe en el hombro a Astrid -Pero ya veremos como avanzan las cosas-

Luego de largas y aburridas clases, los gemelos van en busca de sus amigas, ambos caminaban tranquilos cuando de repente frente a Luna aparece Kuribon muy feliz.

-Hola Kuribon ¿Que haces aquí?-

-Pues vine a verte y a darte noticias- Habló la bola de pelos marrones haciendo a la chica saltar sorprendida, ella siempre había entendido lo que le decían los espíritus pero que uno le hablará además de su dragón era extraño -¿Estás bien Luna? Te ves pálida-

-¡¿Desde cuando puedes hablar Kuribon?!- Gritó la pequeña alarmando a su hermano.

-¿Que pasa Luna? ¿Porque gritaste?-

-Kuribon me acaba de... hablar- Le respondió a su hermano quien, bueno no se como explicarlo

-Tranquila Luna- La bola de pelos marrones volvió a hablar y la niña parecía más asustada - Mira Luna... Se que debe parecerte raro que te hable así de la nada pero es por la alteración de la magia-

-¿Alteración en la magia? Pero la magia no existe-

-Luna, la magia si existe y es por ella que te estoy hablando- La pequeña asintió nerviosa y siguió escuchando a su amigo -Bueno el mensaje y las noticias vienen de Ancient Fairy Dragon. Ella dijo...

 _ **(Flashback)**_

" _En el mundo de los espíritus estaban tranquilos jugando y haciendo travesuras y no era la excepción con el pequeño Kuribon quien jugaba con otros espíritus al escondite y mientras buscaba donde esconderse se encontró con Ancient Fairy Dragon._

 _-¿Que haces Kuribon?- Le pregunta el dragón a la bola de pelos marrones._

 _\- Kuri Kuri (Ruidos de Kuribon)-_

 _-Bien necesito que vayas a ver a Luna tengo noticias para ella y los salvadores-_

 _-Kuri-_

 _\- Bien... Dile a Luna que se preparen ya que los guardianes oscuros están dañando la ciudad en busca de revivir a los inmortales terrestres y que busquen a la guardiana líder ya que ella tiene asuntos aquí que atenter ya que como la guardiana de la magia contenida en su joya de la verdad y que pronto otro guardián tendrá que encontrase con su salvador-_

 _-Kuri Kuri- La bola de pelos asintió pero nuevamente el dragón hada lo detuvo._

 _-Y una cosa más... Que tengan ciudad o con la magia corrupta de Avalon ya que al ser afectados por ella tendrán que buscar la cura en lugares desconocidos y peligrosos- La bola de pelos marrones asintió y se despidió del dragón para luego ir a ver a Luna... "_

 _ **(Fin Flashback)**_

-Y eso fue lo que me dijo-

-¡Vaya! No pensé que se pondría tan mal la cosa- Dijo Luna completamente sorprendida y aterrada de lo que podía pasar -Bueno nosotros no sabemos quien es la guardiana líder pero tenemos una amiga que es guardiana-

-Bueno yo volveré con los al mundo de los espíritus y cualquier cosa que pase trataré de hablar contigo... Adiós Luna- Kuribon desapareció y ambos niños siguieron caminando hasta el salón de sus amigas, las cuales estaban hablando de cosas sin sentido.

-Hola Astrid, hola Aki-neechan- Saludaron los chicos para recibir de vuelta el saludo -¿Que hacen aquí? No se supone que ya es hora de salida-

-Bueno, como Astrid y yo estamos en último año nos estaban haciendo una prueba para la selección de la carrera-

-Enserio eso es muy bueno chicas -Dijo felizmente Luna, aunque quería comentarle a Astrid lo que Kuribon le había dicho hace rato -Y ¿ya saben que van a estudiar las dos?- Habló Leo en cierto tono que no se como explicar.

-Bueno yo pensaba estudiar medicina- Dijo la castaña guardando sus cosas en su mochila - Ya que cierta persona me puede ayudar con la carrera-

-Y supongo es tu novio- Astrid fulminó con la mirada a Aki por lo que dijo -Ya admitelo Camilo es tu novio-

-Mejor vámonos Aki o no respondo-

Los cuatro salieron de la academia y los tres salvadores no paraban de molestar a la castaña quien estaba más ida que mi módem de internet y sin darse cuenta y como siempre tenia que chocar con alguien -Ah disculpa no te vi- Se disculpó Astrid y luego notó que era su querido amigo con quien ahora la molestaban -¿Que haces aquí Harris?- Dijo con clara molestia ya que si Aki y los gemelos los miraban no pararían de molestarla.

-Oh vamos Ramos solo vine a hacerte una visita- Le respondió divertido Camilo haciendo molestar a Astrid más -Ah por cierto- Camilo sacó de su chaqueta una rosa y se la dio a Astrid haciéndola claramente sonrojar -Toma... Ah... Quise dartela ayer pero creo que no puede jeje-

-Tonto- Astrid lo golpeó con fuerza en el hombro y se dio la vuelta -Siempre eres así... Deberías darle estas cosas a tu novia no a tu mejor amiga- Astrid aceptó la rosa y luego le dio un abrazo -Pero igual gracias Camilo-

-Te he dicho lo BIPOLAR que eres- Camilo fulminó a Astrid con la mirada pero igual la abrazo - Pero es por eso que me gustas- Lo último dicho en un susurró lo hizo sonrojar, siempre había visto a Astrid como su amiga pero luego de volver a reencontrarse con ella sabía que en realidad estaba enamorado profundamente de ella -¿Y ese milagro que estas sola?

\- La verdad es que creo que...-

-Vaya Astrid que maleducada eres que no nos presentas a tu novio- Ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron y se separaron de golpe, la que había hablado era Aki.

-¡Que él no es mi novio!- Le grito molesta Astrid y luego se calmó -Bien chicos él Camilo, él es mi amigo de la infancia que les dije que me encontraría ayer y no es mi novio y Camilo ellos son Aki y los gemelos Leo y Luna-

-Mucho gusto Camilo no novio de Astrid- Dijeron los gemelos al unísono y sabían que después se la verían con la castaña.

-Igualmente Leo y Luna aunque... La verdad no es raro que los conozcan- Dijo el castaño sonando algo sospechoso -Bueno son los salvadores de la ciudad entonces como no conocerlos-

-Eso suena raro si lo dices así- Aki sintió algo con Camilo como si estuvieran conectados o algo así -La verdad quien se encargo más de salvar la ciudad fue Yusei no nosotros _"Que raro se siente como dijo Yusei... Una corriente eléctrica por el cuerpo pero será acaso que... No debo estar loca, él no parece ser alguien de otro mundo para ser una guardián "_ -

-Pero también ayudaron ya que supongo Yusei sin sus amigos no es Yusei-

-¡Camilo!- Astrid lo volvió a golpear ya que sonaba bastante sospechoso si seguía hablando de esa forma ya que ellos estuvieron investigando **(Grach- "stalkeando" mejor dicho. Camilo -Tu callate enferma. Grachi- Te odio... No se como Astrid te ama. Carol- Callense los dos y volvamos a la historia)** a los salvadores para saber lo suficiente de ellos para poder entrenarlos después -Creo que mejor nos vamos-

-¿Ir? ¿Donde?- Preguntaron los gemelos poniendo incómoda a Astrid.

-Camilo y yo tenemos que hacer algo juntos, tiene que ver con... ¡Mi trabajo!- Una forzada sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Astrid tratando de lucir convincente.

-¿Desde cuando trabajas?-

-Larga historia Camilo así que mejor te la cuento en el camino- Astrid tomó de la mano a Camilo con la intensión de irse -Nos vemos-

-¿Como que nos vemos Astrid?- Le regañaron los gemelos al saber que se olvidaba de ellos - Si recuerdas nosotros nos vamos contigo así que nos vamos con ustedes 2- Los gemelos se pusieron a caminar dejando sola a Aki -Adiós Aki-

-Adiós ustedes 4 y tengan cuidado-

Los ahora 4 iban caminando tranquilamente solo que era un poco incómodo que los gemelos fueran haciendo preguntas sin lógica.

-Oye Astrid Kuribon vino a ver a Luna y le trajo noticias-

-¿En serio? ¿Y que le dijo?-

-Verás Astrid -La pequeña soltó un suspiró antes de hablar -Dijo que la magia esta alterada y que un nuevo guardián aparecerá-

-Espera un segundo- Camilo le dedicó una fría mirada a Astrid y le dieron ganas de darle su buen zape -¡¿Le dijiste que eres una guardiana?! Se supone que eso no se debía saber aún-

-Tranquilo hombre no te esponjes- Respondió calmada Astrid y se aclaró un poco la garganta - Ellos lo saben pero no se lo han dicho al resto de los salvadores por lo que nos guardaran todavía el secreto-

-Entonces ¿Él también es un guardián?- Luna parecía sorprendida ya que no pensó que sería tan rápido -Bueno ya lo sospechaba-

-Bueno en realidad es algo que no deberíamos decir aun- La referencia fue captada por la castaña quien se cruzó de brazos un poco molesta -Pero si lo soy-

-Interesante y ¿tu también puedes caerle encima a la gente, levitar cosas y destruir todo a tu paso como Astrid?-

-¡Leo!- Astrid lo zapea por inteligente y su hermana se ríe.

\- ¿Qué? Solo preguntaba-

-Pues no puedo hacer nada de lo que Astrid puede hacer-

-¿Enserio? ¿Acaso puedes detener el tiempo y viajar a la velocidad de la luz?-

-Pues si puedo manipular el tiempo pero no se viajar a la velocidad de la luz creo que eso lo puede hacer Astrid o "Sun"-

-Mentiroso- Astrid a él si le da su buen zape -Yo no se realmente cual es mi fuerte ya que ¿Que hace una estrella además de decorar el cielo por la noche y brillar?-

-Ehhhhh Ni idea-

-Lo único que sabemos es que eres una chica muy bipolar que de la noche a la mañana estas feliz, furiosa, triste y otras 8000 emociones regadas-

\- Que malos son conmigo-

-Bueno es la realidad querida-

-Y tú no digas nada Camilo ya que no me habías visto durante 4 años así que no hables- Sentenció molesta Astrid para seguir caminando y los otros tres se quedaron con cara de WTF? Porque su clara bipolaridad -Vámonos ya que tengo asuntos importantes que atender-

-¿Siempre ha sido así?- Le pregunta Camilo a los gemelos y estos asienten -¿Cuando cambiaste tanto...?-

-¡Ja! ¡Les dije que el gran Jack Atlas podría encontrar un gran trabajo digno de un rey como él!-

-¿Y nos puedes decir cuál es ese gran trabajo?-

-¡Ahora soy maestro en la academia!- Dijo Jack en pose triunfal y de los otros 2 cayó una gota de su cabeza -¿Porque me ven así?-

-Tú como maestro es igual a destrucción-

-Callate Crow... No soy del maestro que se la pasa hablando de puras sandeces sino que soy instructor de chicos que quieren aprender a ser D-Wheelers-

-Entonces ¿eres instructor de manejo? Vaya al menos es un trabajo- Jack no quitó su pose triunfal y ambos chicos solo negaron con la cabeza - Espero que sea enserio y que no te lo tomes a la ligera-

-¡Claro que no me lo tomaré a la ligera Yusei! Porque yo soy el rey-

-Si claro Jack como sea-

Los tres satelitanos comenzaron a revisar sus D-Wheels por un rato y esperan hasta la noche para ir a investigar...

-Bien Jack y Crow se pusieron de acuerdo para ir a investigar lo que paso en el sector sureste de la ciudad donde se dice que están atacando los Dark Guardians-

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer nosotros?- Pregunto Leo a Yusei.

-Pues van a esperar información que manden esos dos- Astrid apareció como "La Reina de Las Estrellas" y se acercó a el grupo -Al parecer están ubicándose allí porque allí se encuentra el antiguo momentum y supongo que si van a hacer lo mismo del pasado intentarán usarlo para abrir las puertas del inframundo-

-¿Siempre debes hacer eso As... Digo Star?- Astrid fulminó con la mirada a Yusei y disimuladamente le pega -¡Oye!-

-Bueno por ahora creo...-

-Creo que ya es hora de que haga lo mío Star- Se escuchó esa voz de afuera del taller y era...

-Time ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Creo que ya es hora que yo encuentre a mi elegido- El chico se acerco as Star y disimuladamente mira a Aki -No te preocupes Star... Intentaré no destruir la ciudad como tú- Aquello hizo que el rostro de la castaña se pusiera rojo de furia -Y bien ¿Quién era la que se hacia llamar la bruja de la rosa negra?

-Esa soy yo- Aki miró al hombre de capucha blanca y se puso delante de Yusei y de los gemelos- ¿Quien eres tú? Otro bicho mágico como Star-

-¡Que no soy un bicho mágico tarada!-

-Oh pero que maleducado soy... Yo soy el Rey del Tiempo y es un placer conocerla Aki Izayoi pero por ahora puedes llamarme Time-

-Supongo que quieres que tengamos un duelo- El claro sarcasmo hizo sacarle una sonrisa al guardián.

-Eres realmente encantadora aun siendo dura Aki- Astrid bufo molesta ya que Time estaba retrasando todo por dar cumplidos pero sabía que él era así - Y creo que me leíste la mente porque sí... Te desafío a un duelo mi rosa-

-Time... Si quieres coquetearle a Aki hazlo pero después del duelo ¡Baka! Y hazlo si Yusei no esta aquí que no ves que se pone celoso-

-Tranquila Star lo de los coqueteos sabes que son solo contigo mi reina y lo de Yusei... Neee no creo que le importe después de todo no son novios-

-¡Callate y empieza idiota!-

Todos salieron del taller a un pequeño bosque cerca del taller para ver el duelo y principalmente Astrid ya que ella como líder de los guardianes debía corroborar el desempeño de los demás guardianes..

 _ **¡Duelo!**_

 **Time (4000 LP)-** Creo que empiezo yo... Mi turno robo; convoco a Time Wizard en modo de ataque **(1900 Atk)** y luego activo la carta de campo Time Fortress con la cual puedo invocar dos tokens Time a mi campo **(Ambos tokens= 200 Atk)** coloco 3 cartas invertidas y termino mi turno-

 **Aki (4000 LP)-** Nada mal su majestad pero ahora es mi turno robo... Convoco a Ivy Wall en modo de defensa **(900 Def)** luego convoco a Black Rose Witch en modo de defensa **(1200 Def)** y convoco a 2 Evil Thorns en modo de ataque **(Ambos monstruos 500 Atk)** y ahora activo su efecto al sacrificarlo puedo infringirte 300 puntos de daño por cada uno ¡Evil Explotion! **(Time 4000 LP= 3400 LP)** y luego puedo revivir de mi cementerio los mismos Evil Thorns en modo de ataque, coloco 2 cartas invertidas y finalizó mi turno-

 **Time (3400 LP)-** Linda y peligrosa Aki, sabes me dolieron tus ataque pero ahora tal vez me desquite, mi turno robo- Tal y como en el duelo de Yusei y Astrid la carta sacada en ese turno era diferente y parecía brillar un poco- Utilizo la carta ritual Ilusion Ritual con ella pienso sacrificar a mis dos tokens y a mi Time Wizard para hacer esto ¡Ritual Summon! Aparece Supreme Ilusion Magician **(2300 Atk)** -

-¿Invocacion Ritual?- Preguntaron todos a la nada mirando lo que Time acababa de hacer-

 **Time-** Ahora activo la habilidad de Supreme Ilusion Magician, por cada sacrificio utilizado en su invocación gana 500 puntos de ataque, fueron utilizados 3 sacrificios así que gana 1500 puntos más de ataque **(Supreme Ilusion Magician 2300 Atk= 3800 Atk)** Y ahora el efecto de Time Fortress por un monstruo cuyo ataque sea mayor a 2000 puntos todas las cartas boca arriba en el campo de mi adversario son destruidas y recibe 100 puntos de daño por las cartas destruidas... Tienes 4 cartas boca arriba por lo que recibes 400 puntos de daño **(Aki 4000 LP= 3600 LP)** y ahora Supreme Ilusion Magician ataca directamente a Aki-

 **Aki-** ¡Activo la carta trampa Rose Division! Con ella puedo dividir el daño a la mitad y negarte el ataque de tus monstruos en tu siguiente turno **(Aki 3600 LP= 1700 LP)** -

 **Time-** Coloco 2 cartas invertidas y finalizo mi turno-

 **Aki (1700 LP)-** Mi... Mi turno... Robo- Aki se sentía demasiado cansada, de alguna manera podía sentir algo de dolor con aquellos ataques y además le daba mucha debilidad- _"No me voy a rendir tan fácilmente "_ Activo la habilidad de mi Ivy Wall, cuando es destruido deja un token de Ivy en tu campo... Ahora activo la carta mágica Rose Resurrection con ella puedo buscar una carta Synchro en mi deck y con las cartas necesarias en mi cementerio poder invocarlo, utilizó a un Evil Thorn leven 2, Black Rose Witch leve Ivy Wall leven 2 para... Llamas frías engullen al mundo entero. ¡Flor oscura, florece! ¡Synchro Summon! Aparece Black Rose Dragon - El dragón salvador aparece pero a diferencia de el duelo de Yusei, el sistema no falló y el duelo no se detuvo- Activo la carta mágica Malicious thorn, destierro de mi cementerio a Evil Thorn para equiparselo a Black Rose Dragon y su ataque aumenta 600 puntos **(Black Rose Dragon 2400 Atk= 3000 Atk)** y gracias a que esta mi dragón esta equipado con Malicious thorn reduce 800 puntos y no es destruido por la batalla ¡Battle! ¡Black Rose Dragon ataca a Supreme Ilusion Magician! ¡Black Rose Flame! **(Supreme Ilusion Magician 3800 Atk= 3000 Atk)-** El ataque se da pero Time no recibe daño -Coloco una carta invertida y termino mi turno-

 **Time (3400 LP)-** Lo siento mi reina pero creo que en este turno ganó yo, mi turno robo... Convoco a Time Witch **(2000 Atk)** y ahora sincronizó a mi leven 6 Supreme Ilusion Magician y a mi leven 2 Time Witch para convocar... En el tiempo y el espacio, la bestia indestructible se levanta y surge del más allá ¡Synchro Summon! Atraviesa el tiempo ¡Infinity Time Dragon! **(2500 Atk)-** La carta se iluminó demasiado y al marca de Aki le comenzó a doler- Y ahora activo su efecto, por cada monstruo "Time" en mi cementerio gana 200 puntos de ataque, actualmente tengo 3 carta en mi cementerio por lo que gana 600 puntos más de ataque **(Infinity Time Dragon 2500 Atk= 3100 Atk)** y ahora activo la carta mágica Star Time Explotion con ella al mandar cartas a mi cementerio puedo aumentar el ataque de un monstruo de ni campo, mando a 2 cartas al cementerio y aumenta 500 puntos por ellas **(Infinity Time Dragon 3100 Atk= 4100 Atk)** Ahora activo la carta trampa Exile of Space con la cual destierro a un monstruo de mi campo para cual puedo infringirte el ataque del monstruo en daño y el efecto de Rose Division no es alterado así que destierro a mi cementerio a Infinity Time Dragon y te infringo 4100 puntos de daño así que mi querida rosa estas acabada yo gano **(Aki 1700 LP= 0)**

-¡Vaya! No pensé que me ganarías así- Aki se levantó del suelo suspirando pero aunque quisiera negarlo se había divertido -Supongo que no soy a quien buscas-

-¿Bromeas cierto? Claramente tu eres mi elegida- La marca de Aki apareció y le provoco un poco de dolor pero desapareció de inmediato.

-Bueno creo que Star y yo nos vamos ya que al menos yo ya cumplí con mi parte de la prueba-

-Espera un momento ¡¿Todo fue una simple... Prueba?!- Ahora Aki quería galpear al guardián pero fácilmente Time esquivó el golpe.

-Ni lo intentes Aki siempre estaré un paso adelante de ti- Time sacó una rosa y se la dio a Aki haciendo que se formara una graciosa mueca en su rostro- Quedatela combina de maravilla con tus mejillas, ahora sí adiós Aki... Y vámonos Star-

-Tu no me mandas Ca... Digo Time- Astrid caminó lejos de Time pero luego sonrió de lado- Aunque te tomaré la palabra Time, vámonos- En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambos guardianes se habían ido y los 4 salvadores quedaron muy confundidos.

-Esos dos están bien locos- Dijo Yusein entrando de nueva cuenta a su taller.

-No me quejó, ambos no parecen ser malos- La pequeña Luna sabiendo quienes eran sonrió de lado ya que sabían como eran bueno principalmente a Astrid -Además parece que al llegar un nuevo guardián significa que la cosa se pondrá fea-

-Pues la verdad a mi me agrado mucho Time- Aki quien no había dejado de mirar la rosa que aquel guardián le había dado seguía tratando de recordar algo que tenía que ver con una rosa -Al menos me dijo que le parecía encantadora y eso que ni me conoce-

-¿Tu también Aki? Primero Crow se pica con Astrid y ahora tu con un guardián... ¿Que sigue que Jack sea novio de Carly?-

-Oh vamos Yusei no te pongas celoso- Yusei fulminó con la mirada a Leo y luego rodó los ojos -Mejor veamos si hay noticias de Jack y Crow-

Los chicos se conectan a internet y tenían noticias de los chicos... Aunque un poco ¿Complicadas?...

.

.

.

-Sean bienvenidos a nuestra prueba Jack y Crow- Un par de chicas con capuchas blancas estaban frente a Jack y Crow y estos estaban más que confundidos ¿Prueba? ¿A qué se refieren? Pronto lo sabrían...

 **Carol-Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo espero que les haya gustado y que no lo abuchen en la sección de reviews**

 **Grachi- Pobre Aki... Perdió un duelo más.**

 **Aki- Mejor no hablo pero al menos alguien me puso atención.**

 **Carol-No te entuciasmes porque si no Astrid te va a golpear.**

 **Astrid- Si tiene razón pero ya me voy tengo que ir a amarrar a Camilo en un armario para que no se acerque a ti.**

 **Yusei- Pobre pero lo entiendo.**

 **Carol- En el otro capítulo ya hará su aparición el bastardo... Digo Avalon frente a los salvadores**

 **Avalon- →→ Siempre tu de loca**

 **Carol- Tú callate y le quiero mandar un saludo a Camilo Navas por comentar el cap antepasado.**

 **Bueno todo el grupo se despide y con esto digo.**

 _ **¡Chao Chao!**_

 **Fecha de edición-30 de septiembre del 2018**


	5. El Reencuentro de Los Guardianes

**Grachi-Hola y sean bienvenidos a la continuación del fic.**

 **Yusei- ¿Donde esta Carol?**

 **Grachi- Seguramente anda haciendo algo con Camilo.**

 **Carol- Callate y deja te tomar mis papeles.**

 **Grachi- Eres cruel T-T pero bueno chicos ahora van a saber lo que paso en el final del cap pasado y hoy habrá Camid y un momento Yuaki.**

 **Carol- ¿Camid? ¿Que chingados es eso?**

 **Grachi- Es el shipp que tus OCS y yo le damos a la relación de Camilo con Astrid tu OC.**

 **Carol- ¿Enserio? Bueno como sea... Vamos a leer y que conste el duelo entre las chicas y Jack y Crow es un duelo tag y lo avance mucho por hueva de escribir todo el duelo y como les dije en el cap 2 las cartas que no me acuerde de los chicos me las invento y hubo un error, en el cap 3 puse que Astrid llevaba 4 años de no ver a los guardianes y en realidad eran 2.**

 **Grachi- Que raro que te confundas Carol (sarcasmo)**

 **Carol- Bueno...**

 **Vamos a lo bueno...**

 _ **The Signers Guardians**_

 _ **Capítulo 5- El reencuentro de los Guardianes**_

 _ **(Donde están Jack y Crow)**_

En un duelo bastante avanzado y el cual no iba a favor de los chicos ya que habrían pasado muchas cosas...

-¿Enserio creen que podrán ganarnos?- Preguntaba burlona una de las chicas encapuchadas.

-Oh vamos Sun... Es una prueba para los chicos-

-Como sea Moon- La chicas vuelven su vista a Jack y Crow para volver al duelo -Bien guapos es su turno-

-En este caso deja que el Gran Jack Atlas les de una lección- **Jack (3200 LP)-** Mi turno robo... Convoco a Black Resonator y a Crismon demon... Para hacer la doble sincronización con Red Demons Dragon ... ¡Mi turbulenta alma! ¡Burning Soul! El rey y el demonio serán uno mismo, mi turbulenta alma, que despierta los gritos de la creación ¡Synchro Summon! Aparece Scar Red Nova Dragon **(3500 Atk)** Activo el efecto de Scar Red Nova Dragon, por cada monstruo tuner en mi cementerio gana 500 puntos de ataque más, en mi cementerio hay 5 monstruos tuner así que Sacar Red Nova Dragon gana 2500 puntos más de ataque **(Sacar Red Nova Dragon 3500 Atk= 6000 Atk)** ¡Battle! ¡Scar Red Nova Dragon ataca a Moon of the brightness Dragon! ¡Burning Soul!-

 **Moon-** ¡No tan rápido Atlas! ¡Activo mi carta trampa Moonlight Crash! Con ella puedo negar tu ataque y reducir el daño a cero-

 **Jack-** Coloco 2 cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno-

 **Moon (2800 LP)-** Mi turno robo... ¡Moon Of The Brightness Dragon! **(2500 Atk)** Ataca a Black Feather Armor **(2200 Atk)** y gracias al efecto de Sun and Moon Space los puntos de ataque de Moon Of The Brightness Dragon aumenta 500 puntos más de ataque **(Moon Of The Brightness Dragon 2500 Atk= 3000 Atk)** ¡Moonlight Dreams Flame! **(Crow 1800 LP= 800 LP)** Y ahora Moonlight Magician **(2000 Atk)** atacalo directamente... Adiós Crow pero igual buen duelo **(Crow 1800 LP=0)** termino mi turno-

-¡Oh vamos cabeza de escoba!- Se quejó el rubio -Hum pero voy a vencerlas por ti mi querido cerebro de pájaro-

-Emmm ¿gracias?-

 **Sun (3800 LP)-** Mi turno robo... Activo la carta mágica Double Face Of The Sun, con ella mandando un monstruo a el cementerio puedo reducir el ataque de un monstruo y aumentar el ataque de un monstruo en mi campo, envió a Sun Warrior **(2000 LP)** al cementerio y reduzco el ataque de Scar Red Nova Dragon **(Scar Red Nova Dragon 6000 Atk= 4000 Atk)** y los puntos reducidos pasan a Sun Of The Brightnees Dragon **(** **Sun Of The Brightnees Dragon 2500 Atk= 4500 Atk)** ¡Battle! ¡Sun Of The Brightnees Dragon ataca a Scar Red Nova Dragon ¡Sunlight Crash!- Scar Red Nova Dragon en destruido y Jack sale volando... **(Jack 3200 LP= 2700 LP)** Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno-

 **Jack (2700 LP)-** Mi turno robo... Activo la carta mágica Scar Red Resurrection con la cual puedo regresar al campo los materiales utilizados para convocar a Scar Red Nova Dragon y convocarlo desde mi cementerio... Revive Scar Red Nova Dragon y se activa su efecto por lo que gana 500 puntos por cada tuner en el cementerio y como sigo teniendo 5 tuners aumenta 2500 puntos **(Scar Red Nova Dragon 3500 Atk= 6000 Atk)** ¡Battle! ¡Scar Red Nova Dragon ataca a Moon Of The brightnees Dragon! ¡Burning Soul! Y ahora de mi mano activo la carta mágica Nova Force con la cual gana el ataque de un monstruo de mi cementerio y elijo a Red Demons Dragon **(Scar Red Nova Dragon 6000 Atk= 9000 Atk)-** Moon Of The Brightness es destruido y... **(Moon 2800 LP= 0)** Termino mi turno-

 **Sun (3800 LP)-** Nada mal King pero hasta aquí llegas... Mi turno robo... De mi mano activo la carta de equipamiento Eclipse Solar, con ella pago 500 puntos de vida para aumentar el ataque de un monstruo de mi campo 1000 puntos de ataque **(Sun 3800 LP= 3300 LP) (Sun Of The Brightnees Dragon 4500 Atk= 5500 Atk)** y Ahora utilizó el efecto de Sun Warrior de mi cementerio, desterrando esta carta del juego puedo darle su ataque a Sun Of The Brigness Dragon **(Sun Of The Brigness Dragon 5500 Atk= 7500 Atk)** y por penúltima cosa que hacer antes de derrotarte Jack activo Bright Sun Mirror con ella puedo copiar el efecto de una carta de tu cementerio y poder usar alguno de tus monstruos de tu cementerio y elijo Nova Force con la que gana el ataque de un monstruo de tu cementerio y elijo a Red Demons Dragon **(Sun Of The Brigness Dragon 7500 Atk= 10500 Atk)-**

-¡¿DIEZ MIL QUINIENTOS PUNTOS DE ATAQUE?!- Gritó Jack sorprendido ya que no sabia como había terminado por pasarle.

 **Moon-** Y por último King activo el otro efecto de Double Face Of The Sun, cuando esta en el cementerio puedo desterrarla del juego para volver a usar su efecto y asi que destierro a Double Face Of The Sun para activar su efecto nuevamente, envió a Shine Dragon **(1500 Atk)** y reduce esa cantidad a Scar Red Nova Dragon **(Scar Red Nova Dragon 9000 Atk= 7500 Atk)** y son aumentados los puntos de Sun Of The Brightness Dragon **(Sun Of The Brightness 10500 Atk= 12000 Atk)** Gran duelo King pero hasta aquí llegas ¡Battle! ¡Sun Of The Brigness Dragon ataca a Scar Red Nova Dragon! ¡Sunlight Crash!- **(Jack 2700 LP=0)** -Bueno chicos gran duelo y eso demuestra que claramente son nuestros elegidos-

-Tienes razón mi querida hermana pero será mejor que ya nos vayamos a encontrarnos con As... Digo Star y supongo que Time también esta con ella-

-Bueno adiós guapos nos veremos en otra ocasión- Ambas chicas desparecieron en la nada y ambos chicos quedaron realmente confundidos, pero al menos tenían información útil por lo que deciden ir de regreso a el Poppo Time...

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _-Reina de Las Estrellas a Reina del Sol... ¿Alguna novedad? Cambio-_

 _-Te copio Star y sí hay novedades ya sabemos quienes son nuestros salvadores correspondientes y creo que solo faltarían Seasons y Elements por hacer su prueba a Leo y Luna-_

 _-No es necesario Sun ya que esos dos me contactaron anoche y ellos ya hicieron su prueba y ya saben quien es su salvador correspondiente-_

 _-Ah si... Moon pregunta que si crees que ya debamos hablar todos como grupo con los salvadores-_

 _-Creo que si... Time y yo venimos del taller de Yusei, Jack y Crow y creo que sí comenzamos los más antes posible podríamos casi asegurar nuestra victoria-_

 _-Bueno vamos para allí... Cambio y fuera Star-_

-¿Estás bien Astrid? Te noto diferente?-

-Si estoy bien Camilo es solo que extraño a los chicos... Creo que hoy volveremos a estar juntos pero a la vez tengo miedo-

-¿Miedo? ¿Por qué?-

-Me da miedo no estar al nivel de Mindy como líder... Sí se que ella solo fue nuestra mentora pero ella quien se hacía cargo de nosotros y no se si estaré a su altura-

-Claro que estarás a la altura de Mindy y recuerda que tú eres alguien que se da por vencida a la primera, sigues luchando y tarde o temprano Avalon será derrotado- Camilo la abraza y Astrid se sonroja -Además recuerda que no estas sola, tienes a el resto de los guardianes y me tienes a mí y recuerda... Yo soy tu fan número 1-

-Gracias- Astrid se acomoda más en los brazos de su amigo y siente algo extraño... Algo cálido e inexplicable para ella pero no era desagradable, de hecho le gustaba -¿Camilo? ¿Me puedes soltar?-

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te incomoda? Si antes no querías soltarme-

-¿Antes?- Astrid arquea una ceja confundida y se separa un poco de Camilo -¿Por qué dijiste antes? Si tu y yo solo hemos sido amigos-

-Jajajaja- Camilo se ríe y Astrid luce más que confundida- Oh vamos Astrid ¿No recuerdas que fuimos novios?-

 _ ***Inserte sonido de disco rayado***_

-¿De que diablos hablas Harris? Tu y yo hemos sido amigos desde que apenas podíamos caminar... Jamás hemos sido novios-

-Vamos no te hagas, si tú siempre has sido la reina de mi corazón... Intenta recordar-

Y como si esto fuera una especie de "hechizo" algo llega a la mente de Astrid...

 _ **(Flashback)**_

" _-Desearía que no me ignoraras tanto Camilo- Se queja una Astrid de aproximadamente 16 años mientras que Camilo pues... Aproximadamente tiene 22 años_ **(Grachi- Camilo pedófilo ¿Quién lo diría? ¿Ahora quién es el enfermo? Camilo- Pues tú... Volvamos a la realidad)** _Pues sí, aunque su diferencia de edad fuera MUCHA; aquel amor que sentían era fuerte o eso pensaban._

 _-Ah disculpa- Se podía escuchar claramente el sarcasmo del castaño haciendo que Astrid deseara mandarlo a volar los mas lejos que pudiera -Astrid no eres la cosa más importante de mi vida y tampoco es que te ignore pero la universidad me tiene muy ocupado, los entrenamientos... No puedo tomarte como lo más importante de mi vida-_

 _-Pues disculpa por querer ser una buena novia y querer preocuparme por mi novio o quien creo que queda de él- Astrid le da la espalda y unas cuantas lágrimas escapan de sus ojos - Siempre es la misma historia contigo... Buscas escusas para no pasar tiempo conmigo ¿Qué acaso no me amas?-_

 _-¡Claro que te amo mi amore!-_

 _-Pues no parece ¡baka!_ "Snif" _-_

 _\- No llores Astrid- Camilo intenta abrazar a Astrid pero esta se aleja de él con una mirada mortalmente fría -Perdoname por favor-_

 _-Lo siento Camilo pero no creo lo nuestro vaya por buen camino por lo que prefiero... Que ya no seamos novios-_

 _-No me digas eso Astrid- Ahora era él quien estaba a punto de llorar -Prometo que voy a cambiar pero no me digas eso-_

 _-Lo siento Camilo pero creo que hasta aquí llega lo nuestro-_

 _-¡Bien! Pero si te arrepientes... Espero que yo no sea feliz en los brazos de otra chica... Adiós Astrid-_

 _Camilo salió del departamento de Astrid sin notar que aquellas palabras la destrozaron por completo... "_

 _ **(Fin del Flashback)**_

-¿Astrid?-

-Vamos con los chicos... Será mejor no hacerlos esperar-

-Pero ¿Estas...-

-¡Es una orden Rey del Tiempo!-

Camilo se extrañó por el brusco cambio de actitud de Astrid pero tenía que acatar sus órdenes, ambos estaban regresando pero con un claro ambiente incómodo, durante el camino Astrid sintió la presencia de...

-Magia corrupta-

-¿Qué?-

-Avalon esta cerca- Astrid sintió un escalofrío y sentía que la magia corrupta se acercaba -Avalon va donde los salvadores...-

.

.

.

-Volvimos chicos- Jack y Crow quienes lucían cansados y parecían más bien zombies, por su cara y sus ropas pero principalmente Jack -Creo que deben saber que paso-

-Por como lucen... Tuvieron un duelo difícil y los derrotaron-

-Y tu no digas nada Izayoi si estas igual- Jack mira indiferente a Aki pero esta lo ignora - Esperen ¿Soy el único que siente que algo no anda bien?-

-No lo creo Jack... Se siente como una presencia sumamente mala- Luna sintió un escalofrío por su espalda y de la nada quedan a oscuras, todos salen del taller confundidos -¿Que fue eso?-

-Es la visita del divino- De fuera del taller apareció un tipo de cabello blanco y ojos azules cubierto de una capucha negra con líneas transversales grises junto con 6 chicos más -Ya me había preguntado ¿Cuando podríamos deshacernos de ustedes?-

-¿Quienes son ustedes?-

-Creo que tarde o temprano King tendrás que obedecernos... Ya que los inmortales terrestres volverán y el Dragón Carmesí será NUESTRO mejor juguete- Dijo con clara arrogancia Valentina

-Supongo que ya saben quienes somos... Pero salvadores arrodillence ante el único rey del universo... Avalon el rey de la Avaricia-

-Creo que me arrodillaría primero ante Jack que hacerlo ante este loco- Aki con su clara molestia no quería que algo malo pasara.

-Tu callate bruja ¿Tan tonta eres que ni siquiera sabes que dices?-

-¡¿A quien le dices bruja?! Seguramente tu por zorra no te aceptan en un prostíbulo por que dicen "no aceptamos profesionales "- Los chicos pues incómodos por la ridícula pelea de esas chicas pero neee, no les importaba

-¿Me lo dice quien desea hacerle las 50 sombras de grey a su mejor amigo? Creo que necesitas estudiar Aki por que creo que se te estropearon las neuronas-

-Ya Valentina... No importa creo que por ahora solo necesitaríamos que los guardianes estén aquí...-

-No es necesario Avalon- Astrid acompañada de Camilo aparecen y Astrid parece un demonio al ver principalmente a el principal dark guardian-¡VOY A MATARTE IDIOTA!- De la nada aparece una espada roja de un material parecido al rubí o algo así y con ella tiene la intensión de matar a Avalon pero este saca una espada y comienza a luchar con Astrid, los salvadores intentan intervenir pero prefieren no hacerlo pero lo que no saben es que era una señal para los otros de capucha negra desaparecieran lejos ya que esto era lucha de líderes.

-Vaya... ¿Quien diría que la dulce niña consentida de Mindy se volvería un bombón de cielo?- Aquello hizo a Astrid molestarse más -Creo que ahora me dan más ganas de tener tu cabeza como mi mayor trofeo-

-Sigue soñando Avalon- Astrid lo esquiva con facilidad y le aplica una llave -Te confías mucho-

-No lo suficiente Astrid- Avalon se quita la llave que Astrid le estaba imponiendo y la lanza contra un árbol y con su espada logra herir la pierna y el brazo de la castaña -¿Que se siente? Se que siempre te ha gustado el dolor así que simplemente voy a concedertelo- Astrid iba a responderle pero siente el puño de Avalon con furia contra su rostro... Una... Dos... Tres... ¿Diez veces? Hasta había perdido la cuenta pero le dolía demasiado, Astrid con una única e increíble patada logra mandar a Avalon lo más lejos que puede de ella, pero sus heridas no la dejan moverse mucho...- Chicos... Lo siento- Es lo único que logra decir antes de casi caer desmayada pero alguien evita que toque el suelo -Camilo-

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que no pienso dejarte caer nunca?- Astrid sonríe un poco pero sus heridas le dolían mucho -Tranquila... Que de este idiota me encargo yo ahora-

-Pero no quiero que te lastime-

-Estaré bien mi reina además no estoy solo...-

-Todos estamos por todos ya que todos para uno y uno para todos...- Astrid mira que de la oscuridad de la noche salen los otros 4 guardianes y Avalon parece algo nervioso o tenso, no se como explicarlo -Lo siento Avalon pero si alguien se mete con uno de los nuestros la paga caro- Todos se pusieron en pose de batalla para defender a su amiga pero este se ríe descaradamente.

-Oh vamos Astrid... Tramposa como siempre pero creo que es hora de mi cometido... Dragón negro lleva el hechizo del mal a cualquiera de los salvadores- Un enorme dragón negro de tres cabezas aparece con un extraño polvo a su alrededor y desafortunadamente este atraviesa a Jack y el polvo se introduce en su cuerpo y una luz oscura lo envuelve a él y a su guardiana correspondiente y al finalizar se ve un par de ranas y antes que alguien dijera algo el dark guardian vuelve a hablar -Salvadores y guardianes este es el comienzo de esta guerra la cual vamos a ganar... Adiós reina de las estrellas- Avalon desaparece en una nube negra y todos quedan confundidos.

-Creo que esto es enserio- Crow recogió a el sapo Jack y otro de los guardianes agarró a la rana guardiana - ¿Jack puedes hablar?-

-La verdad si *Croar*- Jack se para como una persona aunque se siente estúpido como un sapo -¿Que me pasó?-

-Usaron magia corrupta en ti- Astrid quien apenas podía moverse al menos lograba hablar y se acerca a los salvadores -Creo que tendré ver que puedo hacer por Jack y por Lucero- Los salvadores la ven como con cara de ¿De que habla esta loca y quien es Lucero? -Bien creo que formalmente es hora de presentarnos... Mi nombre es Astrid Ramos yo soy la líder de la Legión De Guardianes y la Reina De Las Estrellas-

-¡¿ASTRID?!- Gritaron Jack, Aki y Crow y los otros tres salvadores no dijeron nada pues ellos ya sabían la identidad de la chica.

-¿Entonces *croar* tú eres una chica mágica de verdad o mejor dicho*croar* una estrella?-

-Si Jack- Astrid suspira cansada - Vaya AL FIN alguien no me dice bicho mágico...- La referencia es captada por Aki quien mira de los indiferente a su amiga- Ellos son su guardianes y ellos serán los encargados de cuidarlos y entrenarlos- Los chicos quitan la capucha de sus rostros aunque los salvadores solo podían ver el rostro de su guardián correspondiente más no el de los otros, excepto Astrid, a ella la podían ver todos los salvadores -Creo que por ahora tendré que ir a ver que fue lo que pasó con Jack y Lucero para tratar de buscar la cura-

-¿No puedes usar tu magia?- Le pregunta Camilo a Astrid y esta saca de su cabello la misma varita mágica con la cual había atacado a Yusei después de conocer por primera vez su identidad, Astrid se acerca a Jack y usa su magia pero esta no parece funcionar.

-Creo que tendré que buscar la cura- Astrid se sostiene de la pared ya que no resistía el dolor de su cuerpo- Será mejor que nos vayamos chicos... Yo les daré la orden de cuando deben comenzar a entrenar a los chicos-

-Nos reunimos y nuestra reunión termina en una Astrid lastimada- Dice una chica pelirroja ojinaranja -Pero es una orden de Astrid y tenemos que acatarla-

-Pero Claris ¿Quien se llevara a Astrid a su departamento?- Le pregunta un chico pelinegro a Claris pero Astrid le interrumpe

-Yo puedo irme sola Danilo después de todo yo puedo cuidarme sola-

-Ni lo sueñes Astrid- Camilo muy seriamente posible no iba a dejar que Astrid se explotara a si misma -Yo te llevo a tu departamento-

-No es necesario Camilo- Astrid quería evitarlo después de recordar como le había roto el corazón aquel día -Yo puedo teletransportarme a mi departamento-

-Pero no podrás curarte sola- Le dijo una pequeña castaña de ojos dorados -Vamos Astrid deja que Camilo cuide de ti por ahora- La ojicafé aceptó de mala gana ya que no sabía como sentirse pero por ser asuntos de su deber como guardiana tenia que cuidarse.

-Esperen- Yusei habla y detiene a los guardianes -¿Cuando podremos saber como curar a Jack?-

-Yo intentaré hablar contigo Yusei o con los gemelos para eso-

-¡Ten cuidado Astrid-chan!-Le gritaron los gemelos preocupados a la castaña y esta sonríe pero se sonrisa se borra por el dolor.

-Cuidate... Te veremos pronto Astrid- Uno a uno los guardianes desaparecen y los salavdores se acomodan en los sofás del taller.

-Creo que ahora tengo más miedo de los que esos dark guardians vayan a hacernos- Dijo Aki recordando como se veía Astrid y disimuladamente mira a Jack sapo quien lucía muy molesto.

-Tranquila Aki- Yusei se acerca a ella disimuladamente y la abraza -Astrid sabia que eso podía pasar pero ella es fuerte, estará bien-

-Si lo se... Pero creo que mejor los gemelos y yo nos vayamos ya es tarde-

-Si tienes razón Aki-neechan- El pequeño Leo quien no lucía su hiperactividad típica lucía preocupado por su amiga -Mejor vamos a casa Luna-

-Si Leo... Adiós chicos-

Los gemelos se van, Jack sapo y Crow se van a dormir y Yusei y Aki quedan solos.

-Estoy preocupado por si los que fueron Dark Signers vuelvan a serlo-

-Si y no puedo creer que esa chica me dijera bruja... Pinche zorra...- Aki no termina ya que de manera imprevista, Yusei le roba un beso en los labios y hace sonrojar violentamente a la pelirroja -Y-Y-Yusei-

-Ah... Disculpa- Yusei se sonroja violentamente y se separa de Aki -No se porque lo hice-

-No importa Yusei- Aki aun sonrojada, se va alejando de Yusei en dirección a la puerta -Te veo mañana... Adiós Yusei- El pelinegro ve a su amiga salir del taller y queda solo recordando la sensación se sus labios sobre los de Aki...

 _-"¿Por qué hice eso? ¿Por qué? Acaso... ¿Aki me gusta?"-_ Ante lo último se volvió a sonrojar... Confundido y sin hallar respuesta se fue a su cuarto a dormir, ese día había sido una terrible locura y esperaba que eso terminara pronto...

.

.

.

-Camilo bajame yo puedo cuidarme sola- Astrid aunque herida tenia la suficiente fuerza para forcejear con Camilo intentando separarse de él.

-Astrid no seas terca...-

-bajame-

-De acuerdo... Intenta caminar hasta tu departamento y si no puedes solo llámame Astrid- Camilo suelta a Astrid y esta intenta caminar pero al tocar el suelo se cae ya que se sentía muy débil -¿Y bien ya vas a llegar?-

-Callate... No se porque intentas ser lindo conmigo si siempre me ignorabas cuando eramos novios-

-Estoy arrepentido Astrid-

-Levantame... Tienes razón; no estoy bien me duele-

El camino se vuele incómodo entre los chicos aunque Astrid seguía molesta recordando su pasado.

-Sabes te he extrañado Astrid-

-Callate... Prefiero el silencio entre los dos-

-¿Desde cuando te volviste tan fría?-

-Después de lo que me dijiste "Si te arrepientes, espero que yo no sea feliz en los brazos de otra chica" No creo que para una chica de 16 años sea fácil de olvidar-

-Creeme me di cuenta de que no podía vivir sin ti, sin escucharte, sin besarte, sin saber como estabas...-

-Aunque te perdone no creo que debamos ser algo más que amigos-

-Vamos... Dame otra oportunidad-

-Camilo me duele el cuerpo y estoy cansada, solo dejame en mi departamento y yo... Veré que hacer-

-No lo haré y no te quejes... No es como si fuera a violarte Astrid- Aquello hizo a Astrid sonrojarse como tomate -No lo haría... A menos me lo pidieras de nuevo-

-¡¿Que?!- Si se sentía incómoda con él en esos momentos ahora Astrid quería desaparecer -¿No hablas enserio?-

-Lo digo muy enserio querida y lamento que no lo recuerdes porque es uno de los momentos que más aprecio de lo que fue nuestro noviazgo-

-Tonto- Astrid suspiró incómoda ya que no pensó que había llegado a un punto tan lejos, ambos llegaron al departamento de la chica y Camilo se las arregla para dejarla en un sofá en la sala -Sabes podría curarme con magia-

-¿Cuantas escusas más vas a buscar para que me vaya y te deje sola?- Camilo regresa de donde había ido y comienza a curar a su amiga -Tranquilizate, solo te curare y me iré si tanto te molesta mi presencia-

-Ya es tarde y como los dark guardians están en la ciudad me da miedo que te hagan algo- Astrid no quería decirle "quedate conmigo porque... Te quiero" pero lo decía como la líder de los guardianes y se preocupaba por sus compañeros y amigos -Será mejor que te quedes conmigo... Por tu seguridad es una orden-

-Como diga su majestad- Aquel tono de broma hizo reír a la castaña ya que estaba acostumbrada a que él la molestara pero le gustaba - ¿Como te sientes? ¿Te duele?-

-Obviamente me duele Camilo... ¿Qué quieres que sienta? ¿Caricias? Auch-

-Lo siento mi reina, no debiste hacer lo que hiciste, Avalon pudo matarte - Camilo mira a su amiga con los ojos llorosos y pensó que la había hecho llorar -¿Por qué lloras? Si fue por lo que dije yo...-

-No es por eso Camilo "Snif" Es solo que me duelen mis heridas pero principalmente las del corazón-

-¿A que te refieres? Si también fue por lo que te dije el día en que terminamos... Te juro que no quise ser tan duro contigo-

-No solo es por eso... Mis padres me vendieron a las estrellas del norte por ser diferente a ellos y para que su "monstruosa" hija fuera disciplinada, me maltrataban y me veían como un monstruo, me oculte bajo una capa para que nadie más abusara psicológicamente de mi... Siempre fui la burla de todos incluso mis padres luego intentaron redimirse para volver a hacer cosas malas conmigo; destruyeron nuestro hogar y la única persona que siempre estuvo a mi lado esta desaparecida... Avalon quiere matarme y llevarse a el mundo a la ruina ¿Crees que eso no me duele?-

-Sabes... Vives mucho en el pasado, dejalo ir- Camilo limpia lentamente las traicioneras lágrimas de los ojos de la castaña y luego vuelve a lo suyo -Si vives buscando el pasado nunca podrás vivir el presente y el futuro con las personas que están contigo, recuerda lo que Mindy nos decía "Si vivimos con el dolor, este solo se fortalecerá de tus miedos y no te dejaran avanzar"-

-Gracias Camilo- Astrid cierra un momento los ojos ya que estaba segura que se quedaría dormida en cualquier momento.

-No hay de que mi reina- Él chico mira a Astrid dormida y eso le saca una ligera sonrisa -Descansa bebé... Te amo aunque creo que tu me odias-

-No te odio Camilo pero simplemente estoy triste y un poco molesta contigo... Y no me digas bebé ya que no lo soy-

-¿Ahora eres telepata?- Dijo Camilo al escuchar la voz de Astrid en su cabeza.

-Creo que sí y al parecer también puedo hacerlo dormida ya que ya lo he hecho con Leo y Luna-

-Ya mejor pon a dormir tu cerebro o sino te volverás más bipolar de lo que ya eres...-

.

.

.

 _-Ahhh maldita Astrid- Avalon miraba seriamente la ventana de su palacio y luego golpeo sin razón la pared -No sabía que esa maldita fuera además de más mayor más linda y poderosa aunque si no hubiera sido por los demás guardiames...-_

 _-Tranquilo Señor Avalon... Astrid no creo que pueda curar a el salvador y a la guardiana- Un chico de cabello negro con puntas blancas y ojos verdes se acerca al de la capucha negra, él chico no era un guardián pero estaba fiel con Avalon_

 _-No creas Saku, Astrid aunque sea muy joven es una arma letal... Ella puede encontrar fácilmente la cura- Saku era el fiel "Perro faldero" de Avalon y él tenía una idea para atraer a la guardiana líder principalmente._

 _-Señor ¿No ha considerado separar a los guardianes y robarles sus poderes? Así usted sería invencible y se desharía de ellos-_

 _-Porque nunca se me ocurrió- Avalon sonríe malvadamente y le da la razón a el chico -Saku eres un genio, y como a ti se te ocurrió la idea, te dejaré llevarla a cabo y veremos como se libran los guardianes de ella-_

 _-Como usted diga gran Avalon- El chico sonrió de lado, aunque él no quería el poder de los guardianes para él sino que quería algo más que no dejaría que nadie más tuviera... -Este solo será el comienzo de todo, mi dulce estrella...-_

 **Carol- Bueno hasta aquí por hoy, si lamento no poner el duelo de los gemelos con sus guardianes pero tenía mucha hueva de escribirlo.**

 **Grachi- Pobre Astrid ya ni con ella tiene consideración Carol y eso que es ella misma jajaja.**

 **Astrid- Si malvada por su culpa casi me mata Avalon pero mejor me voy a dormir.**

 **Carol- Si ya metí un vigésimo o vigésimo uno OCS (Si me puse a contarlos) y ya verán que cual es su propósito de este.**

 **Grachi- También no paro de reír con lo de Camilo pedófilo... A mi me dice enferma y miren quien habla jajajaja.**

 **Camilo- Tu callate porque es hasta ahora además se pedófilo no es específicamente eso, si en la historia Astrid tuviera al menos 15 años para abajo si podrías llamarme enfermo pero no lo soy.**

 **Grachi- Intenta tapar el sol con un dedo Camilo pero bueno pronto veremos como salvar a Jack sapo.**

 **Carol- Ignoren los últimos tres diálogos, bueno nos vemos en otra actualización...**

 **Este grupo loco se despide**

 _ **¡Chao!**_

 **Fecha de edición- 08 de octubre del 2018.**


	6. Los Mini-Mundos y La Cura

**Carol- Bueno ya saben lo que voy a decir así que esta vez no lo haré e iremos directo al grano bueno al menos yo.**

 **Grachi- ¿Y ese mal humor Carol?**

 **Carol- No te interesa por ahora y mejor me voy a dormir, aste cargo de el fic.**

 **Grachi- Pobre anda en sus días de furia pero bueno... Bienvenidos sean a la continuación del fic.**

 **En este capítulo intentarán curar a Jack sapo y a su guardiana y pasarán cosas bueno ¿Randoms? Bueno como sea jejeje...**

 **Yusei- ¿No sabes como es que hace esto Carol cierto?**

 **Grachi- La verdad no pero como sea...**

 **Vamos a leer.**

 _ **The Signers Guardians**_

 _ **Capítulo 6- Los Mini-mundos y la cura**_

 _ **(varios días después de lo que pasó el cap pasado)**_

Los guardianes habían estado buscando la cura para Jack y Lucero quienes no se acostumbraban a su forma de animales.

-Ya me *Croar* canse de ser un sapo *croar*-

-Tu crees que yo no Jack - Le respondió molesta Lucero ya que no era muy cómodo ser algo principalmente una rana -¿Creen que encuentren la cura?-

-Tu que crees rana Lucero- Astrid entró al taller junto con los gemelos con buenas noticias al parecer -Ya descubrimos donde podemos conseguir la cura-

-¡¿Donde?!- Le gritaron la rana y el sapo a la castaña.

-Existen lugares llamados mini-mundos en los cuales tienes que pasar una prueba para conseguir la cura que necesitas ya que es magia curativa pero solo funciona una vez y tienes que ir a otro mundo si necesitas otra cura-

-Ya veo y ¿Cómo puedes hallar esos mini-mundos?-

-Pues- La castaña se ríe nerviosamente y los demás temen que algo malo pasa -Necesito una espada que sea capaz de abrir portales y no se donde hay una-

-La tuya puede- Astrid arquea una ceja al escuchar a la rana guardiana -Mindy nos explicó cuales son las funciones de cada artefacto mágico, en tu caso la espada carmesí es capaz de abrir portales a otros lugares ¿Qué acaso no lo recuerdas Astrid?-

-No Lucero si no lo sabes perdí parte de mi memoria después de que nos separaron por lo que recuerdo muy pocas cosas de nuestro entrenamiento-

Astrid aparece la espada roja con la que luchó con Avalon pero la mira como con cara ¿Y ahora que hago? -Bien que debo hacer... Guiame Lucero Rana-

-Bien, di donde quieres ir y luego pon una gota de tu sangre en la punta para que funcione- Astrid al escuchar "Sangre" soltó un bufido molesta, tendría que cortarse y esa idea no le gustaba

-¿No iras tu sola verdad Astrid?- Le pregunta Yusei a su guardiana y esta simplemente suspira -¿Querias ir tu sola cierto?-

-Si, bueno... Yusei tu vienes conmigo y...- La castaña al no saber a quién más llevar, enciende su comunicador y...

 _-Reina de las Estrellas a_ _Rey de los Elementos_ _¿me copias?-_

 _-Reina de las Estrellas aquí_ _Rey de los Elementos te copio ¿Qué pasa?-_

 _-Tenemos una misión y necesito de tus capacidades con los elementos para ella-_

 _-Estare allí en un momento Astrid cambio y fuera-_

-Bueno chicos ya esta listo esto y creo que por ahora haré eso-

-¿Como sabes cual mini-mundo tiene la cura para estos dos?-

-Pues existen 7 mini-mundos y deberé ver si en el que vamos ahora es el mini-mundo con la cura-

En poco tiempo aparece Danilo pero con su identidad de guardián y el viaje esta listo y Astrid tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer.

-Bien aquí vamos- Astrid para una pequeña daga en su dedo y del corte comienza a brotar sangre.

-¿No te duele?- Le pregunta Yusei a la castaña y esta niega con la cabeza -Eres rara-

-No lo soy... Solo que después de la golpiza que me dio Avalon creo que perdí mi sensibilidad al dolor- Astrid coloca la sangre en la punta de la espada y esta cambia de color a ser blanca -Bien... Espada Carmesí llevame al Mini-mundo del Rey Demonio- La chica atraviesa a la nada y se forma un portal -Bien vámonos chicos-

-Suerte chicos y consigan esa cura a toda costa- Le grito Jack sapo al mirar a Yusei y a los guardianes irse a ese lugar desconocido...

.

.

.

-¿Donde estamos?- Pregunta Yusei al mirar el lugar, era una mezcla de el paraíso y el infierno donde se veía a un rey discutir con un lucero.

-¿Por qué están peleando?- Pregunta Astrid a ¿nadie? -Jaja parecen Jack y Lucero, desde que se conocen no paran de discutir-

-Bienvenidos sean a la prueba de el Rey y el lucero- Un gran dragón morado apareció y se puso en un pico del lado que parecía infierno -2 de ustedes deben entrar al laberinto de la verdad y sacrificar algo a cambio de que el rey y el lucero dejen de pelear-

-¿Y si no lo hacemos?-Pregunta Danilo a el dragón y este solo muestra un pequeño frasco con lo que parecía era la cura.

-Si no lo hacen no se les será entregada la cura y quienes la necesitan quedaran es su forma actual para siempre- Del lado del paraíso aparece el laberinto y él dragón se pone en la entrada de este -La chica tiene que venir a fuerza y uno de ustedes tiene que ir con ella-

-Eh bueno ¿Quién viene conmigo?- La castaña mira del lado de el infierno sale un ejercito de insectos mutante y al mando de este viene Valentina -¿Qué hace ella aquí?-

-Astrid tú y Yusei vayan al laberinto yo me encargo de Valentina-

-¿Seguro que estarás bien Danilo?-

-Claro, suerte- La guardiana asiente y entra a el laberinto y este por misteriosas razones desparece.

-Vaya y ahora ¿Me tengo que enfrentar a un niño?- Valentina camina cerca de el guardián pero este solo sonríe de lado -¿Por qué sonríes mocoso? No ves que estas a un segundo de tu destrucción-

\- Ay... Querida Valentina no juzges a un libro por su portada... Juzgalo por el contenido...-

.

.

.

-Y bien ¿Qué camino tomamos Astrid?-

-Creo que cada uno tiene que buscar su camino Yusei-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Solo lo digo... Cada uno tiene que encontrar su salida de aquí, así que tú busca tu salida- Ambos chicos se separaron esperando encontrar cada uno su salida.

Corriendo de un lado a otro, Yusei finalmente encuentra su salida y allí esta el dragón morado entre dos puertas.

-Veo que encontraste tu salida Yusei Fudo pero tienes ahora que sacrificar algo valioso para ti- Las dos puertas se abren pero no se mira nada detrás de ellas -En la primera puerta están las formas de como mejorar tu D-Wheel y un mundo lleno de cosas lógicas e inteligencia suprema para ti y en la segunda puerta están todas tus aventuras con tus amigos, todas las alegrías que has vivido con ellos y sobre todo el amor que sientes por tu mejor amiga Aki... Sea cual sea la puerta que pases ya no podrás pasar por la otra-

-Elijo la segunda puerta-

-Pero la salida esta en la otra puerta... Si quieres la cura deberás sacrificar todos tus buenos sentimientos, el amor y tu cariño por tus amigos-

-No tengo opción- Yusei sabiendo que quería salvar a Jack, decide renunciar a todo- elijo la primera puerta- Yusei mira la otra puerta y sin más pasa por su salida siendo envuelto por una luz brillante.

.

-¿Por qué esta melodía se me hace tan conocida?- Astrid corría por los pasillos de aquel laberinto guiada por una tenue melodía y se encuentra con su salida y nuevamente allí esta el dragón morado entre las puertas.

-Bien Astrid Ramos... Llegó la hora de tu sacrificio- Las puertas se abren pero tal y como con Yusei no se mira nada detrás de ellas -En la primera puerta está la oportunidad de que Camilo y y tú vuelvan a ser felices y que Mindy nunca haya desaparecido y tu vida es feliz y en la segunda puerta es una vida donde no sientes nada por nadie, Camilo por más que te ame tu no podrás volver a corresponderle y tu corazón sera un frío y duro témpano de hielo-

-Elijo la primera-

-Pero en la otra puerta esta la salida, si quieres la cura deberás sacrificar tu amor por Camilo y tendrás que no volver sentir nada por nadie-

-Es cruel pero... No tengo otra opción- Astrid duda pero si es necesario para salvar a Jack y Lucero, tendría que hacerlo -Adiós Camilo, te quiero- Con claras lágrimas Astrid pasa por su salida y es envuelta por una luz brillante, al salir allí estaba Yusei y Valentina escapando de la paliza que le dio Danilo, ella intento sonreír pero no podía, era algo extraño, se sentía como una roca ya que no podía sentir nada.

-Bien Yusei y Astrid... Han pasado la prueba demostrando que les importan mas sus amigo que sus propios deseos y anhelos por lo que les será dada la cura- El dragón les dio dos pequeños frascos que contenían un brillante polvo rojo -Y una cosa más...- El dragón les esparce de ese mismo polvo a Yusei y Astrid y estos sienten que son ellos mismos de nuevo -

Sin sentimientos y alegría ya no son ustedes mismos y como recompensa el rey y el lucero les devuelven lo que sacrificaron... No porque no lo necesiten sino porque ustedes demostraron que les importa más el amor y la amistad-

-Gracias- dicen los dos jóvenes y de la nada, el portal que habían hecho para llegar allí aparece y ellos saben que ya es hora de volver -Bien vámonos-

.

.

.

-No hay nada mejor que un fin de semana sola y sin nada que hacer- Aki haciendo nada en específico, ella había estado pensando en todo tipo de cosas pero sobre todo en el beso que le dio Yusei hacia días atrás y de solo pensarlo se sonrojaba, se sentía extraña como sí alguien la estuviera viendo pero estaba sola, y ahora estaba en su escritorio haciendo tarea y escuchando música y cuando dispone a irse a su cama pero algo llama su atención, en la ventana de cuarto había un bonito ramo de rosas y al verlas levanta una ceja extrañada.

-¿Como llegaron allí?- Aki abre la ventana y toma el ramo y al darse la vuelta encuentra a su guardián acostado en su cama... -¡¿Qué haces aquí?! Casi me matas del susto-

-Disculpa, no quería asustarte- Camilo mira a Aki sonrojarse pareciéndose a las rosas que tenía en mano - Veo que te gusto mi detalle... Una rosa para una rosa más bella-

-Sabes que Astrid te puede matar si se lo propone ¿verdad?- Camilo entrecierra los ojos y se ríe.

-No creo que se moleste; además ella solo es mi... Amiga- Aquel tono melancólico fue captado por la salvadora quien no puede evitar reírse -¿De qué te ríes Aki?-

-Es solo que desde el día que aquel tipo casi mata a Astrid noté que te preocupaste mucho por ella, más que como guardián y su amigo... Más bien como su novio-

-Bueno Aki, yo me preocupo por ella ya que al ser la líder no podemos dejar que algo malo le pase como a nuestra mentora Mindy-

-¿Mentora? ¿Que acaso no nacen ya con el poder de hacer lo que hacen?- Camilo niega con la cabeza y Aki entiende a que se refería con mentora -Por cierto dijiste que le paso algo malo ¿Qué le paso?-

-Nadie lo sabe- Aki arquea una ceja extrañada ¿Como sabe que le paso algo malo si ni sabe que paso en realidad? -Verás, mis amigos guardianes y yo éramos entrenados por Mindy quien era o es la reina de las estrellas, con esto no te digo que Astrid no es la reina de las estrellas bueno emmm ¿cómo te explico? Astrid es la reina de las estrellas por título más no por coronación-

-Eso es muy confuso- Aki se rasco la barbilla no entendiendo nada - Ósea... ¿Astrid es la reina de las estrellas pero no es la reina de las estrellas a la vez?-

-Si algo así, tu viste el collar que tiene Astrid, ¿la estrella de tamaño considerable? Pues ese collar es el corazón de estrella, la joya mágica más poderosa del universo ya que en ella contiene una cantidad infinita de magia que solo la portadora puede usar-

-Interesante y qué ¿Tu también tienes una joya mágica o algo así?-

-Calmate Aki que a eso voy- Camilo aparece algo como un reloj de bolsillo que parecía muy antiguo -Este el Reloj Infinito, en el gira el tiempo del universo y me permite manipular el tiempo dependiendo de si es para algo bueno o malo ya que no es muy recomendable viajar en el tiempo-

-Ya veo- Aki deja el ramo en su escritorio y luego se sienta en su cama cerca del castaño - ¿Por qué aquel tipo quería matar a Astrid y quien era?-

-Él es Avalon, el líder de los Dark Guardians, ellos son sirvientes de los Inmortales Terrestres y están usando nuevamente la ciudad para resucitar e intentar nuevamente sus planes y quiere matar a Astrid por el corazon de estrella y Astrid no es la única que quiere matarlo por lo que le hizo a nuestra mentora sino que todos tenemos un propósito para mandarlo al infierno-

-¿Por qué? Si se que es normal querer derrotar a alguien así pero ¿Cual es su propósito para destruirlo?-

-Yo... Quiero vengarme de él ya que una de los Dark Guardians es mi hermanita- Camilo saca su celular y en él una foto de él, dos niños y una chica castaña de ojos rojos -Ella es mi hermana menor y ellos son mis sobrinos, ella fue afectada por la magia corrupta de Avalon y se volvió lo que es ahora, una Dark Guardian- Camilo "accidentalmente" cambia la foto y sale una foto donde le esta dando un beso a Astrid y Aki claramente se emociona -¡No digas nada Aki! ¡No es lo que crees!-

-¡Yo sabía que Astrid y tú eran algo!- Aki mira la fecha y sus ánimos se van por un momento - Espera... Astrid me dijo que llevaban 2 años de no verse y esta foto es de hace 4 años ¿Qué paso?-

-Mejor te comento eso después por ahora mejor te cuento lo que debe importarte -Camilo guarda el aparato con cierta tristeza, extrañaba a Astrid pero no quería parecer un obsesionado con ella - Bien... Los niños, mis sobrinos son los guardianes de Leo y Luna y ellos también quieren salvar a su madre, Lucero la guardiana de Jack quiere salvar a su hermana menor como yo ya que también fue afectada por la magia corrupta, Claris quiere vengar la muerte de sus padres a manos de Avalon y Astrid pues de ella ya debes de saberlo, por ahora creo que deberé no decirte nada más ya que si Astrid se entera me mata-

-Ya veo y se ve que van enserio en su lucha- Aki se tira para atrás en su cama sorprendida, confundida y muchas cosas más - Oye ahora me vas a explicar ¿qué eres de Astrid?-

-Pues no somos nada más que amigos- Aki le dedica una mirada de "No te creo" -Bien en un pasado; Astrid y yo eramos novios pero por mi culpa todo se fue al caño-

-Oh vamos, no creo que hayas hecho algo tan malo para que Astrid...-

-La ignoraba por estar ocupado en la universidad, no hablaba con ella y siempre olvidaba cosas importantes como San Valentín, su cumpleaños e incluso nuestro aniversario de ser novios ¿Crees que alguien no va a decepcionarse?- Camilo ve a Aki con cara de ¿Crees que no era mal novio? -Y el día que terminamos creó que terminé por destruir su amor por mi-

-Eres un...- Aki no termina su frase ya que le da un buen golpe a Camilo - No se como Astrid te aguanto... Eras peor que Yusei cuando no me presta atención y eso que solo somos amigos... Aunque por como la tratas ahora se puede ver que aun la quieres-

-¿Tu crees? Si ese fue uno de los motivos por lo que vine a verla, bueno eso y por mis practicas-

-¿Practicas? Según me contó Astrid te estas graduando pero no me dijo de qué específicamente-

-Estoy estudiando medicina, estoy en último año y me mandaron de la universidad aquí a Neo Domino para hacer mis practicas-

-Ya veo-Aki mira su reloj dándose cuenta que ya era hora de ir a ver a los chicos al taller -Bueno se que tienes muuuchas cosas que contarme sobre ustedes, los Dark Guardians, ese tipo Avalon pero por ahora creo que sera todo-

-¿Tienes que ir a ver a Yusei y a esos chicos? ¿Verdad?- Aki asiente pero Camilo nota un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de Aki y no puede evitar reírse un poco -Oh vamos Aki... Sabes además de ser tu guardián puedo darte consejos y lo sabes y por como te pusiste y como te sonrojaste cuando mencione a Yusei puedo ver que estas enamorada de él-

-¡¿Cómo sabes eso?!- Aki se sonroja hasta las orejas y toma una de sus almohadas para que Camilo no la vea- Bien como supongo *sarcasmo* nos tenemos confianza, te lo diré... Sí me gusta Yusei pero no se si me pueda corresponder pero el día en que ese Avalon casi mata a Astrid, Yusei...-

-Te beso y saliste de allí corriendo- Aki mira a Camilo con cara de ¿Como sabes eso?- No me veas así, sabes puedo ir al pasado o al futuro para... Cosas que no deberías saber-

-Eres igual de raro que Astrid pero- Aki se levanta de la cama y va por un jarrón para poner las rosas -Al menos tu eres menos frío que ella- Aki abre la ventana y apunta a esta -Ya me dijiste lo que tenías que decirme así que ¡Adiós!-

-¿Me estás corriendo?- Pregunta victimizandose Camilo pero le hace caso a la pelirroja- Te veré esta noche para seguir hablando- Él chico salta a la amplia ventana de la pelirroja no sin antes darle un beso en la frente -Adiós mi linda rosa- Camilo desaparece de un momento a otro de la casa de Aki quien esta muy sonrojada y confundida...

-Él esta loco- Aki cerró la ventana y sonrió malvadamente, ya tenía una forma de fastidiar a Astrid y con algo que ella no puede negar.

.

.

.

 _-Quitate de aquí insecto- Le grita Valentina a Saku quien comenzaba a trabajar en su plan._

 _-¿Quien te crees para llamarme insecto? Mira quien habla, la zorra más usada del reino de las estrellas-_

 _-¡Repitelo imbécil!- Valentina estuvo a punto de darle su bien golpe a Saku pero este con su mente la manda a volar lejos._

 _-Esta estúpida- Vuelve a revisar los planos que estaba haciendo para hacer el extractor de poderes que le prometió a Avalon pero de la nada de su cuello saca un medallón de oro un poco grande y al abrirlo se encuentra con una mujer de cabello negro y ojos azules pero no en una foto sino que de carne y hueso -Mindy ¿Estás bien?-_

 _-Si Saku, aunque es muy incómodo estar aquí encerrada- La mujer dentro del medallón suspira y Saku lo nota -Desearía que fueras a ver a Astrid y decirle lo que me pasó-_

 _-Pero podría matarme al saber que estoy del lado de Avalon y aunque le diga que soy tu hermano no me creería y no quiero imaginarme lo que me haría-_

 _-Pero Saku, Astrid tiene el corazón de estrella... Ella es la única que puede sacarme de aquí con su magia además no creo que te haga nada- Saku rueda los ojos ignorando lo último que dijo Mindy -Además ¿No se supone que estas enamorado de ella? Porque no intentas conocerla más-_

 _-Porque si no recuerdas Astrid ya tiene novio... Este, ¿como se llamaba? ¡Ah! Camilo y no quiero que también me mate por acercarme a su novia-_

 _-Pues quien sabe ya que antes que me encerraran aquí ellos se habían peleado y supuestamente Astrid termino con él pero no se si se reconciliaron-_

 _-Si tu lo dices Mindy... "Intentare" ir a verla y preguntarle por Lucero y Twilight que se que las extrañas-_

 _-Sí... Mis dos hijas ya deben de haber crecido... Si vas a ver a Astrd mejor hazlo cuando Avalon no te vigile y así tendrás una oportunidad-_

 _-Avalon no me vigila, solo a los dark guardians- Saku siente que alguien se acerca y comienza a esconder el medallón de nuevo -Después hablo contigo Mindy, te quiero adiós- A tiempo Saku escondió el medallón ya que quien estaba allí era Avalon - Señor Avalon... Aquí están los planos del extractor de poderes, aquí pondremos a los guardianes y en una pequeña cápsula mágica quedara cada gota de su magia y luego se la otorgare a usted claramente ese poder-_

 _-Brillante y perfecto como siempre Saku- Avalon le da una palmada en la espalda al pelinegro y sonríe triunfal -Con esto seré invencible y juntos gobernaremos el universo-_

 _-Gracias Gran Señor Avaricioso- Saku miró su perfecta oportunidad de ir a la tierra y ver a la guardiana líder -Pero para hacer el extractor necesito materiales de la tierra por lo que me preguntaba sí ¿puedo ir por esos materiales?-_

 _-Claro Saku y si consigues información de los guardianes hazmela saber ¿de acuerdo?-_

 _-Si señor- Avalon se retira de donde estaba Saku y este sonríe de lado sabiendo que volvería a ver a su dulce estrella -Veamos que tanto has cambiado Astrid - Mientras tanto con la anteriomente mencionada..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

-Y eso fue lo que pasó- Los tres chicos habían contado como fueron capaces de conseguir la cura pero ahora lo que importaba era ver si esta funcionaba -Bien, hora de probar esto- Yusei y Astrid vertieron los polvos rojos en Jack y Lucero y una luz blanca los rodeó y al desaparecer dejo ver de nueva cuenta a los dos como humanos solo que como Dios los trajo al mundo, todos se dieron inmediatamente la vuelta no queriendo ver que pasaba allí.

-Vemos que funcionó DEMASIADO bien- Astrid con su varita les puso su ropa de siempre y los dos chicos antes ranas estaban que no cabían de la felicidad.

-¡Por fin! Ya me había hartado de ser un sapo- Dijo orgulloso Atlas mientras inesperadamente abraza a su guardiana quien de un golpe lo mando al suelo.

-Eso fue raro- Dijo Crow mirando extrañado la escena y todos asintieron -Jack tranquilo que si Carly te ve así se va a volver Dark Signer-

-¡No digas estupideces pajarraco!- Bramó Jack para golpear a Crow- Esa cuatro ojos no es nada mío y claro que no volverá a ser un Dark Signer... Los guardianes lo evitaran-

-No estés tan seguro Jack- Habló la guardiana líder -Si Avalon le da la carta de Aslla Piscu de nueva cuenta a Carly es posible que eso afecte a Carly sea nuevamente Dark Signer-

-¿No lo dices enserio verdad Astrid?- Pregunto la rubia a su amiga la castaña -Eso significa que...-

-Sí... Avalon puede manipular las mentes de los ex Dark Signers para volver a cerlo y que la historia se repita-

-¡Maldición!- Bramó nuevamente Jack y luego apunto acusatoriamente a Astrid -¡Esto es tu culpa Astrid! De no ser por ti... ¡Nada estaría pasando de nuevo!-

-¡¿MÍ CULPA?! Disculpa *sarcasmo* King pero al menos soy más inteligente y más útil que tú y para que sepas yo no soy la culpable QUE TODO ESTO ESTE PASANDO! ¡Eres un descerebrado, un idiota.. un hijo de...!- La castaña no termino de decir lo que iba a decir y no creía conocer ese vocabulario.

-Dilo Reina de Las Estrellas o que eres una ¿Cobarde? ¿Una tonta que no quiere admitir que se equivocó haciendo lo que hacia?- Sin darse cuenta un aura asesina rodeo a Astrid quien mando a volar a Jack contra la pared del taller y se convirtió en una especie de demonio (Pero no tan así... Casi como Raven de Tren Titans) y Jack ahora sudaba grueso pero saber que la había hecho molestar...

-¡REPITE ESO JACK Y TE MANDO AL MÁS ALLÁ Y SIN RETORNO!- Astrid dejo caer sin mucha delicadeza al rubio y salio molesta del taller no queriendo ver a nadie ante la mirada atónita de todos mal diciendo mentalmente a Jack...

-No debiste hacerla molestar Jack- Le dijo Lucero ayudando al caído Jack -Si no quieres morir aun sera mejor que no le digas esas cosas-

-Ya lo note- Jack se estiró sintiendo un dolor terrible en su espalda por el golpe que se dio- ¿Donde estará Astrid?-

-Debe ir a su departamento- Mencionó Luna al ver como estaba Astrid... Mientras Astrid pues...

La castaña iba a punto de llegar a su departamento desde que iba en el elevador no había parado de llorar... Jack tenía razón; si no fuera por ella Mindy no habría desaparecido, su hogar no habría sido destruido y ella nunca habría pasado lo que paso con su novio o ex novio ya que no sabía ni como lo miraba y como si de una convocación se tratase, allí estaba en la puerta de su departamento y cuando lo vio intentó no llorar pero la tenia difícil.

-¿Qué haces aquí Camilo?-

-Vine a verte y quiero hablar contigo- Él castaño apareció una peonía y se la dio a Astrid -Espero que te guste, no busco ya nada si me quieres o no, solo quiero verte sonreír- Ella no puede evitar que sus lágrimas y se lanza a los brazos de su amigo -¿A-A-Astrid? ¿Por qué...?-

-No digas... Nada- Astrid no podía hablar mucho solo quería desahogarse -Camilo... Abrazame-

-¿Pero...-

-Solo hazlo...- Él castaño no hizo nada más que abrazarla pero quería saber que le pasaba.

-¿Podemos hablar?-

Ambos chicos hablaron de lo muy deprimida y molesta que estaba Astrid pero Camilo no hizo nada más que escucharla y consolarla y pasó casi toda la tarde con ella solo para entenderla...

-¿No quieres que me quede? Si quieres puedo seguir siendo tu desahogador-

-Gracias Camilo pero no quiero que pierdas más tiempo conmigo-

-Pero no eres una perdida de tiempo...-

-Pero tengo que hacer mis tareas y pensar en mi selección de carrera así que- Astrid suspiró y se acerco a Camilo para darle un beso en la mejilla -Gracias por tu tiempo Camilo, adiós- La castaña se fue a su cuarto donde estaba su mochila y comenzó a ver que tareas tenía sin darse cuenta que alguien la espiaba por su ventana...

- _"Vaya se ve tan... Linda y tan tierna"-_ Pensaba Saku al ver a Astrid y sigilosamente entra en la habitación de la castaña -Buenas Noches... Reina de Las Estrellas-

-¿Quien eres?-...

 **Grachi- Hasta aquí por hoy, espero que les haya gustado y que no juzguen mal el capítulo ya que no fue escrito por Carol sino que es mío y se nota por lo cursi.**

 **Yusei- Vaya pobre Astrid pero Jack no debió de haberle dicho eso a Astrid porque si Carol se da cuenta lo va a matar...**

 **Grachi- Shhhhhh! No la llames sigue dormida y bueno saludos a Camilo Navas por comentar estos capítulos y espero que te guste la continuación.**

 **Con esto Yusei y yo nos despedimos.**

 _ **¡Sayonara!**_

 **Fecha de edición- 12 de octubre del 2018**


	7. ¿Que le pasó al Reino de Las Estrellas?

**Grachi- Hola y sean bienvenidos...**

 **Aki- ¿Donde esta Carol?**

 **Grachi- Pues no sé... Pero bueno chicos vamos a la continuación de este fic y esto es la continuación del cap pasado...**

 _ **The Signers Guardians**_

 _ **Capítulo 7- ¿Qué le paso al reino de las estrellas?**_

-¿Quien eres? ¿y que haces aquí?-

-Bien Reina De Las Estrellas... Mi nombre es Saku, sirviente de Avalon y que hago aquí es porque debo tratar un asunto contigo- Astrid al escuchar "Avalon" literalmente blindó su habitación con magia impidiendo a Saku intentar escapar si algo malo pasaba, Astrid hace lo mismo que le hizo a Jack en el taller mandando a volar a Saku solo que esta vez apunta al cuello del pobre Saku con la espada carmesí y Saku quien tenía los ojos como platos al ver como era la actitud de la guardiana -¿Astrid?-

-¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Quieres el corazón de estrella acaso? O ¿Vas a contaminarme con magia corrupta?- La castaña acerco más la punta de la espada a cuello de Saku quien trago grueso al ver la ira en los ojos de Astrid -¿No vas a responder?-

-Tranquila...- Como pudo tomo ligeramente los hombros de Astrid y la separó de él sintiendo que ya podía respirar mejor -Sí trabajo para Avalon pero... Estoy de tu lado-

-No te creo- La fría voz de Astrid lo hizo estremecerse ya que la imagen de aquella tierna y linda chica quedaba opacada cuando esta se molestaba -Bien si estas de nuestro lado dime ¿Por qué estas del lado de Avalon?-

-Por... Mi hermana Mindy- Saku saca el medallón donde se encontraba Mindy pero Astrid al ver esto vuelve a apuntar con la espada a Saku -¡Oye Espera yo puedo explicar...-

-¡¿De donde sacaste eso?!- Astrid ahora si que quería matar a Saku al ver ese medallón -Ese medallón lo estaba usando Mindy el día que despareció... ¿Por qué lo tienes?-

-Por lo que dije... Mindy es mi hermana y yo soy el único que sobreviví a la masacre de los inmortales terrestres cuando mi hermana los mando a la tierra y te lo puedo demostrar...-

-¡¿COMO?!- Saku abre el medallón con la esperanza de que Mindy este despierta -¿Que haces?-

-Mindy ¿estas despierta?- Mindy bosteza y mira de mala gana a su hermano menor -Hay alguien que quiere explicaciones y también quiere matarme y no es broma-

-Oh vamos Saku... Estaba a punto de dormirme y vienes a levantarme- Mindy nota que no es el mismo lugar donde Saku solía estar sino que era un ambiente diferente -¿Donde éstas Saku? ¿Te estas metiendo en problemas?-

-No Mindy... Te hice caso y estoy con Astrid- El humor de la pelinegra aumenta al escuchar el nombre de su aprendiz -Y como te dije casi me mata-

-No seas exagerado Saku... Astrid solo te intimida para que hables, es un don de ella- El chico se ríe nerviosamente y asiente -Y ¿Donde está? Quiero verla-

-Tranquila que a eso voy- Saku saca completamente el medallón de su cuello y se lo da a Astrid -Ten cuidado Astrid-

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué acaso hay una persona aquí dentro?-

-Pues si Ramos y espero que no me vayas a hacer algo malo- Astrid se congeló al escuchar la voz de su mentora y mira rápidamente a el medallón- Hola Astrid cuanto tiempo-

-¡¿MINDY?! ¿Eres tú?- Astrid estuvo a una milésima de segundo de tirar el medallón pero mira detenida y severamente a Saku - ¿Es un espejismo o algo así? ¿Más magia corrupta?-

\- No Astrid si soy yo- Mindy estaba a punto de gritarle prácticamente a Astrid para que se calmara y que posiblemente no matara a su hermano - Y sí por la magia corrupta es que estoy encerrada aquí-

-Ya veo- La actitud de la castaña paso de ser una mortalmente peligrosa a una más calmada y tranquila cosa que ahora agradecía el pelinegro - Pero ¿Por qué estas encerrada? Y ¿Qué le paso al Reino de las Estrellas?-

-Bien verás... Esto paso realmente...-

 _ **(Flashback Mindy PV)**_

" _El día en que la antigua Legión de Guardianes y yo les estregamos las joyas de la verdad y los artefactos mágicos, era con la intensión de ya poder mandarlos a su primera prueba como guardianes pero al dárselos nosotros quedamos expuestos a la magia corrupta o la negra... Cuando Avalon volvió como el líder de los Dark Guardians, los antiguos guardianes y yo sabíamos que no estaban listos para erradicar a ese tipo de "virus" por lo que cuando los Inmortales Terrestres usaron las almas de las estrellas para resucitar fue cuando determinamos enviarlos a la tierra para entrenarse mejor pero al no tener ni las joyas de la verdad ni los artefactos mágicos estábamos vulnerables ya que las joyas de la verdad absorben parte de nuestra magia y nos dejan sin protección._

 _-Tenemos que irnos a otro lado Reina de Las Estrellas- Me dijo el Rey de la Ilusión, nosotros representabamos lo que nos definía y esa forma tomaban las joyas de la verdad pero fue muy tarde... La antigua Legión de Guardianes se volvió piedra y yo logre escapar pero en eso el medallón en el que ahora estoy encerrada se me cayó y Avalon uso su magia corrupta para atraparme en el medallón y a pesar que tengo aun suficiente magia no soy capaz de vencer el hechizo de Avalon y sigo encerrada aquí..._

 _El Reino De Las Estrellas ahora es un lugar desolado solamente están los esclavos de Avalon, los Dark Guardians y él y al parecer Avalon cerró todos los portales de acceso al reino por que nadie sabe ni recuerda como abrirlos pero tristemente esto fue lo que pasó y lo que recuerdo... "_

 _ **(Fin del Flashback Mindy PV)**_

-Y eso paso- Astrid parecía más cercana a su pasado pero no pudo evitar suspirar -¿Sabes que le paso a Lucero y Twilight? Quisiera saber como están mis dos princesas ya que no se que paso con ellas después de desaparecer y que me encerraran aquí-

-Lucero esta muy bien, ella evoluciono lo suficiente para ya al menos poder levantar el sol en la mañana pero Twilight...-

-¿Qué le pasó Astrid? ¿Acaso fue absorbida por lo Inmortales Terrestres?-

-No no no no no- Astrid se mordió indecisa el labio pero tenia que soltarlo -Twilight es una de las Dark Guardians... Avalon logró alcanzarla con la magia corrupta y la convirtió en eso y hace unos días Lucero fue convertida en rana por Avalon pero logré junto con Danilo y Yusei, uno de los salvadores conseguir la cura-

-Gracias al cielo ya encontraron a los salvadores y siento todo esto paso- Astrid nega con la cabeza y eso hace sonreír a la pelinegra-Y según me contó Saku perdiste la memoria ¿Verdad?- Astrid asiente y Mindy le muestra algo a la castaña - Consigue polvos de hada del reino mágico con ello podrás recuperar tu memoria-

-No se si quiera recordar mi pasado... Al menos no recordar nada sobre mis padres, Camilo y... Creo que principalmente lo que quiero saber es lo de mi entrenamiento ya que eso podría ser útil por ahora-

-Tienes razón Astrid pero hay algo que debo decirte- Mindy suspiró y miro de nueva cuenta a Astrid -Yo se que el corazón de estrellas están en tu posesión pero no puedes usarlo-

-¿Por qué?-

-El corazón de estrellas solo obedece a su legítima dueña y en tu caso... La dueña aun soy yo- Astrid abre los ojos como platos al no poder creer eso -Tienes que alcanzar el corazón noble para poder ser legítimamente la dueña y eso es con un duelo con alguien superior a ti... Alguien con Mente Clara y así podrás usar la magia del corazón de estrella-

-Emmm disculpa ustedes dos- Saku quien había dicho nada desde que Astrid lo dejó sabia que se hacia tarde -Miren se que tienen mucho que hablar pero creo que mejor me voy ya que si tardo tanto Avalon puede sospechar de mi pero...- Saku mira con melancolía el medallón y aprieta con fuerza los puños -Astrid quiero... Quiero que te quedes con el medallón ya que si Avalon se da cuenta de que tengo a Mindy intentará sacarle información además se que tú podrás cuidar de ella hasta que logres investigar como sacarla de allí-

-Pero no quiero separarlos-

-Tranquila Astrid... Saku hace esto por mi bien ya que no me imagino que podría hacerme Avalon si sabe que Saku esta conmigo y él me a estado protegiendo estos años-

-De acuerdo yo cuidare de Mindy-

-Bien y una cosa más Astrid- Saku estaba a punto de salir de allí pero inesperadamente abraza a la guardiana -Cuida y protege a Mindy ¿Si? No quiera que le pase lo que a Twilight o a los Dark Guardians-

-Tranquilo Saku, yo sabré como liberar a Mindy y volver a nuestro hogar- Saku sale sonriendo ya que sabía que su plan estaba funcionando... A lo lejos sonrió bobamente dándose cuenta que aquella jovencitas tierna ahora era una despiadada y extrema mujer y eso hacia que se interesara más en ella.

-Esta vez no te vas a escapar de mi Astrid Ramos...-

 _ **(Varios días después)**_

Los guardianes estaban emocionados por "comenzar" a entrenar a los salvadores aunque sera más difícil de lo que creen.

-Bien Salvadores- Astrid caminaba de un lado a otro ante la vista de los 6 salvadores - El día de hoy los guardianes y yo buscaremos su... Destreza interior para que puedan defenderse de los Dark Guardians-

-¿Qué clase de destreza Astrid?- Le pregunta Luna a la guardiana líder.

-Destreza física y psíquica-

-¿Por que física? ¿Acaso vamos a pelear físicamente?- El tono sarcástico de Jack hizo que Astrid lo fulminará con la mirada le dieron ganas de que Heart of Star Dragon lo mandara a volar.

-Si Jack ya que los Dark Guardians les encanta la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo aunque puede que se de un duelo- Le dijo Lucero a Jack quién gruñó a lo bajo, la guardiana líder se alejó temporalmente para ver el medallón donde esta Mindy.

-¿Estas bien? Te noto nerviosa-

-Si Mindy pero no se si esto funcione-

-Tranquila confía en ti y en los guardianes-

-Gracias Mindy, después hablamos-

Astrid regreso con los salvadores aunque más confiada -Bien chicos ¿Quien quiere comenzar?-

-Yo quiero Astrid- Aki levanto la mano y se acerco a Astrid -Pruebame-

-De acuerdo- Astrid suspira y mira a Aki - ¿Con qué quieres comenzar? ¿Prueba física o psicológica?-

-La psicológica- Dijo segura la pelirroja.

-¿Estas segura Aki? Y ¿Sí toca tu pasado?- Le pregunta Yusei a Aki quien sonrió de lado.

-De hecho ese el punto de esta prueba- Todos los salvadores e incluso los guardianes la ven con cara de "Esa idea no me gusta " -Es por su bien-

-¿Como va a ser de nuestro bien recordar cosas dolorosas del pasado?- Le pregunto Crow con cierta incomodidad a Astrid quien lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Porque si los Dark Guardians entran y atacan sus mentes lo primero que tocaran es su pasado por lo cual deberán... Emmm ¿Como decirlo? Vencer el miedo de su pasado ya que en lo más profundo de su mente se que tienen miedo a su pasado- Todos se miran con cara de "Tiene razón " y Astrid tiene cara de "estos tipos son bien estúpidos -Bien Aki cierra los ojos un momento y cuando yo te diga los abres ¿De acuerdo?- La pelirroja asiente y Astrid saca la famosa varita mágica y apunta a Aki con esta -En los más profundo de la tierra y el mar, en tu cabeza ahora entraras, sin miedo a tu pasado tu prueba haz de comenzar... Bien abre los ojos- Aki abre los ojos y esta en una sala de fondo blanco **(igual a la del sueño de Yusei solo que esta vez no es ninguno de los guardianes oscuros)** confundida camina hasta atrás para encontrarse desafortunadamente con...

-¡¿DIVINE?!- Grita Aki asustada y Divine la toma de los hombros -¡No sueltame! ¿No estás muerto? Misty te mato con Ccarayhua cuando era Dark Signer-

-No mi bruja de la rosa negra, todo fue una mentira y ahora volverás a ser mi juguete- Aki logra soltarse de Divine y se topa al otro lado con sus padres, ella intenta abrazarlos pero estos se alejan con miedo en sus ojos...

-No te nos acerques monstruo- Le gritaron a Aki y esta solo corre a otro lado para encontrarse con sus amigos.

-Eres una bruja... Nadie te quiere por eso- Le gritaron todos y Aki forzaba sus lágrimas nos salir de sus ojos -Apartate bruja monstruosa- Jack y Crow la empujaron y ella cayó en los brazos de Yusei.

-Yusei yo...-

-Aki- Yusei la suelta dejándola caer sin mucha delicadeza al piso y se ríe de ella -¿Enserio crees que algún día podría fijarme en ti...? Eres patética y nosotros siempre estaremos encima te ti y ¿Por qué? Porqué nosotros no somos personas monstruosas como tú... Mientras tú eres una bruja-

-/¡BRUJA! ¡BRUJA!/- Aki abrazó sus rodillas y se puso a llorar... Todos tenían razón, era alguien patética, alguien que no merecía amigos tan buenos como Yusei, Jack, Crow y los gemelos pero recordó que todo era una prueba de los guardianes...

-Ustedes...- Aki se levantó y limpió sus lágrimas ya que ella no tenía miedo a su pasado ya que ella era alguien fuerte y valiente y sabía que ya no era la bruja de la rosa negra... Ahora y siempre solo estaría Aki Izayoi -... ¡Ustedes solo son mi pasado! Y ¡Mi pasado no es hoy... Y ya no soy la bruja de la rosa negra solo soy Aki Izayoi! ¡No tengo miedo de si la gente aun me mira así porque se que he cambiado y Yusei y mis amigos estarán allí para mí y no me dejaran sola!...- De la nada todo desaparece y Aki regresa donde estaban los demás antes de que todo esto pasara -¿Qué paso? ¿Hice mal la prueba?-

-No de hecho lo hiciste muy bien- Aki mira confundida a la guardiana líder y esta sonríe un poco -Dentro de tu mente en lo más profundo sabías que tenías miedo a ser de nuevo como la bruja de la rosa negra pero sabes que eso ya no puede afectarte ya que tienes a tus amigos que te apoyan-

-Tienes razón Astrid jeje-

-Y ahora te toca tu prueba física ¿Aprendiste algo de gimnasia durante las clases de Ame?-

-Creo que sí- Aki estaba de espaldas y cuando se da la vuelta ve algo que parecía sacado de los juegos de gimnasia que había participado con la castaña solo que mas difícil -¡Astrid! No soy la mujer maravilla como para hacer esas clases de acrobacias-

-Vamos no es taaan difícil, solo tienes que demostrar tres puntos, velocidad, agilidad y fuerza no es tan difícil hasta es como un parque de diversiones...-

-Más bien parque de la muerte- Susurra Aki y luego se ríe -Y si es taaaaaan fácil ¿por qué no lo haces tu primero Ramos?-

-¿Me estas retando Izayoi?-

-Astrid no es hora de juegos- Le gritó Mindy desde el medallón y Astrid sonríe forzosamente -Ponla a hacer la prueba y punto-

-Oye tranquila no es como si vaya a pasar algo malo...- Aki le quita el medallón a Aki y Mindy se pone pálida -¡Hey devuelveme eso Izayoi!-

-¿Quién es esta mujer? ¿Otro bicho mágico como tú?-

-¿Bicho mágico? Mira Aki Izayoi vuelve a decir eso y te juro que te mando a volar-

-¿Como sabes quien soy?-

-Soy Mindy Start, La Reina De Las Estrellas así que devuelveme a Astrid-

-¿Espere? ¿No es usted la mentora de los guardianes?- El resto al escuchar eso se van donde Astrid quien quería mandar con la mente a volar a Aki - ¿No se supone que desaparecio?-

-¿Como sabes eso Aki? Eso solo lo sabíamos los guardianes y yo- Le pregunta Astrid a Aki y esta se ríe un poco y Camilo le hace una seña para que no lo delate.

-Pues... Camilo me lo dijo- Astrid miró acusatoriamente a Camilo quien se puso pálido ya que no tenía permitido hablar de esas cosas aún -¿Por que me ven así? ¿Hice algo malo?-

-¡Tú que crees!- Le gritan los guardianes y Aki suelta un bufido -¡Ya devuelveme a Mindy!- Astrid le quita el medallón a Aki y mira a Mindy quien sólo niega con la cabeza.

-Astrid creo que sera mejor que cada uno entrene por separado a los salvadores y es hora que tengas una sesión de guardianes-

-Si Mindy- Astrid baja la cabeza y maldecía internamente a Aki y Camilo por sapos.

-Y ¿Sabes algo sobre Avalon?-

-Pues...- Antes que dijera algo, la tierra tiembla y las marcas de los salvadores comienzan a brillar junto con la de los guardianes pero también se siente un aura maligna -Los Dark Guardians están cerca-

-¿Que pasa Astrid?- Le pregunta Crow a la guardiana líder y esta levanta la cabeza.

-Los Dark Guardians están en la ciudad nuevamente y... Un inmortal terrestre-

-¡¿INMORTAL TERRESTRE?!-

-Sí- Astrid guarda a Mindy en su cuello nuevamente y mira a los guardianes -Guardianes, lleven a los salvadores lejos de aquí, yo voy por los dark guardians ¿De acuerdo?-

-¿Pero irás tu sola?- Le pregunta la pelirroja a Astrid y esta no dice nada.

-Es una orden...- Astrid les da la espalda y comienza a correr - Tengan cuidado y no bajen su guardia- En un salto la chica queda en uno de los tejados de las casas y todos la pierden de vista.

-¿Donde va?- Pregunta Yusei a los guardianes - ¿Qué le pasa a Astrid?-

-No lo sabemos Yusei pero- Chelsy ve en dirección donde se fue la líder y suspira -Tenemos que llevarlos a un lugar seguro-

-Pero...-

-Nada de peros... Son órdenes de Astrid y hay que cumplirlas- Les dijo la guardiana más pequeña pero los salvadores querían ver que sucedía mientras alguien se había escapado detrás de Astrid y los guardianes notan la ausencia de uno de ellos además de Astrid -¿Donde esta Time?-

-¿Desaparecio?-

-¡Nooo!- Gritó Claris y todos la miran extrañada-Time se fue detrás de Astrid...-

.

.

.

-Salgan Dark Guardians- Astrid es atacada por el inmortal terrestre pero logra esquivar el ataque y quien estaba en el inmortal terrestre que estaba allí era... -Avalon-

-Hola querida ¿Me extrañaste? - Aquello hizo que Astrid le hirviera la sangre por el odio que le tenia al guardián oscuro pero no puede evitar sonreír.

-Lo siento pero creo que ahora lo único que quiero es matarte idiota-

-Intentalo querida...- El Dark Guardian sonríe arrogante y mira a la chica en el suelo -Te reto a un riding duel Astrid, si yo gano me darás el corazón de estrella-

-Bien pero si yo gano me dirás cual es tu verdadero objetivo y porqué estas haciendo lo que haces-

-De acuerdo Astrid... Que comience el duelo- El inmortal terrestre desparece y se convierte en carta y se va al mazo de Avalon - Que el mejor duelista gané pero claramente ganaré yo- Avalon se monta a su D-Wheel **(Se parece a la Bommer solo que más con efectos más malvados)** mientras que a la velocidad de la luz aparece la D-Wheel de Astrid y se sube a esta y alrededor de ellos se forma una muralla de fuego morado y toma la forma de un dragón **(Similar a la marca del Dragon Carmesí solo que tenían partes de cada uno de los inmortales terrestres, okey no pero algo así)**

 _ **¡Duelo!**_

 _ **Speed World On**_

-El que llegue y pase la curva primero tendrá el primer turno- Astrid sonrió y aceleró pero Avalon se interpuso y no la dejo rebasar pero tuvo un buen presentimiento y el primero en pasar la curva fue... -¡Maldita!-

-Lo siento pero las bestias de culo gordo se mueven más lento- Avalon gruñe ya que no creyó que pasaría eso -Tomo el primer turno-

-Hazlo y demuestrame que estas a la altura de una reina de las estrellas-

 **Astrid (4000 LP)-** Mi turno, robo, convoco a Galaxy Star Queen en modo de ataque **(1500 Atk)** y ahora activo su efecto descartando mi mano al cementerio puedo tomar la misma cantidad de cartas de mi deck y convocar los monstruos que robe...- Astrid manda su mano al cementerio y roba 5 cartas de su deck- Robé 2 monstruos así que vengan al campo Lady Star Witch en modo de defensa **(2000 Def)** y a Dragon Fire Fairy en modo de ataque **(1200 Atk)** coloco el resto de mi mano boca abajo y termino mi turno-

 **Avalon (4000 LP)-** ¿Es todo? ¡Ja!

¡Patética! Te demostraré el verdadero poder del mal, mi turno robo, convoco a Nightmare Hellish Dragon en modo de ataque **(3000 Atk)** y ahora activo su habilidad especial, puedo invocar a un monstruo de nivel 4 o superior de mi deck a mi campo y que no podras atacarlo en el siguiente turno, convoco a Rockchero Nightmare en modo de ataque **(2800 Atk)** , coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno-

 **Astrid (4000 LP)-** _"Que raro no me atacó... ¿Qué estas pensando Avalon? "_ Mi turno robo, convoco a Star Warrior en modo de ataque **(1900 Atk)** ahora sincronizo a mi leven 2 Star Warrior y a mi leven 4 Lady Star Witch para ¡Synchro Summon! Aparece Witch of the Ice Persorce **(2200 Atk)** y ahora activo su efecto, cuando en el campo de mi adversario hay un monstruo de mayor ataque que

Witch of the Ice Persorce toma el ataque de el monstruo con mayor ataque así que Witch of the Ice Persorce gana el ataque de Nightmare Hellish Dragon **(Witch of the Ice Persorcers 2200 Atk= 5200 Atk)** ¡Battle! ¡ Witch of the Ice Persorce ataca a Nightmare Hellish Dragon! ¡Ice Wings!-

 **Avalon-** ¡Activo el efecto de Nightmare Hellish Dragon! Mandando un monstruo al cementerio puedo evitar su destrucción y reducir el daño a la mitad **(Avalon 4000 LP= 2900 LP)** \- Avalon es recibe el daño y siente un fuerte dolor en su cuerpo - ¡Ahhh! ¡Que dolor más delicioso! ¡Intenta darme más de este doloroso placer Astrid!-

 **Astrid -** Coloco 2 cartas boca abajo y terminó mi turno-

 **Avalon (2900 LP)-** Mi turno ¡robo!- La carta que el dark guardian saca emanaba un aura maligna y este al verla sonríe maliciosamente -Este es tú fin Guardiana... Activo el efecto de Rockchero Nightmare al sacrificarlo puedo convocar dos tokens Nightmare a mi campo y luego usar la carta mágica Nightmare Bloody Hellish con ella sacrificando a los dos tokens puedo...- Alrededor del fuego morado aparcencen personas y aparece en el cielo algo como un corazón **(Si ya saben ese que aparece cuando se va a convocar al Inmortal Terrestre)** y las almas de estas personas entran o mejor dicho son absorbidas por el corazón - Entre la espada y la pared, el dios invencible renace del inframundo ¡Deciende! Earthbound Kaottho Mirhaik **(5000 Atk)** \- Un enorme dragón negro de tres cabezas con líneas transversales grises aparece de la tierra y la marca de Astrid comienza a dolerle - Activo el efecto de Earthbound Kaottho Mirhaik por cada uno de los monstruos en el cementerio puede aumentar 500 puntos más de ataque y aumenta mis puntos de vida actualmente hay 4 monstruos en mi cementerio a **(Earthbound Kaottho Mirhaik 5000 Atk = 7000 Atk) (Avalon 2900 LP= 4900 LP)** ¡Battle! Earthbound Kaottho Mirhaik ataca a Which of the Ice Persorce **(Astrid 4000 LP= 2200 LP)** coloco 3 cartas invertidas y termino mi turno-

 **Astrid (2200 LP)-** Mi turno robo... Activo el efecto de Witch of the Ice Persorce, cuando es destruida en batalla puedo robar cartas de mi deck equivalente a la mitad de su nivel, ella es nivel 6 así que puedo robar 3 cartas de mi deck- De manera extraña al sacar las tres cartas estas toman un color dorado muy brillante que impresionó tanto a Avalon como a Astrid pero al verlas sonríe de lado - Activo la Speed Magic Queen Exile cuando tengo 2 Speed Counters o más; retiro a Galaxy Star Queen del juego y recibo sus puntos de defensa como puntos de vida **(Galaxy Star Queen 1000 Def) (Astrid 2200 LP =3200 LP)** y activo el efecto de Lady Star Witch cuando esta en el cementerio puedo convocar a Baby Star Fair tokens Star en modo de ataque y ahora sincronizó a leven 1 Baby Star Fairy con uno de mis tokens leven 1 para convocar al Synchro tuner Star Lion y ahora sincronizó a leven 1 Dragon Fire Fairy con mi otro token para convocar a mi otro Synchro tuner Star King y ahora activo el efecto de Star King puedo convocar especialmente a un monstruo Synchro de mi mano y si es nivel 5 o mayor dejarlo en nivel 4 así que convoco a Heart of Star Dragon **(2500 Atk)** como monstruo nivel 4 **(Carol- Imagínese la animación de cuando Yusei hace su accel synchro pero ¡Oh sorpresa lo que sigue!)** ¡Noble Heart! Sincronizó a mi nivel 4 Heart of Star Dragon con mis synchro tuners Star King y Star Lion para convocar ¡Abre el corazón y la mente y verás mejor el camino!- Astrid desaparece y Avalon queda con cara de WTF? - ¡Burning Accel Synchro! ¡Aparece y Desciende! ¡Heart Rose Star Dragon! **(2500 Atk)** \- Una luz inmensa rodea al dragón y Avalon mira con algo de miedo a la guardiana...

-¡¿BURNING ACCEL SYNCHRO!? ¿Qué intentas Astrid Ramos?-

-Intentó detenerte de una vez por todas- Astrid sonríe de lado y mira a su renovado dragón -¡Activo el efecto de Heart Rose Star Dragon! ¡Por cada monstruo en mi cementerio gana 500 puntos de ataque, hay 5 tuners en mi cementerio por lo que aumenta 2500 más de ataque **(Heart Rose Star Dragon 2500 Atk= 4000 Atk)** y a continuación activo la Speed Magic Moonlight Sword cuando tengo 2 Speed Counters o más con ella puedo tomar el ataque de 2 monstruos en mi cementerio y darle ese ataque a un monstruo en mi campo, elijo a Heart of Star Dragon **(2500 Atk)** y a Witch of the Ice Persorce ( **2200 Atk) (Heart Rose Star Dragon 4000 Atk = 8700 Atk)** ¡Battle! ¡Heart Rose Star Dragon ataca a Earthbound Kaottho Mirhaik!-

 **Avalon-** Activo la carta trampa Earthbound Salvation con ella puedo retirar del campo a Kaottho Mirhaik del campo y detener tu ataque y activo la otra carta trampra Nightmare Bomb con ella no puede usar efectos ya sea de tu campo, mano o cementerio en ninguno de mis monstruos así que no tienes a quién atacar querida...-

 **Astrid-** Eso es lo que tú crees activó la Speed Magic Lucky Star Day, teniendo 2 Speed Counters puedo atacarte directamente negando cualquier efecto de magia o trampa de tu campo o cementerio y negar los efectos de cualquier monstruo-

-No puede ser ¡MALDITA SUERTUDA!-

-Yo no confío en la suerte solo confío en el trabajo duro y sin trampas Avalon- Astrid se ríe y logra encarar con su D-Wheel a Avalon -¡Heart Rose Star Dragon ataca directamente a Avalon! ¡Rose Star Flame! **(Avalon 4900 LP =0 LP)** \- Avalon sale volando y la muralla de fuego desaparece pero Avalon al tocar el suelo se vuelve polvo y Astrid gruñe ya que le había mentido -Ese bastardo...-

-Tranquila pronto sabrás que quiero pero te adelantaré que no tendré piedad con este mundo asqueroso- Avalon aparece detrás de Astrid y apunta con un arma al corazón de ella -Ahora adiós Astrid...-

-¡NO LE TOQUES NI UN PELO BASTARDO O SI NO TE MATO!- Camilo había aparecido para salvar a Astrid y le da un bastonazo **(Carol- Es un bastón parecido al de gatubelo... Digo, digo el de Cat Noir de miraculous ladybug {si conocen el programa bueno y si no... Que mal} no un bastón de anciano viejito que apenas se puede mover)** y Avalon retrocede y dispara por "accidente" pero lamentablemente envés de que la bala de en su objetivo da en alguien más...

-¡Maldicion!- Grita el peliblanco y desaparece en una nube oscura y Astrid se acerca a Camilo.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? Pudiste haber muerto-

-Gracias Camilo por hacer evitado que me matara nuevamente Avalon... Un simple gracias tampoco te va matar Astrid-

-Sí pero por eso ahora estas herido- Astrid revisa donde le había dado la bala al castaño y suspira -¿Te duele mucho?-

-¡¿Tu que crees?! Auch- Astrid rueda los ojos y de un momento a otro aparecen en el departamento de la castaña -¿Pero que caraj**?-

-Tranquilo solo voy a curarte ¿sí? No quiero sentirme culpable si se te infecta y luego quedas sin un brazo- Camilo se rió por lo último y con su brazo sano (porque la bala le dio en el brazo izquierdo) abraza a Astrid quien se sonroja - ¿Qué haces Camilo?-

-No es que hago mi amore es lo que voy a hacer- En un pequeño pero ágil movimiento Camilo logra robarle un beso a Astrid quien se sonroja hasta las orejas pero tenía su puño listo para separarlo de ella pero se deja llevar por el momento pero se separa de él en un solo movimiento.

-¡Tú eres un...!- Ahora su sonrojo no era de vergüenza sino de furia pero luego de manera inesperada le da otro beso a su amigo quien estaba más rojo que ella -Gracias por salvarme Camilo-

-¿Te dicho lo bipolar y psicópata que eres?-

-Sí pero aun así me has querido durante todo este tiempo- Y ambos guardianes sin darse cuenta están siendo observados por el resto de guardianes quienes tenían una buena vista de ellos...

-Chicos no es hora de concretar su amor y si tanto les urge eso vallanse al cuarto ¡cochinos sin escrúpulos!- Ambos castaños notan de donde había venido aquella voz. Había sido Lucero quien dijo lo antes escrito aquí ^-^ -Ya se me hacia raro que Astrid negara tanto que no te quería Camilo y...- El rostro de la rubia cambia drásticamente al ver como se desangraba el brazo del guardián -¡¿Qué diablos te paso en el brazo Harris?!-

-Pues...- Camilo iba a relatar lo sucedido pero Astrid lo interrumpe.

-Avalon intentó matarme por milésima vez pero Camilo se interpuso y Avalon le disparó a él y al parecer eran balas de plata ya que como recuerdan somos inmunes a cualquier tipo de balas excepto las de plata- Todos están con cara de "Wow" y Astrid aparece un pequeño frasco de polvos blancos brillantes y deja caer un poco en donde estaba la herida y esta cicatriza de manera instantánea -No pregunten, solo son polvos de hada y...-

-¿Fuiste al reino mágico? Se supone que solo personas con gran capacidad mágica pueden ir allí, ¿como es que tú...-

-No se pero fueron ordenes de Mindy quien gracias al cielo ya esta con... Nosotros- Astrid nota que no tenía el medallón donde estaba Mindy y se pone pálida -¡¿DONDE ESTA MINDY?!...-

.

.

.

-Entonces ¿Usted es la mentora de los guardianes?-

-Sí chicos pero será mejor que me devuelvan a Astrid porque si se da cuenta los ahorcará-

-Claro que no señorita Mindy... Y si mejor nos cuenta como fue que Astrid y los demás se volvieron guardianes...

-Esta bien-

...

 **Grachi- Hasta aquí por hoy y espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Aki- Sigo preguntándome ¿Donde esta Carol?.**

 **Grachi- Bien sobre eso... Carol les manda a decir lo siguiente:**

 **1-) Que ella los extraña mucho y lamenta actualizar tarde pero el colegio le tiene la cabeza frita.**

 **2-) Ella esta trabajando en otros proyectos por lo que estará actualizando tarde.**

 **3-) Me dejo a cargo de el fic hasta que logre estar libre del colegio y espera de todo corazón que estén bien y que le manda saludos a todos los que dejan sus reviews y le dan follow y favorite.**

 **4-) La nueva habilidad de Astrid (en el fic) se le inventó a Carol al a pensar como seria unir el Burning Soul de Jack y la Clear Mindy de Yusei y el dragón que se convocó en el duelo de hoy es la carta insignia oficial de Carol y como ya saben... Esta carta no existe en el juego oficial y la invocación tampoco.**

 **Y bueno le mando un saludo a Camilo Navas tambien por darle follow y andreabunny20 por comentar y a Yusei Fudo 44 por también darle**

 **favorite y follow a la historia enserio eso alienta más a Carol a escribir y a mí también por que no jejeje.**

 **Y con esto Aki y yo nos despedimos deseándoles toda la buena vibra para la semana y puede que este fin de semana Carol reviva en su página de Facebook y publique un nuevo fic.**

 **Soy Grachi y me despido...**

 _ **¡Sayonara!**_

 **Fecha de edición- 29 de Octubre del 2018**


	8. Orígenes 1ra parte

**Grachi- Hola y bienvenidos sean a la continuación del fic.**

 **Y diré que estos tres capítulos (Del 8 al 10) son un poco de relleno y son un poco cortos porque yo la verdad no se como va tanto la historia (con esto me refiero a que no se que pasa por la cabeza de Carol) y la mayoría sera un PV de Mindy.**

 **También quiero resaltar el hecho que Carol apareció e intervino como escritora en el duelo del cap pasado cuando dije que ella no esta escribiendo pero eso fue porque ella me manda los duelos porque ya los tiene listos.**

 **Y no tengo que decir algo novedoso así que sin más ¡Vamos a lo chido!**

 _ **The Signers Guardians**_

 _ **Capítulo 10: Orígenes de los guadianes 1ra parte**_

-Y bien señorita Mindy ¿Con quién quiere comenzar?-

-Creo que con los guardianes más pequeños- Respondió con calma la ojiazul y miró de nueva cuenta a los chicos peliverdes -Bien Chelsy y Danilo pues; fueron denominados los guardianes más jóvenes de todos los tiempos ya que todos suelen ser más mayores que ellos dos-

-Si eso lo notamos- Dijo Luna quien estaba junto con Leo y a su vez tenía a el medallón donde estaba Mindy - Pero se ve que son muy valientes para hacer lo que hacen-

-Si Luna y bueno el como fueron elegidos para ser guardianes es una larga y no tan larga historia...- Mindy suspira y empieza a recordar -Bien Chelsy y Danilo...

 _ **( Pasado Mindy PV)**_

" _Su tío Camilo solía cuidar de ellos y ellos eran muy felices con sus padres aunque no solían pasar tanto tiempo con ellos ya que su madre era una reconocida cantante y diseñadora del Reino De Las Estrellas Y El Universo y su padre solía hacer muchos negocios por el universo pero a ellos no les importaba mucho ya que eran felices con Camilo quien había comenzado su entrenamiento como guardián..._

 _Cuando fueron elegidos ellos al principio eran renuentes ya que pensaban que no pasarían las pruebas ya que son sumamente complicadas y lo digo por experiencia._

 _-Olvidalo tío yo no aré algo tan peligroso- Dijo Chelsy al mirar lo difícil que era la prueba asignada para ella y su hermano se rió._

 _-La verdad para una niñita como tú no creo que puedas levantar ni siquiera el martillo-_ **(Grachi- La prueba era ese juego en el que tienes que hacer que una cosa como una palanca y que esta toque una campana pegándole a una especie de botón donde casi nadie puede triunfar)** _Chelsy suspiró y ya era su turno..._

 _-Confía en ti Chelsy y nunca dudes de lo que puedes ser ya sabes que al menos yo te apoyo- Camilo le guiña el ojo y Chelsy tomó el martillo solo que se le cae y no era capaz de levantarlo; suspiró resignada y bajo los hombros en señal de derrota -¡Vamos Chelsy no te rindas!-_

 _-Ella solo es una niñita debilucha ¡Es una debilucha!- Gritaban los hombres que estaban allí y eso hizo que a Chelsy le saliera una venita de su frente..._

 _-¡Si serán unos...!- Chelsy no dudó en volver a recoger el enorme martillo -¡IDIOTAS!- Y con todas sus fuerzas le dio al botón y "la palanca" rompió la campana y todos quedaron boquiabiertos menos Camilo ya que él confiaba en ella._

 _Chelsy sus elegida por Dominic "El Rey De La Ilusión " como su aprendiz y Chelsy fue denominada por él "Chelsy la fuerte" y pues más detalladamente. Ella es la "Reina de Las Estaciones " Ya que en eso fue entrenada por Dominic, su joya de la verdad es el Cristal de Las Estaciones, es un colgante con el cual puede manejar las estaciones del año y su artefacto mágico es el Arco De Hielo con el cual ella puede decidir que hacer cuando te dispara con las flechas estacionales..._

 _Y en el caso de Danilo, él era más confiado que su hermana mayor y nunca dudo de su prueba que era intentar manipular los elementos (Fuego, agua, aire y tierra) con su mente cosa que ¡NADIE LOGRABA! y él lo logró a la primera pero de una manera impresionante ya que para ser un niño de 10 años no debía ser muy fácil y eso llamó la atención de Grachi "La Reina de La Diversión" quién quedo maravillada con la capacidad de Danilo quién no dudo en tomarlo como su aprendiz (eso y porque creo que se picó {enamoró} de él) y le encantaba verlo manejar perfectamente los elementos..._

 _Danilo fue denominado como "Danilo el Incontrolable" ya que nadie podía controlar su impresionante capacidad mental. Él tiene el título de "El Rey de los Elementos" por su capacidad de la manipulación y por su joya de la verdad es el Prisma De Los Elementos la cual esta en un brazalete y su artefacto mágico es el Lazo Elemental el cual puede hacerte sucumbir a el mando de él a cualquier persona que toque el lazo_ **(Grachi- Tome la referencia del "Lazo De La Verdad" de Wonder Woman)** _Pero si se niega a no sucumbir ante a él, Danilo puede "tortularlo" con los elementos y hacer que escupa la verdad de mil maneras..._

 _Ellos comenzaron con su entrenamoento casi de inmediato pero a Chelsy nunca le agradó el hecho de que Camilo cortejara a Astrid ya que solía verla demasiado y esta simplemente lo ignorara y la razón era por que Astrid era demasiado menor que Camilo y eso no le gustaba pero realmente lo que no quería era ver sufrir por amor a su tío..._

 _-Tío por favor ¡Deja de caer en los encantos de esa amagada! ¡Ella no te quiere!-_

 _-Chelsy no voy a caer en un capricho tuyo y además yo solo veo a Ramos como mi amiga-_

 _-¡Mentira!- La pequeña lloraba desconsolada y no quería escuchar a Camilo -¡ELLA ES 6 AÑOS MENOR QUE TÚ! ¡ESE AMOR SERÍA IMPOSIBLE!-_

 _-¡YA CHELSY!- Camilo le había gritado a Chelsy y esta solo le dio una patada en la entrepierna para luego darle y golpe en la espinilla -¿Por qué hiciste eso?-_

 _-Eres un tonto por creer en ella- La verdad Chelsy siempre fue caprichosa y sobreprotectora con Camilo ya que no creía que alguien fuese "digna" de ser la enamorada de su tío mientras que a su hermano le daba igual ya él si quería a Astrid._

 _._

 _-¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Tu culpa! ¡TU CULPAAAAAAA!- Gritaba y se desquitaba Chelsy con una bolsa de boxeo y luego no dudo en apuñalar la bolsa de boxeo y se tiró al suelo llorando, yo me acerqué a ella y me dio muy asustada -Eeeeh hola señorita Mindy-_

 _-¿Estas bien Chelsy? Te noto muy triste y sobre todo molesta- Me referí a la bolsa de boxeo que estaba quedando sin relleno y Chelsy ríe nerviosamente._

 _-Sí es solo que estoy muy molesta con mi tío y todo es culpa de Astrid-_

 _-¿Astrid?- Arquee la ceja extrañada ¿Qué tenía que ver mi aprendiz en todo esto? -¿Qué pasó con Astrid?-_

 _-Es solo que ¡Quiero que se aleje de mi tío!- Lloriqueo ella y se cruzó de brazos -¡Ella no lo quiere y no quiero verlo sufrir como con Amelía!-_

 _-¿Amelía?- Ella se limpia sus lágrimas y asiente -¿Quién es ella?-_

 _-Ella fue novia de mi tío pero solo lo usaba para conseguir dinero y provocarle celos a su verdadero novio quien también solo le importaba el dinero y siento que así como es Astrid de amargada sera lo mismo- Yo me acercó a ella y la abrazó._

 _-¿Y sabes por qué es ella así?-_

 _-No-_

 _-Verás Astrid es "huérfana", sus padres la vendieron a las Estrellas Del Norte y ella nunca les perdonará a sus padres lo que le hicieron, ella siempre buscaba desquitarsela con objetos y decidí entrenarla para ver si sería digna de ser mi sucesora- Ella se sorprende mucho y yo la abrazo más -Ella no es dura ni amargada solamente tiene demasiado frágil el corazón y no le gusta vivir en su pasado mucho tiempo pero- Hice una pausa y la miré, ella seguía sollozando y acaricie su cabello castaño -He notado que con tu tío siempre sonríe y él al lado de Astrid y se ve que ella se ha encariñado con Camilo-_

 _-Pero siempre lo ignora- Susurró ella y yo la abrazó -No creo que ella quiera realme...-_

 _-Mira solo te diré esto Chelsy, primera no seas tan sobreprotectora con Camilo ya que tarde o temprano siempre se va a enamorar y eso no lo puedes evitar tú, segundo no puedes odiar a alguien por ser como es por ejemplo yo no te odio por ser alegre y se que tu tampoco me odias a mí y tercero trata de conocer a Astrid y verás que es una gran chica-_

 _-Creó que lo intentaré señorita Mindy-_

 _-Así me gusta y supongo que deberías pedirle perdón a Camilo por lo que le hiciste y...- Reparé con magia la ya muerta bolsa de boxeo y Chelsy se ríe -No desquites tu furia así mejor dejala para entrenar- Me levantó y me voy alejando de ella y Chelsy se va más feliz y menos molesta._

 _Chelsy al fin aceptó a Astrid como pareja de Camilo aunque encomendando que quería muchos primitos cosa que Astrid dijo que por ahora no llegaría a cumplir eso._

 _Con el tiempo Camilo, Chelsy y Danilo ya habían sido declarados como guardianes oficiales y lucían listos para ir a una misión como guardianes ellos tres pero en esos días atacó Avalon y Grachi, Dominic y Flash mandaron a esos tres a Noruega donde estaba su madre (en el caso de Camilo) y abuela (En caso de Chelsy y Danilo, ellos según me contaron si recordaban todo pero a los tres les preocupaba Asuka y Edward quienes estaban en el reino de las estrellas durante la masacre pero como Leo y tú deben saber ellos fueron convertidos en Dark Guardians y el resto de la historia ya la conocen..._

 _(Fin Pasado Mindy PV)_

-Vaya pobres...- Dijo Leo cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-Si pero son fuertes y lograron salir adelante pero se que a Chelsy y Danilo el "perder" a sus padres-

-De hecho me recuerda mucho a nosotros dos- Leo mira confundido a su gemela y esta se ríe -Y digo que nos parecemos ya que tú eres igual de hiperactivo que Chelsy, eres un poco impulsivo, travieso y muy confiado como ella-

-Si ahora lo entiendo- Leo se ríe un poco y mira el medallón -Y tú eres como Danilo, eres la voz de la razón-

-Gracias Leo- Dijo con claro sarcasmo Luna y de la nada recuerda lo que le dijo hace días Kuribon -Disculpa señorita Mindy ¿Usted sabe que es la alteración de la magia? ¿Qué es?-

-Sí- Responde la pelinegra y levanta una ceja extrañada - Y bueno cuando la magia se altera tiene que haber de los tres tipos de magia fallando en el Reino Mágico-

-¿Tres tipos?-

-Si: Magia blanca, magia negra y magia corrupta-

-Que confuso- Leo se rasca la cabeza no entendiendo nada pero su hermana sí.

-¿Cual es la que usan los guardianes?-

-Ellos y la mayoría de las personas en el universo usan magia blanca y las otras dos las usan la gente mala de corazón...-

-Oh interesante-...

.

.

.

 _-¿Estas bien mi amor?- Le pregunta Edward a Asuka quien miraba con melancolía un cuadro de ellos dos con sus hijos._

 _-Sí es solo que... Extraño a Chelsy y a Danilo-_

 _-Lo sé pero...- Edward abraza a Asuka quien estaba llorando -Ellos ahora están en el bando contrario y la única forma de estar con ellos es que nos derroten o nosotros derrotar a los Guardianes-_

 _-Pero no quiero lastimarlos ni a ellos ni a mi hermano-_

 _-Tranquila... Se que él buscara lo mismo con nuestros pequeños pero ánimo Asuka, tarde o temprano todo va terminar para nosotros o para ellos- Edward besa a su esposa y esa escena es vista con rabia por Valentina._

 _-Maldita...- Susurró y se fue, de todos los Dark Guardians, Edward y Asuka eran una pareja pero se mantuvieron así ya que si el uno se sacrificaría por el otro sin dudarlo._

.

 _-Y ajustamos esto aquí y... ¡Listo!- Dijo Saku feliz de haber terminado su trabajo, en poco tiempo termino el extractor de magia y ahora solo necesitaba a los guardianes para hacer lo que le había prometido a Avalon pero no quería dañar a los guardianes ni a su dulce estrella._

 _-Maldición... Sal de mi cabeza un rato Astrid- Susurró dejando caer su cabeza con fuerza en su escritorio, desde aquel día que fue a ver a Astrid no podía sacársela de la cabeza, ciertamente ya no era la niña que conoció, ella había crecido convirtiéndose en una brillante y peligrosa estrella y no negaba que deseaba volver a verla... Bueno y también para saber de su hermana, una boba sonrisa adornó sus labios dándose cuenta de cuán enamorado estaba de esa chica._

 _-¿Estas bien tío Saku?- Le preguntó una suave voz y Saku mira a su sobrina acercarse._

 _-No Rose, estoy bien- La Dark Guardian se sienta a la par de Saku quien lucia enamorado... Pero sumamente cansado._

 _-Tío ¡ya te dije que no me llames Rose! ¡Me llamo Twilight!-_

 _-Twilight Rose si mal no recuerdas- La pelinegra fulminó con la mirada a Saku y este sigue con su boba sonrisa._

 _-Luces muy enamorado tío y supongo que es por... No sé ¿Astrid?- Saku se sonroja y se ríe nerviosamente -Por lo visto di en el clavo-_

 _-¡Callate Twilight! ¡Astrid gusta de hombres mayores!-_

 _-¡¿QUÉ?!-_

 _-Digo le gustan los grandes-_

 _-¡¿What?!-_

 _-No me refiero que a Astrid le gustan mayores de esos que llaman señores de esos que pasan por la puerta y te mandan flores-_ **(Grachi- ¡Como la canción!)**

 _-¿Te sientes bien tío? Creo que estas delirando-_

 _-No es solo que Astrid me tiene con las piernas abajo-_

 _-¿WTF?- Okey lo admitía, su tío estaba volviéndose loco..._

 _-Digo que ella me tiene con la cabeza en las nubes-_

 _-Ves te dije que estabas enamorado de ella-_

 _-Si pero no le digas a nadie-_

 _-Lo sé, Avalon te mataría- Twilight mira el enorme y aterrador invento de su tío y se asusta -¿Qué es eso tío? ¿Otra máquina de tortura para nosotros?-_

 _-No es un trabajo para Avalon...-_

 _-Y es perfecta Saku como siempre- Avalon apareció mirando con detenimiento la máquina -Ahora viene el como atrapar a los guardianes-_

 _-Esa es la otra parte del plan Gran Señor- Saku vio su oportunidad de seguir en contacto con Astrid y a la vez con Avalon -Si me permite puedo infiltrame como amigo de los guardianes y de los salvadores y así luego traerlos a usted-_

 _-Eso es perfecto- Una macabra sonrisa adornó los labios de Avalon y asiente -Pero tendrás que mantenerme informado de T-O-D-O-_

 _-Eso es claro-_

 _-Bien pero ¿Como harás eso? Claramente sospecharan si apareces de la nada-_

 _-¿Recuerda que aun seguía estudiando cuando destruyó y tomo posesión de lo que es ahora suyo? Entonces apareceré como alumno de intercambio en donde estudia Astrid y creo que primero me ganaré la confianza de ella para darle en lo más bajo y traerla hasta usted-_

 _-Es perverso y muy confiado pero- Saku pensó que le diría que no pero fue todo lo contrario -Hazlo y así acabaremos con esos gusanos, preparate esta noche y abriré el portal del campanario para que puedas ir y volver sin necesidad de hacer algo que te deje en desventaja-_

 _-Claro señor pero también necesitaré de los Dark Guardians para traerlos hasta aquí-_

 _-De eso no habrá problema así que muchacho ve por tus cosas porque partes esta noche a Neo Domino City- Avalon se fue de allí y Saku sonríe para darse cuenta de lo que realmente había hecho._

 _-¿Qué acabas de hacer tío? Esa es tu sentencia de muerte-_

 _-Tranquila, se cuidarme solo y se que podré ser más útil allá que aquí- Twilight suspira y niega con la cabeza, sabia que algo malo pasaría pero no se lo quería decir -Creo que ahora pasaré demasiado tiempo con ella ¿Qué caraj*** voy a hacer?- Se preguntó sabiendo que no tendría respuesta... Aún..._

 **Grachi-Hasta aquí por hoy.**

 **Perdón por lo último pero quería algo Ramdom para el final y esto salió.**

 **Carol revivirá más tarde de la publicación de este cap ya que estará publicando su nuevo fic "Al Diablo el Amor" de obviamente 5D's así que los invitó a leerla después de leer la continuación pero aun así ella todavía no resucitará aquí como lo dije al principio.**

 **Y se que se preguntaran ¿Por qué pasaron las cosas del final? Pues por "Ya no sabía que escribir y quise poner relleno "**

 **Bueno les mando un beso y un abrazo a todos y saludos a Camilo Navas por dejar su review en el cap pasado y pasen a leer su historia si les gusta Vanguard "Memorias del Corazón" que está aquí en Fanfiction y le dicen que aquí le estamos haciendo propaganda a su historia.**

 **Otra cosa: Yo sé que dije que Carol esta trabajando en nuevos proyectos y uno de ellos es en un dado caso que este fic sea bien aceptado tenga una secuela por si no se quedan satisfechos por el final de este fic. Dejen en la sección de reviews si quieren secuela o así que termine la historia.**

 **Ahora sí... Soy Grachi y me despido deseándoles un gran inicio de semana.**

 _ **¡Sayonara!**_

 **Fecha de edición- 04 de noviembre del 2018**


	9. Orígenes 2da parte

**Grachi-Hola y sean bienvenidos a la continuación del fic.**

 **Hoy como relleno tenemos el como Lucero y Claris se volvieron guardianas y como otro de los salvadores es convertido en algo.**

 **Crow- ¿Por qué siento que ese voy a ser yo?**

 **Grachi- Solo es un mal presentimiento tuyo y también comienza un poco el triángulo amoroso de Camid×Saku o tal vez en el otro.**

 **Astrid- ¿Como que triángulo amoroso loca? ¡A mi no me gusta Saku!**

 **Grachi-Por eso lo digo... Ya verás lo que te va a pasar... Bien sin más rodeos ¡Vamos a lo chido!**

 _ **The Signers Guardians**_

 _ **Capítulo 9- Orígenes de los Guardianes 2da parte**_

-Bien ¿Con quien seguimos?-

-Creo que con Lucero y Claris, las guardianas del sol y la luna respectivamente-

-Ya y ¿Como fue que ellas fueron elegidas?-

-Bueno. Lucero y Claris...

 _ **(Pasado Mindy PV)**_

" _Lucero es la mayor de mis dos hijas._

-¿En serio? No se parece mucho a ti-

 _-Si bueno, ella salió a su padre-_

 _Lucero creció mucho tiempo sin mí ya que... No es la primera vez que desaparezco._

 _La que más recuerdo es cuando Divine tenía tratos corruptos con mi en ese entonces esposo, el día en que Astrid fue declarada "Princesa heredera al Trono" Divine provocó una masacre en el salón de la ceremonia donde casi todos murieron menos Astrid y yo pero por razones desconocidas yo sufrí de daños por que Divine me disparó una bala la cual aun ahora no se sus componentes, en ese entonces yo estaba embarazada de Twilight, quedé en coma por lo resto del embarazo y una bruja del mar que era mi hermana menor Melody, me "secuestro" y desaparecí ya despues de haber nacido Twilight haciendo creer a todo el mundo que yo había muerto._

 _Lucero tomó mi lugar como reina interina y como mentora de Astrid aunque Lucero es 3 años menor que Astrid y ella fue que se encargo de buscarme aunque fue Astrid con Ester mi otra hermana quienes me salvaron de mi hermanita y así han pasado miles de historias de yo siendo secuestrada, encerrada y hacer creer a todo el mundo que me he muerto._

 _Lucero se autodenominó "guardiana" y se negó a hacer una prueba ya que decía que era suficiente mente capaz de defenderse y salvarse ella sola,ella quedo bajó la tutela de mi hermano menor Saku quien era parte de la antigua Legión De Guardianes pero él fue llevado con Avalon donde esta ahora pero él es bueno y de hecho, él fue quien me mantuvo oculta de las garras de Avalon._

 _Ella a diferencia de los demás guardianes tiene más conocimiento en la magia que en combate y ella siempre evitó usar la violencia pero ella tiene un hechizo puesto por Astrid para que pueda usar violencia cuando sea necesaria para no morir por eso Saku la denominó como "Lucero la pacifista". Bueno para especificar más ella es "La Reina del Sol" por su joya de la verdad La Piedra del Sol que esta en un arete (Cosa rara lo sé pero ya explicaré por que solo es uno) y su artefacto mágico es el cetro de Luz con el que puede repeler energías del mal con el poder de la luz, ella fue mandada donde mis padres donde creció hasta ahora que decidió independizarse de ellos..._

-¿Espere un momento?- Interrumpe Leo dándose cuenta de algo -¿Usted es humana?-

 _-Bueno Leo soy mitad humana ya que al ser la Reina de las Estrellas se gana la mitad del estado "Starmix" que es el estado completo de una estrella-_

-Oh interesante... Siga contando Señorita Mindy-

 _Bueno ahora es el turno de Claris aunque con ella hay un problema..._

-¿Cual?-

 _Ella se hizo pasar por mi hija menor Twilight para ser guardiana solo que sin experiencia en nada aunque ahora viendo a mejorado mucho durante el paso de los años, ella era huérfana ya que Avalon fuera de ser un Dark Guardian era un mafioso que solo buscaba poder y poder, en uno de sus tratos estaban los padres de Claris quienes se negaron a sucumbir ante él y Avalon en respuesta los mató frente a Claris. Ella vago por todo el reino de las estrellas hasta llegar al castillo donde yo la cuidaba al igual que Astrid pero a ella nunca le gustaba sonreír a diferencia de Astrid y ella solía ser más fría y dura que esa loca. En corto, Claris es más dura que el mismo cuarzo de estrella por eso yo la denominé "Claris la dura". Ella como complemento de Lucero es "La Reina de la Luna" su joya de la verdad es la Perla De La Luna el cual es también un arete ya que al principio solo eran 5 guardianes pero como Leo mató el sentido de la serie al convertirse en Signer fueron 6 guardianes_ **(Leo- Te pasas Grachi u.u*)** _y su artefacto mágico es Tridente De Luz De Luna con el cual puede manipular la luz de la luna y usar el poder del mar y océano para destruir espíritus y demonios._

 _Claris fue enviada cuando atacaron los Dark Guardians donde Martha y ella le ha ayudado con el orfanato aunque eso los chicos no lo saben ya que nunca lo notaron u.u"_

 _ **(Fin Pasado Mindy PV)**_

-¿Por qué todos los guardianes tienen pasados horribles?-

-No lo sé, creo que es el destino-

-Pero se ve que sus pasados no les afectan y eso es lo bueno-

-La verdad según me contó Astrid... A Claris sí le afecta su pasado ya que suele ser muy violenta cuando encuentra pistas de los Dark Guardians y de Avalon y eso afecta un poco al resto de los guardianes-

-Vaya pobre Crow esperó que no muera con ella-

-También lo pienso chicos... Yo también-...

.

.

.

-¡¿POR QUÉ SE TE OCURRIÓ CONTARLE LO DE MINDY A AKI CAMILO?! si Avalon la llegara a atrapar podría sacarle esa información- Le reclama Astrid a el castaño quien suspira e intenta hablar calmado.

-Mira Astrid no puedes reclamarme sí ¡TÚ! desde un principio le dijiste a Leo y Luna que eras una guardiana y según nuestro código eso no debe saberse hasta el tiempo necesario-

-¡¿QUÉ HICISTE EL QUÉ ASTRID?!- Le gritaron los demás guardianes y Astrid fulmina con la mirada a Camilo.

-Y.. Yo... Sí lo hice pero no le conté ¡TODA! La historia sobre nosotros y le contó sobre lo que le pasó a Mindy- Ambos siguieron reclamándose el uno al otro y los guardianes ven extrañados esa escena ya que les parecía ridículo todo eso.

-Ya calmense chicos.- Lucero trató de calmar a ambos guadianes pero no lo lograba- Ambos hicieron lo mismo solo que... Camilo como tú dices Astrid dijo que era una guardiana pero tú le dijiste de un solo que fue lo que nos paso a nosotros y a Mindy cosa que Astrid como nuestra líder nos dijo que no hiciéramos de un solo-

-¡¿Le das la razón?!-

-Temo decirte que sí y creo que todos concordamos- Los otros tres guardianes asienten y Astrid suspira.

-Bueno tampoco martiricemos a Camilo ya que yo también casi rompí la regla así que...- Astrid se sonroja y toma disimuladamente de la mano a Camilo -Creo que ambos estamos a mano Harris-

-De hecho me estás tomando de la mano- Bromeó él y la guardiana líder lo golpea -Sí estamos a mano mi reina- En una linda escena, estos dos tórtolos están por darse un tierno beso pero Astrid se separa de Camilo y soltó su mano como si la quemase -¿Que pasó?-

-Camilo y de hecho chicos- Astrid se paso la mano por el hombro quitando parte su cabello de este -No podemos dejarnos llevar con nuestros sentimientos ya que aunque no lo crean estos afectan a los salvadores-

-¿Ah? ¿Como así?- Pregunta Chelsy a la castaña mayor

-Bueno yo se eso ya que el día en el que Avalon casi me mata Yusei le dio un beso a Aki ya que en ese momento Camilo y yo...- Las mejillas de Astrid se tiñen de un rojo fuerte solo de recordar aquello...

 _ **(Flashback) (Grachi- Es una escena que Carol eliminó del cap 5 pero yo si voy a ponerla aquí jijiji)**_

" _Astrid iba siendo cargada por su amigo después de casi ser asesinada por su bastardo archienemigo, el camino era silencioso pero aunque su corazón aun le doliera recordar como Camilo le había roto el corazón, ella amaba su compañía y le gustaba como a pesar de ella ser tan dura e inexpresiva en la mayoría del tiempo, él siempre lograba hacerla sonreír._

 _-Creo que ya puedo caminar algo ya no me duele tanto-_

 _-¿Segura? No quiero que te sobreexplotes-_

 _-Estaré bien- Camilo baja a Astrid al suelo y esta logra caminar un poco cojeante pero al menos no se caía, un camino silencioso bajo un hermoso cielo de luna menguante, en cierto punto ya la guardiana líder sentía que no daba para más ya que un fuerte mareo vino de la nada a ella y la hizo tambalear pero Camilo evita que ella caiga al suelo._

 _-¿Te mareaste?- Astrid asiente e intenta moverse pero siente que ya sus piernas no reaccionan._

 _-Me duele... Tanto- Susurró ella dejando caer algunas lágrimas las cuales su amigo se las quita con el dorso de su mano._

 _-No llores Astrid... Creo que se como hacer que se te pase el dolor o al menos te olvides de él-_

 _-¿Como? ¿En que éstas pensan...- Sus labios fueron atrapados por los de su amigo en un ósculo tierno y lleno de amor, esto lejos de sorprender y molestar a Astrid la hace sonrojarse y dejarse llevar por aquella tierna caricia, un beso tierno pero corto hace a la guardiana llevar sus dedos a sus labios y cubrirlos mientras ella se sonrojaba furiosamente -¡¿Por qué me besaste baka?!-_

 _-Hizo que se te olvidara que te duele todo el cuerpo y además quería hacerlo- Astrid golpeó con algo de fuerza a Camilo y se cruza de brazos -Y bueno valió la pena-_

 _-Baka... No vuelvas a besarme y ahora sí vámonos- De nuevo Astrid termina siendo cargada por su amigo solo que con un fuerte sonrojo acompañándola..."_

 _ **(Fin Flashback)**_

-Awwwww- Chillan Lucero y Chelsy y Danilo y Claris solo se ríen un poco -Ustedes son tan lindos- Termina diciendo la guardiana más pequeña con sus ojos en forma de corazón.

-Si bueno- Astrid se ríe nerviosamente y mira a Camilo de manera poco favorable y éste último mencionado solo ocultaba su mirada bajo su cabello ya que estaba bastante abochornado -¡Se los conté para que vean que sus sentimientos pueden afectar directa o indirectamente a su salvador! No para que tengan esperanzas-

-Como sea, ya es tarde y será mejor que nos vayamos ya que...- Claris no termina su frase ya que un extraño humo aparece y los envuelve a todos para que cuando este desaparece se ve a todos los guardianes en el suelo.

-Bien hecho Hayley... Ahora teletransporta a estos imbéciles al lugar del ritual-

-Callate Valentina solo haces esto más difícil- Se quejó la rubia semi castaña de ojos verdes quien estaba con Valentina, ellas llevan a los inconsistentes guardianes a un lugar en medio de un bosque donde iban dejándolos uno a uno en las puntas de una estrella dibujada en el suelo y Valentina busca los artefactos mágicos para dejarlos en el centro de la estrella y luego a un lado deja las joyas de la verdad -No le veo gracia a tu plan Valentina ¿No es mas fácil quitárselos de una vez envés de copiarlos?-

-¡No seas pendeja Hayley! ¿Que no sabes que las joyas de la verdad solo obedecen a su legítimo dueño? Por eso vamos a copiarlos- Valentina comienza con un ritual extraño **(Grachi- No voy a especificar como es ya que ni yo tengo idea :v)** donde una luz de los colores de cada uno de los inmortales terrestres y de cada color aparece la copia de las joyas de la verdad y los artefactos mágicos solo que en su versión malvada, Valentina se ríe maliciosamente y va caminando hasta llegar a donde estaba Astrid se ríe burlona -Muy pronto puta mi rey será invencible y tú solo serás una perra más de su colección- Ambas les volvieron a poner las joyas y los artefactos y Hayley duda que salga algo bueno de eso.

-Ya Valentina dejemos de vuelta a estos tipos donde estaban-

-¡Ay calmate! Dejame disfrutar de nuestra casi victoria- Hayley rueda los ojos y se aleja un poco de Valentina y se acerca más donde estaban los guardianes y se muerde el labio mientras veía al guardián más viejo **(Camilo-¿Porque yo soy el viejo? Grachi-¿Cuantos años tienes en la historia? Camilo- Ya entendí... Volvamos a la historia)** y se acerca muy provocadora a él -Vaya... No pensaba que entre los gusanos habían premios y premios tan buenos- Valentina se "sube" encima de Camilo y sonríe perversamente -Vamos a divertirnos muy bien tú y yo guapo...-

-Mmmm ¿Donde estoy?-Astrid estaba sentada en el suelo atada a un árbol y nota lo que había pasado y se voltea a su lado y su furia sale a la luz no gustándole la escena de Valentina encima de su amigo -¡DEJA A CAMILO!-

-¡Maldita despertaste!- Gritó con voz tóxica Valentina pero no se baja de Camilo -Uuuuy ¿Celosa?- **(Grachi- Imaginense a Astrid como una versión femenina de Yuya berserker)** El cabello de la guardiana comienza extrañamente a levitar y un aura asesina rodea a Astrid y sus ojos toman un color negro y eso hizo a Valentina sudar del miedo.

-¿Voy a sentirme celosa de una puta como tú?- Astrid rompe sus ataduras y se va acercando a Valentina -¡DEJA A MI "NOVIO"! ¡NAVAJAS BRILLANTES!- Una serie de navajas comenzaron a atacar a Valentina hiriéndola de varias maneras e intenta escapar pero parece que no puede repeler a la ahora Reina de Las Estrellas demoníaca -¡NO VUELVAS A TOCAR A MI HOMBRE!- Astrid desaparece a los guardianes de allí y sus ojos regresan a su color café pero ella sigue siendo alguien mitad demonio y ataca de mil maneras a Valentina quien ya no cree resistir más -¡¿POR QUÉ NO HABLAS PUTA?! ¡¿O TE COMIÓ LA LENGUA EL RATÓN!?-

-¡PIEDAAAAAAAD!- Gritó Valentina con dolor y en eso el corazón de estrellas lanza un rayo donde estaba ella y al darle desaparece volviéndose polvo, Astrid vuelve a la normalidad y mira el caos que había hecho y en eso un dolor en su pecho la hace caer al suelo y desmayarse...

.

.

.

-¿Como vas con las reparación Yusei?-

-Bien Crow solo necesito una pieza pero busque y no parece que tengo esa pieza-

-Si bueno ¿y sí vamos mañana a Satélite por esas piezas?-

-Sí me gustaría y ya cambiando de tema ¿Donde está Jack?-

-No lo sé pero me extraña que no haya vuelto- En eso algo llama la atención de Crow y era un sobre de color azul en la mesa donde estaban las herramientas y en el había algo escrito...

" _Bien aquí esta todo el dinero que he gastado y con esto mi cuenta esta saldada contigo cabeza de escoba..._

 _Atte: El Rey más útil del mundo_

 _Jack Atlas "_

-¿Qué es eso Crow?-

-¡Jack al fin me pagó! Ya puedo morir en paz- Crow lloró cómicamente cuando tocan la puerta del taller y notan que eran Chelsy y Danilo algo agitados **(Grachi- Esto lo olvido poner Carol... Después del cap 7 todos los salvadores ya conocen directamente a todos los guardianes)**

-¡Oe chicos! ¿Que pasa?- Pregunta Yusei mirando a los guardianes mas jóvenes quien parecían haber corrido una maratón.

-¿Saben donde está Astrid?- Pregunta Chelsy con preocupación en sus ojos, tanto Yusei y Crow negaron con la cabeza y eso preocupa más a Chelsy y Danilo.

-¿Que pasó con Astrid?-

-Creo que su lado demoníaco la poseyó y casi mata a una Dark Guardian-

-¿Lado demoníaco? ¿Como así?-...

.

.

.

-¡Astrid! ¿Donde estás?- Gritaba Camilo por una desolada calle cerca del lugar donde se hizo el ritual, buscaba a Astrid ya que él junto con los guardianes habían sentido como el lado demoníaco de Astrid la poseyó -¿Por que ahora? ¿Donde estarás mi amore?- Susurraba al viento, él perfectamente sabía que una extraña fuerza demoníaca habitaba dentro de Astrid y sabía que la única forma se despertarla era con un ataque de celos puros -¿Por qué te pusiste celosa? ¿Por qué?- Él divisa a lo lejos una persona cargando a alguien y ese alguien era... -¿Astrid?- La persona misteriosa iba cargando a Astrid y se iba acercando más y más a Camilo pero Astrid se movía incómoda en los brazos de ese alguien... -¿Quién eres?-

-¿Tú eres Camilo?- Pregunto con voz seca la persona y Astrid se queja un poco.

-Sí soy yo- Respondió calmado el ojicafé y mira a su amada retorcerse y quejarse -Responde mi pregunta ¿Quién eres?-

-Me llamo Saku Start y creo que ella quiere estar contigo, en todo el camino no paraba de balbucear tu nombre- Saku le da a Camilo a la inconsciente Astrid quien por un momento dejó de quejarse y abre lentamente los ojos -Veo que ya despertó-

-¿Camilo? ¿Donde estoy? ¿Qué paso?- Preguntaba Astrid muy confundida y el dolor de su pecho mermó un poco y se da cuenta que Saku estaba allí -¿Saku? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Solo dejándote con Camilo y espero que te pongas bien ¡Adios!- Saku se da la vuelta e intenta irse pero Astrid lo detiene.

-Gracias por traerme aquí Saku- Astrid abraza a Saku y le da un beso en la mejilla a Saku haciendo ahora sentir celos a Camilo -¡Adiós!- Saku desapareció y ambos guardianes vuelven con el resto.

.

.

.

-¿Crees que ya sea hora de devolverle el medallón a Astrid? Ella puede molestarse- Le preguntó Luna a su hermano que estaba revisando su deck en la mesa.

-Aun falta dos historias así que podemos esperar un poco y dárselo mañana en la mañana-

-De acuerdo pero si pasa algo malo... Es tu culpa-...

.

.

.

 _-Bien Dragon Oscuro! Anda y transmuta a otro salvador- Avalon mandó nuevamente su hechizo y mira su mano y saca 7 cartas y sonríe malvadamente -¿Con cual comienzo? ¿A quien elijo? No sé tal vez- Saca al azar una y sonríe malvadamente otra vez -Vuela Aslla Piscu y toma de nuevo lo que te pertenece- La carta sale volando y toma la forma de un colibrí -Tu nueva prueba comienza Astrid Ramos-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

-Descansa Yusei, hasta mañana-

-Hasta mañana- Ambos se fueron a su habitación y Crow solo de tocar la almohada se hundió en el mundo de los sueños pero... Lamentablemente el seria la siguiente víctima, el dragón negro atravesó a Crow y una luz negra lo cubrió y ya en la mañana sabría en que se había convertido...

 **Grachi-Hasta aquí por hoy espero que les haya gustado y dejen en la sección de reviews en que convertí a Crow y Claris.**

 **También siento que me quedo raro el capítulo pero ¡La imaginación no da para más!**

 **Saludos a Camilo Navas por comentar el fic y aunque no debería ser así ni aquí también gracias por comentar "Al Diablo el Amor" y ya viene la continuación en breve con Lemon que de hecho ya vendrá un lemon en este fic.**

 **Todos-¡NOOOOOOOOO!**

 **Grachi- No los voy a hacer sufrir y después de todo sería un lemon Yuaki o Camid o ¡A-M-B-O-S!.**

 **Yusei, Aki, Camilo y Astrid- ¡NI LO SUEÑES LOCA!-**

 **Grachi- Bueno les mando un beso y miles de abrazos y nada...**

 **Coman verduras, duermanse temprano, no consuman drogas, usen protección y Soy Grachi y con esto me despido.**

 _ **¡Sayonara!**_

 **Fecha de edición-08 de noviembre del 2018.**


	10. Orígenes 3ra parte

**Grachi- Hola y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Astrid- ¡Nooooo! ¿Sigues a cargo? Pensé que Carol ya había regresado de sus días de furia.**

 **Yusei- La tiene amarrada en el armario para que no escriba y pueda hacer cosas malas.**

 **Grachi- ¡Mentira! Carol aun no termina exámenes entonces aun esta en sus días de furia (Aparece Carol amarrada a una silla estudiando).**

 **Bueno hoy es el último capítulo...**

 **Todos- ¡¿WHAT THE FUCK?! ¡NI SIQUIERA LLEVA 2 MESES Y YA LA TERMINAN!**

 **Grachi- Es el último capítulo de estos tres de relleno y quiero aclarar que habrán cosas fuera de contexto y como fue que se dio la rivalidad de Avalon y Astrid**

 **Astrid- Y supongo que las cosas fuera de contexto tiene que ver con mi estado demoníaco ¿cierto?**

 **Grachi- Emmmmm ¿Si? Y lo otro ya después lo sabrás**

 **Todos- Ahhhhhh! Bueno.**

 **Grachi- Tontos... Y sin más ¡vamos a la acción!**

 _ **The Signers Guardians**_

 _ **Capitulo 10- Orígenes de los Guardianes 3ra parte**_

-Bueno ahora los guardianes más viejos del grupo, Camilo y Astrid-

-¿Por qué los más viejos?-

-Pues verán, Chelsy y Danilo como ya saben son los guardianes más pequeños, luego Lucero y Claris son las de en medio y Astrid y Camilo mandan por ser los de mayor edad-

-Osea ¿Todos menos esos dos son ilegales?-

-Emmmmm sí Leo pero ¡Es Yu-Gi-Oh! ¡La mitad de la gente en esta serie es ilegal!- Mindy se extrañó por esa pregunta ya que ¿Por qué le interesa que los guardianes sean legales o no?- Pero bueno esos dos son un complemento perfecto para el otro ya que ambos son compatibles tanto por atracción como por afinidad-

-La verdad no lo parece- Dice Leo y Luna asiente ya que desde que conocían a Camilo sabían que Astrid trata de repelerlo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Sí bueno se puede decir que Camilo puede "contener" a Astrid ya que dentro de Astrid hay una fuerza demoníaca y al parecer esta sale cuando los celos atacan con fuerza a Astrid-

-Vaya, eso explica su lado malo-

-Sí aunque por más que he intentado esa fuerza demoníaca no deja a Astrid y me da miedo que ella tarde o temprano no pueda contenerla pero esa es otra historia. Bien Astrid y Camilo...

 _ **(Pasado Mindy PV)**_

" _Astrid justamente por esa fuerza demoníaca es que fue vendida a las Estrellas Del Norte quienes me la dieron a mí para que cuidada de ella y lograra entrenarla para sea mi sucesora en un futuro._

-Tengo una duda ¿Por qué entrena a Astrid para ser reina? ¿No se supone que sus hijas heredarían el trono?-

 _-No Leo-_

 _En el Reino De Las Estrellas esa monarquía no existe gracias a la Reina Renata quien ha sido la única reina en usar magia corrupta y negra para convertir el reino de las estrellas en el mismísimo infierno, ella nunca tuvo hijos por lo que la antigua reina (osea su madre) tomó a una chica bajo su tutela para que luego fuera la siguiente Reina de Las Estrellas y desde entonces no se ponen a las hijas directamente como "Princesas herederas al Trono" sino que se busca una chica para ser instruida como reina y si pasa la prueba es declarada reina._

-Interesante-

 _Bien, Astrid siempre fue violenta pero luego de conocer a Camilo eso cambio mucho hasta el punto de intentar parecer más una chica "normal" e intentar dejar parte de su lado maniático y psicópata. A mí en lo personal me encantaba verlos como novios aunque si me molestaba el hecho de que Camilo sea demasiado mayor que ella._

-De hecho a nosotros también nos sorprendió cuando Astrid nos dijo que ella tuvo un novio demasiado mayor que ella-

 _-Pero a esos dos nunca les importó eso ya que aunque no lo crean las estrellas tenemos esa mala costumbre de tener novios mucho mayores que nosotras-_

-Eso es un poco perturbador-

 _Ya regresemos a la realidad, aunque si me molestaba le encomende a Camilo que..._

-¡Te diera muchos nietos!-

- _¡Nooo! Le encomende que cuide de Astrid y la haga feliz y que la protega de cualquier cosa-_

-Ahhhhh-

 _Ya bueno, Astrid siguió con un riguroso entrenamiento el cual no era rival para su intelecto y su propia fuerza pero eso sí nunca tenías que hacerla molestar o si no te mata como estuvo a punto de hacerlo con Divine ya que se dio cuenta de que la estaba utilizando. Yo le enseñé a duelear y a manejar su D-Wheel que de hecho era mía pero otra larga historia... Astrid nunca llegó a manejar perfectamente la magia ya que siempre sus poderes le jugaban una mala pasada pero eso no le impidió avanzar con sus estudios ya que ella siempre ha sido muy lista, ella es una gran combatiente tanto con magia y armas como cuerpo a cuerpo ya que es muy buena en varias áreas en la que yo la entrene e incluso casi me mata por eso y me duele el cuerpo de solo recordarlo._

 _Ella siempre ha dicho no tener miedo a nada y a nadie y no teme mancharse las manos si es necesario y eso por se debe a su furia interna por eso yo la denominé "Astrid la Furica - Impávida " ya que su furia la volvió quien es ahora y es una chica libre de pavor y es serena ante el peligro y como ya deben de saber ella es la Reina de Las Estrellas, su joya de la verdad es el Corazón de Estrella y su artefacto mágico es la Espada Carmesí la cual es capaz de abrir portales a otras dimensiones_ **(Grachi- Son como las tijeras de Hecapoo de Star vs las fuerzas del mal)** _y al parecer también es capaz de romper y absorber las almas de las personas malvadas y de corazón negro y las termina convirtiendo en estrellas blancas y como ayuda extra tiene la varita mágica de LucyStar quien fue la primera Reina de Las Estrellas._

 _Bueno con Camilo, él sufrió desde muy pequeño los maltratos y abusos de su padre quien fue matado por Avalon al igual que los padres de Claris lo cual hizo que él sufriera de un odio inmenso hacia Avalon ya que aunque no quería mucho a su padre, él siempre le mantuvo algo de cariño, su madre cambio mucho tras la muerte del señor Harris y dudo mucho en meter a Camilo a ser guardián aunque él escaparía y de todas manera hizo lo que su madre quiso y fue allí donde conoció a su eterno amor platónico, sí esos dos nunca se hubieran conocido jamás se habría dado una de las historia de amor más lindas que he visto._

 _Camilo al igual que Astrid en un gran combatiente tanto con magia como combate cuerpo a cuerpo y eso le llamaba la atención a Astrid..._

 _-Nunca pensé que no llevaríamos tan bien- Le dijo Astrid con una sincera sonrisa mientras practicaba tiro con Camilo._

 _-Bueno creo que tenemos muchas cosas en común-_

 _-Sí y además eres la primera persona que me mira como una persona normal-_

 _-Tú eres normal a tu manera Ramos- Le dijo Camilo dándole un tierno abrazo a Astrid -Además eres una chica muy linda y bajo esa cara de vieja amargada esta esa dulce chica que quiero- Yo siempre espiaba a Astrid para que no se metiera en problemas pero el verla tan feliz con Camilo me dejaba tranquila además él solía ser DEMASIADO pasivo por lo que Flash "El Rey del Misterio " lo denominó como "Camilo el pasivo"... Camilo es "El Rey del Tiempo " Su joya de la verdad es el reloj infinito y como su nombre lo dice, pues, ¡Es un reloj! Y su artefacto mágico es el bastón de plata con él cual puede manipular el tiempo convirtiendo el bastón en dos y hacerlos un par de manecillas._

 _._

 _-¿Crees que pueda ganar Mindy?-_

 _-Claro que sí Astrid y recuerda que los chicos y yo te apoyamos-_

 _Ese día era la prueba final de Astrid donde pelearía el trono contra Avalon, él también era mi aprendiz pero siendo honesta preferiría mil veces a Astrid que a él. Todos los en ese entonces guardianes la apoyabamos, la prueba estaba tenía prohibida la magia ya que era directamente una prueba física ya que la prueba mágica ya se había realizado dejando a Astrid como ganadora._

 _-Tranquila mamá, Astrid es muy hábil así que no puede perder- Me dijo mi pequeña Twilight y dirigí mi vista a la arena donde se llevaría a cabo la prueba._

 _-Avalon no me da buena espina- Dijo Dominic mirando a Avalon hablar sospechosamente con unas personas._

 _-Bien creo que es mi turno de empezar esta prueba- Luego de dirigirme a reino, la prueba comenzó y Astrid llevaba la delantera, me sorprende lo buena gimnasta que resulta ser Astrid pero note algo que no me gusto; la parte donde Astrid hacía su prueba estaba presentando anormalidades que parecían incitarla a usar magia para evitar lastimarse pero no lo hacia hasta que llego a un punto donde tenía que saltar una enorme barra que tenía muchas barras arriba y abajo, Astrid suspiró y realizó el salto pero en ese momento..._

 _-Liberen la carga muchachos-_

 _Una fuerte explosión se escuchó y las barras cayeron encima de Astrid inmovilizándola y Avalon siguió avanzando, Astrid no podía moverse y sin poder evitarlo tuvo que usar magia para quitarse las barras y seguir cosa que pareció sorprender a Avalon y de manera increíble Astrid vuelve a alcanzar a Avalon y llega a pasarlo..._

 _-Parece que el ganador o ganadora ya se definirá y quien ha ganado la carrera por el trono es...- Una sonrisa aparece en mis labios y me sorprendo por el ganador de la carrera -La ganadora es ¡Astrid Ramos!- Astrid a pesar de estar algo herida ganó la carrera y Avalon llega unos segundos después._

 _-¡Objeción señorita Mindy! ¡Astrid uso magia para quitarse las barras de encima y eso estando en la carrera así que eso es trampa!- Se quejó Avalon y mira con arrogancia a Astrid -Así que exijo que yo sea denominado el ganador ya que yo no use magia-_

 _-Disculpa pero yo use magia para evitar morir aplastada y se vio y quedó claro que alguien saboteó las barras para matarme- Declaró Astrid y eso me hizo reaccionar un poco ya que eso era muy cierto._

 _-Por favor mocosa ¿Qué fue un sabotaje? Hiciste trampa para ganar y eso quedó muy claro así que exijo ¡MÍ VICTORIA!-_

 _-Yo puedo ahorrarles las explicaciones- Dijo Camilo mostrando un iPad y en ella un vídeo donde se ve a Avalon colocando explosivos en el lugar de Astrid y luego otro cuando estaba hablando con alguien y yo aumente de manera notable para que todo el mundo escuchara._

 _-Bien chicos cuando la pendeja de Astrid pase por las barras hagan detonar las bombas y ya veremos si sale sin magia-_

 _-¿Explica esto Avalon?- Le dije mostrando las evidencias._

 _-Esta claro que es un photoshop- Dijo como todo un divo y se puso pálido -Lo ve ¡Quieren manchar mi carrera perfecta!-_

 _-¿Y que me dices de tus secuaces?- Dijo Dominic cargando a ambos chicos que habían hablado con él antes de la carrera._

 _-Lo sentimos señor Avalon pero el señor Dominic nos descubrió cuando detonamos las barras- Dijeron los dos y Avalon le salta una vena de la sien._

 _-¡Son unos idiotas! ¡Con esto mi plan se fue a la basura!-_

 _-Con esto y con la evidencia queda claro que Avalon Asano hizo fraude con el resultado de la carrera, atentó contra la vida de su contrincante y la obligó a hacer trampa de manera involuntaria así que queda descalificado de la carrera y será expulsado del Reino de Las Estrellas-_

 _-¡¿EXPLUSADO?! ¡NO PUEDE HACERME ESTO!-_

 _-Lo siento Avalon pero quien atenta contra la vida de las estrellas no puede llamarse a si mismo rey así que ¡Seguridad! ¡Saque a este mafioso del Reino!-_

 _-¡¿MAFIOSO?! ¡¿QUIEN LE DIJO MI SECRETO?!-_

 _-Nosotros dos- Dijo Claris al lado de Camilo -¿Creiste que nadie sabría que mataste a mis padres y al padre de Camilo? Eres un mafioso de lo peor-_

 _-¡Malditos sean todos y tu principalmente Astrid!- La seguridad llegó y comenzó a llevarse a Avalon pero yo los detuve para hacer algo por algo de seguridad -¿Que piensas hacerme?-_

 _-En la joya luminosa_

 _que un gran poder conlleva..._

 _Atrapa la magia misteriosa_

 _Que este macabro hombre lleva-_

 _-¡Nooooo! ¡Mi magia!- Dijo Avalon mientras el corazón de estrella absorbía sus poderes mágicos y al quitárselos completamente, él se vuelve alguien debilucho y algo viejo -¡JURO QUE ME VENGARÉ DE TI MINDY START Y DE ASTRID RAMOS TAMBIÉN! ¡ESTO ES LA GUERRA!-_

 _Desde ese día no supimos de Avalon hasta cuando volvió como Dark Guardian._

 _Bueno Astrid y Camilo fueron separados luego de terminar su relación amorosa, Camilo como se los dije antes se fue con sus sobrinos a Noruega y Astrid acabó en Neo Domino en el Movimiento Arcadia y supongo que después ya saben la historia..._

 _ **(Fin Pasado Mindy PV)**_

-¡Ese Avalon esta loco! ¡Manchando el nombre de Astrid!- Se quejó Leo cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno ahora es ella quien debe salvar al mundo y al reino de las estrellas ¡Auch!-

-¿Qué le pasa señorita Mindy?-

-Mi marca... Desapareció- Susurró Mindy notando que no tenía una peculiar marca en el hombro e internamente se emociona-¿Será qué Astrid consiguió el Noble Heart?-...

.

.

.

-¡Chicos volví con Astrid!- Grita Camilo entrando por la ventana al departamento de Astrid donde estaban los demás guardianes y todos se alegran al ver a Astrid solo que esta última estaba más que dormida.

-¿Como esta ella?- Pregunta Lucero mirando a Astrid dormir tranquila -Por lo que se ve este muy tranquila-

-Sí y al menos esta bien y el demonio dentro de ella también-

-Eso es muy bueno- Susurra Danilo mirando a su amiga -Tío sería buena idea que te quedaras con ella-

-¡NOOOOO! Gracias- Se negó Camilo recordando la última vez que lidió con Astrid después de haber tenido una crisis así -¡No quiero que Astrid me viole!-

-Ay hombre no es para tanto...- Dijo Claris para luego ser envuelta en una luz negra y esta al desaparecer se muestra a un "cuervo" solo que de color rojo -¡Noooo! ¡¿AHORA YO SOY LA ATACADA?!-

-Al parecer si Claris- Respondió Chelsy cargando a Claris cuervo -¿En que se habrá convertido Crow?-

-No lo sabemos pero es mejor irnos ya que ya es muy tarde y además a Chelsy y a mi nos toca patrullar la ciudad- Dijo Danilo serio y todos le dan la razón y sin más salen de allí dejando a Camilo confundido y con miedo de que Astrid le haga algo.

-Bueno ahora solo E.. Estamos los dos solos mi amore-

-¿Y eso te molesta?- Le dice Astrid nuevamente despertando e incorporándose al lado de Camilo, él niega de deja caer su cabeza sobre la de Astrid -¿Sabes? Creo que puedes irte prefiero estar sola-

-No me hagas eso Astrid... Te prometo quedarme alejado de ti pero tampoco quiero que te dañes a ti misma ya que puede hacerte daño tu demonio interno-

-De acuerdo- Musitó ella dudosa y se levanta con ayuda de Camilo -Me iré a dar un baño y luego me iré a dormir tranquila-

-Hazlo, y.. Yo me instalare aquí en la sala-

-De acuerdo... Ah y una cosa más Harris- Camilo arquea una ceja extrañado ya que no era común que Astrid lo llamara por su apellido -¿Sabes? He considerado en darte una nueva oportunidad pero... No justo ahora sino que quiero que nos tomemos nuestro tiempo para empezar de cero-

-¿En serio?- Aquello fue una extraña esperanza para él y lo hizo sonreír como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

-Sí pero como te dije, no ahora quiero tiempo y te prometo que te daré una respuesta-

-Esta bien mi amore, por mí te esperaría toda la vida- Astrid se ríe y golpea a Camilo en el hombro

-Eres un loco Camilo... Te quiero tanto-...

.

.

.

-¿Crees que Astrid este bien Yusei?- Le pregunta Aki mirando a Yusei trabajar en su Bloody Kiss, había llegado hacía un rato y supo lo ocurrido con su amiga.

-Sí pero ella estará bien, después de todo ¡Es Astrid! Ella sabe como salvarse el pellejo- Ambos se ríen y ambos cruzan miradas perdiéndose un poco en su mundo -Oye Aki ¿Tienes planes el fin de semana?-

-No ¿Por qué?- Aquello le extraño a Aki y la hizo sonrojarse levemente.

-Creía pedirte sí ¿Quierestenerunacitaconmigo?- Lo último hizo suspirar a Yusei e hizo sonrojar más Aki ya que había entendido muy bien eso -Disculpa ¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo?-

-Y.. Y.. Yo sí me encantaría salir contigo Yusei-

-Entonces el sábado a las 5 ¿Te parece?-

-Ah...- Aki a penas podía mantenerse para no gritar de felicidad - Claro Yusei a las 5 esta bien-

-Bueno así quedamos- Yusei vuelve con su trabajo y luego mira de reojo a Aki, luego de un largo rato hablando sobre como podían evitar que algo malo pase en la ciudad, Yusei termina su revisión a la D-Wheel de Aki y ambos se despiden con un abrazo y al igual que hacía días ambos se dan un tierno beso pero a ninguno le molesta sino que se dejan llevar.

-Te veo mañana Yusei te quiero- Aki se despidió de Yusei con la mano y emprendió camino a su casa, Yusei sonrió de lado cuando escucha a Jack y a Crow gritar, sube rápidamente y queda con cara de "No otra vez"...

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡CROW ES UN ESPANTAPÁJAROS!- Jack no paraba de reír al ver la transformación de Crow quien era una mezcla entre un espantapájaros y el ser una persona **(Grachi- Imaginense a un espantapájaros pero con la cara de Crow y este sí se puede mover )**

-No te burles Jack- Le dice calmado Yusei y mira a Crow mirarse en un espejo -Seguramente Claris fue convertida en un cuervo o en un ave cualquiera-

-¿Por qué lo dices Yusei?- Le pregunta Crow a al pelinegro pero con una clara mirada, Crow entendió.

-Ah ya entendí- Añadió la frase Jack ya que él no había entendido eso -Ya que sí Crow es el espantapájaros alguien debe ser un ave cualquiera y ese alguien es Claris-

-Bueno como sea, creo que deberé avisarle a Astrid sobre esto para ir por la cura lo antes posible y por lo tanto Jack deja dormir a Crow y nada de sacarle fotos raras para luego fastidiarlo- Jack se rió nerviosamente y salió de allí para aparecer el comunicador que le dio Astrid y le marca, en la pantalla flotante del comunicador sale una foto de Astrid y abajo la palabra "contactando" -Vamos contesta Astrid-

.

-Nada mejor que relajarme por un rato- La castaña estaba dentro de su ducha escuchando música mientras cantaba la canción que estaba sonando cuando escucha un tono bastante peculiar -¿A quién diablos se le ocurre llamarme ahora?- Mágicamente aparece su comunicador y nota que es Yusei -¿Qué pasa Yusei?-

-¿Estas ocupada?-

-No solo me estoy ¡Bañando! ¿Para que me llamas?-

-¿Supiste? Otra vez Avalon nos atacó solo que esta vez a Crow y Claris-

-Maldito- Gruñó Astrid y sigue mirando a Yusei -Mañana antes de ir a la academia iré con Leo o con Luna o Aki al próximo Mini-Mundo y veré con cual de los guardianes ir-

-Gracias y por cierto, seguí tu consejo sobre lo que siento por Aki pero ya no se que hacer, al invité a una cita pero ¡Es mi primera cita! ¡No se que hacer!-

-No grites que si te escucho- Respondió calmada Astrid y suspira- Bien en este caso, yo te asesorare sobre que hacer aunque haré lo que yo pueda-

-De acuerdo y gracias, disfruta de tu baño ¡Adiós!- Se corta la comunicación y Astrid vuelve a su baño

-Imbécil ¿Por qué no nos dejas en paz?- Astrid sigue tranquila con su baño hasta que nota algo muy raro en su hombro derecho, una lunar en forma de tres estrellas alrededor de un corazón y al tocarla siente como si los lunares la quemaran -¿Qué es esto?-...

.

.

.

 _-Maldita me las pagarás ¡hija de puta!- Gritaba Valentina siendo curada por Asuka, estaba completamente herida y más el golpe del Corazón de Estrella hacía que le doliera aun más la paliza que le dio Astrid pero valió un poco la pena ya que ya tenía las copias de las armar de los guardianes-Oye Asuka tu hermano esta bien bueno y ya me lo imaginó como mi nuevo juguete-_

 _-¿Viste a mi hermano?- Aquello extraño a Asuka y mira con una ceja alzada a Valentina._

 _-Sí y a tus hijos, la verdad se parecen mucho a ti y a Edward ¡Auch!- Se queja la azabache y se pone a recordar como se había puesto Astrid al verla con Camilo -Tú que eras apegada a Astrid ¿Sabes por qué se poseyó como un demonio?-_

 _-Es una larga historia peropero en corto, ella contiene en lo profundo de su corazón una fuerza demoníaca que sí ella no controla la puede destruir y lo que ese demonio no soporta son los celos-_

 _-¿Y puede quitarsele ese demonio de su corazón?-_

 _-Sí pero eso solo lo sabe Mindy ya que ella es la que ha cuidado de ella desde que era pequeña-_

 _-Interesante- Valentina suspira pero nota que al fin podría destruir a Astrid sin necesidad de tantas cosas -¿Cuanto crees que tarde en curarme?-_

 _-Casi una semana y media ya que son heridas graves-_

 _-¡Auch! Tendré que tener cuidado la próxima vez ya que sentí una nueva fuerza en esa loca-..._

 _-¿Con qué una fuerza demoníaca superior a cualquier otra? Tiene que se mía y creo saber como- Dice Avalon notando la conversación de Asuka y Valentina -Creo que con eso seré no solo el guardián más poderoso... Seré el dios del universo y más allá- Avalon se ríe demencialmente y mira la foto de Astrid que tenia en su pared -Pronto no tendrás mas que doblegarte a mi mi reina de las estrellas-..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _-Mata a los guardianes y vuelvete la más poderosa a mi lado-_

 _-Nunca... Nunca me unire a ti, ¡nunca jamás!-Astrid estaba en el clásico fondo blanco solo que con un espejo frente a ella y el reflejo no es el de ella, es una chica pelinegra de piel blanca y ojos completamente negros, era la forma de el demonio de Astrid._

 _-Vamos mata... Mata... Matalos... Mata... Mata... Matalos y se una conmigo-_

 _-¡No jamás!-_

 _-Matalos y se la más poderosa- La chica del espejo sale de el y toma te los brazos a Astrid y la empieza a jalar al espejo -Se una conmigo y matemos a los guardianes-_

 _-No... No... No...-_

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!-Astrid despertó mirando toda su habitación y sin darse cuenta sus lágrimas comienzan a salir -Todo fue una pesadilla, tranquila-

-¿Astrid? ¿Estás bien?- Camilo entra como si fuera su habitación y nota que Astrid estaba llorando.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Largo de mi habitación!- Astrid le lanza una almohada a Camilo completamente sonrojada ya que como tenia la imprudencia de entrar así como Pedro por su casa.

-Disculpa por preocuparme por ti-

-Estoy bien solo tuve la misma pesadilla que tengo cuando me dan estas crisis- El sonrojo de la guardiana no desaparece y sale de su cama para encarar a Camilo vistiendo su pijama, una camisa blanca y unos pantalones verdes con monitos **(Grachi- De hecho esa es la pijama que anda ahora Carol jijiji)** -Ya estoy bien ¡vete!-

-Sabes que debo ver que estés bien además como ya te lo he dicho no te voy a violar-

-Esa ya no te la creo ¿Serías capaz de hacerme eso?- Camilo no responde y se acerca a Astrid.

-Yo con mucho justo mi reina y justo ahora si quieres- Aquella sonrisa arrogante en los labios del guardián hacen que el sonrojo de Astrid aumente

-¡Eres un pervertido! ¡Largate de aquí!- Astrid empujó a Camilo fuera de su habitación y luego lo golpeó con fuerza en la cara con un buen puñetazo -¡No vuelvas a decirme eso Camilo! ¡Te pedí tiempo y no quiero que se te ocurra decirme eso de nuevo!-

-Valió la pena Astrid pero si me necesitas ya sabes para eso... Yo vengo encantado mi reina-

-Te volveré a golpear y esta vez con tu bastón-

Los dos tortolitos siguieron peleando pero al menos Astrid no lo va a matar aún, pero ya veremos que pasa con estos dos, mañana en la mañana...

 **Grachi-Hasta aquí por hoy.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y dejen en la sección de reviews que quieren para la cita de Yusei y Aki.**

 **Astrid- ¿Por qué siempre meten conmigo la bonita broma de que Camilo me quiera violar?-**

 **Grachi- Malas costumbres mías y de Carol y creeme puede que estos días si te pase eso (Idea pervertida)**

 **Astrid- ¡No por favor! ¡Al menos no ahora!**

 **Grachi-Eso lo decidimos Carol y yo, también pongan en los reviews sí quieren un lemon no Yuaki pero con OCS.**

 **En el otro cap ya vuelve Carol así que ¡Adios a mi protagonismo!**

 **(Afuera de donde Grachi escribe todos haciendo fiesta)**

 **Bueno le mando un saludo a Camilo Navas por comentar el cap pasado y no convertí a Crow en eso y espero que te guste la continuación.**

 **Bien les mando un beso, miles de abrazos y recuerden coman sano, duermanse temprano, lean y denle follow a nuestras historias, no vean por** y vivan con una linda sonrisa, soy Grachi y me despido.**

 _ **¡Sayonara mina'san!**_

 **Fecha de edición- 10 de noviembre del 2018**


	11. Encontrarse con un aliado ¿O enemigo?

**Grachi-Hola y bienvenidos a la continuación del fic.**

 **Carol-¿Ah? ¿Donde estoy? Creo que ya volví de mi coma por exámenes**

 **Todos- ¡Carooooooool! ¡Volviste! ¡Te extrañamos tanto!**

 **Carol- Yo también los extrañe chicos, mejor vamos al fic y luego me cuentan lo que ha pasado.**

 **Y sí estoy enterada al menos del último cap así que veremos que pasará en la búsqueda de la cura para Crow y Claris...**

 _ **Advertencia:**_

 _ **Las canciones Awake and Alive y Feel invencible de Skillet y Not Dead Yet de Jen Ledger no me pertenecen les pertenecen a estos cantantes y se recomienda escucharlas ya que son muy buenas n.n**_

 **¡Empezemos!**

 _ **The Signers Guardians**_

 _ **Capítulo 11- Encontrarse con un aliado ¿O enemigo?**_

-Lo siento chicos pero ahora no puedo ir a buscar la cura para Crow y Claris-

-Por favor Ramos ¡No quiero seguir siendo un espantapájaros y supongo que Claris ya se hartó de ser un cuervo!- Se queja Crow mirando a Astrid, ella había llegado temprano para ver que se podía hacer.

-Lo siento chicos pero al parecer... No tengo magia y sin magia es imposible usar la Espada Carmesí- Todos miran con cara atónita a Astrid quien suspira y se acomoda su mochila en el hombro donde no tiene el lunar -Verán creo que un ritual raro se dio desde mi duelo con Avalon por lo que desde allí no se porque no puedo usar magia-

-¿No puede hacer eso otro guardián?- Astrid niega con la cabeza y los tres satelitanos se quejan a lo bajo -¿Cuanto tendremos que esperar Astrid?-

-Supongo que hasta mañana sábado- Todos principalmente Crow se desilusionan pero confían en Astrid -Bueno chicos ya me voy, volveré en la tarde para ver si ya puedo hacer eso o si tengo que esperar a mañana- Los chicos se despidieron de la castaña que al salir del Poppo Time se encuentran con Leo y Luna quienes iban con Chelsy y Danilo hablando tranquilos -Ah hola chicos-

-Hola Astrid-chan ¿Ya te sientes mejor?-

-Sí y al menos espero no volver a tener otra crisis por el momento-

-Toma Astrid te devolvemos a Mindy- Luna le da el medallón donde estaba Mindy y Astrid suspira aliviada -Lamentamos no dartelo antes pero como supimos lo que les paso y...-

-Tranquilos al menos no lo hicieron con malas intenciones y al final me lo devolvieron- Astrid pone en su cuello el medallón y el grupito sigue su camino cuando los dos guardianes notan que el corazón de estrella no ha parado de brillar y cambiar de color y esto lo nota Astrid -¿Qué pasa chicos? ¿Que tanto me ven?-

-Es solo que desde que tuviste tu duelo con Avalon, el corazón de estrella no para de cambiar de color y de brillar y eso es raro-

-Sí yo tampoco se porque esta así pero espero que no exploté- Todos se ríen y siguen su camino cuando chocan con Aki.

-Hola Aki-Neechan- Saludan los niños a la pelirroja que iba en su requinto mundo.

-Ah hola chicos y ¿Astrid? ¿Sigues viva? Creí que habías muerto anoche-

-Hola Aki buenos días ¿Desayunaste bien? Porque creo que te hiciste un daño en la cabeza-

-Ya lo siento- Se disculpa Aki y el grupito sigue caminando hasta llegar a la academia, como siempre el grupo se separa y Astrid y Aki van tranquilas caminando a su salón solo que Aki no se le quitaba una boba sonrisa y eso hace a Astrid levantar de manera pícara las cejas -¿Qué pasa Astrid? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?-

-Sí una boba sonrisa de enamorada ¿Qué diablos te pasa Izayoi?-

-Yusei me invitó a salir y...- Pronto la sonrisa boba de Aki se borra y una cara de espanto aparece _"Bien creo que es hora de hablar con Camilo y pedirle consejos, ¿Por qué a mí? T-T"_ -Solo creo que estoy muy emocionada y a la vez nerviosa-

-Tranquila todo saldrá bien y nada malo pasará, excepto si no tengo mi magia para hoy, eso si que será un problema-

-Bueno al menos tú me apoyas- Aki golpea el hombro donde Astrid tiene el lunar y la castaña se queja -¿Qué paso? ¿Qué tienes en el hombro?-

-No sé; solo me salieron unos lunares que al tocarlos siento que me queman-

-Auch lo siento Ramos- Se disculpa Aki y ambas llegan a su salón justo cuando tocan timbre y empieza la primera clase, química y rápidamente entra el profesor.

-Buen día jóvenes, antes de comenzar la clase quiero darle la bienvenida a un nuevo estudiante que se unirá a nosotros por el resto del año- Al salón entra un chico alto, de ojos verdes y cabello negro con puntas blancas, tez clara y era bastante guapo por lo que llamó la atención de la mayoría de chicas del salón excepto la de Aki y Astrid.

-Mi nombre es Saku Start, vengo y he vivido en América pero por unos inconvenientes familiares me he tenido que mudar a Neo Domino, espero poder llevarme bien con todos y todas aquí y antes que pregunten... Estoy soltero así que puede que tengan alguna oportunidad conmigo n.n-

-Bien joven Saku, tome asiento para comenzar la clase- Saku tomó lugar justo en el asiento que estaba al lado de Astrid y la mira de reojo, la clase fue pasando común y tranquila cuando un papel llega al escritorio de la castaña:

" _Me sorprende haber tenido tan buena suerte de conseguido un lugar justo en tu salón Star"_

Astrid prefiere ignorar el papel y sigue copiando lo que estaba en la pizarra mientras escucha al profesor...

-Bien antes de que termine la clase quiero informarles que deberán trabajar en un proyecto científico para el otro fin de semana y yo formaré los equipos-

-¡NOOOOOO!- Se quejó todo el salón pero no ganaron al final.

-Bien serán equipos de tres así que Aki, Astrid y Saku y blah blah blah- **(Ya saben el resto del salón)** El timbre sonó y la mayoría del salón salió a vagar **(Carol- Igualito a mi colegio ¿Coincidencia? ¡No lo creo!)** y Aki se acerca amistosamente a Saku.

-Hola Saku me llamo Aki y espero llevarme bien contigo-

-Igualmente Aki y yo también espero llevarme bien contigo- Ambos estrechan sus manos y Saku mira a Astrid chatear por su celular -¿No ve vas a decir nada Ramos-San?-

-¿Se conocen?-

-Sí Aki pero ¡No le vayas a decir a los chicos y sobretodo a Camilo aunque él ya lo conoce pero es un reverendo celoso!- Sentenció la castaña con un aura negra envolviéndola y Aki asiente asustada -Saku es hermano de Mindy y no sé que hace aquí-

-Ya veo entonces tú eres hermano de la mujer en el medallón y por tanto tío de Lucero-

-Así es Aki y por cierto- El pelinegro dirige su mirada a Astrid -¿Y mi hermana? ¿Donde está?-

-Aquí esta- Astrid saca el medallón y se lo da a Saku y este comienza a hablar con su hermana pero de la nada entra el profesor y Saku le devuelve el medallón a Astrid y así pasan las aburridas clases...

-Adiós chicos. Por el chat quedamos como hacer el trabajo- Aki se despidió ya que tenía que ir a entrenar con su D-Wheel y dejó a Saku con Astrid.

-¿Aki siempre es así?-

-¿Tú que crees?- Ambos se ríen y salen de la academia hablando de cosas raras -¿Qué haces aquí ahora?-

-Avalonmemandoaquíporsusplanes- Lo dijo rápido ya que aunque estaba del lado de los guardianes también tenía una alianza con Avalon y los Dark Guardians.

-Maldición- Susurra Astrid y mira al suelo -¿Oye? ¿Sabes si maté a Valentina ayer?-

-No sigue viva pero algo moribunda- Astrid oculta su mirada bajo su largo flequillo pero igual se ríe un poco -La verdad a mi también me sorprendió el caos que creaste-

-¿Mindy te contó cierto?-

-Sí temo que Valentina le dijo algo de eso a Avalon- Astrid abre bien los ojos y encara a Saku -La verdad creo que ahora eso entra en sus planes-

-Ya ni modo- Saku intenta abrazar por los hombros a Astrid pero al tocar el hombro donde estaban los lunares, Astrid lo toma del brazo y lo lleva al suelo -¡No me toques el hombro! ¡Me duele!-

-L-L-Lo siento- Saku se levanta y prefiere ignorar eso y luego recuerda lo que le dijo Mindy hace rato _"Ten cuidado con Astrid por ahora ya que tiene unos lunares que literalmente la queman si le tocan el hombro derecho "_ -Creí que era una broma Mindy- Susurra y sigue hasta su D-Wheel -¡Oye Astrid! ¿Te invitó un batido?-

-Ah claro ¿por que no?- Saku victorea en su interior y ve a Astrid subirse en la D-Wheel de ella -Vamos...-...

.

.

.

-Vamos contesta Harris- Aki realmente había buscado una escapatoria para hablar con su guardián, su comunicador era un hermoso anillo con una rosa negra y aparece una pantalla voladora con una foto de Camilo y abajo la palabra "conectando".

 _-¿Aki? ¿Para que me llamas?-_

 _-Emmmm bueno yo... Yusei me invitó a salir mañana en la tarde y no se que hacer, no se que voy a usar y...y...-_

 _-Tranquila yo te voy a ayudar, te veo en la noche aunque muy de noche ya que tengo patrulla con la loca de Astrid-_

 _-De acuerdo y ¿por qué no ahora?-_

 _-Lo siento pero voy a ir a almorzar con la loca si es que acepta y después tengo que ir a trabajar, luego debo ir a ver a mis sobrinos, tengo sección de guardianes y muchas cosas más-_

 _-Uuuy disculpe señor ocupado- Dijo Aki con sarcasmo y Camilo solo se ríe con una gota bajando de su cabeza._

 _-¡Oye! No es fácil ser un guardián y a la vez una persona normal-_

 _-Como sea Camilo, te veo en la noche ¡bye!-_

.

.

.

-Gracias por invitarme Saku, fue muy lindo de tu parte pero ¿Como sabías que me gusta la fresa?-

-Mindy me contaba cosas sobre ti- Dijo Saku tomando un sorbo de su batido, estaba con Astrid en una mesa en el parque y ambos hablaron sobre lo que esta pensando hacer Avalon ahora -¿Dime? ¿Como van las cosas con tu novio?-

-¿Camilo? ¡No es mi novio! ¡Él solo es mi mejor amigo!-

-No parece ya que siempre que los he visto juntos hacen una linda pareja-

-No, él y yo fuimos novios pero hace mucho tiempo terminamos pero me he dado cuenta que lo extraño mucho así que quiero darle otra oportunidad-

-Pero, Sí alguien más intentara ganar tu corazón ¿Dejarías a Camilo?-

-Depende pero creo que no ya que me he dado cuenta que lo... Amo muchísimo- El comunicador de Astrid comienza a vibrar y suena la peculiar canción de rock -Y hablando de el rey de Roma, disculpame pero debo contestar- Aparece el comunicador y era.. _\- Hola Camilo-_

 _-Hola mi reina ¿Ya saliste de clases?-_

 _-Hace rato pero me vine a hablar con un compañero sobre un proyecto que debo hacer con él y con Aki-_

 _-Ya veo y ¿Te gustaría ir a almorzar conmigo?-_

 _-¿Me estás pidiendo una cita Camilo Harris?-_

 _-No solo quiero salir con mi mejor amiga ¿Esta mal?-_

 _-Para nada y bueno ¿Donde te veo?-_

 _-Cerca de donde vives y ya me voy, tengo cosas que atender con mis superiores en el hospital-_

 _-De acuerdo, te quiero Milo-_

 _-Tú sabes que yo no te quiero... Te amo mi reina adiós-_

-¿Y dices que no es tu novio?- Interrumpe Saku la nube que había dejado Astrid y esta se ríe.

-Como te dije, lo extraño mucho y quiero darle otra oportunidad conmigo pero deberé pensarlo- De la nada el corazón de estrella se ilumina más que antes y este cambia de forma y los lunares dejan de dolerle a Astrid y unas extrañas ondas empiezan a salir de el -¿Qué diantres pasó?-

-Al parecer el corazón de estrella se actualizó- Dijo Mindy a través del medallón -Y veo que conseguiste en Noble Heart y por eso te salieron los lunares en el hombro derecho-

-¿Como lo sabes Mindy?- Astrid saca el medallón y mira a Mindy feliz.

-Verás cuando consigues el Noble Heart pasan 12 horas para que te salgan los lunares y el corazón de estrella cambia constantemente de color y se pone a brillar y al pasar las 24 horas el corazón de estrella toma su nueva forma- El nuevo corazon era de mayor tamaño y muy diferente al anterior **(Carol- Cuando actualice de nuevo en Wattpat lo verán)** -Y creo que ahora necesitaré enseñarte como usarlo-

-Y ¿Por que salen estas ondas?-

-El corazón de estrella esta canalizando la magia y la esta "purificando" solo dura unos minutos-

-Ya veo- Saku aclara la garganta llamando la atención de Mindy y Astrid.

-Oye Mindy ¿Recuerdas el libro de las estrellas? Creo que allí sale el como sacarte del medallón-

-Sí pero ese libro desapareció junto con Fly cuando Avalon atacó y temo que fue destruido-

-No... de hecho- Saku saca de su mochila un ENORME Libro de color rojo con una enorme estrella en el centro y algo como enredaderas en el resto del libro como decoración -Aquí esta el libro y antes que preguntes lo encontré en la biblioteca del castillo y Fly de ella no lo sé, creo que desapareció-

-Ehhhhh ¿Quien es Fly? Y ¿Que onda con este librote?-

-Esto mi querida aprendiz es el libro de las estrellas, esto a estado en cada generación de reinas desde la primera hasta hoy, en este libro esta toda la historia de El Reino De las Estrellas, sus reinas y sobre sus hallazgos mágicos-

-Wow y ¿Esto se supone ahora me pertenece y quien es Fly?-

-Sí, mira la última página escrita del libro y ya te diré quien es ella- Astrid abre el libro y nota su nombre y una foto de ella con los guardianes antes de todo lo que paso -Este es tu capítulo y aquí escribirás cada hallazgo que hagas de ahora en adelante y también como vas con tu avance mágico- Astrid sonríe y se pone a hojear los capítulos anteriores -Y Fly es tu consejera real, ella es la que te aconsejará en cuanto a magia, es puede decir que ella es como yo-

-¿Una mentora?-

-Así es aunque quien sabe donde está-

-¿Y que es un Fly?-

-Soy un colibrí esmeralda jovencita- Dijo un lindo colibrí esmeralda volando frente de Astrid -Mi nombre es Fly y ahora estoy a su servicio Reina Astrid- El colibrí hace una reverencia y Astrid se sorprende.

-Pero yo no soy La Reina De Las Estrellas, no estoy coronada-

-El hecho que andes el corazón de estrella te hace la reina de las estrellas con o sin coronación y además ya no tiene la forma del antiguo corazón de estrella que era la versión de Mindy así que eso te hace su ahora portadora-

-Bien eso lo explica todo ahora- Dice Saku mirando al colibrí y luego mira la hora -Lo siento honorables damas pero tengo que irme, te veo mañana en clases Star ¡Adios Mindy y Fly!- Saku se va y deja a Astrid con el enorme libro y con Fly.

-Bien yo también me tengo que ir tengo que ir a almorzar con Camilo pero... ¿Como me llevo este libro?-

-Simple dejamelo a mí- Fly emite un extraño silbido y el libro se hace mucho mas pequeño -Cuando usted quiera se hará grande o pequeño-

-Muchas gracias Fly- Astrid guarda el libro en su mochila y comienza su camino a encontrase con Camilo...

.

.

.

-Carly ¿estás aquí?- Pregunta Jack tocando la puerta del departamento de Carly y esta le abre con una sonrisa.

-Hola Jack ¿Qué haces aquí?- Carly ya la verdad estaba muy desinteresada en Jack y ahora quería dedicarse al trabajo.

-Solo quería ver que no eres de nuevo una Dark Signer-

-¿Dark Signer? Se supone que los inmortales terrestres ya no existen-

-Sí existen todavía y tú estas en peligro- Dice Lucero entrando a por la ventana del departamento haciendo sorprender a la periodista -Avalon puede atacarte en cualquier momento y volver a hacerte la misma de antes-

-¿Quien eres tú y como me conoces?-

-Mi nombre es Lucero y soy la guardiana de Jack, no puedo darte más información pero debes oponerte al control de...- Antes que Lucero terminara, la carta en forma de colibrí aparece y atraviesa a Carly y se va a su deck, Carly retrocede y luego escucha una voz prominente de la carta...

-Ahora Carly Nagisa vuelve a las sombras- Los ojos de Carly se opacan y Jack empieza a sacudirla con la esperanza de no perderla de nuevo -Vuelve a ser la dueña del destino-

-Las sombras volverán a gobernar- Dice Carly fuera de sí y separa a Jack y una luz negra la envuelve -Las sombras derrotaran al Dragón Carmesí- La marca del colibrí aparece en el brazo de Carly y vuelve a tomar su forma de Dark Signer y esto era visto por Twilight con claras lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡No Carly no caigas en la oscuridad de nuevo!- Le grita Jack pero ya era muy tarde, Carly cayó bajo el control de Aslla Piscu.

-¡Si Carly dejame volverte a la normalidad!-

-Muy tarde guardiana ¡Ahora soy de nuevo una reina de la oscuridad al igual que tu dulce hermana!- Carly señala a Twilight y va con ella y le dedica una sombría mirada a Jack -Esto es la guerra Jack y Lucero- Ambas desaparecen en una nube negra y ambos chicos allí terminan confundidos y frustrados.

-¡Maldito Avalon! ¡Me las pagarás!- Grita Lucero con rabia y Jack gruñe impotente.

-No de nuevo Carly, hay que decirle al resto de chicos- Dice Jack y Lucero asiente.

-Bien en ese caso vámonos- Ambos dejan el departamento de Carly y van notando que no hay personas -¿Qué esta pasando?¿Donde esta la gente?- al salir del edificio notan la marca del colibrí en el suelo y no se ven personas -¡Maldición! Tengo que...-

.

.

.

-Gracias por invitarme a almorzar Milo, me gusto mucho-

-De nada mi amore, sabes que es un gusto pasar tiempo contigo- Ambos siguen hablando un rato y suena el comunicador de Astrid y era Lucero -Que raro ¿Para que me llama ahora?-

 _-_ _Reina del Sol a Reina de las Estrellas cambio ¿Donde estás?-_

 _-Te copio Reina del Sol estoy con Camilo ¿Que pasa?-_

 _-Es solo que ¡El hijo de puta de Avalon! Convirtió en Dark Signer a Carly-_

 _-No es cierto Sun-_

 _-Sí es cierto, Jack y yo fuimos a advertirle de Avalon y él mando la carta de Aslla Piscu y Carly fue poseída de nuevo-_

 _-¡Ese hijo de puta se las va a ver conmigo! ¡Pero por ahora no puedo hacer nada, iré al próximo Mini-Mundo, recuerda que tenemos el problema de Claris y Crow-_

 _-Lo sé es solo que quería informarte y te dejó, Reina del Sol fuera-_

-Ese bastardo...- Astrid gruñó molesta dándose cuenta que se estaba poniendo fea la cosa -Bien Rey del Tiempo debemos ir al próximo Mini-Mundo y conseguir la cura-

-De acuerdo Su majestad pero ¿Ahora?-

-No veme con el resto de guardianes en mi departamento, no hay tiempo que perder- Astrid suspira y se da la vuelta y abraza a Camilo -Te veo más tarde Camilo, te quiero-

-Yo a ti Astrid- Ambos se dan un beso tierno y se despiden...

.

.

.

-¿Qué Carly es de nuevo Dark Signer?-

-Sí Yusei y eso es...- Jack no termina su frase y golpea con fuerza la pared -Maldito Avalon-

-Ese bastardo ¡Ya me esta cansando!- Se quejó Crow quien estaba comiendo maíz.

-Bien ya veremos que va a pasar...- Yusei suspira y sigue con su trabajo.

Ahora sabiendo que la guerra era de verdad, todo va ir de mal en peor...

.

.

.

-Bien Guardianes, es hora de ir a nuestra siguiente prueba-

-¿Con quien iras esta vez Reina de las Estrellas?-

-Iré con Harris y con Aki- La salvadora asiente y Astrid se corta y pone la sangre en la Espada Carmesí -Bien Espada Carmesí llevame al Mini-Mundo de La Jaula De las Aves- Los chicos pasan por el protal y van al próximo Mini-Mundo...

.

-Bien llegamos chicos- El portal se cierra y están en una gran jaula de oro y dentro de ella habían muchas aves muy lindas -Es muy hermoso-

-Bienvenidos sean a su prueba en la Jaula- Un Dragón Verde aparece de entre las aves y mira a los chicos -Los tres deberán cantar una canción llenando el contenedor musical y hacer a las aves cantar felices, si lo hacen bien se les dará la cura y no lo hacen o les sale mal no se les dará la cura.

-¿Quien comienza?-

-Las damas hermosas primero-

-Jajaja que gracioso Camilo- El sarcasmo dado por Aki hizo reír a ambos guardianes -Bien yo comienzo-

-Bien Aki Izayoi elije tu canción- Aparece una máquina de Karaoke junto a otra máquina que tenía líneas horizontales como para ver los niveles de música, Aki va buscando en un enorme catálogo de música y encuentra la canción que busca y la pone en la máquina - Bien que comience su prueba...-

La música empieza con la melodía de un violín y luego se escucha batería y bajo y Aki comienza a cantar, su canción era Awake and Alive de la banda de rock Skillet...

I'm at war with the world and they

Try to pull me into the dark

I struggle to find my faith

As I'm slippin' from your arms

It's getting harder to stay awake

And my strength is fading fast

You breathe into me at last

I'm awake I'm alive

Now I know what I believe inside

Now it's my time

I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life

Here, right here

Right now, right now

Stand my ground and never back down

I know what I believe inside

I'm awake and I'm alive

I'm at war with the world cause I

Ain't never gonna sell my soul

I've already made up my mind

No matter what I can't be bought or sold

When my faith is getting weak

And I feel like giving in

You breathe into me again

I'm awake I'm alive

Now I know what I believe inside

Now it's my time

I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life

Here, right here

Right now, right now

Stand my ground and never back down

I know what I believe inside

I'm awake and I'm alive

Waking up waking up

Waking up waking up

Waking up waking up

Waking up waking up

In the dark

I can feel you in my sleep

In your arms I feel you breathe into me

Forever hold this heart that I will give to you

Forever I will live for you

I'm awake I'm alive

Now I know what I believe inside

Now it's my time

I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life

Here, right here

Right now, right now

Stand my ground and never back down

I know what I believe inside

I'm awake and I'm alive

Waking up waking up

Waking up waking up

Waking up waking up

Waking up waking up.

La máquina se llena un 25 % y toma un color verde claro y las aves de allí comienzan a moverse al son de la música rock.

-Parece que a estas aves les gusta el rock, me agradan- Dice Astrid mirando a Camilo -¡Bien Harris te toca!-

-¡¿Por qué yo?!-

-Por que lo mejor al final, así que anda- Astrid empuja a Camilo a la máquina y este solo hace un puchero, sin más busca una canción y justamente era de la misma banda de la canción anterior solo que la canción era Feel Invencible, empieza la canción con batería, bajo y guitara eléctrica y comienza la canción...

 _Target on my back lone survivor lasts_

 _They got me in their sights_

 _No surrender no_

 _Trigger fingers go_

 _Living the dangerous life_

 _Hey, hey, hey everyday when I wake_

 _I'm trying to get up, they're knocking me down_

 _Chewing me up, spitting me out_

 _Hey, hey, hey when I need to be saved_

 _You're making me strong, you're making me stand_

 _Never will fall, never will end_

 _Shot like a rocket up into the sky_

 _Nothing could stop me tonight_

 _You make me feel invincible_

 _Earthquake, powerful_

 _Just like a tidal wave_

 _You make me brave_

 _You're my titanium_

 _Fight song, raising up_

 _Like a roar of victory in a stadium_

 _Who can touch me 'cause I'm (I'm made of fire)_

 _Who can stop me tonight (I'm hard wired)_

 _You make me feel invincible_

 _I feel, I feel it_

 _Invincible_

 _I feel, I feel it_

 _Invincible_

 _Here we go again i will not give in_

 _I've got a reason to fight_

 _Every day we choose_

 _We might win or lose_

 _This is the dangerous life_

 _Hey, hey, hey everyday when I wake_

 _They say that I'm gone; they say that they've won_

 _The bell has been rung, it's over and done_

 _Hey, hey, hey when I need to be saved_

 _They counting me out, but this is my round_

 _(You in my corner look at me now)_

 _Shot like a rocket up into the sky_

 _Nothing could stop me tonight_

 _You make me feel invincible_

 _Earthquake, powerful_

 _Just like a tidal wave_

 _You make me brave_

 _You're my titanium_

 _Fight song, raising up_

 _Like a roar of victory in a stadium_

 _Who can touch me 'cause I'm (I'm made of fire)_

 _Who can stop me tonight (I'm hard wired)_

 _You make me feel invincible_

 _I feel, I feel it_

 _Invincible_

 _I feel, I feel it_

 _Invincible_

 _You make me feel invincible_

 _You make me feel invincible_

 _Shot like a rocket up into the sky_

 _Not gonna stop, invincible_

 _You make me feel invincible_

 _Earthquake, powerful_

 _Just like a tidal wave_

 _You make me brave_

 _You're my titanium_

 _Fight song, raising up_

 _Like a roar of victory in a stadium_

 _You make me feel invincible_

 _Earthquake, powerful_

 _Just like a tidal wave_

 _You make me brave_

 _You're my titanium_

 _Fight song, raising up_

 _Like a roar of victory in a stadium_

 _Who can touch me 'cause I'm (I'm made of fire)_

 _Who can stop me tonight (I'm hard wired)_

 _You make me feel invincible_

 _I feel, I feel it_

 _Invincible_

 _I feel, I feel it_

 _Invincible_

-¡Vaya Camilo! ¿Quien diría que cantas tan bien?- Dice Aki completamente sorprendida por la maravillosa voz de sirena de Camilo **(Naaa no es cierto)** pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el hecho que a él le guste el rock, la máquina aumenta a un 50% y toma un color amarillo y las aves bailaban más animadas -Tu turno Ramos y derriba esa máquina con tu voz de sirena-

-Exageras Aki- Astrid va a la máquina y busca una canción de banda diferente y encuentra una que le llama la atención, era de la baterista de la banda de las canciones anteriores pero a Astrid le gusta mucho...

 _Called to the ring_

 _Taking me round by round_

 _It hurts and it stings_

 _Taking me down, down, down._

 _You think that you caught me_

 _I can hear you taunt me_

 _Fractured and I'm falling down_

 _My enemy is watching me bleed._

 _But I'm not dead yet, so watch me burn_

 _Go_ _on_ _trying, lying, you're so sure_

 _I maybe broken, but I'm not done_

 _I'll go_ _on_ _burning this breath in my lungs_

 _'Cause I'm not dead yet_

 _No, I'm not dead yet._

 _Look for the day_

 _That I'll be counted out_

 _You stand at my grave_

 _Already breaking ground._

 _But I don't think you know me_

 _There's a side you don't see_

 _Been to hell and made it out_

 _My enemy, I watch you bleed._

 _But I'm not dead yet, so watch me burn_

 _Go_ _on_ _trying, lying, you're so sure_

 _I maybe broken, but I'm not done_

 _I'll go_ _on_ _burning this breath in my lungs_

 _'Cause I'm not dead yet_

 _No, I'm not dead yet._

 _I'm still awake_

 _I won't go away_

 _It's gonna take my life_

 _You can break_

 _Calling my name._

 _Heaven is calling my name._

 _But I'm not dead yet, so watch me burn_

 _Go_ _on_ _trying, lying, you're so sure_

 _I maybe broken, but I'm not done_

 _I'll go_ _on_ _burning this breath in my lungs_

 _'Cause I'm not dead yet_

 _No, I'm not dead yet._

 _I'm still awake_

 _I won't go away_

 _It's gonna take my life_

 _You can break_

Astrid literalmente rompe la máquina y esta había pasado del 100% y las aves bailaban como locas con la música y el Dragon Verde les da a Aki y Astrid la cura de los chicos aves-espantapájaros unos polvos naranjas y el portal se abre dando a entender que la misión había terminado...

.

.

.

 _-Bien señor Avalon, estoy logrando mi cometido y me estoy haciendo amigo de Astrid-_

 _-Genial Saku, esto va a ser más fácil de lo que parece-_

 _Saku tenía que enviar su reporte a Avalon y nota que el Dark Guardian principal no esta en donde suele estar sino que estaba en un lugar que Saku conocía demasiado bien... La biblioteca del Castillo._

 _-Disculpe mi intromisión Gran Señor pero ¿Donde se encuentra?-_

 _-Twilight me dijo que había un libro en el cual esta la historia del Reino de las Estrellas y quiero saber que hay en él además de eso-_

 _-Ahhh... C.. C.. C.. Claro, después de todo eso es suyo ahora-_

 _-Si así que te dejo ya que quiero concentrarme así que gracias por la llamada adiós-_

 _Saku suspira y pasa una mano por su cabello quitándolo momentáneamente de su rostro._

 _-Vaya lío, vale que deje la copia que Mindy me dijo que existía- Una sonrisa aparece en los labios de Saku mientras recuerda su rato en la tarde con su dulce estrella -De verdad ella es una joya muy valiosa- Pero luego frunce el ceño al recordar lo que le había dicho Astrid._

 _-"Depende pero creo que no_ _ya que me he dado cuenta que lo... Amo muchísimo"-_

 _-Yo haré que cambies de idea Astrid y verás que tú y yo podemos ser una gran y linda pareja-..._

.

.

.

-Bien chicos es la hora de la verdad- Astrid y Aki vierten los polvos sobre Claris y Crow y una luz blanca los rodea y tal como en el caso de Jack y Lucero, quedaron tal y como vinieron al mundo -¡Maldición! ¡¿Siempre será lo mismo?!- Astrid aparece las ropas de esos chicos y ambos se abrazan felices, cosa que hace reír a todo el mundo -Bien ahora a hablar de algo serio que nos incumbe a todos- Astrid suspira y recuerda lo que le había dicho Lucero en la tarde -Chicos, estoy preocupada por que Avalon ya comenzó a atacar a los ex Dark Guardians, comenzando por Carly-

-Eso esta muy mal- Dice Luna notando los triste que se notaba Jack desde que había llegado.

-Y algo más, al parecer la magia se esta alterando cada vez más-

-¿Alteración mágica?-

-Sí ya que miren- Astrid saca su iPad y muestra unas gráficas muy alteradas -Estos son los registros de magia de el mes pasado, como ven la magia corrupta esta ganando fuerza buscando pasar a ser más poderosa que la blanca y estos son los de este mes... La magia negra se esta buscando fusionar con la negra para dañar la magia blanca y todo esto es por Avalon y los Dark Guardians-

-Y ¿Qué podemos hacer?- Pregunta Yusei a la guardiana líder y esta vuelve a suspirar -Por ese suspiro deduzco que nada por el momento-

-No chicos y ya veré que hacer con esto de la alteración mágica, Avalon y los Dark Guardians, mi vida como civil ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Estoy harta de todo esto!- Astrid deja caer su cara contra una mesa completamente frustrada y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Estás bien Astrid?- La guardiana líder niega con la cabeza y sigue ocultando su rostro -¿Qué te sucede?-

-Es solo que estoy muy estresada ya que no es fácil estudiar magia, entrenar a los guardianes y a ustedes, ser la protectora de la llave a la magia del universo, ser la Reina de Las Estrellas y llevar una vida como civil ¡No puedo hacerlo todo yo sola!-

-No estas sola Astrid-chan- La anima Chelsy intentando sacarle una sonrisa a Astrid -Tú nunca estarás sola Astrid ya que nosotros nunca te dejáremos sola-

-Chelsy tiene razón Astrid, todos para uno y uno para todos- Leo corre a abrazar a su amiga y luego grita -¡Abrazo grupal!- Todos abrazan felices a Astrid aunque algunos casi mueren asfixiados.

-¡Camilo nos matas!- Se quejan Crow, Lucero y Aki quienes estaban siendo apretados por Camilo y este se disculpa con los antes mencionados.

-Y ahora Saku ¿Eres nuestro aliado o enemigo?- Susurra Astrid sabiendo que tenía una aliado que no esta tan aliado con ellos -¿Que bando escogeras?...

 **Carol- Hasta aquí por hoy y espero que les haya gustado mí capítulo de regreso.**

 **Ahora cuentenme mis OCS ¿Qué paso desde que no estuve? Osea hace como 4 capítulos.**

 **Todos- Emmm bueno...**

 **Aki- Grachi me esta literalmente forzando a tener una cita con Yusei**

 **Valentina- Hizo que Astrid casi me mate.**

 **Leo- Me dijo que mate la serie al volverme salavador.**

 **Lucero-Dijo que todos en Yu-Gi-Oh son ilegales.**

 **Camilo- Hizo que Valentina se enamorara de mí y casi me viole, además que hizo que Astrid me golpeara.**

 **Astrid-Uuuuf conmigo, quiere que Camilo me viole, hizo que tuviera un demonio que si no controlo mata a todo el universo, en un Flashback casi hace que Avalon me mate, además que esta haciendo que Valentina quiera violar a Camilo y me den ganas de amarrarlo a un armario y no dejarlo salir, quiere que tenga un triángulo amoroso con Camilo y Saku, spoileo sobre tus planes a futuro en la historia y ya no me acuerdo más.**

 **Carol- ¡¿G-R-A-C-I-E-L-A?! ¡¿QUÉ TE DIJE DE IDEAS FUERA DE CONTEXTO?!**

 **Grachi- Yo ¡Nunca me atraparan! Sayonara minna... (Huye para no morir con Astrid y el staf)**

 **Carol-Ya voy a matar a esa loca después, bueno gracias por comentar a Camilo Navas y gran final del fic "La Rosa del Polvo Estelar" leanla ya que esta muy buena y también gracias por el saludo y saludos a Roxas Strife por comentar el cap pasado y Astrid ya lo dijo: No va a dejar a Camilo acercarse a Valentina ni Valentina a él.**

 **Astrid-Oh claro que sí...**

 **Carol-Bueno ya se que para este cap era la cita Yuaki pero la dejaré para el otro cap porque ya mucho escribí hoy y bien les mando un beso, miles de abrazos y recuerden darle favorite, follow y comentar la historia así como si la recomiendan para animarme más a escribir y sin más los amo**

 _ **¡Chao Chao!**_

 **Fecha de edición- 13 de Noviembre del 2018**


	12. Una Cita Con El Destino E intervencion

**Carol- Hola amigalletas, bienvenidos a la continuación.**

 **Hoy no habrá interrupción de nada ya que quiero que este capítulo sea romántico y algo un poco conflictivo para los protas y que no hayan interrupciones por nadie excepto por los gemelos y sus guardianes, Camilo, Astrid y Saku.**

 **Todos menos los antes mencionados-¿Por que?**

 **Carol- Porque quiero que su cita sea en paz y que no vaya a ser interrumpida o tal vez sí jejeje.**

 **Todos- Ah okey.**

 **Carol- Y sin más**

 **¡Empecemos!**

 _ **The Signers Guardians**_

 _ **Capítulo 12- Una cita con el destino... E interrupciones estúpidas**_

Después de una larga y exhaustiva patrulla, Camilo y Astrid se despidieron sin más hiendo cada quien por su lado. Eran la medianoche y Camilo caminaba tranquilo por los tejados de las casas y edificios de Neo Domino en camino a casa de Aki.

-Aki si que tiene mala suerte en el amor- Susurra el guardián a la nada mientras llega a la ventana de la chica pelirroja quien estaba mirándose en un espejo buscando algo lindo que vestir en su cita -Eso no me gusta... Los colores un combinan muy bien y la falda te queda muy larga ¡Pareces monja!- Aki voltea a su ventana y le lanza una blusa a su guardián que le da justo en la cara y este se ríe.

-¿Hace cuanto estás espiándome eh Camilo?-

-No te estoy espiando- Se defiende el castaño cruzándose de brazos -Llegué hace unos minutos, 3 para ser exactos-

\- Entonces ¿No te gusta como me veo?- Aki vestía una larga falda roja **(De esas de monja)** y una camisa de color naranja y si que no lucía muy bien para Aki, Camilo niega con cara de espanto y comienza a buscar algo entre la ropa de Aki -¿Y tú como sabes de ropa de chica?-

-Por si no recuerdas tengo una hermana, una amiga casi novia y una sobrina y mi hermana es o era diseñadora de ropa así que eso me ayuda- Camilo busca más en el pequeño closet de Aki y suspira frustrado ya que no encuentra nada "especial" -Necesito ayuda profesional con tu closet Izayoi-

-¿Por que?-

-Es solo que... No veo que tengas algo "adecuado" para algo tan especial como una cita con el amor de tu vida- Aki suspiró y le dio la razón a su guardián ya que en su closet no habían mucha ropa para esos asuntos ya que estaba acostumbrada a usar su ropa de siempre, su uniforme y su traje de D-Wheeler y mucha ropa deportiva e incluso algunas faldas que no le gustaba usar mucho -Dejame llamar a alguien que puede que me ayude-...

 _-¿Qué quieres Harris?-_ La molesta voz de Astrid hizo darse cuenta que estaba ocupada o estresada.

 _-Necesito tu ayuda con Aki-_

 _-¿Es por la cita con Yusei?-_

 _-Sí-_

 _-Adivino ¿No tiene ropa linda para eso?-_

 _-¿Como lo supiste?-_

 _-¡¿Oye?! soy amiga de Aki desde tiempos memorables así que se del problema del closet de Aki-_

 _-¿Me ayudas?-_

 _-Sí ya voy a ayudarte, te quiero ¡bye!-_

-Bien Aki ya viene la ayuda-

-¿Astrid supongo?- El sarcasmo siempre usado por Aki le daba a entender que no soportaba el hecho que el centro de atención de todo era la guardiana líder.

-Si no quieres nuestra ayuda pues...- Camilo camina a la ventana como fingiendo que se iba -Yo me voy y tu cita es un desastre-

-¡No por favor!- Aki detuvo a Camilo y junto sus manos rogando -¡No me abandones en esto por favor Camilo!-

-Aki tranquila, él esta bromeando contigo- Ambos se extrañan al escuchar a Astrid revisando el desastre de la cama de Aki -Bien creo que es hora de hablar enserio de un cambio de imagen-

-¿Qué tienes en mente Ramos?-

-¿Recuerdas las cortinas súper lindas que tú mamá dijo que estaban algo dañadas?-

-Sí ¿Qué con eso?- Pregunta inocentemente Aki y luego piensa algo que la hace enojar -¡No me voy a vestir con cortinas Astrid!-

-¡No seas tonta! ¡Puedo usar magia para hacerlas un vestido lindo para que lo uses mañana!-

-Si claro ¿Efecto cenicienta?-

-O por que no- Interrumpe Camilo la discusión de ambas chicas -Astrid y ¿si le prestas algo de tu closet? Tú tienes linda ropa así que puedes ayudarla un poco con eso-

-No lo sé Milo, soy más alta y más delgada que Aki, no creo que algo de mi closet le quede-

-No cuesta nada intentar- Le dice Aki a su amiga y juntas sus manos de nuevo y vuelve a rogar esta vez de rodillasen el suelo :v -¡Ayuudaaaaameeeee!-

-De acuerdo levantate y vamos a mi departamento-

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos los tres aparecen en la habitación de la castaña.

-Veo que has practicado con tus poderes-

-jejeje si un poco aunque aun me resulta muy difícil- Astrid camina hasta un closet bastante pequeño y Aki levanta una ceja arqueada y muy extrañada.

-Ya y ¿Donde esta tu ropa? Tu closet es muy pequeño-

-No juzgues a un libro por su portada- Astrid toca una parte del closet y de esa parte salen unos botones y Astrid pone en orden su código -Juzgalo por su contenido- Y de la puerta del closet aparece algo como una entrada secreta -Pasa y ten cuidado- Aki entra y casi le da un infarto al ver prácticamente una tienda en el closet de su amiga, en una parte habían miles de vestidos, en otra zapatos, en otra joyas, toda una tienda en la palma de su mano, mira con cara de WTF? A su amiga y esta se ve de reojo con Camilo.

-¿Como diantres tienes una tienda en tu closet?-

-Magia y muchas compras- Aki junto con los guardianes comienzan a buscar algo en el montón de ropa -¿Qué te parece esto Aki?- Astrid le pasa unas prendas a Aki y esta va a un vestidor a cambiarse y al salir vemos a Aki con una camisa blanca de botones con mangas dobladas hasta arriba de los codos y cuello alto junto con una corbata roja, una falda roja con negra a cuadros de paletones a la mitad del muslo, medias negras arriba de las rodillas y botas rojas, los guardianes le dan el visto bueno.

-Te ves muy linda Aki-

-¿En serio?-

-Sí aunque...- Astrid se va buscando algo -siento que le falta, lo sé- Aki y Camilo miran extrañados a la castaña y luego esta vuelve con un bombín rojo y se lo pone a Aki -Así, perfecto-

\- La verdad le queda bien, te ves muy linda Izayoi-

-Gracias chicos pero creo que ahora viene algo mas difícil- Ambos castaños se ven y ponen cara de "Y ahora ¿Qué pasa?"-No sé que se hace en una cita realmente-

-¿Es enserio? ¿Eso te preocupa?- Aki asiente y ambos guardianes suspiran -¿Y qué con eso?-

-Es solo que no se que hacer-

-Ah bueno eh... ¿En enserio no tienes nada en mente?- Le pregunta Camilo a Aki y esta responde con un rotundo "no".

-Vamos suelten los consejos... Los dos-

-Como que ¡¿Los Dos?!- Se quejaron al mismo tiempo los guardianes y Aki se ríe.

-Bueno ustedes dos fueron novios en el pasado entonces ya tienen experiencia en ello- Ambos guardianes se ven de reojo y luego se sonrojan

-Emmmm bueno...-

-No creo que seamos muy buenos en eso ¿cierto Astrid?-

-Sí además... Cr.. Cr.. Creo que e.. Es natural, haz algo que a ambos les guste-

-¿Duelear en motos?- Responde Aki y ambos guardianes se golpean la frente con su mano

-Algo romántico- Sugiere Astrid dándole vuelta a su mano

-¿Ir al cine?-

-Algo más eso ya es muy visto- Le dice Camilo con cara de "Eso no por favor" -Vayan a patinar, ir al carnaval en el centro, un picnic o algo así-

-¡Oh si! Ir a la carnaval juntos, supe que abría un show de fuegos artificiales al caer la noche y desde la rueda de la fortuna se verá genial y puede que tengamos una sorpresa oculta-

-Oigan si me gusta la idea e ir a patinar, eso es muy lindo ya que me trae muchos recuerdos- Aki ignora la última frase de su amiga y se quita el sombrero.

Después de tanto hablar sobre eso Aki se quita la ropa y la mete en una bolsa y junto con Camilo se van del departamento de la guardiana y esta enciende su comunicador y llama a Yusei.

- _Bien Fudo ya te ayude ahora solo debes esperar mañana-_

 _-Gracias Astrid pero tengo miedo de que todo se vaya a la mierda durante la cita-_

 _-Tranquilo la muñequera que te di tiene un comunicador extra_ **(Carol- De esos que se ponen en la oreja)** _con eso podre darte consejos-_

 _-¿Me vas a seguir?-_

 _-Algo así pero no te arrepentirás-_

 _-Claro, te veo mañana ¡adiós! Yusei fuera-_

 _ **(Al día siguiente)**_

 _-Creo que esto es una mala idea Star-_

 _-¡Oh vamos hombre! No seas marica y ve con Aki-_

 _-No es eso... Es solo que ¡Tengo miedo!-_

 _-¡Todo va salir bien! ¡Yusei te has enfrentado a cosas peores que una cita con la chica que amas! Y si hacen algo indebido usen protección-_

 _-¡Tampoco me voy a acostar con ella!-_

 _-Era una broma no te esponjes... Bueno creo que ya viene Aki a espera... Estas fuera de su casa, bueno te deseo suerte así que ¡Star fuera!_

-¡No Astrid! ¡No me abandones!- Yusei suspira y mira su alrededor, estaba frente a casa de Aki bastante nervioso ya que al igual que Aki, esa era su primera cita y aun recordaba cuando había hablado de algo así con su guardiana...

 _ **(Flashback) (Carol- Esto es de la época donde no se sabían completamente las identidades de los guardianes, osea antes de la batalla de Astrid y Avalon)**_

 _-Eso a estado muy bien Yusei pero no te confíes ya que los Dark Guardians pueden darte en lo bajo y hacerte caer-_

 _-Lo sé y creeme que no pasará-_

 _Yusei estaba en el bosque cerca del taller entrenando su mente con Astrid cosa que era algo difícil pero él no se daba por vencido, aunque había algo que le molestaba e incomodaba y era sus sentimientos por cierta pelirroja..._

 _-Oye Astrid ¿Tu notas normal que después de tanto tiempo de ser amigo de alguien y luego te termines enamorando de ese alguien?-_

 _-La verdad sí, a mi me pasó con Time, ambos eramos amigos y nos terminamos enamorando, pero ¿por qué la pregunta Yusei?-_

 _-Es solo que creo que me... Enamoré de Aki-_

 _-¿Enserio? Ya lo suponía-_

 _-¿Enserio? Pero no creo que sea tan obvio en esas cosas-_

 _-Ah da igual- Yusei y Astrid se sientan en el pasto y Astrid sonríe perversamente -¿Qué quieres saber..._

 _ **(Fin Flashback)**_

Yusei suspiró pero eso le dio confianza para que no fuera a hacer una estupidez, tocó la puerta y lo recibió Setsuko con una sonrisa.

-Tranquilo Yusei ya vendrá Aki- Yusei esperó a Aki mirando constantemente las escaleras hasta que la vio, se veía muy linda con aquellas ropas y esta escena era vista desde fuera por los guardianes.

-Hola Yusei, lamento si hice esperar-

-No tranquila ¿Nos vamos?- Aki asiente y se despidió de su madre, salieron ambos de la casa de Aki en sus respectivas D-Wheel, ambos llegaron a un lugar donde habían patinado hace bastante tiempo cuando Aki aprendió a patinar para manejar mejor su D-Wheel -Te ves muy linda Aki-

-Gracias Yusei, tu también te ves muy bien- Yusei vestía una chaqueta negra junto con una camisa blanca con un logo raro en forma de dragón negro, jeans negros desgastados y tenis all star. Ambos avanzaron a la pista y la mirar la pista se dieron cuenta de que allí estaban Leo y Luna patinando con Chelsy y Danilo -Veo que esos cuatro también vinieron a divertirse- Ambos patinaban felices sin saber que allí en la pista también estaban Camilo y Astrid "Espiandolos".

 _-Lo estas haciendo bien Fudo, ahora dile algún cumplido-_

 _-¿Como cuál?-_ Yusei hablaba bajito para que Aki no lo escuchara, no recibió respuesta por parte de Astrid y pensó él en algo -Veo que te volviste muy buena patinando Aki, eso te hace ver muy bella, como una verdadera rosa-

-Que lindo Yusei, gracias- Aki le da un beso en la mejilla a Yusei y Astrid victorea a lo lejos.

 _-Eso es ya la tienes en tu mano y no es Manuela Yusei-_

 _-¡¿Eh?! Callate-_

-¿Me callaste Yusei?-

-No es... Le dije a la voz en mi cabeza que se calle- Yusei sonrió de manera forzada pero convenció a Aki y ambos siguieron patinando cosa que era bien vista por los gemelos quienes veían felices la escena y miraban de vez en cuando a Astrid quien también andaba patinando.

-¿Esto es buena idea? ¿No te estas metiendo como la pobreza verdad Astrid-chan?- Le pregunta Luna a la castaña y esta niega y se ríe un poco.

-No solo los ayudo cuando es necesario- Astrid se separa de los gemelos y sigue feliz patinando, le gustaba estar libre de entrenar y eso la relajaba mucho y sin darse cuenta alguien la agarra de la mano como si nada y se la lleva a otra parte de la pista.

-Linda sorpresa encontrarte aquí Star- Saku se la había llevado y por raras razones -Te ves muy linda, realmente digno de una reina como tú- Se había fijado en ella desde que la vio salir de su departamento con una chaqueta café por encima de una camiseta blanca holgada, jeans y botas del color de su chaqueta, la había seguido hasta allí donde curiosamente estaban sus amigos y eso le molestó ya que él quería realmente invitarla a salir -¿Estas sola?-

-No... Estoy trabajando así que ¡Adiós!- Astrid se separó de Saku y siguió mirando como iban las cosas con Yusei y Aki y ahora alguien más la agarra y se la lleva a otra parte -¡Harris!-

-¿Qué pasa? ¿te molesta si vamos a patinar juntos?-

-Pierdete tengo trabajo- Astrid se suelta de Camilo y se separa de él y sigue, cuando queda entre dos personas que por extrañas razones la abrazan por la cintura...

-Disculpa pero Astrid anda conmigo, así que hasta luego Saku- Camilo jala a Astrid de un brazo como si fuera de goma y el pelinegro no la suelta.

-Pero realmente ella anda sola así que ella no esta contigo Camilo así que adiós- Saku jala a Astrid por el otro brazo y ambos comienzan a jalarla como si fuera una muñeca de trapo.

-¡Ya sueltenme los dos!- Astrid golpea a Saku y sale volando muy cerca de Yusei y Aki quienes se extrañan.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?- Aki se voltea y casi mira a Astrid **(Aki no sabe que Astrid esta siguiéndolos)** y pero no ve nada sospechoso ya que solo ve personas patinando y una pareja dándose un beso.

-¿Emmm? ¿Qué pasó?-

-Te besé idiota- Astrid se cruza de brazos y golpea a Camilo quien estaba muy extrañado -Pero era parte de mis lecciones de espionaje y lo sabes, regla 13 en caso de ser descubierto camuflarse con el entorno-

-Eso no explica mucho el hecho de que me besaste-

-¿Te molesta que te haya besado? Bueno...- Astrid se separa más de Camilo y pretende irse -No lo volveré a hacer por un tiempo ¡adiós bombón!- Astrid le guiñó el ojo a el castaño y desaparecio entre la gente dejando aun más extrañado a Camilo quien siguió mirando la cita entre los dos salvadores.

 _-¿Crees que va bien esto Time?-_

 _-Claro Rose_ **(Sí... Aki ya tiene su "secret name")** _esto va bien... ¿A donde van los dos después?-_

 _-Creo que iremos a pasear por el carnaval, hablar algunas cosas-_

 _-Esta bien, suerte. Time fuera-_

Aki y Yusei se fueron ya de la pista de patinaje y ambos chicos que intentaban cortejar a la guardiana líder habían quedado ellos solos ya que Astrid también se había fugado detrás de la pareja de salvadores y estos dos terminan mirándose fijamente.

-Alejate de aquí Saku este es mi territorio- Con "territorio" se refería a Astrid y el ojiverde frunce el ceño.

-Disculpa Harris pero Astrid es una mujer libre. ¡SIN! compromiso así que ella puede tener compromiso con cualquier otra persona-

-Si no te das cuenta, ella me ama a ¡MÍ! Y a ti no te pela ni un ojo así que buscate otro lugar o otro corazón-

-¿Quieres guerra? Pues la tendrás Camilo ¡Esto es la guerra!- Ambos se dedicaron una mortal mirada que intimido a algunas personas quienes no se acercaban a esos dos...

 _ **(En otra parte con Aki y Yusei)**_

-¿Te estás divirtiendo Aki?-

-Sí es muy divertido pasar tiempo contigo- Ambos se sonrieron y tomaron de sus malteadas, era muy lindo el ambiente entre esos dos y eso les gustaba a ambos, caminaban por el carnaval haciendo lo que la gente normal hace en esos lugares y llegaron a un puesto de world games donde se dio lo que nadie quería...

-¿Astrid? ¿Camilo? ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-¿Emmmm? ¿Nosotros?- Ambos castaños se miran y se ríen un poco nerviosos llamando la atención de los salvadores **(Carol- Se los resumire: Yusei solo sabía que Astrid lo anda siguiendo y Aki solo sabía que Camilo la seguía por lo que a ambos se extrañan al ver el guardián del otro)** -Nosotros...-

-¡Camilo y yo estamos en una cita!- Astrid toma a Camilo de la mano con bastante fuerza y él asiente energéticamente.

-¡¿Enserio?!- Dicen al mismo tiempo Yusei y Aki.

-Sí es porque... ¡Astrid y yo queremos volver a intentar lo nuestro!-

-Sí, exactamente eso- Ambos se sonrojan y luego se miran riéndose el uno del otro.

-Ven Astrid vamos a esa máquina de baile- Aki se lleva a rastras a Astrid a uno de los juegos dejando a sus acompañantes solos.

-¿Enserio estas teniendo una cita con Astrid? Creí que moririas con ella- Le dice Yusei a Camilo y este se ríe por el comentario.

-No Astrid solo me mataría sí le hago algo que llegue a molestarla hasta sacar su demonio interno- Ambos se ríen al imaginarse eso, mientras Aki y Astrid llegan a una máquina de baile y se suben a esta.

-¿Y ese milagro que tienes una cita?-

-Ah es para pasar más tiempo sin la necesidad de que Avalon me quiera matar- Le responde Astrid mientras se encendía la máquina.

-Oye vi a Saku- Eso hizo a Astrid molestarse cuando recordó la escena de ella entre Camilo y Saku -Cayó cerca de donde Yusei y yo patinabamos, me extrañó verlo aquí-

-Seguramente se fue a desestresar un rato como yo suelo hacerlo ¿recuerdas?-

-Sí es cierto- Ambas siguen bailando hasta que un par de chicas fresas de su edad llegan y las empujan y sacan de allí -¡Oigan! ¡¿Qué sucede con ustedes?!-

-Apartence locas les toca a las reinas bailar- Le dijo una chica de cabello morado de ropa sacada de una pasarela y su amiga vestida igual que ella pero de cabello azul.

-¡Nosotras llegamos primero!- Protesta Aki molesta pero esas chicas se ríen como tontas.

-Nosotras somos mejores que tú bruja mal vestida, así que pierdete tú- Le dice la pelimorado y Aki le salta una vena de su frente.

-¡Mira tú zorra más usada que papel de baño! No eres mejor que nadie-

-Aki ya calmate... No vale la pena pelear con estas zorras, vámonos- Le dice Astrid tratando de que Aki no se metiera en problemas.

-¿Como que zorras castaña oxigenada? ¿Por qué no te vas a fumar mierda al basurero al que perteneces?- Le dice la peliazul a Astrid y esta solo suspira para mirar a esa chica.

-Al menos yo soy natural no como tú que usaste tantos tintes que creo que te pintaron hasta las neuronas-

-¿Quieres pelear? ¿Zorra de basurero?- La pelimorado hace una seña y Astrid sabe que quería hacer.

-¿Qué me vas a amenazar con un gorila? Defiendete como una mujer de verdad ¿o qué saldrás con la cola entre las patas como la perra que eres?- La pelimorado le intenta dar un golpe a Astrid pero esta lo esquiva como si nada pero la peliazul si logra poner su puño en la cara de la castaña quien retrocede mirando algo de sangre que salió de la comisura de sus labios, Aki mira con espanto la escena ya que no saben lo que acababan de hacer y Camilo y Yusei se acercan al ver el disturbio donde estaban las chicas.

-¿Qué pasa Aki?- Le pregunta Yusei a Aki y le señala a Astrid quien estaba con una sonrisa maquiavélica en el rostro.

-No creo que esas chicas salgan vivas con Astrid- Dice Camilo mirando a Astrid incorporarse y mirar a la chica que la había golpeado.

-¿Ahora quien es la cobarde eh puta?-

-No quiero matarte zorrita... Tampoco quiero romperte algo-

-¿Tú? Jajajaja... Tú no matas ni a una mosca por qué tu lo ere...- La chica no termina al sentir el puño de la chica en su mejilla llevándola al suelo y esta se levanta pero es llevada al suelo de nueva cuenta pero esta vez por Aki.

-Eso fue por lo que me hiciste perra- Le dice secamente Astrid y se ríe. La otra se acerca e intenta defender a su amiga pero Astrid la toma de la muñeca y le aplica una llave sin dejar que se le vaya la mano, intentó moverse pero Astrid se acerca al oído de ella y se ríe...

-Si te mueves te arranco el brazo así que tú y tu amiga vayanse y cambien su forma de ser o me veré en la necesidad de verdad de romperte la cara en dos a ti y a tu amiga ¿Entendiste?- Lo último dicho en forma de amenaza hizo a la chica orinarse del miedo y salir corriendo junto con su amiga y la gente allí le aplaude a Astrid y Aki y alguien un tanto mayor se acerca a Astrid y Aki y las toma de las manos.

-Muchas gracias señoritas, esas dos niñas han estado espantando a mis clientes desde que comenzó el carnaval ¿Como puedo agradecerles?-

-Con las simples gracias me basta señor, es un placer haberlo ayudado en algo- Le dice Astrid tranquila y Aki asiente, las dos parejas se retiran del lugar donde seguían las chicas pero al verlas salen corriendo pero un hombre sumamente alto y corpulento se acerca a Astrid.

-¿Qué le ha hecho a las chicas?-

-Les di una lección, usted no debería dejar que ellas abusen de las personas por su posición económica-

-Pero ellas han llamado a la policía diciendo que una chica castaña uso violencia excesiva contra ellas, así que esta en problemas jovencita-

-¿Ve que me rompieron el labio? Esas chicas que se sientan felices que las deje vivas- Astrid señala su herida y mira molesta al guardaespaldas de esas chicas.

-Pero aun así, usted es la responsable de haberles hecho daño a ambas-

-¿Qué tal un acuerdo?- El guardaespaldas se cruza de brazos y mira con una ceja arqueada a Astrid.

-La escucho señorita-

-Un pulseo... Sí yo pierdo me hago completamente responsable del daño a esas chicas... Pero sí yo gano esas dos dirán que yo hice lo que hice en defensa propia y quedaré libre ¿De acuerdo?- Ambos estrechan sus manos y se van a una mesa cerca de allí y Yusei, Aki y Camilo eran árbitros.

-¡Bien! Tres... Dos... Uno ¡Empiecen!- El guardaespaldas intenta mover la mano de la chica pero parecía una estatua, luchaba por moverla pero no podía en cambio ella de una lo llevó a su lado dejándole la mano roja al hombre quien habla con las chicas y dicen que todo fue un malentendido con la policía.

-Bien hecho Astrid, tu sí que sabes conseguir lo tuyo- Le dice Yusei al haber visto todo lo que había pasado.

-Por algo ella es la Reina De Las Estrellas- Dice Aki abrazando a Astrid y Camilo se ríe.

-Cierto Aki pero...- Camilo toma a su amiga de la mano y le guiña el ojo a Aki -Astrid y yo nos vamos para que sigan disfrutando su cita ¡Adiós Yusei y Aki!-

-¡Sí adiós tortolitos!- Ambos castaños se despiden de Yusei y Aki, estos solo se ríen al ver la actitud de los guardianes y van caminando hasta la rueda de la fortuna.

 _-_ _"_ _Bien Yusei, antes de que comiencen los fuegos artificiales dile lo que sientes a Aki_ _"_

 _-¿Segura Star?-_

 _-Claro y ten cuidado de no cagarla eh Yusei-_

 _-De acuerdo Star... Intentaré dejarme llevar-_

 _-De acuerdo Warrior-_

 _-¿Warrior?-_

 _-Ese será tu "Secret name" de ahora-_

 _-Ah de acuerdo... Entonces Warrior fuera Star-_

Ambos salvadores llegan a la rueda de la fortuna y se suben en su **(Carol- Creo que se llaman góndolas pero neeee no me acuerdo enserio como se llaman)** ¿Góndola? Y esta los lleva a el punto más alto dándoles una hermosa vista de la ciudad.

 _-"Bien creo que es hora..."_ \- Pensó Yusei pero nota que un pequeño colibrí tocaba el vidrio de la ¿góndola? Y le muestra un pequeño cartel...

" _Dale esto cuando le digas lo que sientes... Se que le va a gustar mucho..._

 _Atte: Astrid "_

Yusei mira con una ceja extrañada al colibrí y aparece mágicamente un lindo ramo de rosas y Yusei suspira y oculta el ramo detrás de su espalda...

-Aki...-

-Yusei- Ambos se sonrojan al darse cuenta que dijeron lo mismo tiempo y luego se ríe...

-Tú primero Aki-

-No... Tú primero Yusei-

-¿Te parece si decimos los dos lo que queremos decir?-

-De acuerdo Yusei- Ambos contaron mentalmente hasta tres y luego sueltan aquello que los tenía en ese lugar...

-Te Amo- Soltaron los dos y luego se ven con los ojos bien abiertos -¿Enserio me amas- Volvieron a preguntarse y luego se ríen por lo ridículos que se veían.

-Lo que digo es enserio Aki y quería pedirte sí- Yusei le da el ramo de rosas y Aki se sonroja -¿Quieres ser mi novia?-

-Ah yo...- Aki estaba a punto de gritar de felicidad y sin más gritó... -¡SIIIIIII!- Y sin más estos dos tortolitos se dan un beso mientras de manera inexplicable Astrid los ve y sonríe...

-Sabía que esta era la cita del destino- La guardiana estaba viendo el lindo ocaso mientras Camilo la ve de lejos e intenta acercarse a ella pero... Saku le pone el pie y se cae, Saku intenta avanzar pero Camilo le toma del pie y se cae también y ambos comienzan a pelear y los fuegos artificiales empiezan y tenemos la linda escena de Yusei y Aki besándose, Astrid disfrutando de esa escena y dos idiotas peleando por la antes mencionada...

Pero Astrid tenía razón... Esa era su cita con el destino...

 **Carol- Y con esto termina el cap.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y que se hayan divertido. Les quiero mandar saludos a Camilo Navas y a Roxas Strife por comentar el cap pasado, Camilo gracias por comentar y darme sugerencias que no logré usar pero igual gracias ^-^ y a Roxas si querías ver Troya arder con Saku y Camilo pues esos dos ya se declararon la guerra así que después veremos más de ellos...**

 **Bueno algo que no hago desde Reina de Corazones... Que vengan los avances de los siguientes ¿dos capítulos?.**

 **-Ya han pasado 2 meses desde esta cita y los guardianes ya han entrenado lo suficiente a los salvadores**

 **-Avalon descubre algo no muy bueno que pondrá en peligro a los guardianes y principalmente a Astrid.**

 **-Los guardianes están cada vez más cerca de liberar a Mindy y se descubre algo muy bueno y extraño.**

 **-Saku comienza su plan para separar a los salvadores y se alía con Valentina.**

 **-Yusei y Aki tienen problemas con su noviazgo y pasa algo de lo que Aki se va a arrepentir.**

 **Carol- Bueno con esto me despido deseándoles un grandioso fin de semana, les mando un beso, miles de abrazos y recuerden dormirse temprano, comer sano y estudiar para no ser unos retrasados como estos chicos y nada los quiero mucho...**

 _ **¡Chao Chao!**_

 **Fecha de edición- 16 de Noviembre del 2018**


	13. Problemas

**Carol- Hola y sean bienvenidos a la continuación del fic.**

 **Grachi- Sí y hoy el comienzo de un nuevo triángulo amoroso el Yuaki×Camilo** **y hoy muere también :v** **.**

 **Yusei-** **¡** **Esta perra está loca! A mí no me gusta Camilo.**

 **Grachi- ¡¿Ah?! ¿Y Aki?** **Jajaja**

 **Yusei- Loca enferma** **¬¬'**

 **Grachi- Creo que hoy es el capítulo donde más va a sufrir Camilo jejeje**

 **Camilo- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso me van a intentar matar?**

 **Grachi- Tú que crees Camilo B-)**

 **Camilo- O-O ¡¿Y ahora que hice?!**

 **Carol- Ya** **calmense los dos** **Y bueno**

 _ **¡Empecemos!**_

 _ **The Signers Guardians**_

 _ **Capítulo 13- Problemas**_

 _ **(2 meses después)**_

 _-Creo que ya te llego la hora Astrid Ramos- Avalon estaba hojeando la copia del Libro de las Estrellas y llega al capítulo 15 del libro_ _-_ _Veamos que tienes oh gran reina del mal, la gran Renata- Avalon se puso rápidamente a leer ese capítulo y encuentra algo que no era favorable para los guardianes_ _-_ _Como controlar mentalmente a las personas con tres ingredientes y tres pasos: ingrediente 1-) Un poco de caspa de minotauro 2-) Lágrimas de cocodrilo de lava 3-) Una muestra de sangre de la persona en la que se va a usar Paso 1-) preparar con magia (Menos blanca) un polvo con los tres ingredientes. Paso 2-) Verter los polvos en la persona y esperar 30 segundos y paso 3-) Sin más controlar a la persona a su antojo Fascinant_ _e_ _y creo saber en quien usarlo para hacer caer a los guardianes -_ _Una macabra sonrisa apareció en los labios de Avalon ya que sabía quien sería su próximo juguete..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _-¡Maldición! ¡Quiero ir a partirle el culo a la puta de Astrid!- Grita Valentina quien estaba en una mesa junto con los Dark Guardians y Dark Signers._

 _-No se de que te quejas Valentina- Le dice Karl a la azabache y esta la ve con cara de ash -Llevas 4 meses diciendo lo mismo y más hace 2 desde que Astrid casi te mata-_

 _-Tu callate estúpido ya que cuando me veas triunfar sobre esa mierdosa te tragaras tus palabras- Valentina se fue de allí molesta y en el camino chocó con Saku quien justamente la estaba buscando._

 _-Oye Valentina-_

 _-¿Qué quieres insecto?-_

 _-Me di cuenta que quieres a Camilo como juguete-_

 _-Sí... Creo que después de matar a Astrid quiero tener a ese papi en mi cama-_

 _-¿Te gustaría una alianza conmigo?- La azabache se cruza de brazos y mira a Saku._

 _-Te escuchó insecto...-_

 _-Te ayudaré a tener a Camilo siempre y cuando no le hagas nada a Astrid-_

 _-Eso no me gusta insecto ¿Qué no matando a Astrid, Camilo sera libre de ella?-_

 _-No sí Astrid se fija en alguien más como yo... Te puedes quedar con Camilo y hacerle todas las 50 sombras de Grey cuando tu quieras- La azabache se ríe malévolamente y estrecha su mano con Saku y así sellarían un pacto no muy bueno..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

-Astrid... Abre la puerta, soy yo- Camilo había llegado temprano al departamento de Astrid, desde hacía dos meses casi no había sabido de ella gracias a Aki y sus sobrinos ya que le costaba tomarse un poco de tiempo para él, tocaba la puerta pero no había respuesta hasta que alguien le abre la puerta y era... -¿Aki? ¿Qué diantres haces aquí?-

-Astrid me pidió que cuidara de su departamento el fin de semana-

-¿Donde esta ella?-

-Dijo que necesitaba despejar su mente, se siente algo presionada. Tomo su mochila, su D-Wheel y me dijo que volvería el lunes para ir a clases-

-Pensé que saldrías con Yusei el fin de semana-

-Lleva más de un mes ignorandome así que prefiero no insistirle-

-¿Eso no esta dañando su noviazgo?-

-La verdad... Creo que el nunca tomó enserio lo nuestro. Me ignora y no me dedica cariño así que mejor ni le insisto-

-Eso es muy duro- Camilo se dio cuenta que el noviazgo de Aki estaba tomando el mismo camino que el suyo con Astrid en el pasado.

-Sí pero siempre supe que eso podía pasar-Aki Le respondió sin preocupación a su guardián y este suspira.

-Esto no nos puede estar pasando... De nuevo- Susurró Camilo dándose cuenta de lo que se estaba haciendo...

.

.

.

-Oye Yusei ¿No has ido a ver a Aki?- Le pregunta Crow quien estaba haciendo algunos arreglos a su D-Wheel junto con Claris, solo estaban ellos tres ya que Jack se había ido a entrenar en su D-Wheel junto con Lucero y después Jack tenía que ir a trabajar.

-No, la verdad quiero concentrarme en como detener a Avalon y salvar a la ciudad- Le responde serio Yusei mientras trabajaba en su laptop, por recomendación de Astrid, él estaría vigilando la casi desolada ciudad ya que habían tenido duelos con los Dark Signers pero estos solo escapaban con las almas de las personas absorbidas por los Inmortales Terrestres y le decían que solo era el comienzo del verdadero plan.

-Yusei ¿No crees que te estas dedicando demasiado a esto?-Le pregunta Claris al pelinegro pero este niega con la cabeza ni siquiera mirándola -Entiendo que quieras salvar a la ciudad pero también necesitas tiempo para ti ya que cuando estes viejo dirás "Salve tanto al mundo que ni siquiera me di tiempo de disfrutar mi vida y amar libremente "- Yusei se detiene en seco y se pone a pensar en eso pero regresa a la normalidad y vuelve con su trabajo -Que hombre más terco- Murmura la pelirroja y sigue ayudando a Crow con su trabajo.

.

.

.

-Eso ha estado muy bien Jack, hiciste tres minutos de diferencia de tu carrera inicial a esta- Le dice Lucero levantando el cronómetro y ve a Jack estacionarse al lado suyo solo que lucia muy diferente desde lo que pasó con Carly -Oye. Sé que aun no superas el hecho que Carly sea Dark Signer pero no podemos hacer nada por ahora-

-Creo que sí- Responde Jack quitándose el casco y notando algo -Oye Chero- Lucero rueda los ojos ya que él nunca era capaz de recordar su nombre -¿Donde está la loca de Ramos? No hemos sabido de ella en días-

-Sabes como es ella, suele desaparecer y volver cuando no esta emputada con el mundo- Ambos se ríen por lo último y miran la hora -Bueno ya es hora de que te vayas a trabajar Jack e intenta no ser tan duros con chicos, así no se enseña- Lucero se sube a su D-Wheel **(Se parece a la de Serena pero de color blanca y morada)** y se despide Jack y este parte hacia la academia **(Si se supone que es como sábado pero ¡Hey! La gente busca conducir incluso en navidad así que ñeee)** y él también se va...

.

.

.

-Entonces eso se necesita para sacarte de aquí Mindy- Le dice Astrid al medallón mientras leía uno de los capítulos del Libro de Las Estrellas, estaba en una pradera a las afueras de la ciudad, le gustaba ir allí ya que le gustaba la calma que había allí y sobretodo un hermoso paisaje que le relajaba.

-Sí pero ¿De donde sacarás uñas de duende, lágrimas de felicidad, fresas explosivas y polvo de hada dorado?-Le pregunta Mindy a la castaña y esta alza sus hombros despreocupada.

-Yo se donde hay pero la señorita Astrid tendrá que ir con un viejo amigo suyo-

-¿Camilo?-

-No... Recuerda a Satur...- Astrid niega con la cabeza y Fly ve a Mindy quien pone cara de "ya se quien es" -Ash, me refiero al príncipe Saturno. Usted junto con el Rey Del Tiempo eran inseparables, él tiene todas esas cosas en el CrashyToko del castillo de Saturno-

-¡Ah es cierto!- Musita Mindy recordando un poco el pasado- Saturno sabe de esas cosas ya que en el Reino de Saturnia suelen hacer miles de curas mágicas-

-No lo sé ¿Tendré que hacerlo?- Le pregunta no muy confiada Astrid a su pequeña consejera.

-Usa la Espada Carmesí Astrid, ella te lleva a cualquier parte-Le dice Fly tomando con mucho esfuerzo la enorme espada -Si no hacemos eso Mindy quedará atrapada allí para siempre-

-Espera un momento... Sí la Espada Carmesí me puede llevar a cualquier parte¿No podrá llevarme con Mindy?-

-No lo sé- Responde Fly pensativa -Pero puedes intentar-

-Eso haré- Astrid se corta y pone su sangre en la Espada Carmesí y suspira -Bien Espada Carmesí llevame con Mindy Start- El portal se abre pero a la vez se medio cerraba ya que era un poco inestable -Eso no luce muy bien Fly-

-Pero sera mejor que lo intentes ya que si no si tendrás que ir a buscar a Saturno-

-Ya que lo intentaré- Astrid busca la oportunidad de entrar en el portal y cuando se da pasa a través de el...

.

.

-¿En donde estoy?- Pregunta Astrid a la nada mientras se levantaba del suelo, estaba en un lugar de un fondo color beige y a lo lejos nota a una persona sentada -¿Disculpa? ¿Mindy?-

-¿Ramos?- La persona voltea y deja ver su larga cabellera negra sumamente descuidada y despeinada, luciendo muy malas condiciones de apariencia pero al ver a la guardiana esta intenta levantarse pero se cae pero toma fuerza y abraza a Astrid -Lograste llegar a salvarme- Mindy sonríe y una pequeñas lágrimas escapan de sus ojos -Mirate... Haz crecido y te has transformado en una hermosa chica aunque supongo que una muy problemática-

-Lo sé y es cierto pero me alegra verte aquí aunque no como te veía por fuera-

-Es parte del hechizo de Avalon- Le dice Mindy algo cansada -Pero creo que podemos romperlo juntas-

-¿Juntas?- Le pregunta Astrid a su querida mentora.

-Dame tu mano, al corazón de estrella y sientate- Ambas se sientan y Astrid le da su mano y su joya de la verdad y esta comienza a brillar de color dorado -Repite conmigo esto...-

 _/-En la prisión del mal_

 _Donde la reina habitaba._

 _Deja libre y abre el portal_

 _Y libera a la luz que aquí estaba...-/_

Todo el lugar se ilumina de color dorado y unas rejas que aparecieron pero en un momento esas se rompieron y desaparecieron y al dejar de estar la luz Astrid nota que su mentora se había desmayado...

-Lo siento Mindy pero...- Astrid carga a Mindy y el portal se abre -Ya es hora que dejes tu encierro- el portal se abre pero esta vez ya no estaba de manera irregular y Astrid sale de allí con su mentora...

.

-¿Seguro qué esta aquí Time digo tío?- Le pregunta Chelsy a su tío quien había llegado hasta donde Aki le había dicho que estaría Astrid.

-Si Seasons, según Rose aquí estaba-

-Aun así Time ella no esta aquí- Le regaña Moon a el guardián y este suspira.

-Tranquila Moon- La calma Elements y este mira a todas parte buscando una señal de la guardiana líder -Seguramente se fue a hacer alguna...- Todos los guardianes notan que encima de ellos se abre un portal y dos personas amenazan con caerles encima -¡Locura! ¡Auch!-

-¿Qué diablos pasó?- Pregunta Sun quitándose a Astrid de encima y a la otra persona con ella -¿Qué caraj** hacías Star? ¿Por que caes así?-

-¡Aaaay! Disculpa Sun- Le dice con sarcasmo Astrid mientras se levantaba y buscaba a Mindy con la vista -¡Solo estaba intentando sacar a tú madre del medallón!-

-¡¿A Mindy?!- Gritan los guardianes menos Lucero quienes ven a la otra persona en el suelo.

-Sí, chicos logré sacar a Mindy del medallón pero ella esta muy mal... No luce como la recordaba- Las últimas palabras fueron dichas con melancolía y la pelinegra en el suelo comenzaba a reaccionar.

-¿Astrid? ¿Donde estás? ¿Donde estamos?- Preguntaba Mindy sin saber donde estaba y sumamente confundida.

-Tranquila Mindy, sé que estas confundida y no sabes lógicamente donde estas pero- Astrid logra levantarla y Mindy mira a su alrededor y nota a el resto de los guardianes -¿Los reconoces?-

-No, la verdad no... Llevó 2 años encerrada aquí y todos han cambiado-

-Ellos y yo somos la Legión De Guardianes- La cara de confusión de Mindy pasa a una de sorpresa al escuchar eso -¿A poco no recuerdas a Chelsy, Danilo, Claris, Camilo y a Lucero?-

-La verdad no mucho- Astrid se rie y ve a Mindy ¿Desesperarse?- ¿Donde esta Lucero?-

-Estoy aquí ¿mamá?- Lucero mueve la mano mirando a su desarreglada madre -¿Cuantas veces más tendré que crecer sin ti?-

-No le sé pero se que ya no más, ahora seguiré a tu lado y de tu hermana cuando la salvemos de Avalon-

-Pero antes- Chelsy interrumpe el "hermoso reencuentro" madre e hija -Tiene que cambiarse y lucir más apta ya que sin ofender pero pareciera que la masticó una vaca y luego se hizo caca sobre usted-

-Chelsy tiene razón- Le da Lucero la razón a la guardiana más joven y asiente -Mindy digo mamá debes darte un baño y comer algo, te veo muy delgada-

-Estaré bien pero si creo que necesito descansar- Dice Mindy bastante cansada -Quiero saber cuanto han avanzado y evolucionado durante estos dos años-

-Eso sera después señorita Mindy ahora...- Claris saca su tridente mágico y lo pasa por Mindy haciéndola dormirse -Descanse un rato-

-¿Qué hiciste Takahasi?- Le pregunta Camilo a la pelirroja.

-Solo la puse a dormir un rato; creo que ella lo necesita-

-¿Nos vamos guardianes?- Les pregunta Astrid a los chicos y abre un portal en la nada, todos asienten y pasan por el portal...

.

.

.

-¡Hola ¿chicos?!- Aki había ido al Poppo Time pero nota que estaba completamente vacío ya que no estaba nadie, suspira y entra de manera silenciosa pero escucha unos pasos detrás de ella y se da la vuelta y nota un hombre de capucha negra con líneas verdes detrás de ella -Karl- Susurra y ve fríamente a su Dark Guardian.

-¡Vaya sorpresa Aki! Te estaba buscando-

-¿Buscando o siguiendo?- Pregunta molesta cruzándose de brazos y el Dark Guardian se ríe.

-Oh tranquila solo vengo a darte esto.- Le manda un sobre negro y en este una invitación -Es una invitación al baile de la Dark Cup, debes ir si quieres salvar a Misty-

-¿Y qué si no voy?-

-¡Oh! ¿No querrás que le pase algo a tus queridos padres?- Karl le muestra una burbuja y a Twilight y Hayley apuntando con armas a Hideo y Setsuko y Aki gruñe molesta -Te espero Mi rosa negra- Karl desaparece en una nube negra, Aki suspira y nota tres sobres iguales en la mesa.

-Este idiota- Murmura y nota una nota sobre la Laptop de Yusei...

" _Buscar la entrada en el campanario de la ciudad..._

 _Y el portal al Reino De Las Estrellas"_

-¿Portal al reino de las estrellas? ¿Qué es eso?- Aki notando que realmente no había nadie encendió la máquina y puso la contraseña que ya se sabía, buscó información sobre eso y encontró unos planos del campanario y principalmente una puerta con unos datos que no entendía -Esto tendré que enseñárselo a Camilo- Pasó los documentos a una USB que estaba en su anillo y apagó todo sin dejar evidencia de lo que hizo y salió de allí camino a buscar a su guardián...

.

.

.

-Bien Mindy se quedó más dormida luego de darse un baño- Menciona Lucero volviendo con Astrid de una habitación del departamento de la última mencionada y todos están callados pero principalmente había uno sumamente molesto -¿Estan bien? Los noto muy callados-

-Estamos bien Lucero-San- Responden Danilo y Chelsy, Claris asiente y Camilo no dice nada, mira a Astrid pero luego hace como si ella no existe.

-Oigan chicos- Le llama la atención la pelirroja a los guardianes hermanos y le hace una seña a la rubia -Va.. Vamos a..a la co..cocina ya que hay que prepararle algo de comer a Mindy cuando despierte- Al principio ninguno entiende pero al notar el ambiente incómodo de Astrid y Camilo prefieren dejarlos solos.

-¿Estas bien?- Astrid se sienta al lado de Camilo pero este la ignora -¿Estas molesto conmigo?-

-Creo que eso ya deberías saberlo Ramos- Le responde secamente el castaño y hace sentir triste a Astrid -No deberías hacer cosas tan peligrosas y ¡TÚ! Sola, pudiste quedar atrapada en el medallón por salvar a Mindy-

-¿Me estas diciendo que debí haberla dejado allí?-

-¡No!- Le gritó haciendo a Astrid alejarse un poco de él -Quiero decir que haces miles de imprudencias sin nuestro consentimiento y tú sin saber que no podemos perderte-

-Se cuidarme sola y estoy segura que aunque los demás guardianes supieran eso, no les importaría tanto ya que saben que así soy...-

-¡Pero yo no soy todos los guardianes Astrid! ¡Ellos sé que les importas pero ellos no se hacen responsables si mueres o quedas atrapada! Y te diré algo- Camilo encara a Astrid y esta se miraba algo asustada por la actitud de él -Si te pasa algo... No vengas llorando y pidiéndonos ayuda. Eso ya es tu trabajo-

-Nunca te habías molestado por eso conmigo- Susurra Astrid limpiando sus lágrimas -¿Qué te ha pasado?-

-Nada y sabes que... Ya me voy tengo que ir, tengo que hablar algo importante con Aki- Camilo se levanta y sale del departamento de Astrid dejando a la guardiana con las palabras en la boca...

-¿Sabes? Ya te tenía una respuesta- Susurra ella y en eso entra Chelsy y se acerca a ella -¿Qué pasa nena?-

-¿Estas bien Astrid-chan? Te noto muy triste-

-No reconozco a tu tío- Dice muy triste Astrid recordando como se había comportado su amigo.

-Sí, creo que esta estresado ya que desde hace 4 noches no duerme y verte hacer lo que haces le molesta-

-Lamento si esto esta molestándolo ya que no pensaba de hecho no sabía que estaba así-

-Sí ha estado así incluso con nosotros pero...- Chelsy le da un abrazo a Astrid -Habla con él y tal vez llegues a calmarlo-

-Claro Chelsy- La guardiana sonríe y sale de su departamento ante la confundida mirada de los demás guardianes.

-¿Donde va Astrid?- Le pregunta Danilo a su hermana y esta sonríe.

-Ella va a hablar con tío Camilo, espero que se entiendan-

-Jaja esos dos si que tienen problemas maritales- Bromea Claris y el resto de allí se ríe por eso.

.

-Llegaste temprano Harris- Le dice Aki a su guardián quien estaba en el estacionamiento de donde vivía Astrid.

-Estaba en casa de Astrid, ella logro salvar a nuestra mentora del medallón solo que no esta muy bien y ella junto con los demás guardianes la están cuidando-Explicó el castaño acercándose a Aki y dedicándole una sonrisa -¿Para que querías verme?-

-¿Sabías algo sobre un portal al reino de las estrellas en el campanario de la ciudad?- Camilo niega con la cabeza y Aki le manda la información que había sacado de la computadora de Yusei -Investigalo ya que puede darles una pista para volver a su hogar y salvarlo-

-Gracias Aki con esto podemos casi asegurar la victoria... Eres muy buena hacker-

-Gracias aunque no soy hacker, solo me sé la contraseña de esa computadora- Aki se sonroja un poco por el cumplido de su guardián _"Maldición... Porque tú si me prestas atención "_ -Camilo yo... Gracias enserio-

-De nada... Eres muy valiosa y muy buena chica por eso te tomo enserio como protegida-

" _¿Por qué haces que me confunda maldición? ¡Tú y tus ojitos que hacen que me olvide de Yusei!"_ Se maldecía Aki intentando calmarse pero no podía evitarlo -Camilo... Perdoname por lo que voy a hacer...-

-¿A qué te refie...- No terminó de decir lo que iba a decir ya que Aki lo había besado sintiéndose muy confundido y perplejo por la situación y sin darse cuenta a lo lejos... Astrid miraba la escena con el corazón roto y con lágrimas en los ojos, Aki se separa de aquel beso no correspondido y ambos escuchan un ligero sollozo pero es Aki quien nota la presencia de la guardiana líder y esta sale corriendo llamando la atención de Camilo -Primero que todo ¿Por qué diablos me besaste? Y segundo ¿A quién o qué viste?-

-Primero ni yo lo sé y segundo yo...- Aki no responde ya que ve a lo lejos a Yusei quien estaba llegando en su D-Wheel -No vi a nadie y a nada, solo espero que esto no se sepa... Esto queda entre nosotros ¿Okey?- Camilo asiente y deja a Aki ir a ver a su novio...

-¡Adios Aki!- Aki se despide con la mano de Camilo y decide regresar a ver a la guardiana líder...

.

.

.

 _-Vaya... Parece que al menos separar a Astrid de Camilo será más fácil de lo que parece; mira insecto- Dice Valentina a Saku mostrándole un IPad con la escena del beso de Camilo y Aki._

 _-Aún así pobre Astrid debe dolerle pero espero que esto al menos separe a ese idiota de mi dulce estrella-_

 _-¡¿Hey?! Al menos él tiene el amor de la loca de Astrid-_

 _-No por mucho tiempoValentina y ya veremos si después de esto ambos se siguen queriendo-_

 _-Bueno al menos tu plan de disfrazarme de Aki no fue necesario al fin y al cabo-_

 _-Sí pero en ese caso me toca mi parte del plan-Saku toma su mochila y camina fuera de la habitación -Bien... Vamos a consolar a Astrid-_

.

-Creo que debo pedirle perdón a Astrid, fui demasiado duro con ella- Se susurra a si mismo Camilo y le llega un mensaje a su comunicador y era de Aki pero lo ignora y al volver al departamento de Astrid, todas y Danilo lo ven con una mortal mirada llena de frialdad y decepción.

-No pensé que serías capaz de algo tan sin escrúpulos Camilo- Lo regaña Lucero para ir donde su madre.

-Eres un imbécil Harris... Se supone que amas a Astrid pero se ve que prefieres meterte con mujeres con novio- Claris se acerca al castaño y le da una buena cachetada y sigue el camino de Lucero y Camilo ve a sus sobrinos pero estos están más serios que la muerte.

-Si querías besarte tanto con Aki podrías decirle a Yusei que se aleje de ella y tú decirle a Astrid que ya no la amas- Ambos niños se van donde estaban Lucero y Claris y Camilo queda con cara de WTF? Y en eso sale Astrid con una dulce sonrisa y ve a Camilo quien tenia los ojos de perrito regañado pero lo único que recibe por parte de Astrid es un golpe que hizo que saliera volando por una ventana y cayera unos... 21 pisos **(Camilo- ¿Quien fue la pende** de escribir eso? Carol- ¡Yo! Y no hagas que te golpee como lo hago con Grachi [Saca al mítico bate de baseball] ah espera... [Lo golpea con fuerza y lo saca de su casa] Por idiota! Bueno sigamos :-) )**

-¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunta Mindy saliendo de la habitación donde estaba donde también salen los guardianes y ven a Astrid tranquila frente al ENORME hueco de su ventana.

-Ehhh... No paso nada solo saque una molestia de aquí- Responde tranquila la castaña pero todos la ven con cara de espanto.

-¿Donde esta Camilo?- Pregunta Claris suponiendo que o a quien había lanzado por la ventana.

-Por eso, él era la molestia y la avente por la ventana-

-¡¿MATASTE A CAMILO!?- Gritaron todos para ir a ver al hueco de la ventana y mirar a alguien tirado en la acera.

-No creo que haya muerto- Responde Astrid mirando unas flores en su mesa y Chelsy y Danilo gritan:

-¡MATASTE A NUESTRO TÍO! ¡SU CADÁVER ESTA EN LA ACERA!-

-No lo creo... Camilo...- Astrid se acerca a la ventana y ve que era cierto pero no veía sangre así que suponía que era una broma **(O esta usando el método de las telenovelas en donde no importa de donde caigas o intentes suicidarte... Nunca parece que moriste)** Todos junto con Astrid bajan y ven que... Realmente Camilo había caído en una pila de colchones y al bajar quedó tendido en la acera en completo shock... -Ven les dije-

-Si claro Astrid- Dicen todos y suspiran aliviados -¿Estas bien Harris?- Le pregunta Mindy a Camilo quien ve espantado a la castaña.

-S.. S.. S.. Sí Mindy- Responde calmado y se levanta -¡¿Que pedo con tu puta vida Astrid?! ¿Querias matarme?-

-Sí-Responde estoicamente Astrid ignorando a el castaño.

-Loca-

-Imbécil-

-Amargada-

-Tonto que se mete con la primera que le diga "besame"-

-Castaña oxigenada-

-Mira quien habla, te teñiste el cabello por error-

-¡Mentira! Yo soy natural, tu cabello es negro realmente y te lo decoloraste con cloro cuando tenías 4 años-

-No seas imbécil Camilo y ¿Esto que? Se supone que te estoy insultando por haberte besado con Aki-

-Ella me besó- Se defiende él y Astrid lo cachetea.

-¿Tienes pruebas?-

-Sí digo ¡no! Lo que importa es que quiero pedirte perdón-

-¡¿Enserio?! Es bueno tener planes Camilo... El mío, comer waffles después de decirte esto- Astrid mira con una sonrisa completamente burlona y acaricia su mejilla -¿Sabes? Te tenía una respuesta al fin sobre si te daría otra oportunidad y era sí pero...- Astrid vuelve a cachetear a Camilo y le jala la oreja -¡Ni sueñes volver a preguntarme si quiero volver a ser tu novia porque eso es un rotundo ¡NOOOOOOO! Y eso te pasa por andar besandote con chicas que tienen novio!- Lo lleva al suelo justo cuando una carta pasa a escasos centímetros de su rostro y allí estaba su querido archienemigo mirando con cara de WTF? -¡Vaya que grata sorpresa! Creo que el día de matar idiotas llego muy rápido-

-Y el día de ver mujeres hermosas también llegó antes-

-Avalon buscarte una novia a quien decirle eso- Le dice secamente Lucero ignorándolo como casi todos...

-Deberías encontrar otro pasatiempo, el ser idiota y mafioso ya es muy visto- Siguió Claris mirándose los nudillos.

-Sí y además si notas aquí hay menores ¡ONUUUUUUU!- Bromean Chelsy y Danilo y todos se ríen.

-Sí Avalon deja de buscar menores, te va a llevar la ONU- Termina Mindy haciéndose una pequeña trenza y mira a los guardianes.

-Puta vida... ¿Qué no puedo ser el malvado Carol?- **(Carol- Idiota! Aquí no existo más que con Astrid. Avalon- Ya qué! Volvamos para que yo pueda matar a Astrid)**

-Ya y ¿Qué diantres haces aquí?- Pregunta Astrid mirando a su estúpido bastardo... Ups digo el bastardo estúpido de Avalon.

-Creo que es obvio castaña peligrosa-

-¡No soy peligrosa!- Protesta Astrid cruzándose de brazos.

-Emmm Astrid ¿recuerdas que casi matas a Valentina, a Saku y ahora a Camilo?- Interviene Chelsy y eso hace quitar la pose de la castaña y ésta la rodee un aura de "Mierda la cagué"

-Ya pues... Y al fin ¿Quieres que te pasé lo mismo que a ellos Avalon?-

-Oh mi reina creo que desde un principio te dije que esta guerra la ganaría ¡YO!-

-¡Hey! ¡Solo yo puedo decirle mi reina a Astrid!- Protesta Camilo y los líderes guardianes lo ven de mala gana.

-¡Tu no te metas imbécil!- Le gritan Astrid y Avalon, todos quedan con cara de What? Al ver que la guardiana y su rival estaban en la misma onda.

-Que miedo- Murmura Danilo al ver la anterior escena.

-Vaya al fin concordamos en algo bastardo- Dice Astrid un tanto estupefacta y su rival se ríe entre dientes.

-Tienes razón castaña peligrosa- Ambos extrañamente chocan sus puños y todos no se pueden creer lo que pasa -Ahora ¿Qué te parece una revancha Reina de las Estrellas? Esta vez no me dejaré ganar _"La perfecta forma de probar de primera mano tus poderes demoniacos Astrid "-_

-Oh con que ¿para eso me buscabas? Creo que será un placer partirte la cara de nuevo en un duelo _"Creo que debo ver como funcionan mis nuevos poderes... Gracias Saku... "_ -

A lo lejos de allí estaba Valentina con una bazuca ENORME y a su lado estaba Saku quien no miraba muy bien esto...

-Tranquilo, no le hará tanto daño a Astrid- Le dice Valentina a un disgustado Saku intentando calmarlo.

-Eso espero _"No puedo perderte nuevamente Astrid... Ahora tú eres más que mía "_ Saku suspira dándose cuenta que tenía serios problemas más que con él mismo...

 **Carol- Hasta aquí por hoy. Gracias por leer y lamento de antemano el capítulo raro, cosas MUUUUY RAMDOMS, que casi mate a Camilo que espero me perdone...**

 **Camilo- De antemano te digo que no por pende*** u.u***

 **Carol- Oh claro que me perdonarás Camilo, también quiero que me perdonen por el vocabulario pero creo que ya me acostumbré a escribirlo, también lamento haber sacado taaaaaan rápido a Mindy de su encierro pero ya verán en los siguientes capítulos jejeje, bueno saludos a Camilo Navas y a Roxas Strife por comentar el cap pasado, Camilo lo siento por los problemas del Yuaki que van a empeorar tristemente (Enserio sorry por eso pero es parte de mi argumento en esta historia) y Roxas sí ahora si que se vera la sangre...**

 **Grachi- Buenos nos despedimos deseándoles lo mejor del mundo, duerman temprano, coman verduras, visiten nuestra página en facebook "Yu-Gi-Oh Duels Fanatics and Fanfics" que pronto actualizaremos, Carol y yo nos despedimos sin más.**

" _ **Chao Chao Minna"**_

 **Fecha de edición- 26 de noviembre del 2018**


	14. Una Revancha,Un Nuevo Hoy ¿Un accidente?

**Carol- Hola y bienvenidos a un nuevo cap...**

 **Grachi- Hoy la revancha de Astrid y Avalon y... Ehhh ¿Un accidente planeado?**

 **Camilo- ¡Oh por Dios! ¡¿Va a intentar matarme otra vez?!**

 **Carol- El accidente planeado es de ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Estoy hablando de A... Cabeza hueca.**

 **Camilo- Ah okey ^-^**

 **Grachi-Tonto como siempre.**

 **Carol- Ehhh. Creo que aquí voy a explicar algo con respecto al duelo. Mi carta as al ser una mezcla de Burning Soul de Jack y Clear Mind de Yusei... Sí se puede invocar en un duelo normal aunque aquí... Volverá a ser Ridding Duel porqué ¿Error? Ah y aquí aparecerá un nuevo tipo de invocación que yo la invente así que copyright 100 % de Astrid Carolina Ramos Flores así que no me lo copien hijos de pu%* &€.**

 **Grachi- Da igual y sin más...**

 **¡Empecemos y vayamos a los chido!**

 _ **The Signers Guardians**_

 _ **Capítulo 14- Revancha, Un Nuevo Horizonte y ¿Un accidente?**_

-¿Enserio? ¿Otro Ridding Duel?- Preguntó Lucero al ver a Astrid ponerse su casco.

-Sí pero... Estoy segura que podré matar a la cucaracha en el duelo- Responde determinada la castaña con una sonrisa -Además, increíblemente encontré un hechizo en el Libro de Las Estrellas para actualizar el Speed World 2-

-¿Ehh? ¿Eso era posible?-

-Sí preguntale a Mindy, ella sabe más de ese libro que yo- Ambas se ríen y Astrid sale de donde estaba, no sabía como con los guardianes habían llegado al estadio de duelos con Avalon y ella pero sabía que su revancha sería dura...

-¿Lista para tu duelo Astrid?- Le pregunta Mindy a Astrid al verla salir de donde estaba, la castaña asiente y su mentora sonríe de lado -Sé que lo harás bien y hagas lo que hagas no pierdas el control ¿Entendido?-

-¿Perder el control?- Preguntó con una extraña inocencia Astrid ya que no entendía que le intentaba decir.

-Me refiero a tus celos niña, como tú claramente lo sabes Avalon va a hacer ¡CUALQUIER COSA! para hacerte caer y puede usar a Camilo para eso- Astrid se sonroja y desvía la mirada, eso era un poco cierto pero aun seguía molesta con Camilo por haber besado a Aki o al revés, de todas formas le daba igual -Mira Astrid, sé que estas molesta o mejor dicho furiosa con Camilo pero un muy dentro de tu carcomido corazón... Lo amas y sabes que para ti al menos es normal celarlo porque tienes miedo de que él te deje de amar-

-¡No sigas Mindy!- Le grita Astrid muerta de vergüenza intentando escapar de lo que intentaba decirle Mindy -Creo que luego hablaremos de eso... Ahora es hora de patearle el trasero a Avalon de una vez-

-Nunca vas a cambiar Ramos- Mindy abraza a Astrid dejando una carta en su deck -Suerte y demuestrale de que esta hecha una reina de las estrellas- **(Grachi- ¿De carne y hueso?)**

-Gracias Mindy- Astrid sale del "camerino" y va hasta su D-Wheel, Mindy suspira y Fly se acerca a ella.

-¿Esta todo bien señorita Mindy?-

-Sí Fly... Solo, estoy preocupada por Astrid- Confiesa Mindy volviendo a suspirar -Espero que Avalon no intente darle un ataque de celos a Astrid-

-Tiene razón... Maldita Renata y su demonio-Gruñó el pequeño colibrí y Mindy ríe -No se porqué no le has dicho del Demonio de La Reina-

-Tal vez porqué... Nunca pensé que fuera eso realmente-

-Sabes que tendrás que decírselo ya que sino va a matar a alguien-

-Lo sé Fly- Mindy sale de donde estaba también junto con su es consejera y llega con los guardianes y se sienta -Pero tranquila Fly... Astrid siempre ha sido capaz de controlarse y estoy segura que no dejará que esas cosas la afecten- Concluyó Mindy tranquila mirando al campo de duelo donde estaban Avalon y Astrid.

.

-Ya era hora castaña suicida-

-¿Castaña suicida? ¿Es enserio?- Menciona Astrid con sarcasmo y Avalon se ríe entre dientes.

-Como sea Astrid... Que comienza la revancha-

-Oh espera Avalon- El peliblanco mira extrañado a Astrid y ella le da una carta negra cromática -Un pequeño regalo de mi parte estúpido-

-Gracias- Fue lo único que dijo Avalon antes de meterla en su deck y ambos se suben a sus respectivas D-Wheels -¡Es hora de tu muerte Astrid!-

-Eso ya lo veremos-

 _ **¡Duelo!**_

(Aquí, envés de la carta de campo Speed World 2 viene una actualización con la carta que le dio Astrid a Avalon)

 _ **¡Speed World X on!**_

-¿Speed World X? ¿Qué carajos?-

-Bienvenido al nuevo formato del Speed World- Le habla un programa de la D-Wheel a Avalon -En este modo se podrán usar las cartas mágicas del duelo normal y las carta de campo además de la aparición de cartas Accel-

-¿Cartas Accel?-

-Las cartas Accel permiten un método de invocación superior con la mezcla de diferentes tipos de invocación denominada Invocación Accel-

-Vaya te luciste castaña suicida... Bien que comience esto y como soy un caballero te dejaré comenzar mi reina-

-Gracias pero de todas formas siempre tomaría el primer turno- Ambos salen a toda velocidad y el duelo comienza... **Astrid (4000 LP)-** Mi turno ¡Robo! Comienzo colocando la magia de campo Mystical Star Forest **(Sí la magia de campo del capítulo 2 del fic)** Luego activo la carta mágica Shine of Shooting Star con ella puedo convocar desde mi deck un monstruo nivel 3 o superior así que convoco a Star Falcon en modo de ataque **(1800 Atk)** y ahora activo el efecto de Star Falcon, cuando esta en el campo puedo convocar a Star Ghost en modo de defensa y convertirlo en un monstruo tuner de nivel 3 así que ven al campo Star Ghost **(600 Def)** ahora sincronizó a mi leven 5 Star Falcon y a mi tuner leven 3 Star Ghost para... ¡Synchro Summon! Aparece Shooting Star Magician **(2000 Atk)** ahora activo el efecto de Shooting Star Magician descartando una carta mágica gana el efecto de esta hasta el final de tu turno, envió la carta mágica Blood Crown al cementerio y ahora activo su efecto, durante tu turno no podrás activar cartas mágicas y si colocas cartas mágicas boca abajo serán destruidas y recibirás 100 puntos de daño por ello, coloco 2 cartas invertidas y termino mi turno-

 **Avalon (4000 LP)-** Vaya que defensiva mi reina pero ahora vas a caer. Mi turno ¡Robo! Convoco a Nightmare Angel en modo de defensa **(2500 Def)** e invoco a Rochero Nightmare en modo de ataque **(2800 Atk)** ¡Battle! ¡Rochero Nightmare ataca a Shooting Star Magician! ¡Hellish Song!-

 **Astrid-** Activo el efecto de Star Ghost desde mi cementerio, cuando se da una batalla entre dos monstruos y cuyo monstruo es atributo oscuridad el monstruo se vuelve a modo de defensa **(Rochero Nightmare 1900 Def)** y activo el efecto de Mystical Star Forest, todo monstruo de atributo luz gana 100 puntos de ataque por cada turno, Shooting Star Magician es atributo luz así que gana 100 de ataque **(Shooting Star Magician 2000 Atk= 2100 Atk)** -

 **Avalon-** ¡Grrrr! Coloco 3 cartas invertidas y finalizo mi turno. Ahora el efecto de Shooting Star Magician acaba y pierde el efecto de Blood Crown-

 **Astrid (4000 LP)-** Mi turno ¡robo! Convoco a Midnight Warrior en modo de ataque **(1500 Atk)** y ahora activo la carta mágica Heart Force con la cual puedo convertir a Midnight Warrior en un tuner y ahora activo su efecto, cuando es convertido en un monstruo tuner puede bajar de nivel de un monstruo en mi campo a nivel 4 o 5, elijo a Shooting Star Magician y lo vuelvo un monstruo nivel 4, ahora sincronizó a mi leven 4 Shooting Star Magician con mu leven 4 Midnight Warrior para ¡Del mas allá, la bestia sagrada aparecerá e iluminará el camino del bien! ¡Synchro Summon! Aparece Heart of Star Dragon, ahora activo la Speed Magic Star Rose Shine, cuando tengo 1 Speed Counter puedo convocar 2 tokens Star Rose a mi campo y activar el otro efecto de Shooting Star Magician, cuantas Speed Magics tenga mi oponente en su mano puedo robar cartas de mi deck- Avalon tenia tres Speed Magics y Astrid roba esas cartas - Ahora convoco a Lady Magician y a Starlight Singer, a continuación activo la carta mágica Double Synchro, sacrificando a mis dos tokens, a Lady Magician y a Starlight Singer puedo traer desde mi deck a dos monstruos Synchro, así que aparezcan Star Lion y Star King, ahora activo la Speed Magic Change Level con ella puedo elegir un monstruo de tu campo y cambiar nivel con él _"Bien Astrid, Tiene que ser Nightmare Angel ya que es de nivel 4 para así poder convocar a Heart Rose Star Dragon"_ elijo a Nightmare Angel que es nivel 4 y cambia nivel con Heart of Star Dragon **(Heart of Star Dragon leven 8 = Leven 4. Nightmare Angel Leven 4= Leven 8)** -

 _-¿Tan rápido Astrid?-_ Piensa Avalon al saber lo que intentaba hacer Astrid.

-¡Noble Heart! Sincronizó a mi nivel 4 Heart of Star Dragon con mis synchro tuners Star King y Star Lion para convocar ¡Abre el corazón y la mente y verás mejor el camino! ¡Burning Accel Synchro! ¡Aparece y Desciende! ¡Heart Rose Star Dragon! **(2500 Atk)** -

-¿Burning?- Comienza preguntando Chelsy.

-¿Accel?- Le sigue Claris mirando más aquel enorme dragón.

-¿Synchro?- Termina Mindy sorprendida al ver ese tipo de invocación.

 **Avalon-** ¡Jajaja! ¡Patética! ¡Activo la carta trampa Nightmare Negative! Con ella puedo negarte los efectos de Heart Rose Star Dragon mandando a un monstruo a el cementerio, envió a Nightmare Clock y no podrás usar sus efectos hasta tu siguiente turno-

 **Astrid-** Oh vaya, me bloqueaste... Colocó 1 carta invertida y término mi turno-

 **Avalon (4000 LP)-** Mi turno ¡robo! Activo la carta trampa Earthbound Resurrección, con ella usando como sacrificio a dos monstruos en mi campo puedo traer desde mi extra deck a un monstruo atributo oscuridad. Envió a Nightmare Angel y Rochero Nightmare para convocar... Entre la espada y la pared, el dios invencible renace del inframundo ¡Deciende! Earthbound Kaottho Mirhaik **(5000 Atk)** Activo el efecto de Earthbound Kaottho Mirhaik por cada uno de los monstruos en el cementerio puede aumentar 500 puntos más de ataque y aumenta mis puntos de vida actualmente hay 3 monstruos en mi cementerio así que Earthbound Kaottho Mirhaik gana 1500 más de ataque y yo gano lo mismo en life points **(Earthbound Kaottho Mirhaik 5000 Atk = 6500 Atk) (Avalon 4000 LP= 5500 LP)** ¡Battle! Earthbound Kaottho Mirhaik ataca a Heart Rose Star Dragon ¡Nightmare Apocalypse!-

 **Astrid-** ¡Activo la carta trampa Mirror Effect! Con ella puedo detener tu ataque y mandando un monstruo al cementerio puede regresar el daño a ti, envió a Crystal Lady y tu ataque regresa a ti-

 **Avalon-** ¡Activo el efecto de Nightmare Clock en mi cementerio! Cuando se niega la batalla puedo atacarte directamente reduciendo la mitad del ataque del monstruo cuya batalla haya sido negada **(Earthbound Kaottho Mirhaik 6500 Atk = 3250 Atk)** ¡Earthbound Kaottho Mirhaik ataca directamente a Astrid! ¡Sientelo Guardiana! ¡Nightmare Apocalypse! **(Astrid 4000 LP =750 LP)** coloco una carta invertida y termino mi turno, sin embargo el ataque de Kaottho Mirhaik no regresa a la normalidad por el efecto de Nightmare Clock-

 _-"¿Qué me esta pasando? Se siente igual que aquel día con Valentina pero... No estoy celosa ¿Qué esta pasandome?-_ Pensaba Astrid intentando controlar a su demonio interno pero no pudo evitar sucumbir ante él, volviéndose Astrid demoníaca. **Astrid (750 LP)-** Mi turno ¡Robo!- Avalon nota el aura maligna que rodeaba a la guardiana y sonríe dándose cuenta que había logrado su propósito- ¡Activo el efecto de Heart Rose Star Dragon! ¡Por cada tuner en mi cementerio aumenta su ataque en 500 puntos! Hay 4 tuners en mi cementerio así que Heart Rose Star Dragon gana 2000 y por el efecto de Mystical Star Forest gana 100 puntos más **(Heart Rose Star Dragon 2500 Atk = 4600 Atk)** y activo el efecto de Shooting Star Magician del cementerio, cuando hay un monstruo Synchro en mi campo vuelve al campo en modo de ataque ¡Battle! ¡Heart Rose Star Dragon ataca a Earthbound Kaottho Mirhaik! ¡Rose Star Flame! **(Avalon 5500 LP= 4150 LP)** \- El inmortal terrestre es destruido pero allí no acababa el asunto- ¡Y ahora activo el otro efecto de Heart Rose Star Dragon, por cada carta mágica o Speed Magic en mi cementerio puede atacar más de una vez, hay 6 cartas mágicas junto con Speed Magics en mi cementerio así que Heart Rose Star Dragon puede atacar 6 veces aunque esos ataque solo quitan 100 Life Points ¡Heart Ilusion! **(Avalon 4150 LP = 3550 LP)** y ahora Shooting Star Magician atacalo directamente ¡Magic Blast! **(Avalon 3550 LP = 1350 LP)-**

 **Avalon-** ¡Que delicioso y doloroso placer Astrid! ¡Eres un gran demonio! Pero esto no se quedara así-

 **Astrid-** ¡Oh querido si esto apenas comienza! Activo la carta trampa Fusion Force, con ella puedo elegir de mi cementerio dos monstruos y activar de de mi deck la carta mágica Polimerización, con ella fusiono a Star Lion y a Heart of Star Dragon para ¡Fusion Summon! **(Carol- Sí se que es Yuugo Summon pero da igual Yugo- Yugo yane Yugo Da! Carol- ¿Y tú que haces aquí? ¡Tu no perteneces aquí! ¡Largoooo! Ya volvamos a la historia)** ¡Nace! Music Dragon **(2300 Atk Nivel 7)** coloco una carta invertida y finalizo mi turno-

 **Avalon (1350 LP)** -Bien mi turno ¡Robo! _"Maldicion solo tengo cartas mágicas y trampas y ninguna me ayuda a detener a esta loca"_ Coloco una carta invertida y termino mi turno-

 **Astrid (750 LP)-** _"Bien sigamos con el duelo"_ Sí, Astrid logró detener a su lado demoníaco y estaba muy cerca de derrotar a Avalon -Mi turno ¡robo! Activo la Carta Accel Harmonious Alliance con ella selecciono de mi Campo a Heart Rose Star Dragon y a Música Dragon para ¡Que la armonía reine en el mundo y destruya al mal!- Astrid lanza al cielo una especie de cadena que toma la forma de un circulo donde los dragones dan una vuelta alrededor y se meten dentro de la cadena y esta se ilumina y se cierra hacia adentro -¡Accel Summon! ¡Deciende! ¡Harmony Dragon! **(3500 Atk)** Y ahora activo el efecto de Harmony Dragon, por cada monstruo que haya sido utilizado para su invocación gana la mitad de sus ataques combinados **(Harmony Dragon 3500 Atk= 5900 Atk ya que la mitad del ataque de Heart Rose Star Dragon es de 1250 y el de Música Dragon es de 1150 al sumarlo da a 2400 y al sumarlo con el de Harmony Dragon es ese)** y gracias al efecto de Mystical Star Forest gana 100 puntos más al ser de atributo luz **(Harmony Dragon 5900 Atk = 6000 Atk)** ¡Harmony Dragon ataca directamente a Avalon! ¡Shooting Hope Light!-

 **Avalon-** No tan rápido activo...-

 **Astrid-** Cuando Harmony Dragon ataca directamente las cartas trampas y mágicas no niegan su daño y ataque ¡Estas derrotado! **(Avalon 1350 LP = 0 Ganadora Astrid)** -Aunque ya había terminado el duelo, ambos guardianes seguían su carrera pero todo era plan de Avalon -Te dije que no podrías derrotarme-

-Derrotarte no... Destruirte sí- Esas palabras fuero una señal a Valentina quien apunto con la bazuca a Astrid y disparó su proyectil hacia Astrid -¡Ahora Perece!- Astrid no entendía esas palabras pero al escuchar un sonido extraño y mira el enorme proyectil y sonríe de lado.

-Lo siento Avalon pero yo no pereceré hoy- Aceleró sin más cambiando el rumbo del proyectil -Adiós Avalon, espero que sobrevivas-

-¿Sobreviva?- Pregunta confundido notando que ahora el proyectil le daría a el -¡Maldición Valentina haz algo bien!-

 _ **¡Boom!**_

Astrid frena su carrera al ver la enorme explosión que al menos no le hizo daño a ninguno de sus amigos pero... Si estalló medio estadio de duelo :v.

-Menos mal que Astrid lo evito- Murmuró Claris a los guardianes hermanos mirando la escena.

-Creo que es hora de volver a hablar con Astrid- Susurró Mindy dándose cuenta que Astrid estaba "abusando" de su magia -Bien Guardianes vámonos, ya que si mal no recuerdo tienen que ir a entrenar todavía con su salvadores correspondientes

-Claro señorita Mindy- Dijeron los guardianes obedientes ya que aunque Astrid fuera su líder, Mindy también tenía poder sobre ellos.

\- Pero ¿Y Astrid?- Pregunta Lucero al no ver a la guardiana líder.

-Ella llegará con Yusei, es ella. No tienen que preocuparse- Responde calmada la pelinegra y todos se van por su camino...

.

.

.

-¡Vaya yo quiero hacer esas invocaciones que hace Astrid!- Comenta feliz Danilo quien iba muy tranquilo con su hermana en medio de la noche.

-Recuerda que nuestra evolución definitiva se dará cuando encontremos el Dragon Sense de nuestros salvadores- Le responde despreocupada Chelsy mientras se sentaba en una azotea -Extraño a mamá y a papá-

-Yo también Chelsy pero no podemos hacer nada por ellos ahora- Danilo imita a su hermana mayor y miran a la luna -Espero que esto se acabe pronto-

-Yo también lo deseo mi querido hermano-...

-Y nosotros también, nuestros valientes bebés- Ambos guardianes se dan la vuelta mirando a los Dark Guardians que estaban allí -Hola Chelsy y hola Danilo-

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Son ustedes?- Pregunta Chelsy confundida acercándose con Danilo a esas personas mientras estas quitaban su capucha mostrando su rostro confirmando la pregunta de la pequeña castaña -¡Mamá! ¡Papá!- Ambos dguardianes corren donde sus padres y se dan un fuerte abrazo.

-Cuanto"Snif" han"Snif" crecido mis pequeños"Snif"- Murmura entre sollozos Asuka mientras peinaba los cabellos de Danilo -Me alegra que estén bien y sobre todo vivos-

-Si tienes razón Asuka- Le da la razón Edward a su esposa -Los hemos hechado de menos chicos... Y miren cuanto han crecido-

-Gracias papá- Dicen los dos niños aun sin soltar a sus padres -Pero que ¿hacen aquí?- Pregunta Chelsy algo triste ya que al verlos con esa capucha no le daba buena espina **(Carol- Bien... En un capítulo anterior creo que fue el pasado dije que los guardianes junto con los salvadores ya habían tenido duelos con los Dark Signers pero no con los Dark Guardians así que realmente la mayoría no sabe quienes son los Dark Guardians)**

-Lamentablemente Chelsy... Estamos en bandos opuestos- Menciona Edward desviando la mirada y apretando los puños.

-¿Bandos opuestos? Te refieres a...- Asuka mira a Edward y ambos suspiran dándole menos esperanzas a sus hijos, ambos sin más les muestran sus marcas que la de Asuka es como una especie de zorro se veía **(Carol- Las marcas de los Dark Guardians son aleatorias, no tienen que ir enteramente ligadas a las marcas de los Dark Signers)** y la de Edward era escarabajo o algo así, Chelsy y Danilo nigan con la cabeza no pudendo creer eso -¿Es enserio? Ustedes son...-

-Si Danilo pero...- Ambos adultos vuelven a abrazar a los guardianes y le dan un beso en la cabeza -Cuando esto acabe... Estaremos juntos los 4 y ya nada nos separará-

-¿Lo prometen?- Pregunta Chelsy con lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos.

-Te lo prometemos Chelsy- La familia se despide con una largo abrazo como si fuese el último separándose de nueva cuenta...

.

.

.

-¡Shooting Star Dragon ataca a Black Rose Dragon! ¡Stardust Mirage!- Yusei y Aki estaban en un Ridding Duel buscando mejorar en sus duelos y todo iba a favor de Yusei ya que Aki solo tenia a Black Rose Dragon que estaba con cero de ataque y con solo 500 Life Points, Shooting Star Dragon destruyó a Black Rose Dragon y eso redujo los puntos de vida de Aki saliendo Yusei victorioso -Buen duelo Aki-

-Gracias Yusei- Aki le dedica una tierna sonrisa a Yusei mientras victoreaba en su interior ya que al fin él había apartado un tiempo para ella y eso la hacía feliz -¿Vamos a cenar juntos?-

-Claro ¿por qué no?- Aki victorea más en su interior y ambos van a un pequeño restaurante donde pidieron ramen y comían tranquilamente aunque la mente de Aki le jugaba una mala pasada ya que al mirar a su novio venía a su mente el rostro de su guardián -¿Estás bien Aki? Te noto en otro mundo-

-Claro estoy bien- Ambos salvadores estaban cerca de una televisión encendida y miran a medio estadio de duelos destruido...

-Aquí para DuelTV, al parecer una explosión provocó que medio estadio de duelos fuera destruido, según un periodista que estaba tomando una vista aérea del estadio notó que era un duelo psíquico entre según él La Reina de Las Estrellas contra un Guardián Oscuro. Al fin se nos ha presentado la misteriosa identidad de La Reina de Las Estrellas que es nada más y nada menos que la duelista Astrid Ramos, una ex integrante del Movimiento Arcadia y actual protectora de Neo Domino City al estar aliada con los salvadores...-

-¿Descubrieron a los chicos?- Susurró Aki al saber que según le había dicho Camilo, su misión no debía ser sabida por la ciudad pero ahora todo se fue al carajo.

-Hemos intentado encontrar a Astrid Ramos pero esta mágicamente desaparecio de aquí sin dejar rastros, la pregunta ahora es ¿Cómo planean salvar la ciudad? ¿Quienes son los aliados y enemigos de la ciudad ahora?... Soy Ángela Rhodes y vuelvo con los presentadores de DuelTV-

-Ay no... ¿Enserio?- Aki y Yusei terminan de comer rápido y dejan la paga allí ya que si los atrapaban los de prensa no podrían escapar, llegaron al Poppo Time y extrañamente allí estaban todos.

-¿Lo supieron?- Pregunta Crow a Yusei y este asiente y Jack suelta un gruñido.

-No pensé que los fueran a descubrir tan pronto- Dice Luna sabiendo las represalias de haber al menos descubierto a Astrid.

-¿Qué pasa chicos?- Pregunta Astrid apareciendo extrañamente con los guardianes y Mindy -¿No se supone que todos no separaríamos?- Le pregunta a los guardianes y estos asienten.

-Bien Ramos... Su "plan" se fue al carajo- Bramó Jack a la guardiana que levanta una ceja confundida.

-¿Como que se fue al carajo Jack?- Le pregunta Claris al rubio y este iba a responder pero Astrid al fin entiende por que todo se fue a la chingada...

-¿Enserio nos descubrieron?-

-Temo que sí chicos pero...- Astrid suspira y mira la noticia que había pasado -Al parecer solo fue a mí...-

-Eso es mucho peor Astrid- Le menciona molesta Mindy y Astrid agacha la cabeza -Tú como la líder de los guardianes, hace mas necesario que tu identidad sea secreta-

-Tal vez haya una manera de que siga siendo secreta-

-¡¿COMO?!- Preguntan todos casi rompiendo el tímpano de Astrid y esta sonríe enormemente.

-¿Le vas a borrar la memoria a todos?- Le pregunta Camilo a Astrid y esta asiente pero a la vez lo ignora.

-¿Crees poder hacerlo Astrid-chan?- Leo que no había dicho nada, al fin había hablado, Astrid asiente y suspira nuevamente.

-Les recomiendo que se alejen ya que si no también les va a afectar a ustedes, Chelsy ¿Crees poder la esfera de hielo mágico que aisla todo?- La pequeña guardiana asiente y forma una esfera que encierra a todos menos a... -Camilo, necesito de tu ayuda-

-¿Mía? ¿Para qué?-

-Como tú eres la única persona que conozco que puede manipular el tiempo, necesito de eso ya que es un hechizo de memoria y tiempo-

-De acuerdo- Un no muy seguro Camilo se acerca a Astrid e inesperadamente lo toma de la mano.

-Bien... Aquí vamos- Extrañamente las marcas de Astrid y Camilo comienzan brillar y el tiempo se detiene dejando a todo como estatuas.

-¿Era eso lo que querías? ¿Solo que detuviera el tiempo?- Se queja el castaño y Astrid sonríe.

-No... Ahora si viene el ataque real, así que... Alejate- Camilo obediente se aleja de Astrid y el suelo comienza a temblar y las manos de Astrid se iluminan de color dorado...

" _Una identidad mostrada erróneamente..._

 _Que obliga a la Reina a esconderse como ratón..._

 _Que en esta ciudad y toda su gente,_

 _No recuerde quien es realmente La Reina de Las Estrellas y sea libre como un halcón"_

Una enorme onda recorre la ciudad y nadie recuerda la noticia y esta también es borrada pero esta no afecta a los salvadores ni a Camilo que estaba allí también.

-Lo hiciste Astrid- Celebra Camilo y se acerca a Astrid -¿Lo hiciste cierto?-

-Si... Ya nadie sabe quien soy o quienes somos-

-Dame 5 Astrid- Astrid le dedica una mirada reprochatora a Camilo y este entiende -Será mejor que regrese el tiempo a la normalidad-

-Espera no lo hagas...- Camilo ve confundido a Astrid.

-¿Por qué no?-

-Quiero darte algo antes de que estos locos reaccionen de nuevo-

-¿Qué? ¿Me vas a besar?-

-No pero cerca-

-Oh y ¿Qué es?- Camilo sonríe pensando que era eso pero lo que le sorprende es ver a Astrid con un bate de baseball y lo comienza a golpear.

-¡Tonto! ¡Te lo mereces por besarte con Aki! ¡Maldito!- Le gritaba Astrid cada vez que lo golpeaba y Camilo prefiere ya reanudar el tiempo donde ahora los salvadores, guardianes y Mindy miraban esa escena con una gota cayendo de sus frentes.

-Ya calmate Astrid o lo vas a matar- Interviene Mindy desapareciendo el bate pero ahora eran las manos de Astrid quienes golpeaban a Camilo -Que bipolar es esta chica-

-Da igual... Bien Guardianes, es hora de que entrenen ya que puede que haya algún avance estos días ya que al parecer hemos encontrado una entrada al reino de las estrellas- Les comenta Astrid a los demás y luego otra vez cada quien por su onda... -Mindy ¿puedes entrenar a Yusei? Tengo algo que ir hacer a mi departamento y...-

-Tranquila, ve; yo te cubro-

-Gracias... Te debo una grande Mindy, ¡Adios!- Astrid desaparece y Mindy van con Yusei...

.

.

.

 _-Maldita seas Astrid y tu también Valentina-Avalon estaba ¡COMPLETAMENTE! quemado debido a que su plan había fallado..._

 _-Lo siento gran señor pero le juró que mejorare y...-_

 _-Oh claro que mejorarás pero después de recibir tu castigo... Karl, lleva a Valentina a la tina de ácido y que no salga de allí hasta el amanecer-_

 _-¡TODO MENOS ESO SEÑOR! ¡LE RUEGO PIEDAD!-Suplicaba Valentina pero Avalon no le hizo caso y fue llevada a ese lugar._

 _-La próxima vez... Te voy a matar Astrid ¡LO JURO!-..._

 _Avalon tenía que buscar la manera ya de darle un fin a la Legión de Guardianes y tenia que ser pronto... Pero tardaría meses en recuperarse por lo que dejaría que Saku llevara a cabo el plan..._

 _ **(Varios meses después)**_

-¡Genial! ¡Ya estaremos a punto de graduarnos! ¿Qué vas a estudiar en la universidad?- Eran las cosas que más se escuchaban en la academia de duelo donde los de último estaban más que felices, Aki estaba con Saku hablando de cosas mientras este último miraba de reojo a Astrid.

-Nunca te hará caso Saku, Astrid esta muy enamorada de Camilo como para fijarse en ti-

-Pero me has dicho que ellos no se han hablado en más de 4 meses... Si se aman ¿Por qué no están juntos?-

-Emm bueno... Etto, fue mi culpa- Aki aun recordaba aquel beso que le había robado a su guardián y que había provocado problemas entre los dos guardianes.

-Como digas Aki pero al final tal vez tenga una oportunidad-

El timbre de salida hace que todos salgan de allí pero se encontrarían con un par de inmortales terrestres que los absorberían en un instante menos a Leo, Luna, Aki, Saku y Astrid y quienes estaban allí eran Valentina y Karl pero este desaparece y solo queda Valentina.

-Cuanto tiempo de no verte insecto- Le dice Valentina a Saku mientras bajaba al suelo y su inmortal terrestre desaparece.

-¿Qué haces aquí Valentina?- Le pregunta Aki mirando a la chica de capucha negra con líneas moradas.

-Vine por ti Aki... Quiero tus poderes de Signer-

-No creo que puedas hacerme daño...- Confiesa Aki con una sonrisa burlona ya que había estado practicando con Camilo y había avanzado mucho.

-¿Puedo interrumpir bellas damas?- Pregunta Camilo apareciendo detrás de Aki.

-¡No pude tener más suerte que encontrarme con las personas que buscaba!- Valentina saca su disco de duelo y lo enciende -Que comience el duelo chicos-

 _ **¡Duelo!**_

 **Camilo (4000 LP)-** Yo comienzo. Mi turno ¡Robo! Comenzaré jugando la carta de Campo Time Dimension, ahora convoco a Time Warrior en modo de ataque **(1300 Atk)** y coloco 3 cartas invertidas y eso es todo, termino mi turno-

 **Aki (4000 LP)-** Bien entonces me toca. Mi turno ¡Robo! Convoco a Black Rose Witch en modo de defensa **(1300 Atk)** y convoco a Ivy Wall en modo de defensa **(900 Def)** Ahora sacrifico a mi Ivy Wall para convocar a Rose Tentacles **(1900 Atk)** **(Carol- Creo que así se convocaba y ese era su ataque pero como no me acuerdo lo dejaré así ^-^)** y ahora utilizo la carta mágica Mirage of the Rose, puedo elegir 2 monstruos de mi deck y uno de mi cementerio para traerlo al campo, convoco a Dark Verdure y a Copyplant desde mi deck y a Ivy Wall de mi cementerio, activo el efecto de Copyplant: puede copiar el nivel de un monstruo en mi campo y elijo a Dark Verdure **(Dark Verdure= leven 2 Copyplant =Leven 2)** Sincronizo a mi leven 2 Dark Verdure, leven 2 Copyplant y al leven 3 Ivy Wall... Llamas frías engullen al mundo entero. ¡Flor oscura, florece! ¡Synchro Summon! ¡Aparece! ¡Black Rose Dragon! Coloco 2 cartas invertidas y finalizo mi turno-

 **Valentina (4000 LP)-** Bien me toca. Mi turno ¡Robo! Convoco a Lust Lady en modo de ataque **(1000 Atk)** y activo la carta mágica Lust Prision con ella sacrifico a Lust Lady para convocar a dos tokens Lust y ahora convoco a Lust Dancing en modo de ataque... Ahora activo la carta mágica Earthbound Santuary con ella sacrifico a mis dos tokens para ¡En la oscuridad del abismo, el dios de la avaricia y la lujuria reinara para siempre! ¡Deciende y destruye a tus enemigos! ¡Earthbound Dhetiwhis Lusthoj!- Un enorme Delfín apareció, de color negro y líneas moradas **(Carol- Y no es el de Boomer, ya que el inmortal terrestre de es el de la ballena)** -Preparence para su destrucción-...

Continuará...

 **Carol- Hasta aquí por hoy... Espero que les haya gustado y se hayan divertido, también les doy las gracias por leer hasta aquí (?) ya el otro cap será corto ya que será la finalización de este duelo, el primer Dragon Sense y otra transformación... Ah esperen; no me confundí es hasta después de los capítulos de navidad y año nuevo que ya estan en proceso y pronto voy a actualizar "Al Diablo El Amor" que lamento que no he actualizado pero me bloqueó terriblemente cuando escribo lemons [Lo que han leído Reina de Corazones lo saben muy bien] y quiero mandarle un saludo a Camilo Navas por comentar el cap pasado y sí... Tengo una manía terrible para empeorar parejas pero al menos no es tan drástico como lo va a ser en el final [Solo diré que es algo con el Camid] y a Roxas Strife quien apoya a Camilo Navas diciendo que me gusta ver sufrir las parejas, ah ve! Si es al revés... Ya lo siento por mi imbecibilidad pero seguimos igual.**

 **Bueno con esto me despido, duerman temprano, coman sano y nos vemos en la próxima, soy Carol y me despido.**

 _ **¡Chao Chao!**_

 **Fecha de edición- 6 de Diciembre de 2018.**


	15. Dragon Sense, Alteración mágica y plan

**Carol- Hola truncos ¿Que hacéis? Todos sean bienvenidos a la continuación del fic.**

 **Grachi- Hoy la continuación del duelo de Camilo, Aki vs Valentina aunque como paso en el duelo de Jack y Crow vs Lucero y Claris también lo adelantamos porque mucha hueva de hacer mas duelos completos, junto con el primer Dragon Sense que se mostrará y lo que se que muchos han esperado o tal vez no. Un duelo de los gemelos con sus guardianes aunque pueda que sea solo un Flashback. Y un desmadre que hará el Team 5'Ds por cosas que ya verán y este cap la palabra principal va a ser "Pregunta" y ya verán porqué.**

 **Carol- No le demos más rodeos al asunto y...**

 **¡Empecemos!**

 _ **The Signers Guardians**_

 _ **Capítulo 15- Dragon Sense, Alteración mágica y planes .**_

El ya avanzado duelo entre Camilo, Aki vs Valentina, iba parejo ya que ninguno cedía poniendo el ambiente interesante.

 **Camilo (2800 LP)-** Mi turno ¡Robo! Activo la carta trampa Revival Time con ella puedo revivir de mi cementerio a Infinity Time Dragon que destruiste en tu turno pasado Valentina así que resucita ¡Infinity Time Dragon! **(2500 Atk)** Ahora activo el efecto de Infinity Time Dragon, por cada monstruo "Time" en mi cementerio gana 200 puntos de ataque, en mi cementerio hay 6 monstruos Time así que Infinity Time Dragon gana 1200 puntos **(Infinity Time Dragon 2500 Atk = 3700 Atk)** ahora activo desde mi mano la carta mágica Space Speed, con ella puedo traer un monstruo nivel 3 o menor al campo pagando 200 life points, así que pago 200 de mis life points para traer a Demonic Clock al campo **(Camilo 2800 LP = 2600 LP) (Demonic Clock = 100 Atk)** Ahora activo el efecto de Demonic Clock cuando esta en el campo puede cambiar sus puntos de ataque con un monstruo de mi oponente así que el monstruo que elijo es Earthbound Dhetiwhis Lusthoj **(Earthbound Dhetiwhis Lusthoj 10500 Atk = 100 Atk. Demonic Clock 100 Atk= 10500 Atk)** y al enviar a Demonic Clock al cementerio te infringe su ataque como daño-

 **Valentina-** ¡Como si te dejara guapo! ¡activo el efecto de Lust Angel! Cuando esta en el campo el daño es reducido a cero y no tendrás battle fase-

 **Camilo-** Coloco 1 carta invertida y finalizo mi turno-

 **Aki (2500 LP)-** Mi turno ¡Robo!- Extrañamente la carta que sacó Aki comenzó a brillar bastante y su marca comenzó a brillar igual que la de su guardián - _"Recuerda: La clave del éxito es confiar en tus cartas y en ti misma para alcanzar tu Dragon Sense... El Dragon Sense claro"_ Desde mi mano activo la carta mágica Rose Change, Valentina tu elijes un número y con el puedo cambiar el nivel de uno de los monstruos en mi campo o el de Camilo-

 _-"No creo que vaya hacer una invocación tan avanzada ya que solo tiene a Black Rose Dragon y en el campo de mi guapo esta Infinity Time Dragon y Time Queen así que..."_ Elijo nivel 2-

 **Aki-** Bien entonces cambio de nivel a Black Rose Dragon a nivel 2 además que el otro efecto de Rose Change es convertir al monstruo cuyo nivel fue cambiado en un monstruo tuner-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Estas loca Izayoi!- Gritó Valentina negando los que estaba pasando.

 **Aki-** Sincronizo al leven 8 Infinity Time Dragon, al leven 2 Time Queen y al leven 2 Black Rose Dragon ¡Dragon Sense Rose Time! ¡El poder despertado en el tiempo y el espacio da paso a un nuevo horizonte! ¡Synchro Summon! ¡Nace Black Rose Time Dragon! **(3900 Atk)** **(Carol- Bueno... Es el diseño de Black Rose Dragon Normal pero con un reloj en el pecho... No soy muy creativa en esas cosas jejeje)** ahora activo su efecto, cuando es invocado por sincronía toma el 500 puntos del ataque de cada monstruo synchro en mi cementerio y el de Camilo, en nuestro cementerios hay 3 synchros así que gana 1500 más de ataque **(Black Rose Time Dragon 3900 Atk =5400 Atk)** ¡Battle! ¡Black Rose Time Dragon ataca a Earthbound Dhetiwhis Lusthoj!-

 **Valentina-** ¡No tan rápido activo el efecto de Lust Angel... Cuando hay una batalla entre 2 monstruos niega la batalla y...-

 **Aki-** ¡Oh! no tan rápido Valentina activo el otro efecto de Black Rose Time Dragon, cuando se activa el efecto de un monstruo lo niega y lo destruye ¡así que el efecto de Lust Angel es negado y es destruido! ¡Ahora sí! ¡Black Rose Time Dragon ataca a Earthbound Dhetiwhis Lusthoj! ¡Black Time Destruction! Y gracias a el efecto de Time Dimension gana 500 puntos mas de ataque ¡Perdiste!- El Dragon cargo su ataque y este dio en el Inmortal Delfín destruyéndolo y Valentina sale volando con la mirada perdida **(Valentina 3400 LP = 0)** y el Dragon desaparece al finalizar el duelo.

-Okey... Eso es algo muy raro- Murmura Camilo acercándose a Aki -Bien hecho Izayoi, ahora ya tienes tu propio poder-

-¿Mi propio poder? ¿Espera eso significa que esta es...-

-Sí el la nueva evolución de Black Rose Dragon y tuya principalmente- El castaño coloca su mano en el hombro de Aki y le sonríe -Estoy orgulloso de ti Aki- Atrás de los chicos se escucharon unos aplausos por parte de Astrid y los gemelos y estos últimos se acercan a Aki.

-¡Eso fue fabuloso Aki-neechan!- Gritó Leo saltando de arriba a abajo -¿Me nuestras la carta?-

-Después te la muestro Leo, además ustedes también tendrán este tipo de cartas ¿verdad?- Lo último se lo preguntó a Astrid quien asintió haciendo saltar más a Leo mientras Luna se reía.

-¿Y bien? ¿No me vas a felicitar Astrid?- Le pregunta Camilo a Astrid haciendo a ésta dedicarle una seria mirada -De acuerdo, de acuerdo sé que no lo...-

-Felicidades Rey del Tiempo, has logrado el paso más importante con tu salvadora que era alcanzar su máximo poder en los duelos consiguiendo el Dragon Sense- Contestó e interrumpió a Camilo de manera tranquila la castaña pero con una extraña sonrisa de felicidad -Enserio... Estoy muy orgullosa de ti Camilo-

-Gracias- Fue lo único que dijo para alejarse de la chica pero Astrid inesperadamente lo abraza -¿No me vas a golpear cierto?-

-¿Por qué lo haría?- Pregunta Astrid al mirar la cara de miedo que tenía Camilo y eso le indignó- ¡Te estoy felicitando no te estoy regañando!-

-Contigo nunca se sabe- Ella comenzó a murmurar cosas y luego se separa de él -Era una broma mi reina no te molestes-

-Bien chicos...- Astrid ignoró la última frase de Camilo y miro a los tres salvadores -Es hora de comenzar con los planes de invasión en el Reino De Las Estrellas-

-¿Tan rápido?- Preguntan los gemelos confundidos y la castaña se ríe un poco.

-Sí creo que ya es tiempo, ahora la ciudad esta un 97% deshabitada por lo que ya los Dark Guardians ya no querrán venir más a la ciudad ya que no hay personas para absorber- Les informó la guardiana líder y todos ponen cara de miedo.

-Entonces ¿Vamos con los chicos?- Dijo Aki y todos asintieron yéndose al Poppo Time.

 **(Mientras tanto en el Poppo Time)**

-Chicos creo que esta reparación está mal- Les dice Claris a Jack y Crow quienes comían en una mesa.

-Ya lo voy a revisar Claris- Le responde Crow mientras comía ramen.

-Oye Yusei- El mencionado mira a Jack quien le había hablado -¿No sientes un ambiente no sé... Raro?-

-Sí- Contesta un poco pensativo, desde hacia un rato habían visto sus marcas brillar pero al menos él si le había puesto atención -Al parecer alguien esta evolucionando-

-Puede ser- Le responde bostezando y Lucero le da una taza de café, él le agradece y toma tranquilo la taza, todos estaban en silencio hasta que se abre la puerta y aparece el grupito de la academia a los cuales se les unió Chelsy, Danilo y Mindy quienes caminaban por allí.

-Hola chicos ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Saluda y pregunta Crow al grupo recien entrado al taller.

-Bueno- Comenzó Astrid -Creo que ya es hora de que vayamos pensando en el plan de infiltrarnos en el reino de las estrellas en el campanario de la ciudad-

-¿Tan rápido?- Pregunta Lucero confundida ante la declaración de la guardiana líder.

-Eso ya lo preguntaron ellos Lucero- Dice Camilo señalando a los gemelos y la rubia se ríe.

-Sí, ya que mientras evitemos que alguno de nosotros sea convertido en algo por Avalon podemos comenzar a ver como llegar al Reino de Las Estrellas-

-Suena bien pero ¿Y si Avalon se da cuenta? Puede cerrar el portal y no mantendrá acá- Dijo Claris uniéndose a la conversación.

-Bueno, tenemos a Saku- Respondió Mindy y Astrid le tapa la boca y susurra algo en el oído de su mentora.

-¿Estas loca? Si se dan cuenta que Saku esta del lado de Avalon lo matan estos chicos-

-Oh vamos no es para tanto-Le devuelve el susurro Mindy y Astrid suspira y asiente.

-Además- Habló Leo haciendo a todos mirarlo -Aki y Camilo ya consiguieron su Dragon Sense así que tenemos una nueva fuerza de nuestro lado-

-¿Qué ya consiguieron el Dragon Sense?- Preguntaron todos a Aki y Camilo, éstos solo asintieron y todos sonrieron.

-Bueno eso es un gran avance- Dijo Crow feliz y a la vez le da vuelta a un vaso lleno de agua y antes de que el agua tocará el suelo y el vaso se hiciera añicos quedó levitando mágicamente en el aire -Gracias Astrid-

-¿Gracias?- Pregunta confundida Astrid aate el agradecimiento de Crow - Yo no hice nada-

\- ¿Y quién fue?- Pregunta Yusei y al mover su mano el agua y el vaso se movieron, todos tenían los ojos como platos al ver eso -¿Qué esta pasando?-

-Bueno puede ser algo ¿mental?- Dice Jack moviendo sus manos pero una de ellas empieza a cargar una bola de fuego -Quién sabe la verdad- El rubio nota en su mano la bola de fuego y se pone pálido -¡Ah! ¿Qué diantres?- Lanzó la bola de fuego hacía donde estaban la mayoría de chicos pero un extraño escudo en forma de rosa los salva.

-¿Tambien tu Aki?- Pregunta sorprendido Crow al mirar que había sido Aki quien los había salvado.

-¿Estan todos bien?- Pregunta Astrid al grupo notando que nadie había resultado herido pero en eso Leo grita y nota algo ¿Donde esta Luna? -¿Luna? ¿Donde estas?-

-Estoy aquí- Dice extrañamente apareciendo a la par de su hermano y todos se quedan espantados.

-¡Oh vamos! ¿Qué sigue? ¿Crow convertido en algún objeto?- Pregunta Astrid y todos se separan de ella al mirar algo insólito, la castaña levanta una ceja confundida y al darse vuelta se ve un un doble suyo, haciendo lo que ella hacía.

-No en un objeto pero si en una persona- Dijo el doble y vuelve a la forma de Crow -Genial- Y luego toma la forma de un ave cualquiera y sale volando.

-Esto esta raro- Murmura Leo y luejo se queja -¡Buaaaaah! ¡¿Por qué yo no tengo poderes?! ¡¿Por qué no puedo crecer y ser fuerte o hacer cosas que ustedes sí?!- De la nada Leo miraba a todos pequeños y se golpea contra el techo del taller y lo atraviesa -¡Genial! Y espeluznante-

Mientras los salvadores hacían desastres con aquellos "poderes" que ahora tenían, los guardianes estaban espantados ante esas cosas.

-¡Ya basta salvadores!- Gritó Astrid y de la nada todo vuelve a la normalidad -Vaya lío... -

-¿Qué nos pasa?- Preguntan todos los salvadores confundidos y Mindy habla.

-Creo que es parte de la alteración mágica, cuando la magia se altera suele provocar problemas en la personas que han estado cerca de ella o de personas poseedoras de magia-

-Oh- Responden todos en coro y los salvadores suspiran.

-Pero, la alteración mágica bajo un 45% en este último mes ¿Qué tiene que ver con qué ahora tengan poderes los chicos?- Dice Lucero y su madre suspira.

-Tal vez por es por el Dragon Sense de Aki y Camilo- Todos quedan con cara de WTF? Principalmente los dos mencionados -Verán el Dragon Sense es la puerta para 2 cosas. Una para la evolución de los duelos y dos para tener más contacto con la magia, entonces con ese dato; ustedes dos (refiriéndose a Aki y Camilo) alteraron la magia y ahora por eso tienen poderes-

-Pero eso significa un cambio de planes Mindy- Dijo Astrid y la mencionada arquea una ceja extrañada.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque, no podemos llevar a estos chicos al Reino de Las Estrellas así nomas, lo arruinarían todo-

-Buen punto ¿Qué sugieres?-

-Qué los entrenemos antes ya que recuerda que esta la Dark Cup, en ella podemos ver que esta pensando Avalon-

-Cierto, creo que será buena idea y además podremos tener una nueva ventaja sobre Avalon y los Dark Guardians y Signers-

-De acuerdo así quedamos- Ambas chicas asienten y regresan con los demás chicos -Bien chicos cambio de planes, ya no aprovecharemos el momento para ir al Reino de Las Estrellas sino que podremos entrenar sus nuevos poderes pero ya-

-¿Ya?- Preguntaron todos los salvadores y Astrid les dedica una seria mirada que los hizo tragar grueso por lo que les recorría la piel.

-¿Alguna objeción salvadores?-

-No-

-Bien entonces... Al bosque de las pruebas- Todos salieron al bosque donde solían hacer las cosas como entrenar y tener duelos.

-¿Por donde comenzamos?- Pregunta Jack y Astrid piensa un momento.

-Creo que ver que pueden hacer, que clase de nuevas habilidades tienen... Comenzamos con Yusei-

-¿Por qué yo?-

-Por ser el primero en mostrar sus poderes así que mueve tu trasero aquí-

-Bien- Yusei se levanto de donde estaba y se para frente a Astrid -¿Qué hago ahora?-

-Veamos que puedes hacer... Vi que levitaste el agua y el vaso en el taller... Intenta levitar tu amada D-Wheel- Astrid apareció la D-Wheel de Yusei y este suspiró, se concentró mucho y con una extraña facilidad logró levantar su amada moto.

 _-"Bien... Parece que no es tan inútil como pensé "-_

-¡No soy un inútil Astrid!- Se quejó Yusei mientras aun levitaba su moto.

-Lees mentes también, vaya interesante- Astrid iba anotando todo en una libreta y después de un rato la moto de Yusei vuelve al suelo -¿Qué mas crees poder hacer Yusei?-

-No sé pero... Leo ven aquí-

-¿Para?-

-¡Tu solo ven!- Leo se levantó y fue donde Yusei y este al tocarlo le viene un "recuerdo"

 _ **(Flashback)**_

" _-¡Vamos no podremos hacer nada más Chels... Digo Seasons!- Se queja Danilo con su hermana que estaba muy concentrada en el duelo que tenían con los gemelos._

 _-Tranquilo Elements... Tenemos el duelo ganado ya que es nuestro turno-_

 _-Cierto- Ambos guardianes miraron al campo de los gemelos donde estaban Ancient Fairy Dragon y Life Stream Dragon con una buena defensa pero ellos tenían el duelo casi ganado -¡Nuestro turno! ¡Robamos!- Gritaron ambos guardianes y solo les faltaba atacar -Crystal Seasons Dragon y Prism Elements Dragon Ataquen a Ancient Fairy Dragon y Life Stream Dragon. ¡Seasons Force y Elements Hope!-_ _ **(Leo y Luna 1500 LP = 0)**_

 _-Bien se ve que son nuestros elegidos chicos-_

 _-¿Seguros?-_

 _-Claro, el destino nunca falla, ahora adiós Leo y Luna ¡Gran duelo!- Los chicos desaparecieron en la oscuridad y los gemelos tomaron su camino a casa... "_

 _ **(Fin Flashback)**_

-¡Vaya! ¡No sabía que les habían pateado el trasero de esa forma chicos!-

-Ese duelo aunque fue bueno, siempre nos costo la derrota- Dijo Leo con cara de "¿Por qué a mi?"

-Y ves el pasado y recuerdos de las personas... Okey, Jack tu turno-

-Ya voy- Jack se levantó de sonde estaba y se acercó a Astrid -Bueno prueba al gran Jack Atlas-

-Bien- Astrid aparece tres "blancos" y Jack los ve extrañados -Intenta destruirlos usando bolas de fuego-

-Ja Fácil- Jack crea dos bolas de fuego y los dispara y una tercera para el blanco y los quema completamente -¿Es todo?-

-No veamos que más puedes hacer- Astrid aparece un androide de cristal y este se acerca muy en silencio a Jack quien no había notado nada y golpea con fuerza al androide y este se hace añicos -Buen intento Astrid, no funciono-

-Bien también percibes el movimiento y ahora va Crow- Crow sin perder tiempo va con Astrid -De acuerdo, cambia de forma-

-Bien- De la nada toma la forma de un cuervo, luego la de Jack imitándolo haciendo al rubio lanzarle una bola de fuego y este la evito volando

-Vaya además puedes volar y ¿No puedes hacer algo más?- Crow intentó hacer más cosas y no pudo así que le dio paso a Aki - De acuerdo Izayoi- Astrid envés de hacer lo que hacía con los chicos comienza a caminar de un lado a otro y luego se dio la vuela -Protegete de esto ¡bombas de luz!- Astrid empezó a atacar a Aki pero sus escudos la protegían hasta que no vio más a Astrid y ésta estaba detrás de ella pero instintivamente Aki se duplicó en un círculo encerrando a Astrid pero ella fue más lista y con una patada baja dejo a las Aki's en el suelo y estas desaparecieron y luego apareció a Camilo enfrente de ella de manera sorpresiva lo tomo del brazo meciéndolo y dándole contra el piso y al final lo mando a volar -Creo que acabaste con la súper fuerza de Camilo y con el poder de duplicarte... Bien Izayoi, te toca ¿Luna?- Otra vez la salvadora había desaparecido y volvió a aparecer frente a Astrid -¿Te puedes teletransportar?-

-No- Luna vuelve a desaparecer y solo se escucha su voy -Me vuelvo invisible y me camufló con el ambiente-

-¡Oh! Tan linda Luna- Dicen todos con voz tierna.

-Interesante ¿Que más puedes hacer?- Luna reaparece y se queda pensativa.

-Creo que solo eso pero la verdad se me antoja una pizza de orilla de queso- Y al decir eso una caja de pizza aparece en sus manos y ella la pizza _-"También un refresco y otras tres pizzas"-_ Y con lo solo pensarlo aparecieron junto a ella el refresco y las demás pizzas.

-Cool Luna- Le dice su hermano y todos se ríen.

-Veo que puedes materializar cosas con tu mente al decirlas o pensarlas, que envidia Luna- Le susurra y la pequeña se ríe y materializa un carrito para llevar las cosas con los chicos pero llega con una velocidad increíble ya que estaban bastante alejadas de los demás- Y además súper velocidad... Y por último y no menos importante Leo- El gemelo va donde Astrid y se pone frente a ella -Y bien crece-

-De acuerdo- Leo creció de manera sorpresiva llegando a unos 10 metros -Todos se ven como hormigas-

-Y tú pareces un titán- Le grita Astrid pero Leo lo escuchó como si estuviera a su lado y los demás... Quedaron súper sordos

-¡Oye esto no es Shingeki no Kyojin! ¡Pa' que quieres titanes!- Le gritaron todos a Leo y este se rió.

-Bien que más puedes hacer Leo- De un impulso Astrid terminó en el aire volando.

-No sabía que Astrid pudiera volar- Le confiesa Aki a Mindy y ésta se ríe un poco.

-No vuela... Levita, las estrellas no volamos es difícil de explicar pero realmente ella es un peso pluma-

-¿Qué más puedes hacer Leo?- Astrid encaró al enorme Leo y lo golpeó con bastante fuerza y lo hizo retroceder pero levanto una mano y con un dedo y golpeo a Astrid y esta retrocedió aun más que Leo y volvió al suelo y apareció una artefacto raro y se lo puso.

-¿Qué es eso Astrid?- Le pregunta Yusei y Astrid suspira.

-Es un equipo de maniobras tridimensionales **(Carol- De este cap en delante se harán muchas referencias de Shingeki no Kyojin/ Attack con Titan/ Ataque de los Titanes como quieran llamarlo)** y sin más comienza a "trepar" con el equipo ese y solo para probar algo intento golpear en alguna parte a Leo y esa parte se puso completamente dura -Habilidades de endurecimiento, vaya- Astrid bajo una vez más al suelo y Leo regresó a su forma normal -Se puede decir que tienes el poder de un titán y lo bueno es que no comes humanos-

-Emmm ¿Gracias?- Leo se fue donde estaban todos y ya con Camilo que había reaparecido allí y todos comían tranquilos pizza y pronto la guardiana líder también se les unió.

-Bien ahora creo que sera mejor comenzar con planes-

-¿Planes?-

-Sí, vamos a entrenarlos más y ahora con sus nuevos poderes y hasta que ya los dominen al máximo no iremos al Reino de Las Estrellas y hasta que otro de ustedes no consiga su Dragon Sense-

-Okey- Respondieron todos y siguieron comiendo felices sus pizzas y a lo lejos los miraba Saku con tristeza...

 _-"Siempre soy el excluido... Ya ni modo"-_ Pensó Saku y su presencia fue notada por Jack a distancia.

-Alguien esta aquí viéndonos- Dijo el rubio seriamente y Astrid suspira.

-Iré a ver- Astrid iba a levantarse pero Mindy la detiene.

-No tu termina de comer Astrid iré yo- Dice Mindy levantándose y yendo donde estaba su hermano y este solo se escondió entre los árboles pero aun así Mindy supo quien era -Sal Saku, te vi-

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡¿Mindy?! ¡¿Eres tú?!- Saku estaba sumamente estupefacto al ver a su hermana libre del medallón ya que él no había sabido de su liberación meses atrás.

-Vaya que manera de recibirme hermanito- Mindy golpeó a su hermano y los jaló fuera de su escondite - Ahora vamos a hablar- Mindy jaló a Saku hasta donde estaban los demás y Saku se sentía como una molestia allí pero le sorprendió ver lo unidos que eran todos aunque... Su rival de amores lo mantuvo alejado de su amada y dulce estrella cosa que le molesto mientras ambos se mandaban indirectas y Astrid se refugiaba en Mindy quien solamente entendía que ambos tanto como el guardián y su hermano se estaban peleando por una mujer...

Pero dejaría que el destino diera sus planes finales...

 **Carol- Hasta aquí por hoy, espero les haya gustado y que lamento haber adelantado tanto el duelo pero fue por tiempo por que si no hoy no termino y porque debo avanzar en los capítulos de relleno no tan relleno de navidad y año nuevo que van bien pero tendré muchos problemas en que fecha publicarlos ya que no se cuanto tiempo libre tendré pero no me atrasare en su publicación.**

 **Saludos a Camilo Navas por comentar el cap pasado y si lamento la confusión en el duelo y claro que me encantaría aparecer en tru crossover de zexal y arc-v y espero que me digas como va esa cosa :v.**

 **Bueno me depido deseándoles buena vibra para la semana y que tengas muchas ganas de vivir y sin más soy Carol y me despido...**

 _ **¡Chao Chao!**_

 **Fecha de edición- 10 de Diciembre del 2018**


	16. Capítulo navideño con rellenoEstiloYugi

**Carol- ¡Ho Ho Hola! ¡Feliz Navidad a todos y bienvenidos a la continuación navideña del fic que se me hizo una locura de escribir pero espero que les guste.**

 **Grachi- Les deseamos que pasen una linda navidad, tengan estrenos, pasen felices en familia y... No quemen pólvora por favor. A menos que quieran quedar sordos, ciegos, mancos o muertos.**

 **Carol- Cierto Grachi y también que por los reviews nos manden sus recalentados navideños, en mi país es muy común comer nacatamales, torrejas (bolillo de yema bañado en huevo, se fríen o se hornean y se bañan en miel con dulce de panela {O de rapadura que creo que es lo mismo}o leche por los que no sepan), pollo o pavo, pierna de cerdo y rompopo aunque con no un poco ¡UN CHINGO! de guaro y terminas ebrio con un vaso pero eso no importa ahora sino que importa el cap así que...**

 **¡Empecemos!**

 _ **The Signers Guardians**_

 _ **Capítulo 16-**_ _ **Feliz Navidad al estilo Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's**_

 _ **(2 semanas antes de navidad)**_

-¿Estas segura que esto se verá bien para la cena con los chicos?- Le pregunta Aki a Astrid quien le estaba volviendo a prestar de su ropa de su armario-tienda.

-Claro Aki no seas aguafiestas- Apuntilló la castaña mientras ajustaba el corset del vestido -Siempre es bueno arreglarte y cambiar de look- Dijo Astrid apretando aún más los lazos del vestido para ajustarlo bien en Aki -¿Te aprieta?-

-No esta muy bien- Aki se miró en el espejo quedando satisfecha por la imagen que veía, vestía un lindo vestido rojo con escote de corazón, tenía un cinturón negro, las comisuras del vestido tanto de la falda y de su escote tenía una línea negra combinando con su cinturón, la falda tenía brillos y vuelo por encima de las rodillas, traía unas botas de charol rojas con negras a la mitad de la pantorrilla y en su cuello había una gargantilla blanca con un cascabel pequeño -Enserio te voy a venir a asaltar Astrid y me llevaré tu closet-

-Intentalo y quedas sin nada- Sentenció Astrid y ambas fueron a otra parte donde estaban Claris y Lucero quienes también buscaban algo para la nochebuena. También estaban Mindy, Chelsy y Luna **(como el armario de Astrid es prácticamente una tienda mágica, puede acomodar la ropa para cualquier cuerpo)** -¿Han tenido suerte chicas?-

-Creo que sí- Responde Mindy y las demás asienten y ya todas habiendo encontrado que usarían... Tuvieron que pagarle a Astrid algo porque, ellas les estaba "rentando" su ropa.

-¡Qué mala eres Astrid! ¿Por qué nos cobras por la ropa?- Se queja Chelsy y Astrid le alborota el cabello.

-Porque si algo se daña estoy segura que no les cobraré por la reparación- Todas se ríen y salen de aquel lugar a la habitación de la castaña que no lucia como siempre sino que las paredes de color fucsia claro estaban adornadas por muchas luces de colores (verdes, blancas y rojas principalmente) y un pequeño árbol en su mesita de noche.

-Te apresuraste en decorar ¿eh Astrid?- Le pregunta Aki y la mencionada se ríe un poco.

-Sí. La verdad quise decorar antes ya que después me estreso y termino quemando todo - Las chicas se rieron y Astrid vuelve a reírse -Además porque antes de navidad iré a la fundación a darle regalos a los niños-

Astrid trabajaba como voluntaria en una fundación para niños con enfermedades graves, huérfanos o niños que han sufrido maltratos en su vida y se que muchos se preguntaran ¿No fueron ellos absorbidos por los inmortales terrestres? Pues no. Astrid había logrado crear un "campo de protección" Con el cual los niños y personas no podían absorbidos.

-Sí de hecho ahora que me acuerdas- Habló Claris llamando la atención de todas -Yo iré con Crow a dejarles regalos a los niños y a Martha y ayudarla con ellos-

-Entonces ¿No pasarás navidad con nosotros Karmin?- Le pregunta Mindy y deja pensativa a Claris.

-Pues ya veremos, Crow y yo queremos que los niños se sientan cómodos e ignoren un poco lo que esta pasando con los inmortales terrestres y por cierto gracias por el campo de protección Astrid, creo que con eso estoy segura ellos podrán estar a salvo... Y Martha también-

-Bueno de mi parte les deseas feliz navidad y...- Se detuvo Astrid y luego se ríe -Dile a Martha que me envíe pastel de coco y piña o sino mi cena post navideña no será la misma-

-Yo le diré tranquila... Espera ¿Vas a pasar navidad sola otra vez?- Le pregunta Claris y Astrid asiente haciendo de su cabeza cayera una gota y pusiera cara de "otra vez"

-No pasaré navidad con Fly y Mindy ya que ella esta viviendo conmigo ahora- Explicó Astrid recordando un poco el como se acabo su paz al tener de nuevo a su mentora con ella... Era como vivir con un muro de piedras y un remolino desastres.

-Chicas menos Astrid ¡Reunión!- Dijo Mindy para teletransportarse a otro lugar dejando sola a la "Queen of the Stars" -Bien chicas hay que hacer una "nueva navidad" para la loca-

-¿Qué tienes en mente Mindy-Sempai?- Le pregunta respetuosamente Chelsy y la pelinegra se pone a pensar un poco y cuando iba a volver a hablar, Luna la interrumpe.

-Pues...- La peliverde se pone a pensar por un momento -Creo que podríamos ayudarla con su plan de los regalos con los niños y luego hacer una fiesta con los chicos en su departamento ya que un teníamos la idea de la cena en el taller pero será mejor así-

-¡Gran idea Luna-chan!- Le da la razón Lucero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro -Y también intentar que Astrid perdone a Camilo-

-¿Perdonarlo? ¿Y ahora que hizo?- Preguntó Luna y todas menos Aki se ríen.

-Verás Luna- Comienza Chelsy contándole ese terrible día a la elegida de su hermano -Hace como 2 meses, una persona cuyo nombre no diré pero está aquí!- Lo último dicho en un tono molesto hizo a Aki mirar a otro lado haciéndose de la vista gorda -Besó a mí tío Camilo y Astrid desde entonces esta molesta con él y siempre busca la escusa de golpearlo y echarle en cara muchas cosas, además que casi lo mata al aventarlo desde su departamento hacía el suelo-

-Oh ya veo- Dijo completamente sorprendida Luna -Y ¿Quién fue la valiente de despertar tal furia en Astrid-chan?-

-CofCofAkiIzayoiCofCof- Tosieron todas, Luna se ríe y Aki sigue haciéndose de la vista gorda.

-¿Aki?- Aki se hizo la loca y quería que la tierra la tragará - ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

\- Yo tengo mis razones-

-Lo hizo porque Yusei no le pelaba ni un ojo - Dijo Mindy riéndose y Aki pone cara de What? Y todas ponen esa cara en poco tiempo -Lo siento... Leí lo que pensaba tu mente Izayoi -

-Igual que Astrid- Dijeron todas en coro y luego se ríen -Bueno ¡ya! Entonces primero veamos el asunto de ir con Astrid con la fundación y luego darle la sorpresa en su departamento- Propuso Lucero y las chicas se ponen a pensar un poco.

-Buena idea pero ¿Y si pasa lo que paso en su cumpleaños? **(Una pequeña referencia a el fic donde el Team intenta celebrar el cumpleaños de Astrid y todo se va al caraj* pero obviamente sin los guardianes y... Realmente no se ve con Camilo)** \- Pregunta Luna y Aki pone cara de espanto al recordar eso.

-No va a pasar nada, siempre y cuando evitemos una pelea entre "los reyes locos"- Dijo confiada Claris y todas asienten.

-Bien pero hay un problema...- Dijo Chelsy pensativa -¿Como hacer que tío Camilo venga al departamento de Astrid? Estoy segura que intentara escapar de allí en cualquier oportunidad-

-Buen punto Chelsy-san creo que podemos "engañar" a el princeso de tu tío para que venga a la fiesta y se perdone con Astrid-

-De acuerdo entonces así quedamos- Mindy teletransporta de regreso al grupo a la sala del departamento de Astrid quien estaba en su tablet jugando... ¡Minecraft! **(Grachi- ¡Jajaja! ¡Niña rata! Astrid- ¿Y no estabas jugando eso ahorita Graciela? Grachi- Mejor me callo T_T)**

-¡Vaya! ¡Ya volvieron! ¿Qué hacían?- Le pregunta Astrid a el grupo que estaba allí y todas tuvieron que mentir ya que querían mantener su plan en secreto (Aún que no les serviría ya que Astrid les puede leer la mente)

\- Oigan ¿Tienen sus regalos de navidad listos cierto?- Les pregunta Luna y todas se ponen pálidas.

-¿Regalos? ¿Para Navidad?-

-Creo que no-

-No solemos dar regalos en esas fechas-

-Bien ya calmense todas- Dijo Mindy intentando calmar a la parvada de urracas en la que se habían convertido las chicas -Lo bueno es que hay una solución... ¡Ir de compras!-

-Emmm ¿Mamá?- Interrumpió Lucero intentando bajar la adrenalina y emoción de su madre -¿Recuerdas que no hay casi gente en la ciudad? Así que no se donde piensas ir de compras-

-¡Oh vamos! Yo tengo esa solución- Todas miraban confundidas a Mindy y ésta solo sonríe y chasquea sus dedos apareciendo una puerta, como un especie de portal -Vengan y al igual que Astrid me deberán mucho después de esto-

-¿Por que todas las Reinas De Las Estrellas tienen una tienda mágica o algo así?- Pregunta Claris sorprendida y confundida a la vez.

-Es cosa nuestra ¿verdad Ramos?- La castaña asiente y pasan hacía ese lugar... Tienda... Quien chingados sepa y mejor cambiemos de escenario.

 _ **(En el Poppo Time)**_

-Gran duelo Leo pero si sigues desconcentrandote seguirás perdiendo- Le dijo Yusei al pequeño peliverde que lucía desanimado pero al escuchar al pelinegro sonrió sin más, ambos entraron a el taller donde Jack estaba tomando café de Blues Eyes Montain que le había pedido a Stephany (Ella no fue absorbida) y ella claramente se lo llevó y por primera vez Crow no le dijo nada ya que era el dinero de Jack mientras él trabajaba en algunos programas.

-Oigan- Les llama la atención Jack y los otros tres salvadores lo ven -¿Alguien sabe donde están las chicas? Llevamos milenios de no verlas-

-Jack solo han pasado 2 días desde que no las vemos o qué ¿Tanta falta te hace Lucero que ya hasta te olvidaste de Carly?- Bromea Crow haciendo a Jack golpearlo -Era una broma no te esponjes Jack-

-Hum este cabeza de escoba- Murmura Jack, Leo y Yusei solo se ríen mientras Crow maldecía al rubio.

-Ya calmense chicos- Yusei como siempre estaba calmado e intentaba calmar a esos dos inmaduros -Envés de que estén peleando deberían pensar en que se acerca Navidad-

-Sí es cierto- Le da la razón Leo y luego mira a Jack y Crow- Y ¿Ustedes dos? ¿Qué le darán de regalo a sus guardianas chicos?-

-¿Nosotros?- Se preguntan Crow y Jack, ambos luego se ponen pálidos- ¿Regalo? ¡AAAAAAAAH! ¡LAS CHICAS NOS VAN A MATAAAAAAAR!-

-Siempre de descuidados-

-Tú callate Leo que seguramente tu estás igual-

-No... Luna me ayudo con mis regalos de navidad-

-¿Luna?- Preguntaron confundidos el rubio y el pelinaraja y luego sus miradas se iluminan ya que conocían los nuevos poderes de la gemela - ¡Luna puede ayudarnos!-

-Pero ella no esta aquí ahora... Salió con Chelsy y las demás. Conociendo a Astrid deben hacer alguna locura-

-Maldición- Un aura depree cubre a los chicos y luego Leo recibe una llamada del guardián de su hermana.

 _-Hola Leo ¿Sabes de casualidad dónde está Chelsy?-_

 _-No Danilo, estoy con los chicos en el taller ¿Por qué preguntas por Chelsy?-_

 _-Se escapó del departamento de tío Camilo justo cuando nuestra abuela vino de visita por navidad, mi abuela quiere verla peroooo no logro rastrearla-_

 _-Dijo que estaría con Luna y las chicas en el departamento de Astrid-chan-_

 _-Haciendo alguna locura seguramente... Le diré a mi tío que vaya a casa de Star a ver que onda con Chelsy pero gracias por la información, gracias Leo-_

 _-De nada, hasta luego-_

-¿Qué pasa Leo? ¿Algun problema?-

-No es solo cosas de la familia... Ay Chelsy ¿Qué diantres estas haciendo?- Se dijo Leo a sí mismo mientras pensaba que estaba haciendo su guardiana.

.

.

.

-Tienes una tienda ¡ENORME! Cuando necesite cosas te diré eh Mindy- Dice Claris saliendo con varias bolsas al igual que las demás.

-Tranquila, siempre y cuando sea con tiempo las dejo ir- Expresó cansada la pelinegra dejándose caer en el sofá -No sabía que comprarían tanto-

-Oye fue tú culpa Mamá- Se quejó Lucero y se cruza de brazos -¿Quien te dijo que no nos dieras un límite?-

-Por que aunque nos lo pusiera no le haríamos caso- Dijo Chelsy mandando mágicamente los regalos que habia comprado a su casa con ayuda de Mindy -¿Y Astrid?-

-Aquí atrapada- Dijo en tono asfixiante la castaña intentando salir de la montaña de cosas -Auxilio Star se desmaya- **(Grachi- Callese vieja lesbiana!)**

-Tranquila ¡Minimización!- Fly apareció de la nada y con su extraño silbido hizo las cosas más pequeñas incluyendo a Astrid.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Y yo por qué?!- Se quejó Astrid hormiga y el colibrí se ríe.

-Lo siento señorita Astrid- Fly volvió a su tamaño real a Astrid y ésta suspiro aliviada -Mejor-

\- ¡Aaaay! ¡Que ternurita!- Dijeron todas menos Mindy al mirar a Fly y ésta se espantó -¿Qué eres?- Preguntó Aki mirando a la pequeña ave.

-Soy la consejera real de Astrid, me llamó Fly y soy un colibrí para la que no lo noto!-

-¿Por qué siempre se la agarran conmigo?-

-¡Porque pareciera que eres tarada Izayoi!- Le gritó Astrid ya que conocía como era la peliburdeos.

-Tú callate bicho mágico-

-Al menos mis poderes son naturales y no por algo que hice-

-¡Que lástima! Ya que yo al menos soy normal y no un demonio que mataría a todo el universo-

-Al menos yo no necesite que alguien me abriera los ojos para darme cuenta que me estaban usando para crear un ejercito de maniáticos-

-Por lo menos Camilo me hace caso a ¡MÍ!-

-¡Ay que casualidad! Yusei a mi también. Y por lo menos yo si le fui fiel a mi novio mientras lo fuimos no como tú que ¡te andas besando con el primero en la vuelta de la esquina!- Aki ya no pudo decir nada sobre eso y escondió su mirada bajo su flequillo

-¡OOOOOH! La dejaron callada- Murmuró Chelsy y Aki le dedicó una fría mirada pero no logró hacerla cambiar de opinión -Bueno todo muy divertido pero...- El sonido del timbre interrumpió a Chelsy quien fue a ver a la puerta y al ver quien era soltó una risa de arrepentimiento -Ho.. Ho.. Ho.. Hola tío ¡Que linda sorpresa!-

-Me debes una buena explicación Chelsy Harris- El severo tono de su tío le dijo que estaba en problemas -Tú abuela lleva horas preguntándome donde estabas y tuve que decirle que estabas en casa de una amiga-

-Lo siento tío-

-Se puede saber ¿Como llegaste aquí? Nunca te vi salir de la casa y tenías las ventanas de tu habitación cerradas-

-Yo...-

-Yo la traje aquí- Intervino Astrid ya que quería evitarle un problema a la pequeña, aunque era una mentira -Yo entre en silencio a tu departamento y traje a Chelsy aquí-

-Preferiría que fuera ella quien me lo dijera Astrid- Sentenció el castaño de manera sería.

-¿No confías en mi palabra Harris?-

-Claro que confió en lo que dices pero...-

-Es verdad tío, Astrid me trajo aquí hoy en la mañana- Admitió la pequeña y el castaño suspiró en señal de derrota.

-Ve por la ropa que te preste Chelsy ¿si?- La pequeña asintió y luego Astrid miró de manera seria a Camilo -No seas tan duro con ella Camilo. Chelsy ya no es una niña, ella sabe cuidarse y protegerse en caso de peligro-

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que querías traer a Chelsy aquí? Pude haberlo entendido mi reina-

-¡Oh vamos Camilo! ¡Tu también solías escaparte de casa de tu madre para ir a verme!- Ante aquella acusación por parte de Astrid, Camilo no pudo decir nada ya que ella tenía razón, miles de veces se había escapado de su madre y su hermana para ver a su reina aunque luego llegaban las grandes regañadas de su madre.

-¡Pero era diferente Astrid!- Protestó el castaño con las mejillas rojas y un aura de vergüenza rodeándolo.

-No ya que al fin y al cabo tiene que ver algo conmigo Camilo- Astrid sonrió en victoria al ver el estado en el que habia a el guardián y eso la hizo reírse -¡Ay! Eres mi baka favorito Harris- Dijo Astrid antes de abrazar a Camilo haciéndolo dudar si la castaña estaba bien o ya estaba completamente loca (creo que se inclina más por la segunda)

-¿Te sientes bien?-

-Sí ¿Por qué?-

-Es solo que... Uno ya me hubieras corrido de tu departamento, dos ya me habrías golpeado y tres me echarias en cara que Aki me besó-

-Sí bueno yo... ¿Sabes? ¡Perdonarte es muy difícil!- Confesó la "Queen of the Stars" con un claro sonrojo haciéndose la loca.

-Ya volví...- Anunció Chelsy interrumpiendo a los guardianes más viejos y locos - Bien... Vámonos amargado-

-¡No soy un amargado!-

-Claro tío, claro que no lo eres- El tono sarcástico de Chelsy hizo a los chicos reírse y luego Chelsy jalará lejos de Astrid a Camilo ya que sabía que intentaría hablar con ella por 80 mil años...

 _ **(Una semana antes de navidad)**_

- _"¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí?"-_ Pensó Astrid al ver que su D-Wheel no encendía y ese era el día donde iría a visitar a los niños en la fundación.

-¿Necesitas ayuda Ramos?- Le pregunta Mindy que había aparecido allí con Fly.

-La verdad apareces en buen momento ¿Como haces cuando esta cosa se daña?-

-Simple, seguramente la piedra arco iris esta desubicada-

-¿Piedra? ¿Arco iris?- Pregunta Astrid confundida y Mindy se acerca a la D-Wheel.

-Sí, tu D-Wheel es diferente a las demás ya que no funciona con un reactor Ener-D como las comunes sino con un fragmento de la piedra arco iris- Le explica Mindy a Astrid mientras sacaba una pequeña piedra de la D-Wheel -Esta es tu piedra arco iris, esta es la fuente de energía de to D-Wheel pero cuando se mueve, ésta cosa no funciona para nada- Mindy la colocó bien y al fin es aparato del diablo encendió -Como nueva-

-Gracias Mindy-

-De nada y hasta luego Ramos- La castaña le hizo una seña a Mindy en modo de despedida y se fue a toda velocidad, Mindy luego apareció un comunicador que no es como el de los chicos sino que es... Un teléfono antiguo **(Son esos que al menos para mi parecen balanza)** y se comunica con las demás.

 _-Bien chicas Star esta en movimiento, es hora de actuar-_

 _-Pero eh ¿Secret name Mindy?-_

 _-A mi me dirán... ¿Queen? Sí ese es mi nuevo secret name-_

 _-De acuerdo Queen ¿Crees que podamos llegar antes que Star?-_

 _-Claro tenemos a Sun y a Fairy (Luna) esas dos se mueven a la velocidad de la luz-_

 _-Queen, Star también se mueve muy rápido cuando anda en su D-Wheel-_

 _-Cierto Seasons, pero no hay tiempo que perder y una cosas más, esta va para ti Rose ¡No hagas preguntas estúpidas!-_

 _-De acuerdo Queen-_

 _-Bien ¡Adelante! Queen fuera-_

.

.

.

 _-Bien señor Avalon, aun sus quemaduras no han sanado completamente pero dentro de unas semanas más estará de nuevo como el Gran Rey Avaricioso-_

 _-Gracias Asuka puedes retirarte- La Dark Guardian salió de allí y la vacía mirada de Avalon decía todo... Se sentía derrotado y como un inútil pero aun así no se iba a rendir y vencería de cualquier manera. Miró su calendario y frunció el ceño -Navidad... Fecha patética-..._

 _._

 _-Tío, tío ¡Tío!- Twilight intentaba llamar la atención de su tío pero este como hace varios meses conservaba aquella boba sonrisa -Sí tanto quieres ir por Astrid, ve por ella ahora que esta soltera sino... Tus planes se irán al carajo-_

 _-¿Ah? ¿Me decías algo Twilight?- Saku recién regresaba de su "trance" mira a la pelinegra - Lo siento, es solo que...-_

 _-Ya lo sé no me lo digas-_

 _-No me refiero a Astrid esta vez-_

 _-¿Ah no?-_

 _-No, estaba pensando que ya se acerca navidad y quiero darle un regalo a Mindy, a Lucero y a Astrid-_

 _-¡¿Y a mí no?!- Se quejó la pelinegra haciendo Saku reírse._

 _-No mi querida Twilight, también a ti pero...-_

 _-¿Pero? ¿No te vas a cabrear cierto?-_

 _-No ¡por supuesto que no! Es solo que no se como dárselos a ellas. Contigo no tengo problema-_

 _-Tú solo confía en ti y nada va a pasar-_

 _-Gracias Twilight-_

 _-Disculpa ¿interrumpimos?- Preguntan dos pelinegras acercándose a Saku y Twilight._

 _-Para nada chicas vengan y sientense- Las dos chicas se sentaron a la par de Saku haciéndolo sentirse un poco incómodo._

 _-¿Qué necesitan?- Pregunta Twilight tranquila y con algo de pereza._

 _-La verdad desde que nos trajeron aquí siempre he tenido una duda de ustedes dos- Dijo una de las chicas de ojos azules y con una joya en su frente (Sí Misty) -¿Qué son ustedes dos? ¿Son novios?- Preguntó Misty a Twilight y Saku y estos se pusieron completamente blancos._

 _-¡SOMOS FAMILIA!- Gritaron los dos y ambas Dark Signers se ríen._

 _-¿Enserio? Yo pensaba que era tu novio Twilight-_

 _-No Carly, que no ves que incluso nos parecemos- Dice Twilight muy abochornada por lo que decían esas dos._

 _-Y qué ¿Son hermanos, primos, parientes lejanos?-_

 _-Twilight es mi sobrina y yo soy su tío- Dijo Saku serio pero a la vez algo incómodo._

 _-Oh ya veo- Dijo Misty sorprendida -Lamentamos haberles dicho que eran novios, es solo que con un chico tan lindo como tú como no quererte de novio-_

 _-Gra.. Gra.. Gracias Misty- Dijo Saku sonrojándose por el cumplido de la chica haciendo reír a Twilight al ver como se había puesto su pobre tío._

 _\- Nosotras queremos ponernos al día con lo que están pensando hacer- Dijo Carly intentando quitar el ambiente incómodo que tenia Saku -¿Cuales son los planes de Avalon?-_

 _-Pues, traer a los Signers y a sus guardianes aquí- Explicó Saku para luego aclarar la garganta -El señor Avalon quiere los poderes de los guardianes para ser invencible y gobernar al mundo pero para eso tiene que cargar de energía la máquina extractora de magia y para eso tiene pensado hacer la Dark Cup-_

 _-¿Dark Cup?- Pregunta Misty y ahora es Twilight quien habla._

 _-Verán chicas, la Dark Cup es una escusa para traer a los guardianes hasta aquí para que luego puedan ser metidos en la máquina y extraer sus poderes-_

 _-¿No es más fácil mandar a alguien que los secuestre y los ponga en la máquina?- Pregunta Carly y Twilight niega con la cabeza._

 _-No Carly ya que a ellos se les sacará sus poderes pero sin energía la máquina no funcionará, entonces con un circuito de tres rondas de Ridding Duels será lo suficiente para cargar la máquina de energía y después ya capturar a los guardianes ¿Verdad tío?-_

 _-Así es Twilight, con eso solo haría falta alguien a quien los guardianes no puedan derrotar para capturarlos y traerlos aquí-_

 _-Vaya que cosas y ¿Como serán esos Ridding Duels?-_

 _-Serán duelos Tags, dos contra dos. Los Signers con sus guardianes y ustedes los Dark Signers con nosotros sus Dark Guardians- Respondió Twilight bostezando hundiendo su rostro entre sus brazos._

 _-Esto se pondrá feo- Murmuró para sí Saku sabiendo que pronto vendría la siguiente parte del plan de Avalon..._

.

.

.

-¡Eso fue muy divertido Astrid!- Expresó Chelsy con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-La verdad me alegra que te haya gustado Chelsy y espero que a todas igual-

-¡Claro que nos gusto Astrid!- Gritaron todas para luego reírse. El plan de ayudar a Astrid fue todo un éxito, la verdad a todas le había sorprendido como los niños se emocionaban a ver a Astrid darles regalos y ella quedaba más feliz al ver una sonrisa en sus rostros al verlos felices y los alentaba a no rendirse.

-La verdad no pensaba que fueras tan buena con los niños Ramos- Dijo Mindy pasando su brazo por los hombros de Astrid -Cuando eras una niña decías que no soportabas a los niños-

\- La verdad después de ser voluntaria allí me di cuenta que algunos de esos niños sufrieron cosas parecidas a las que yo viví cuando me vendieron a las Estrellas Del Norte, pero me alegra que ellos puedan ver que no tienen que tener un final trágico sino un comienzo lleno de sonrisas y amor-

-Has madurado mucho Astrid, estoy orgullosa de ti-

-Bueno ¿Qué te parece si ya vamos pensando en que harás para navidad Astrid-chan?- Le pregunta Chelsy y todas le dedican una mirada en forma de decirle que no hable de lo que habían pensado ellas para la fiesta de navidad.

-Oye Chelsy ¿No se supone que tienes que ir a ver a tu abuela?- Le pregunta Mindy como una forma oculta de decirle "¡Callate!" -Si no vas, la señora Camila **(No soy muy seria ¿cierto?)** se va a molestar contigo-

-No creo que la abuela se moleste, ella debe estar muy ocupada pateándole el trasero a tío Camilo- Respondió Chelsy mientras recordaba como su tío era derrotado por su madre en combate.

-¿Supongo que tu abuela sigue siendo mejor que Camilo en combate?-

-Sí pero creo que tú le patearias el trasero de la abuela Astrid-chan, tu eres muy buena-

-Todo gracias a romperle todas las costillas a Mindy-

-¡Oye! ¡No mientas Astrid!- Protesta Mindy en su forma chibi y golpea el brazo de Astrid -¡Solo fueron 4!-

-¿4 o las 24?- **(Carol- Sí para quien no lo sepa, las personas tenemos 24 costillas, 12 en cada lado)** Apuntilló Astrid molesta por el hecho que su mentora no decía la verdad.

-De acuerdo me calmo- Mindy levantó sus manos a la altura de la cabeza en señal de rendición.

Bueno ya se verá cuanto disfrutarán su paz o sus esperanzas de vida :v.

 **(El día de Navidad en la tarde)**

-¡Nos vemos mañana chicos!- Se despidió Crow de Yusei y Jack quienes se sentían tranquilos que nada malo pasara al menos ahora y Crow que iría a reunirse con Claris en el puente Dedalous. Ambos satelitanos entraron al taller que lucia muy bien decorado con sus luces y un pequeño árbol también decorado.

-Me alegro que Martha, Zora y los demás estén bien- Dijo Yusei recordando cuando Martha había sido absorbida por Rudger en el pasado y esperaba que no volviera a pasar.

-Tranquilo, Yusei si algo llega a pasar Claris y Crow podrán defenderse y defender a Martha, a la amargada de Zora y a los niños- Calmó Jack a Yusei sabiendo que temía que el pasado se repitiera y él no pudiese detenerlo.

-Bueno tienes razón Jack- Yusei suspiró y miró en su comunicador una llamada de Astrid _-¿Hola?-_

 _-Hola Yusei-_ Extrañamente envés de la cara de Astrid apareció la cara de Mindy.

 _-Ammm ¿Qué sucede? Señora Estrella-_

 _-¡Me llamo Mindy! ¡Baka!-_

 _-Bueno ¿Qué sucede señora Mindy baka?-_

 _-Ash eres un imbécil Yusei-_

 _-¡Ya vaya al grano señora Mindy!-_

 _-No me grites que si te escucho. Bueno la razón de la llamada es invitarte a ti y a Jack a una cena de navidad aquí en casa de Astrid-_

 _-¿Enserio? Me gustaría ya que no creo que pasar navidad solo aquí con Jack sea lo más divertido del mundo-_

 _-Bien, entonces hoy a la puesta del sol en casa de Astrid-_

 _-De acuerdo y una cosa más...-_

 _-¿Dime?-_

 _-¡¿Como conseguiste el comunicador de Astrid?!-_

 _-De ninguna manera. Ella esta súper dormida entonces abuso de esto para usar esta cosa-_

 _-Ah ya veo, bueno hasta dentro de dos o tres horas creo-_

 _-¡Adiós Fudo-kun!-_

-¿Que quería la loca?- Le pregunta Jack con una ceja arqueada.

-Quiere que vayamos a celebrar navidad con ella y los chicos-

-Me parece bien y ¿A qué horas?-

-Cuando comience a atardecer. Así que tenemos tiempo para hacer algunas cosas-

-¡Entonces Jack Atlas te desafía un duelo! Esta vez te derrotaré Yusei-

-Eso ya lo veremos-...

.

-¡Tío muevete! ¡Llegaremos tarde a casa de Astrid!- Le gritó Chelsy a Camilo quien estaba en la mesa de la sala, leyendo algo y haciendo como si fuese la cosa más importante del mundo -Abuela Camila. Dile algo a tío Camilo- Le pidió con ojos de cachorro a una señora un tanto mayor de cabello castaño un tanto rizado recogido en un gancho, ojos cafés acompañados de una ligeras arrugas que se notaban poco pero con una clara belleza que su rostro denotaba.

-Camilo, no seas malo y necio de no ir a ver a Astrid- Le dijo la señora y Camilo la ve de reojo - Por cierto ¿Cuando pretendes presentarme a mi futura nuera? Esa tal Astrid-

-¡¿Nuera?!- Preguntó Camilo sonrojándose ocultando ese sonrojo en la bufanda que andaba -Astrid es mi amiga-

-No lo creo. Una madre nunca se equivoca y además ella según lo que me han contado Chelsy y Danilo, es una chica fuerte, valiente, determinada, peligrosa a su vez pero sobretodo amable, comprensiva y también muy hermosa de hecho se parece a tu hermana- Al decir lo último la señora Harris se llevó una mano a la barbilla notando que su hija tenía un parecido físico con Astrid y eso lo decía por las fotos que había visto de la guardiana líder.

-Creo que lo de linda, el tío Camilo no lo niega- Afirma Chelsy y Camilo la fulmina con la mirada -Además siempre se preocupa por Astrid hasta el punto de sacrificarse por ella-

-Para eso lo crié como es. Porque quiero que sepa proteger su futuro y a mis futuros nietos-

-¡Nietos! Primero dices que quieres que Astrid sea mi novia para que sea tu nuera y ahora ¿me pides nietos? Mamá estas loca-

-Claro estoy tan loca que solo espero no ver a mi hijo mayor soltero, viejo e infeliz- Dijo con un tono de sarcasmo la señora Harris y el mayor castaño suspira deseando que todo sea broma.

-Bueno vámonos. Mamá volveremos después de la medianoche, espero que no te aburras tu sola aquí-

-El silencio siempre me basta Alex-

-Sabes que odio que me digas Alex, no se porqué me pusiste ese nombre. Simplemente no me gusta-

-Ya calmate Camilo, suerte con esa chica y cuando regreses quiero que me digas que estarán por casarse-

-¡Mamá! Loca, feliz navidad- Los guardianes pequeños se despidieron de la señora Harris y Camilo le dio un abrazo a su madre yéndose a reunir con los demás...

.

-¡Feliz navidad chicos!- Se decían los unos a los otros mientras se saludaban, todos hablando de cosas de ellos mientras estaban en casa de Astrid :v mientras la anfitriona estaba en el balcón de la sala evitando un poco el contacto con los demás.

-No deberías estar aquí sola Astrid, hace frío y te podrías enfermar- Astrid se dio la vuelta encontrándose con un par de hermosos ojos verdes y una cabellera negra con puntas blancas -Disculpa si te asuste- La castaña negó con la cabeza y Saku suspiró rogando al cielo que lo que iba a hacer no lo fuera a cagar.

-¿Qué haces aquí Saku? Pensé que estarías aprovechando para hacer tus planes con Avalon-

-La verdad yo... ¡Quería verte y pasar navidad contigo!- Confesó Saku sonrojándose como un tomate soltándole una sonora risa a Astrid -Pero veo que tienes bastante compañía-

-Para nada, siempre es mejor estar con las personas que consideras tu familia, así es más alegre-

-Oh ya veo...¿Sabes? Durante estos dos años en el Reino de Las Estrellas, era muy triste para mí el no pasar navidad con Mindy y Lucero pero creo que ya es hora de retomar mi vieja tradición del alma-

-¿Tradición del alma? ¿Qué es eso?-

-Es algo que sueles hacer para alguien muy especial y es algo que haces con una persona diferente cada año, lo he hecho con Mindy y Twilight, ahora creo que me toca contigo...- Saku apareció una maceta con unas rosas pero estas brillaban ligeramente ya que eran una especie que solo crecía en el Reino de Las Estrellas -Toma, este es mi regalo de navidad para ti; espero te gusten-

-¿Son rosas diamante?- Saku asiente y nota un destello en los ojos de Astrid -Estás eran las flores que más me gustaba cuidar en el jardín real, son unas rosas que una vez por mes te dan cierta cantidad de diamantes de agua, los cuales son los más caros en valor allá-

-¿Como lo sabes?- Preguntó Saku con bastante sorpresa ya que no pensaba que ella sabría de esas cosas.

-Mindy me había explicado de ellas hace tiempo por eso pero...- Una tierna sonrisa adornó los labios de la guardiana -Gracias por el regalo Saku-

-De nada Astrid- Saku con las piernas temblando solo se acercó a la castaña y le dio un abrazo aunque esperaba que ella lo aventara de su balcón al suelo, Astrid no tuvo de otra que corresponderle el abrazo haciendo a Saku sonrojarse hasta las orejas - Astrid yo he querido decirte algo desde hace mucho tiempo y es que yo...-

-¿Sí? Vamos no seas tímido y dilo- Lo animó Astrid aunque sabía que esa confesión lo mandaría directamente a la friendzone :'( .

-Astrid tú... ¡Siempre me has gustado! No. no me gustas; estás muy lejos de gustarme. Simplemente estoy completamente enamorado de ti- Le confesó Saku totalmente sonrojado y Astrid iba a decirle algo pero él continua hablando -Aunque eres una bipolar que ama al idiota de Camilo, pero al menos sé que te soy honesto y sé que además no me amas pero prefiero habértelo dicho-

-Saku yo... La verdad me alegra que me hayas confesado lo que sientes y como tu ya lo dijiste, yo amo a Camilo o eso creo yo aunque todavía tengo que matarlo por algo que me debe...-

-¿Te refieres al beso que Aki le dio? ¿Qué tan segura estas que fue él quien la beso y no al revés?-

-Ah bueno.. Yo.. Etto ¿Cual es la maldita diferencia si Camilo besó a Aki y no Aki a Camilo?-

-Hay mucha ya que él no le correspondió porque te ama _"Grandioso... Empuja a tu amada a los brazos del otro, no tienes remedio Saku "-_

-Y tú ¿como sabes eso Saku?- Aquella pregunta hizo al pelinegro reírse nerviosamente -¿Me has estado espiando Saku?- El tono molesto de la castaña lo hizo sonreír.

-Espiar es algo que yo no usaría mi dulce estrella- Dijo Saku tomando la mano de Astrid y dándole un suave beso en el dorso de ésta -Simplemente velaba porque nada malo te pasara a ti y ver que nunca estuvieras llorando- Aquella confesión hizo sonrojar ligeramente a Astrid hasta que notó lo cerca que estaba de él sintiendo su aliento contra su rostro perdiéndose en sus hermosos ojos verdes, se congeló esperando (seguramente) un beso por parte de su amigo, unos centímetros cerca el uno del otro y...

-Astrid ya llegaron...- Mindy abrió la puerta interrumpiendo a su hermano y a su aprendiz -Los chicos- Terminó Mindy su frase y ambos jóvenes se separan sonrojados -Lo lamento tortolitos, siento arruinar su intimidad- El tono sarcastico en Mindy hizo molestar a el pelinegro.

-¡Mindy!- Le gritó Saku molesto con su hermana mayor -¡No hacíamos nada malo!-

-Claro como digas Saku- El menor pelinegro maldijo internamente a su hermana ya que sino hubiera aparecido... Suspiró dándose cuenta que no lo conseguiría jamás, Astrid invitó a Saku a pasar a su sala donde estaban Aki, Luna, Leo, Yusei, Jack y Lucero.

-Hola chicos- Saludó Astrid a Yusei y Jack quienes le devolvieron el saludo y comenzaron a hablar de cosas mientras Mindy le presentaba a Yusei y Jack quien era Saku aunque omitiendo su relación con Avalon y los Dark Guardians. Una amigable fiesta había comenzado con una karaoke donde Aki y Astrid derrotaban a todos con sus grandes voces.

-Buah! ¡No se vale!- Se quejó Leo cruzándose de brazos -¡Aki-Neechan y Astrid-chan hacen trampa con sus voces de sirena!-

-No yo no tengo voz de sirena- Dijo Astrid sonriendo ligeramente haciendo a Leo quejarse más.

-Yo tampoco Leo. Aquí en único que tiene voz de sirena es Camilo-

-¿Camilo-san?-Pregunta Luna confundida no entendiendo mucho lo que decía Aki.

-Sí, cuando fuimos a buscar la cura para Crow y Claris nos tocó cantar, Camilo tiene una voz maravillosa para cantar y sobretodo rock- Aquel tono de ensueño con el que dijo Aki lo último hizo fruncir el ceño a Yusei y a Astrid.

-Bueno ya dejemos eso de lado ¿no crees mi amor?- Le dice Yusei acercándose a Aki y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Aki.

-¡Oh vamos! Yusei no seas celoso- Le dice Aki devolviéndole el beso a su novio -Solo halagaba a mi guardián como tu sueles hacerlo con el bicho mágico-

-¡Te oí Izayoi!- Le grita Astrid quien estaba hablando con Jack y Lucero y ambas se dedican una mirada desafiante-Por cierto hablando de guardianes ¿Alguien sabe donde están Camilo, Danilo y Chelsy?- Todos niegan con la cabeza hasta que tocan el timbre y Luna va a ver quien es...

-¡Hola chicos, feliz navidad!- Saluda Luna a los tres guardianes que recién entraban y haciendo a Saku querer desaparecer al ver a su rival de amores.

-¡Astrid-chan! ¡Lucero-chan!- Gritan Chelsy y Danilo acercándose a las dos mencionadas dándoles un gran abrazo -¡Feliz navidad chicas!-

-Gracias chicos, igual feliz navidad a ambos- Ambas le devolvieron el saludo a los niños y estos sonríen.

-¡Bien la cena está lista! Cortesía de Mindy Start- Dijo la pelinegra mientras servía la cena -Así que vengan a comer-

-¡Yo voy al lado de Astrid!- Grita Leo abrazando a Astrid y todos lo fulminan con la mirada.

-Solo vamos a comer ¿Sí?- Les dijo Astrid y todos asintieron.

-Okey- Todos tomaron asiento en la amplia mesa y justo a cada lado de la castaña estaban...

-Hola Saku. Que linda sorpresa que estas aquí-

-Solo quería ver a mi hermana, a Lucero y a Astrid claramente- Dijo Saku haciendo énfasis en lo último sacándole una risa sarcástica a Camilo.

-Ya calmense ustedes dos- Le dijo Astrid de manera seria a ambos hombres quienes la miraron extrañados - Es navidad, si quieren pelearse allí esta la puerta, el frío y la nieve. Así que o se comportan o los aviento por la ventana a los dos ¿Entendido?-

-¿Quien diría que a Astrid-chan le molestara tanto que se pelearan por ella?- Bromeó Chelsy y su hermano y los gemelos se ríen -Sí hacen una pelea, le apuesto mi regalo de navidad a que tío Camilo le patea el trasero a Saku-san-

-Creo que todos lo haríamos- Mientras los niños conspiraban por una pelea, todos daban gracias por la comida y hablaban amenamente y Astrid enciende la televisión mostrando a Crow y Claris en el orfanato con Martha.

 _-Hola chicos ¡Feliz navidad!-_

 _-Feliz navidad Crow y Claris-_

 _-¿Como la están pasando?-_

 _-Bien y ¿ustedes?-_

 _-Bien, los niños y Martha están bien y Martha les desea feliz navidad y Astrid; Fly te esta llevando tu postre navideño-_

 _-¡Siiiiiii!-_ Victoreaba Astrid y todos se ríen.

 _-¿Y Martha?-_ Pregunta Jack y Crow llama a Martha quien también aparece allí.

 _-Hola Yusei, Jack, Aki y gemelos y el resto de chicos de los cuales no se quienes son, solo reconozco a la loca de Ramos-_

 _-¡Hey!-_

 _-Lo siento pero realmente estás muy loca Astrid-_

 _-Creo que todos concordamos con eso Martha-_

 _-¡Ah tú te callas Izayoi plantas-locas!-_

 _-Bueno feliz navidad a todos y que la pasen bien-_

 _-Gracias chicos igual-_ Todos se despiden y terminan la agradable cena y faltaban 5 minutos para las doce y la hora de los regalos.

-Bien chicos ¡hora de la oportunidad única!- Gritó Mindy como una niña por abrir sus regalos.

-¿Qué es la oportunidad única mamá?- Le pregunta la rubia guardiana a la pelinegra.

-Pues es una tradición de navidad de las estrellas, consiste en que tienes que hacer algo antes que den las doce, si lo que haces después de las doce ya no cuenta.

-Interesante Mindy- Corearon todos y se miraron de manera sospechosa.

-Bien en ese caso no hay tiempo de perder ¿o sí Astrid?-

-¿Eh? ¿De que hablas Harris?-

-Es hora de darte algo que he querido darte hace días al igual que Saku-

-¿Saku?-

-Sí mi dulce estrella, me he dado cuenta que Camilo y yo concordamos en algo- Saku se acerca a Astrid y le sonríe -Ambos te amamos y nos odiamos mutuamente por tu culpa así que esta es nuestra oportunidad única- Ambos hombres se dan una mirada que la castaña no entiende, ambos la abrazan y antes que ambos le dieran un beso en la mejilla... Astrid se separó de ellos con magia y tanto como Camilo y Saku...

-Vaya no pensaba que besabas así Astrid- Saku sin darse cuenta se estaba besando con Camilo.

-¿Huh? ¿Astrid?- Camilo abre los ojos y grita -¡Ah! ¡PUTO. SUELTAME. A LA VERGA ¡Ah!-

-¡Maldición!- Ambos se van al balcón de la sala a vomitar del asco mientras que Astrid se ríe y todos lo hacen.

-Buena esa Astrid- Aki choca su mano con Astrid y se ríe de su guardián -No sabía que podías hacer esas cosas-

-Era para que me dejaran en paz, aun así me duele haberles hecho eso-

-¿Y tú que harás de oportunidad única Ramos?-

-Mi venganza contigo Izayoi- Astrid se acerca a Yusei y le da un beso en los labios ante la estupefacta mirada de todos menos de sus enamorados -Listo. ah y una cosa más Yusei; antes que algo solo me vengaba de Aki por haber besado a Camilo-

-¡¿Qué?!- Se quejó Yusei haciéndola ponerse pálida. Sí bueno; ahora la pacífica fiesta era una guerra hasta que se tocaron las doce y todos se daban sus regalos. Lucero les dio a todos un programa tecnológico que ella les explicó para que era, Astrid les dio las cartas Accel para el plan y la Dark Cup y así se fueron repartiendo regalos hasta que les tocó a Yusei y a Aki.

-Toma Yusei. Feliz navidad- Aki le dio una caja con envoltura roja y un moño azul.

-Gracias mi rosa- Yusei le dio un beso en la mejilla a Aki a pesar de saber la travesura de Aki, abrió el regalo y notó una chaqueta negra y una carta synchro y Yusei sonrió -¡Cielos! ¡Gracias mi Aki!- Ambos se dan un beso y ahora le tocaba a Aki quien era más pequeño y tenía un hermoso collar con una rosa y una funda para su celular con Black Rose Dragon que le ayudó a materializar Luna.

-¡Gracias Yusei!- Aki se separa de Yusei y le da una caja a Camilo y a Astrid -Mi regalo para ustedes locos ¡Feliz navidad!- Ambos castaños se miraron y abrieron juntos el regalos y era una foto de los tres durante su misión para curar a Crow y Claris viéndose felices.

-¡Gracias Izayoi!- Le gritaron ambos guardianes y la peliburdeos, les dedicó una sonrisa -Bueno es hora que te de mi regalo Astrid-

-¿Q.. Q.. Qué regalo Milo?- Tartamudeó Astrid y el castaño la abraza por los hombros y aparece su regalo en frente de ella -¿Qué es?-

-Abrelo- La castaña obedece mirando una hermoso suéter negro haciéndola sonreír y miró que en el cierre había algo que la dejó estática... Un pequeño y hermoso anillo de oro con una pequeña piedra rosa en forma de corazón -Recuerdo que dijiste que te encantó el suéter aquel día cuando espiamos a Yusei y Aki en su cita y el anillo ya tiene una explicación-

-Yo... ¿Estás hablando enserio? Pero tú y yo estamos...- Aquel nudo en la garganta de la castaña no la dejaba hablar por la sorpresa.

-Lo sé pero por esto quiero pedirte esto porque ya no quiero que te separes de mí... Jamás-

-Camilo... Yo, no lo sé. Ambos aún estudiamos y dar ese paso es muy pronto además aun no te perdono por... " _Hay mucha ya que él no le correspondió porque te ama"_ -

-Lo sé y perdoname, quiero que seamos felices además deltratoquetengoconMindy- Lo último dicho en una sola palabra, hizo confundirse a la castaña.

-Bien entonces es hora de mi regalo Harris- Astrid le dio una caja un tanto pequeña y Camilo soltó a Astrid para abrirlo y en el había una foto de Astrid y él en el parque ambos con una gran sonrisa -Sé lo mucho que te que te gusto esa foto de ambos y ese no es mi único regalo. Mi otro regalo es pedirte perdón por haber sido una estúpida y dejarme llevar por mis malditos celos solo por pensar que me dejarías-

-El día en que haga eso se mata Astrid- Intervino Fly apareciendo en el hombro de "Queen of the Stars" - Y Camilo lo que dice Astrid es cierto, ella te ama tanto que ella esta diciendo en su cabeza "Si me quiero casar contigo"-

-¡Fly!- Se quejó Astrid sonrojada y mal diciendo un poco al colibrí.

-Creo que ambos necesitamos una nueva oportunidad-

Mientras planes, platica y la nieve en la noche se veían y se escuchaban. En pocos días serían una de las pocas felicidades y libertades que tendrían hasta el siguiente año...

 **Carol- Hasta aquí por hoy...**

 **Dios mío nunca en mí maldita vida había escrito tanto en un documento, 105 páginas, creo que me inspiré demasiado en cosas que son sueños míos para mi futuro.**

 **Les mando un saludo a Camilo Navas y a Rocas Strife. Camilo ya me decidí por un deck y será el deck Symphony y Rocas si lamento que no te gustara el hecho que Leo se vuelva titán pero por cosas de la historia va a cambiar y un saludo a Malon630 por comentar y me alegra que te guste la historia y no te aburra leer toda esta historia y principalmente este cap de súper relleno.**

 **Les deseo felices fiestas a todos y nos leemos posiblemente en dentro de unos días, soy Carol y me despido...**

 _ **¡Feliz Navidad a todos!**_

 **Fecha de edición- 23 de diciembre del 2018.**


	17. Entrenamiento, Transformación y Nuevos D

**Carol- ¡Holaaaaaa! ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Y bienvenidos a la continuación del Fic.**

 **Hoy con un nuevo año, vienen nuevas aventuras para los chicos y será algo colosal y no el titán de Shingeki No Kyojin que de hecho como vengo diciendo hace 2 capítulos se harán referencias a este anime tan cool y hoy principalmente.**

 **Grachi- Dejenla esta enamorada de 4 tipazos de esa serie.**

 **Todos- ¡¿QUEE?! Cuidado Camilo, te van a remplazar.**

 **Carol- ¡Mentira! Yo solo quiero a Camilo ^^**

 **Grachi- Claro y ¿Qué hay de Levi el enano más badass y suculento de la serie, Erwin el cejón, Reiner el acorazonado bee! El Acorazado y Bertolt el... ¿Bert Colosal? ¿No decías que son tus crushes?**

 **Carol-¡Ah callate! (La comienza a ahorcar como Homero a Bart) Bien disfruten el cap.**

 **¡He we Go!**

 _ **The Signers Guardians**_

 _ **Capítulo 17- Entrenamiento, Transformación y Nuevos Dark Signers.**_

-Bien chicos sigan así, cuidado con las ramas- Les decía Mindy mientras atravesaba unos árboles con un equipo de maniobras tridimensionales, no estaban en Neo Domino City, sino que estaban en Starlight City, era un lugar del programa que Lucero le dio a los chicos en navidad para entrenar y estar "seguros" mientras lo hacían porque no había mucha lógica seguir en Neo Domino sin tener a alguien a quien proteger, ya era un nuevo año y ese año tendrían que aprovecharlo al máximo.

-¿Por qué hacemos esto Mindy-Sempai?- Le pregunta Chelsy siguiendo el paso de la ex Reina De Las Estrellas.

-Mejor lleguemos al cuartel y te lo diré Chelsy- En una larga y peligrosa carrera hasta allí, llegaron a "el cuartel" que era un enorme castillo donde... Todos rompieron más de alguna ventana para entrar al enredarse en su equipo.

-¡Esto es inútil Mindy!- Le grita Crow quitándose los cables en los que se había enredado -¡¿Por qué y para qué hacemos esto?!-

-Sientense, les explicaré- los chicos hacen un círculo y ponen atención a la pelinegra -Verán. Según me ha dicho mi paloma mensajera (Saku) Me ha dicho que Avalon a reforzado el castillo con titanes-

-¿Como Leo?- Pregunta Lucero y Mindy asiente -Pero ¿Cómo?-

-Son personas con capacidad de transformarse en titanes, es bueno... Verán para que alguien se convierta en titán debe ser inyectado con líquido encéfaloraquídeo de la médula espinal de un titan en una persona y este se convierte en un titán sin inteligencia y si ese titán devora a un titán cambiante; el titán sin inteligencia vuelve a su forma humana y con la capacidad de convertirse en un titán a voluntad-

-Vaya pero ¿De que nos sirve si esos titanes nos comen? Y también ¿No se supone qué solo vamos a la Dark Cup?- Pregunta Jack serio y se acomoda más en su lugar.

-No crean chicos...- Intervino Astrid quien no había hablado allí -Avalon tratará de hacernos algo y derrotarnos fuera del campo de batalla y fuera de los duelos-

-Entonces ¿Para esto usamos estos... Cosos que no recuerdo como se llaman? ¿Para matar titanes?- Pregunta Leo y Mindy asiente y bosteza.

-Después seguiré contándoles sobre estas cosas, tenemos que prepararnos para la Dark Cup y derrotar a Avalon- Mindy se levantó y todos la imitaron yendo a otros lugares del castillo.

.

-¿Camilo? ¿Estás bien?- Le pregunta Astrid preocupada por ver a su amigo más callado que nunca, de hecho no había dicho ni una palabra desde que comenzaron a entrenar.

-Ah, si estoy bien nena-

-No parece-

-Es solo que al volver a usar estas cosas, recordé cuando tú y yo entramos en el ejército y nos mandaban a entrenar al Bosque De La Muerte-

-Sí es cierto, fue al menos para mi divertido y más que no matabamos titanes sino a los dragones acorazados- La castaña se rió por recordarlo pero Camilo no hizo nada, ni un gesto, ni un sonido -¿Qué pasa?-

-Stephany- Dijo Camilo y Astrid levanta una ceja arqueada.

-¿Stephany? ¿Qué pasa con ella?-

-Nunca supe que pasó con ella después de esa expedición-

-Ah.. Ah bu.. Bueno... De.. Debió de ha.. Haber sido devorada- Dijo tartamudeando Astrid sintiendo un hueco en el estómago al venir a su mente imágenes muy duras sobre esa chica.

-Pero no encontraron ni una pestaña de ella cuando fueron a buscar los cadáveres de los que habían muerto-

-Bueno... ¡Dejemola de lado y vamos a comer! No desayune para venir aquí-

-¿Qué te he dicho sobre saltarte las comidas Carolina?-

-¡Ay no me digas Carolina! A menos que quieras que te diga Alexander-

-¡Ah no me llames así Astrid!- Ambos tortolitos se iban molestando el uno al otro para evitar tocar un tema un tanto sensible para ambos...

.

.

.

 _-¡Earthbound Wiracocha Razca ataca directamente a Valentina!- El Inmortal Cóndor atacó a Valentina, mandándola a volar ligeramente y sus life points eran reducidos a cero -Realmente aunque fue un poco patético de tu parte, me diste bastantes problemas, buen trabajo- Le dijo una chica de ojos verde oliva y cabello blanco lacio con la marca del cóndor en su brazo_ **(Carol- Como se sabe Rex y Rudger están muertos y como trato de hacer esto un tanto fiel al anime no los reviviré y pondré OC's en su lugar pero habrá un "concurso para ver quien será el otro Dark Signer ya que quiero a alguien diferente para el papel. Más información al final del fic)**

 _-Gracias señorita Stephany- Valentina se levantó limpiándose la tierra y miró a su Dark Signer dar vuelta sobre sus talones e irse del campo de duelos -Que mujer más cortante-..._

 _._

 _-¡Auch!- Se queja Avalon al sentir a Asuka curarlo ya con sus quemaduras más sanas y ya casi cicatrizadas -¿Necesitaré más tratamiento estos días Asuka?-_

 _-No señor. Las quemaduras están mas sanas así que ya no tendré que venirlo a cuidar y curar tan seguido- Respondió Asuka guardando sus cosas y retirándose, Avalon miró por la ventana y al regresar su vista a la puerta miró a su hermana menor en ella._

 _-¿Qué haces aquí Stephany? Creí que estarías entrenando-_

 _-Lo hice Avalon-Onichan, Valentina es fuerte pero suele confiarse mucho cuando cree que va a ganar-_

 _-Lo sé pero ¿Para qué vienes a verme? Estoy bien-_

 _-Has dejado libre a los Signers y Guardians mucho tiempo Avalon. Estoy segura que si vienen aquí acaban con nosotros en un movimiento y Saku ya no nos es muy útil aquí-_

 _-Lo sé Stephany pero recuerda que aún estoy herido y no tengo suficiente magia para transformar a otro Signer-_

 _-Dejame eso a mí... Ti descansa, relajate y curate ¿Sí- Avalon asintió y ambos hermanos se dan un abrazo y la Dark Signer sale de allí a ver como iba su plan..._

 _._

 _-La verdad Asuka, no me siento en capacidad de ver a tu hermano o a Astrid, guacala- Saku sintió un escalofrío al recordar su navidad con los chicos buenos y fue casi perfecta... De no haberse besado con Camilo cosa que hablaba con Asuka._

 _-Bueno Astrid tuvo su razón. Conociendo a mí hermano, él siempre la está cortejando y conquistando y contigo como su rival, es normal que se sienta presionada y acosada por ambos-_

 _-Y más que le pidió matrimonio- Murmuró Saku y Asuka se detiene en seco._

 _-¡¿Qué mi hermanito hizo el qué?!-_

 _-Nada; olvidalo ya que Astrid lo dejo en lista de espera-_

 _-Hum... Tonto- Asuka hizo un puchero y Saku se ríe un poco._

 _-¿Sabes? Para ser la Reina de la Soberbia, eres muy amable en todos los sentidos y eres humilde por eso se te quiere-_

 _-Bueno, soy tranquila porque así me crió mi madre pero si es en un escenario o una casa de moda no dudo en mostrar quien es su superior allí y barro el suelo con cualquiera-_

 _-Vaya, si te tomas enserio lo que haces- Ambos chicos chocan con Stephany y ésta voltea a ver a Saku -¡Oh! Lo siento señorita Asano, no me fijé que estaba usted aquí-_

 _-Tranquilo Saku de hecho quiero hablar contigo, a solas- Asuka entendió y se fue alejando de Saku y Stephany, ambos se ven y pareciera una señal para ir a otro lugar y ambos se van a uno de los enormes jardines del castillo que al menos ese se conservaba en pie y estable, habiendo miles de plantas muy lindas._

 _-¿Qué necesita señorita Asa...- Saku es interrumpido por los labios de la peliblanca en los suyos sintiendo algo sumamente... Diferente..._

 _-¿Sabes? Desde que volví aquí, me has interesado Saku- Dijo Stephany en tono seductor poniendo nervioso a Saku -Más que como el perro faldero de Avalon, eres bastante guapo y creo que ahora serás todo mío-_

 _-¿Disculpa?-_

 _-No voy a negar que siempre me pareciste muy diferente a cualquier hombre incluso más que mi dulce y atrevido bombón. Ah como extraño a mi Harris-_

 _-¿Harris?- Eso no le dio buena espina a Saku recordando que ese era el apellido de Asuka y Camilo -¿ De casualidad se llama Camilo?-_

 _-Sí pero él ya casi no me importa si te puedo tener a ti Saku- Otro beso por parte de la Dark Signer hizo a Saku estremecerse y disfrutar un poco del momento -Incluso puedo ser mejor que tu dulce y adorada estrella-_

 _-¿Qué tienen que ver Astrid y Camilo en todo esto?- Dijo Saku serio tomando de los hombros a Stephany._

 _-Camilo fue mi gran amor, siempre supe que debíamos de estar juntos pero la maldita huérfana vendida se metió entre los dos y de no ser por ella yo...- Stephany apretó sus puños recordando miles de malos momentos donde se involucraba Astrid._

 _-Disculpa pero yo no planeo nada malo lo único que quiero es...-_

 _-Salvar a tu hermana Mindy y a la Legión de Guardianes por traicionar a Avalon y a nosotros incluida tu sobrina-_

 _-¿Cómo sabe eso?-_

 _-Jajaja eres muy iluso ¿Crees que se mantendría por siempre tu teatrito de que estas de nuestro lado? ¿Por qué irías a Neo Domino City aun ahora cuando no hay personas para absorber? Lo siento Saku pero estás atrapado-_

 _-¿Qué quiere de mí?- Saku estaba contra las cuerdas sin darse cuenta, estaba firmando un pacto con el diablo, Stephany sonríe y lanza a Saku al suelo y lo ve fijamente -Si me quiere violar... Hagalo, al final yo no sería el que pierde ya que soy el único que conoce la debilidad de los Signers y sus guardianes-_

 _-Oh y de eso no tengo duda mi sensual Saku- Stephany se sienta a horcajadas de Saku y acaricia su mejilla -La idea de violarte no parece mala pero necesitaré algo más de ti después por lo que eso puede ser mejor un trato entre los dos- Stephany le da otro beso a Saku y este no puede evitar sentirse incómodo -Veme esta noche en mi habitación y te diré que más ocupo de ti mi dulce príncipe- La chica en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció y Saku queda aun en el suelo pero sumamente confundido..._

 _-" Y ahora ¿En qué trato con el diablo me metí y ahora estoy atrapado? "- Pensó sintiendo un dolor terrible en el estómago - Astrid... Lo que tengo que hacer para protegerte-..._

.

.

.

-Bien ¡Hasta mañana chicos!- Los chicos se despidieron y fueron cada quien por su lado y Chelsy junto a su hermano no eran la excepción, ambos se despidieron y separaron de su tío quien se quedaría con Astrid para hablar pero sin saber; Mindy los seguía a lo lejos.

-¿Crees que todo estará bien Chelsy?-

-Claro Danilo, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que los malos sean derrotados- Dijo convencida Chelsy y Danilo se ríe...

-Y solo es cuestión de tiempo para que ustedes sean cenizas guardianes- Dijo la voz de una chica y ambos chicos frenan su carrera.

-¿Quien eres?-

-¡Vaya! Pensé que los hijos de Asuka y Edward eran más listos pero igual, no importa ya que serán algo insignificante en poco- De una capucha negra, un par de ojos verdes se asoman y Chelsy y Danilo esperan lo peor... Mentira.

-Sí le tuviéramos miedo- Dijo Danilo apareciendo su lazo y Chelsy su arco -¿Segura que quiere meterse con nosotros?-

-¿Seguros que no les patearé sus diminutos traseros?-

-Eso ya lo veremos- Dijeron al unísono y comenzó la pelea donde los guardianes parecían ganar.

-No es justo, dos contra una. Reduzcamos el número ¡Rayo de plumas de cóndor!- Una lluvia de plumas negras atacó a los guardianes pero Chelsy supo evitarla con un campo de fuerza -Tsk... Malditos-

-Es muy confiada señora- Dijo Danilo logrando amarrarla con su lazo por el cuello y Chelsy la amenazaba con una daga de cristal -¿Quien es y qué quiere aquí?-

-Solo que cayeran en mi trampa, Dragon Oscuro manda tu pesadilla a alguno de estos chicos- El Dragón negro apareció y ambos guardianes estaban en peligro y este maldito hechizo amenazaba a Chelsy y justo cuando pensábamos que le tocaría ser la siguiente...

-¡Chelsy No!- Su hermano intentó salvarla pero por desgracia el hechizo los atacó a los dos y una luz negra los cubrió a ambos dejando ver a un muñeco de nieve y un especie de troll de tierra pero estaban inconscientes y la Dark Signer se ríe como maniática.

-¡Tú! ¡Detente allí!- Mindy aunque hizo tarde su aparición, había llegado con la Dark Signer desconocida pero no tan desconocida -¡¿Quién eres?!-

-No me recuerdas Mindy- La chica quitó su capucha y Mindy quedó estática... Allí estaba una de las muchas reclutas para la prueba del trono.

-¡¿STEPHANY?! ¡¿ESTÁS VIVA?!-

-Sí y mi trabajo aquí terminó así que ¡Bye!- Usando un equipo de maniobras tridimensionales, escapó de allí y Mindy no salía de su shock.

-Ah tu no te vas pero ¿que haré con estos chicos?- Mindy emitió un chillido que hizo que Fly apareciera allí mágicamente -Fly no hay tiempo, lleva a Chelsy y Danilo con Astrid, yo iré tras...¡Maldición!- Mindy apareciendo su equipo de maniobras tridimensionales también fue detrás de la Dark Signer y Fly confundida minimiza a los guardianes transformados y se va volando.

.

-Buah! Ya quiero llegar al taller y dormir un poco- Se quejó Crow y Claris le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Tranquilo Crow ya podrás dormir y todo terminará-

-Creo que las luchas cuerpo a cuerpo no son lo mío- Dijo Leo sobando uno de los parches que tenía en el cuerpo debido al daño que se había hecho entrenando combate con Chelsy -¿Quien diría que Chelsy pega como martillo? Pero como el de Thor-

-Pues... Según lo que me ha contado Camilo y Dani **(Sí Luna le dice de cariño así a Danilo)** La señora Harris es bastante estricta con sus clases de defensa personal, por eso esos tres son tan buenos- Dijo Luna quien había resultado ilesa ya que ella increíblemente podía defenderse muy bien y le había pateado el trasero a Danilo.

-Pero no tanto como Astrid... Ella tiene plomo en los nudillos o ¿Qué onda?- Dijo Yusei con un ojo morado y la mejilla hinchada -Pega peor que Aki y eso que ella tiene súper fuerza ahora-

-Bueno, Astrid tiene más años de entrenamiento en eso; por eso sus golpes duelen y al menos ella no te mata- Dijo Aki sobando la mejilla hinchada de su novio -Aunque dijo que casi le rompes una pierna así que es justo-

-Jack al parecer es el único que se puede decir resulto afortunado ya que Lucero es muy miedosa para esas cosas- Dijo Claris con un tono de diversión y Jack se ríe - Tienes suerte que tu guardiana sea la pacifista porque si fuera Astrid y yo incluso creo que ya te hubiéramos destruido tu sonrisa Colgate-

-Claris tiene ra...- Leo no termina su frase ya que una luz negra lo rodea y a Luna igual y al desaparecer aparece a un hada pequeña y un humanoide mitad persona y mitad celular -¡Demonios! ¡¿No pudieron convertirme en algo mas bonito?!- Dice Leo con voz de Loquendo **(Sí esa voz súper odiosa)** y termina desmayándose igual que Luna.

-¡Ay no otra vez!- Se quejan todos y ven a los convertidos -Hora de ir con Astrid-

.

-Todo muy lindo pero... Nunca podrás superar mi cena Camilo, sé que una amiga mía ¡MUY CERCANA! Nunca podrá cocinar algo más que arroz y huevos revueltos **(Aki- ¡Hey! ¡Yo si se cocinar! Astrid- Me refería a Carol, ella no sabe cocinar. Carol- ¿Y tenías que exhibir frente a todos? Astrid- Jejeje volvamos a la historia)** Pero me alegra que lo intentes- Dijo Astrid mientras dejaba unos platos en su mesa y Camilo también la ayudaba.

-Bueno tendré que pedirte unas clases especiales de cocina y cobrarme las clases de noruego que te he dado-

-Bueno, me parece justo-

-¿No notaste el doble sentido de lo que te dije cierto?- Astrid niega y antes que Camilo le responda... Fly atraviesa la ventana de Astrid y se va a chocar contra la pared -¡Fly! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te lastimaste?-

-¡No hay tiempo chicos!- Fly deja a los diminutos Chelsy y Danilo en el suelo aun inconscientes y los regresa a su tamaño real.

-¿Fly? ¿Volviste a robar peluches?- Le pregunta Astrid al mirar a los convertidos en el suelo.

-¡No son peluches! ¡Chelsy y Danilo fueron las siguientes víctimas de Avalon!-

-Ese bastardo- Gruñó Camilo y miró que no reaccionaban -¿Qué les pasa? No reaccionan-

-Espera...- Astrid aparece su varita y con magia los logra reanimar -¿Chicos? ¿Me oyen?-

-¿Astrid? ¿Donde estás?- Chelsy se sienta y esta cubierta de nieve y al mirar a su hermano estaba como un troll -¡Noooooo! ¿Ahora nosotros?-

-Sí. Al parecer sí- Responde Astrid sin ánimos y mira su comunicador y lo enciende.

 _-Warrior a Star ¿Ya notaste? Cambio-_

 _-Sí Warrior, Fly trajo a Seasons y Elements aquí con Time, no reaccionaban y tuve que usar magia para despertarlos ¿Como están Fairy y Machine?-_

 _-Recién despertando nuevamente-_

 _-Bien hora del siguiente o mejor dicho; los siguientes Mini-Mundos, no hay tiempo que perder-_

 _-¿Por qué "los siguientes"? ¿No se supone que con un solo Mini-Mundo se consigue la cura?-_

 _-En el caso de ser una pareja, sin embargo en este caso es diferente ya que son 4 personas y eso lo hace más difícil. Pero tenemos una ventaja de nuestro lado-_

 _-¿Cual?-_

 _-Que hay dos Reinas de las Estrellas, usando magia podemos hacer la misión por el doble y más rápido-_

 _-Pero ¿Y Mindy?-_

 _-Bueno no lo se pero, llegará pronto... Eso espero-_

 _-Bueno luego hablamos Star, Warrior fuera-_

-¿Y bien Astrid-chan?-

-A esperar chicos ¿Tienen hambre?- Preguntó la guardiana líder y luego suspira -¿Dónde estás Mindy?-

.

.

.

-¡STEPHANY! ¡SAL Y DA LA CARA!- Gritó Mindy en un bosque cerca de Satélite, hasta allí había seguido a Stephany y no lograba divisarla.

-No eres muy lista Mindy- Murmuró Stephany en la oscuridad -Caíste directo en mi trampa igual que los mocosos-

-¿Qué quieres de nosotros Stephany?-

-Simple... Deshacerme de Astrid y de ti- La voz de la Dark Signer estaba cargada de ira y Mindy lo había notado -Me parece estúpido que Avalon no haya notado que Saku te había encontrado en el medallón y te haya protegido todos estos años-

-¿Cómo sabías eso?- Mindy a pesar de sonar calmada por dentro sentía un terrible dolor sin saber que lo que iba a pasar.

-Saku me lo dijo todo, tu dulce hermanito es muy fácil de manipular Mindy- La pelinegra abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante la declaración de la otra chica -Además, el estar dispuesto a protegerte lo hace más manipulable, sería una lástima que yo delatara a tu dulce hermano ¿no crees?-

-¡A mi hermano no lo metas en esto Stephany!-

-Jajaja- Se rió descaradamente Stephany y Mindy gruñe a lo bajo -¿Acaso eres estúpida? Si fue por tu hermano que logré saber la verdad y aprovecharme de él es pan comido- Stephany apareció detrás de Mindy y apuntó su cuello con un cuchillo, haciendo que Mindy intentará moverse pero le resultó inútil -Y ahora tú serás mi nuevo juguete Mindy, me parece tan conmovedor que ambos hermanos quieran protegerse el uno al otro y al final ambos son mis marionetas-

-Pero a mí me extraña porque no nos delataste antes...- Dijo Mindy sin oponer resistencia y luego se ríe -Pudiste evitar que los salvadores se encontrarán con los guardianes y su victoria habría sido inevitable-

-¿Están intentando confundirme o estás jugando conmigo anciana?-

-¡Ay! Stephany si tú y Avalon hubieran sido más listos hubieran hecho aun más cosas para derrotarme hace tiempo ¿Ó qué? ¿Pensaste que no sabría que fueron tú y Avalon quienes convencieron a mis padres de separarme de Alex? **(Grachi- Sí bueno, el "verdadero amor" de Mindy se llama Alex y más se sabrá de ella en estos capítulos)** ¿Qué fueron ustedes quienes convencieron a Federico que se casará conmigo para hacer sus tratos con Divine? ¿Qué son ustedes los causantes de que me hayan secuestrado tanto? Y solo para quitar a Astrid del trono-

-¡¿Y tú como lo sabías?!-

-Tengo mis contactos y debo decir que Camilo como tu novio me sirvió mucho ¿Y dices que yo soy la estúpida? Sí sabías que Camilo era tan apegado a Astrid y ella a mí ¿Por qué le contaste sus planes al enemigo?-

-¡Camilo me amaba! Y por eso confíe en él- Lo último hizo a Stephany soltar un poco el agarre que tenía con Mindy y esta sonríe sabiendo que tendría su oportunidad.

-Camilo jamás te amó Stephany, todo fue mi plan o qué ¿Piensas que alguien como Camilo se metería con alguien que es familia del asesino de su padre?-

-No es verdad- Sí aunque Stephany era lista y peligrosa eso la hizo soltar el cuchillo y dejarlo caer al suelo -¿Estás mintiendo verdad?-

-No lo hago...- Mindy sonrió y escondió su mirada en su cabello -Pero te digo algo...- Stephany miró a la negra cabellera de la ex Reina de las Estrellas y escucha una risa - Siempre consigo lo que quiero- Al decir eso Mindy le dio un cabezazo y una fuerte patada a la chica haciéndola caer y ahora Mindy tenía el cuchillo.

-¡Maldita!- Stephany dejó ir sus sentimientos demasiado lejos y ahora estaba en la garras de su enemiga pero no se contuvo comenzando una batalla con Mindy quien llevaba la ventaja y antes que ella pudiera "matar" a Stephany... Una serie de cuchillos van donde Mindy pero antes que le dieran a ella le dan a alguien más...

-¡Astrid!- La guardiana líder apareció para buscar a Mindy pero apareció justo cuando era atacada y ella se interpuso ante los cuchillos de los cuales, uno terminó por cortar su larga cabellera a la altura de la espalda baja y a la vez logró realizar un corte a lo ancho de está y Stephany también resultó ligeramente herida por el ataque -¿Estás bien?-

-¡¿Te parece Mindy?!- Le gritó Astrid mientras intentaba ponerse de pie pero la cortadura le duele -¿Lindo reencuentro no Mindy?-

-Sí muy agradable pero... ¡Cuidado!- Stephany logró realizarle un corte un tanto profundo en el brazo a Mindy quien ahora defendió a Astrid y Stephany tomó un poco de sangre de la herida. Aunque la castaña logró tumbar al suelo a Stephany y ahora era Stephany contra la guardiana líder.

-¿Nunca sabes donde sales sobrando verdad Carolina?-

-No me importa si es para detener a escorias como tú- Dijo Astrid dándole un buen puñetazo a Stephany y otro aun más fuerte después -¡Sí es necesario te mataría aquí!-

-Claro y dime ¿Crees que Camilo te perdonaría si lo haces? Después de todo yo fui su gran amor-

-¡A ti no te ama ni la basura!- El tono de voz de Astrid cambio severamente tomando un tono un tanto demoníaco y el dolor en su pecho se hace presente -¡Camilo jamás te amó porque él me ama a mí!-

-¡Estas loca Astrid! Creo que ya ni puedes pensar claramente ¿Son efectos del Demonio de la Reina? Sí es así, no estoy peleando contigo pero eso no lo haría mejor- Al escuchar eso Astrid se queda petrificada ¿Demonio de la Reina? ¿Qué era? Stephany logró su cometido en confundirla o algo así y le realizó otro corte un poco más arriba en la espalda y la lanza lejos de ella pero las heridas que se había hecho le dolían y sin darse cuenta ahora estaba en los brazos de alguien y dejaba atrás a las heridas chicas -¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Pudimos capturarlas!-

-Lo siento pero mi deber es protegerla señorita Asano- Dijo alguien cuyo rostro no se podía ver para nada y Stephany queda confundida, lo único que reconocía era que él era el portador de la marca de la araña pero no sabía quien era...

-¿Quién eres?-

-Yo soy...

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Carol- Hasta aquí por hoy, espero que les haya gustado y ya verán que va a pasar en el siguiente cap. Les deseo un gran inicio de año ya que al menos para mí ha sido algo sumamente agotador y aburrido, levantarse a las tres de la mañana y terminar 11 horas después aparecer en la boda de una prima y quedarme aquí, me enfermé pero... Seguimos en pie.**

 **Grachi- Vaya ¿Quién diría que el anciano de Camilo sea tan asechado por las mujeres? A ver esta Carol, Astrid, Valentina, Aki, Amelía (La chica a la que se refería Chelsy en el cap 10) y ahora Stephany.**

 **Camilo- Creo que mi vida peligra ¡Adios! (Se va al carajo)**

 **Carol- Bueno le mando un saludo a Camilo Navas y Roxas Strife. Camilo y Roxas si pase feliz navidad y comencé un gran año nuevo y espero que ustedes también y Roxas, lamento que aparecieras como "roca" pero es el maldito autocorrector... Y ahora el concurso del que hablé:**

 **Como notaron deje el cap en quien será el otro Dark Signer pero quiero hacer algo diferente que Camilo Navas ya hizo n.n. Quiero que quien quiera ser el próximo Dark Signer de la historia tiene que mandarme descripción física, personalidad y deck. Ya sea por reviews o por PM y aparecerá en el resto de la historia.**

 **Bueno con esto me despido deseándoles un buen inicio de año y que comiencen con toda la buena vibra y recuerden... Coman sano, hagan ejercicio, dejen su review y nos vemos en la próxima. Somos Carol y Grachi y nos despedimos.**

 _ **¡Chao Chao Minna!**_

 **Fecha de edición- 1 de enero del 2019**


	18. ¿Enserio esto esta pasando?

**Carol- Hola y bienvenidos a la continuación del fic...**

 **Grachi- Hoy en parte la continuación de lo último que se vio en el cap pasado ya que aun no conseguimos nuestro personaje para ser el otro Dark Signer así que la convocatoria sigue viva.**

 **Carol- Sí y hoy también se verá si podrán conseguir la cura para los gemelos, Chelsy y Danilo ya que como Astrid y Mindy están heridas puede que afecten sus planes, pero mejor leanlo y...**

 **¡Empecemos!**

 _ **The Signer Guardians**_

 _ **Capítulo 18- ¿Enserio esto esta pasando?**_

-¿Quién eres?-

-Y soy... Un sirviente de su padre y su hermano. Lo siento pero aun no puedo decirle quien soy... Por seguridad claro-

-Te odio extraño-

-No puede hacerlo... Creanme, me necesitara más de lo que piensa-...

.

.

.

-¿Te puedes mover?- Le pregunta Mindy a la castaña que estaba boca arriba mirando a la nada.

-No-

-Bien Astrid, sujetate a mí, te llevaré a tu casa-

-¿Por qué no nos teletransportamos Mindy?- Le pregunta Astrid pensando que sería lo más rápido para llegar y no morir en el intento de pasar toda la ciudad.

-¿Crees poder hacerlo?- Le pregunta Mindy y la castaña asiente y de solo pensarlo ya estaban en el departamento de la castaña -Realmente eres muy buena ¿Astrid?-

La castaña estaba de cara en el suelo inconsciente y eso lo nota Fly quien apenas se podía mover debido a que se había hecho daño cuando trajo a Danilo y Chelsy.

-¿Qué les pasó a las dos?- Le pregunta Fly dejándose caer en el desayunador del departamento.

-Fue un inconveniente con los Dark Signers pero Astrid esta muy malherida ¿Está Camilo?-

-Sí, esta hablando con Chelsy y Danilo e intentando calmarlos... Son niños y es difícil el entender los efectos de sus transformaciones- Fue lo único que dijo Fly y se acerca a ambas y ve que Astrid tenía el cuerpo bien cortado -¿Qué caraj** le paso a Astrid? Casi tiene la espalda rebanada y a ti casi te arrancan el brazo- Mindy se cubre donde la habían cortado y no mira a la pequeña colibrí -¿Qué pasó realmente Mindy Start?-

-Fue Stephany, esta viva después de todo- Fly abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y no fue la única, Camilo escondido en la cocina lo estaba escuchando -La verdad creo que todo fue plan de Avalon... Ya se me hacía raro que él la dejará morir sin más-

-¿Supongo que estuvo hablando del Rey del Tiempo?- Pregunto Fly con algo de desinterés y Mindy asintió -Enserio ella esta o estaba obsesionada con Camilo-

-¿Y crees que no me lo dijo? Ella decía que Camilo la amaba aunque no recuerda que él solo lo hizo para saber información de Avalon, obviamente no le rompería el corazón a Astrid por ir al lado del enemigo- Mindy hizo énfasis en lo último y Camilo al final sale de su escondite pero... Tuvo que detener el tiempo para no ser descubierto y al regresarlo a la normalidad casi le da un ataque de ¿horror? Al ver a su reina muy malherida y la espalda literalmente bañada en sangre.

-¿Qué les pasó a las dos?- Pregunta Camilo mirando seriamente a Mindy **(Eso no lo había escuchado ya que mientras Mindy hablaba con Fly fue cuando se escabulló y escuchó lo de Stephany)**

-Fue mi culpa Harris, creo que Astrid fue a buscarme y ella resultó bastante herida- Se podía ver y escuchar la culpa en Mindy ya que no pensaba que Astrid se sacrificaría por ella de esa manera -¿Crees poder... Curarla?-

-Claro, Astrid además de ser mi mayor amor, es mi líder y mi amiga- Aquello le sacó una sonrisa a Mindy al ver el claro amor que sentía Camilo por Astrid, mientras él se llevaba a Astrid a su habitación tocaron la puerta y Mindy fue a ver y eran los salvadores, Claris y los gemelos convertidos.

-Hola Mindy-

-Hola chicos ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-¿No es obvio Mindy? ¡Necesitamos curar a los gemelos!- Respondió Aki la pregunta de la pelinegra y ésta suspira -Por cierto ¿Qué le pasó en el brazo?-

-Me corté, nada más- Mindy volvió a cubrirse la herida y Fly como puede se posa en su brazo sano -¿Qué pasa Fly?-

-Mejor pasen y sientense, les diré algo- Todos obedecen y se sientan, Fly va con Claris a un lugar y al regresar traían cosas para curar la herida de Mindy -Bien, se que Leo y Luna fueron las siguientes víctimas pero no de Avalon-

-¡¿Qué?!- Exclamaron todos y la pequeña colibrí asiente.

-Sí... Hay algo diferente en este hechizo. Es más concentrado y más profundo. Avalon no hizo esto- Explicó Fly mientras curaba la herida de Mindy con ayuda de Claris -Estoy segura que fue...- Fly no dice su nombre y Mindy entiende quien era -Stephany se volvió muy buena con la magia corrupta-

-Tienes razón Fly- Le da la razón Claris ya que conocía a esa escoria -Sí vuelvo a ver a Stephany... ¡LE VOY A ARRANCAR LA CABEZA!-

-¿Quien es... Stephany?-Pregunta Leo y todos vieron a Mindy.

-Verán, Stephany fue una de las elegidas para quedar como aprendiz de la antigua Legión de Guardianes, ella es hermana de Avalon pero es igual o más peligrosa que él. Ella casi fue elegida como aprendiz de Flash quien es el mentor de Camilo pero, hubo algo en ese viejo que le gustó a él por lo que Stephany buscó una forma de ser aceptada como aprendiz fuera como fuera. Todos los guardianes entraron en "el ejercito" pero solo era para entrenamiento personal, en una de nuestras expediciones un Dragón Acorazado "mató" a Stephany y no se supo mas de ella hasta ahora que es Dark Signer- Explicó Mindy y todos quedaron sorprendidos.

-Esa chica es peligrosa- Murmuró Crow y Aki se ríe - ¿De que te ríes Aki?-

-Si esa tal Stephany es peligrosa, no hace falta nada. Astrid es igual o más peligrosa que cualquiera de nosotros así que no hay problema- Dijo Aki confiada conociendo a la guardiana líder

-Oigan- Interrumpe Mindy - Sé que Astrid es peligrosa y yo lo se ya que yo la crié así pero, ella también es un ser humano que puede sentir dolor y miedo, ni siquiera ella es inmune a sus propios sentimientos-

-Oe ¿Por qué tanto ruido?- Dijo Lucero apareciendo en pijamas tallandose los ojos.

-Tú dormida ¿Por qué no me extraña Lucero?- La regaña Mindy y la rubia se ríe un poco antes de mirar el corte que se había hecho su madre y antes que gritará, Mindy le explicó lo que pasó hasta que un gritó que casi los deja sordos los saca de sus mundos...

.

-Astrid... Tranquila, no pienso hacerte daño más del que ya tienes- Murmuró Camilo para recibir una patada en el estómago por parte de Astrid -¡¿Y ahora que hice?!-

-¡Largarte baka!-Le gritó Astrid intentando sacar a Camilo de su cuarto -¡No me toques ni un pelo Camilo Harris! ¡O te arrancó las pelotas y te las meto en la garganta!-

-Vaya... Qué forma más sutil de decirme que me vaya de tu habitación Astrid- Camilo se ríe y Astrid lo fulmina con la mirada -Haber ¿Por qué quieres que me vaya?-

-Porque... Tenías razón- Susurra la "Queen of the Star" sentándose en la orilla de la cama y el mayor castaño levanta una ceja extrañado.

-¿Tenía razón? ¿En qué?- No obtuvo respuesta y un silencio sepulcral los invadió a ambos hasta que se escuchó como algo chocaba contra el suelo y eran las lágrimas de la castaña -¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?- Otra vez, no hubo respuesta por parte de Astrid y Camilo suspira, se puso en cuclillas frente de Astrid y tomó sus manos -Astrid ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás llorando?-

-Es solo que, tenías mucha razón cuando me dijiste que me encantaba poner mi vida en peligro y es verdad-

-Sí bueno, creo que me equivoqué con respecto a eso- Astrid al fin mira a Camilo y levanta una ceja extrañada -Creo que todos lo haríamos en cierto punto y más si es por ti-

-Mentira... Eres muy malo mintiendo Camilo-

-¿Alguna vez te he mentido?-

-Sí y un millón de veces-

-Creo que la única mentira que puedo decir que es cierta es que puedo vivir sin ti mi dulce reina- Eso le saca una sonora risa a Astrid y Camilo luego suspira acariciando la mejilla de ella -Me encanta cuando logras abrirte conmigo-

-¡¿Ah?! ¿De que hablas?- Aquello había hecho sonrojar a Astrid al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho Camilo -Eres un...-

-¿Qué?- Ahora era él quien estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas -¡Eres una malpensada! ¡Obviamente no me refería a eso!-

-¡Fue tu culpa por decirlo de esa manera idiota!- Astrid le dio un golpe en la cabeza y desvío la mirada -No creo que sea hora para eso... Al menos no ahora-

-Estoy de acuerdo pero... ¿Me dejarás hacer mi trabajo? Temo que se te infecten las heridas y luego no puedas moverte-

-Claro pero luego quiero hablar contigo- Al escuchar esa frase, Camilo frunció el ceño y escucha reír a Astrid -Tranquilo, no es nada malo- Antes que Camilo pudiera responderle, tocaron la puerta y eran Yusei y Aki -¡Wow! ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-Queremos ver si estás bien y ¡¿Qué diablos te pasó?!- Gritó Aki y la guardiana líder se ríe mientras ambos Signers se sientan en el suelo frente de la castaña -¿Te sientes bien?-

-Mentiría si te digo que sí Aki pero al menos estoy viva y eso es lo que me importa- Respondió neutral Astrid y Yusei suspira -Pero sé que no solo están aquí para ver que estoy viva ¿Qué sucede?-

-Eso solo que queremos hablar sobre... Nuestro noviazgo-

-¿Qué pasa con eso?-

-No creo que realmente estemos listos para ser novios- Comenzó Yusei y Astrid le comienza a prestar atención -Creo que fue como lo dijiste, nos dejamos llevar por sentimientos que no eran nuestros-

-Sí, creímos que realmente nos amábamos pero... Creo que estamos muy confundidos por nuestros sentimientos-

-O simplemente no se creen lo suficientemente maduros para dar ese paso además de lo que esta pasando en la ciudad- Añadió Camilo y la pareja de Signers suspiran.

-Camilo tiene razón, aunque tampoco son pubertos que no saben ni siquiera besar- Los cuatro se ríen y Astrid se aclara la garganta - Pero eso no significa que realmente no se amen, si fuera por sentimientos que no son los suyos, creo que nunca habrían dado el paso de ser novios-

-Además, el simple hecho que su corazón le diga que deben de estar juntos es la prueba de que sus sentimientos son sinceros- Aportó el castaño y los Signers sonríen.

-Miren por experiencia y porque quien fue y ha sido mi mayor amor está aquí... Sería bueno que se dieran un tiempo lejos el uno del otro, como novios lógicamente; si ambos se extrañan como pareja volverán a estar juntos y esta vez será más fácil que sepan manejar lo que sienten, además "Dicen que el amor que es verdadero es el que siempre llega de primero y no le importa nada ya que es su bendición "- Finalizó Astrid y Yusei se pone pensativo.

-¿Qué dices Aki? ¿Crees que podamos?... ¿Ser solo amigos de nuevo?- Una no muy convencida Aki asiente y se levanta con ayuda de Yusei y sin pode evitarlo se dan un tierno beso en los labios -Te quiero Aki-

-Y yo a ti Yusei- Ambos se abrazan y sus guardianes sonríen sintiéndose orgullosos de ellos -¿Y ustedes amargados? ¿Por qué sonríen?-

-Simplemente nos deja felices saber que buscan el bienestar del otro a costa de su propia seguridad y felicidad. Creo que voy a llorar- Astrid llora cómicamente y Aki se ríe como loca -Estoy orgullosa de ambos, a pesar de que aun no supero lo de Aki besando a Camilo-

-¡Oye!- Camilo le da un golpe en la espalda a Astrid justo donde tenía una de sus heridas y Astrid lo ve con cara de "Te voy a matar" -Lo siento... ¡Perdoname la vida!-

-Chicos salgan.. Tengo que hablar a solas con Camilo- Ambos Signers corren como correcaminos y solo se escucha el despavorido grito de Camilo pidiendo ayuda..

.

.

.

 _-No pensé que fueras tan bueno como amante Saku- Dijo Stephany poniéndose una camiseta negra mientras estaba sentada en la cama de Saku y él parecía estar en trance súper profundo -¡Oh vamos! ¿Eres tan inocente que nunca habías visto a una mujer desnuda?-_

 _-¡Tú que crees Stephany!- Gritó Saku sentándose en su cama -No puedo creer que se tomara enserio lo de violarme- Stephany se rió y le dio un beso en los labios a Saku._

 _-Mira el lado positivo, al menos podrás decir que no morirás virgen- Saku torció los labios y suspiró dándose cuenta que en efecto; había firmado un trato con el diablo -¿Otra ronda mi Saku?-_

 _-Lo que tengo que hacer por proteger a Mindy y a Astrid-_

 _-Tomaré eso como un sí- Otro beso y otro se fueron dando dejando en claro que Saku no iba a dormir... Y Stephany tampoco... O tal vez sí._

 _._

 _-Twilight calmate, vas a hacer un hoyo en el suelo- Dijo Asuka intentando calmar a Twilight quien no paraba de dar vueltas en el suelo de donde estaba, estaba preocupada ya que no había sabido de su tío en un rato. Casi toda la tarde para ser específicos._

 _-¿Qué le pasa a Twilight?- Pregunta Edward acercándose a Asuka y ella le cuenta lo que estaba pasando -Oye Rose, calmate, Saku no es un niño para no saber lo que hace. Seguramente esta dormido._

 _-Ed tiene razón Twilight- Le da la razón Karl quien se unió junto con Hayley -Saku debe estar bien así que no te preocupes-_

 _-¡No me voy a calmar!- Explotó Twilight y todos se alejan de ella -¡Necesito verlo!-_

 _-Relajate chica- La intentó calmar Hayley posando su mano en la cabeza de la chica -Pareces un hámster en su rueda- Twilight lo ignora y sigue caminando -Sé que Saku es tú tío pero te preocupas por él como si fueras su novia- Eso fue lo que hizo que Twilight se detuviera y se dejara caer en el suelo pero de cara a éste._

 _-Saku estará ocupado con sus trabajos para la Dark Cup, es todo-_

 _-Pero...-_

 _-¡Nada de peros Twilight!-Sentenció Asuka y Twilight se levanta con ayuda de Karl- ¡Ya es tarde y mañana tienes que ir a tus prácticas con Carly en la D-Wheel! Así que ve a tu cuarto y no salgas de allí hasta mañana ¿De acuerdo?-_

 _-Sí. De acuerdo- Twilight suspiró y se fue caminando con Hayley de quien se despidió a medio camino y camino hasta llegar cerca de la habitación de su tío de donde se oían ruidos extraños y frases como :"Hasta el fondo, dame más duro, me encantas así de grande " y con la curiosidad de una chica de 13 años_ **(Carol- Como directamente nunca di edades en esta historia, lo deje así. Y ¿Por qué 13? Bueno, Lucero es 2 años mayor que Twilight y Lucero es 3 años menor que Astrid así que así son las cosas. Continuemos ;-) )** _se acercó a la puerta que estaba medio abierta y miró deseando no haber visto nada... Huyó de allí encerrándose en su cuarto y luego se fue a vomitar al baño de su cuarto -¡ MALDITA SEA ! ¿¡ TENÍA QUE VER ESO !?- Luego de terminar de vomitar se dio una ducha con agua fría, esas imágenes no saldrían de su cabeza en un tiempo..._

.

.

.

-Listo, ya llegué- Dijo Astrid apareciendo en la sala junto a Camilo y Chelsy y Danilo para hablar sobre que hacer -Hora de la misión-

-Lo siento señorita Astrid pero no podrá ir a una misión mientras este herida de tal magnitud- Dijo Fly seriamente y Astrid arquea una ceja extrañada.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunta Jack y Fly suspira.

-Verán, con las "Reinas" heridas, su magia no suele funcionar bien y si abusan pueden generarse más daño a ellas y después la magia se descontrole en ellas- Explicó Fly y todos se quejan -No se quejen, solo habrá que esperar un poco y ya todo va a pasar-

-¡Pero yo ya no quiero estar así!- Se quejó nuevamente Leo y todos se rieron por su voz -¡No se burlen!-

-Lo sentimos Leo pero... ¿Enserio crees que no funcione su magia Fly?- Le pregunta Lucero y Fly asiente.

-¿Enserio solo ustedes pueden abrir portales a otras dimensiones?- Pregunta Crow y Mindy queda pensativa -Por su cara sé que alguien más puede hacerlo-

-Creo que podemos intentar algo...- Todos miran extrañados a Astrid y esta suspira -Fly dijiste que no podíamos ir a la misión pero ¿Podemos al menos abrir el portal?-

-No-

-¿Fly?-

-De acuerdo si pueden pero como ustedes no van, ustedes tendrán que abrirlo para regresar desde aquí-

-No hay problema... El problema será ¿Quienes irán?...-

-Oigan- Interrumpe Luna quien no había dicho nada en un buen tiempo -No es por bajarles sus ganas de regresarnos a la normalidad pero prefiero que vayan Astrid y Mindy-

-¿Por?-

-Ellas saben mas de magia que nosotros, al menos hablando de Yusei, Jack, Crow y Aki. En cualquier caso que se necesite la magia nosotros estaríamos fritos-

-Luna tiene razón- Le da la razón Danilo a Luna -Y de nosotros, en cualquier caso es Lucero pero creo que ni ella nos sería útil ahora. Yo apoyo a Luna para esperar a que Mindy y Astrid se recuperen-

-¡Ah no! ¡Yo ya me cansé de estar así!- Protestó Chelsy cruzándose de brazo y Leo también se queja.

-Enserio que ustedes son tales para cuales- Susurró Astrid y Camilo se ríe.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Chelsy y Leo son los hiperactivos, quejumbrosos, los "grandiosos" y Danilo y Luna son lo contrario; ellos son tranquilos, razonadores y ellos sí son grandiosos-

-Tienes razón-

-Solo falta un padre y un par de anillos para casarlos- Al decir eso Camilo frunció el ceño y miro seriamente a Astrid.

-Eso ni de broma Astrid Ramos... Ni de broma-

-Tranquilo no te pongas celoso, ellos pronto tendrán que dejar el nido-

-¡Pero no a los 12 años Astrid!-

-Obvio que no ahora ¡baka!- Mientras esos dos discutían, los demás también lo hacían.

-¡Ya calmense todos!- Gritó Mindy poniéndose como la autoridad allí -La verdad yo apoyo a Luna y a Danilo-

-¡No se vale!- Protestan Leo y Chelsy.

-No es por favoritismo ni nada de eso. Ellos tienen razón, nosotras somos su "mayor" medio mágico para estas misiones así que mejor esperen a que no curemos parcialmente ¿Así si funcionara Fly?-

-Sí señorita Mindy-

-Pero...-

-¡Ya! Nada de perros Leo y Chelsy. Recuerden que Jack y Crow también tuvieron que esperar para volver a la normalidad- Los dos mencionados asienten y Leo y Chelsy se rinden -Bien ¡Ahora a dormir! Tengo sueño y ya casi es medianoche-

-¿A quien le toca patrulla hoy?- Pregunta Lucero y todos los guardinanes miran sin excepción a Camilo y a Astrid.

-¿Nosotros?-

-¡No a pericos del opalotes! Ustedes no han ido a una patrulla en 3 meses, yo se que casi no hay personas pero hay que cuidar de las pocas que quedan aquí- Dijo Claris con molestia y ambos se ríen.

-De acuerdo, nos rendimos. Nos toca patrulla a los dos- Astrid levanto sus manos a la altura de la cabeza en seña de rendición.

-¿Iras así de herida?- Pregunta Danilo y Astrid asiente -¿No es peligroso?-

-La verdad no lo es- Interviene Mindy y todos la ven extrañada -Las estrellas tenemos la capacidad de regenerarnos a gran velocidad pero veo que tú aun no has desarrollado esa habilidad enteramente-

-¿Enserio pueden hacer eso?-

-Miren ustedes mismos- Mindy se quitó la venda que cubría su herida y esta ya casi estaba cicatrizada -Lo ven-

-Wow- Musitan todos sorprendidos y Mindy suspira.

-Creo que aún debo enseñarte sobre las estrellas Astrid. Tienes mucho que aprender-

-Lo sé, lo sé-

-Oigan- Susurra Aki a Crow -¿Soy la única que notó que Astrid se cortó el cabello?-

-No eres la única pero no se lo cortaron bien- Le respondió Crow y luego se dirige a la castaña - Oye Astrid ¿Donde te cortaron el cabello? Porque creo que no son muy buenos en ello-

-¡¿Te cortaste el cabello?!- Preguntaron todos y Astrid comienza a jugar con uno de sus mechones.

-Sí... Pero ¡Fue un accidente! Por salvar a Mindy de los Dark Signers, un cuchillo me cortó el cabello y me cortó en la espalda-

-Pero te ves bien- Dice Luna mirando la imagen de la guardiana líder -Siempre me gusto tu cabello largo pero así también se te ve bien-

-Gracias pero ahora... Creo que Camilo y yo nos vamos-

-¿Por qué?-

-Si no te mueves, muevo a patadas de aquí ¿De acuerdo?-

-¿Podrías ser más sutil conmigo Astrid? Aveces siento que me odias-

-Aveces sí y aveces no. Muevete que no quiero terminar tarde la patrulla-

-Que amor se tienen los dos- Dijo con sarcasmo Mindy y ambos guardianes la fulminaron con la mirada -Ya tranquilos. Con tal que Camilo me cumpla nuestro trato, todos bien y felices-

-¿Qué trato eh Camilo?- Pregunta Chelsy, Danilo y Astrid y el mencionado se ríe nerviosamente.

-No es nada... Bueno vámonos mi amore ¡Adiós!- Jalando de un brazo a Astrid, Camilo escapó con ella del departamento y todos se carcajeaban al ver la despavorida huida de Camilo con Astrid.

-Camilo jamás tendrá remedio- Dijo entre risas Claris -Por más viejo y valiente que sea, cuando es algo que tiene que ver con la loca, es una tumba-

-Bueno, es porque enserio no puede decir nada sobre nuestros asuntos- Mindy seria como siempre, se aguantaba las ganas de reír -Bien linda platica pero...- Al levantarse de donde estaba, Mindy miró a todos los Signers dormidos en los sofás y los guardianes solo negaron con la cabeza -Bien ni modo, buenas noches chicos- Con magia los arropó con frazadas y los demás se fueron a dormir en los otros cuartos del departamento.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso Harris?!- Le pregunta furiosa Astrid -¡Casi me matas!-

-Lo siento Astrid pero, dijiste que querías terminar temprano la patrulla así que mejor así- Respondió divertido el castaño y la guardiana líder pone cara de "Ash" -No te molestes, tenía que hacerlo-

-Como sea. Tenemos que ir por la ciudad y Satélite, según Fly que suele merodear por todas partes; hay actividad en el antiguo reac... Camilo basta- Lo último hizo reír al "King of the Time" Ya que no iba a negar lo mucho que amaba mimar y abrazar a "su reina ".

-¿Decías?-

-Decía que Fly a visto que hay actividad en el antiguo reactor, en el antiguo Momentum-

-Ya ¿Vamos allí?-

-Me leíste la mente mi viejo amigo-

-¡No estoy viejo!-

-Viejo, canoso, sin dientes, arrugado o inválido... Yo siempre te voy a amar Alex-

-¡Astrid!-

-O ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Qué te diga Alex o Cami?-

-Creo que me quedo con Milo- Inquirió Camilo haciendo énfasis en ello -Bien ¿Nos vamos mi bella reina?-

-Claro mi fiel guardián-

 **(Sede del antiguo Momentum)**

-¿Con qué este es el antiguo reactor Ener-D?- Dijo Camilo notando como el reactor brillaba mientras Astrid inspeccionaba el lugar -No creo que haya algo extraño aquí Star-

-Yo no estaría tan seguro- Dijo Astrid tomando el cuadro intacto de los padres de Yusei -Oye Time ¿Los reconoces?-

-Son el señor y la señora Fudo, los padres de Yusei-

-Exacto pero... Hay algo en el que no me cuadra- Dijo Astrid inspeccionándolo seriamente -Este vidrio es nuevo, no es el original del cuadro-

-¿Como lo sabes?-

-Porque aquí en el suelo hay unos vidrios que...- Usando magia, Astrid logra armar un cuadro de vidrio del mismo tamaño del cuadro -Si los juntas bien... Alguien debió de haber cambiado el vidrio hace no mucho-

-Y yo creo saber porque- Susurró Camilo señalando el techo del lugar que estaba cubierto de telarañas y un hilo estaba en el cuadro -No te muevas- Camilo usando su bastón, logró desmantelar la trampa y junto a Astrid siguieron avanzando por las instalaciones del reactor hasta llegar a los "controles" de este donde todo parecía normal -Al parecer sigue sin haber algo interesante, esto es muy aburrido-

-Tranquilo. Algo debería de...- De manera extraña y por alguna razón inexistente, Astrid se tropieza en un pequeño pedazo de hilo; cayendo con Camilo en una escotilla y esta al abrirse los deja en una especie de tobogán -¿Por qué siempre me pasan estas cosas a mí?- Al terminar el tobogán, ambos guardianes terminan en un lugar parecido a una capilla, donde estaba todo cubierto de una especie de cristal azul -Es precioso-

-No tanto como tu mi amore-

-Lo digo enserio pero ¡¿Qué?!- En el momento que Astrid intenta moverse, no puede ya que una de sus piernas estaba encadenada al suelo y Camilo estaba en las mismas -¿Qué está pasando?-

-Pues te he capturado mí maldita enemiga- Se escuchó a lo lejos y Astrid reconoce esa voz...

-¿Stephany?-

-Así es querida, la única y la perfecta Stephany- Dijo la Dark Signer apareciendo de detrás de una de las columnas y al darse cuenta quién más estaba allí solo un chillido de alegría -¡Camilo mi amor! ¡Sabia que volverías a mí!- Dijo saltado encima del castaño y él pone cara de "otra vez no"

-¿Estás loca? ¡Jamás te amé!- Le grita Camilo intentando quitarse a Stephany de encima -¡¿Qué no entiendes que solo te use?!-

-No parecía mi Camilo. Si te encantaba cuando nos escapabamos de los entrenamientos y nos quedábamos solos- Aquella frase dicha con un tono seductor, hizo que a la guardiana líder le saliera una vena en su sien.

\- ¡¿Qué ustedes QUÉ?!-

-¡No es lo que piensas Astrid!- Protestó Camilo rojo como tomate ya que no sabía que pensaba la guardiana líder.

-¡Oh! ¿No le has dicho a la estúpida huérfana vendida? Y yo que pensé que ambos sabían TODO el uno del otro- Stephany parecía una niña de 5 años cuando hace travesuras -Camilo y yo, solíamos hacer muchas locuras cuando estábamos solos incluso casi hacernos el amor el uno al otro-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

-¡No le creas nena! Yo solo llegue a ese punto contigo-

-O pero me quisiste a mi también en tu cama Camilo- Stephany se rió como loca y ambos guardianes estaban en una situación algo incómoda.

-Como yo ya te había dicho- Un aura asesina cubre a Astrid y Stephany parece querer reír más -¡A ti no te quiere ni la basura!- De una manera impensable, Astrid logra darle una buena patada en la cara a Stephany mandándola a la pared -Y eso fue por lo que le hiciste a mi cabello ¡Puta!-

-Creo que mejor decidamos esto en un maravilloso duelo. Además necesito sus poderes de guardianes- Stephany se reincorporó y se limpio la sangre que salía de su labio -Solo que aquí habrán reglas. Cada vez que se reciba daño, por medio de estas cadenas el daño será real provocándole una descarga eléctrica, si yo gano me darán sus joyas de la verdad pero si yo pierdo me entregaré voluntariamente para que me hagan lo que quieran-

-No confió en ti Stephany- Dijo con total seriedad Astrid -Ya lo hicimos con Avalon y Valentina y nada. No te creo-

-Lo prometo. Por Camilo que esta aquí-

-¡TÚ SOLO A CAMILO TIENES EN LA BOCA!-

-Como sea ¿Listos?-

-Siempre-...

 _ **¡Duelo!**_

...

 **Carol- ¡Hasta aquí por hoy! Espero les haya gusta el capítulo, lamento si le doy mucho "protagonismo" a Camilo y Astrid pero hasta que publicó el cap me doy cuenta que casi todo se trata de ellos dos pero voy a intentar darle menos tiempo en pantalla.**

 **Grachi- Sí, ya el otro cap va a ser un poco más enfocado a los Dark Guardians (Después del duelo, el cual vamos a adelantar porque sí queremos hablar más de ellos) Y también queremos mostrar como eran las cosas en el pasado ya que hay muchos personajes de los cuales ustedes no saben nada como Mindy, Stephany y Avalon, Saku y muchos más así que probablemente el otro cap sea muuuuuy largo. De hecho ahora que volví a leer esto (Eso lo hago yo, Carol solo escribe) me morí de la risa por lo de Stephany violando a Saku y que Twilight los haya visto.**

 **Saku- ¡¿QUEEEEEEE?!**

 **Twilight- Sí ¡Cochinos sin escrúpulos!**

 **Camilo- Bienvenido a mi mundo Saku u.u**

 **Grachi- Si Saku a nuestro viejito favorito le toca lo mismo. Los malos no descansan... Y Astrid tampoco.**

 **Carol- Ignoren todo eso... Y les mandamos un saludo a Camilo Navas y Roxas Strife. Espero que tuvieran felices fiestas y yo la pase bien de no ser porque me picó una avispa en el brazo pero eso aquí no importa nada.**

 **Bueno con esto nos despedimos y les deseamos unos maravillosos días y somos el grupo de locos más querido (Mentira) y nos despedimos.**

 _ **¡Chao Chao Minna!**_

 **Fecha de edición- 6 de enero del 2019.**


	19. Recuerdos y Pasado

**Carol- ¡Hola y bienvenidos! Hoy con ustedes la continuación del fic.**

 **Grachi-Hoy con la finalización del duelo de los tortolitos y Stephany y muuuuchos recuerdos del pasado de los personajes. Ah y como ya paso tiempo desde que vimos el anime, no nos acordamos de los efectos del inmortal del cóndor y también hay un descontrol total con las edades aquí así que de antemano lamentamos la confusión ya que hasta a Carol le dificulta las cosas cuando ya las escribe.**

 **Carol- Sí. Y sin entrar en spoilers...**

 **¡Vamos a lo cool!**

 _ **The Signers Guardians**_

 _ **Cap 19- Recuerdos y Pasado**_

 **Stephany (3000 LP)-** ¡Mi turno! ¡Earthbound Wiracocha Razca ataca a Astrid directamente!-

 **Astrid-** ¡Ni loca Stephany! Al sacrificar a Star Healer desde mi mano el daño es reducido a 0-

 **Valentina-** Oh pero aun me queda el ataque de Dark Apocalypse Dragon **(2800 Atk)** y del cual no se puede negar su daño y si lo intentas recibes 100 puntos más ¡Dark Apocalypse Dragon ataca a Astrid! ¡Hellish Destruction! **(Astrid- 3500 LP = 700 LP)-** Después del ataque una descarga eléctrica atacó a Astrid dándole más daño -Termino mi turno-

 **Camilo (3900 LP)-** ¡Mi turno. Robo! Activo el efecto de la carta mágica Crystal Time que estaba boca abajo en mi campo, con ella puedo copiar el o los efectos de un monstruo del campo de mi adversario pagando 1000 de mis life points y dárselo a un monstruo en mi campo hasta el final del turno, pago 1000 life points y copio los efectos de Dark Apocalypse Dragon **(Camilo 3900 LP = 2900 LP)** Y le doy sus efectos a Infinity Time Dragon, gracias a uno de los efectos de Dark Apocalypse Dragon en mk dragón; puedo aumentar los lifes points de alguien en el duelo en 2000 o menos, le doy 1500 lifes points a Astrid **(Astrid= 700 LP= 2200 LP)** y te infrinjo esa cantidad en daño directo **(Stephany 3000 LP= 1500 LP)** pero al utilizar ese efecto se me niega la battle fase así que coloco una carta invertida. Termino i turno-

 **Astrid (2200 LP)-** ¡Mi turno. Robo!- La carta que Astrid sacó era la que estaba esperando -¡Activo la carta mágica polimerización! Fusiono a Star Healer y a Star Warrior ¡Fusion Summon! Aparece ¡Music Dragon! **(2300 Atk)** ¡Ahora activo la carta Accel Harmonious Alliance con ella selecciono de mi Campo a Heart Rose Star Dragon y a Music Dragon para ¡Que la armonía reine en el mundo y destruya al mal!- Astrid lanza al cielo una especie de cadena que toma la forma de un circulo donde los dragones dan una vuelta alrededor y se meten dentro de la cadena y esta se ilumina y se cierra hacia adentro -¡Accel Summon! ¡Deciende! ¡Harmony Dragon! **(3500 Atk)** Y ahora activo el efecto de Harmony Dragon, por cada monstruo que haya sido utilizado para su invocación gana la mitad de sus ataques combinados **(Harmony Dragon 3500 Atk= 5900 Atk)** ¡Harmony Dragon ataca directamente a Stephany! ¡Shooting Hope Light!-

 **Stephany-** ¡A mí no me va a ganar una maldita vendida! Activo la carta...-

 **Astrid-** Cuando Harmony Dragon ataca directamente las cartas trampas y mágicas no niegan su daño y ataque **(Stephany= 0 Ganadores Astrid y Camilo)** -Extrañaba hacer eso- Las cadenas que los mantenían separados los soltaron y Stephany estaba boca abajo en el suelo con humo saliendo de ella.

-¿Como sabías que activaría la carta boca abajo en su campo?-

-Intuición de Estrella y porque se me hacía raro que no la usara en todo el duelo- Dijo Astrid con una sonrisa y le da un abrazo a Camilo -Además extrañaba duelear a tu lado, si te puedo confesar algo; es que duelear con alguien más, no se compara a hacerlo contigo- Un bonito sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de la castaña al decir eso haciendo sonreír al castaño.

-Creo que concuerdo contigo-

-Ash... No alucinen lo que no tenemos los pobres- Dijo Stephany intentando levantarse pero se cae y Astrid la ayuda a reincorporarse -Gracias huérfana... ¡Hey!-

-Era parte del trato- La castaña sonrió triunfal mientras le ponía unas esposas mágicas -Taquilla no hacen daño pero tienen GPS, son indestructibles y sí intentas dañarlas te darán descargas .eléctricas o si no te cortaran. Miento, obviamente no le pondría esas cosas a unas esposas a menos que quisiera matarte cosa que aun no quiero-

-Loca- Murmuró Stephany haciendo un puchero y camina junto a los guardianes fuera de allí -Realmente creciste mucho. No es que este orgullosa pero, Mindy siempre tuvo razón que cambiarías y te volverías una gran mujer, me alegró por ti-

-Bien ¿Gracias?-

-¿No hayas raro qué me haya entregado así por así?-

-Como te conozco desde que eras niñas, se que eres de palabra Stephany- Inquirió Astrid caminando al lado de la Dark Signer -Jamás te echas para atrás cuando haces un trato-

-Como sea ¿De cuanto será mi tortura?-

-Depende. Hasta que me digas lo que sabes- Stephany miró de mala gana a Astrid y Camilo solo las miraba en silencio.

-¿Y tú Harris? ¿Como están tus sobrinos? ¿Los convertidos?-

-Tranquilos, algo asustados por lo que les hiciste- Habló calmado teniendo poco contacto con ella.

-¡¿Como suspiste que fui yo?!-

-Gracias a mis poderes de la manipulación del tiempo pude viajar al pasado para saber que pasó realmente con ellos y porque Mindy y Fly lo dijeron. Las escuché hablando de ti; es todo-

-Wow- Musitó la peliblanca y suspiró -Veo que ustedes si se toman enserio lo de ser guardianes. Con los nuestros no es lo mismo-

-Eso lo hablaremos después ¿Tienes hambre? No tengo planes de matarte pero tampoco de tratarte muy mal- Dijo Astrid mirando de reojo a Stephany -En estos momentos eres muy valiosa para nosotros ya que eres lo más pronto al enemigo que tenemos... Además de Saku-

-¿Enserio Saku se lleva bien con ustedes?- Pregunta Stephany un tanto confunda ¿Realmente confiaban en Saku como Avalon confiaba en él?

-Con la mayoría menos con Camilo- Aquello hizo a Camilo torcer la boca en un gesto que denotaba asco.

-¿Qué pasó entre esos dos?-

-No por aburrirte, ambos están enamorados de mí y en navidad hice que los dos se besaran- Extrañamente ambas hablaban como si fueran amigas del alma y Camilo miraba todos con cierto terror.

 _-"Dúo de locas"-_ Pensó para reírse internamente y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aparecer en casa de la castaña donde todos estaban dormidos en los sofás de la sala, Astrid mágicamente los mando a sus casas para que durmieran mejor y los guardianes también dormían en las otras habitaciones del departamento **(Grachi- La casa de Astrid es una especie de penhouse así que es bastante grande, tiene 5 cuartos en todo ese lugar... No pregunten "magia de estrella" ¡Regresemos!)** y Camilo se fue a ver como estaban cada uno de los guardianes y Mindy y de paso a curar a Fly, además sabía que Astrid podría manejar lo que venía con Stephany por eso les dio privacidad.

-Ponte cómoda Stephany ¿Tienes hambre?-Repitió la pregunta que había hecho en el camino para llegar allí.

-¿Me darás de comer?-

-Sí quieres- Astrid se encogió de hombros - No te estoy obligando, aunque seas nuestra prisionera no quiero que te sientas así-

-Gracias- Susurró Stephany y se dejó caer en uno de los amplios sofás dándose cuenta que las esposas se estiraban pero si lo hacía mucho, le provocaban una descarga eléctrica -Eres astuta-

-Gracias- Dijo Astrid mientras se quitaba su capa y la dejaba tirada por allí -Toma- Le dio un plato con un sándwich a Stephany junto a un vaso de jugo de naranja -No sé si ustedes al igual que nosotros comen, tomando en cuenta que ustedes los Dark Signers están muertos pero me arriesgo a que sea un error darte esto-

-Gracias y tranquila, primera; esta vez todos los Dark Signers están vivos y los inmortales terrestres solo tomaron posesión de sus cuerpo, segunda; te agradezco que te preocupes por mí y tercero ¡Dejáme comer!- Stephany algo desconfiada comenzó a comer el sándwich que le había preparado la guardiana líder y luego se lo come rápido ya que le gustaba y tenía mucha hambre -Cocinas rico Carolina-

-Gracias, Mindy me enseñaba estas cosas en su tiempo libre- Una gota cayó de la cabeza de la castaña al ver el apetito de la Dark Signer -¿Tanta hambre tenías?-

-La verdad no recuerdo la última vez que comí bien, nosotros no pasamos de pan, arroz y agua. Hay muy poca comida allá y tratamos de mantenernos con magia-

-Vaya, eso es muy duro pero ustedes lo buscaron al unirse al mal- Astrid hizo mucho énfasis en "unirse al mal" y Stephany tomó un poco de jugo -¿Esto era lo que buscaban?-

-No- Susurró Stephany y miró a Astrid -Realmente, después de pensar que moriría en aquella expedición con el Dragón Acorazado, sinceramente creí que ese debía de ser mi fin pero Avalon usando magia de la cual incluso yo como su hermana desconocía, me salvó pero con la condición que tendría que ayudarlo en sus planes nuevamente ya que... El era Dark Guardian desde muchísimo antes que todos nosotros-

-¿Qué planes?-

-Avalon cambió mucho cuando pensó en unirse a la tropa de reclutas para el trono y la Legión de Guardianes, se volvió un mafioso muy temido y el me había dicho que había matado a los padres de una de ustedes... La tal Claris... Bueno, de allí; Avalon cambió más y más. Obsesionándose con el poder y la fama, luego de aliarse con ¿Nightmare? Creo que así se llamaba o se llama, como sea. Ella le dio las cartas de los inmortales junto con los nuevos y después de perder la carrera con tigo, decidió llevar a cabo su plan, de hecho esto pasó años antes de la carrera por el trono... Más o menos 9 años...

 _ **(Flashbacks)**_

" _-¡Avalon-Onichan no hagas eso! ¡Puede salir muy mal!- Gritaba una pequeña Stephany al mirar la vacía mirada de su hermano mayor después de haber visto lo que pasaba -Avalon... No me dejes sola-_

 _-Jamás lo haré hermanita pero ¡Es hora de mi venganza a ese mundo insignificante! Y tú me vas a ayudar-_

 _-¡¿YO?! ¡¿Qué quieres de mí?!-_

 _-Serás mi secuaz y ayudante- Avalon sin decir nada le da la carta del Inmortal terrestre Wiracocha Razca y una luz negra cubre a Stephany dándole lugar a una Dark Signer -Ahora serás la reina del mal ¡Juntos derrotaremos a las estrellas!-_

 _-Sí... Onichan- Stephany siguió a Avalon hasta el portal que estaba en el campanario de ese lugar que no conocía pero sabía que allí era uno de los portales a ese lugar, matando a los guardias y entrando de nueva cuenta al reino del cual había sido expulsado..._

.

 _-¡Ed, mi amor! ¡Apresurate con las cosas! Llegaremos tarde por Chelsy y Danilo a casa de mi madre- Gritaba Asuka impaciente mientras Edward cargaba con unas enormes bolsas de cosas de su novia, pero estaba a punto de estallar en ira, estaban "jugando" a que Asuka era una gran estrella de la música y Edward su guardaespaldas._

 _-"Súper estrella famosa tenías que ser"- Pensó quejándose Edward mientras metía las cosas en el auto falso, un dolor en su pecho se hace presente y escucha una voz..._

 _-"Ahora serás mi marioneta... Reinemos en el infierno "-_

 _-Sí y las sombras gobernaran este patético lugar- Una luz negra cubre a Edward y se transforma en un Dark Guardian y su novia pasa por lo mismo, tomando camino buscando a Avalon y Stephany..._

 _._

 _-¡Flash! ¡Deja de ver tanto a la joven Lucero! Se te van a salir los ojos muchacho- Decía un hombre canoso con una larga barba de ojos verdes regañando a Flash quien no paraba de ver a una pequeña Lucero de unos 7 años que jugaba con Astrid, Claris y Twilight -Se ve que estas enamorado de ella y mucho-_

 _-¡Papá no digas esas cosas!- Susurró Flash un tanto avergonzado -Ella es una princesa y yo en un futuro seré regente real. Jamás podría fijarse en mí- El anciano se rió de su hijo y se dio cuenta que su otro hijo tambien miraba con amor a la otra hermana -Además, Karl esta en las misma que yo, al parecer a el también le gusta Twilight-_

 _-Ya lo note Flash, hablaré con él- El anciano se acercó a su otro hijo quien miraba con devoción a una pequeña e indefensa Twilight -Veo que a ti también te llama la atención la hija menor de Mindy, tú y tu hermano están en las mismas-_

 _-Como sea papá... Iré a ver los pergaminos y las plumas nuevas que pediste- De modo de escape, tuvo que usar esa escusa para que su padre no hablará de esas cosas, caminaba por los extensos pasillo del Castillo De La Luz como lo habían denominado los primeros pobladores del Reino de las Estrellas, iba tranquilo y en silencio hasta que escuchó un zumbido terrible y luego escucha una voz..._

 _-"Deja a estos patéticos hombres y unete al verdadero rey"-_

 _-Que el mal gobierne para siempre- Una luz negra cubrió a Karl y tomó su forma de Dark Guardian y desapareció para buscar a Avalon y los demás..._

.

 _-¿Te duele mucho Twilight?- Le pregunta Lucero preocupada mirando las lastimadas rodillas de su hermana._

 _-La verdad "Snif" arde "snif" mucho- Decía entre sollozos Twilight quien estaba sentada en el suelo y sus amigas en un círculo alrededor de ella._

 _-¿Qué pasa chicas?- Pregunta un Camilo adolescente acercándose al pequeño grupo._

 _-Twilight se cayó y se raspó las rodillas- Le explicó Claris a Camilo y el revisa los raspones de Twilight._

 _-Necesito unas cosas para curarte. Ya vuelvo y no se muevan- Las niñas asintieron y el adolescente se fue a buscar lo que necesitaba._

 _-Camilo es muy buena onda ¿No crees Astrid?- Le pregunta Lucero a Astrid y ella asiente._

 _-La verdad lo poco que lo conozco, es muy buena persona, suele cuidar se mí cuando Mindy esta muy ocupada con sus trabajos de reina, además es muy guapo-_

 _-¡Qué asco Astrid! Tienes 9 años Astrid ¿Como te vas a enamorar de un viejito como Camilo?-_

 _-Dicen que: "Una pasa entre más vieja es más dulce es su sabor"- Respondió sonriendo Astrid y Lucero se burla diciendo que esta enamorada de él._

 _-Ya volví- Anunció Camilo e inmediatamente comenzó a curar a Twilight -Ten más cuidado Twilight, pudiste haberte hecho más daño-_

 _-Lo sé y gracias por preocuparte por mi Camilo- Agradeció Twilight mientras se limpiaba sus lágrimas con sus manos._

 _-¿Qué pasó aquí?- Pregunta Hayley apareciendo_ **(Aquí Hayley es mayor que todas menos que Camilo)**

 _-Fue un accidente Hayley-san, por accidente empuje a Twilight y ella se lastimó pero Camilo la esta curando...- Explicó Astrid con la cabeza gacha -Lo siento mucho Twilight- Se disculpó Astrid mirando a la pelinegra._

 _\- No hay problema, fue un accidente como tu dijiste- Twilight ya curada le da un abrazo a Astrid -Acepto tus disculpas, además eres como una hermana mayor para mí como lo es Lucero-_

 _-Gracias y deberías ir a lavarte las manos y la cara o sino Mindy podría regañarte y no quiero eso-_

 _-Claro Astrid- Hayley se acercó a las dos niñas y les revolvió el cabello -Yo llevaré a Twilight a su habitación mientras tu sigue jugando con los demás ¿De acuerdo?-_

 _\- De acuerdo Hayley-san- La pequeña castaña se fue a jugar con sus amigas y con Camilo mientras Hayley cargaba a Twilight._

 _-Ya llegamos a tu cuarto- Anunció Hayley con una sonrisa mientras bajaba a Twilight al suelo pero ésta estaba con la mirada perdida -¿Estas bien Twilight?-_

 _-La oscuridad reinará en este insignificante mundo- Una luz negra cubrió a Twilight dejando ver a la Dark Guardian y Hayley queda horrorizada._

 _-¿Twilight? ¿Estás bien?- Hayley al intentar acercarse a Twilight pero ésta desaparece y Hayley escucha una voz..._

 _-"Recupera tu tiempo y sé grandiosa y poderosa"-_

 _-Y jamás seré como las demás, seré ¡imparable!- Hayley también se transforma en Dark Guardian y desaparece..._

.

 _-Ash... Con este dinero no me ajusta ni para los chicles. Creo que mejor seré youtuber- Se quejó Valentina revisando su ganancia de su "show"... Trabajaba en un striptease como bailarina exótica conocida como "Diamond Queen" Ella solía ser la favorita de los clientes por su desempeño en el ámbito aunque solía ser catalogada como "una cualquiera" "una suripanta" "Una prostituta" y eso le molestaba y que a ella le gustaba su trabajo y no le molestaba que la vieran bailar -Creo que con esto solo me ajusta para la comida de hoy y mañana ¿Qué voy a hacer?-_

 _-"Demostrarle a todos que eres la mejor y que puedes vivir como una reina "-_

 _-¿Quien me habla?-_

 _-"Él que te hará ser reconocida y famosa... Una verdadera reina. Solo unete al verdadero rey y serás poderosa... "-_

 _-Claro que sí y patearle el trasero a los idiotas inferiores- Una luz negra cubre a Valentina y ésta desaparece instantáneamente para reunirse con los demás..._

 _._

 _-Les doy la bienvenida a la Legión de los Guardianes Oscuros- Decía Avalon a los otros seis encapuchados y unas falsas sonrisas aparecen en sus rostros pero Stephany lucia preocupada -¡Nosotros mandaremos en el mundo y nada ni nadie nos va a parar! Pero necesito que ustedes estén encubiertos hasta el día de la gloria... Hasta entonces no recordarán nada de esto. Hasta entonces, Dark Guardians- En un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos estaban donde estaban sin recordar nada pero sabiendo que su corazón y alma habían sido corrompidos..._

 _ **(Fin de los Flashbacks)**_

-Y así comenzó todo, yo siempre supe que lo que Avalon hacía era una sentencia para todos- Finalizó Stephany mientras terminaba con su comida -Luego paso algo que hizo que todos nos olvidáramos de que realmente éramos y lo recordamos hasta que Avalon fue expulsado del Reino De Las Estrellas-

-Vaya... ¡ NO PUEDO CREER QUE AVALON HAYA HECHO ESO !- Gritó Astrid un tanto furiosa -Es un...- Se contuvo por lo que iba a decir ya que a pesar de ser un hijo de puta. No podía hablar de el así frente de su hermana -Lo siento pero, pudiste decirme esto antes y todo esto no habría pasado-

-Recuerda que dije que no podía hablar de nada ya que no lo recordaba pero, cambiando de tema...- Astrid mira extrañada a Stephany y ésta pone cara de cachorrito -¡¿TIENES MÁS SANDWICHES?!-

-Te daré los que quieras si cooperas conmigo _"No puedo creer que la comida mueve a esta mujer... Pero puedo abusar de ella mientras este aquí dándole comida"_ \- Lo haré, lo haré pero ¡Dame comida!-

-Tranquila ya te traigo más comida- Astrid se fue a la cocina donde le preparó más comida a Stephany y al dársela, la Dark Signer era una fiera hambrienta -Bien mientras comes dime ¿Para que quiere Avalon el Corazón De Estrella?- Stephany tragó lentamente y miraba a el otro sándwich que le había dado Astrid y suspiró.

-Avalon lo quiere para mí. Su plan concretamente es quitarles sus poderes y dárselos a si mismo, me dejaría el Corazón De Estrella para que fuera yo la Reina De Las Estrellas y el pudiera usarme para corromper la magia blanca y destruirla-

-Esos son sus planes- Susurró Astrid y suspira -Dijiste algo sobre esa ¿Nighrmare? ¿Quien es?-

-Ninguno de nosotros la conoce, solo Avalon la conoce. Ella se denomina "La Reina de las Pesadillas " Pero sé que ella es la que ha planeado todo esto -

-Veo que ustedes aún conservan su amistad después de todo lo que paso y está pasando- Dijo Mindy quien estaba en el marco de la puerta de la cocina -Me sorprende que estés aquí Stephany, pero yo confió en mis muchachos y ellos saben capturar bien a su presa-

-Veo que a pesar de estar tanto tiempo en el medallón no te afectó Mindy, sigues siendo la misma- Dijo Stephany y la pelinegra se ríe -Por cierto, Saku quiere verte pero Avalon lo tiene trabajando en la Dark Cup- Al recordar algunas travesuras que había hecho prefirió no dar más detalles de Saku -Aunque mi hermano sigue muy mal después de su duelo con Astrid, la verdad siempre supe que seria un fracaso pero, él dijo que no volvería a hacer algo que implicara volarte en pedazos-

-Él mismo se lo buscó, yo no le dije "Vuelame en pedazos" - Inquirió molesta Astrid y Mindy se ríe -Pero eso también me costó que me descubrieran e hiciera un hechizo para borrarles la memoria-

-Dime Mindy- Cambia de tema Stephany dirigiéndose a Mindy -¿Siempre ocurrían estas cosas en el pasado?-

-Más de lo que piensas... De hecho también tiene mucho que ver con Avalon-

-¿Enserio?-

-Sí, él y yo fuimos novios- Mindy siente un terrible escalofrío al decir eso y pone cara de asco - Mis padres y los tuyos tienen o tenían una buena relación pero yo supe que lo mío con Avalon jamás avanzaría y además yo me enamore de alguien más-

-Sí Avalon me contaba eso mientras escapabamos de ti y la antigua Legión de Guardianes-

-Siempre miré a Avalon como mi mejor amigo pero luego me di cuenta que lo amaba pero después de ser novios, encontré el amor... Del cual ustedes me alejaron- Lo último, Mindy lo dijo molesta y Stephany se encoje de hombros -Después de eso, mis padres al ver que yo sería la Reina de Las Estrellas, necesitaban casarme antes de coronarme; yo obviamente quería casarme con mi verdadero amor pero Avalon le metió en la cabeza que me casaran con Federico, ellos aceptaron pero entre él y yo ¡No pasó nada! Admito que por eso tuve que serle infiel con Alex y de allí nacieron Lucero y Twilight-

-Alto allí- Interrumpió Astrid algo espantada -Nos estas diciendo ¿Qué además de ser infiel, Lucero y Twilight son hijas de... Alex?-

-Sí, ya que entre Federico y yo no había nada de eso, tuve que hacer lo que hice, él jamás supo que ellas no son sus hijas y ellas tampoco sabían que él no era su padre-

-Tienes muchos secretos un tanto oscuros eh Mindy- Dijo Stephany algo incómoda -Pero bueno ahora que lo recuerdo ¿Tu conoces a una tal... Nightmare?-

-¡¿NIGHTMARE?!- Grita un tanto exaltada Mindy y Stephany asiente -Esa escoria ¡¿QUÉ SABES DE ELLA?!- Dijo tomando sin mucha delicadeza a Stephany.

-Nada pero ¿Quien es ella?- La voz de Stephany tembló un momento al ver la actitud de la pelinegra.

-Mindy, relájate. Y no maltrates a Stephany, es parte del trato- Astrid como puede intenta calmar a Mindy y termina quitándola de allí con magia -A ver Mindy ¿Quién es Nightmare?-

-Ella es una maldita escoria del universo. Ella fue la peor amenaza que tuvimos la antigua Legión De Guardianes. Verán Nightmare es como lo dice su nombre es una pesadilla, nosotros desconocemos como se volvió como es ahora pero lo que si sabemos es que propaga su virus por el universo, sumergiendo a reinos enteros de pesadillas, nosotros terminamos derrotándola, atrapándola en una gota de vacío infinito que la mantendría alejada de todos pero, nosotros terminamos por borrar todo recuerdo de ella ¿Como ustedes saben de ella?-

-Avalon tiene contacto con ella, al parecer fue ella quien le dio las cartas a Avalon para revivir a los Dark Signers y crear a los Dark Guardians-

-Ya suponía que de donde había hallado esas cartas- Mindy suspira y bosteza - Ya es tarde, pasan de las 3 de la mañana y tenemos que seguir entrenando-

-Tienes razón- Astrid mira la hora en el reloj de la cocina -Bien Stephany, dormiras en la habitación libre del fondo y en la mañana seguiremos interrogandote ¿Okey?-

-Okey- Las tres mujeres se van a dormir y ya verían en la mañana que más pasaría...

 _ **(Ya en la mañana)**_

-¡Buenos días despierten todos!- Astrid y Mindy con su costumbre de levantar a los demás con métodos militares, hacían que todos quisieran arrojarles cualquier cosa para que pudiesen dormir pero el que siempre tenía problemas para despertar era el viejito de Camilo.

-A Camilo ya le pesa la vejez- Bromea Claris mientras se servía su desayuno, los demás se ríen y Astrid frunce el ceño-Bien Astrid, como buena futura esposa del viejito debes ir a despertarlo-

-¡Todavía no pienso casarme!- Gritó espantada Astrid sonrojada -Y creo que Camilo tampoco piensa en eso, no creo que sea hora de consumar algo y además... E.. Entre Camilo y yo no hay nada- Finalizó la castaña sonrojada y le da una disimulada mirada al anillo que Camilo le había dado en navidad.

-Sí claro Astrid, seguramente en unos días te diremos tía- Bromeó Chelsy y todos nuevamente se ríen -Aunque si serías una gran tía Astrid, nosotros te queremos mucho-

-Gracias... Pero lo digo enserio, prefiero mi vida en la que estoy soltera y feliz con la vida que llevo a su lado- Todos soltaron un "Awww" ya que les parecía "adorable" el ver con un aire diferente a Astrid...

-Buenos días- Stephany apareció con una camisa de botones a cuadros negra y morada y con mangas encima de los codos, unos shorts de jeans y tenis negros; se notaba su marca de Dark Signer y todos al verla sacaron sus artefactos mágicos y defendieron a Astrid y a Mindy muestras Stephany lucía azorada y muy asustada.

-¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ ESCORIA?!- Gritaron todos molestos y más Chelsy y Danilo ya que sabían que ella los había convertido, Stephany levantó sus manos mostrando sus esposas y Astrid interviene antes que le hagan algo.

-Chicos calmense... Ella esta aquí por que esta...-

-¡Infiltrada!-

-¡NOOOOOO! Está capturada por nosotros, ella está aquí de manera voluntaria y ella nos esta dando información sobre los planes de Avalon- Todos se calman momentáneamente y Stephany suspira aliviada -Y por eso esta esta esposada para que no pueda escapar-

-Interesante- Todos sonríen desafiantes pero antes que alguno diera un paso, Astrid los detiene poniendo Espada Carmesí entre ellos y Stephany -¡Astrid!-

-Sí alguno se mueve lo parto a la mitad y esto también aplica a ti Stephany- Todos los guardianes bajaron sus armas y prefirieron sentarse a desayunar y Stephany se sienta al lado de Lucero pero ninguno de los guardianes bajan su guardia -Chicos, ya, enserio, relajense. Si las miradas mataran; Stephany ya estuviera muerta-

-¡Hey!- Se quejaron todos y la peliblanca lucia muy incómoda -Dime Stephany ¿Como se siente tu ahora vida?- Comenzó Lucero una conversación forzada mientras comían.

-No es tranquila del todo, entrenamos... Bueno al menos yo para la Dark Cup, los demás no se toman muy enserio esto-

-¿Quieres decir que nos toman como oponentes fáciles?- Pregunto algo molesta Claris y Stephany asiente -Genial... Bola de desgraciados-

-¡Hey Claris! ¡Basta!- La reprende Mindy - Que no se te olvide que entre esos "desgraciados" están mi hija, los padres de Chelsy, Hayley y Karl, ellos no son malos como Valentina o Avalon-

-Lo sé y lo siento- Claris le dedica una fría mirada a Stephany y suspira -Pero... Aveces olvido que por Avalon estamos en estas-

-¡Pero mi hermano no lo hace porque quiere Claris!- Le contesta furiosa Stephany mirando con ojos severos a Claris -¡Entiendo que nos odies por lo que estamos haciendo pero no tienes derecho a hablar si no sabes porqué lo hacemos!-

-¡Al menos nosotros no los miramos como menos o inofensivos! ¡Ya pasamos muchas cosas por ustedes y aún ¿tú me dices que no lo hacen de gusto?!-

-Al menos yo no busco hacerle daño a las personas porque reconozco mis errores, y no busco venganza en cada persona que me encuentro- Ante aquello Claris estuvo a milisegundos de darle un buen golpe a Stephany pero Astrid vuelve a detener la disputa.

-Claris ya calmate... No tienes derecho a referirte a nuestros enemigos así. Sé que te dejas llevar por lo que Avalon le hizo a tus padres pero no tienes que desquitarte con todos- Claris se puso roja de ira y se volvió a sentar comiendo molesta su desayuno, un incómodo ambiente se formó en la mesa tanto que Danilo, Chelsy y Lucero comieron rápido y se adelantaron a ir a la ciudad donde entrenaban, Claris terminó unos minutos después y se fue aun molesta dejando a Astrid, Mindy y Stephany solas y sin señales de Camilo :v -Lo siento Stephany, sé que ya veías venir eso pero... Claris es así y siempre que hay algo involucrado con Avalon cambia completamente-

-Tranquila Carolina, sé que es normal odiar a alguien que se mete con alguien de su familia- Stephany suspiro y limpió una solitaria lágrima de sus ojos -Cambiando de tema ¿Donde está Camilo? No ha venido a desayunar-

-Él es así desde que le propuse que viviera aquí con el resto de los guardianes, con Mindy, Fly y conmigo. Una vez sale el sol, no despierta y duerme de más- Stephany se rió y Mindy también -Creo que iré a despertarlo, como siempre- Astrid terminó su desayuno y fue a la habitación del viejo durmiente.

-¿Astrid y Camilo siguen siendo los mismos de antes?- Le pregunta Stephany curiosa a Mindy y ésta niega con la cabeza -¿Qué les pasa? Pensé que se amaban mucho-

-Ambos tienen sus problemas pero... Ambos se aman en silencio, buscan la oscuridad para estar juntos ya que les incomoda que los vean juntos, ellos tienen sus obvios problemas de pareja pero buscan perdonarse... En su tiempo pero lo hacen- Finalizó Mindy tomando su taza y sonriendo -Ellos se complementan y buscan protegerse el uno al otro-

-Lo vi de cerca durante su duelo, ambos buscan protegerse aunque discuten cada segundo pero... Se sacrifican por el otro sin pensarlo dos veces- Stephany sonrió triste y se puso a pensar en Saku -Pensé que había encontrado el amor con Camilo pero creo que mi corazón cambio de dueño...-

-¿Puedo saber quien es el afortunado?-

-Aún no... Pero te sorprenderá quien es- Mindy arqueo una ceja y Stephany prefirió ya no hablar y siguió su desayuno en silencio...

.

-Camilo ¿Estás despierto?- Astrid estaba frente la puerta de la habitación de Camilo, dudando en entrar, no recibió de Camilo y entró en silencio mirando una ordenada habitación pero... Una desordenada cama donde solo se miraba al viejito tranquilo dormido en la cama -Camilo... Mi amor, despierta ya es tarde-

-Cinco minutos más mi amore- Balbuceó Camilo y a la castaña le salto una vena en la sien.

-Camilo... ¡DESPIERTA IDIOTA! ¡NO TENGO TODO EL DÍA IMBÉCIL!- Astrid le dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda al viejo durmiente y éste despertó de mala gana.

-¿Por qué eres así conmigo mi reina?- Camilo miró de mala gana a su "novia" pero igual le dio un beso.

-Camilo ya es tarde, tenemos que ir a entrenar y... Sabes que no quiero que los chicos sospechen-

-Tú eres la que quiere mantener el hecho que eres mi novia, solo lo saben Yusei, Aki y Mindy ¿Por qué quieres mantenerlo todavía así?-

-Porque... No estamos en tiempo de romances, hay que entrenar, volver a la normalidad a todos y todo y luego ya podemos casarnos felices- Dijo Astrid algo sonrojada y le da un beso fugaz a Camilo -Te amo pero... Mi responsabilidad como la Reina De Las Estrellas es primero-q

-Lo sé mi amore y lamento haberte hecho venir a despertarme, me doy un baño e iré a desayunar ¿Okey?-

-De acuerdo mi viejito favorito- Ambos se dan un largo beso aunque no sería lo único largo... Cambiemos de escenario :v O-O

 _ **(Minutos más tarde)**_

-Bien chicos y Stephany, hoy iremos por la cura para Chelsy y Danilo- Todos estaban allí **(Incluidos los Signers)** para llevar a cabo el plan -Mindy y yo intentaremos algo que sí falla, tendremos que usar el plan "B"- Las "Reinas" se miran y se toman de la mano y con la mano libre toman la Espada Carmesí, una luz roja envuelve las manos agarradas y en un momento la Espada Carmesí se divide en dos solo que la que tenía Mindy era más una daga y el Corazón De Estrella también estaba dividido en dos -Bien Crow, Lucero y Stephany irán conmigo Jack y Claris irán con Mindy y los demás estarán informándonos de lo que pasé ¿De acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo- Dijeron los demás que se quedaban y los convertidos estaban impacientes -¡Tengan cuidado todos!-

-Lo tendremos chicos y volveremos con la cura- Dijo Mindy al momento que ella y Astrid ponían su sangre en la espada y daga carmesí y decían el nombre respectivo de su Mini-Mundo correspondiente... -Listo, vámonos...-

.

.

.

 _-¿Alguien sabe donde está Stephany?- Pregunta Avalon quien ya estaba 100% curado mientras buscaba con la vista a su hermana menor._

 _-Seguramente debe estar en la capilla en el Momentum- Dijo Saku algo preocupado por la peliblanca -Dijo que estaría allí un tiempo y volvería cuando quiera-_

 _-Como sea... Mis aliados y sirvientes- Comenzó Avalon a hablar a los Dark Signers y Guardians -Ya se acerca el baile de la luna de sangre_ **(Referencia al eclipse y luna de sangre que se dará este mes)** _y el comienzo para nuestro plan... Ese baile marcará el inició para la Dark Cup pero los guardianes la pasarán mal-_

 _-Sí señor Avalon-_

 _-A partir de hoy quiero que comencemos a entrenar más y ya que no había revelado quien es mi Dark Signer, hoy les presento a Malon_ **(Carol- Ella es el OC de Malon630 quien comentó el cap pasado y ella será la nueva Dark Signer con la marca de la araña)** _La chica se quitó su capucha y la lanzó lejos mostrando a una chica de estatura media, cabello pelirrojo a la altura de la espalday sus ojos eran color morado, vestía una camisa roja de tirantes y encima una chaqueta negra, pantalones capris debajo de la rodilla y tenis negros, se veía calamda aunque no todo lo que se ve, es lo que es..._

 _-Ahora sí comenzará la verdadera batalla- Dijo Malon y luego desapareció entre la oscuridad..._

 **Carol- Hasta aquí por hoy, espero les haya gustado y se hayan divertido y hayan disfrutado, en el otro cap ya se conseguirá la cura ya que me he dado cuenta que ya van 2 capítulos y no he curado a Danilo ni a Chelsy cuando no pasa más de 1 cap y perdón si deje un poco abierto el final del cap pero era para ya introducir a Malon quien dejo su OC en la sección de review así que si quieren saber sobre su OC lean su review.**

 **Grachi- Hoy dejaste muchas cosas abiertas Carol... El pasado de Mindy, la relación de Camilo y Astrid, de quien está ahora enamorada Stephany, quien es la nueva Dark Signer y su relación con Avalon, quien es Nightmare, el odio de Claris, el origen de Lucero y Twilight... Ya no sé que nombrar pero hay historia para rato...**

 **Carol- La verdad es parte de este arco de la historia ya que lo lo divido así. Bueno le mando un saludo a Camilo Navas y Malon630 por dejar su review. Camilo ya leí y comenté tu crossover de Arc-V y Zexal, muy buena introducción y ya espero mi aparición y la continuación del fic y a Malon, gracias por dejar a tu OC y este es Earthbound God y por tanto su Dark Signer aunque esta el detalle del deck así que dejo dos opciones ya que pronto aparecerá en batalla. Opción uno-) Yo me invento el deck como la mayoría de mis OCs o Opción dos-) Me mandas un deck para yo buscarlo y dejarlo como tu deck de personaje.**

 **Grachi- Bueno chicos nos despedimos y Carol se va ya que se quebró una muela en la mañana y escribió esto algo adolorida pero estará bien... Bueno con esto nos despedimos somos Carol y Grachi y nos despedimos...**

 _ **¡Chao Chao Minna!**_

 **Fecha de edición- 12 de Enero del 2019**


	20. Amor en el Aire, Secuestro e Infiltració

**Carol- Hola y bienvenidos a la continuación.**

 **Grachi-¿Nunca te cansas de escribir? Chicos. Inmediatamente después de publicar, comienza a escribir un cap nuevo.**

 **Carol- Lo hago porque ahora tengo tiempo y porque así no pierdo tanto tiempo, aquí solo mostraré algunas partes de la misión (En todo caso solo de Mindy ya que no quiero darle tanto protagonismo a los demás y porque ya necesito enfocarme en alguien más) ya que es muuuuuuy largo todo en sí y al final del fic les tengo noticias buenas y malas. Pero eso no es lo que importa aquí así que...**

 **¡Vamos a la carga!**

 _ **The Signers Guardians**_

 _ **Capítulo 20- Amor en el Aire,**_ _ **Secuestro e**_ _ **Infiltración**_

-Bien llegamos Jack y Claris- Anuncia Mindy al llegar a su Mini-Mundo correspondiente el cual se llamaba "El mundo de los gemelos" en el cual se veía dos panoramas, una desolada pradera y una bulliciosa ciudad **(Como New York en la vida real)**

-Para ser algo de gemelos, no tienen nada de parecido- Dice Jack mirando ambos panoramas.

-Aunque sean diferentes de manera visible, son más parecidos de lo que creen- Habló un dragón azul entre los dos lugares -La verdad esto de alguna manera esto los representa a los tres, la pradera representa su pasado, una vida feliz y sin preocupaciones y la ciudad representa su ahora, un caos y un fuego interno que solo ustedes entienden por eso los tres tendrán que ver y entender ese momento de su vida donde cambiaron y se convirtieron en "Una bulliciosa ciudad " si se niegan no se les dará la cura.

-¿Iremos juntos?- Pregunta Claris y el dragón niega con la cabeza.

-Todos tenemos una vida diferente, así que todos vamos de manera separada- Le responde Jack caminando y despareciendo en la pradera y Mindy y Claris hacen lo mismo y se van a su misión...

.

.

.

-Llegamos a nuestro Mini-Mundo- Anunció Astrid mientras aparecía en un espacio psicodélico donde se veían conceptos abstractos, ellos estaban en el Mini-Mundo llamado "El Espacio de las Almas "

-¡Como mola este lugar!- Todos estaban sorprendidos por el ambiente del lugar.

-Bienvenidos a su misión- Un dragón amarillo apareció frente a los 4 jóvenes y les mostró 6 tarjetas -En parejas tendrán que responder preguntas de cultura general pero solo tienen derecho a tres oportunidades y a tres cartas, si alguno pierde sus oportunidades no se les dará la cura-

-Bien... Esto será difícil-...

.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?- Mindy estaba en un espacio negro pero luego se ve cegada por una gran luz y al desaparecer la luz se ve a Mindy de joven **(Carol- Mindy tiene como 25 años, así que hasta ahora que lo noto Mindy es de mis OC más viejos junto con Camilo y Avalon)** de unos 18 años quien caminaba tomada de la mano con un hombre algo más mayor que ella de cabello rubio, piel clara y ojos verdes **(Grachi- Imaginense a Adrien Agreste de Miraculous Ladybug de la cual Carol es fan aunque es para niñitos de 5 años, pero algo mayor de unos 21 años)** al ver esto la Mindy actual siente un hueco en el estómago al recordar su pasado y principalmente a su gran amor.

-Alex- Susurra Mindy actual y limpia una de sus lágrimas...

 **(Flashback)**

" _-Alex, realmente... Yo no quise esto, fueron mis padres quienes me obligaron a casarme con Federico- Mindy estaba junto a Alex caminando por uno de los amplios jardines del Castillo de la Luz_ **(Justamente en el mismo donde Stephany besó a Saku)** _claramente es estaban escondiendo del ahora marido de Mindy, el cual no sabía del secreto de la "Queen of the Star" y Astrid quien estaba encerrada en su habitación_ **(Fue durante esta época que vendieron a Astrid a las Estrellas del Norte)** _por lo que la pareja se iba escabullendo por las altas murallas de hierba y los hermosos rosales._

 _-Lo sé y entiendo que sea así pero...- El mayor rubio acarició la mejilla de Mindy -Te amo y siempre estaré para ti-_

 _-¿Aun y después de lo que te diga?- Indagó Mindy abrazando a Alex y este besa su cabeza y acaricia su largo y lacio cabello negro._

 _-Claro... A pesar de lo que pase. Yo estaré contigo-_

 _-La verdad del porque te pedí verte fue porqué- Mindy se quitó su corona y la dejó caer al suelo y abrazó con más fuerza a Alex -Estoy embarazada... De ti- Un incómodo silencio se formó entre los dos y la Mindy actual solo miraba en silencio y en un mar de lágrimas -Al parecer en alguno de nuestros encuentros, pasó el milagro-_

 _-¿Cuanto tienes de estar embarazada?-_

 _-4 meses, desde la última noche que pasamos juntos- Dijo Mindy limpiando sus lágrimas y el rubio no decía nada -Y sé que no es de Federico ya que... Entre él y yo no hay romance de ese tipo-_

 _-Ya veo- Alex le da un beso en los labios a Mindy y acaricia su vientre que ya comenzaba a notarse -Pero supongo que tendrás que hacer que Federico crea que es suyo-_

 _-Sí-_

 _-Bueno, creo que lo mejor será que por ahora... Estemos lejos para que no se levanten sospechas-_

 _-Pero ¿Si el bebé al nacer no se parece a mí? ¿Qué voy a hacer?-_

 _-Tendrás que decir que alguien de tu familia es así pero creo que por ahora, este será nuestra despedida- Ambos se dieron un abrazo como si fuera el último y salieron como si nada pero sabían que era algo duro para ambos..._

 _ **(Fin Flashback)**_

-No entiendo... ¿Cuando cambie?- Mindy es cegada por la luz nuevamente y se encuentra en otro recuerdo.

 _ **(Flashback)**_

" _-¡ESTO NO ERA PARTE DEL TRATO FEDERICO!- Le reclama furiosa Mindy a un hombre un tanto regordete, de cabello como el de George Washington mientras se miraba sus caros anillos de oro y Alex estaba amordazado y sus manos atadas con cadenas frente a ambos reyes de las estrellas y Mindy solo miraba impotente..._

 _-Tú y yo no tenemos ningún trato Start. Pero veo que te ha ido bien con tu amante ¿También es el padre del bastado que llevas en la panza? Porque ya entiendo porque Lucero es rubia-_

 _-¡Eso no te interesa y además no tienes derecho de hacerle esto!-_

 _-Yo soy el Rey y yo puedo hacer lo que ¡Yo! Quiera... Este es mí reino y tú eres mía. Pero ¡NOOOOO! ¡PREFERISTE A UN MUERTO DE HAMBRE ZARRAPASTROSO EN LUGAR DE UN NOBLE RICO!-_

 _-¡Y tú prefieres a una prostituta que a tu esposa y ¿te digo algo? Aquí el único bastardo eres ¡TÚ!- Le gritó a todo pulmón Mindy y luego se dirigió a los guardias que tenían a Alex amordazado -¡Liberen a este hombre y yo Mindy Start, Reina de las Estrellas mando arrestar a mi marido Federico del Dreiky por abuso de poder y maltrato! ¡Llevenselo!- Los guardias soltaron a Alex y Federico fue arrestado y Mindy actual al fin reacciona._

 _ **(Fin Flashback)**_

-Ya entiendo el porque cambie... Todo fue por haber sido infiel y sentirme sola ya que no podía estar al lado de mi gran amor- Mindy regresa a la pradera donde ya estaban Jack y Claris y el Dragón.

-Bien, han cumplido bien su misión y han notado sus cambios- El dragón les dio unos frascos con un polvo azul celeste y el portal se abre dando la señal de que todo había terminado...

.

-Hola ¿Como les fue?- Preguntó Yusei mirando a Astrid y Mindy salir de su portal con las cura de los gemelos y sus guardianes pero estaban en una gran duda ¿Cual cura de quien?.

-Eso es problema ¿Como saber cual es nuestra cura correspondiente?- Pregunta Luna y Astrid abre el frasco de ella el cual tenía un polvo rosa y tomó una pizca y se la roció a Luna y parte de ella volvió a la normalidad -Creo que eso lo prueba-

-Ya ¡Denos esa cosa!- Chelsy y Leo le quitaron los frascos a Mindy y se los echaron encima y volvieron a la normalidad **(con ropa y todo)** Y Luna y Danilo más calmados también se echaron encima su cura y volvieron a la normalidad **(Carol- También vestidos ya que se me iba a hacer muy pedófilo dejar que adultos vean a niños desnudos)**

-¡¿PORQUÉ ELLOS SÍ SALEN CON ROPA?!-Exclamaron Jack, Crow, Lucero y Claris a ambas "Reinas" y ellas simplemente les dicen "Es cosa de la materia".

-Realmente ustedes son unos raros- Dice Stephany quien había ayudado bastante a los chicos para conseguir la cura y deshacer lo que ella había hecho pero prefería solo ver y no hablar.

-Ahora Stephany dinos... ¿Qué tiene en mente tu hermanito?- Pregunto Claris con un deje de burla y Stephany la fulmina con la mirada.

-Bueno, seguramente ha de preguntar por mí ya que me quiere tener en entrenamiento para usarme y quiere que lo ayude con el Baile de La Luna de Sangre- Dijo Stephany ya sin importarle nada y todos miran extrañados a Stephany ¿Baile?

-Entonces ¿Para eso eran estás invitaciones cierto?- Dijo Mindy apareciendo entre sus manos un sobre negro a nombre de Astrid, Stephany asiente y Mindy se pone pensativa -¿Qué quiere tu hermano con el Baile de La Luna de Sangre?-

-¿Es algo especial ese baile?- Pregunta Yusei a Mindy y ésta asiente -¿Alguna tradición de su reino?-

-La verdad, ese baile se da cada vez que se dice que habrá una luna de sangre, es importante porque marca un antes y un después para nosotras las estrellas. Según la Gran Estrella, padre de las Estrellas del Norte, la luna es un factor muy influyente en nuestra cultura ya que para nosotros representa la unión, el amor y la esperanza; más cuando la luna se tiñe de rojo, simboliza que lo que estamos haciendo está mal y tenemos que cambiar sino un gran fracaso se nos denomina- Explica Mindy y todos quedan sorprendidos -Pero para las personas del mal, la luna de sangre representa su victoria sobre su enemigo y creo que es por eso que tu hermano quiere celebrar ese baile ¿Cierto Stephany?-

-Sí, creo que Avalon quiere dejar en claro que él ganará pero... Yo no quiero eso- Lo último lo susurró pero todos la escucharon.

-¿Por qué no quieres que tu hermano triunfe Stephany?- Pregunta Luna y Stephany suspira.

-Quiero que las cosas sean como antes pero sé que a él le espera un castigo de por vida por lo que hace ¿Cierto?-

-La verdad, lo estoy pensando y Mindy también- Respondió Astrid y todos la ven extrañados a ella.

-¿Por qué las dos?- Pregunta Jack y Astrid se pone pensativa.

-Porque Mindy es aún la reina de las estrellas por coronación y yo soy la reina de las estrellas por tener al Corazón de Estrella, ambas tenemos que tomar las decisiones del Reino, por ahora-

-Hola chicos ¿Qué hay?- Saku apareció de la nada **(Lucero también le dio acceso a Saku a su mundo virtual)** y al mirar a Stephany con los chicos por un segundo su corazón se detuvo ¿Como la Dark Signer más preparada hasta ahora estaba con los Signers y la Legión de Guardianes?

-¡Saku! ¿Como está mi hermano favorito?- Mindy abrazó a Saku como si de un peluche se tratara y Saku se pudo morado porque Mindy lo estaba asfixiando.

-Estoy bien pero ¡Sueltameeeee!- Mindy soltó con pucheros a Saku quien solo bufo molesto. Por más vieja y madura que sea, Mindy puede comportarse como una adolescente de 15 años, Stephany ve divertida la escena y se sonroja ligeramente al recordar momentáneamente uno de sus encuentros con Saku -Ahora puedo saber ¿Qué hace Stephany aquí?-

-Me atraparon ¿No lo notaste Saku?- Dijo con sarcasmo la peliblanca y Saku se ríe -¡No te rías! ¡Camilo y Astrid son buenos duelistas!-

-Y creo que no son solo buenos en ello- Murmuró Aki y tanto Yusei y Mindy se ríen ya que entendieron a que se refería la dueña de «Black Rose Dragon» -La verdad lo que dice Saku es cierto, ambos son muy hábiles en los duelos y lo digo yo que conozco a Astrid desde Arcadia y porque Camilo es mi guardián-

-Lo bueno es que no te están torturando ya que sino, Avalon se le puede safar sus únicos tornillos estables- Bromeó Saku y todos menos Stephany se ríen -Lo siento Stephany pero suelo bromear sobre Avalon cuando no estoy con él-

-Lo noté- Contestó Stephany y vuelve a sonrojarse sin razón -Dime ¿Mi hermano a pre.. Pre.. Preguntado por... Mí?- Tartamudeó la peliblanca y está vez si se sonrojó con fuerza ya que se sentía nerviosa por alguna razón.

-Sí preguntó por ti en la mañana, le dije que te quedarías en la capilla y estarías vagando por Neo Domino por unos días, antes del baile-

-¿Capilla? ¿Donde?- Preguntó Jack a Saku y este les explica sobre la capilla que estaba debajo del antiguo reactor de Ener-D y todos quedaron atónitos.

-Bien al menos ya cumplimos nuestro cometido que era curar a los chicos así que será mejor regresar a Neo Domino City- Sugirió Aki y todos asintieron dándole la razón regresando a su mundo normal, terminando frente al Poppo Time donde todos se despiden y Saku y Stephany se escapan de las miradas de todos allí (Más no para que Stephany escape ya que las esposas se lo impedían y tenían GPS)

-Me sorprende el cariño que Mindy te tiene Saku, se ve que ella se preocupa mucho por ti- Dijo Stephany aunque en un tono un poco melancólico ya que extrañaba que su hermano la mirara como su hermana y no como un objeto -Aveces me siento tan sola-

-Pero ya no estás sola- Dijo Saku dándole un tierno abrazo y Stephany se sonroja -Ahora me tienes a mí-

-¿Qué hay de tus sentimientos con Astrid?-

-Ella está con el hombre que ama además... Ahora te amo a ti- Dijo Saku sin una pizca de duda mirando los ojos de Stephany quién estaba sumamente sonrojada.

-¿Lo.. Lo.. Lo dices en.. En.. Enserio?- Tartamudeó Stephany y un asentimiento por parte de Saku hace a sus mejillas calentarse violentamente -¿A pesar de haberte violado?-

-A pesar de eso, creo que me enamoré perdidamente de ti y como alguien que conozco me dijo una vez "El corazón no se manda y si ese corazón halló su complemento debe luchar por él "- La peliblanca se ríe y sus mejillas vuelven a sonrojarse.

-Eso fue lo que te dije cuando te dije que amaba a Camilo pero creo que yo también te amó Saku-

-Me alegra oír eso porqué tú eres toda mía- Ambos se ven a los ojos antes de darse un lindo y amoroso beso, dándose cuenta que una misma cosa los unió, ambos eran rechazados por las personas que decían amar :v :'( mientras de atrás de ellos se escuchaban un par de risas y al ver quienes eran ambos se pusieron pálidos, era la Legión de Guardianes, Mindy y los gemelos quienes miraban todo a una distancia algo cerca de la pareja -Haber ¡¿Siempre tienen la costumbre de espiar?! O ¡¿Ya es manía suya?!- Pregunta Saku molesto y Stephany quiere desaparecer.

-Oh vamos Saku ¿Cuando pensabas decirme esto?- Preguntó Mindy un tanto divertida pero ocultando su orgullo por ver que su hermano ya era todo un hombre.

-Mindy tenemos menos de ¿5 minutos de ser novios? Sí ¡¿Como querías que te dijera algo que acaba de pasar?!-

-Ya tranquilo pero... Me siento feliz por ti Saku, lo que quiero es verte feliz aunque sea con Stephany-

-Haber ¿Me estás diciendo que no soy lo suficientemente buena para tu hermano Mindy?-

-No Stephany, la verdad creo que eres perfecta para Saku, además creo que serías mejor pareja que Astrid... Ella solo se entiende con Camilo-

-Y eso lo creo Mindy pero creanme todos, yo quiero a Saku y aunque alguien no me quiera aquí!- Referencia captada por Claris quien comenzó a maldecir en voz baja a la Dark Signer -Y espero que esto no afecte la relación que tienen con Saku-

-Por mi parte, solo espero que vayan enserio y Stephany cuida de mi tío- Dijo Lucero con una sonrisa.

-Por parte de Chelsy y yo, esperamos que seas feliz Saku-san y aunque no te conocemos perfectamente Stephany, esperamos que sean felices y sigan ayudándonos a salvar nuestro hogar- Dijo Danilo y su hermana asiente.

-Yo solo digo que espero que vayan enserio y se cuiden... Y si hacen algo indebido usen protección- Ante lo que dijo Claris ambos se rieron nerviosamente ya que lo "indebido" ya había pasado y más de una vez.

-De parte mía de de Camilo, espero que sean felices, se amen y busquen su seguridad pero tampoco a costa de su integridad física y que sus diferencias no dañen el amor que se tienen y Stephany- La mencionada mira extrañada a Astrid por su extraña interrupción -No dejes que Saku se besé con la primera que se tope en su camino o creeme vas a querer matarlo. Oh sí- Todos los guardianes se rieron y Camilo bufo molesto.

-Creo que ya es hora que superes eso mi amore- Murmuró Camilo y Astrid se ríe.

-Lo haré sí me dejas volver a tu lado- Aquel tono seductor de la guardiana líder hizo confundir a todos incluso a Camilo.

-¿A que te refieres?- Una mirada traviesa por parte de Astrid le dijo que haría alguna locura -¿Espera? ¿Vas a hablar al fin?-

-Chicos ya que aquí se siente el romance y el amor, yo también quiero decirles algo- Extrañamente el tono de la castaña sonaba a que estuviera borracha pero no apestaba a alcohol -Camilo y yo volvimos a ser novios y nos vamos a casar-

-¡¿CASARSE?! ¡¿ESTÁN LOCOS?!- Gritaron todos y Saku y Stephany miraban eso con cara de WTF?

-Ella esta loca, yo no pero; creo que ella prefiero ya no guardarlo-

-Tú me dijiste en la mañana que porqué mantenía nuestro amor en secreto, así que preferí ya no ocultarlo pero volviendo a ustedes dos (Refierendose a Saku y Stephany) Simplemente eviten actuar como Camilo y yo, busquen ser felices y espero que en un futuro vengan muuuuchos bebés-

-Ehhhh... Creo que lo intentaremos en un futuro- Dijo Stephany nerviosa y todos veían a Astrid con cara de miedo ya que parecía una borracha pero prefirieron ignorarla.

-Bien Saku, primero quiero que vayan enserio y que se cuiden y cuando toooodo esto termine, se casen y sean felices y me den muchos sobrinos-

-Claro chicos y crean cuando digo que los ayudaré todo lo que pueda- Todos felices y ya con Astrid cuerda (Si eso se pudiera) todos se fueron al departamento de la castaña para que Saku les diera más información sobre Avalon, Astrid y Stephany estaban en el techo de una casa mirando el cielo estrellado con luna llena mientras tomaban una botella de soda -Me siento feliz por Camilo y por ti, sabía que ambos tenían esa química se solo ustedes entienden-

-Gracias- Astrid tomó de su botella y se dejó caer en el techo -De hecho jamás te imaginé con Saku, pero ambos se ve que se aman y se quieren el uno al otro-

-Si y a pesar de empezar con el pie izquierdo- Dijo Stephany pero sin pensarlo y eso despertó cierta curiosidad en Astrid.

-¿Por qué?- Stephany al fin se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y le contó todo dejando a una Astrid sonrojada y sin habla -¿Enserio lo violaste?- Stephany asintió pero con una gran sonrisa pero Astrid solo se pudo reír bajito -Te entiendo, realmente haces esas cosas sin pensar pero luego te termina gustando-

-Y veo que eres una experta en el tema- Aquello le sacó una sonora risa a Astrid y ambas toman de su botella -Obviamente no quiero detalles pero veo que fuiste muy feliz con Camilo aun entre las sábanas-

-Yo sería feliz con él en cualquier lugar-

-Púes salud por el amor- Ambas brindan y Astrid decide liberar a Stephany en presencia de los demás guardianes para que no levantara sospechas con Avalon y la pareja de tórtolos **(Saku y Stephany)** se van del lado donde pertenecen...

 **(6 días antes del baile)**

 _-¿Donde estuviste Stephany?- Pregunta Avalon mientras caminaba con Valentina y hablaba por un comunicador con Stephany._

 _-Estaba en la capilla del antiguo reactor, quise descansar-_

 _-Oh vamos Stephany ¿No nos dirás que hacías allí?- Dijo desafiante Valentina y la peliblanca frunce el ceño, realmente conocía ese tono de Valentina cuando sabia algo y lo diría sin pensarlo._

 _-Solo me relajaba y ¡No te metas donde no te llaman!- Stephany cortó la señal y Valentina se ríe burlona._

 _-Ella no tiene remedio pero estoy segura que no fue allí porque quisiera- Aquello hizo a Avalon arquear una ceja extrañado y Valentina crea su cometido._

 _-¿Qué sabes Valentina?-_

 _-Stephany estuvo con los guardianes CAP-TU-RA-DA -Lo último lo dijo entrecortado y Avalon frunce el ceño._

 _-¡¿CÓMO?! ¡¿MÍ Hermana se estuvo vinculando con esos mediocres?!-_

 _-Sí y escuche por allí que la torturaron después que Malon la salvará de Mindy y Astrid, fue por eso que ella se quedo allí para tener un duelo con los guardianes pero según escuché la capturaron y la torturaron-_

 _-Ya veo... Gracias por la información Valentina, siempre puedo confiar en ti- Valentina sonríe y Avalon se aleja de ella y sin darse cuenta Saku los escuchaba desde el final del pasillo, Valentina feliz camina en dirección donde estaba Saku y éste la toma sin mucha delicadeza por los hombros, chocándola contra la pared._

 _-¿Qué pasa Saku? ¿Por qué me tratas así?-_

 _-¡¿Cómo supiste lo de la señorita Stephany?!- Valentina solo se ríe y Saku aprieta más su agarre -¡RESPONDE!_

 _-Oh tranquilo, solo usé esto- Le mostró la copia del Reloj Infinito y Saku frunce el ceño -Lo bueno de estos artefactos es que funcionan con quien sea-_

 _-¡Atacar de esa manera no es parte del plan Valentina!-_

 _-Tú y yo ya no tenemos un plan Saku, ahora yo pelearé por mi cuenta y tendré a Camilo para mí-_

 _-¿Sabes qué? Has lo que quieras... Pero no te metas con Stephany- Sentenció Saku frío y furioso y Valentina sólo sonríe burlona._

 _-Como quieras, ya verás mi triunfo- Saku suelta sin mucha delicadeza a la Dark Guardian quien no quitaba su cara de felicidad y siguió su camino..._

 _._

 _-¿Me mandaste llamar Avalon?- Pregunta Malon entrando donde estaba Avalon intranquilo._

 _-Sí ¿Qué tan buena eres para escabullirte y capturar personas?-_

 _-Soy buena escabullendome ya que así logre sobrevivir la primera vez que aparecieron los Dark Signers y capturando personas... Tengo buenos reflejos pero no creo que sea buena para eso ¿Qué con eso?-_

 _-Quiero que vayas a la tierra, a Neo Domino específicamente y captures a esta chica- Avalon le muestra una foto a Malon de Astrid y esta asiente -Y la traigas aquí, tengo unos "asuntos pendientes" con ella ¿Crees poder Malon?-_

 _-Lo intentaré pero esperó hacerlo bien- Respondió neutral Malon y Avalon asiente -Si me disculpas me voy- Sin recibir respuesta de Avalon ella se fue y Avalon se queda extrañado._

 _-Que chica más fría- Susurra y vuelve a lo suyo..._

.

-¡Qué linda mañana!- Exclama Leo llevando sus manos detrás de su cabeza mientras caminaba con el Team 5D's, los guardianes, Mindy y Fly por la plaza del Poppo Time. Todos estaban descansando de su entrenamiento por lo que decidieron tomarse unos días de descanso antes de la Dark Cup.

-La verdad ya nos hacía falta un descanso de los entrenamiento- Dijo Claris tranquila mientras hablaba con Crow, desde su encuentro con Stephany no había pasado cosa relevante.

-Y ya nos hacía falta un poco de paz- Dijo Astrid pero al decir eso una bomba de humo los envuelve a todos dejándolos alejados a todos dejando sola a Astrid -¡¿Chicos?! ¡¿Donde están?!- Antes que alguien hablará, alguien toma fuertemente las manos de Astrid e intenta inmovilizarla pero ella más rápida le da una patada que da justo en la panza de la persona y esta la suelta.

-Realmente eres buena Astrid Ramos- Dice la persona reincorporándose del golpe y los demás comienza a llamar a la castaña -Pero no podrás ganar esta vez-

-¿Quien eres?-

-Creo que después podrás conocerme- Antes que la guardiana reaccionará, una cuantas estrellas ninjas la atacan pero ella fácilmente las esquiva pero no se percató de un dardo con somnífero le había dado en el hombro y poco a poco fue cayendo al suelo inconsciente.

-¡¿Astrid?! ¡¿Donde estás?!- Preguntaban todos y el humo comenzó a disiparse mostrando a Astrid inconsciente con el Corazon De Estrella en el suelo junto a la Espada Carmesí y Astrid en brazos de Malon -¡Sueltala Escoria!-

-Tranquilos se las devolveré... Sin cabeza y piernas- Antes que alguien reaccionará una fuerte ráfaga de viento los deja en el suelo a todos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ninguna de las dos estaba y solo quedaban la joya y el artefacto de Astrid...

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Donde está Astrid-chan?- Pregunta preocupada Luna al no notar a Astrid.

-Se.. Se.. ¿Se llevaron a Astrid?- Pregunta Yusei sorprendido por el hecho que Astrid jamás habría sido capturada de esa manera.

-No puede... Ser- Quien menos podía creer lo que había pasado era Camilo quien veía como lo alejaban de su amada nuevamente -Chicos hay que rescatar a Astrid-

-Lo sé- Mindy tomó las cosas de Astrid, el Corazón De Estrella volvió a ser pequeño y un poco antiguo y la Espada Carmesí también -Bien, esa persona era una Dark Signer y seguramente lleva a Astrid a el Reino de las Estrellas-

-¿Como lo sabes Mindy?- Pregunta Jack y Mindy les muestra unas imágenes a todos.

-Intuición de Estrella pero...- Mindy suspira y mira un mapa y un punto que aparecía y desaparecía -Qué raro... Están llevando a Astrid a el antiguo reactor Ener-D en lugar del campanario-

-Y ¿Bien? ¿Qué hay que hacer Queen?- Pregunta Aki dispuesta a salvar a la loca de su amiga pero recibe una llamada nada oportuna y se aleja de los chicos.

 _-Hola Izayoi... Cuanto tiempo-_ Un peculiar acento francés se podía escuchar de lado contrario de la línea y Aki suspira.

 _-Hola Sherry, llamas en un mal momento realmente-_

 _-¿Pasa algo? Acabo de volver a la ciudad y no hay nadie y... Acabo de divisar un gran grupo de personas en la plaza del taller de los chicos-_

 _-Creo que hablas de nosotros, estamos aquí hablando de cosas complicadas-_

 _-Voy para allí, hasta luego Izayoi-_

Aki se reagrupa con los chicos escuchando a Mindy quien ideaba un plan para salvar a Astrid y luego aparecería Sherry junto a Elsworth y escucharían en resumidas cuentas lo que pasaba desde hace 3 meses y Sherry no cabía de su asombro al escuchar todo eso.

-¿Magia, guardianes, secuestro? ¿Estan seguros que están bien?- Pregunta Sherry algo sorprendida y Aki le confirma que todo es real -Yo quiero ayudarlos, es cierto que intente destruir antes la ciudad pero... Ahora quiero ayudarlos a salvarla-

-¿Segura Sherry?- Yusei no estaba muy seguro de poner más vidas en peligro pero Sherry insistió y ninguno objetó en contra por lo que Mindy de una extraña e impensable manera abre el corazón de estrella y saca dos chispas de este y estas se meten en Sherry y Elsworth y todos quedan confundidos y Mindy vuelve a idear el plan -¿Qué hizo con ellos?-

-Solo mejoré un poco la habilidades que ya tienen- Mindy trazaba los puntos finales para su plan -Listo... Primero iremos al campanario tengo el presentimiento que hay algo allí y luego al llegar, cada quien pondrá su mejor empeño y tendrán que llevar al EDM3D **(Carol- Para abreviar Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensionales lo pienso escribir así ;-) )** Ya que como Saku nos dijo el otro día...-

 _ **(Flashback)**_

" _-Entonces ¿Si es cierto sobre los titanes?- Pregunta Lucero a su tío y éste asiente -Lo bueno es que mamá nos entrenó con los EDM3D-_

 _-Sí pero estos titanes aveces son algo... Alocados-_

 _-¿Alocados?-_

 _-Sí el otro día casi se comen a Avalon y yo tuve que salvarlo, creo que ahora se arrepiente de tener esas cosas allí-_

 _-Entonces tendremos que tener cuidado si llegamos a ir a infiltrarnos en el Reino de Las Estrellas-..._

 _ **(Fin Flashback)**_

-Entonces hay que prepararnos- Dijo Luna seria y todos asentían.

 _-"Oh querido Avalon... De mi no te salvas esta vez"-_ Pensó Mindy con una fuerte determinación en sus ojos aunque no sabía el ambiente al que se enfrentarían ahora...

.

.

.

 _-Mmm ¿Donde estoy?- Astrid recién despertaba y miraba que estaba en una especie de calabozo, había una enorme ventana a un lado de ella donde miraba el cielo teñido de rojo y algunos esclavos llevar cosas -¿Qué pasó? ¿Donde están los chicos?- Tenía tantas preguntas y sin embargo ninguna respuesta, intentó moverse pero estaba atada de los brazos y no podía moverse mucho._

 _-Veo que ya despertaste hija de puta- Valentina estaba allí y miraba muy fijamente a Astrid con una sádica sonrisa -Veo que al fin logramos capturarte-_

 _-¿Y debo sentirme amenazada con eso?-_

 _-Esta vez sí, no tienes el corazón de estrella ni tu espada así que estas indefensa-_

 _-¿Crees que estaré aquí tanto tiempo? Los chicos vendrán a salvarme-_

 _-Oh eso ya lo veremos, pero ahora espero que sufras con lo que mi gran rey piensa hacerte- Valentina le dio una buena cachetada a Astrid pero ella se le devolvió una fuerte patada que la mando a volar -¡Ahhhh! ¡Malditaaaaaa!-_

 _-"Genial... Y ahora ¿cómo escapó?" - Pensó Astrid pero la puerta se abre y ahora otra persona venía a verla._

 _-No lo harás... Está vez nadie te salvara Astrid- Ahora quien estaba allí no era nada más y nada menos que..._

 _-Que linda sorpresa Avalon ¿Este es tu plan? ¿Encerrarme?-_

 _-No- El Dark Guardian se acercó a Astrid quedando a centímetros de ella -Supe por alguien que Stephany estuvo contigo y los guardianes-_

 _-¿Y? ¿Por eso me mandaste secuestrar?-_

 _-¡Esta vez no estoy jugando Astrid!- Sentenció Avalon "ahorcando" a Astrid -Tú sabes que hacer eso con el enemigo es caer bajo y más si la torturaste-_

 _-¡¿Qué?!- Astrid se indignó al escuchar eso pero por su "Intución de Estrella" sabía persona era muy buena mintiendo -Haber... Yo no soy como tú, yo jamás torturaría a alguien y sí Stephany estuvo con nosotros pero nosotros jamás le tocamos un pelo-_

 _-No te creo-_

 _-¡No me importa! Además ¡Stephany es mi amiga a pesar de todo esto que estas haciendo! Así que es cuestión tuya si no me crees porque prefiero mil veces sacrificarme y hacer lo que tengo que hacer antes de hacerle daño a alguien que no tiene la culpa de lo que hace-_

 _-¡MENTIROSA! ¡ESO ES LO QUE ERES! ¡LO ÚNICO QUE SABES HACER ES MENTIRLE A LA GENTE Y APARENTAR SER BUENA CUANDO ERES UNA MIERDA!-_

 _-¡AL MENOS INTENTO CAMBIAR Y NO PARECER UNA CHICA MALA, SE QUE LO QUE HAGO NO ESTA BIEN PERO YO NO BUSCÓ MATAR A TODOS POR CULPA DEL MALDITO PODER!- Un sepulcral silencio invadió a ambos líderes pero eso era lo mejor por ahora._

 _-Se ve que cambiaste mucho Astrid pero eso no quita la verdadera razón del porque te tengo aquí- La actitud de Avalon cambio de la nada y se acerca peligrosamente a Astrid sacando una navaja -¿Qué te parece un baile mi peligrosa reina?- Uno a uno fue quitando los botones de la camisa de Astrid dejando su piel y su sujetador morado al descubierto -Veo que ya no es correcto llamarte niña, te has convertido en una hermosa mujer- Avalon pasó su lengua por el cuello de la guardiana líder saboreando momentáneamente su blanca piel y una de sus manos se colaba entre las piernas de la chica -Este día te haré recordar el porqué mando yo Astrid-_

 _-Me das asco idiota- Las lágrimas de Astrid aparecieron ya que sentía un terrible asco hacía su enemigo y solamente esperaba un milagro, aunque puede que sí se le cumpliera..._

 _-Oe Avalon- Una voz que Astrid ya conocía estaba detrás de Avalon pero lucia diferente... Lucia sumamente molesta -¡No te atrevas a tocarle un pelo a mi novia!- Era Camilo quien no dudo en darle un buen puñetazo a Avalon alejándolo de Astrid -Eres un desgraciado y un enfermo-_

 _-¡¿CÓMO LLEGARON AQUÍ?!-_

 _-¿Sorprendido? Solo espera y lo sabrás pero antes...- Un rodillazo por parte del castaño le dejó la mejilla morada a Avalon y no dudo en descargar su ira con él -¡Y esto es por lo que le hiciste a mi hermana y a mi padre!-_

 _-¡Astrid!- Yusei apareció en el mismo lugar que Camilo y comenzó a liberar a Astrid -Me alegra que estés bien-_

 _-Y gracias por salvarme ¿Cómo?...-_

 _-No hay tiempo para las explicaciones será mejor que dejes a Camilo desencadenando su ira con Avalon y nosotros escapemos- La guardiana líder asintió y una encarnizada batalla entre Camilo y Avalon había comenzado..._

 _ **(Media hora antes)**_

-Bien, este es el campanario de la ciudad- El grupo llegó a una especie de iglesia donde había una enorme campana muy antigua pero no se veía ningún portal -Según las coordenadas, aquí debería estar el portal pero no veo nada- Dijo Yusei quien miraba el mapa que le había dado Astrid meses atrás.

-Esperen un momento- Leo notó una trampilla y nota que no es tan vieja como el resto del lugar -Y ¿Qué hay de esta trampilla? ¿Sera ésta el portal?-

-Probemos- Jack quemó la trampilla y en esta se ve un tobogán -¿Bajamos por aquí?-

-Creo que sí- Todos, algo dudosos bajaron por el tobogán y llegaron a la capilla del antiguo reactor -Que bonito- Dijo Chelsy al mirar el lugar.

-Esta es la capilla donde tuvimos nuestro duelo con Stephany- Dijo Camilo mirando el lugar en el que hace 2 días estuvo allí -Creo que este es realmente el portal a Reino De Las Estrellas-

-¿Por qué lo dices tío?- Pregunta Danilo y Camilo se acerca a una sospechosa palanca.

-Como diría mi reina y Mindy "Intuición de Estrella"- Camilo jaló la palanca donde apareció una puerta de roble oscuro algo antigua que, estaba cerrada y tenía una inscripción :

 _Se énan ágnosto kósmo, móno i koróna boreí na eisélthei kai mia Vasílissa katharoú aímatos boreí_

-¿Qué idioma es éste?- Pregunta confundido Crow al leer esa inscripción.

-Es griego- Afirma Camilo luego de leer eso y todos lo ven extrañados.

-¿Cuando aprendiste griego Harris?- Pregunta Claris al castaño y éste la ve de reojo.

-Estuve viajando por el mundo luego de separarnos, en uno de esos viajes aprendí griego, hebreo y un poco de chino mandarín- Explicó Camilo y todos lo ven con cara de WTF?.

-¿Y que dice?-

-Dice :" _En un mundo desconocido, solo la corona puede entrar y una Reina de sangre pura puede entender"-_

-Eso es muy confuso- Leo se rasca la cabeza confundido ¿Corona y Reina de sangre pura?-

-Creo que yo le entendí un poco- Dijo Aki y todos la ven confundidos -Según me dijiste (Refiriéndose a Camilo) Astrid te había dicho que las Reinas De Las Estrellas se refieren a el Corazón de Estrella como "La verdadera corona" así que la corona se refiere al Corazón De Estrella y que solo la Reina De Las Estrellas entiende como funciona ya que solo ellas saben como usarlo correctamente así que eso es lo que significa la inscripción- Finalizó Aki y la puerta se abrió, Aki había dejado a todos con la boca abierta.

-¡Eres sorprendente Aki-Neechan!- Expresó feliz Leo y todos le dieron la razón -¡Bien! ¡Vamos a salvar a Astrid-chan!-

-¡Si!- Con una fuerte determinación, todos pasaron por el portal para (En el caso de Mindy y los Guardianes) Volver al lugar del cual nunca debieron de haber salido...

 **Carol- Hasta aquí por hoy, espero les haya gustado, se hayan divertido y si no pues... No me importa :-P.**

 **Astrid- Creo que casi cumples lo que dijo Grachi sobre que alguien me viole** **¬¬'** **.**

 **Grachi- La verdad Astrid, Carol ya tenía planeada esa escena desde que comenzó a escribir el fic aunque... No era precisamente con Avalon ;-)**

 **Astrid- No me digas ¿Iba a ser algo Yuri?**

 **Carol- La verdad sí pero eso no es lo que importa. Le quiero mandar un saludo a Camilo Navas y a Malon630. Camilo ya leí la continuación de tu crossover y como que de manera secreta ya me di cuenta donde estoy :v aunque la verdad estuvo muy buena y Malon, la verdad creo que el deck de flores lo Inventaré yo ya que si tuviera un duelo con Aki, realmente se armaría un desmadre entre las dos y ahora las noticias... Con cual comienzo ¿Las buenas o las malas?**

 **Todos- ¡Las malas!**

 **Carol- Bueno...**

 **1-) Como ya notaron todos, me he dedicado mucho al fic (Tanto que lo publiqué media hora después de terminar Reina de Corazones) pero pronto comenzaré clases y quiero enfocarme en ellas así que del capítulo siguiente en delante voy publicar 1 vez por semana y voy a dejar temporalmente el fic.**

 **Todos-¡NOOOOOOOO!**

 **Carol- Tranquilos, la otra noticia mala es que sumado a lo anterior, los capítulos a partir del 22 serán SÚPER LARGOS ya que no quiero que la historia dure tanto y tampoco quiero tardarme en la publicación y también voy a dejar un poco este fic ya que quiero enfocarme en mis otros proyectos para mis historias y seguir con Al Diablo el Amor.**

 **Todos- ¿Y las buenas noticias?-**

 **Carol- Las buenas noticias son que... Me alegra que sigan esta historia ya que me ha costado mucho mantenerla y les diré esto: Muchas veces pensé en terminarlo rápido ya que pensaba que a nadie le gustaría la historia de una loca con sus amigos que perdieron su hogar y se reúne con el Team 5D's pero por las review que me dejan, me dan esperanza para seguir escribiendo.**

 **La otra buena noticia y que de hecho no había dado (Por error ya que lo noté hace pocos días) Le doy las gracias a Iceheart19 por darle favorite y follow, espero que algún día comentes y me alegra que te guste la historia, la verdad espero realmente terminar este año ya que quiero ver como irían mis demás historias que están en mi cabeza loca.**

 **Bueno sin más nos despedimos y el domingo de esta semana seria la última actualización (por ahora) del fic así que este loco grupo se despide...**

 _ **¡Chao Chao Minna!**_

 **Fecha de edición- 16 de Enero del 2019**


	21. Salvación e Iniciando con un bailePara

**Carol- Hola Estrellas del cielo, bienvenidos sean a la continuación del fic.**

 **Hoy voy a mostrarles el como salvaron a Astrid y hoy se dará inicio a la Dark Cup, los chicos regresan al Reino de las Estrellas para el evento, un poco de Yuaki y algunos reencuentros durante el baile pero sin entrar en spoilers...**

 **¡Comencemos esta fiesta!**

 _ **The Signers Guardians**_

 _ **Capítulo 21- Salvación**_ _ **e Iniciando con un baile ¿Para bien o para mal?**_

-Bueno Signers, Sherry y Elsworth bienvenidos al Reino De Las Estrellas- Mindy les mostró donde estaban aunque no era como niguno lo recordaba. Estaban justo en el lugar donde Mindy y la antigua Legión de Guardianes habían peleado contra Avalon y donde estaban en piedra los mentores de los chicos.

-Líneas estatuas- Dijo Leo con inocencia y Chelsy lo zapea -¿Porque lo hiciste?-

-¡No son estatuas! ¡Son nuestros mentores!- Lo reprendió Chelsy cruzándose de brazos -Y fue aquí donde nos mandaron a la tierra ¿Cierto Mindy-Sempai?-

-Sí este es el lugar- Mindy suspiró mirando a sus compañeros -Creo que yo también debería estar así-

-Claro que no mamá- Lucero abrazó a su madre y le dedicó una linda sonrisa -Gracias a ti volvimos a ser nosotros ya que tu eres lo más cercano a ellos (Refiriéndose a los mentores) que ahora tenemos-

-Pero tu no tuviste mentor Lucero- Corrigió Camilo y Lucero se ríe.

-Mi tío Saku fue mi mentor. Aquí la que no tiene es Claris ¿Recuerdan? Claris se hizo pasar por Twilight y por eso es guardiana-

-Pero eso no importa ahora. Creo que será mejor ver como llegar allí- La pelirroja señaló la Castillo De La Luz y unos titanes merodear a los lados de este creando una muralla.

-Bien recuerden el plan. Leo, Luna, Chelsy, Danilo,Sherry, Elsworth Crow y Claris se quedarán a cubrimos por fuera, Aki, Camilo, Yusei, Jack, Lucero y yo entraremos a busca a Astrid y al finalizar con los titanes quiero que ustedes (Refiriéndose a los primero mencionados) también entren al castillo para ayudar en la búsqueda ¿Entendido?-

-¡Si!-

-Entonces ¡Que comience la casería!- Usando todos (Menos Sherry y Elsworth) sus EDM3D, avanzaron al castillo donde Leo se transformó en titán enfrentándose a dos tipos de su altura quienes no fueron rivales para él pero luego se le encimaron otros tres quienes intentaban morderlo y arrancarle las piernas pero Luna con sus poderes, materializó un robot **(Parecido a Minerva de Mazinger Z el antiguo, iba a ser como Afrodita de Sayaka pero me quedo con Minerva)** y comenzó a ayudarlo mientras Danilo y Chelsy les cortaban la nuca y estos caían al suelo y no se levantaban. Sherry y Elsworth los distraían y Crow y Claris les cortaban la nuca y así fueron acabando con todos los titanes y todos entraron a salvar a la guardiana líder.

Entre los extensos pasillos, Camilo Yusei y Aki buscaban a Astrid pero fueron interceptados por guardias que servían a Avalon quienes no dudaron en atacarlos pero Aki con sus escudos protegía a su guardián y a su amigo, ex novio quien los mandaba a volar.

-Astrid está cerca de aquí-

-¿Como lo saben?-

-Siento la presencia de ella- Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo de nuevo y Aki se rió con una gota en su cabeza.

-Ya tranquilos detectores de Astrid- Ambos fulminaron a Aki con la mirada -Creo que los demás guardias no tardarán en aparecer, vayan ustedes y yo los cubro-

-Gracias Izayoi-

Ambos chicos se acercaban donde estaba Avalon con Astrid, se escuchaban gritos, insultos pero no era algo que ellos dos no hayn escuchado entre esos dos.

-¿Quién entra primero?- Le pregunta Yusei a Camilo y éste lo ve serio.

-Yo puedo detener el tiempo solo para entrar y sacar a Astrid pero estoy seguro que Avalon no esta haciendo cosas buenas con mi reina-

-Dejame adivinar ¿Intuición de Estrella?-

-La verdad esa intuición es muy pegajosa pero, entraré yo primero y si algo sale mal. Y por salir mal me refiero a que Astrid o yo perdamos el control. Tú ¿Intervienes?-

-De acuerdo-

 **(He aquí donde nos quedamos, cuando Camilo y Yusei entran)**

-Oe Avalon- Una voz que Astrid ya conocía estaba detrás de Avalon pero lucia diferente... Lucia sumamente molesta y Astrid no puede evitar mirar quien estaba allí -¡No te atrevas a tocarle un pelo a mi novia!- Camilo quien no dudo en darle un buen puñetazo a Avalon alejándolo de Astrid -Eres un desgraciado y un enfermo-

-¡¿CÓMO LLEGARON AQUÍ?!-

-¿Sorprendido? Solo espera y lo sabrás pero antes...- Un rodillazo por parte del castaño le dejó la mejilla morada a Avalon y no dudo en descargar su ira con él -¡Y esto es por lo que le hiciste a mi hermana y a mi padre!-

-¡Astrid!- Yusei apareció después y comenzó a liberar a Astrid -Me alegra que estés bien-

-Y gracias por salvarme ¿Cómo?...-

-No hay tiempo para las explicaciones será mejor que dejes a Camilo desencadenando su ira con Avalon y nosotros escapemos- La guardiana líder asintió y la encarnizada batalla entre Camilo y Avalon había comenzado...

-¡Vaya! ¡Mira a quien tenemos aquí!- La sínica voz de Avalon hizo a Camilo darle un puñetazo con más fuerza - ¿Quien diría que el bebecito protector de Asuka y su madre se volvería alguien tan... Fúrico?-

-Ja ¿Creíste que sería un cobarde toda la vida? Yo no soy como tú- Avalon le devolvió con creces los golpes a Camilo quien no parecía dolerle... Aunque por dentro se quejaba un poco.

-Veo que Astrid te influenció mucho... Pero eso no lo hace menos divertido-

-Eres un...- Camilo prefirió no terminar su frase y su puño terminó en la nariz de Avalon y **(Aclaración: En el castillo, los calabozos están en una torre y donde estaba Astrid era el punto más alto de ésta)** sin tenerle compasión lo mandó al suelo rompiendo cada piso **(Grachi- Como Divine en su duelo contra Carly la primera vez que fue Dark Signer)** -Creo que me siento mejor- Un suspiro de alivio salió del guardián quien no dudo en ir a reunirse con el resto sin saber que Avalon ya tenía prevista una forma para evitar que escaparan...

 _-Malon-_

 _-¿Qué quieres Avalon? Estoy entrenando-_

 _-Reúne a los Dark Guardians y sus Dark Signers. La Legión de Guardianes se ha infiltrado al castillo ¡Detenganlos!-_

 _-Claro, como quieras. Cambio y fuera-_

-Malditos-...

.

 _-Time a Warrior ¿Como está Star?-_

 _-Te copio Time, Star esta bien. Algo asustada cosa que me extraña de ella y ahora está preguntando por ti-_

 _-Queen a Time ¿Me copias?-_

 _-Claro Queen. Reporta-_

 _-Según Seasons, los chicos malos están dentro de todo esto, yo también tengo un mal presentimiento pero kkkk_ **(Carol- Éstas "k" son interferencia)** _tenemos kkkk que... kkkk-_

 _-Queen hay kkkk interferencia kkkk-_

 _-Sí, Time reúnete con Warrior, Rose y KingDemon (Jack) los demás kkkk-_

 _-Claro kkk Cambio y fuera kkk Queen-_

-Linda sorpresa ¿no guardián?- **(Ahora usaban su capucha por lo que si los Dark Signers y Guardians los ven, no saben quienes son)** Una voz de una chica atrás de Camilo hizo ponerse en guardia pero la chica ya le había aplicado una llave antes que dijera algo pero Camilo con relativa facilidad se la quita y manda al suelo a la chica con algo de brusquedad -¡Auch duele idiota!- Quien estaba allí era Asuka y Camilo al verla ya no sabía con certeza como se sentía -¡Eres un idiota!-

-Lo siento hermanita tenía que defenderme- Asuka al escuchar "hermanita" se puso pálida y pudo divisar entre la capucha una cabellera café al igual de unos ojos del mismo color -¿Sorpresa?-

-¡MIIIILOOOOO!- Asuka se levantó de sopetón y abrazó con fuerza a su hermano mayor -¡No puedo creer que estás...!

-¿Aquí? Sí bueno larga historia pero creo que será mejor dejar las cosas para después Asuka, tengo que irme-

-¿Chelsy y Danilo están aquí cierto?-

-Sí pero estarán bien, deberías sentirte orgullosa de ellos-

-Y lo estoy creeme ¿Y mamá? ¿Cómo está ella?-

-Está bien, se mudó temporalmente a Neo Domino y ella púes... Esta en su onda- Asuka se rió sonoramente ya que conocía la actitud de su progenitora -Ella se preocupó mucho cuando supo lo que te pasó a ti y a Edward pero, me confió el poder salvarlos-

-No sé que decir, gracias Milo-

-De nada Bazuca... Dijo Asuka-

-Tonto- Aún con muchas cosas que hablar ambos hermanos, tuvieron que romper ese encuentro para que Camilo escape y Asuka feliz pero a la vez triste de separarse nuevamente de su hermano mayor lo cual le dolía pero ella era fuerte, sabía que solo tenía que esperar...

.

-Bien, será mejor que te calmes Astrid, luces como una loca... A espera ya lo eres- La castaña líder solo rodó los ojos y se puso su capa ya que no quería que la vieran sin su camisa. Ella y Yusei habían avanzado en su huida y luego se reúnen con Aki, Camilo y Jack quienes lucían aliviados de ver viva a Astrid pero más Camilo.

-Eres una idiota Astrid- Dijo Jack con un deje de burla -Veo que siempre tendremos que salvarte-

-Tú no Jack... Camilo sí- Bromeó Aki y Camilo le da un golpe en el brazo -Lo bueno es que estás bien y no te pasó nada-

-No dirías eso si supieras lo que interrumpimos -Le susurró Yusei y Aki no entiende por un momento y luego se sonroja -Tranquila mi rosa, yo no vi nada-

-¡Más te vale Yusei!-

-Será mejor salir de aquí, Avalon ya informó a los Dark Guardians y Signers lo que pasa-

-¿Como lo sabes Camilo?- Le pregunta Aki a su guardián.

-Me atacó mi hermana, ella me lo dijo-

-¿Tú hermana?- Preguntaron Jack y Yusei pero, terminaron llamando demasiado la atención y los guardias de Avalon los volvían a atacar y los 5 tuvieron que resguardarse detrás de una pared.

-¿Hacemos la maniobra que practicamos la semana pasada?- Le pregunta Camilo a Astrid y ésta se sonroja.

-¿Ahora? ¡Estamos en una misión! ¡No es hora de hablar de eso baka!- El castaño se sonroja al saber a lo que se refería su novia.

-¡¿QUÉ?! No no... De acuerdo me atrapaste, me refería al entrenamiento-

Un asentimiento por parte de ambos fue la señal, los dos salieron como si nada ante la extrañada mirada de los tres Signers pero al ver lo que vieron su cara paso de una extrañada a una de WTF?. Astrid realizó un triple salto atrás **(De esos que se practican en gimnasia)** para que Camilo la lanzará donde estaban los guardias a los cuales, los primeros recibieron una buena patada en la cara por parte de la castaña, los dos de atrás les chocara la cabeza contra el otro y luego patearles la cabeza por detrás para hacer caer a los cuatro de un solo.

-Lo hiciste bien mi reina-

-Gracias Milo por algo siempre les he dicho, no me dejen con las piernas libres o lo sufren-

-Eso fue... ¡Increíble!- Exclamó Aki mirando asombrada -No sabía que podías hacer eso-

-Solo diré que entrenamos mucho para lograrla- Ambos guardianes chocan sus puños y escapan de allí.

.

-Bien chicos, los chicos con Astrid están cerca- Les informa Mindy al grupo que estaba con ella.

-¿Crees que estén bien?- Le pregunta Luna a Chelsy y ésta se encoje de hombros.

-Aunque la tía Astrid no tenga sus armas ella es muy buena y tiene a los demás, ellos estarán bien-

-¿Tía? ¿Astrid? Chelsy, tío Camilo y Astrid aun no se casan así que todavía no es nuestra tía- Corrigió Danilo a su hermana quien se molesta un poco.

-¡Vamos Danilo! Aunque no estén casados, el simple hecho que Astrid y tío Camilo sean novios, la hace nuestra tía-

-Oigan calmense- Susurró Leo interrumpiendo al grupito -Cuando estemos seguros que Astrid esté a salvo, ya pueden discutir sobre eso-

-Vaya, al fin maduras Leo- Dijo Crow y Leo frunce el ceño y antes que dijera algo todos escuchan que se acercan personas y varias así que se dispersan por allí y mientras Lucero y Mindy escapaban se encuentran con un par de Dark Guardians que al verlas se asustan y de una de las armaduras que estaban allí toman una espada y apuntan con estas.

-No.. No.. No ¡No se muevan! ¡Oh las atravesaremos!- Dijo la primera pero al ver quienes eran la dejó caer al suelo y la otra la ve confundida.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Twilight?- Le pregunta molesta Hayley quien no había notado quienes estaban allí y al ver a su compañera acercarse a esas personas intentó detenerla -¡Twi retroce...- Hayley deja caer la espada al ver a Lucero y a Mindy allí.

-¿Mamá? ¿Lucero? ¿Son ustedes?-

-¿Twilight?- Las tres se reúnen en un fuerte abrazo y la pequeña pelinegra comienza a llorar -¡Me alegra que estés bien hermanita!- Dijo Lucero con ganas de querer llorar.

-A mi también "snif" me alegra "snif" volver a verlas "snif" y más a ti mamá y me alegro que ya te hayan liberado-

-Todo gracias a los guardianes Twilight- Le respondió Mindy acariciando el cabello de su otra hija -Aunque estás vestida como el zarrapastroso de Avalon, debo decir que te has vuelto una hermosa chica y has crecido mucho... Tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti-

-Bueno, lindo reencuentro entre las tres pero si se quedan aquí llamaran mucho la atención- Les mencionó Hayley para la sorpresa de Lucero y Mindy -No se sorprendan, el día del baile lo verán y sabrán todo-

-Gracias Hayley- Las cuatro se despidieron y Lucero y Mindy siguieron su camino...

-Lucero, adelantate. Tengo que revisar algo- La rubia asiente dejando a su madre sola pero Mindy es sorprendida por Valentina que le lanza un polvo morado y éste se introduce a su cuerpo y la azabache escapa dejando a Mindy confundida quien va a revisar lo que necesitaba, tomando algo de una mesa en una pequeña bodega del castillo y salió corriendo para reunirse con los demás.

.

-¿Seguros que ya llegaremos a la salida?- Indagó Leo al mirar por donde estaban corriendo junto a Luna, Chelsy y Danilo.

-Leo, si no fuéramos por el camino correcto ¿Por qué nos seguiste?- Le devolvió la pregunta Chelsy y Leo solo bufo.

-Bien, la verdad me sentí mal al dejar atados a Kiryu y Misty pero sino no hubiéramos escapado- Dijo Luna suspirando recordando cuando Kiryu y Misty intentaron atraparlos pero Luna luego de materializar un par de cuerdas, los tuvo que amarrar -Espero que no... ¡Cuidado!- Una sospechosa cuchilla colocada a la altura del cuello de ellos los obligó a deslizarse debajo de ella y siguieron corriendo pero alguien para desgracia de ellos; habían atrapado a Chelsy.

-¡Oye! ¡Suelta a mi hermana!- Danilo iba a salvar a Chelsy pero para sorpresa de todos fue Leo quien la salvó dándole un buen rodillazo en la entrepierna al tipo que soltó a Chelsy y cayó al suelo quejándose -¿Estás bien Chelsy?-

-Sí pero no me sujetaba muy fuerte, creo que era...-

-Creo que mejor hubieras... Preguntado Chelsy- Era Edward y Chelsy fue a socorrer a su padre al igual que Danilo.

-¿Estás bien papá?-

-Sí Danilo, pero ese chico si que tiene fuerza-

-Lo siento señor- Se disculpó Leo y Edward dijo que no habían problemas.

-Usted debe ser el padre de Danilo y Chelsy, mucho gusto. Él es Leo y yo soy Luna-

-El gusto es mío pequeños y lamentó haberlos echo actuar así-

-No se preocupe- Dijeron al unísono los gemelos y el mayor se ríe.

-Por cierto ¿Donde esta mamá?- Le pregunta Danilo a su padre quien se pone a pensar.

-Tuvo que ir a otra parte de la torre pero ella está bien-

-Eso es bueno pero- Luna escucha pasos acercándose a ellos -Será mejor irnos, si nos atrapan, pondríamos en peligro a los demás-

-Cierto- Chelsy y Danilo se despidieron de su padre para seguir su camino aunque los dos guardianes lucían triste.

-Tranquilos, sabemos lo que se siente despedirse mucho de sus padres- Dijo Luna y el grupo siguió pero fueron interceptados por los guardias -¡Todos! ¡Denme la mano!- Los cuatro tomaron las manos de Luna quien rápidamente se volvió invisible y los guardias atacaron donde desaparecieron los chicos pero algunos guardias terminaron inmóviles y otros quemados.

-¿Ehhh? ¿Qué son ustedes? ¿Pirómanos?-

-Solo Danilo- Bromeó Chelsy -A mi llamenme "Winter Queen" **(Reina Invierno) -**

-No, tú solo eres Chelsy- Corrigió Danilo nuevamente a su hermana mayor y pronto divisaron a los chicos -Allá están los chicos y Astrid ¡Vamos!- Su carrera terminó y se reunieron con los demás pero una bomba de humo los atrapa nuevamente y Avalon captura a Astrid nuevamente, ahorcándola esta vez sí.

-¡Sueltala Avalon!- Le ordena Mindy pero él solo se ríe.

-¡Vaya! ¡Si es Mindy! Creí que mi hechizo te tendría más tiempo en el medallón-

-Si supieras quien me cuido todo este tiempo, sabrías que esa persona me habría sacado sin problemas-

-Ash... Ustedes me enferman pero sin Astrid ya no podrán hacer nada-

-¡Avalon detente!- Stephany apareció allí con Malon y Saku y todos los ven -¡Detente por favor!-

-¡No lo haré! ¡Tú no me mandas Stephany!- Quién no perdió la oportunidad de darle en un punto bajo fue Camilo quien hizo lo mismo que Avalon le estaba haciendo a Astrid pero Stephany.

-Creo que deberías entender cuando es necesario parar Avalon- Todos estaban sorprendidos y asustados pero más Saku pero al recibir una extraña mirada por parte de Camilo supo que no le haría nada -Suelta a Astrid o...- Una pequeña pero filosa navaja se acercó al cuello de la peliblanca y ésta sentía su fin cerca -Le arranco la cabeza a tu hermanita ¿Qué prefieres? ¿A Astrid o la vida de tu hermana?-

-No serías capaz Camilo- Lo desafío Avalon ejerciendo más fuerza en el cuello de la guardiana líder.

-¿Me estás probando? ¿Quieres ver como mató a tu hermana sin más?- Los sollozos por parte de Stephany le decían a Avalon que Camilo no bromeaba - Suelta a Astrid o ¡Mato a Stephany sin más!-

-¡AVALON! ¡POR FAVOR NO ME HAGAS ESTO! ¡NO ROMPAS LA PROMESA QUE ME HICISTE!- Le suplicó a gritos Stephany y Avalon iba a soltar a Astrid, Camilo lanza una bomba de humo y deja sin vista a Avalon y al dispersar el humo ahora estaba ahorcando a Malon y Astrid estaba con los demás.

-Pero ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ngh!- Malon se separa de Avalon y una fuerte ráfaga los lanza al suelo y no los deja avanzar -¡Me la pagarán!-

-Saku el portal- Le habló telepáticamente Mindy, Saku abrió el portal a escondidas de Avalon y los chicos ya listos para volver a Neo Domino se detienen al ver lo que hacía Mindy. La ex "Queen Of The Stars" Tocó las figuras de piedra de sus compañeros con la Espada Carmesí y les rocío de lo que había tomado de la bodega que era, polvo de Unicornio o eso dijo y dijo una frase que ninguno entendió y estos comenzaron a volver a la normalidad. Avalon miraba esto desde el castillo pero la ráfaga que era dirigida por Fly no lo dejaba actuar.

-¡Nooooo! ¡Mis planes se están destruyendo!-

-¡Yo los libero de su prisión!- Gritó Mindy y una estela blanca volvió a la normalidad a los ex guardianes quienes cayeron inconsciente, Fly deja que la ráfaga de viento siga y llega con el resto, la pequeña colibrí minimiza a los ex guardanes y al fin logran escapar para llegar a Neo Domino City a salvo.

.

.

.

 _-¿Creen que sea hora de manifestarnos con los actuales guardianes?- Dijo una voz muy profunda, habían siete asientos y en ellos habían luces, el lugar de personas pero la que más brillaba era la del centro._

 _-No lo sé, Gran Estrella- Respondió una mujer en el último asiento a la derecha de la gran luz -Primero hay que hablar con sus mentores para lo que deben hacer o sino Nightmare representará un gran problema-_

 _-Nova tiene razón padre- Dijo una voz masculina más joven que la primera en el segundo asiento a izquierda de la gran luz -Hay que hablar primero con Mindy y los ex guardianes para actuar, detener a Nightmare y sellar a los Earthbound Gods para siempre-_

 _-Te daré la razón Fugaz pero luego tú y Quasar, irán a hablar con ellos y alentar a los nuevos guardianes-_

 _-Claro padre- Dijeron la luz de Fugaz y la luz llamada Quasar y nadie en esa sala dijo algo más._

.

-Toma, creo que lo necesitas- Aki le dio una taza con té a Astrid quien se la tomó lentamente y se dejó caer en el sofá, estaban en el hogar de la castaña y todos descansaban de la ardua batalla -Me alegra que estes bien Ramos-

-Gracias Izayoi- Susurró Astrid con un media sonrisa mientras cierra los ojos - De hecho gracias a todos por cuidar de mí y gracias por salvarme- La castaña parece querer llorar pero es Mindy quien la consuela -Y lo lamentó por arriesgar así sus vidas, incluidas las de Sherry y Elsworth que no sabía que estaban en el plan de Mindy y también lamento que Avalon casi te mate Camilo pero tampoco debiste desencadenar tu furia así-

-Oye, solo hice mi trabajo al cuidarte y sacrificarme si era necesario- Afirmó el castaño para recibir un beso en la mejilla por parte de su novia.

-Y más que intentaste matar a Stephany y eso que ahora son amigos- Dijo Lucero y Camilo se ríe nerviosamente.

-Realmente no tenía planes de matarla pero si no hubiera sido por el plan de Astrid, creo que si la habría matado-

-Adivino ¿Telepatía?- Indagó Claris y la pareja de castaños se ríen.

-Todo fue rápido pero al menos funcionó. Por cierto Mindy- Mindy mira a Astrid y ésta levanta una ceja extrañada -¿Como lograste sacar y salvar a la antigua Legión de Guardianes?-

-Realmente yo jamás dije que solo te salvaríamos a ti- Todos la miraron con cara de "No le creemos" y ésta se aclara la garganta -Tomé el Libro De Las Estrellas una noche mientras dormía y Fly me dijo que en un capítulo salía el como podía liberar a mis amigos y lo logré ¡Hurra a mí!- Todos se rieron y a Luna se le aparece Kuribon pero esta vez todos lo pueden ver.

-Hola Luna ya pasó mucho tiempo-

-La verdad sí pero ¿Qué te trae aquí?-

-Es.. Es.. Es.. ¡Es una desgracia! ¡Los espíritus fueron apresados nuevamente!- Gritó Kuribon pero solo Luna le escuchaba y los demás los miraban.

-Otra vez ¿Fue Cusillu de nuevo? ¿Siman tiene algo que ver?-

-N-O Nel, solo fueron atrapados pero Regulus, Ancient Fairy Dragon y yo logramos escapar pero ahora ¡No podemos volver!-

-¿Donde están ellos?- Kuribon les mostró una ubicación la cual era el bosque al lado del taller y allí estaban Regulus y Ancient Fairy Dragon recostados en la hierba -¡Ancient Fairy Dragon! ¡Regulus!-

-Hola Luna- Luna empezó una charla con ambos espíritus, había ido con su guardián y con Leo, los demás seguían con Astrid, los dos chicos hablaban de cosas y luego los tres espíritus desaparecen.

-Bien vamos con los chicos-

-¿Qué pasó Luna?- Le pregunta Leo a su gemela y ella suspira.

-Creo que después se los diré, para mi tampoco es fácil de entender. Tal vez los chicos o Mindy sepan- Los tres se fueron y luego sabrían a lo que Luna se refería.

 **(El día del baile)**

-¿Creen que es bueno que vayamos?- Le pregunta Lucero a su madre quien se terminaba de peinar.

-Sabes que ya no podemos dar pie atrás, si queremos más detalles- Le dijo Mindy mirándose en el espejo, la verdad a pesar de ser un baile importante no quería ir ya que esa ya no era su lucha -Solo esperé que todo salga bien con ustedes y con los chicos en el Mundo de los Espíritus- Amaba chicas suspiraron al recordar lo que Luna le había dicho luego de volver de hablar con los espíritus.

 _ **(Flashback)**_

" _-¿Dices que necesitan conocedores de magia para saber que pasa en el Mundo de los Espíritus?- Le preguntó Chelsy a Luna y ésta asiente._

 _-Aquí las expertas en magia son Mindy y Lucero pero las ocupamos para la Dark Cup- Dijo Claris de manera seria mientras escuchaba._

 _-Creo que debemos pensar en...- Un gritó saca a todos de su mundo y una mujer pelinegra sale de allí espantada._

 _-¡¿DÓNDE ESTOY?! ¡AAAAAAAAAHH!-_

 _-Graciela calmate- Mindy le dio una fuerte cachetada a la mujer llamada Graciela -Respira, tranquila... Estás en Neo Domino City, en la Tierra-_

 _-¿Cómo llegué aquí? ¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado? Ya no me acuerdo de nada- Graciela puso una mano en su cabeza y miró a todos allí no reconociendo a nadie hasta ver a Danilo -¡DANIIIIIIIIII! ¡ME ALEGRA QUE ESTÉS BIEN!- Graciela corrió para abrazar al pequeño guardián quien se reía nerviosamente._

 _-A.. A.. A mi también me alegra verte Grachi- La pelinegra acaricia la mejilla de Danilo haciéndolo sonrojarse._

 _-Has crecido mucho mi Dani, te has puesto más guapo pero la verdad ¡Tú siempre has estado mono!- Un beso en la mejilla por parte de Grachi hizo al pequeño guardián sonrojarse más mientras Graciela lo abrazaba como si fuera un peluche._

 _-Ya calmate Grachi, vas a matar a Danilo- Grachi poner cara de cachorro mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Danilo MUY cerca de su pecho pero él no dice nada -¡GRA-CIE-LA! ¡Ya sueltalo!- Mindy literalmente le arranca a Danilo de los brazos a Grachi pero él luce feliz._

 _-¿Qué es todo ese escándalo?- Pregunta un hombre de cabello negro y ojos cafés apareciendo con un chico más bajo que él de cabello negro y ojos amatistas, Mindy le señala a Grachi quien le estaba peleando a Luna por estar con Danilo -¿Tú de nuevo? ¡Ya dejalo maldita pedófila!-_

 _-¡Tú callate Dominic!- Le gritó Grachi al mayor pelinegro y éste gruñe mirando mortalmente serio a la pelinegra._

 _-Dominic tiene razón Grachi, sin ofender pero pareciera que quisieras violar al pobre chico- Comentó el otro pelinegro y Grachi ante eso solo se rió para sonrojarse furiosamente._

 _-Flash tiene mucha razón Graciela, deja a Danilo o le quitarás su dulce inocencia- Apoyó Mindy a los demás y Grachi lo suelta de mala gana -La verdad que bueno que están aquí... Creo que ocupamos de ustedes-_

 _-¿Para?- Luna les comentó a la Antigua Legión de Guardianes lo que estaba pasando y los tres pelinegros se ponen pensativos._

 _-Lo haremos- Afirmó Flash y sus compañeros ex guardianes asienten -Además así haremos algo productivo mientras combaten a Avalon-_

 _-Yo iré con ustedes tres- Dijo Mindy determinada pero Dominic niega con la cabeza._

 _-Mindy, ellos te necesitan aquí. Nosotros podremos solucionar lo que pasé- Le dijo Dominic a Mindy y ella se sorprende._

 _-Pero...-_

 _-Por favor, además sabemos que si algo llega a pasarle a Astrid, tú eres la que tiene que tomar su lugar- Dijo Flash y Mindy suspira._

 _-Pero... ¿Seguros que podrán?-_

 _-Claro, trataremos de ser rápidos y evitar alguna nueva catástrofe- Afirmó Grachi con una sonrisa._

 _-Entendido- Los ex guardianes se despiden de sus aprendices y de Mindy para que ésta abriera el portal y sin más se fueron..."_

 _ **(Fin del Flashback)**_

-Yo solo espero que esos tres se cuiden y vuelvan sanos y salvos- Dijo Lucero y Mindy le dedica una mirada pícara -¿Por qué me vez así?-

-A mí no me engañas, sé que amas a Flash- La rubia se sonroja y juega con cabello -Y más con lo que le dijiste, creo que ya voy a poder llamarlo yer-no-

-¡Mamá! Solo le dije que se cuidara y que cuando volviera le diría algo. Solo eso-

-Ya era hora que te enamoraras Lucero, mi pequeña ha crecido tan rápido- Mindy llora cómicamente y Lucero rueda los ojos por la actitud de su madre...

.

-Astrid ¿Ya estás...- Fly se detuvo al mirar a su amiga en la cama en una bata blanca junto a su vestido. Un vestido negro de hombros al descubierto, tenía dos aberturas en los costados de la cintura en forma de triángulo hacia adentro y la parte de adelante parecía mas corta que la de atrás -Lista? ¿Por que no te cambias Astrid-sama?-

-Sabes que no me tienes que llamar así Fly- Fly se posa en las manos de Astrid y ella le sonríe -La verdad no quiero ir-

-Estarás bien, los chicos no dejaran que te pase nada y más tu noviecito-

-Gracias Fly. Por cierto ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?- La colibrí asiente y Astrid se ríe -Espero que los trajes que le mande a Yusei y Crow les queden-

-Se verán bien pero será mejor que tu también te arregles-

-Que malo que es un baile formal, de otra manera me habría puesto mis vaqueros, mi sudadera y mis tenis-

-La verdad te vez muy linda cuando usas vestidos y más que cuando asiendas al trono, será lo que usarás día y noche-

-¡Ah que horror!- Se quejó la castaña con cara de asco -Solo los uso cuando mis pantalones están sucios pero ¿Todos los días? Mejor le regreso el título a Mindy- Ambas se rieron a carcajadas y Fly abraza la mejilla de Astrid.

-Pero te digo enserio, cambiate y te veo en la sala-

-Tengo que ir por algo al cuarto de Camilo, el otro día deje un... ¡Collar! Sí, eso, es que es muy preciado para mí y no he podido ir por el- Fly miró con cierta extrañeza a Astrid al decir eso ya que se había trabado al decir "collar" pero no quiso investigar y salió de la habitación de Astrid y ésta suspira - Casi, pero enserio necesito recuperar el anillo. No quiero que nada le pasé- Astrid sin más se levantó de la cama y fue a la habitación de su novio quien tenia entre sus manos el dichoso anillo y al ver a Astrid allí no puede evitar reírse.

-Supongo venias por el anillo- La castaña asiente y juega un poco con su cabello.

-La verdad no se como se me escapó lo juro aunque busque una escusa para venir a verte-

-¿Por qué no te has cambiado?-

-Sabes que no me gusta usar ropa formal, es un poco incómoda para mí-

-Pero para mí te hace ver más linda y un poco más femenina-

-¿Me estás diciendo que parezco hombre con mi demás ropa?-

-¡No! Me refiero a que luces más como una chica, la verdad de como actúas, sin ofender pero pareces hombre solo que con dotes de mujer- Un fuerte golpe por parte de la castaña hace reír a Camilo -Aunque eso es lo que me atrae de ti, que por más mujer que seas, eres más hombre que ciertas personas que conozco-

-Creo haber escuchado eso antes, cuando entrenabamos. Fue un buen tiempo- Ambos suspiran al recordar eso y Astrid se deja caer su cabeza en el hombro de su novio -¿Sabes? Creo que tu y yo, necesitábamos estar lejos el uno del otro, era necesario para aclararnos las ideas y poder avanzar-

-Lo mismo creo pero creeme, siempre te tuve en mis pensamientos y en el corazón. Realmente cuando supe que estabas bien quise volver a verte y volver a cuidarte como cuando éramos niños pero... Creo que aún no lo logró-

-Si te refieres a lo que pasó, ya no me importa ya que tu y Yusei me salvaron y evitaron que ese desgraciado me hubiera hecho- Un escalofrío hizo que ella no terminará su frase ya que solo de recordar eso, le daba asco -Mejor me voy, sino llegaremos tarde-

-La verdad, tengo algo para ti, algo además del anillo- Camilo busca en un cajón algo y luego le da una carta a Astrid y ésta lo ve extrañada -No la leas ahora, la verdad no quiero que sepas lo que está escrito en la carta-

-¿Entonces porque me la das?-

-Yo sé porque mi amore pero... Por ahora solo no la leas, no quiero partirte el corazón-

-¿Me eres infiel?- El tono sarcástico de Astrid hizo a Camilo sonrojarse y poner cara de indignado.

-¡Jamás de los jamases te sería infiel Carolina! Pero porque es algo un tanto triste no quiero que la leas aún-

-De acuerdo no te esponjes, pero te digo una cosa-

-¿Qué?-

-Te amo mi viejito-

-Y yo a ti mi amargada- Ambos se despidieron con un beso para separarse aunque ninguno quería estar lejos del otro...

.

-¿Listos todos? Y tú también pachuco futurista- Jack frunce el ceño al escuchar eso **(Grachi- Aquí visten como en el WRGP solo que Yusei y Crow andan de traje negro más elegantes)**

-¡Todos listos!-

-Recuerden, solo sabremos que planea Avalon y buscaremos regresar, ante cualquier circunstancia, no duden en atacar y defender ¿Entendido?-

-¡Entendido Mindy!- Todos parecían el ejército allí pero, ya verían lo que les esperaba...

-Bienvenidos chicos- Saku muy alegre se acercó a sus amigos y les dio un abrazo incluido a Camilo, desde que Saku era novio de Stephany, los dos arreglaron sus diferencias -Los llevaré a donde se realizará el baile- Todos siguieron a Saku donde el sombrío castillo, lucia más alegre y no tan terrorífico.

-¿Como está mi cuñada Saku?- Le pregunta Mindy a Saku y éste se sonroja ligeramente.

-Stephany está bien, esta con Avalon y creo que hasta hoy la veré-

-¿Por qué? ¿Te peleaste con ella?- Ahora le pregunta Lucero y Saku niega, les explicó que Avalon la mantuvo entrenando nuevamente y le pidió ayudar en el baile por lo que no se habían visto en varios días.

-¿Creen que esto pueda salirse de control?- Pregunta Yusei calmado y Mindy le responde que probablemente sí.

-Solo espero que nos diga como carajos piensa hacer esa Dark Cup- Dijo Jack un poco molesto y todos le dan la razón. Llegaron a salón principal del castillo donde los Signers quedaron sorprendidos; un salón con arquitectura basada en un barroco y gótico o eso dijo Mindy quien era la que más reconocía esas cosas junto a un hermoso techo de cristal que daba una buena vista al cielo y pronto los reencuentros se dieron.

-¡Chelsy, Danilo por aquí!- Asuka entusiasta como pocas veces se miraba había arrastrado a su pareja donde estaban sus hijos para llenarlos de abrazos -Los extrañe mucho ¿Se han portado bien cierto?-

-Obviamente mamá sino tío Camilo jamás nos habría dejado venir pero nosotros queríamos verlos- La familia se da un fuerte abrazo y los guardianes hermanos buscan a Leo y a Luna ya que tenían que cuidar de ellos y además pasarla bien.

Twilight que al saber de la llegada de los chicos fue a buscar a su hermana y a su madre, la verdad se sentía feliz de verlas a ambas ya que extrañaba hablar con ellas y saber como habían estado.

Todos tenían sus reencuentros, menos Astrid que miraba alejada de todos ya que no quería interrumpir, todos de alguna manera se veían felices de reencontrase con su amigos y familia pero, ella no tenía esas intenciones.

-¿Estás bien Astrid?- Le pregunta Yusei acercándose a ella, ella asiente pero él se ríe -Sé que te sientes sola pero ve el lado positivo, puedes socializar con los demás-

-Lo intentaré, gracias Yusei y suerte con Aki-

-Gracias- Ambos se despidieron al momento que un pequeño vals sonaba por el salón y Astrid es inesperadamente tomada por Avalon.

-Buenas noche Reina de Las Estrellas ¿Bailamos?-

-Aunque no quisiera estoy obligada, acepto- En el centro los dos bailaban como si nada pero esto no era bien visto por tres personas; por Camilo principalmente, por Yusei y Mindy. La luna comenzaba a verse roja a lo lejos y daba un extraño ambiente -Dedo admitir que te luciste Avalon, todo se ve bien-

-Pero sobre todo tú, te ves hermosa, debo decir que el negro te luce- La castaña se rió pero realmente se sintió un poco alagada por eso -Quedaría perfecto para ser mi reina-

-Olvidalo, yo ya tengo pareja y por cierto me llama así que, bye- Astrid termina lejos del Dark Guardian para ir con Aki y Camilo.

-¿Estas bien? Te ves aburrida mi amore-

-Estoy bien Camilo y sí estoy aburrida. Solo quiero que Avalon de lo que va a dar y nos vamos, odio usar tacones-

-Tú ni siquiera los ocupas- Bromeó Aki y su guardián se ríe -Si no fuera porque Camilo es una palanca humana, con esos tacones ya lo hubieras pasado, eres muy alta- Ambos guardianes se ríen y se dan un beso haciendo, sin saber, sentir mal a Aki.

-¿Por qué no vas a hablar con Yusei? Creo que te haría muy bien su compañía- Le sugirió Astrid a su amiga y Aki va con Yusei para hablar y pasar un lindo momento -Aveces quisiera ser cupido para unir para siempre a esos dos, se ve que se quieren-

-Tienes razón, pero ellos se pidieron tiempo y como tu me dijiste hace rato; necesitan aclarar su mente y su corazón, después volverán a verse con amor-

-Vaya que te digo ¿Doctor consejos de amor?-

-Eso ya lo veremos-ambos se dan otro beso y Aki hablaba con Yusei tranquilamente.

-¿Entonces mejoraste más la D-Wheel? Que bien, en estos momentos servirá mucho para la Dark Cup-

-Sí y de hecho quiero modificar algunas cosas en tu Bloody Kiss, así también estará al máximo- Aki sonríe e iba a darle un beso a Yusei pero se arrepiente y es él quien le roba ese beso -Te quiero Aki y espero que durante estos días no te pase nada-

-Yo también te quiero Yusei- Ambos se dan otro beso y de pronto se escucha la voz de Avalon.

-Su atención a todos. Primero gracias por venir y veo que todos se divierten pero ya es hora de hablar de la razón de esta convocatoria- Todos le prestan atención y Avalon se aclara la garganta -Bien, en las siguientes 2 semanas se darán los preliminares de la Dark Cup, en ella TODOS deberán participar y de ellas se elegirán tres dúos de duelistas para la Dark Cup, en la Dark Cup serán ridding duels tags 2 contra 2 y al perder uno del equipo se tiene que hacer cambio con alguien de su rama para mantenerlo justo y si uno de los equipos elimina a los dos con los que comenzó el duelo, el equipo contrario gana ¿Alguna duda?- Nadie dijo nada y Avalon les mostró una pantalla donde se mostraban contra quien serían los duelos -En primer lugar de los preliminares por el grupo del Dragón Carmesí tenemos a Luna y a su guardián Danilo contra Demak y Edward y en segundo lugar tenemos a Crow con su guardiana Claris contra Bommer y Hayley así que como dije alguna vez, está guerra la gano yo-

Después de eso un amargo sabor de boca les quedó a todos allí, el baile siguió y la luz de la luna roja iluminaba todo el lugar.

-Preparense guardianes, ahora les vendrán más pruebas- Susurro Avalon mientras entre sus manos jugaba con su maldito hechizo -Veamos como les irá con uno menos- El hechizo desapareció pero una sonrisa nada satisfactoria adornaba los labios de Avalon mientras miraba como la luz roja de la luna cubría a sus enemigos...

Aero Mindy tenía razón en algo... Allí habrían grandes cambios...

 _Y no todos eran buenos..._

 **Carol- Hasta aquí por hoy, espero que les haya gustado y disfruten la última actualización (por ahora como dije en el cap pasado) pero ya vienen los caps "serios" y ya se verá quien va a ser transformado ¿Será el viejito o será la princesa a la cual todos pueden secuestrar?**

 **Camilo- Por "Intución de Estrella" supongo seré yo pero dejen el los reviews quien crean.**

 **Grachi- Tú no dices eso pero estoy feliz porque por primera vez soy mayor que Carol en la historia y porque pude ver a Dani (Lo abraza y Danilo se sonroja)**

 **Carol- Sí bueno quería cambios y este es mi regalo de cumpleaños adelantado así que disfrutalo (Grachi cumple años el martes así que en los reviews delen sus felicitaciones o sus pastelazos) Bueno le mando un saludo a Camilo Navas por comentar el cap pasado, gracias por entenderme y cuando vuelva, vuelvo con todo para mis fics. Que sería mas o menos a finales de febrero (Sí ya sé que es poco tiempo pero es para primero avientarme en mis clases y luego ya saber de lleno cuando escribir sin distraerme de mis tareas) y espero la actualización de tus fics y como tú me dijiste hace tiempo "Deberías escribir más rápido, mejor me callo yo ;-) " y sin más me despido diciendo que tal vez a final de mes suba la actualización de Al Diablo el Amor y sin más, mis locos OCs y yo nos despedimos temporalmente...**

 _ **¡Sayonara, los extrañaré, hasta entonces!**_

 **Fecha de edición-20 de Enero del 2019**


	22. La Rosa y La Bestia, duelos de entrenami

**Carol- ¡Holaaaaaaaa! Bienvenidos a retorno de está historia.**

 **Hoy veremos como... Eh, honestamente ya no me acuerdo de que va el fic :v... ¡MENTIRA! Hoy veremos quien ha sido transformado, como entrenan para los preliminares y mucho... Pero muuuuuuucho romance y algo un poco ¿Sin explicación?**

 **Grachi- Hoy habrán muchos shipps ya que Carol quiere un especie de "Cap de especial de San Valentín por atrasado" para el fic y un duelo y como ya saben, cuando no sabemos las cartas, el ataque o la defensa nos las inventamos y más con el deck de los gemelos ya que ellos no tuvieron muchos duelos así que no nos odien.**

 **Carol- Pero ya sin tantos spoilers...**

 **¡Regresemos a la acción!**

 _ **The Signers Guardians**_

 _ **Capítulo 22- La rosa y la bestia y duelos de entrenamiento (A medias) 1.**_

-¡No creo poder hacer esto!- Exclamó Luna hundiendo su cara entre sus brazos y Leo le da unas palmadas en la espalda para calmarla.

-Tranquila Luna, todo saldrá bien- La animó Danilo quien estaba allí pero no los demás guardianes, ni siquiera su hermana -Solo tienes que confiar en lo que sabes y confiar en tus cartas-

-Ese es el problema-

-¿Por qué?-

-Cuando Demak atacó el mundo de los espíritus, mis cartas quedaron inútiles ya que sin los espíritus, mi deck no funciona, es inútil-

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien allá, los amigos de Mindy son muy buenos- Danilo le dedica un linda sonrisa a a Luna y la abraza -Puede que parezcan una bola de locos pero cuando son cosas serias ellos saben lo que deben hacer-

-Gracias Danilo- Luna le corresponde el abrazo a su guardián y Aki suelta una risita, cosa captada por Leo y Yusei.

-¿De qué te ríes Aki-neechan?- Le pregunta Leo a Aki y ésta se aclara la garganta.

-Es solo que tu hermana y Danilo me provocan mucha ternura, si los ves bien hasta parece que se gustan- Leo frunció el ceño al escuchar eso y se cruza de brazos.

-Luna no necesita a ningún noviecito por ahora, para eso tiene a su genial y valiente hermano- Leo hace una pose triunfal y Crow se burla diciendo...

-Leo, cuando tengas los huevos que tiene Danilo, podrás cuidar a Luna- Un aura depree cubrió a Leo y todos se rieron.

-Oh bueno... Por ahora esperemos que ninguno de nosotros sea transformado-

-En todo caso serían Yusei o Aki- Afirmó Danilo mirando a ambos mencionados -En nosotros, sería inútil. Pero espero que a ninguno le pase eso-

-Sí. O sino sufrirán, solo intenten estar calmados-

-Tienes razón Jack, esperemos eso- Antes de que alguien más dijera algo, a Aki la rodea de una luz negra y deja ver a una rosa en una maceta.

-¡¿ES ENSERIO?!- Exclamaron todos y se quejaron -¿En que se habrá convertido Camilo?-

-Quien sabe- Respondió Aki como si nada -Danilo ¿Las chicas ya sabrán?-

-Aun es temprano y tú apenas te transformas-Dijo Danilo mirando la hora -Las chicas siguen dormidas, no creo que estén despiertas y mi tío menos-

-Ya veremos en que se convirtió el viejo- Bromeó Aki y todos se rieron...

.

-Buenos días chicas- Las 4 guardianas y Mindy apenas se despertaban y preparaban su desayuno, notando que los dos guardianes restantes no estaban.

-Oigan ¿Donde están esos dos?- Preguntó Lucero mientras se servía café en una taza.

-Danilo salió en la mañana, creo, dijo que iría a entrenar temprano con Luna- Respondió Chelsy antes de darle un mordisco a su tostada -Y tío Camilo, debe seguir durmiendo-

-Creo que le voy a regalar un despertador, haber si con eso deja de dormir tanto- Bromeó Astrid y todas se rieron un poco, Astrid le echó demasiada azúcar a su café y terminó empalagada haciendo que las demás allí la miraran raro, si eran sinceras; Astrid lucia diferente.

-¿Te sientes bien tía Astrid?-

-¿Tía? Chelsy, Astrid no es tu tía aún- La corrigió Lucero y Astrid suspira.

-No importa Chelsy, la verdad me siento en otro mundo- Respondió Astrid tomando nuevamente de su café súper endulzado -Siento como sí algo malo va a pasar y ése algo me involucra-

-Tranquila, creo que necesitas unas vacaciones de todo esto y quedarte un rato sola con tu noviecito- Le recomendó Claris aunque lo último con algo de picardía notando un sonrojo en las mejillas de la guardiana líder -Además hablando ya enserio de tu relación con Camilo, no he notado que ustedes tengan mucho contacto romántico, siempre aparentan ser amigos y nada más-

-Es solo que a Astrid le da vergüenza que los vean juntos- Intervino Fly apareciendo en el hombro de Mindy -Y de hecho fue ella quien quiso que ninguna de ustedes supiera que se iban a casar-

-¡Fly!- La regañó Astrid y la pequeña colibrí se ríe -Era por seguridad, no quería que a él le pasara algo-

-Claro y tú te sacrificas por él, la princesa salva al anciano- Le responde Fly y Astrid gruñe, todo tranquilo hasta que se escucha un ruido y bastante revuelo -¿Qué está pasando?-

-No sé, viene de las habitaciones- Las chicas y Fly fueron caminando hasta llegar a donde se escuchaba esos ruidos, resultó ser el cuarto de Camilo -¿Qué le pasa?- Preguntó Claris y se escucha el sonido de un espejo rompiéndose.

-Dejenme ver- Astrid tocó la puerta y los sonidos se detuvieron -Milo ¿Estás bien baby?- No se escuchó respuesta pero se escucha pasos cerca de la puerta.

-Sí, solo tuve un accidente y rompí un espejo y...- Antes de terminar, Camilo emitió un extraño gruñido y le resultó más extraño a las chicas.

-Sí estás bien dejame entrar- Un gruñido en forma de negación fue la respuesta de Camilo y Astrid más las chicas fruncieron el ceño -Sí no abres voy a tumbar la puerta Harris-

-¡No puedo!- Gritó Camilo dentro de su habitación -No quiero que te dañarte mi reina-

-Me haces más daño cuando no me dejas saber que te pasa ¡Dejame entrar!-

-¡No!-

-Bien si no es a la buena es a la mala Camilo- Astrid atraviesa la puerta (Sin romperla, como un fantasma) y las demás quedan afuera esperando algo pero lo que reciben es un ahogado grito por parte de Astrid y varios quejidos.

-Astrid ¿Qué pasa allí?- Chelsy no recibe respuesta y Fly abre la puerta mostrando a una bestia **(Grachi- Es idéntico a un hombre lobo)** clavando sus uñas en los brazos de Astrid y ella parece querer llorar -¡Deja a mi tía animal inmundo!- Chelsy le da un buen derechazo a la bestia pero extrañamente Astrid detiene cualquier otro ataque -¿Qué pasa tía Astrid? ¿Por que lo defiendes?-

-Anda Chelsy ¿Desde cuando tienes una buena derecha? Casi me sacas las muelas y eso que sería un poco imposible- Dijo la bestia y todas quedaron sin palabras.

-¡¿TÍO?!- Chelsy se puso pálida y todas ponen cara de What? -¿Ahora te tocó a ti? ¿Es enserio?-

-Eso parece, pero creo que hice un desastre- Y sí, la habitación de Camilo aveces era un desastre ahora era más de lo que solía ser.

-Eso... Lo... Notamos... Todas pero ¡Sueltame o te reviento las pelotas animal!- Camilo notó lo furiosa que estaba su novia así que la soltó sin más mientras ella se quejaba -Eres un tonto Camilo-

-Perdón mi amore... Solo me asuste y reaccioné así- Astrid miró de reojo a Camilo y suspiró -Y lamento si te dañe, sabes que es lo último que te haría-

-Y eso lo sé Harris- Una solitaria lágrima escapó de los ojos de la castaña y Camilo abrazó a su novia y acarició su cabello mientras las chicas miraban con ternura eso.

-¡A eso me refería! ¡Ambos como pareja, pareciendo pareja!-Todas quisieron golpear a Claris por casi arruinar el momento pero ambos guardianes parecían ajenos a la existencia de cualquiera de ellas.

-Mejor dejemolos solos, creo que lo necesitan- Todas salieron de allí para encontrarse a los gemelos y a Danilo comiendo fruta -Hola chicos ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-Tenía hambre y quería ver a tío Camilo- Dijo Danilo mientras mordía una manzana -Aki fue...-

-Lo sabemos- Interrumpió Lucero levantando una mano -Pero no creo que sea buena idea ir a ver a tu tío, está con Astrid y...-

-¿Acaso están haciendo cosas de adultos conocido como se*o? Si es así, no quiero ver eso- Todas se sonrojaron por lo directo que era Danilo y los gemelos no entendieron a que se refería o tal vez sí.

-¡No deberías decir esas cosas Danilo!- Regañó Chelsy a su hermano mientras su sonrojo se iba -Ambos no están en condiciones para hacer eso y si fueran a hacerlo no sería con nosotros aquí-

-Tu imaginación vuela Danilo, ellos son muy tímidos para hacer eso o quien sabe- Claris retomó su desayuno como si nada aunque lo que decía el guardián más joven no era tan descabellado pero tampoco quería detalles "íntimos" de esos dos.

-Bien supongo que iremos a un nuevo Mini-Mundo ¿Verdad mamá?- Le pregunta Lucero a Mindy y ésta asiente pero luego lo piensa -¿Qué pasa mamá?-

-Creo que le pediré la Espada Carmesí y El Corazón De Estrella, Astrid necesita descansar y creo que estar con Camilo la hace olvidar todo y la hace relajarse-

-¿Con quién irás Mindy-Sempai?- Le pregunta Chelsy a Mindy y le dedica una mirada divertida a los gemelos y ambos guardianes -Oh... Nos toca a los 4 ¿Cierto?-

-¿Tú que crees Chelsy?- Le responde Leo mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de su guardiana -No creo que sea algo peligroso, ya han pasado por esas cosas así que no será difícil-

-La verdad, hay que averiguarlo- Mindy apareció su comunicador y llama a Astrid - _Queen a Star ¿Me copias?-_

 _-Obvio, incluso puedo escucharte sin el comunicador-_

 _-Jaja, oye ¿Tienes tus cosas donde siempre?-_

 _-¿Te refieres a mis cosas de guardiana? Sí están allí ¿Para qué?-_

 _-Haré tu trabajo, tú quedate y disfruta de la compañía de tu noviecito-_

 _-Pero Mindy...-_

 _-Tranquila, yo sé lo mucho que necesitas y más con lo que nos dijiste. Necesitas de comprensión, tranquilidad y el amor por parte de la persona que amas-_

 _-Gracias pero... Nada, suerte. Star fuera-_

-Todo listo chicos, preparence para el viaje-

-/Sí/- Exclamaron los niños y las dos guardianas sonrieron.

.

.

.

 _-Veo que has avanzado mucho con mi tío Stephany- Le dijo Twilight a Stephany quien miraba detenidamente a su novio mientras trabajaba en alguna máquina._

 _-Creo que de haber empezado de otra forma, no sería así de feliz con él- Dijo Stephany sin quitarle la vista a Saku y Twilight se ríe._

 _-Bueno, yo todavía no sé como se sentirá el amar a alguien pero, espero que sea tan lindo como tú y mi tío-_

 _-Claro que sí- Stephany había cambiado mucho gracias a Saku, aquella arrogante y desquiciada chica había desaparecido con el tiempo y se sentía como ella cuando era más pequeña y no era controlada por su hermano, Saku terminó lo que hacía y se acercó a su novia y sobrina dándole a la primera un rápido beso y tristemente Twilight aun recordaba aquellas imágenes de ciertas cosas que ella quería olvidar._

 _-Mejor me voy, ustedes necesitan algo de tiempo a solas; adiós chicos- Twilight dejó a la pareja sola y ambos suspiraron._

 _-Me alegra poder tenerte para mí aunque sea poco- Susurró Stephany dejando su mejilla en el pecho de Saku y éste acariciaba los blancos cabellos de su amada -Y más cuando no te he visto-_

 _-La verdad yo también te he extrañado mi princesa, de hecho te extrañado más de lo que crees-_

 _-No más que yo creeme, Avalon nos está manteniendo en entrenamiento a todos incluido él-_

 _-Es normal, él quiere vencer y quedarse con la magia para él- Saku le da un beso a la cabeza de Stephany y ésta suspira -Pero si te toca un pelo, no pienso contenerme con él-_

 _-Saku-_

 _-Lo siento Stephany, solo quiero cuidarte y verte sonreír-_

 _-Gracias Saku- Ambos se dan un beso pero Stephany lo corta y suspira pesadamente y Saku se extraña por eso._

 _-¿Qué pasa mi princesa? Te noto diferente desde hace unos días- Stephany se sienta encima una mesa y suspira nuevamente y luego mira a Saku -¿Estás bien Stephany? ¿Por qué estás así?-_

 _-Disculpa es solo que me preocupa como reacciones Saku- Stephany acaricia la mejilla de Saku y respira hondamente para mirarlo a los ojos -¿Cómo reaccionarias sí te digo que estoy... Embarazada?-_

 _-Depende pero creo que seguiría amándote y velaría porque nada te pasé porque... Jamás me lo perdonaría- A la Dark Signer se le escapan unas cuantas lágrimas ¿No podía haber pedido un mejor hombre al destino? No... Saku era demasiado amoroso con ella y ella no podía pedir alguien mejor para ella -Pero ¿Por qué la pregunta mi princesa?-_

 _-Porque... Saku estoy embarazada-_ **(¡Ah! Esa no se la esperaban ¿Verdad?. Todos en el fondo -¡EL CLICHÉ DE CAROL PONIENDO A ALGUIEN EMBARAZADA EN SU FIC!)** _Stephany abrazó a Saku quien parecía estar en un trance y a ella se le escapan más lágrimas -Lamento que esto esté pasando ahora cuando no debió de haber pasado, por favor... Perdoname-_

 _-No es necesario que me pidas perdón- Susurró el pelinegro mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de su amada -Sabía que esto podía pasar pero, no me molesta ya que eso asegura mi futuro a tu lado-_

 _-Es ¿Enserio?- Una sonrisa aparece en los labios de la peliblanca mientras sus lágrimas caían -Saku... Yo no sé que decirte ¿Seguro que se sientes bien?-_

 _-Stephany, cuando nos volvimos novios te dije que tú eres toda mía; y eso incluía esto ya que... Creo que no podíamos controlar nuestras hormonas- Ambos se rieron a carcajadas y ambos se dedican una amorosa mirada antes de besarse -Creo que hablaré de una vez con Avalon y le diré que me casaré contigo con o sin que él quiera-_

 _-Saku-_

 _-Le pediré que cambie conmigo en la Dark Cup, no quiero que te pasé nada a ti-_

 _-Saku-_

 _-Creo que le tendré que decir a Mindy aunque creo que me matará-_

 _-¡Saku!-_

 _-¿Qué?-_

 _-Tranquilo mi amor, primero tendremos hablar con Avalon y conociéndolo- Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la chica y se abrazó a si misma -Pero... Creo que es hora de un descanso para mí-_

 _-Y no importa lo que pase... Yo estaré a tu lado- Ambos se dan otro tierno beso y juntos deciden ir a ver al líder de los Dark Guardians..._

.

.

.

-¿Cómo te sientes Milo?-

-Siento si estuviera lo más cerca al sol y terminaré explotando- Afirmó el castaño hombre lobo antes de estornudar y toser muchas veces.

-Creo que estás más que resfriado- Astrid tomó el termómetro que marcaba 40° de fiebre, suspiró y acarició la mejilla de su novio -Creo que realmente me quedaré contigo para cuidarte, me preocupa que estés enfermo-

-Estaré bien mi reina, tú has lo que debes hacer-

-Lo que debo hacer es cuidar de ti, yo sé que al conseguir la cura, vuelves a la normalidad y también te curas de lo que tienes pero ¡Me niego a dejarte!-

-Astrid, por favor- Le rogó Camilo pero al sentir la mano de su novia en su oreja mientras la jalaba le decía que lo que decía era enserio -De acuerdo... Auch, con cariño bebé-

-¿Está todo en orden?- Preguntó Mindy apareciendo con los gemelos y el dúo DC **(Carol- Son Chelsy y Danilo pero así lo escribiré de ahora en delante)**

-Todo en orden y ustedes ¿Listos para su misión?-

-Obviamente Astrid- Respondió Leo y Chelsy lo apoya -No se preocupen, volveremos con la cura para Aki-neechan y para Camilo-

-Gracias chicos y suerte- Fue lo único que dijo el viejito antes de toser.

-Tranquilo tío, por ahora deja que tía Astrid te cuide-

-Ah ¿Y dices que no tenemos que decirle tía a Astrid?- Le preguntó Chelsy a su hermano y ambos comenzaron a discutir y los gemelos intervinieron para evitar alguna locura.

-Oigan ya, a mí no me molesta que me digan tía pero si me dicen vieja es caso aparte- Afirmó y sentenció Astrid mirando al dúo DC y éstos asintieron asustados para retirase con Mindy y los gemelos.

-Me siento mal por tío Camilo pero creo que sobrevivirá con Astrid allí y con nosotros con la cura- Dijo Chelsy llevando sus manos a su nuca e inesperadamente aparece Saku luciendo con cara de que le dará un infarto...

-Oye Saku ¿A qué viene esa cara de tener diarrea?- Le pregunta de manera grosera Mindy y Saku la abraza luciendo normal y luego pone nuevamente su cara de loco -¡Saku! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!-

-¿Va a alguna parte?- Mindy asintió pero al ver a su hermano así, prefirió ir a la sala y hablar con él, los gemelos y el dúo DC los siguió y al estar allí...

-¡¿QUÉ VOY A SER QUÉ?!- Gritó Mindy con cara de espanto y todos allí estaban mudos de la sorpresa -Saku, mi dulce hermanito ¡¿CÓMO CARAJOS ME VAS A HACER TÍA A-HO-RA?! ¡NI SIQUIERA MELODY Y ESTER ME HAN DADO SOBRINOS Y ESO QUE SON AUNQUE MENORES QUE YO, SON MAYORES QUE TÚ!-

-¿Te puedes calmar? Gracias. Sí vas a ser tía de una vez y me casaré con Stephany- Dijo Saku ya quitando su cara de miedo y suspiró -Sé que es algo loco y justo ahora pero se dio-

-¡Les dije que usaran protección!- Gritó Claris desde quien sabe donde :v y Saku se sonrojó como tomate.

-¿Supongo que ya hablaste eso con tu cuñado no Saku?- Saku asintió y Mindy miró curiosa y molesta a su hermano -¿Cómo reaccionó? Cuentame todo-

-Bien Avalon...

 _ **(Flashback)**_

" _-Earthbound Uru ataca y destruye a Earthbound Kaottho Mirhaik- Ordenó Malon a su inmortal destruyendo al de Avalon y terminando así el duelo, Malon no le dijo nada a Avalon y se fue mientras Saku y Stephany se acercaban a él._

 _-¿Qué hacen los dos aquí?- Le pregunta Avalon levantándose y mira que su hermana lucia asustada -Sí no es algo sobre los guardianes o la Dark Cup, no tengo mucho tiempo-_

 _-¿Cómo puedes tratarme así después de que me hayas utilizado para tus planes?- Le pregunta molesta Stephany y Avalon se sorprende por el brusco cambio en la actitud de su hermana ya que otra ocasión se habría ido sin más -Y aunque sea que te importe o no... Tendrás que escucharme y lo que te diré en enserio-_

 _-¿Qué pasa Stephany?-_

 _-Saku y yo somos novios desde hace un mes, creo que eso sería lo último que quieres saber pero la razón del porqué estoy aquí con él es porque...- Stephany apretó los puños y suspiró antes de decirle a su hermano mayor lo que quería decirle -Avalon, voy a tener un hijo con Saku. Estoy embarazada-_

 _-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿VOY A SER TÍO?!- Exclamó exaltado Avalon y le dedica un mortal mirada a Saku -¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a mi hermana Saku? Te he perdonado muchas cosas pero esta vez no-_

 _-¡Saku es inocente! Todo fue culpa mía- Confesó Stephany e intentó explicarle todo a Avalon quien al escuchar lo que su hermana decía se fue calmando pero aquella mirada asesina seguía en él -Y eso pasó, Saku a pesar de las estupideces que he hecho, él me ama y está dispuesto a tomar mi lugar en la Dark Cup y de casarse conmigo pero no por obligación como sé que estas pensando... Él hace esto porque me ama y quiere que yo esté bien-_

 _-¿Podré confiarte la vida de mi hermana Saku?-_

 _-Aunque no lo crea... Lo ha hecho muchas veces- Respondió Saku tranquilo y Avalon sonríe como no lo hacia hace... ¿8 años?_

 _-Solo te diré que quiero que mi sobrino lleve mi nombre si es niño por otra parte... Bienvenido a la familia Saku- Ambos estrechan sus manos y entre los tres de dan un abrazo"_

 _ **(Fin del Flashback)**_

-Eso es difícil de creer ¿Avalon aprueba lo suyo?-

-Sí hermanita, es cierto que Avalon en malvado pero, él es bueno en el fondo y quiere a Stephany-

-Pero ¿Solo por eso tenias cara de tener diarrea? Y yo pensaba que era algo peor-

-La verdad además de eso yo tomaré el lugar de Stephany en la Dark Cup- Al decir eso recibió un buen golpe por parte de Mindy -¡¿POR QUÉ ME GOLPEASTE?!-

-¡¿ACASO ESTÁS LOCO?! ¡NO PIENSO DEJAR QUE SEAS INFLUENCIADO POR LOS EARTHBOUNDS GODS!- Le gritó Mindy y los niños ven asustados en versión chibi a ambos hermanos.

-Mindy tranquila- Le pidió Astrid apareciendo de la nada y Mindy la ve molesta.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías cuidar a Camilo-

-Sabes que no me gusta que digas lo que sé que tengo que hacer además después de escuchar tus gritos que se escuchan hasta el otro lado del mundo, tuve que venir a ver que pasaba y veo esto- Mindy gruñe y Saku suspira y le agradece a Astrid la intervención - Y bien ¿Por qué peleas con Saku, eh Mindy?- La pelinegra no le respondió y se dio la vuelta ignorándolos.

-Verás Astrid- Saku le contó todo el rollo con Stephany y lo que había pasado recibiendo una felicitación por Astrid y luego se puso seria al decirle lo que le había dicho a Mindy -¡No me vayas a golpear!-

-Yo solo golpeo a Camilo cuando me saca de quicio además eres mi amigo y entiendo tus razones-

-Pero no te las he dicho- Dijo Saku confundido y Astrid le guiñó el ojo.

-Puedo leer la mente ¿Recuerdas? Sé que lo haces por Stephany y por tu hijo, eso es bueno y a pesar de que tienes que tomar su lugar en la Dark Cup con su Earthbound God, tú lo estás haciendo por amor y no por obligación pero... Tú eres fuerte y no caerás en su control-

-Gracias Astrid ¡TÚ! Sí me entiendes- Mindy seguía molesta y se fue dejando a los niños algo aterrados y a los dos jóvenes algo confundidos -¿Qué le pasa? Desde que llegué me ha tratado mal-

-Mindy-Sempai debe estar en "sus días"- Dijo Chelsy volviendo a la normalidad y los demás los apoyan -Pero eso no quita que fue muy grosera contigo Saku-

-Dejala Chelsy, tú eres igual cuando sabías que hice algo malo- Chelsy fulminó a su hermano con la mirada y Saku se ríe -Por cierto, chicas y Leo, creo que mejor vamos a ver a Mindy para la misión- Los tres asintieron y dejaron a Saku y Astrid solos.

-Aún no puedo creer que en menos de 3 meses ya hiciste una máquina asesina, tener una novia y comenzar un familia. Realmente me sorprendes Saku- Astrid le da un codazo en las costillas a Saku y éste se ríe -Pero, estoy segura que no dejarás que te lave el cerebro ese demonio- Saku captó la referencia y se rió un poco.

-Gracias Astrid y solo te diré que esto será interesante y si me enfrento a ti, no seré tan tranquilo y cuidadoso, no pienso contenerme-

-Eso ya lo veremos- Ambos se dedicaron una mirada desafiante y luego se rieron como locos. Saku se fue y los chicos habían partido a su misión...

.

.

.

-Bien llegamos chicos- Los cinco "elegidos" llegaron al lugar de su misión donde habían MUCHOS relojes, petalos de rosas y nubes.

-Wow que raro- Dijo Leo mirando todo allí y un dragón plateado apareció.

-Bienvenidos a la misión del tiempo en el Mini-Mundo de la bella y bestia **(Carol- No de la película solo que no se me ocurrió un mejor nombre :v)** , en este lugar, 4 de ustedes tendrán que batirse a duelo pero deberán acabar en menos de 20 minutos sino no se les dará la cura-

-Creo que este en el perfecto momento para entrenar ¿No crees Luna?-

-Pero y ¿Mis cartas?- En un oportuno momento Danilo recibía una llamada de su mentora.

 _-Scarlet-Star a Elements ¿Me copias?-_

 _-Sí ¿Qué pasa Scarlet?-_

 _-Logramos liberar temporalmente a los espíritus, la verdad esto es efecto de la magia corrupta y solo con un nuevo Dragon Sense se pude volver a canalizar la magia y así liberar de manera definitiva a los espíritus-_

 _-¿Cuanto durará el efecto?-_

 _-Máximo, uno días ¿Por qué?-_

 _-Solo te diré gracias Grachi, te hablo luego. Elements fuera-_

-¿Y bien hermanito? ¿Lograste ayudar a tu dama en peligro?-

-Callate Chelsy- Danilo miró serio a su hermana y ésta rió nerviosamente -Tranquila Luna, los chicos han logrado liberar a los espíritus... Temporalmente pero los liberaron y por ahora puedes duelear-

-Solo espero que podamos patearles el trasero a los dos- Luna y Danilo chocaron sus puños y les desearon "buena suerte" a sus hermanos mayores...

-Bien, que comience el duelo- Ordenó el dragón y el duelo había comenzado...

 _ **¡Duelo!**_

-Como buenas personas los dejaremos empezar, Luna y Danilo- Dijo Chelsy y ambos asintieron.

-De acuerdo chicos- Luna y Danilo se miraron y luego asintieron como si fuera un especie de lenguaje secreto entre ambos.

-Bien yo comienzo- Anunció Luna recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de su guardián... -Mi turno. ¡Robo!- **Luna (4000 LP)** \- Comienzo convocando desde mi mano a Kuribon en modo de ataque **(300 Atk)** y a Sunlight Unicorn en modo de ataque **(1800 Atk)** coloco tres cartas invertidas y termino mi turno-

 **Danilo (4000 LP)** \- Mi turno ¡Robo! Convoco a Fire Goalkeeper en modo de ataque **(800 Atk)** luego juego la carta mágica Elements Cours, ustedes (Refiriéndose a Leo y Chelsy) eligen un número y tengo que robar ese número de cartas de mi deck, si sale un monstruo puedo convocarlo y dejar las otras en mi mano pero si solo salen magias y trampas todas regresan a deck-

-Elegimos 4- Dijo Chelsy y Leo asintió, el pelinegro robó esa cantidad de cartas y salieron 2 monstruos, una magia y una trampa.

-Bien convoco a Aqua Warrior en modo de defensa **(800 Def)** y de mi mano activo la carta mágica polimerización. Fusiono a mi Fire Goalkeeper y a Aqua Warrior ¡Fusion Summon! Aparece leven 5 Elementary Soldier **(1600 Atk)** y ahora activo su efecto, cuando es traído al campo por fusión puedo convocar a sus materiales al campo en modo de defensa, coloco 2 cartas invertidas y termino mi turno

 **Leo (4000 LP)-** Mi turno ¡robo! Convoco a Deformer Stapler en modo de defensa **(1000 Def)** y a Soldier Battery en modo de ataque **(750 Atk)** y ahora su efecto, descartando una carta de mi mano al cementerio puedo convocar a Battery Synchron y volver un monstruo de mi campo nivel 4 o menor así que Soldier Battery es ahora nivel 4... A continuación sincronizo a leven 4 Soldier Battery y a leven 3 Battery Synchron... ¡Fuerza de acoplamiento de valentía para proteger la paz en el mundo! ¡Synchro Summon! Aparece ¡Power Tool Dragon! **(2300 Atk)** coloco una carta invertida y termino mi turno-

 **Chelsy (4000 LP)** -Mi turno ¡Robo! Desde mi mano activo la carta mágica continua Seasons Protection, con ella puedo convocar un monstruo nivel 5 o menor desde mi extra deck y éste no será objeto para efectos de monstruos, magias o trampas. Convoco a Summer Bird en modo de ataque **(1300 Atk)** y ahora activo su efecto descartando una carta mágica a mi cementerio y equipar su efecto a mi monstruo; envió Seasons Mirror al cementerio y al equiparlo a Summer Bird cada ataque que reciba, el daño será devuelto y el monstruo atacante pierde 500 puntos. Convoco desde mi mano a Winter Dragon en modo de defensa **(1700 Def)** y mandarlo al cementerio puedo convocar nuevamente y a dos tokens Ice al campo y robar tres cartas de mi deck-

 _-"Bien, ya tiene 4 monstruos en su campo que suman a 8 ¿Será que ya va por su as?"-_ Pensó Luna al mirar el campo de Chelsy.

 **Chelsy-** Ahora activo la carta de campo Seasons Forever con ella cada monstruo atributo viento en cualquier parte del campo gana 1000 de ataque y juego desde mi mano la carta Galaxy Fusion-

-¡¿La carta de mamá?!- Exclamó sorprendido Danilo al escuchar esa carta -¿De dónde la sacaste?-

-Por ahora no te interesa Dani pero ahora activo su efecto- Declaró la guardiana de las estaciones -Con ella puedo elegir un nivel y convocar dos monstruos de ese nivel sacrificando monstruos de mi campo. Sacrifico mis monstruos para traer por fusión y ritual a Ice Syren **(1700 Atk)** y Spring Fairy **(1000 Atk)** por ser atributo viento gana 1000 puntos más de ataque gracias a Seasons Forever y con Seasons Protection no pueden ser atacadas o se regresa el daño-

-Pero Chelsy eso era con Summer Bird el cual ya no esta en tu campo-

-Eso ya lo sé Dani pero aquí se activa el efecto de Summer Bird, puedo regresarlo al campo si descarto una carta al cementerio, termino mi turno y Summer Bird a pesar de haber estado en el cementerio el efecto de Seasons Protection sigue-

 **Luna (4000 LP)** \- Mi turno ¡Robo! Convoco a Beast Of The Sea en modo de ataque **(400 Atk)** ahora sincronizo a mi leven 1 Kuribon, leven 4 Sunlight Unicorn y a mi leven 2 mi tuner Beast Of The Sea ¡La sagrada luz de protección, ¡brilla ahora y conviértete en vida eterna! ¡Synchro Summon! Desciende Ancient Fairy Dragon **(2100 Atk)** Coloco una carta invertida y termino mi turno-

 _-"¿En qué esta pensando Luna? ¿Traer a su as y no declarar ataque? Que raro"-_ Pensó Danilo y volvió de golpe al duelo **Danilo (4000 LP)** \- Mi turno ¡Robo! Activo el efecto de Elementary Soldier en mi campo, devuelvo toda mi mano al deck y barajeo y debo tomar la cantidad de cartas devueltas, mando mis tres cartas en la mano, barajeo y tomó tres cartas, ahora convoco desde mi mano a Air Witch en modo de ataque **(500 Atk)** y activo su efecto, puedo infringir daño directo a un jugador siempre y cuando tenga un monstruo atributo viento en su campo ¡Battle! Air Witch ataca directamente a Chelsy y por el efecto de Seasons Forever gana 1000 puntos de ataque- La bruja cargó su ataque en su cetro y una ráfaga de viento mando a volar a Chelsy **(Chelsy 4000 LP= 2500 LP)** -Ahora sincronizo a mi leven 5 Elementary Soldier y a mi tuner leven 3 Air Witch... En los sagrados elementos del espacio, la piedra indestructible se levanta de las llamas ¡Synchro Summon! ¡Liberate! ¡Prims Elements Dragon! **(2500 Atk)** coloco 2 cartas invertidas y termino mi turno-

 **Leo (4000 LP)** \- Mi turno ¡Robo! Convoco a Lightning Deformer en modo de ataque y ahora sincronizo a leven 1 Lightning Deformer y a mi leven 7 Power Tool Dragon ¡Fuerza para defender al mundo se convierte en una revolución! ¡Synchro Summon! ¡Evoluciona! ¡Life Stream Dragon! **(2700 Atk)** ¡Battle! ¡Life Stream Dragon ataca a Prism Elements Dragon! ¡Life is beauty how!-

 **Danilo-** Activo el efecto de Prism Elements Dragon, desterrando a uno de mis monstruos del juego su destrucción es negada-

 **Leo-** Pero recibes la mitad de daño... **(Danilo 4000 LP= 2650 LP)** Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno-

 **Chelsy (2500 LP)-** Bien mi turno ¡Robo! _"Bien tengo a mi monstruo fusión y ritual en el campo y necesito uno más para hacer mi invocación synchro para hacer la invocación Accel, espero que funcione"_ convoco al monstruo tuner Autumn Titan en modo de ataque **(100 Atk)** ahora sincronizo a mi leven 2 Summer Bird y a mi leven 1 Autumn Titan ¡Synchro Summon! ¡Llega al campo Fire Rose Queen! **(900 Atk)** ahora utilizo la carta Accel Seasons Access, selecciono a Fire Rose Queen, a Ice Syren y a Spring Fairy- Chelsy lanza la cadena al cielo y los tres monstruos dan la vuelta alrededor de ésta y la cadena explota en una lluvia de pétalos de flores y nieve - ¡La reina de las estaciones se ha levantado, sucumban los mortales ante su majestad! ¡Accel Summon! ¡Brilla y Reina en el espacio! ¡Leven 9 Supreme Seasons Queen! **(3200 Atk)** Ahora activo su efecto, una vez por turno puedo añadir una carta mágica de equipo aleatoria de mi deck y equiparla a Supreme Seasons Queen, mi carta de equipo es Winter Burst, con ella; mi monstruo no puede ser destruido por un monstruo de menor ataque o por efectos ¡Battle! ¡Supreme Seasons Queen ataca a Ancient... No a Prism Elements Dragon! Por el efecto de Seasons Forever gana 1000 puntos más de ataque **(** **Supreme Seasons Queen 3200 Atk= 4200 Atk)**

 **Danilo-** Activo el efecto de mi Dragón, puedo retirarlo del campo y negar tu ataque-

 **Chelsy-** Pero ahora puedo atacarte directo bajando la mitad de ataque de mi monstruo **(Supreme Seasons Queen 4200 Atk= 2100 Atk)** ¡Supreme Seasons Dragon ataca directamente a Danilo! ¡Spring Flowers!- Una lluvia de pétalos de flores atacó a Danilo botándolo al suelo y sus lifes points se reducían **(Danilo 2650 LP= 550 LP)** termino mi turno -

 **Luna (4000 LP)** \- _"El tiempo se acaba... Si no nos apresuramos no conseguiremos la cura... Es hora de confiar en mis cartas, en Dani y sobretodo en mí "_ Mi turno... ¡Robo!- Un brillo salió de la mano de Luna y ella suspiró sabiendo que debía hacer - Activo la carta trampa Ancient Afinity, con ella puedo seleccionar 2 monstruos en nuestros campos y reducir sus nivele menor, elijo a Ancient Fairy Dragon y a Prism Elements Dragon y los vuelvo nivel 5 y activo la carta mágica Spirits Change con ella vuelvo a Ancient Fairy Dragon un tuner ¡Sincronizo a mi leven 5 Ancient Fairy Dragon y a mi leven 5 Prism Elements Dragon! ¡Dragon Sense... Elements Fairy! ¡Los espíritus se han unido a los elementos para crear la luz eterna! ¡Synchro Summon! ¡Defiendenos! ¡ Ancient Fairy Prism Dragon! **(3500 Atk)** \- **(Carol- Es el diseño de Ancient Fairy Dragon pero con sus alas hechas de cristal y prismas brillantes)**

-¡Increíble Luna!- Exclamó sorprendido su hermano y la pequeña peliverde se sorprende también.

 **Luna-** Activo en efecto de Ancient Fairy Prism Dragon, una vez por turno puedo destruir una carta de campo, así que destruyo a Seasons Forever- La carta de Chelsy se destruye y todo vuelve a la normalidad - Yo gano 1000 lifes Points por cada magia destruida **(Luna 4000 LP= 5000 LP)** y sacrifico la mitad de ellos para activar su otro efecto **(Luna 5000 LP= 2500 LP)** puedo destruir todas las cartas menos ella y gana 400 puntos por cada carta destruida, hay 12 cartas boca arriba y abajo, todas son destruidas y Ancient Fairy Prism Dragon gana 4800 puntos más de ataque **(Ancient Fairy Prism Dragon 3700 Atk- 8500 Atk)** pero no al activar este efecto no puedo atacar-

-Que alivio- Murmuró Leo pero su hermana lo escuchó muy bien.

 **Luna-** Activo mi última carta de mi mano que es Solemn Sacrifice, con ella sacrifico a Ancient Fairy Prism Dragon e infrinjo su ataque como daño a ustedes dos ¡Ancient Sacrifice!- Un aura muy brillante rodeo al dragón antes de desaparecer y una ráfaga de luz atacara a Chelsy y Leo, mandándolos a volar mientras sus puntos se reducían hasta 0 **(Chelsy y Leo 2500 LP y 4000 LP respectivamente = 0 ambos. Ganadores Luna y Danilo)**

-¡Fue un gran duelo chicos! ¡Felicidades!- Exclamó Mindy acercándose a los chicos quienes habían ayudado a levantar a sus hermanos del suelo.

-Felicidades, han logrado terminar el duelo en un tiempo de 16.09 minutos así que se les dará la cura- El dragón les dio los ya conocidos frascos con polvo solo que de color rosado algo negro y todos chocaron los cinco y el portal se abrió dando la señal que todo había terminado...

.

.

.

-Volvieron ¿Cómo les fue?- Los chicos les mostraron los frascos con la cura y las chicas (Lucero y Claris) sonríen.

-¿Cómo han estado esos dos?- Le pregunta Mindy a su hija y Lucero se pone a pensar.

-Ellos dos están bien, Astrid ha cuidado bien de Camilo pero ya anocheció y no hemos sabido nada de ellos-

-¿Por qué no vamos a verlos?- El grupo asintió y al llegar donde estaban la pareja de locos... Pero se llevaron una tierna sorpresa -Creo que se tomaron literal lo de pasar juntos- Murmuró Claris para recibir un zape por parte de Lucero -Auch... Chero ¿Por qué...?-

-Shh, no los vayas a despertar o sino tendrás que usar tu tridente para dormirlos nuevamente- Le susurró Lucero y Claris se soba donde la zapeo Lucero.

-Se ven lindos pero será mejor dejarlos solos- Recomendó en un susurro Danilo no sin antes sacar cuidadosamente una foto donde Camilo y Astrid salían abrazándose mientras dormían pero... Las chicas y Leo miraron algo extrañados a Danilo -Es para el recuerdo y si alguno de los dos pregunta, fue un accidente... Vámonos- Danilo escapó de allí y las chicas y Leo se rieron dejándolos nuevamente solos y a Camilo sin curar su transformación.

-Sería buena idea si vamos a dejarle la cura a Aki- Dijo Luna llegando a la sala y los demás asienten pero Lucero interviene en eso.

-¿Creen que funcione si se le pone solo a uno?-

-No lo sé Lucero-chan, nunca lo hemos hecho- Respondió Chelsy mirando a la guardiana del sol.

-Deberemos probar, haber que ocurre- Dijo Chelsy y todas y Leo asintieron -¿Quién se puede mover rápido de aquí hasta casa de Aki o al taller? Donde seguramente esta con los chicos-

-Creo que yo puedo pero...- Luna hizo una aterradora pausa y la ven extrañada -¿Sí nuestros poderes cambiaron nuevamente?-

-¿Por qué lo dices Luna?- Le pregunta Claris y su hermano pone cara de espanto.

-Mindy-Sempai nos dijo que al obtener un nuevo Dragon Sense, la magia vuelve a alterarse y eso muy posiblemente nos genere cambios en nuestros poderes-

-Y creo que es verdad- Leo parecía que estuviera cagando pero era porque no podía transformarse -¡No puedo transformarme!-

-Yo al parecer sigo teniendo mis poderes actuales- Dijo Luna volviéndose invisible y materializa una manzana y le da una mordida -Creo que veré si en los chicos cambió algo-

-¿Iras tú sola?- Le pregunta Claris y Luna niega -Bueno, ve con Danilo. Ustedes conocen el camino al taller y además no son tan niños para no cuidarse jijiji-

-¡Yo puedo ir solo con Luna!- Dijo, mejor dicho gritó Leo y ninguna entendió excepto Danilo.

-Leo, amigo... Yo solo tengo por misión proteger a tu hermana de cosas, no estoy en condiciones de enamorarme de ella ya que...-

-Tú corazón le pertenece a Grachi- Interrumpió Chelsy dedicándole una pícara mirada a su hermano - Eres un asalta tumbas Danilo-

-Qué ella piense lo que quiera pero por ahora no siento nada por nadie y como le decía a Leo, yo solo veo a Luna como mi protegida y mi amiga además yo no me molesto que pases mucho tiempo con Chelsy porque se que ambos se cuidan el uno al otro y aunque no lo creas, te estoy confiando a mi hermana que se puede decir es lo más cerca de mi familia que tengo quitando un poco a tío Camilo así que deja de preocuparte tanto por Luna ya que yo estoy aquí para protegerla y cuidarla- Finalizó Danilo ante la mirada impactada de todas y sobretodo de Leo.

-Eres muy directo Danilo- Dijo Mindy al ver que el menor de los guardianes tenía bastante fluidez con las palabras.

-De acuerdo pero si algo le pasa...-

-Lo sé, yo también sé que se siente querer cuidar a tu hermana- Chelsy abrazó a su hermano y le despeinó el cabello en una muestra de cariño -¿Nos vamos Luna?-

La pequeña Signer asintió y ambos se despidieron dejándolos ir a buscar a Aki planta.

.

.

.

-¿Cómo te sientes Izayoi?- Le pregunta Jack a Aki quien había estado siendo cuidada por Yusei todo el día -¿No se te antoja algo de abono?-

-Jaja que gracioso Jack, por lo menos yo me veo bonita y tú te veías del orto- Ambos se miraron desafiantes y Yusei calmó la posible pelea entre ambos, Crow se fue a dormir temprano y solo los tres Signers seguían despiertos.

-Hola chicos ¿Qué hacen?- Preguntó Luna entrando junto a Danilo al taller, Jack y Aki se hicieron de la vista gorda y Jack se fue a alguna parte y Yusei se quedaba con Aki y los chicos le vertieron la cura a Aki quien volvió a la normalidad solo que como Dios la trajo al mundo y los niños ya sabiendo que eso pasaría le dieron ropa que obtuvieron de manera ilegal del armario de Astrid y se la dieron mientras Yusei miraba a otro lado intentando no mirar "De más " a Aki -Bien ya hicimos lo que debíamos hacer a-así que nos vamos... Adiós- Ambos niños salieron de allí volando sin saber si sus poderes eran los mismos de antes, mientras Aki se cambiaba mientras Yusei no la miraba, era un sweater de lana rojo, unos shorts de tiro alto negros, medias y tenis converse.

-Menos mal que ya todo pasó- Susurró Aki y tocó el brazo de Yusei y éste la miró como siempre con su tranquila mirada -Gracias por cuidar de mí hoy después de lo que pasó y solo eso gracias-

-Sabes que lo hago con gusto Aki además antes de que te vayas, hay al-al-algo que qui-qui-quiero decirte o mejor dicho preguntarte-

-Claro dime-

-¿Cómo te has sentido desde que dejamos de ser novios?- Aki no supo que responder, eso la dejó muda pero si era honesta... Lo extrañaba muchísimo.

\- Púes, te he extrañado pero aun puedo decir que quiero volver a intentarlo Yusei- Aquello fue un toque de tristeza para Yusei pero al menos Aki no lo notó.

-Ya es tarde y mañana irás a entrenar con Camilo- Dijo Yusei mirando la hora y viendo como Aki se tenía que ir -Te veré mañana Aki-

-Yo igual Yusei- Aki le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla y se encamino a la puerta aunque con un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas, se fue y Yusei suspiro sintiendo un ligero dolor en el pecho.

-Aun amo a Aki y creo que la he pedido para siempre- Susurró Yusei y se fue a su cuarto a descansar tras el largo día...

.

-¿Estás bien Dani? Te noto raro desde que le dimos la cura a Aki-

Ambos niños iban por la desolada calle y el pelinegro lucia en otro lugar.

-Luna, la verdad quiero que me tu opinión con respecto a algo- Luna asintió y le hizo una señal de que lo escuchaba -Mentí cuando dije que no estaba interesado en alguien, si hay alguien que me gusta pero no creo ser lo suficiente para esa persona-

-¿Se trata de la chica Grachi?-

-No... E-e-eres tú- Luna se detuvo en seco y se sonrojó furiosamente al escuchar eso -Luna tu me gustas pero creo que será mejor que hagas como si no te lo dije-

-Espera, Dani... Yo- Un repentino beso en su frente la hizo olvidar eso y todo lo que le dijo Danilo en ese momento pero al verlo caminar lejos supo que algo había pasado -¡Oye no es justo! ¡Esperame!- Luna corrió para alcanzar a su guardián que estaba mas rojo que un tomate...

Y sí, muchas cosas nuevas les esperaban...

 **Carol- Hasta aquí por hoy; espero les haya gustado mi regreso, este cap lo tenía listo hace rato pero tomé mi tiempo para publicarlo.**

 **También disculpas si quedo raro pero he estado un poco presionada con el colegio y creo que no publicare los domingos de todas la semanas ya que sonara raro pero me tomo casi un mes en hacer un capítulo (Como este :v) pero lo bueno es que sigo viva y y se que muchos se preguntaran ¿Por qué quedo Camilo como está? Pues por el siguiente capítulo ya que es algo un tanto romántico y conflictivo...**

 **Grachi- ¿Nos dejarás a nosotros en el olvido?**

 **Carol- No... De hecho hoy se vienen los avances de esta vez sí, los demás capítulos.**

 _ **Avances:**_

 **El otro cap habrá una boda "simbolica" entre los viejos pero Avalon llega a cagarlo todo.**

 **Al fin se contara algo sobre el Demonio de la Reina y la antigua Legión de Guardianes son mandados frente las Estrellas Del Norte incluidos Saku y Mindy.**

 **Conoceran más a Malon y se contará un poco de su historia y otras cosas más.**

 **Valentina tendrá su revancha con Aki pero al estar a punto de perder, Aki es salvada por Yusei y Aki sufre un accidente (Será una clarísima referencia a The Killing Joke, uno de los comics de la línea de tiempo de la historia de Batman antes del flashpoint y los New 52 que creo que son lo mismo :v)**

 **Ahora sí, el Yuaki será "permanente" en el resto de la historia y pongo permanente entre comillas porque ya sabemos que pasa al final de la serie :'( y Gracias al accidente habrá lemon Yuaki.**

 **Y ahora sí a partir del cap 25 se darán los preliminares y no sabrán lo que serán esos duelos así que esperenlos.**

 **Y con esto concluyo con los avances, trataré de escribir rápido ya que este año escolar para mí estará jodido y vayan a visitar mis demás historias, denle favorite y follow ya que eso me mantiene viva por mucho tiempo y tal vez en un universo lejano se den más historias y una posible secuela de este fic. Y casi se me olvida, un saludo a: Camilo Navas: Gracias por las felicitaciones y para aclararlo, el cumpleaños no era el mío era el de mi OC y Ínter Grachi que esta basada en mi mejor amiga real (todos mis OCs están basados en personas cercanas mías así que si existen) pero yo lo consideró mi segundo cumpleaños, de hecho mi cumpleaños es el 22 de mayo ya que hice un fic con respecto a eso, pero gracias igual y ya espero las continuaciones de tus fics y por cierto visita mi página de facebook donde le hago promoción a tu crossover de yugioh y todos apoyen mi página "Yu-Gi-Oh! Suele Fanatics y Fanfics" donde doy mi opinión de pues fics así que acepto sugerencias n.n.**

 **Malon630: Nunca es tarde si la intención es lo que cuenta y creeme lo de querer matar a alguien por quebrarte el teléfono es justificable, lo sé porque yo lo pasé.**

 **Bueno con esto me despido ya y dentro de un rato actualizo "Al Diablo el amor" De una vez... Y sin más me despido, somos Carol y Grachi y hasta luego...**

 _ **¡Chao Chao!**_

 **Fecha de edición- 16 de febrero del 2019**


	23. De Demonio a Reina

**Carol- Hola y bienvenidos a la continuación del fic.**

 **Hoy un cap de relleno no tan relleno, hoy será la última transformación que será la de Astrid y Yusei ¿En qué los habré convertido? Ya lo verán, hoy escribí esto algo triste ya que justamente el día que escribí este cap (Empecé después del cap pasado a escribir) mi único amigo que le gusta Yu-Gi-Oh y tiene un canal de Youtube del juego también ha estado enfermo y eso me duele así que si notan muy triste o emotivo este cap es por eso... Pero dejando mi tristeza de lado...**

 **¡A Darle Caña!**

 _ **The Signers Guardians**_

 _ **Capítulo 23- De Demonio a Reina**_

 **(A la mañana siguiente del cap pasado)**

-¿Ya amaneció?- Astrid recién despertaba, se refrego los ojos y miró donde estaba, sabía que estaba en el cuarto de su novio y había dormido en su cama, miró la hora en su comunicador, eran las 6:49 de la mañana pero sabía que si no era por ella, cierta persona a su lado dormiría todo el día -Camilo, despierta-

-¿Enserio quieres intentarlo?- Le murmuró Camilo mirando con un ojo a Astrid - Bien me desperté temprano por primera vez ¿Cuál es mi premio?-

-Tu premio será que te cure- Astrid le señaló el frasco con la cura que habían dejado los chicos allí -Echate eso encima, date un baño y preparate... Hoy es el día- Camilo frunció el ceño al escuchar "Hoy es el día " ya que no era tan hermoso como lo pensaba.

-¿Segura que quieres hacer esto así?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Mi amore, te he dicho que mantener lo que hacemos en secreto, solo agrava las cosas para ambos ya que los chicos siempre se dan cuenta-

-Bien, está vez te haré caso Camilo- Astrid suspiró, la verdad si era honesta, le incomodaba tanta gente por eso solo quería llevar al dúo DC y a los gemelos ya que no sería muy cómodo que todos los vieran es ese "requicito" que debía cumplir Astrid como reina - No puedo creer que antes de cualquier otro requisito como Reina De Las Estrellas, tengo que tener una boda "simbolica" ¿No sería más fácil casarnos de un solo y ya?-

-¿No te gusta la idea? Porque a mí sí- Astrid ve de mala a su novio y antes de todo y como buena novia, vio que ya no se estuviera muriendo todavía por su resfriado pero estaba bien - La verdad, no es una boda, recuerda que es la unión de almas; eso dirá si tú y yo somos lo suficiente el uno para el otro y así lo nuestro no muera- Una sonora risa escapó de los labios al escuchar lo último, aunque lo suyo moría cada 8 capítulos seguían de pie como universitario sin dormir en 5 días.

-¿Te has dado cuenta que no importa que pasé en el destino, no importa cuanto terminemos; siempre terminamos juntos?-

-Tal vez es porque tu eres mía y yo soy tuyo y nada cambiará eso, ni siquiera la destrucción del universo por el demonio de la reina que tienes-

-¿Demonio de la Reina? ¿Qué es eso?- Con la curiosidad de una niña chiquita, Astrid le había preguntado eso a su novio, quien tosió de la manera menos falsa posible y tomaba la cura para irse de allí no dándole respuesta a Astrid -Maldita tumba de 25 años ¡Nunca cambias!- Le gritó mientras escuchaba la risa de Camilo que estaba en algún lugar de la habitación.

-Perdón mi reina pero es algo que debe explicarte Mindy o Fly- Le gritó Camilo seguramente desde el baño **(Grachi- Carol y sus puercadas. Carol- Sigue hablando mierda pedófila... Sigamos)** \- Y si no te importa quiero algo de privacidad-

-¡Como sino tuvieras algo que no te haya visto baka!- Astrid frunció el ceño ya que no creía que su novio y en algún tiempo futuro esposo, le pidiera "privacidad" pero ella de mala gana le hizo caso y salió de allí y se fue a dar un baño y a cambiarse para eso que pasaría...

.

.

.

 _-¿Estás bien Saku?- Le pregunta Malon a Saku quien estaba en el suelo después de tener un duelo con ella, el cuál había perdido y se encontraba algo sucio, Avalon quería que todos probaran con diferentes personas como entrenamiento y parecía funcionar._

 _-Lo estoy, gracias Malon- La chica estaba por irse pero tenía una gran duda ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso con Saku? ¿Dónde estaba Stephany?._

 _-Saku quiero preguntarte esto ¿Dónde está Stephany? Se supone que ella será la compañera de Valentina ¿Donde está ella?-_

 _-Stephany no participará en la Dark Cup ya que ella y yo seremos padres-_

 _-¿Enserio? ¿Y eso cuando pasó? ¿Por qué no sabía de eso?-_

 _-Malon, tú no sueles relacionarte con nadie aquí desde que llegaste, siempre te aislas de nosotros y al hacer eso no sueles darte cuanta de lo que pasa-_

 _-La verdad si me doy cuenta de cosas pero nunca me interesan, desde lo que pasó, no soy lo que aparentó ser-_

 _-¿Qué te parece si nos conocemos? No tenemos prisa- La pelirroja le hizo caso y se fueron a alguna parte de allí -Creo que sería bueno que comiences tú-_

 _-De acuerdo, la verdad siento que soy más diferente a ustedes y por eso tengo miedo de que me juzguen-_

 _-¿Por qué crees que haríamos eso?-_

 _-Avalon no les dijo pero, de ustedes soy... Soy la única que no esta viva. La verdad... Yo..._

 _ **(Flashback Malon PV)**_

" _Mi vida nunca fue color de rosa como muchas personas piensan... Yo deseaba ser una gran duelista pero ese sueño se me fue arrebatado pero ahora tengo de mi lado a mi monstruo de gran poder..._

 _Yo vivía cerca del Movimiento Arcadia pero luego del primer ataque a de los Inmortales Terrestres, me habían interesado estos terribles y destructores monstruos... Después de eso decidí ser duelista para poder cumplir ese deseo pero... Luego de algunos sucesos que no recuerdo me convertí en lo que soy ahora y estoy orgullosa de ello..._

 _ **(Fin del Flashback Malon PV)**_

 _-Creo que eso lo explica todo- Dijo Saku pasando una mano por su cabello quitándolo momentáneamente de su rostro -Veo que has sufrido mucho pero eso no quiere decir que no te entendamos ya que todos hemos sufrido cosas dolorosas aquí-_

 _-¿Enserio? ¿Cuales?-_

 _-Asuka y Edward están lejos de sus hijos y les hacen falta, Valentina siempre fue rechazada por sus padres y la llevó a las calles a valerse por si sola, Hayley y Karl que yo sepa son los únicos que llevaban una "vida normal", Twilight está lejos de su hermana y su madre y Avalon... Bueno; él es caso aparte y no solo ellos; tus compañeros en un pasado también sufrieron cosas dolorosas, Misty perdió a su hermano en experimentos del Movimiento Arcadia, Kiryu estuvo en la instalación y después de que le quitarán su deck, eventualmente murió, Boomer quería vengarse de Rex Godwin por lo que le hizo a su pueblo, Carly murió por culpa del líder del Movimiento Arcadia, Divine y por no dejar a Jack se volvió Dark Signer, Stephany es controlada por su hermano para que sea Dark Signer pero ella nunca lo ha aceptado y Demak... Al igual que Avalon no sabemos nada del porqué esta aquí-_

 _-Wow- Musitó Malon pasando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja -Tienes razón Saku pero ¿Tú que haces aquí? Solo eres ayudante de Avalon y nada más-_

 _-Emmm... Yo- Saku no podía delatarse, la únicas que sabían su secreto eran Twilight y Stephany, así que decirle eso a alguien algo cercano a Avalon -Digamos que estoy aquí porque Avalon me quiere vivo para sus planes-_

 _-¿Nunca te dijo la razón?-_

 _-No y será mejor que no averigües Malon, hay cosas que... Es mejor no saber- Saku se levantó y se fue rápido de allí dejando con una gran duda a Malon._

 _-"Saku oculta algo pero... ¿Qué?- Pensó Malon para levantarse e irse de allí..._

.

.

.

-Te ves muy linda Astrid-chan- Le dijo Luna mirando a través del espejo en el que se miraba la castaña, vestía un vestido blanco, de escote en forma de corazón y con una falda con vuelo por encima de las rodillas, se cabello ligeramente rizado y una corona de flores la había lucir linda y diferente a ella -La verdad ya había esperado esto-

-Mindy también- Dijo Astrid quitándose un mechón de su frente -Me ha insistido desde hace mucho tiempo por esto y honestamente no entiendo para qué-

-Es un requisito que se pide a las Reinas de Las Estrellas, más que todo para ver si su felicidad esta con la persona que aman- Dijo Fly apareciendo en el hombro de Astrid -La verdad, Mindy al ser por decirlo así; tu madre adoptiva quiere ver si Camilo es lo suficiente bueno para cuidar de ti aunque...- Fly hizo una pausa y miró de frente a Astrid -Camilo a demostrado que puede cuidarte hasta el punto de sacrificar su bienestar por el tuyo-

-Gracias Fly-

-Aunque algo si te voy a pedir Astrid Ramos- La "Queen Of The Stars" miró algo aterrada a Fly por ese tono serio con el que le había hablado -No me vengas ahora con tu "Domingo siete" o creeme que te ira muy mal... Oh si-

-Tra-Tranquila Fly, lo haré e intentaré eso- La pequeña colibrí asintió y miró la hora.

-Astrid... Ya es hora- Anunció Aki apareciendo en la habitación de la mencionada y luego aparecieron en la pradera donde la castaña le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella misma donde estaban Mindy, los demás y por supuesto el viejito esperando a la castaña.

-Creí que me dejarías plantado mi reina- Le bromeó Camilo a su novia recibiendo un ligero zape por parte ella.

-Jamás lo haría porque te amo- Mindy les hablo a ambos para comenzar con esta cosa, donde la ex Reina De Las Estrellas les explicaba muy a fondo lo que conllevaba esto pero justo cuando la ceremonia llegaba a la parte más importante...

-¡Que bonitos! Hacen una fiesta y no me invitan- De una nube negra salió Avalon poniendo en alerta a todos allí -Pero esto no hará menos divertido esto-

-¡¿Qué carajos quieres ahora Avalon?! ¡¿No puedes dejar de joder en algún momento?!- Le gritó Astrid ya harta de sus estupideces -Esto se acaba ¡Aquí!- Avalon lanzó una bola de fuego negra que fue fácilmente esquivada por Astrid y ésta mira a Aki -¡Aki! ¡Crea un campo de fuerza para proteger a los chicos!-

-¡¿Qué hay de ti?!-

-¡Estaré bien! ¡Confíen en mí!- Aki le hizo caso a su amiga y un enorme campo de fuerza se creó y Astrid quedaba con Avalon -¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-Tú sabes mejor que nadie que quiero... Quiero tu demonio-

-¡¿Cuál demonio?! ¡¿De qué hablan?!-

-Oh... No sabes del Demonio de la Reina- El sinismo con el que Avalon dijo eso hizo enfurecer más a Astrid -Pero envés de decírtelo te lo mostraré...

" _Antiguas fuerzas de lo oscuro..._

 _De la Reina del Mal_

 _Muestrame y dame el poder puro y_

 _Que tu poder se muestre frente a ésta mortal"_

-¿Qué?- Astrid comenzó a escuchar un horrible zumbido y un dolor en su pecho se hizo presente al momento que un aura oscura la cubría se hizo presente mientras los que estaban allí miraban horrorizados eso.

-¿Qué le pasa a tía Astrid?- Preguntó Chelsy asustada al ver como el aura oscura cubría a la guardiana líder.

-Avalon... Liberó al... Demonio de la Reina- Murmuró entrecortado Mindy al mirar eso y sintió el tiempo detenerse -Aki dejame salir, tengo que ayudar a Astrid-

-¿Qué le pasa?- Preguntó Crow confundido y Aki abre un hueco pero éste es sellado al momento que una luz negra cega a todos mostrando a un ser de piel gris, cabello café oscuro y un par de enormes alas parecidas a las de un murciélago y en sus manos habían filosas garras.

-Ésta eres tú realmente Astrid... Eres un demonio- Avalon le mostró a esa abominación un especie de espejo donde Astrid se miraba con esa apariencia monstruosa y sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

-No... Puede... Ser- Susurró Astrid dejándose caer al pasto cubriendo su rostro con sus manos -Ésta.. No... Soy... Yo... No... Puede ¡Seeeeeer!- Gritó lo último haciendo que una fuerte ráfaga saliera de ese grito que hizo volar a Avalon y destruyó el campo de fuerza de Aki mandando también a volar a los demás y Avalon se sorprendió de ese poder...

 _-"Ciertamente, es un poder terrible"-_ Pensó Avalon al ver como con un simple grito había hecho pedazos el campo de fuerza que protegía a los Signers y Guardianes y como los había mandado a volar -Mejor me voy, no sin antes dejarte eso- Avalon mandó por última vez su hechizo que fue donde la castaña pero esta no se convirtió al instante e más... No lo hizo... -Nos veremos luego idiotas- De la misma manera en la que había aparecido, Avalon desapareció y todos se acercaron a Astrid para ayudarla...

-Astrid-chan ¿Estás bien?- Le pregunta Leo pero Astrid no le responde.

-¡No se acerquen!- Pero al decir eso, la tierra donde estaban los chicos salió volando con ellos y se lastimaron algo a la hora del aterrizaje, Astrid se sorprendió y se asustó al hacer eso ya que estaba dañando a sus amigos -¡No se acerquen! ¡No quiero lastimarlos!- Todos prefirieron hacer caso a eso menos alguien quien avanzó hasta la Reina-Demonio.

-¿Tío que haces?- Le preguntó Danilo a Camilo quien hizo caso omiso a lo que dijo Astrid y se fue acercando a ella.

-Astrid, mi amor... Jamás me pidas que me aleje de ti- El castaño se arrodillo frente a su novia mitad demonio y tomó su mentón para que ella lo viera a él - Te amo y nunca me pidas algo así, no me importa que me dañes... Yo siempre estaré a tu lado- Dicho esto, Camilo juntó el valor para darle un beso en los labios a Astrid haciendo que una luz blanca cegará nuevamente a todos pero lo reparó todo y volvió todo a la normalidad incluyéndola a ella que volvió a ser la Astrid que todos conocían, la luz cesó y la pareja cortó el beso mirándose momentáneamente los ojos -¿Mejor?- Astrid asintió mientras se secaba sus lágrimas y abrazaba a Camilo.

-Estoy algo asustada ¿Qué me pasó?-

-Creo que es hora de que hable contigo sobre esto Astrid- Interrumpió Mindy a la pareja y ambos se levantaron del pasto -Pero no aquí, vamos a casa-

-¿Y la ceremonia?- Preguntó Luna pero ambos guardianes notaron en sus muñecas (Astrid en la derecha y Camilo en la izquierda) una marca en forma de corazón y debajo el símbolo de infinito.

-Esto responde tu pregunta, Camilo y Astrid si están unidos por el destino y nada cambiará eso- Dijo Mindy con una sonrisa y la después de ese desmadre, decidieron hablar de eso que había pasado.

-Bien mamá; explicanos, ¿Qué fue eso?- El tono exigente de Lucero hizo a Mindy suspirar y buscar el Libro de Las Estrellas y buscar una sección en específico donde aparecía una chica parecida a Astrid pero de cabello negro y ojos violetas y a su espalda, el demonio en el que se convirtió Astrid.

-Bien... Ella es la Reina número 15. Ella es Renata Kyamishi, ella era una chica con un demonio en su interior pero el demonio lograba entenderse con ella asiéndolo de un modo, un demonio bueno; aunque con el tiempo se volvió malvado nuevamente haciendo desastres con la magia negra y corrupta que terminó por corromper a Renata haciendo que su color de ojos cambiara a rojo, ella y el demonio se fusionaron dando como resultado al Demonio de La Reina; ella volvió al Reino De Las Estrellas en el mismísimo infierno así que su novio, en un acto de amor y traición, la asesinó pero el demonio lanzó una maldición en la cual, quien maté a su anfitrión, él poseerá su cuerpo y lo corromperá y así a sido hasta el día de hoy, aunque se desconoce quien fue su último anfitrión, el demonio ahora reside en Astrid- Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar eso menos Camilo que lucia bastante serio.

-Eso significa que...- Yusei no terminó su frase al mirar a su guardiana quien lucia bastante triste y a la vez sorprendida.

-La verdad, hay dos formas de liberar a Astrid de ese demonio pero una de ellas es la más segura y peligrosa-

-¿Cuáles son?- Pregunto Claris mientras Crow la abrazaba.

-Una es que Camilo la maté pero al hacerlo, el demonio habitaría en él y lo corromperá y la otra opción es que el demonio abandoné a Astrid por su cuenta y la deje en paz pero le dejaría algunas secuelas-

-Honestamente no se que es peor, que tío Camilo maté a tía Astrid o que el demonio le deje algún daño- Dijo Chelsy con algo de tristeza.

-La verdad prefiero la segunda pero en un caso muy extremo, creo que tendría que hacerlo pero esto me obligaría a alejarme de todo y de todos- Dijo Camilo mirando a una Astrid dormida, después del desmadre con Avalon, Claris uso sus poderes para hacer dormir a Astrid principalmente para que se calmara -Creo que si logro revertir el efecto que el demonio ha hecho en ella, pronto podríamos decir que la dejará ir y nada le pasará-

-Esperemos esto- Ya era de noche por lo que los Signers se fueron a sus casas y los guardianes a dormir sin saber lo que les pasaría todavía mañana...

 _ **(A la mañana siguiente)**_

-Papá... Papá despierta- Camilo se quejó al escuchar eso, sonaba a una voz familiar pero muuuuuy joven, la voz siguió hablándole hasta que miró encima suyo a una niña de unos escasos 5 años, de piel clara, ojos cafés claro y cabello castaño muy rizado pero al ver mejor a la niña se dio cuenta quien era -¡Buenos días papá!-

-¿A-A-A-Astrid? ¿Qué... Qué te pasó?- La niña no le respondió y Camilo supo lo que había pasado _"La próxima vez, lo voy a matar yo"_ Pensó mirando a su reina como una niña -Luces igual a como te conocí-

-Tengo hambre papá- Le dijo la pequeña Astrid que no parecía recordar nada de lo que ha pasado.

-Primero, no soy tu papá Astrid; segundo dejame dormir 5 minutos más- La Astrid niña le puso cara de cachorro a Camilo a punto de llorar -No hagas eso Carolina, por favor- El castaño estaba a punto de no ceder pero al escuchar un ruidito que ya conocía prefirió aceptar -Tranquila, deja me baño y te preparó el desayuno pero por favor; no vayas a llorar- Le suplicó el mayor castaño a la pequeña quien asintió feliz quitando su tristeza, la pequeña salió de la habitación donde Camilo suspiró aliviado -No recordaba lo intensa que era Astrid cuando era niña-

-¡Llegaste!- Expresó la pequeña Astrid al mirar a Camilo aparecer en la cocina y al parecer las demás y Danilo, seguían dormidas y dormido, Camilo usando las clases de cocina que Astrid solía darle después de entrenar, le preparó desayuno a su pequeña novia quien lucia feliz, entre juegos y risas Astrid había estado comiendo aunque haciendo un poco de desastre pero lo sorprendente es la paciencia que le tenía Camilo.

-¿Te sientes bien?- La pequeña asintió frenéticamente y accidentalmente escupió algo de su desayuno y el mayor se rió nervioso con una gota en la cabeza -Ten más cuidado princesa- Camilo con una servilleta limpió la comisura de los labios de Astrid para quitarle lo que había escupido.

-Sí papá- Ambos siguieron en silencio hasta que se escucharon unos pasos cerca de ellos.

-¡Qué rico! Ya huele a desayuno- Claris apareció allí y luego el resto de guardianas y Danilo que al ver a Camilo con Astrid niña quedaron algo petrificadas y petrificado en su lugar - Harris ¿Quién es esa niña?-

-¿Quienes son ellas y él papá?- Le preguntó Astrid abrazando a Camilo ocultándose de las miradas de las personas presentes...

-¡¿PAPÁ?! ¡¿Cuándo tuviste una hija con Astrid?!- Exclamaron el dúo DC al mirar a la niña abrazar a su tío.

-¡Les dije que no me salieran con su Domingo siete!- Gritó indignada Fly y Camilo se ponía cada vez más nervioso.

-¿Cuándo pasó esto Camilo? ¡Te dije que no quería ser abuela aún!- Preguntó Mindy y esto hizo a Camilo ahogar una risa al ver que ni Mindy reconocía a su aprendiz cuando era una niña.

-Tranquila nena, dejame hablar con ellas y él ¿De acuerdo?- Astrid asintió pero no soltó a Camilo -Primero; ella no es mi hija, segundo; Fly ella no es nuestro "Domingo siete" al menos no ahora y tercero; Mindy, me sorprende que no reconozcas a tu aprendiz cuando era una niña hasta yo que la conocí después si supe que era ella-

-Espera- Interrumpió Lucero y puso cara de What? -¡¿Ella es Astrid?! ¿Nuestra Astrid?- Camilo asintió y Astrid se dejó ver y el dúo DC quedó enternecido con la imagen de su tía como una niña.

-Eeeh ¿Astrid? ¿Quieres una galleta?- Chelsy apareció una galleta oreo y Astrid asintió recibiendo la galleta y le dedicó una adorable sonrisa -¡Es muy tierna!- Chilló Chelsy con los ojos como estrellas.

-¿Puedo estar con ellos un rato papá?-

-Claro pero tengan cuidado- Astrid se bajo del banquillo donde estaba y se fue con su "sobrinos" dejando a los adultos allí.

-No sabía que Astrid era así- Dijo sorprendida Lucero ya que ella no sabía o recordaba a Astrid de niña -Es muy adorable...-

-Y muy hiperactiva- Dijo Camilo quejándose momentáneamente -No la recordaba tan intensa-

-Pero la has controlado, creo que serás buen padre Camilo- Le bromeó Mindy a Camilo quien se rió un poco pero volvió a la razón y la realidad.

-Iré a ver a los chicos y ver en que se convirtió Yusei para ir al siguiente Mini-Mundo-

-No es necesario, toma- Mindy le dio un frasco un polvo azul con fucsia y el guardián miró extrañado a Mindy -Lo siento me adelante pero sería mejor-

-Okey, las veo luego y traten de controlar a Astrid si pregunta por mí- Camilo se fue al Poppo Time y las chicas desayunaron tranquilas...

.

-La verdad, ya es un poco incómodo estar unido a mi moto- Se quejó Yusei quien estaba pegado a su D-Wheel y sí era algo incómodo eso -Espero que Astrid tenga mejor suerte que yo-

-¡Hola chicos!- Los tres satelitanos miraron a el guardián de Aki aparecer y les comentó todo lo que pasaba y les dejo la cura para que Yusei volviera a la normalidad y así pasó.

-Oye Camilo ¿La loca ya recuperó su poca cordura?- Le preguntó Jack y Camilo responde con un tal vez...

-Bien gracias Camilo. Ah y Aki te dejó una nota diciendo...

 _Querido Camilo:_

" _Te veo dentro de unos días, quiero probar mi suerte sobreviviendo por mi cuenta algunos días pero, estaré bien mientras tú, disfruta y cuida a Astrid durante estos días; ella te necesitará más que yo._

 _Te quiere Aki"_

Eso decía la nota que la pelirroja le había dejado y Camilo suspiró aliviado en cierta parte.

-Ya veo, gracias Yusei y ya me voy. No quiero que Astrid se me desespere... Nos vemos- Camilo se despidió de los Signers aunque aún le queda la duda ¿Qué quería probar Aki?...

.

-¡Volviste papá!- Chilló Astrid al mirar a Camilo llegar allí -¿Donde estabas?-

-Haciendo unas cosas mi reina- La pequeña miró algo desconfiada a su novio (en este caso padre pero ni al cabo) -¿Te has portado bien con Chelsy y Danilo?-

-Si papá- Le respondió feliz la niña pero el mayor de los guardianes no lo aceptó del todo aunque para hacerla feliz, le creyó. Pasó todo el día y los guardianes le pidieron a Camilo que ya volviera a la normalidad a Astrid, cosa a la que se negó al principio pero si era honesto; extrañaba a aquella traviesa y astuta mujer de la que estaba locamente enamorado así que lo hizo mientras la miraba dormir cómodamente en el sofá de la sala y así todo terminaría en cuanto a eso pero ahora venía su verdadero reto...

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _-¿Están seguros de esto grandes estrellas?- Le pregunta Grachi a las Estrellas Del Norte, los antiguos guardianes habían sido llamados por ellos para tratar el futuro de los actuales guardianes aunque no lucían tan tranquilos con las respuestas de las estrellas superiores._

 _-Sabemos que Astrid puede hacerse cargo de ellos pero ahora con ella sabiendo quien realmente es...- Dominic apretó los puños y suspiró -Esperemos que ella y los demás guardianes puedan detener a Avalon y a Nightmare-_

 _-La verdad me preocupa que Nightmare esté suelta y haya logrado salir de donde la teníamos y si es así... Los chicos no están listos para lo que viene- Dijo Flash demostrando algo de preocupación._

 _-Y sin Camilo en un futuro, se les hará mas difícil- Dijo Saku serio y sus demás compañeros lo miraron extrañados._

 _-¿De qué hablas Saku? ¿Qué pasará con Camilo?- Le pregunta Dominic a Saku y éste se encoje de hombros..._

 _-Dominic recuerda que si queremos destruir al demonio de la reina, su actual contenedor debe sufrir una gran perdida y dado a la relación de ambos guardianes...- Dijo una de las luces que era la segunda más grande estando al lado de la gran luz pero se escuchaba un tanto preocupada -Y aunque eso no llegué a pasar, Camilo ya había sellado ese pacto con Mindy ¿Cierto?- Mindy asintió pero en lo profundo de ella, no quería dañar a Astrid -Bueno, ahora a esperar que todo se dé como lo esperamos-_

 _-Si, Estrella Madre- Dijeron todos al unísono haciendo una pequeña reverencia._

 _-Solo les pediremos que, no dañen más la relación entre ustedes y sus aprendices- Dijo la luz de Quasar que estaba en el último lugar de la izquierda -Al no estar con ustedes los últimos 2 años, ellos han cambiado y han desarrollado habilidades que ustedes desconocen así que traten de estar preparados si algo así llegara a pasar-_

 _-Así lo haremos- Dijeron todos y nada más se escuchó en la sala..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

¿Qué pasará con ambos bandos antes de la Dark Cup?... ¿Todo será pacífico o habrá más guerra?... ¿Los chicos malos se doblegaran frente a los guardianes?

 _Descubralo en los siguientes capítulos..._

 **Carol-Hasta aquí por hoy. Perdón si quedó raro pero creo que no salió exactamente como lo planeé y quedó más corto también pero allí vamos.**

 **El otro capítulo va a ser MUUUUUUUUUUY LARGO ya que hay varios sucesos que serán raros y que no aportará nada a la trama del fic pero es para darle más protagonismo a Yusei y Aki, tenía pensado hacer un duelo pero eso solo lo haría aun más largo y no quiero dividirlo ya que así, los preliminares serían hasta el 26 y ya no quiero alargar esta cosa más...**

 **Saludos a:**

 **Camilo Navas- Amigo, perdón si quedó raro y por mis minúsculos errores pero la presión y espero que te haya gustado mi opinión y de hecho también tengo otra opinión para otro de tus fics así que esperalo.**

 **Malon630- Sí, el dolor lo entiendo ya que hace 3 años me pasó y me dieron ganas de matar a esas perras pero ya lo superé y aquí ya apareciste... Ah y gracias por comentar mi especial de San Valentín y lo siento pero ese era el sentido de mi historia en un principio.**

 **Y sin más que añadir me despido no sin antes decirles que voy a estar publicando una historia en Wattpat sobre el cuadro amoroso del Yuaki y Camid pero será muy pronto así que esperenlo y sin más soy Carol y me despido...**

 _ **¡Chao!**_

 **Fecha de edición: 23 de Febrero del 2019**


	24. La Trampa Asesina

**Carol- Hola y bienvenidos a la continuación del fic.**

 **Hoy mi máximo capítulo de inspiración ya que aunque no lo crean llevó los 6 meses (Y contados) desde que empecé esta historia imaginandome este capítulo e incluso he soñado con él (Y no es broma) así que espero que les guste ah y disculpen el como se da el lemon pero como Yusei dirá "Los tratamientos de las estrellas son raros"...**

 **Pero hay una advertencia así que...**

 _ **Advertencia:**_

 _ **En este cap habrá lemon, así que sí eres menor no leas este capítulo ya que no me hago responsable de algún daño mental y si lo lees es bajo tu propia responsabilidad.**_

 **Y sin más**

 **¡Disfrutemos esto!**

 _ **The Signers Guardians**_

 _ **Capítulo 24- La Trampa Asesina.**_

-Aki... Aki... Aki... Aki... No me dejes mi rosa-

Yusei miraba con lágrimas a Aki que estaba en el suelo, sangrando y él no pudo hacer nada para protegerla...

-Yusei-

 _ **(Días antes)**_

-¿Donde esta Izayoi?- Preguntó exigente Camilo a los Signers pero no le dieron razón por la pelirroja.

-Nadie ha sabido de ella desde que te dejo la carta Harris- Le respondió Jack quien estaba recostado en una pared.

-¿Qué pasa con Aki?- Le pregunta Chelsy a su tío quien suspiro tapándose los ojos con una mano.

-No creo que sea bueno que Aki esté sola y más cuando nadie sabe donde está- Le respondió el mayor a su sobrina y escuchó la puerta del taller abrirse.

-¿Alguna noticia chicas?- Las tres guardianas negaron y Crow que había preguntado se encogió de hombros.

-Iza tiene el disco de duelos apagado, así como su comunicador así que no tenemos forma de rastrearla- Dijo Astrid algo frustrada y todos soltaron un pesado suspiro.

-Creo que tendremos que buscarla, quien sabe si esta en peligro-Sugirió Leo y todos les hicieron caso aunque estaba anocheciendo.

Habían pasado 5 días desde lo que le pasó a Astrid al descubrir al Demonio De La Reina pero desde ese día, nada se había sabido de la pelirroja, todos los miembros del Team 5D's estaban preocupados por su amiga y la Legión de Guardianes también ya que Aki sola no daba buena espina...

-Bien, todos la buscaremos por la ciudad y cualquier noticia tranten de mandar alguna señal ¿De acuerdo?-

-/¡De acuerdo!/- Dijeron todos al unísono y Astrid les mostró un mapa de la ciudad y Satélite.

-Nos dividiremos ya que entre más será más fácil encontrarla- Y así la líder por decirlo así del plan, les dio indicaciones y todos en sus D-Wheel (En el caso de los gemelos y el dúo DC patinetas) salieron en la búsqueda de Aki...

 _ **(En Satélite justo donde empezó el cap)**_

 _-"¿Dónde estás Aki? ¿Dónde?"-_ Se preguntaba Yusei recorriendo Satélite en busca de su amada Aki, sabía que no había sido bueno dejarla sola pero esperaba no llegar tarde y ni siquiera la fuerte lluvia que lo azotaba le importaba, solo quería ver que Aki estuviera bien , cerca de donde estaba manejando se D-Wheel escuchó una explosión y no dudo en ir allí...

.

-Eres patética Aki... Hasta nunca- Valentina y Aki estaban teniendo un duelo, el cual casi ganaba la Dark Guardian que estaba por dar el golpe final a una Aki que estaba en el suelo ya casi derrotada pero lo que no sabía era que Valentina tenía un arma escondida en su mano con la cual, se desharía de Aki para siempre pero no terminaría el duelo para hacer eso sino que ya apuntándola con el arma...

-¡AKIIIIIII!- Yusei apareció justo cuando Valentina disparó pero la D-Wheel recibió el disparo y Yusei saltó de ella haciendo que la moto derrapara por el suelo y él se interpusiera entre ambas chicas.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!- Le pregunta molesta Aki a Yusei que estaba al frente de ella.

-¿Eh?-

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ¡Pudiste hacerte daño y...- Los labios de la pelirroja fueron cayados por los de Yusei en un beso mientras Valentina solo espectaba eso, el beso de los dos Signers terminó y ambos se miraron con ternura.

-Me alegra que estés bien Aki- Le dijo Yusei ayudándola a levantarse y sin darse cuenta Valentina ya tenía a alguien en la mira...

-Yusei yo... ¡Cuidado!- Valentina disparó a Yusei pero Aki se interpuso haciendo que la bala le dé a ella y no a Yusei.

-Hasta luego idiotas- Valentina escapó y Aki solo podía sentir un terrible dolor atravesarla no pudiendo ni siquiera levantarse...

.

-Auch- Se quejó Camilo de la nada y eso capta la atención de Astrid y del dúo DC.

-¿Qué pasa tío Camilo?- Le pregunta Chelsy y Camilo se pone algo en trance.

-Algo le pasó a Izayoi- Dijo el guardián del tiempo y Astrid lo ve extrañado -Es como si algo la hubiese atravesado-

-¿De qué hablas?..- Antes de que Camilo le respondiese, Astrid recibió una llamada de Yusei y al terminar, la guardiana líder quedó inmóvil.

-Astrid ¿Qué pa...-

-Aki... Fue atacada- Interrumpió Astrid en shock -Tenemos que ayudarla-

.

-Y eso paso- Yusei les contó como encontró a Aki quien estaba en la fundación donde Astrid solía trabajar donde tenían a Aki en un quirófano tratando de hacer algo por ella, todos miraban el reloj esperando noticias de su compañera pero quienes lucían más preocupados eran Camilo y Yusei ya que ellos sentían el dolor y tristeza de la pelirroja.

-Ella estará bien chicos, tranquilos- Astrid trató de tranquilizar a los hombres que estaban a su lado quienes tenían sus ojos fijos en la puerta de emergencias

-Solo espero que Aki este bien- Murmuró Yusei suspirando.

-Eso esperamos todos- Le respondió Camilo besando la cabeza de su novia y envolviéndola en su brazos esperando junto a los demás. Los gemelos y sus guardianes se habían dormido, Claris se había dormido en los brazos de Crow y Jack en la cabeza de Lucero y Mindy con su cabeza sobre los dos antes mencionados y Astrid había ido por café para su elegido y su novio a quienes comenzaban a formarseles ojeras. Habían pasado casi tres horas y no habían señales de Aki, allí casi todos se quedaban dormidos menos Astrid quien no parecía ceder ante el sueño.

-¿Algún conocido de Izayoi Aki?- Preguntó un doctor y Astrid que estaba allí fue y al terminar de escuchar lo que decía el doctor su cara era una mezcla de enojo, tristeza y frustración, el doctor dijo lo que iba a decir y Astrid regresó a su asiento y secó unas traicioneras lágrimas.

-¿Alguna noticia?- Le pregunta Yusei a Astrid y el primer mencionado se había quedado dormido pero al ver la cara de Astrid supo que no habían buenas noticias.

-La verdad esto sonará duro pero quiero que no te pongas a llorar todo marica ¿Okey?-

-Eres muy cruel al decir tus cosas pero habla Astrid-

-La bala le rompió la columna vertebral a Aki y hay una probabilidad muy alta de que no vuelva a caminar... Jamás- Yusei sintió el tiempo detenerse en ese momento y su corazón también -Y la tendrán en observación durante unas horas por lo que sería bueno que fuéramos a descansar, aquí en la fundación hay una zona de habitaciones para familiares que tienen aquí a pacientes enfermos y ya están preparadas así que ¡A dormir!-

-¿Quién se quedará aquí?-

-Yo, ya que soy la única que no tiene cara de que se quedará dormida en las fauces de un dragón en cualquier momento-

Los chicos despertados por Astrid fueron a la habitaciones que había dicho ella y allí se quedaron hasta la mañana siguiente.

Astrid había ido a visitar a Aki mientras los demás aun dormían y su gran amiga lucia bastante pálida, tenía muchos aparatos unidos a ella y se miraba bastante triste.

-¿Cómo te sientes Iza?-

-¿Cómo crees?- Le devolvió la pregunta Aki que aunque se le notara poco, estaba feliz por tener a su mejor amiga allí -¿Cómo están los chicos?-

-Preocupados, es normal que les preocupe tu bienestar Aki-

-Me refería en principal a Camilo y a Yusei-

-Casi no pelaban un ojo en la noche, Yusei principalmente ya que él se siente culpable por lo que te pasa ahora- Un doctor entró y comenzó a hacerle estudios simples a Aki pero al terminar el doctor miró a Astrid con una mirada muy seria...

-Ella jamás volverá a caminar, lo siento- El doctor salió y Aki que había escuchado eso se puso a llorar.

-Astrid... ¿Dime que es mentira?- La castaña no pudo responderle y Aki se desahogó con su amiga... Era una noticia muy dura para todos...

.

.

.

 _-¡¿POR QUÉ CARAJOS HICISTE ESO VALENTINA?! ¡ESO ES CAER EN LO MÁS BAJO!- Le gritó Avalon a la Dark Guardian quien no se intimidaba por las injurias que le decía Avalon._

 _-¡Era una idiota menos! ¡Así nuestra victoria estaría asegurada!-_

 _-¡No seas idiota! ¡¿Tienes idea de que ellos pueden tomar asuntos contra ti y mandar a la mierda nuestro plan?!-_

 _-¡No me importa! ¡Eres un maldito obsesionado con un poder que no te mereces por es un bastard...- Una fuerte cachetada la mandó al suelo y Avalon se abalanzó sobre ella dedicándole una fría y dura mirada._

 _-Hoy te voy a enseñar el porque ¡Yo mando aquí!-_

 _._

 _-Pobre Valentina- Dijo Misty escuchando los desgarradores gritos de la azabache que se escuchaban en toda esa parte._

 _-Ella se lo buscó- Le dijo Asuka quien estaba algo incómoda con aquellos gritos de ayuda de la "Lust Queen" -Que miedo, que bueno que alguien al fin le puso un alto-_

 _-Y al menos, Avalon le está dando su lección- Dijo Hayley sabiendo que aunque Valentina siempre se salía con la suya, está vez le fue muy mal._

 _-Solo esperemos que Avalon no la termine matando- Dijo Saku para irse de allí..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **(Cinco días después de lo ocurrido, tres semanas antes de los preliminares)**_

-Gracias por cuidarme chicos- Agradeció Aki al dúo DC quienes le estaban dando de comer **(Si bueno, Aki no quedó cuadriplejica, los chicos lo hacían para que Aki jo se esforzara)** -Y diganle a Astrid que gracias por la comida-

-Claro Aki- Los niños se fueron dejando a Aki sola con Camilo que estaba allí para ver que nada malo le pase a su elegida.

-¿Te sientes bien Camilo? Te notó diferente-

-No es nada, es solo que me preocupa tu estado, sé que por ahora quieres estar sola pero no alejes a las personas de ti solo porque sientes que ya no vales lo mismo- Le aconsejó Camilo a Aki y ella sonrió algo forzada ya que aunque lo que él decía era verdad, ella solo quería olvidarse de esa horrible pesadilla.

-Lo intentaré Camilo- Musitó ella, Aki le puso una escusa de que tenía sueño y le pidió a su guardián de que la dejara sola él accedió dejándola sola pero Aki solo quería llorar y desahogarse con ella misma...

 _-"Ellos ¿Volverán a verme como antes?"-_ Pensó Aki realmente no queriendo recibir respuesta de ello, al final si se durmió ya que se sentía muy presionada con ella misma...

 _ **(14 días después de lo ocurrido, 2 semanas antes de los preliminares)**_

-Lo sentimos chicos pero Aki no quiere ver a nadie- Le dijo Setsuko a los gemelos, Crow y Astrid quienes habían llegado a ver a Aki -Será mejor que vuelvan otro día... Aki necesita entenderse como esta ahora-

-De acuerdo señora Izayoi, lamentamos si estamos insistiendo mucho- Los cuatro hicieron una reverencia frente a la señora Setsuko y comenzaron a salir de la residencia de la pelirroja.

-Pobrecita, Aki no se merecía esto- Dijo Crow triste y los gemelos entendieron el porqué lo decía.

-Aki, está muy deprimida, cree que solo por no poder caminar ya no la querremos como antes- Dijo Astrid seria y los Signers la miraron extrañados.

-¿Cómo lo sabes Astrid-chan?- Le pregunta Luna y la castaña suspira.

-Camilo está igual, ha estado aislado de todos en casa... Incluyéndome- Lo último lo susurró pero ahora entendía un poco como se sentía él en aquel tiempo que ella se había aislado de él principalmente -Creo que es el efecto de la depresión de Aki en Camilo ya que lo que uno siente...-

-¿Se lo transmite al otro?-

-Exacto- Concluyó Astrid y en eso tuvo una idea - Chicos... Necesitó que le digan esto a Yusei...-

.

-Buenas noches a todas y a ti también Danilo-

-Buenas noches Astrid y suerte con tu plan- Astrid se despidió de todos allí para ir a ver a su amado pero descubrió que estaba con llave la puerta de su habitación _-"Maldito... En estos momentos ya te hubiera tumbado la puerta ¿Por qué los depresivos son así?..."-_ Pensó Astrid y atravesó la puerta **(Como en el cap antepasado)** y miró a Camilo mirar al techo como si fuese lo mas interesante -Hola Camilo-

-¿Qué haces aquí? Largate Astrid, quiero estar solo- Le dijo Camilo de lo más frío y seco a Astrid pero ella no dio marcha atrás.

-No lo haré- Astrid se acercó a la cama de Camilo sentándose en la orilla de la misma -¿Qué te pasa Camilo? ¿No quieres hablar conmigo?-

-No-

-¿Seguro? Porque yo sí- Una sutil sonrisa apareció en los labios de la castaña pero ni eso sirvió para hacer entrar en razón a Camilo -¿Enserio no quieres mi compañía...?-

-¡Que no Astrid! ¡Deja ya de joderme! ¡Quiero estar solo!- Le gritó a todo pulmón Camilo a su novia que juraba haber escuchado a su corazón romperse en dos.

-Pero... Tú ja-jamás me has dicho e-eso- La guardiana líder luchaba por no romperse con sus lágrimas pero... Nada, no lo estaba logrando -Camilo yo... Dices que no quieres verme pero yo no te...-

-¡¿Por qué carajos no entiendes Astrid?! ¡No quiero verte! ¡Dejame solo y dejar de intentar ser linda conmigo; no te haré caso!-

-¿Crees que así se solucionan las cosas? ¿Gritando? Bien...- Astrid se secó unas cuantas lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos y se levantó dispuesta a dejar solo a Camilo -Solo te diré que eso es lo que tú hubieras hecho si yo estuviera como estás tú... Adiós Camilo, te-te amo- Un sollozo escapó de Astrid quién sentía que había fracasado con su plan -Buenas noches Harris-

 _-"El más débil es el hombre que hace llorar a una mujer y más si es en la que has encontrado el amor"-_ Camilo recordó aquella frase que le solía decir su madre al escuchar a Astrid llorar... Por su culpa -Astrid espera-

-¡¿Qué quieres?! ¿No que querías que me fuera?- Le respondió furiosa Astrid ignorando la última palabra de Camilo -¿Qué tanto deseas estar solo? ¡Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que le paso a Aki!-

-¡Claro que es mi culpa! Soy su guardián se supone que estoy aquí para protegerla no para que le pasen desgracias cada vez que no estoy con ella-

-Camilo... Todos fallamos y porque fallemos no quiere decir que hemos fracasado con nuestra tarea-

-Claro, tú lo dices porque todo lo que planeas siempre sale bien-

-¡Mentiroso!- Le gritó Astrid dándole una cachetada a Camilo-¡Yo también me he equivocado! ¡No soy perfecta ya que nadie en esta vida es perfecto y es de nuestros errores de donde aprendemos para nuestro futuro!-

-Si era todo lo que me tenías que gritar ahora si... Vete-

-No lo haré- Sentenció Astrid nuevamente mirando fijamente a los ojos de Camilo no importándole si la miraba llorar - Me dijiste que jamás te alejarías de mí entonces yo haré lo mismo... No te dejaré solo nunca-

-Astrid, yo quiero que ya no lo inten...- Los labios del mayor castaño fueron apresados por los de su novia en un beso tierno, que al principio le sorprendió pero no pudo evitar dejarse llevar y tomar las caderas de Astrid para profundizar el beso como si su vida dependiera de ella aunque al besar así a la "Queen of the Stars " sus sentimientos se aclaraban y a la vez lo confundían más, por falta de aire cortaron el beso y Camilo acarició la mejilla de su novia antes de preguntarle... -¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-¿No tengo derecho a besar a mi novio cuando me dé la gana?- Le devolvió Astrid la pregunta y dejó caer su mejilla en el hombro de Camilo -¿Ya se te quitó el efecto de chica con el período?-

-¡Astrid!-

-Y espero que me dejes quedarme un rato más ya que no pienso dejarte solo-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Si sabes que de mí no te salvas esta noche?- Las mejillas de Camilo se calentaron pero intentó resistirse a lo que pensaba hacer su novia -Y espero que tampoco tengas sueño, quiero "tener una charla seria contigo"-

-¿Te refieres a...- Las mejillas de Camilo se sonrojaron al saber a que se refería Astrid y sí... Su depresión provocada no lo dejaría dormir y Astrid tampoco ;v...

.

.

.

-La noche es tan linda- Aki estaba en su balcón, en su silla de ruedas mirando la luna llena y el cielo lleno de estrellas, también le provocaba una terrible nostalgia ya que una noche así fue cuando conoció a Astrid y a lo largo de su vida fue igual, fue conociendo personas que eran de gran importancia en su vida...

 _ **(Flashback)**_

" _-Black Rose Dragon ataca a mi oponente directamente- Ordenó Aki a su monstruo as pero la chica le devolvió el ataque con creces y terminó derrotándola pero lo más sorprendente fue verla ayudarla a levantarse._

 _-Soy Ramos Astrid ¿Tú debes ser Izayoi Aki cierto?-_

 _-¿Cómo me conoces?-_

 _-Somos compañeras en Arcadia pero tu siempre andas en tu onda- Le dijo ella en forma de broma y Aki le dedicó una fría mirada -Es broma pero Divine dice que regreses al edificio-_

 _-Okey ya voy-_

 _-Deberías comunicarte con las demás personas, quizás encuentres grandes amigos-_

 _... Y vaya que fueron buenos..."_

 _ **(Fin del Flashback)**_

-¿Qué habría hecho si nunca hubiera conocido a Astrid y a los demás?- Se pregunta Aki sonriendo y cuando está dispuesta a volver a su habitación algo la dejó congelada en el lugar, Yusei estaba allí frente a ella -¿Qué haces aquí Yusei? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-

-Tranquila, solo quiero hablar contigo- Yusei se acercó a ella y se puso de rodillas y tomó sus manos -¿Por qué no quieres que estemos aquí? ¿Por qué estás así?-

-¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Sí, yo mejor que nadie sé como se siente la desgracia de ser diferente... Ustedes ya no me ven de la misma manera-

-Claro que te miramos de la misma manera Aki- Contradijo Yusei acariciando la mejilla de Aki -Yo también sé que se siente ser diferente y al pasarte algo la gente ya no te verá igual pero para eso hay personas que te queremos tal y como eres no por tu físico ni nada de eso, los chicos no te apartarán, yo no lo haré-

-Yusei yo...- Aki derramó algunas lágrimas y abrazó a Yusei -Gracias por intentar subirme el ánimo; muchas gracias-

-La verdad no es solo por eso que estoy aquí- Aki miró extrañada a Yusei y éste la mete dentro de la habitación -Mindy me dijo por medio de Astrid que hay una forma de hacerte caminar nuevamente-

-¿Es enserio?- La mirada de Aki se iluminó pero Yusei lucia bueno... No sabría describirlo realmente -¿Algún método de tortura en el cual tenga que hacerme daño?-

-Tú misma a ti misma no... Yo a ti sí-

-Yusei ¿Qué intentas decirme?-

-La bala que te disparó Valentina era una bala mágica pero la única forma de que recuperes la movilidad es haciendo ya sabes... "Eso"-

-No entiendo-

-Tu sabes que los métodos de curación de Mindy y de los guardianes son raros y la mayoría son con la persona que... Amas-

-Yusei ve al grano- Aki ya estaba cansada al ver como Yusei no se explicaba bien pero al ver las mejillas sonrojadas de Yusei se dio una idea -Espera te refieres a... ¡¿Es enserio?!-

-¿Tú que crees?- Le devolvió Yusei la pregunta y Aki se cubrió el rostro con las manos -Tampoco te obligare Aki, sabes que por sobre todas las cosas del mundo; te respeto y te amo-

-¿Estas seguro de...- Aki no terminó su pregunta y con sus manos aún cubriendo su rostro negó varias veces -Yusei yo... No lo sé, me parece muy raro esto y además tú y yo...-

-Tranquila Aki- Interrumpió Yusei levantando su mano -Sí, sé que de solo pensarlo te da miedo; a mi también me da miedo hacerte daño pero tampoco quiero verte el resto de mi vida así-

-No sé... Es mucho pensar- Aki pensó por todo lo que había pasado con Yusei y sus amigo y allí supo que él era el indicado a pesar de todo lo malo ocurrido -Hazlo, confió en ti Yusei y perdón por haber sido algo lenta para darme cuenta en que... Te amo y te extraño- Aki se sonrojó y tomo el rostro de Yusei entre sus manos -Quiero intentarlo y... Confió en que lo que piensas lo haces por mi... Nuestro bien, te amo Yusei-

Un tierno pero a la vez con algo de pasión comenzaría la mejor noche de su vida, Yusei como pudo la levanto de la silla de ruedas y la llevó a la cama y le fue quitando el bonito pijama rojo dejándola en un sencillo conjunto de sujetador y brañas negras, resaltando la blanca piel de la pelirroja. Una leve llovizna comenzó a caer y luego una fuerte lluvia comenzó a caer en la ciudad. Los besos entre los dos nos se hicieron esperar más no decían nada, no porque no pudiesen sino porque temían decir algo incorrecto y terminará por apagar la llama que se había encendido entre ambos, Yusei abandonó los labios de la pelirroja para ir a la blanca piel de su cuello, degustando de su aroma a rosas; Aki solo podía suspirar debido al placer que comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo pero le dolía estar así ya que sus heridas aun no sanaban y allí entendió lo que decía Yusei... _-"Solo espero que él sepa lo que hace... Aunque él no sepa yo confió en él"-_ Pensó Aki mientras Yusei seguía besando con pasión su cuello dejándole algunas marcas, Yusei buscó el broche del sujetador del sujetador en la espalda de Aki más no lo encontró pero no se rindió y notó que un pequeño moño en el centro era el broche de la pieza y con mucho cuidado dejando en su mano los redondos senos de Aki, dándose cuanta que lucían mejor que en cualquiera de sus locas fantasías con su rosa. No se habían visto a los ojos en todo eso pero estaban completamente sonrojados pero más Aki ya que no pensaba que una de sus mayores fantasías se estuviera cumpliendo aunque no de la manera que ella quería pero estar con Yusei en algo así solo podía decirle que ambos estaban hechos el uno para el otro, los besos siguieron así como su ropa fue desapareciendo y su vergüenza también aunque no del todo pero era normal ya que era su primera vez, la lluvia se intensificó de golpe y lo único que se podía escuchar eran los suspiros y los ocasionales gemidos que se escapaban de sus labios cuando Yusei besaba y tocaba con ternura y pasión las partes más sensibles de su cuerpo, ya no había vuelta atrás pero Aki solo podía tener dos cosas en su mente: el dolor y el miedo. Sí se arrepentía... ¿Yusei se molestaría? ¿Si no es lo que ninguno de los dos pensaba? ¿Si no era placentero para él? ¿Cómo les diría a sus padres el como pudo volver a caminar de manera mística y mágica? Muchas preguntas se formularon en la cabeza de Aki y se dio cuenta que esas dudas no la detendrían por nada, Yusei acarició la mejilla de Aki sintiéndola helada no sabía si era por el frío que comenzaba a hacer en la habitación o por el miedo que seguramente sentía.

-Aki- Susurró su nombre, al fin habían vuelto a cruzar palabra.

-Yusei-

-Estas helada-

-¿Te incómoda?- Yusei negó y besó su labios -Eres muy cálido conmigo-

-¿Te molesta?-

-No ¿Cómo crees?- Ambos se abrazaron y Aki jugó un poco con sus dedos -Estoy aterrada-

-Tranquila yo también lo estoy pero creo que no hay nada mejor que saber que este hermoso momento será contigo... Solo contigo- Lágrimas de felicidad escaparon de los ojos de Aki pero las preguntas aun vagaban por su cabeza -Aun te puedes arrepentir-

-Estaré bien y... Hazlo solo hazlo- Un apasionado beso se dio y todo estaba listo.

 _-"Espero que lo que esas dos dijeron que tenía que pasar ahora, pase... O sino seré el peor mentiroso del mundo "-_ Pensó Yusei antes de tomar posesión enteramente de Aki, sintió por un momento algo muy cercano al infierno y el paraíso pero sabía que no podía arrepentirse a esas alturas, se fue deslizando de los más lento en ella pero Aki sintió el peor dolor de su vida aunque le parecía extraño ya que se suponía que no podía sentir nada de la cintura para abajo y en eso y sin explicación puede ver un "Recuerdo" de Yusei y Astrid hablando.

 _ **(Flashback)**_

" _-No lo sé Ramos... No quiero lastimar a Aki y además me acabas de decir que ella no puede sentir las piernas-_

 _-Si bueno- La castaña jugó con su cabello y le dio la espalda al pelinegro -Hay una forma... Aunque necesitaras ser lo más maduro posible- Astrid le dijo lo que debía hacer pero Yusei lucia sorprendido por eso -Tranquilo, si el plan falla la otra forma sería componerle la espalda de un golpe pero...-_

 _-Usaré el plan que me diste primero pero intentaré no hacerle daño-_

 _-Yusei- El tono un tanto de reclamo y un poco de reproche hizo al pelinegro suspirar y mirar a su guardiana -Hazlo de la manera más segura para ti, yo le explicaré después a los padres de Aki-_

 _-De acuerdo- Yusei no se sentía muy cómodo por eso pero vuelve a tierra al sentir la mano de Astrid en su hombro._

 _-Tranquilo, te lo digo por experiencia, le dolerá pero será muy poco-_

 _-¡¿Qué?!- Al decir eso la guardiana líder se sonroja y se ríe nerviosamente._

 _-Me refiero a que por experiencia sé que si amas a Aki, no te arrepentirás de dar ese paso con ella-_

 _-Claro que jamás me arrepentiré... Jamás-..."_

 _ **(Fin del Flashback)**_

- _"Gracias chicos"-_ Pensó Aki para volverse un mar de lágrimas al sentir ese dolor atravesarla, Yusei secó sus lágrimas y la sintió revolverse nerviosa -Ah... Yusei me duele-

-Esa es una buena señal- Aki se sonroja y frunce el ceño.

-Eres un masoquista- Yusei suelta una risa ronca y abraza por un rato a Aki antes de susurrar algo a su oído.

-Solo contigo mi rosa- Un suave, lento e irregular vaivén comenzó, era increíble que algo tan doloroso era considerada "La prueba de amor" pero ahora entendía lo que su madre y Astrid le decían de la primera vez pero aunque le dolía hasta el cabello **(Qué exagerada soy ¿No?)** Lo estaba disfrutando como nunca; si bien, en el pasado infringir dolor y que ella lo sintiera le daba mucho placer. Esta vez, era un dolor diferente que se fue rápidamente apagando por el placer, Aki sin poder retenerlos dejó escapar sus gemidos que eran silenciados por el sonido de la lluvia. La cama se movía con ellos, los gemidos de ambos se mezclaban con el sonido del agua fuera de la habitación y sus cuerpos chocando en esa primitiva y necesaria unión, era la melodía perfecta para ambos -¿Te gusta Aki?-

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Ah!- El ritmo aumentó notablemente mientras su clímax se acercaba pero de la nada Yusei se detiene y se deja caer en Aki y le dedica una nerviosa sonrisa.

-Lo siento-

-¿Por qué?-

-No logre hacerte acabar- Aki algo cansada acaricia los rebeldes cabellos de Yusei.

-Tranquilo, tendremos mucho tiempo para practicar en un futuro- Aki se sintió feliz de al fin poder volver a mover sus piernas y abrazó a Yusei quien casi se quedaba dormido -Te amo Yusei- Sin decir más se acurrucó en su pecho y se fue quedando dormida...

.

.

.

-Me encantó hablar contigo Harris-

-Pero... Yo pensaba que sería nuestra otra "charla seria"- Astrid frunce el ceño y golpea a su novio.

-¡No me refería a eso y lo sabes! Eres un goloso Milo- Ambos guardianes ahogan una risa y se abrazan mirando por la ventana de la habitación la fuerte tormenta que azotaba a la ciudad -Creo que Chelsy si se toma enserio la violencia con su manejo del clima-

-Pero eso es bueno...-

-Y por lo visto... Mi plan funcionó- Dijo Astrid sintiendo el amor que se sentían Yusei y Aki en el corazón.

-¿Por eso querías hablar conmigo? ¡Bah! Yo quería también disfrutar de tu dulce compañía de otra manera- Astrid suelta una risa sarcástica y le jala la oreja a Camilo.

-Si ya sabes mi respuesta no lo intentes. Aunque- La guardiana líder hace una espeluznante pausa -Me tienta la idea, pero no me gustaría que los demás nos escucharan y hoy no es un buen día-

-¿Enserio? Y ¿Qué más da? Que los demás sepan; es más que todo el mundo sepa que tú eres mía y de nadie más- Un relámpago iluminó la habitación haciendo notable el fuerte sonrojo de Astrid quien desvía la mirada para evitar la de su novio - Como tu dijiste, no te dejaré dormir y creo que tampoco te dejaré ir-

-Camilo... Yo ¡No creo que sea un buen día para intentarlo como ya te dije! Además... Aun hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo-

-Habla-

-Según recuerdo el día en el que supe que era un demonio, el momento que Mindy lo dijo tú no pareciste sorprenderte y según lo que Danilo me contó después que me durmiera que tú también parecías consciente de como volverme a la normalidad-

-Y ¿Qué pasó?-

-Quiero que me seas honesto con esto ¿Me mentiste cuando dijiste que no sabías nada?-

-De acuerdo, si mentí-

-¡¿Por qué suenas tan calmado?!-

-Bien está es mi explicación: Mindy me dijo desde hace muuuuuuuchos años atrás sobre que eras el demonio de la reina pero me dijo que no podría decirte nada hasta que al menos ella estuviera segura pero por los episodios de hace varios meses y con lo que paso con Avalon, ella prefirió decirte-

-Pero... Entonces ¿Tú puedes controlarme?-

-Algo así pero- Camilo hizo un pausa y miró detenidamente los ojos de Astrid -No me importa nada si es por protegerte yo sería capaz incluso de morirme por verte a salvo- Un tierno beso se dio entre ambos guardianes...

Si bien aun habían piedras en su camino, todos intentarían quitarlas de el camino y poder encontrar su paz...

 _ **(21 días después de lo ocurrido, 1 semana para los preliminares)**_

-Bien chicos- Habló Mindy con tono autoritario y todos los presentes ponen su atención en la ex guardiana - Dentro de una semana comienza nuestra batalla para derrotar a Avalon, ustedes irán conmigo y mis compañeros se quedarán aquí para evitar caos aquí-

-Así es- Tomó la palabra Dominic -Sin ustedes aquí, nosotros protegeremos a la ciudad y evitaremos alguna catástrofe ya que; no sabemos si Avalon intentará algo mientras ustedes estén allá-

-Y confiamos en ustedes- Afirmó Lucero con una sonrisa mientras pasaba su brazo por el hombro de su madre.

-También trataremos de investigar algo útil para ustedes ya que como dijo este loco, digo Dominic. Avalon puede aprovechar cualquier cosa para hacerlos caer- Dijo Grachi y todos suspiran -Pero antes de otra cosa... Necesitan un nuevo nombre como equipo ya que 5D's ya no le queda-

-Grachi tiene razón- Dijo Aki algo pensativa -Creo que sería bueno un nuevo nombre-

-¡Ya había esperado para esto!- Chilló Chelsy mostrando una pizarra electrónica donde se miraba al Dragón Carmesí y las marcas de los guardianes debajo y unas palabras escritas arriba de éste -Ya me había anticipado y creo que quedaría genial que nos llamáramos "The Signers Guardians" Ya que así como nosotros somos sus guardianes, ustedes son guardianes de los Dragones Salvadores- Explicó la pequeña guardiana y todos quedan sorprendidos.

-Yo voto por la idea de Chelsy- Dijo Crow y le secundó Jack y así todos se decidieron.

-Bien "The Signers Guardians" es real y ahora solo faltará esperar- Dijo Astrid mirando con determinación a los demás...

La batalla más importante había comenzado. Cada quien por su lado y todos con su pensamiento en un solo objetivo.

¿Los guardianes lograrán salvar su hogar?

 _Descubralo..._

 **Carol Hasta aquí por hoy.**

 **Uffff. Ya me hacia falta escribir y el colegio me está asesinado lentamente y ahora llega algo pero para mí ¡¿Por qué me tengo que estar enamorando cuando no me importa ni un carajo el amor?! Pero dejando de lado mi lado maniático, gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado, quería darle más protagonismo al Yuaki y ahora será canon (al menos aquí) y se vienen los preliminares que espero terminar rápido o nunca acabaré con esto.**

 **Saludos a:**

 **Camilo Navas- Pues aquí está la continuación, tarde pero mejor tarde que nunca, por cierto buen capítulo en el crossover de zexal y arc-v y sí, me pasa lo mismo que tú y actualizarse cada mes pero gracias por la review y también gracias por comentar mi nueva historia en Wattpat y ahora estamos iguales. Jejeje.**

 **Malon630- Gracias por dejar la review y si necesitaré más datos de tu OC y la verdad, Avalon si iba a decir "Yo me opongo" ya que ese era mi plan original pero ya verás como avanza la historia.**

 **Sin más me despido y les deseo un buen fin de semana y tal vez resucite pronto. Soy Carol y me despido.**

 _ **¡See you Soon!**_

 **Fecha de edición- 21 de marzo del 2019**


	25. Preliminares (Primera parte)

**Carol- ¡Aloja! Gente de Fanfiction.**

 **Bienvenidos al nuevo arco del fic...**

 **Grachi- Hoy comienzan los preliminares y esto será por capítulos así que este cap es para Luna y Danilo, mi niño hermoso aunque también habrá despedidas, amor, unas cuantas lágrimas, amor, declaraciones y algo que creo que no dije fue que habrá amor.**

 **Carol- Ya relaja la raja, quiero aclarar algo, en el capítulo donde puse quien contra quien, me equivoque ya que Asuka es la Dark Guardian de Demak y Edward de Kiryu y también modificare un poco en como hago los duelos, no porque no me guste sino por razones estéticas de la historia y ya saben que cartas, efectos y cualquier cosa que no sabemos nos la inventamos y una cosa más durante el duelo cuando se habla fuera de este (Osea los espectadores) el texto será en cursiva ya que así lo quise y más detalles los daré al final, así que lo siento por todo y ya vamos al capítulo... Así qué.**

 **¡He we go!**

 _ **The Signers Guardians**_

 _ **Capítulo 25- Preliminares (Primera parte)**_

 _ **(3 días antes de los preliminares, fuera del edificio donde vivían los guardianes)**_

-No puedo creer que este día llegó- Dijo Claris cargando una pequeña maleta que dejó en una pila de otras que había allí, aunque no se irían a quedar para siempre, necesitaban cosas básicas y todos se estaban despidiendo de las personas que dejarían en la ciudad.

-Espero que se cuiden chicos- Dijo Martha a Yusei, Jack, Crow y Claris quienes asintieron -Y aunque no sé que va a pasar, ni a donde van quiero que sepan que los estaremos apoyando-

-Gracias Martha y tú también cuidate- Los cuatro se dieron un abrazo grupal y miraron a Martha con una sonrisa. Aki estaba con su padres junto a Astrid aunque los señores Izayoi no estaban muy convencidos de dejar ir a su hija.

-Estaré bien, ya no soy una niña-

-Pero Aki- La voz con algo de tristeza de Setsuko hizo a Aki suspirar -Apenas te estás recuperando de haber quedado inválida. De pensar que te pudiera volver a pasar algo...-

-No lo permitiremos- Dijo Astrid con seguridad mirando a los padres de su mejor amiga - Nuestro deber como guardianes además de cuidar a nuestro elegido es de cuidar del resto del equipo así que no permitiremos que nada le pasé a Aki-

-Confiamos en ustedes y solo espero...- Hideo miró a su hija y a la guardiana líder antes de abrazar a su esposa -Que ustedes triunfen-

-Gracias- Dijeron las dos para recibir un abrazo por parte de los adultos, el dúo DC y Camilo estaban en una charla similar con la señora Harris.

-Si le pasa algo a mis nietos, Camilo te juro te voy a arrancar las pelotas y haré que mueras atragantado con ellas- Camilo se rió nerviosamente mientras la señora Harris abrazaba a sus nietos.

-Tranquila, los cuidaré y ellos también se cuidaran además tenemos a Astrid, ella es más peligrosa que un sicario-

-Lo siento es solo que... ¡No quiero que les pase lo mismo que a Asuka!-

-No pasará mamá y te prometo que regresaremos con Asuka-

-Eso espero Alex- Dijo la señora Harris con una expresión más dura que una roca -Por cierto ¿Cuándo me presentadas a tu novia Camilo? Ya han pasado 3 meses y no sé ni siquiera quien es Astrid-

-Sí, que maleducado de tu parte no presentarme a mi suegra Harris- Dijo la castaña apareciendo detrás de Camilo quien se sorprendió de ver a Astrid allí -Hello my dear ¿No piensas presentarme a mi futura suegra?-

-No es eso mi amore es solo que ya sabes jejeje la relación entre la suegra y la nuera no siempre es bue-buena- Astrid y la señora Harris fulminaron al castaño quien parecía ocultar algo ya que parecía que no quería que su madre conociera a Astrid -Bien... Astrid, ella es mi madre Camila Harris y mamá ella es Astrid Ramos, mi novia más peligrosa que 80 sicarios unidos- Ambas mujeres se vieron pero la señora Harris lucía muy impactada con el parecido de la novia de su hijo con su hija menor pero se diferenciaban de que Astrid tenía ojos cafés y el cabello mucho mas largo **(Algo parecido a Arc-V)** -Y mamá antes que lo digas... Sí se parece a Asuka pero no es ella. No es como si fuese una contraparte de ella porque no lo es-

-Se parece a Astrid- Murmuró la señora Harris pero Astrid lo escuchó.

-¿Me parezco a mí misma?-

-No, son cosas mías- Se arrepintió la señora de lo que iba a terminar de decir y examina detenidamente a Astrid -Eres linda, se ve que eres fuerte, valiente y determinada pero a la vez se ve que eres tierna, amable, algo temperamental y sobre todo con un corazón lleno de amor y furia-

-¿Lo dices por tu habilidad de detección de emociones y sentimientos no abuela?- Le pregunta Danilo a su abuela y ella asiente.

-No te equivocas mamá- Afirmó Camilo lo que había dicho su madre -Ella es todo eso y de hecho es mucho más, aunque... Aún le falta crecer para alcanzarme- Dijo el guardián haciendo una altura imaginaria haciendo a Astrid hacer un puchero y que le pegará una buena patada -No te molestes mi amore, si bien mides 1.82, sigues siendo mucho más bajita que yo-

-¡No me molestes por mi altura! Maldita palanca de 2 metros- Le dijo Astrid golpeándolo pero él logró robarle inesperadamente un beso haciendo sonrojar a Astrid y sonreír a la señora Camila y al dúo DC.

-Cuando quieren son taaan lindos- Susurró Chelsy a su hermano y éste se ríe -Espero tener un amor tan lindo como el de ellos-

-¿Lindo? Chelsy, a nuestros tíos lo único que no los separa es la unión de almas, de ser así ellos ya ni se dirigirían la palabra-

-¡No es cierto!- Gritó la pequeña extrañando a los adultos.

-¿Qué no es cierto Chelsy?- Le pregunta Camilo a Chelsy y ésta se ríe.

-Dice que no es cierto que vamos a triunfar en nuestro duelo y barreran el suelo con nosotros- Respondió Danilo y Chelsy asintió energéticamente.

-Y hablando de eso, ya es hora de que nos vayamos yendo-

-Cuidense y Astrid- La castaña mira confundida a su suegra y ésta le da una carta -Cuida de Camilo y de éstos niños, son la única familia que me queda y esta carta es de buena suerte-

-Gracias señora Harris y creame que todo volverá a la normalidad y también cuidaré de Camilo y sus nietos, no por algo me dicen que soy peligrosa-

-Y eso creelo mamá- Dijo con cara de espanto el guardián del tiempo recordando la miles de veces que Astrid casi lo mata, Astrid se despide de la señora Harris ya que tenía que ir a hablar con Mindy y Camilo mira seriamente a su madre -Pudiste haber dicho mas cosas mamá-

-No puedo creer que...- La señora dejó a su hijo el suelo ante la mirada estupefacta de sus nietos -¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que ella se parece a "ella"?!-

-Tú sabes que Astrid no sabe que es el fragmento más poderoso de "ella" y sabes que Mindy no me deja hablar, si lo hago me ahorca-

-Yo también lo haría- Añadió la señora Harris cruzándose de brazos -Y también es el Demonio de la Reina, esa chica es de cuidado aunque me recuerda a mí dulce aprendiz- Lo último lo dijo con melancolía y el dúo DC no entendía nada.

-¿Aprendiz? ¿Fragmento? ¿De qué tanto hablan?- Preguntó Danilo y ambos adultos se ríen nerviosamente -¿Ahora que nos ocultan?-

-Nada- Respondió la señora Harris -Pero será mejor que se reúnan con los demás, ya les tocará irse- Los tres se despidieron de la mayor castaña y ésta suspira y Fly sorpresivamente aparece de los muchos rizos de la señora.

-Veo que aún tiene que cuidar al reino no ¿Reina Selena?- Le dijo Fly y la señora Camila suspira.

-Si bueno, después creo que hablare eso con mi nueva nuera pero...- La señora Harris mira a Astrid y nota un aura gris en ella, aunque solo ella podía verla - Ella sabe equilibrarse y el amor es lo que abunda en ella _"Hiciste una buena elección Camilo... Estoy orgullosa de ti mi niño"-_ Un tanto lejos de allí Lucero hablaba con Mindy y con Flash aunque más con éste último y Mindy "escapó" con Astrid para darles privacidad.

-Espero que no te vaya a pasar algo-

-Lucero-

-Y que al cuidar la cuidad, tengas cuidado-

-Lucero-

-Y sobretodo...-

-¡Lucero!- El ex guardián tomó de los hombros a Lucero haciendo que se calmara -Entiendo que te preocupes pero estaré bien, yo ya estuve en tu lugar y se que no es fácil pero eres fuerte y desde aquí te estaré apoyando y recuerda que te a...- El pelinegro se sonrojó furiosamente a lo que le iba a decir a su amor platónico aunque, creía que ya era muy obvio para todos.

-¿Qué quieres decirme?-

-Que... Te adoro y esperó que no te hagas daño- La rubia miró a Flash con cara de "No te creo " y él suspira para decir lo que realmente quería decir -De acuerdo Chero te lo diré, me gustas y quiero que cuando vuelvas, me des una oportunidad- La guardiana quedó muda un momento y con algo de shock - Y antes que me digas que estoy casi tan viejo como Camilo, mis sentimientos por ti son sinceros y... Mindy lo aprueba-

-¡¿Qué?!- Gritó Lucero sonrojándose furiosamente.

-Y sé que me estoy precipitando ya que tú no me has dicho nada, no sé si yo te gusto de hecho, no sé si somos amigos después de dos años y...-

-Tranquilizate Flash- Le pidió Lucero acariciando una de las rojas mejillas de el pelinegro -Dejame pensar pero te daré una respuesta aunque creo que yo ya sé mi respuesta sin pensarlo-

-¿Eh?-

-Tú también me gustas pero no quiero estar en una relación amorosa ahora, quiero enfocarme en mi deber como guardiana y en salvar a mi hermana pero... Tomaré tu propuesta y tal vez te de una oportunidad-

-Eso espero y si es necesario te esperé toda la vida mi pequeña luz- Y antes que los dos tórtolos se dieran un lindo y romántico beso... Mindy se aclara la garganta falsamente haciendo a los dos tórtolos separase.

-Lo siento yernito, me llevo a mi princesa ya que ya es hora de partir-

-No-No-No se pre-precupe Lucero yo cuidare bien de la Mindy- Dijo nervioso Flash pero dijo algo sumamente incoherente -Quiero decir que cuidaremos bien la ciudad en su ausencia-

-Eso espero y también que cuando volvamos ya puedas decirme suegra-

-¡Mamá!- A ambos se les caía la cara de vergüenza pero al perder la vista de Mindy se dieron un abrazo tierno, sabiendo que no era un adiós sino un hasta luego.

-Bien chicos, supongo que este es nuestro "hasta luego"- Dijo Dominic quien estaba con Grachi y ya con todo el grupo reunido -Espero que triunfen, salven nuestro hogar y que todo vuelva a la normalidad- Dijo el rey ilusionista.

-Tranquilo Dominic, tenemos la suerte de nuestro lado y Aki y Luna ya tienen su Dragon Sense así que casi podremos asegurar nuestra victoria- Le dijo Grachi con entusiasmo pero a la vez con seriedad -Además... A los guardianes aún les toca liberar su verdadero modo guardián con eso es mucho pero mucho más factible la victoria-

-¿Modo Guardián? ¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto Lucero y Dominic le responde.

-Es como decir su "power up" con el podrán liberar además de nuevas habilidades una nueva forma de su dragón guardián menos Astrid ya que ella ya la tiene, es como el Dragon Sense de los Signers-

\- Eso es... ¡Genial!- Gritaron eufóricos el dúo DC y todos se ríen.

-Bueno nos vamos- Todos se despidieron de el Team "The Signers Guardians " o TSG para abreviar y los nuevos riesgo estaban apunto de comenzar...

 _ **(El día de los preliminares)**_

Ambos bandos estaban listos para comenzar y Luna y Danilo se estaban preparando.

-Tengo miedo Dani- Le dijo Luna a su guardián y éste le dio palmadas en la espalda para reconfortarla.

-Todo estará bien, confía en mí como yo lo hago en ti- Luna le sonrió y le dio un abrazo -Por cierto, te ves linda con tu traje para turbo duelos- El cumplido de Danilo hizo sonrojar a Luna. Su traje consistía en una chaqueta rosa, unos pantalones y camisa blanca, rodilleras grises, botas y guantes rosas con líneas blancas y una raya gris en los costados y su casco de siempre.

-Gracias Dani y mejor apresuremonos o no podremos disfrutar de esto- Ambos terminaron de hacer lo que iban a hacer y fueron a reunirse con los demás quienes les dieron ánimos y se fueron a la pista donde ya los esperaban sus rivales.

-Van a perder niños pero igual suerte por cualquier caso- Dijo Demak seco y Asuka suspira.

-Suerte chicos y Danilo... Ten cuidado mi bebé-

-Ya no soy "Tu bebé" pero gracias mamá- Todos se pusieron es sus posiciones y una pantalla apareció frente de ellos.

 _ **Speed World X on**_

 _ **3... 2... 1**_

 _ **¡Duelo!**_

-Los primeros en llegar a la primera curva comienzan- Los dos niños lograron adelantarseles a los adultos y ganaron el primer turno.

-Nosotros tomamos el primer turno- Dijo Luna y Danilo asiente - _"Bien deck, no me defraudes"-_ Pensó Luna cuando iba a robar una carta de su deck -Mi turno ¡Robo!-

 **(Luna 4000 LP / 5 cartas en la mano)**

-Comienzo jugando desde mi mano a Sunlight Unicorn en modo de ataque **( Nivel 4 / 1800 Atk/1000 Def)** y a Kuribon en modo de ataque **( Nivel 1 / 300 Atk/200 Def)** coloco dos cartas invertidas y finalizo mi turno.

 **(Luna 4000 LP / 1 carta en la mano)**

-Okey me toca- Dijo Danilo y coloca su mano en su deck -Mi turno ¡Robo! -

 **(Danilo 4000 / 5 cartas en la mano)**

-Comienzo jugando desde mi mano la carta mágica Call Of Elements, con ella puedo puedo convocar una vez por turno un monstruo nivel 4 o menor desde mi deck así que ven al campo Fire Witch **(Nivel 4 / 600 Atk/1000 Def)** e invoco desde mi mano a Earth Savior Knight en modo de defensa **(Nivel 4 / Monstruo Tuner/ 800 Atk/1300 Def)** coloco 3 cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno-

 **(Danilo 4000 LP / 0 cartas en la mano)**

 _-Veo que esos dos han mejorado en su manejo de la patinetas- Dijo Mindy mirando como los dos niños eran bastante hábiles en esa pista ya que... Esa pista no era lo que aparentaba ser._

 _ **(Flashback)**_

" _\- Entonces; el estadio donde se dará los preliminares ¿No es una pista normal?- Preguntó Jack a los guardianes y fue Mindy quien respondió._

 _-Así es. Ese estadio es conocido como El Campo Ilusión ya que la pista, cambia rumbos, forma y es sumamente complicada por eso solo los D-Wheelers más hábiles pueden triunfar en ella- Explicó Mindy y miró seriamente a todos -Tengan cuidado y haganse uno con la pista-_

 _-Eso haremos- ... "_

 _ **(Fin del Flashback)**_

-Bien niños, es mi turno... Mi turno ¡Robo!-

 **(Demak 4000 LP / 5 cartas en la mano) (Carol- Pausa... Sorry aquí pero el deck de Demak sera inventado ya que como sabemos solo tuvo un duelo y no me acuerdo ni siquiera como fue así que será inventado ahora sí, volvamos)**

-Convoco a Dekaj, The Wild King en modo de ataque **(Nivel 5 / 1600 Atk / 700 Def)** activo su efecto, robo una carta del tope de mi deck y la mando al cementerio, si es un monstruo se convoca de modo especial en el campo y si es una carta mágica o trampa se coloca boca abajo en el campo- El de capucha negra roba una carta y la ve y luego la manda a su cementerio y aparece un monstruo de aspecto parecido a un mono con ropas parecidas a un monje con un báculo en su mano -El monstruo enviado fue Kinwo, the Dark Warrior y ahora sacrifico a ambos monstruos para convocar a mi hermosa bestia- Un enorme corazón aparece en el cielo y luego un rayo negro - ¡Recupera tu gloria perdida y aplasta a estos insignificantes insectos! ¡Desciende! ¡Earthbound God Cusillu! Coloco una carta invertida y termino mi turno.

-Mi turno ¡Robo!-

 **(Asuka 4000 LP / 5 Cartas en la mano)**

-Coloco una carta boca abajo y convoco a Shadow Singer en modo de ataque **(Nivel 4 / 400 Atk / 1600 Def)** y a Dark Demon Guitar en modo de ataque **(Nivel 2 / 100 Atk / 0 Def)** _"No puedo hacerlo... No quiero convocar a ese monstruo"-_ Asuka comenzaba a dudar en si convocar al Earthbound God ya que después de todo, toda la culpa de que eso le estuviera pasando era por culpa de ese monstruo -Yo... ¡Termino mi turno!- Declaró la Dark Guardian y la marca en su brazo comenzó a dolerle.

-Mi turno ¡Robo!-

 **(Luna 4000 LP / 2 cartas en la mano / 1 speed counter)**

-Convoco desde mi mano a Fairy Stealthy en modo de defensa **(Nivel 3 / monstruo tuner / 500 Atk / 300 Def)** ahora sincronizo a mi nivel 4 Sunlight Unicorn y a mi nivel 3 Fairy Stealth ¡La sagrada luz de protección, ¡brilla ahora y conviértete en vida eterna! ¡Synchro Summon! Desciende Ancient Fairy Dragon **( Synchro / Nivel 7 / 2100 Atk / 3000 Def)** ¡Battle! ¡Ancient Fairy Dragon ataca a Dark Demon Guitar!- El Dragón salvador obedeció a su duelista y una luz cubrió sus alas antes de golpear al pequeño demonio que explotó al instante causándole el resto de daño a Asuka **(Asuka 4000 LP= 2000 LP)** termino mi turno-

 _-Veo que Luna viene un poco agresiva en el duelo- Dijo Crow en deje de broma pero Chelsy y Camilo hicieron una mueca de dolor._

 _-A ella le está doliendo mucho- Susurraron ambos guardianes pero Astrid los escucha._

 _-¿A quién? ¿Por qué lo dicen?-_

 _\- Es a Asuka. Es por el efecto del duelo y su Earthbound God, ella esta sufriendo por esa carta- Le respondió Chelsy a Astrid y sin que nadie lo notara un reflejo azul se notó en el corazón de estrella._

-Mi turno ¡Robo!- Declaró el guardián de los elementos.

 **(Danilo 4000 LP / 1 carta en su mano / 1 speed counter)**

-Desde mi mano juego la Speed Magic Hand of Hope, puedo usarla cuando tengo un speed counter o más, una vez por turno y cuando no tengo cartas en mi mano me deja robar cartas de mi deck en cantidad de cartas que hay en mi campo, hay actualmente 6 cartas en mi campo así que robo esa cantidad de cartas- Danilo saca las cartas pero en una de ellas se ve un brillo dorado como cuando Luna obtuvo su Dragon Sense - ¡Sincronizo a mi nivel 4 Fire Witch y a mi tuner nivel 4 Earth Savior Knight! En los sagrados elementos del espacio, la piedra indestructible se levanta de las llamas ¡Synchro Summon! ¡Liberate! ¡Prism Elements Dragon! **(Synchro / Nivel 8 / 2500 Atk / 2300 Def)** Y ahora activo su efecto puedo convocar desde mi deck a un token prisma en modo de defensa **(Token nivel 1 / 0 Atk y 200 Def)** y cuando hay un monstruo de atributo fuegi convoco desde mi mano a Elements Guardian en modo de ataque **(Nivel 1 / Monstruo tuner / 200 Atk / 300 Def)** ¡Sacred Elements! ¡Sincronizo a mi nivel 8 Prism Elements Dragon, mi nivel 1 token prisma y mi nivel 1 Elements Guardian! ¡El guardian de los elementos ha resurgido de las cenizas del pasado! ¡Synchro Summon! ¡Despierta! ¡Guardian Of The Elements Dragon! **(Synchro / Nivel 10 / 3100 Atk / 2700 Def / Atributo Fuego)** -

 _-¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Un nuevo dragón?- Pregunta Avalon no creyendo lo que miraba._

 _-Estos idiotas vienen con todo- Murmuró Valentina cruzándose de brazos._

 _._

 _-Con qué ¿A eso se refería Dominic?- Susurró Mindy mirando al nuevo dragón guardián._

 _-¡Que genial!- Gritó Chelsy con sus ojos como estrellas -Creo que ya se sabe quien ganará-_

 _-No te adelantes Chelsy- Le dijo Claris seria regresando su vista a los duelistas -El duelo aún no acaba-_

 _._

-¡Activo el efecto de Guardian Of The Elements Dragon! Una vez por turno puedo negar los efectos de un monstruo y dejar su ataque y defensa en 0 más sin embargo el monstruo no se destruye y este efecto termina al final de mi turno ¡Battle! ¡Guardian Of The Elements Dragon ataca a Cusillu! ¡Elements Burst!- Un aura hecha de fuego cubrió al dragón que obedeciendo a su duelista atacó al Earthbound God pero este no se destruyó pero sí le provocó daño al Dark Signer **(Demak 4000 LP = 900 LP)** con esto termino mi turno y el efecto de Guardian Of The Elements Dragon también-

-Maldito mocoso ya veras. Mi turno ¡Robo!-

 **(Demak 900 LP / 4 cartas en la mano / 1 Speed Counter)**

-¡Battle! ¡Earthbound God Cusillu ataca a Ancient Fairy Dragon!- El inmortal mono obedeció y su mano se fue acercando a el dragón de Luna pero un extraño movimiento de la pista hace que esta se incline hacia abajo y se forme un túnel en forma de espiral y aparezca otro camino...

 _-Star a Elements, pasen a la pista 2c-_

 _-¿Acaso existe?-_

 _-Ash... Me refiero a la que acaba de aparecer. Si entran en el túnel el ataque de Cusillu puede romperlo y hacer que les caiga encima-_

 _-Entendido. Cambio y fuera-_

Danilo tomó la mano de Luna para cambiarla de rumbo pero no era para eso solamente.

-Demak, no permitiré que le hagas daño a mi Luna, ¡Activo la carta trampa Union Of Protection! Sacrifico a Fire Witch y niego tu ataque- Un campo de agua impidió el ataque y el inmortal regresa a su posición.

\- Coloco una carta boca abajo. Termino mi turno-

-Mi... Turno ¡Robo!

 **(Asuka 2000 LP / 3 cartas en la mano / 1 speed counter)**

\- Activo el efecto de Dark Demon Guitar en mi cementerio, cuando un monstruo atributo oscuridad se invoca de manera especial en el campo así que regresa al campo **( Dark Demon Guitar Nivel 2 / 100 Atk / 0 Def)** \- El demonio volvió pero el dolor en la marca de Asuka se intensificó y que aún luchara por no convocar a ese monstruo.

 _-¡Vamos Asuka! ¡¿Qué carajos esperas?!- Le grita Avalon por el comunicador._

 _-No... ¡No puedo hacerlo!-_

 _-¡Hazlo o ya sabes las consecuencias!-_

-Yo... Sacrifico a Dark Demon Guitar y a Shadow Singer para...- La carta del inmortal se vuelve negra y una extraña miasma negra cubre a Asuka para que al desaparecer mostrará unas marcas debajo de sus ojos como si fueran colmillos y sus ojos rojos tomaran un color más opaco y se volvieran anaranjados rojizos casi con su color original y completamente fuera de sí.

-¡Mamá! ¡Reacciona!- Los tres Harris sintieron una punzada en el pecho al mirar que Asuka había sido controlada por el inmortal mientras los dark guardians principales miraban satisfechos el cambio de su compañera -¡Mamá!-

-Dios de la Soberbia, destruye a los inútiles que buscan tu ruina! ¡Resucita del Infierno! ¡Earthbound God Trixki! **(Carol- Imaginense a un zorro solo que negro con líneas anaranjadas rojizas por todo el cuerpo)** -El inmortal zorro abrió la tierra colocándose al lado de Cusillu **(Earthbound God Trixki = Nivel 12 / Atributo Fuego / 4000 Atk / 3400 de Def)** -Activo su efecto, una vez por turno pagando 500 de mis lifes points puedo reducir la mitad de los puntos de ataque a mi monstruo y atacar directo 2 veces **(Asuka 2000 LP = 1500 LP) (Earthbound God Trixki 4000 Atk = 2000 Atk)** Earthbound God Trixki ataca directamente a Luna y a Danilo- El inmortal atacó y Luna y Danilo sintieron una extraña descarga eléctrica **(Luna y Danilo 4000 LP= 2000 LP)** Con esto termino mi turno-

-Mi turno ¡Robo!-

 **(Luna 2000 LP / 2 cartas en la mano / 2 speed counter)**

-Activo el efecto de Fairy Stealthy en mi cementerio retirándola del juego puesto robar 3 cartas- El hada es desterrada del juego y Luna roba 3 cartas - Activo desde mi mano la speed magic, Call Of Spirits, con ella puedo llamar a cualquier monstruo Synchro del cementerio de caulquiera de nosotros y elijo a Prism Elements Dragon- El dragón as de Danilo apareció en el campo de Luna y Danilo ya sabía que iba a hacer -Activo la carta trampa Ancient Afinity, con ella puedo seleccionar 2 monstruos en nuestros campos y reducir sus nivele menor, elijo a Ancient Fairy Dragon y a Prism Elements Dragon y los vuelvo nivel 5 y activo desde mi mano la carta mágica Spirits Change con ella vuelvo a Ancient Fairy Dragon un tuner ¡Sincronizo a mi leven 5 Ancient Fairy Dragon y a mi leven 5 Prism Elements Dragon! ¡Dragon Sense... Elements Fairy! ¡Los espíritus se han unido a los elementos para crear la luz eterna! ¡Synchro Summon! ¡Defiendenos! ¡ Ancient Fairy Prism Dragon! **(Nivel 10/ Atributo Viento / 3500 Atk / 3100 Def)** Activo su efecto pagando la mitad de mis lifes points **(Luna 2000 LP=1000 LP)** puedo destruir todas las cartas en el campo menos ella y ganar 400 puntos de ataque por cada carta destruida, hay 8 cartas entre boca arriba y abajo en el campo, todas son destruidas y Ancient Fairy Prism Dragon gana 3600 puntos más de ataque **(Ancient Fairy Prism** pero no puedo declarar ataque cuando este efecto se activa-

-¿Es todo? ¡Ja! ¡Patetica Luna!-

-No pero esto sí lo es, Activo mi última carta de mi mano que es Solemn Sacrifice, con ella sacrifico a Ancient Fairy Prism Dragon e infrinjo su ataque como daño a ustedes dos ¡Ancient Sacrifice!- Un aura muy brillante rodeo al dragón antes de desaparecer y una ráfaga de luz atacara a Demak y Asuka, mandándolos a volar un poco en sus D-Wheel mientras sus puntos se reducían hasta 0 **(Demak y Asuka 900 LP y 1500 LP respectivamente = 0 ambos. Ganadores Luna y Danilo)** Los duelistas se detuvieron y un aura negra salió de Asuka y la abandona e inmediatamente ella queda inconsciente.

-¡Mamá!- Danilo se acercó a su inconsciente madre que no parecía reaccionar, todos entraron allí y se llevaron a Asuka a su habitación y solo tendrían que esperar...

-Bueno, se que no es buen momento para decir esto pero, felicidades Danilo y Luna. Ustedes pasan directamente a la Dark Cup-

-¡¿Ah?!-

-Sí, este duelo era el duelo de pase directo así que aunque se enfrentarán a otros duelistas y perdieran, ustedes igual quedan en la Dark Cup, felicidades- Ambos niños chocan sus puños felices pero era hora de ir a ver a Asuka.

 _ **(Al día siguiente)**_

-¡¿Qué le pasa a mi hermana imbécil?! ¡¿Por qué no reacciona?!- Le preguntó o mejor dicho gritó Camilo a Avalon quien no respondió.

-Bien creo saber que le pasa- Avalon paso su mano por la cabeza de Asuka y un brillo emano de su mano -Bien, es un efecto de su carta de inmortal terrestre, a diferencia de las del los Dark Signers, las nuestras son cartas creada a base de oscuridad y magia negra así que al sucumbir ante ella, entró en un "coma mágico "-

-¿Me éstas diciendo que MÍ Hermana esta en coma? ¡Esto es tu culpa!- Antes que una muy posible pelea se diera, Astrid los detiene a ambos aunque Avalon no quería hacer nada.

-Harris, tranquilizate o no me hagas romperte las pelotas-

-Pero- La castaña le mostró su puño a Camilo y éste se calmo -Okey, a ver Avalon, en corto me estas diciendo ¿Qué mi hermana se va a morir?-

-No pero estará dormida... Para siempre-

-Por eso esta muera-

-Tal vez no sea bueno que me meta en su "pacífica" charla pero, nosotros podemos intentar salvarla-

-/¿Ah sí?!/- Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y Astrid asiente.

-Avalon dejamos solos y...- Astrid chasqueo los dedos y los demás guardianes aparecieron -Chicos, hora de probar algo- Astrid les dice a los chicos qué hacer y todos se toman de las manos alrededor de Asuka y sus joyas de la verdad comenzaron a brillar, todos se concentraron y la luz se volvió cegadora iluminado la habitación y cuando la luz cesó todos los guardianes estaban en el suelo bastante cansados pero parecía no haber funcionado o eso creían...

-Chicos ¡¿Qué hacen en mi cuarto?!- El dúo DC se levantó de sopetón para abrazar a su madre, Lucero y Claris sonrieron felices y los dos viejito...

-Mi reina... Sin ofender pero... Pesas más que dos ballenas juntas-

-¡Grosero! ¡No peso tanto!- Astrid estaba sentada en la espalda de Camilo pero parecía que este último parecía estarse asfixiando.

-Es broma, eres más ligera que un saco de plumas- Asuka se rió de su hermano que fue golpeado por su reina.

-¡Vaya! Sigues siendo muy malo conmigo Milo. No quieres hablar conmigo-

-¿Por qué todos se la traen contra mí?- Dijo Camilo victimizandose pero le da un fuerte abrazo a su hermanita -Te extrañe Asuka y mamá también- Lucero, Claris y Astrid se fueron para darles tiempo de familia a los Harris pero todos lucían felices...

El marcador iba 1-0 a favor de los guardianes ¿Podrán mantener esos resultados?...

 **Carol- Hasta aquí por hoy, espero que les haya gustado y les haya gustado el duelo.**

 **Grachi- ¡Vaya! No sabía que tu suegrita también es una reina de las estrellas.**

 **Carol-¿Y quién lo asegura? Yo no pero bueno si hay cosas que quiero aclarar:**

 **1- Bueno, si la mamá de Camilo si fue una reina de las estrellas pero ella no era conocida por su nombre original, todo un rollo que espero algún día explicar bien.**

 **2- Lo que le pasó a Asuka no le va a pasar a todos, a ella le pasó por que ella no quería hacerle daño a Danilo ni a Luna.**

 **3-Lo de la evolución de los dragones guardianes es para hacerlo justo ya que solo la guardiana líder (Astrid) tiene un "power up " entonces quise hacerlo justo con los demás guardianes.**

 **Y eso era lo que quería aclarar principalmente y ahora le mando un saludo a:**

 **-Camilo Navas: Gracias por el apoyo y este es el comienzo de esto y obviamente no pueden ganar todos los buenos sino ¿Para qué haría la Dark Cup? Aunque (Spoiler) el marcador queda 5-3 ¿Cuál es cuál? Bueno gracias por la review.**

 **-Malon630: Sí, la verdad ya quería que Valentina le pararan la raja para que dejara de hacer de las suyas y el como cure a Aki... Si es la forma ma ramdom de hacerlo pero como dijo Yusei "Los métodos de curación de las estrellas son muy raros" y sí voy a necesitar datos de tu personaje... Dejalos en la review-zone.**

 **Y sin más me despido y recuerden visitar mis demás fics y al fin después de un hiatus de 3 meses, al fin actualice "Al Diablo el Amor" así que si quieren vayan a leerlo y ahora si no olviden que soy Carol y me despido.**

 _ **¡Chao Chao!**_

 **Fecha de edición- 31 de Marzo del 2019**


	26. Preliminares (Segunda parte)

**Carol- Hola y bienvenidos a un nuevo cap.**

 **Grachi-Hay algo que quiero aclarar, en una investigación de 3 horas con Carol, nos damos cuenta que según el juego oficial de Yu-Gi-Oh, cuando se convoca un Earthbound God, solo puede haber uno en el campo y como son duelos tag donde los guardianes también tienen Earthbound Gods, vamos a cambiar un poco eso donde los Earthbound Gods inventados solo se pueden convocar cuando no hayan ya monstruos en el campo o cuando hay un Earthbound God Original o de otras formas.**

 **Carol- Cierto y h** **oy se viene el duelo de Crow y Claris ¿Podrán el dúo de pelirrojos ganar o barreran lamentablemente el suelo con ellos?**

 **Grachi-Por el spoiler que le revelaste a Camilo Navas lo más seguro es que los re violaron en el duelo.**

 **Carol- ¡No seas lengua larga Grachi! Y** **esto será algo loco e imposible en esto pero como es un fic todo puede pasar, Aquí aparecerá un monstruo xyz.**

 **Todos- WTF? :O**

 **Carol- Sí, esto es posible por la versión oscura del Reloj Infinito, quien lo usó fue al futuro por accidente y la obtuvo y bueno con lo antes dicho...**

 **Vamos al cap**

 _ **The Signers Guardians**_

 _ **Capítulo 26- Preliminares (Segunda parte)**_

-Bien chicos, suerte y tengan cuidado-

-¡Ay Astrid! Pareces la mamá de todos aquí- Se quejó Claris y Astrid se ríe un poco.

-Lo hago ya que todos me preocupan- Respondió Astrid con una sonrisa que aunque no se notará era de burla también - Bien, es hora de patear algunos traseros oscuros chicos-

-Como tú lo dices, suena raro Astrid- Dijo Crow y Claris le da un codazo.

-Ya vámonos cuervo loco- Claris se llevó prácticamente a rastras a Crow, jalandolo de la oreja y Astrid se ríe aun más sonoramente.

-¿Qué te pasa Astrid? Luces más feliz que de costumbre- Le pregunta Fly que apareció de la nada.

-No lo sé Fly; es solo que me alegra estar en mi casa... Bueno... Mi casi verdadera casa-

-¿Tú verdadera casa? No entiendo ¿No se supone qué eres una estrella? Tu naciste aquí ¿Ve-Verdad?- Astrid baja la cabeza y niega, Fly se dio cuenta de su error e intentó decir algo más prudente y disculparse -Ah.. Perdón Astrid yo...-

-Tranquila Fly- Susurró Astrid caminando aún con la cabeza agachada y Fly pone cara de "No debí de haber hablado " -Fly... Enserio tranquila, estoy bien y tarde o temprano sabré quien soy realmente y de donde vengo- Fly pudo escuchar un sollozo escapar de la guardiana líder pero antes de que pudiese decirle algo, Astrid se fue corriendo.

-Pobre... Debe dolerle no saber su verdadero origen-

-¿Enserio lo crees Fly?- La pequeña colibrí se dio la vuelta y se dio cuenta que era Camilo, Fly suspira y vuela hasta él -Lo siento pero, supe que Astrid estaba aquí y al verla irse corriendo supe que le dijiste algo que no debías-

-Lo siento Harris- Camilo frunció el ceño ya que no era muy común que lo llamaran por su apellido ya que Astrid y Aki principalmente lo hacían. - Bueno, no pensé que a ella le afectase ya que suponía que ella sí sabía algo sobre ella misma sobre su familia, su procedencia... Algo-

-Mindy no quiere decirle nada aunque no sabe que eso le hace mucho daño pero como todos sabemos, a ella no le gusta hablar de ella y de sus problemas-

-Será mejor que vayamos a ver el duelo-

-Ve tú Fly, yo iré a buscar a Astrid ya que como la conozco no está en el estadio ahora mismo. Y sí los demás preguntan donde estamos dime que Astrid no se sentía bien y me quedé a cuidarla-

-De acuerdo Camilo- Camilo se fue a buscar a Astrid y Fly se fue con Mindy quien ya estaba en primera fila para ver el duelo.

-¿Dónde están Camilo y Astrid?- Pregunta Lucero a Fly.

-Astrid se sentía mal y Camilo la esta cuidando... Creo que ella está en "sus días"- Mintió Fly, obviamente haciéndole caso a lo que le dijo Camilo sin saber donde estaba Astrid.

-Oh bueno... Al menos tío Camilo la entiende y es al único que no asesinaría por intentar entenderla- Dijo Chelsy y todos asintieron ya que después de bastante tiempo sabían como es Astrid - Pero concentremonos en el duelo.-

 _ **Speed World X on**_

 _ **3... 2... 1**_

 _ **¡Duelo!**_

-Creo que yo tomaré el primer turno- Declaró Claris y ninguno de los otros duelistas dijeron nada -¡Aquí voy! Mi turno ¡Robo!-

 **(Claris 4000 LP / 5 cartas en la mano)**

-Juego desde mi mano la carta de campo **Sanctuary Of The Moon** , con ella puedo puedo barajear y robar dos cartas del tope de de mi deck una vez por turno. A continuación convoco desde mi mano a **Moon Lancer** en modo de ataque **(Nivel 4 / 1000 Atk / 0 Def)** y a **Moon Shield** en modo de defensa **(Nivel 4 / Monstruo tuner / 0 Atk / 1000 Def)** coloco 2 cartas invertidas y finalizo mi turno-

 **(Claris 4000 LP / 2 cartas en la mano)**

-De acuerdo, yo tomaré este turno... Mi turno ¡Robo!-

 **(Hayley 4000 LP / 5 cartas en la mano)**

-Bien aprovecharé el efecto de **Sanctuary Of The Moon** , barajeo y robo dos cartas, convoco a **Neon Knight** en modo de ataque **(Nivel 5 / 1100 Atk / 700 Def)** ¡Activo su efecto! ¡Una vez por turno puedo aumentar sus puntos de ataque en 200 por cada una de las cartas boca abajo en el campo!- Claris gruñe un poco y mira detenidamente a Hayley quien lucía diferente a la Hayley que conoció - Hay 2 cartas invertidas así que Neon Knight gana 400 puntos mas de ataque **(Neon Knight 1100 Atk = 1500 Atk)** y con esto termino mi turno-

 **(Hayley 4000 LP / 6 cartas en la mano)**

-Bien entonces, me toca. Mi turno ¡Robo!

 **(Crow 4000 LP / 5 cartas en la mano)**

-Convoco desde mi mano a **Blackwing- Shura the Blue Flame** en modo de ataque **(Nivel 4 / 1800 Atk / 1200 Def)** Cuando hay un Blackwing en mi campo que no sea esta carta se invoca de modo especial en el campo desde mi mano, así que ven **Blackwing- Bora the Spear** en modo de ataque **(Nivel 4 / 1700 Atk / 800 Def)** Coloco dos cartas invertidas y finalizo mi turno-

 **(Crow 4000 LP/ 1 Carta en la mano)**

-Bien veamos como se da esto. Mi turno ¡Robo! -

 **(Bommer 4000 LP / 5 cartas en la mano)**

\- Creo que convocaré a **Summon Reactor- Sky** en modo de ataque desde mi mano **(Nivel 5 / 2000 Atk / 1400 Def)** y ya que Hayley lo utilizó, uso el efecto de **Sanctuary Of The Moon** para barajear y tomar dos cartas y creo que con esto termino mi turno-

 **(Bommer 4000 LP / 7 cartas en la mano)**

-Bien, es mi turno ¡Robo!-

 **(Claris 4000 LP / 3 cartas en la mano / 1 Speed Counter)**

-Antes que haga mi jugada quiero hablar contigo Hayley- La rubia semi castaña se extrañó pero prefirió escuchar a Claris -¿Por qué te uniste a los malos? Pensé que eras una buena persona y te consideré una gran amiga ¿Qué te pasó?-

-Eso no te interesa Karmin, todos cambiamos y no tengo porque darte explicaciones-

-Jamás has... Jamás fuiste tan hostil conmigo Hayley... Te consideraba mi hermana mayor y te admiraba y aún ahora lo hago ¿Por qué?-

-Si bien te cuide fue por honrar la memoria de tu madre... No; nuestra madre- Claris abrió los ojos como platos y todos se quedaron en silencio pero los más sorprendidos eran los guardianes y Claris claramente.

-¿Nuestra... Madre?-

-Sí... Tú y yo somos primas hermanas-

-No es cierto... Hayley- Dijo Claris en un completo shock.

-Mi padre y tu madre eran primos pero no se dieron cuenta hasta que estuvieron a punto de casarse, tú... Digo nuestra madre ya estaba embarazada de mí cuando estaban por casarse pero la familia de mi padre no aceptaba eso; cuando nací la familia de mi padre me alejó de mi madre y me botaron fuera del Castillo De La Luz y allí me recogió Mindy, años después, 6 exactamente; apareciste tú ya que tu padre y mi madre no podían mantenerte y también te dejaron allí aunque ellos al menos lograron conocerte. Recuerdo que cuando eras una niña d años tus padres aparecieron y por un deja vu supe que ella era mi madre y cuando mamá estaba a punto de morir me reconoció y me dijo que cuidará de ti cosa que hice hasta lo que pasó-

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Cómo llegaste con ellos en su lecho de muerte?! ¡Contesta Hayley!-

 _-¡Claris!-_ Le grita Mindy desde su comunicador _\- Todo lo que quieras saber hazlo después del duelo. Es tu turno y aprovechalo ya que no quiero que te pase algo ¿Entendido?-_

 _-Entendido Mindy. Cambio y fuera-_ Claris suspiró mirando su mano y sabiendo que hacer - Bien, activo el efecto de **Santuary Of The Moon** , barajeo y tomo dos cartas y utilizo el otro efecto de **Santuary Of The Moon,** con el puedo mandar una carta mágica de equipo de mi mano al cementerio y destruir un monstruo del campo de mi oponente, envió a **Moon Protection** y destruyó a **Neon Knight** \- Una aura blanca atacó al caballero y éste explotó haciendo que una explosión de humo apareciera y Hayley se cubriera - Y ahora convoco desde mi mano simultáneamente a **Moon Angel, Moon Warrior** y mi monstruo tuner **Moon Dancer (Moon Angel - Nivel 3 / 900 Atk / 400 Def) (Moon Warrior- Nivel 3 / 500 Atk / 100 Def) (Moon Dancer - Nivel 2 / Monstruo tuner / 600 Atk y 300 Def)** -

 _-Veo que Claris ya se molestó- Dijo Danilo mirando a Claris._

 _-Sí, al parecer ya tiene un plan- Dijo Jack mirando el campo de Claris -Y sí lo que pienso es correcto, la pelo de caramelo va hacer que la rubia esa escupa todo lo que sabe-_

 _-Al parecer sí pero Claris...-_

 _-Claris solo esta motivada para saber la verdad de como murieron sus padres- Dijo Astrid apareciendo con Camilo - Obviamente esta perdiendo el juicio y Hayley es su víctima-_

 _-Veo que por millonésima vez, tienes razón Astrid-chan- Dijo Luna y todos voltearon al duelo -Espero que Crow pueda ayudarla a calmarse-_

-Ahora sincronizo a mi nivel 3 **Moon Angel** , mi nivel 3 **Moon Warrior** y a mi nivel 2 **Moon Dancer** ¡En la noche eterna y donde la oscuridad reina, la luz de la luna despierta a su gran salvador! ¡Synchro Summon! ¡Ilumina el campo **Moon Of The Brightnees Dragon**! **(Nivel 8 / Atributo luz / 2500 Atk / 2800 Def)** ¡Activo su efecto! ¡Su ataque aumenta en la cantidad del ataque y la defensa convinados de un monstruo destruido en este turno, **Neon Knight** tiene una ataque de 1100 y una defensa de 700 así que **Moon Of The Brightnees** aumenta 1800 puntos más de ataque **(Moon Of The Brightnees Dragon 2500 Atk = 4300 Atk)** ¡Battle! **¡Moon Of The Brightnees Dragon** ataca directamente a Hayley! **¡Moonlight Dreams Flame!** \- El enorme dragón cargaba su ataque y la pelirroja se veía de lo más molesta -¡Sí no me dices lo que quiero a las buenas... Lo harás a la fuerza!-

-Claris ¡Paraaa! ¡Esta no eres tú!- Le dijo Crow pero su guardiana no le hizo caso.

-Bien Karmin ¡Activo el efecto de mi carta trampa **Neon Savior**! Con ella...-

-Activo el efecto de **Moon Shield** en el campo- Interrumpió Claris a Hayley - Cuando mi oponente activa una carta trampa o mágica esa carta se destruye y causa 200 de daño una vez por turno ¡Sientelo Hayley! **Moonlight Reaction** \- Del escudo del monstruo salió una especie de cañón que disparó a la trampa destruyéndola y provocándole daño real a Hayley.

 **(Hayley 4000 LP = 3800 LP)**

-Ahora sí ¡ **Moon Of The Brightnees Dragon** atacala y acaba con ella! Puede que seas mi hermana o media o lo que sea pero si no me ayudas entonces estorbas **¡Moonlight Dream Flame!** \- El enorme dragón cargó nuevamente su ataque y una brillante flama morada con chispas blancas y azules atacaba a la rubia y eso la dejaría fuera del duelo...

 _-¡Claris ganó!- Celebraron el dúo DC y los gemelos sin darse cuenta que estaban muy equivocados..._

-Lo siento Karmin pero activaste mi otra trampa **Escudo Drenador** que niega el daño y se reduce a cero además ganó vida igual al monstruo que me atacó, Moon Of The Brightnees Dragon tiene 4300 de ataque así que yo gano esa cantidad de vida-

 **(Hayley 3800 LP = 8100 LP)**

-Bueno aún me queda el ataque de Moon Lancer ¡Ataca! Y después de esto termino mi turno-

 **(Hayley 8100 LP = 7100 LP)**

 **(Claris 4000 LP / 0 cartas en la mano /1 speed counter)**

-Bien Karmin, es hora que te mande a volar. Mi turno ¡Robo!

 **(Hayley 7100 LP / 7 cartas en la mano / 1 speed counter)**

-Activo el efecto de la carta trampa **Neon Savior** en mi cementerio, puedo convocar a un monstruo que haya sido destruido por efecto o por batalla así que ven **Neon Knight** **(Nivel 5 / 1100 Atk / 700 Def)** y convoco de manera especial a **Neon Angel** en modo de ataque **(Nivel 5 / 1400 Atk / 0 Def)** y cuando hay dos monstruo Neon en mi campo puedo traer a **Neon Raicer** al campo **(Nivel 4 / 1400 Atk / 200 Def)** Y ahora con mis dos monstruos nivel 5 ¡Overley!...-

 _-¡Imposible! ¡¿Qué está haciendo?!- Preguntó Avalon sin dar valor a lo que veía al igual que todos._

 _-¿Overley? ¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Mindy sorprendida y confundida a la vez._

 _-Al parecer es una ¿Nueva invocación?-..._

-¡Reina brillante de exuberantes colores destruye a los ingratos que no aprecian tu majestad! ¡Xyz Summon! ¡Aparece! Rango 5 **Queen Neon Destructor (Rango 5 / Atributo Luz / 3000 Atk /2800 Def)-** Un monstruo con la apariencia de una chica apareció con un vestido de la realeza con un diseño psicodélico y una gran lanza así como dos esferas de luz rodeándola.

 _-¡¿Xyz... Summon?!- Gritaron los guardianes sin poder creerlo -¿De donde carajos salió eso?-_

 _-Del futuro- Respondió Camilo serio -Al parecer cierta persona estuvo jugando con el tiempo-_

 _-¿Cómo lo sabes tío?-_

 _-Yo tengo mis razones-_

-¡Activo el efecto de **Queen Neon Destructor**!- Declaró Hayley -Puedo traer al campo a sus materiales xyz pero sin efecto y sin ataque ni defensa- El caballero y el ángel usados volvieron al campo pero se volvieron oscuros y con un aspecto tenebroso -Ahora sacrifico a **Neon Knight** y a **Neon Angel** ¡Dios del caos y poderosa bestia destroza a los demonios llamados Signers! ¡Desciende! **¡Earthbound God Honey Stellarku! (Nivel 10 / 3600 Atk / 2800 Def)** -Una enorme abeja negra con líneas amarillas verdosas apareciera en el campo -Activo su efecto, una vez por turno, desterrando una carta del juego puede atacar 2 veces por turno, destierro a **Neon Angel** y **Earthbound God Honey Stellarku** puede atacar directamente y activo el otro efecto de **Queen Neon Destructor** , usando una de sus Overley Units puedo negar los efectos de los monstruos, magias y trampas del campo ¡Battle! ¡ **Earthbound God Honey Stellarku** ataca a **Moon Of The Brightnees Dragon!** -La enorme abeja movió sus alas generando una fuerte ventisca...

 _-Pero Moon Of The Brightnees Dragon tiene más ataque que el inmortal-Dijo Jack mirando el ataque de Hayley hacia Claris -Esa chica debe tener un plan no muy bueno-_

-¡Y activo el efecto de **Neon Angel** que fue desterrada del juego, cuando eso pasa puedo volver el ataque de un monstruo en el campo a cero y elijo a **Moon Of The Brightnees Dragon (** **Moon Of The Brightnees Dragon 4300 Atk = 0 Atk)** -La ventisca producida por la abeja golpea al dragón de Claris destruyéndolo y provocándole daño a la guardiana **(Claris 4000 LP = 400 LP)** Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno-

 **(Hayley 7100 LP / 6 cartas en la mano / 1 speed counter)**

 _-Claris, soy Astrid-_ La pelirroja frunció el el ceño y su mal humor se notaba mucho.

 _-¡¿Qué quieres?!-_

 _-Que primero bajate de esa nube de ira que hay en tu cabeza ya que recuerda que aunque soy tu amiga tambien soy tu líder y segunda pareciera que vas a destruir todo a tu paso así que relajate e intenta calmarte ya que pueda que Hayley sea de tu familia pero no te da derecho de destruir todo por saber la verdad-_ Claris abrió los ojos y miró a sus amigos pero se concentró en la fría mirada de Astrid _-Sé que es fácil llevarse por la ira porque creeme lo sé, yo también he querido destruir todo a mi paso solo por saber mi propia verdad pero yo lo he controlado ya que he confiado en las personas en mi alrededor...-_ Claris suspira y suelta un gruñido buscando relajarse un poco- _Tienes 400 puntos de vida, ten cuidado y recuerda que como guardiana, debes cuidar a tú elegido, cambio y fuera-_

-Bien, es mi turno ¡Robo!- Esa carta brilló al ser robada cosa que no paso desapercibida por Claris.

 **(Crow 4000 LP /2 Cartas en la mano/1 speed counter)**

-Activo el efecto de **Santuary Of The Moon** , barajeo y robo dos cartas- De esas dos cartas, una brilló momentáneamente nuevamente... Su hora había llegado- De mi mano convoco al monstruo tuner **Blackwing- Gale the Whirlwind** y a **Moonlight Wings Angel** en modo de defensa **(Nivel 1 / 1700 Atk / 0 Def)-** Y sí éste es un regalo por parte de Claris, gracias caramelo-

-¡No me digas así!- Le grita la pelirroja sonrojada olvidándose que estaba hecha una furia hacia unos minutos atrás.

-Lo siento, ¡Sincronizo a mi nivel 1 **Moonlight Wings Angel,** al nivel4 **Blackwing- Shura the Blue Flame** y a mi monstruo tuner nivel 3 **Blackwing- Gale the Whirlwind!** Vientos oscurecidos, ¡convertíos en las alas que remontan desde la esperanza! ¡Aparece! **Black Feather Dragon (Carol- Usaré el nombre del anime ya que me hace más fácil de recordar :v) (Nivel 8 / 2800 Atk / 1600 Def)** Activo el efecto de **Moonlight Wings Angel,** cuando es utilizada como material de sincronía se convoca en modo de ataque en el campo así que regresa **Moonlight Wings Angel (Nivel 1 / 1700 Atk / 0 Def)** y activo la carta mágica **Transformed Feathers,** cuando tengo un monstruo bestia alada en el campo puedo traer de cualquiera de los cementerios cualquier monstruo con sus efectos negados, ataque y defensa en cero y al finalizar el turno será destruido, elijo a **Moon Of The Brightnees Dragon (Nivel 8 / 0 Atk / 0 Def)** \- El dragón de Claris volvió pero con un aura roja y negra rodeándolo y una extraña expresión.

 _-¿Qué le pasa al dragón de Claris?- Pregunta Yusei y Luna suspira._

 _-La parecer está confundido y el aura es porque al parecer ya le toca a ellos evolucionar-_

 _-Pero ¿Por qué está confundido? Si Claris es su compañera- Pregunta Leo y Mindy se aclara la garganta._

 _-Claris no es su compañera enteramente ya que ella no es una guardiana como lo son Astrid, Lucero, el dúo DC y Camilo-_

 _-¡¿Qué?!- Exclamó Jack y los demás Signers quedaron boquiabiertos pero los gemelos recuperan la compostura ya que Mindy ya les había explicado eso._

 _-Después se los explicaré sobre esto, regresemos al duelo- Dijo Astrid y todos le hicieron caso._

-Ahora activo el otro efecto de **Transformed Feathers** con el cual el monstruo traído se vuelve un monstruo tuner de nivel 4 ¡Dragon Sense Moon Feather! ¡Sincronizo a mi nivel 8 **Black Feather Dragon** y a mi nivel 4 **Moon Of The Brightnees Dragon**! De la luz de la luna, los guardianes de la noche resurgen de las profundidades de la tierra para derrotar al enemigo ¡Synchro Summon! ¡Velo oscuro combinado con la luz de la luna aparece! **Black Feather Moonlight Dragon (Nivel 12 / 3700 Atk / 2900 Def)-** Era el mismo dragón de Crow solo que sus alas brillaban gracias a pequeñas medias lunas que estaban allí en las alas -Activo su efecto puedo destruir un monstruo y dar su ataque como daño, destruyó a **Summon Reactor- Sky** y le doy su ataque como daño a Bommer- El monstruo fue destruido y se generó una fuerte explosión e inmediatamente los puntos de vida de Boomer se redujeron a la mitad **(Bommer 4000 LP = 2000 LP)** y al hacer eso puedo robar 1 carta ¡ **Black Feather Moonlight Dragon** ataca directamente a Bommer! **¡Moonlight Burst!-** En el centro del dragón se cargó una esfera de energía y ésta dio en su blanco dejando al Dark Signer fuera del duelo **(Boomer 2000 LP = 0 LP)** **(Todos- Eso fue muy rápido. Carol- Esperen que se viene lo "bonito")** Y ahora se activa el otro efecto de **Black Feather Moonlight Dragon,** cuando se destruye un monstruo en modo de ataque gana su ataque así que **Black Feather Moonlight Dragon** gana 2000 puntos más de ataque **(Black Feather Moonlight Dragon 3700 Atk = 5700 Atk)-**

-Bueno odio interrumpir las cosas buenas pero activo el efecto de **Moon Lancer-** Declaró Claris usando el efecto de su otro monstruo en el campo-Elijo un monstruo en el campo y le doy 1000 puntos más de ataque así que **Black Feather Moonlight Dragon** gana una ayuda más **(Black Feather Moonlight Dragon 5700 Atk = 6700 Atk)** Y ahora te atacará, otra vez- El dragón creció bastante pareciendo más grande que 3 autobuses apilados listo para su venganza al inmortal terrestre -¡Battle! ¡ **Black Feather Moonlight Dragon** ataca a **Earthbound God Honey Stellarku! ¡Moonlight Burst!-** La bola de energía se creo en el centro del dragón y Hayley no hizo nada para detenerla y la inmortal abeja es destruida **(Hayley 7100 LP= 4000 LP).**

-Activo el último efecto de **Queen Neon Destructor,** cuando un monstruo nivel 5 o mayor es destruido en batalla pasa a modo de defensa y esta se vuelve 0 hasta el final del turno **(Queen Neon Destructor 2800 Def = 0)** y no puede ser afectada por cartas mágicas o trampas-

-¡Oh! Lo siento Hayley pero aun puedo hacer esto, ataco a **Queen Neon Destructor** con **Blackwing- Bora The Spear** y se activa su efecto, cuando ataca a un monstruo en modo de defensa, produce daño de penetración **(Hayley 4000 LP= 2300 LP)** y con esto termino mi turno- El monstruo Xyz es destruido y el turno de Crow termina con su casi victoria.

 **(Crow 4000 LP / 2 cartas en la mano / 1 Speed Counter)**

-Bien Hayley, tu hora llegó. Mi turno ¡Robo!-

 **(Claris 400 LP / 1 carta en la mano / 2 speed counters)**

-¡Battle! ¡ **Moon Lancer** ataca a **Neon Raicer** **!-** El monstruo obedeció pero todos quedaron perplejos al darse cuenta que Claris estaba declarando su derrota -Lo siento Crow pero, será mejor que sigas tú- El monstruo de Claris fue destruido ya que el ataque del monstruo de Hayley era mayor y esto dejó fuera a Claris **(Claris 400 LP = 0 LP)**

 _-¿Claris realmente hizo eso?-_

 _-Parece que la pelo de caramelo ya no lo soportó- Dijo Jack mirando lo que acababa de pasar._

 _-No, Claris no esta firmando su derrota... Simplemente no quiere seguir luchando contra algo que ya pasó- Respondió Astrid, sabiendo en sintiendo algo similar a lo que sentía Claris -Creo que en algo nos parecemos-..._

 _._

 _-Bien hecho Hayley... Un golpe más y le ganaremos a los guardianes-_

 _-No exageres Avalon, aún faltan muchos duelos para eso pero tengo mi as bajo la manga-_

 _-De acuerdo, te dejo y acaba con él-_

 _._

-Mi turno ¡Robo!-

 **(Hayley 2300 LP / 7 cartas en la mano / 2 speed counters)**

-¡Activo el efecto de **Speed World X**! Reduzco mi dos speed counters para infringirte 500 puntos de daño con ello **(Crow 4000 LP = 3000 LP)** y con eso termino mi turno-

 **(Hayley 2300 LP / 7 cartas en la mano / 0 Speed Counters)**

 _-"Okey... Esto es raro ¿Solo provocar daño por efecto? Esto me huele mal"-_ Pensó Crow al momento que robaba una carta de su deck y estaba seguro que su victoria estaba cerca...

 **(Crow 3000 LP / 2 cartas en la mano / 2 Speed Counters)**

-Por Claris y su incondicional apoyo... Acabaré con esto ¡ **Black Feather Moonlight Dragon** ataca directamente a Hayley! ¡ **Moonlight Burst**!- La bola de energía se creo en el centro del dragón y Hayley no hizo nada para detenerla o eso pensaban todos.

-Pensé que eras listo Crow pero veo que terminaste por sellar tu tumba... Activo la carta trampa **Neon Danger,** con ella todos los monstruos en tu campo son destruidos y ganas daño con el ataque más alto, **Black Feather Moonlight Dragon** tiene más ataque que **Blackwing- Bora The Spear** así que ¡Adiós Crow!- Todos los monstruos del campo de Crow son destruidos y una gran explosión se genera dejando al Signer fuera del duelo y con la victoria a los Dark Guardians **(Crow 3000 LP = 0 LP)**

 _ **(Victoria para los Team Dark)**_ **(Sí los buenos tienen un nombre y equipo los malos también :v)**

.

.

.

-Buen trabajo chicos, lástima que no logramos triunfar- Dijo Yusei dándole una palmada a Crow en la espalda.

-La verdad, lo bueno de los duelos es divertirse ganes o pierdas- Mientras los malos celebraban su victoria, los chicos no les importó tanto ya que ellos ya tenían su objetivo. Luego de una tranquila charla como equipo Claris le pidió a Crow un momento para hablar lejos de los chicos.

-Lo siento Crow- Comenzó Claris mirando al horizonte que se mostraba en aquella ventana -Mi estupidez nos costó el duelo y espero que me perdones-

-¿Por qué me dices eso? Nadie sabía el destino del duelo así que no hay problema además, eres mi guardiana después de todo caramelito-

-No-

-¿No?-

-Crow, quiero confesarte algo- Claris suspiró y mostró su brazo donde debería estar su marca de guardiana más... No había nada -Yo no soy una guardiana original como lo son Lucero, Astrid y los Harris. Ese puesto le pertenece a la hermana de Lucero-

 _ **/Flash en el fic - Información por parte de la escritora/**_

 _ **Carol- Sí habrán notado desde el principio de la historia desde que Lucero y Claris aparecieron, Lucero se refirió a Claris como "hermana" [Lean el cap 5 para entender a lo que me refiero] en su duelo contra Jack y Crow pero la realidad es que después que el grupo se reunió por primera vez después de el primer ataque de Avalon, Lucero se preguntó donde estaba su hermana ya que ella era la verdadera guardiana de la luna y ninguno supo que pasó con Twilight hasta ahora por eso Claris no tiene marca, no tuvo la evolución del dragón guardián (Como se mostró en el cap pasado) y por eso su dragón estaba confundido durante el duelo ya que Claris no es su dueña.**_

 _ **/Fin del Flash/**_

Crow estaba mudo y confundido ¿Todo lo que estaba pasando era cierto?...

-No quiero que me odies o algo así pero tenía que hacerlo pero ya estoy tranquila de al menos saber algo de la verdad de mi vida-Unas cuantas lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de Claris sabiendo que había no solo sido egoísta y cruel con sus amigos, sino que también robó algo que no le pertenecía solo para descubrir algo mas de ella y sin darse cuenta estaba más cerca de ella.

-Tranquila, no te odio Claris pero quiero que sepas que seas o no mi guardiana; siempre serás una persona muy importante en mi vida- Ambos se dieron un abrazó y Hayley que los miraba a lo lejos sonrió sabiendo que su prima hermana o hermana estaba en el lugar correcto...

.

.

.

 _-¿Cómo les fue?- Pregunta Stephany a Saku quien antes de responderle le dio un tierno beso a su prometida y acariciar su vientre que comenzaba a notarse de manera lenta._

 _-Todo bien, ganamos por desgracia- Stephany se puso un poco triste con eso, ella a pesar de estar del lado de Avalon, ella solo quería que él fuese derrotado para volver todo a la normalidad -Y todo gracias a la arroz de Valentina-_

 _-¿Arroz?-_

 _-Dale la vuelta-_

 _-Ah Jaja okey ¿Por qué?-_

 _-¿Recuerdas cuándo recién se había descubierto al Demonio De La Reina de Astrid? Bueno justamente ese día Valentina junto a Hayley sacaron copia de los artefactos mágicos y las joyas de la verdad y gracias a eso pueden hacer muchas cosas y una de ellas es viajar en el tiempo y al parecer Hayley viajó en el tiempo al futuro y consiguió su carta de la victoria-_

 _-Vaya, bueno tendremos que esperar que pasa-_

 _-Aunque eso no es lo peor... La máquina ya lleva 20% de energía-_

 _-Eso no es bueno Saku- Murmuró Stephany abrazando a Saku -¿Y sí la maquina se llena? ¿Si Avalon logra atrapar a los chicos?-_

 _-Calma Stephany, tengo un plan pero debo esperar el tiempo para que se dé..._

.

El marcador va 1-1 ¿Quién romperá el empate? ¿Hay más secretos en esto? ¡Descubralo pronto!

 **Carol- ¡Madre Mía! ¿Dos meses en 69 páginas? ¿Qué me pasa?.**

 **Grachi- Tranquilos chicos le pasó lo mismo con Reina de Corazones, ha reprobado una clase y se le ha frito el cerebro con tanto problema del gobierno y ver mucho SNK le hace daño.**

 **Carol- ¡Callate! Bueno, sí he actualizado tarde y en el mes de mi cumpleaños 15 (Sí hubo confusión en enero pero mi verdadero cumpleaños es en este mes, hasta hice un fic sobre eso el año pasado :) y sin más cosas le mando saludos a:**

 **-Camilo Navas: Seguí tu consejo y la verdad creo que ya sera un poco obvio quienes serán los tres chicos que pasaran a la Dark Cup ¿Cierto? Y gracias por dejar la review y apoyar mi nuevo fic en Wattpat.**

 **-Malon630: No importa, yo también dejo reviews muy tarde (Camilo Navas lo sabe ;) ) y gracias por los datos, creo que ya se cuando los voy a ocupar.**

 **Y bueno con esto me despido deseándoles buena semana, buen mes y en el peor de los caso feliz año hasta que nos volvamos a ver y sin más soy Carol y me despido...**

 **Fecha de edición- 13 de Mayo del 2019**


	27. Preliminares (Tercera Parte)

**Carol- Hello and welcome to new chapter to the fic.**

 **Today... No mentira no haré mi intro en inglés al menos no aún, la haré hasta que apruebe la clase o la haya salvado.**

 **Bueno ahora que recuerdo no dije quien seguía en los duelos y hoy le toca a Jack y Lucero ¿Lo rubios ganarán o les pasará lo mismo que a los pelirrojos del cap pasado? Y Grachi, si hablas te parto la cara en dos con tu viejo amigo (Le muestra el bate de baseball y Graciela asiente) Y ya sé que se preguntaran o tal vez no... Meh! Bueno se van a hacer la pregunta ¿Red Demons Dragon (O creo que en todo caso Scar Red Nova Dragon) tendrá una evolución así con Dragon Sense?Y bueno esto aplica en todo caso a Stardust Dragon y Shooting Star Dragon y la respuesta sería sí y no ya que en cierto punto del duelo de hoy, Mindy explica que Scar Red Nova Dragon y Shooting Star Dragon son sus Dragon Sense pero incompletos y al final explicaré esto y bueno sin más...**

 **¡Its time to read!**

 _ **The Signers Guardians**_

 _ **Capítulo 27- Preliminares (Tercera parte)**_

-Okey chicos, vamos empatados y sería bueno que nosotros rompieramos ese empate así que lo dejo en sus manos- Dijo Yusei poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Jack y Lucero.

-Gracias Yusei pero yo el gran Jack Atlas voy a demostrar de lo que es capaz la furia rubia-

-Furia tú porque Lucero es la persona más dulce y pacifista que conozco Jack- Dijo Astrid cruzada de brazos haciendo fruncir el ceño al rubio y antes de que una pelea entre ambos locos se diera Lucero se lleva a Jack de la oreja y no por ser mala pero no sé como Lucero alcanzó la oreja de Jack.

-Jack ya sabes lo que pasó la última vez que te enfrentaste a ella, casi te mata así que no te metas con ella- Le regañó Lucero pero Jack quedó viéndola muy fijamente -¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?-

-No te pareces a tu madre ni en carácter ni en apariencia-

-¿Es eso? ¡Solo porque soy rubia y pacifista!- Bramó Lucero tomando a Jack del brazo y levantándolo con relativa facilidad para dejarlo en el suelo y luego se dio cuenta de su error -Ah... Yo... Lo-Lo siento Jack-

-¿Pacifista eh? ¡Eres la peor mentirosa del mundo Ramos!- Gritó el King como si la guardiana líder estuviese allí.

-Ya vámonos- Lucero se fue antes que Jack donde se detiene al escuchar su comunicador sonar y contestó sin saber quien era...

 _-Misterioso-Amoroso. Flash al habla ¿Me copias Sun?-Lucero se rió por la graciosa presentación de su ¿crush?._

 _-Jajaja muy gracioso Flash-_

 _-¿Cómo estás Chero?-_

 _-Bien a punto de ir a duelo contra Twili'-_

 _-¿Hoy es tu duelo? ¡Vaya! Te deseo suerte mi pequeña luz-_

 _-Gracias Flash, me haces falta aquí ya que después de mamá y Twi', tú eres el único que me entiende-_

 _-En ese caso... Voltea, tengo una sorpresa para ti-_

 _-¿A sí? ¿Qué es? ¿Algún misterio?-_

-Un misterio no pero tu ser misterioso favorito sí- Lucero se dio la vuelta y una sonrisa adornó sus labios -Sorpresa-

-Tonto ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo llegaste?-

-¡Hey! ¡Andas bien preguntona!-

-Bueno respóndeme- Exigió Lucero pero él solo le dio un abrazo y acarició el cabello de la chica -Flash-

-Han pasado 3 semanas **(Sí son duelos semanales, no pregunten)** desde que no nos vemos y con un poco de ayuda de cierto pajarito pude venir a verte-

-¿Y tu trabajo en la tierra con Dominic y Grachi?-

-Solo estaré aquí un tiempo y los demás también vendrán de vez en cuando-

-¿Eso no levantará sospechas que alguien está manipulando el portal?-

-Eso lo dejaremos como un misterio ¿Trato?- Dijo el pelinegro alzando su meñique y Lucero acepta uniendo su meñique con el de Flash.

-Trato- Ambos se rieron pero Lucero tenía que partir -Me tengo que ir-

-Lo sé pero estaré apoyandote porque sabes que te amo Chero- Él parecía estar a punto de besarla pero Lucero lo detiene poniendo una mano en su pecho.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando me vine aquí?-

-Lo sé, te tendré que esperar pero te diré que no me lo haces fácil Lucero- Un bonito sonrojo cubre las mejillas de la rubia mientras él acariciaba con ternura una de ellas -Bueno ya no quiero que te retrases o sino...- Las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta al sentir lo labios de Lucero en los suyos en un dulce beso, si bien él no había hecho nada para recibir aquel regalo por parte de la guardiana eso solo les daba la esperanza de que ambos estarían juntos tarde o temprano, el beso se cortó en un momento pero con lentitud, como si no deseasen separarse y antes de que Flash dijese algo Lucero se acurrucó en sus brazos con una sonrisa -¿Chero?-

-Me vas a esperar muy poco tiempo misterioso y espero que para ese día ya le digas algo a mamá-

-Ah... Yo... Lucero-

-Y espero que digas algo más que esto... Te amo Flash- Lucero le dio un beso en la mejilla dejando sin palabras al pelinegro quien vio como la guardiana se iba con una sonrisa y solo pudo decir...

-Amo a esa mujer-

.

 _-¿Lista Twilight?- Le pregunta Hayley a la pelinegra que miraba dudosa su casco._

 _-No lo sé Hayley... No me gustaría que pasara algo como en tu duelo contra Claris o lo que le pasó a Asuka-_

 _-Tranquila, recuerda que si hacemos esto bien nuestra vida regresará a la normalidad-_

 _-No... No lo hará- Dijo Twilight secamente y Hayley se extrañó._

 _-¿Por qué no? Sí sabes que si nosotros triunfamos, El Gran Avalon nos concederá un deseo y ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez al fin puedas saber lo que tu madre te ha escondido toda tu vida-_

 _-Qué asco Hayley, hablas igual a Valentina-_

 _-Bueno ella me ha hecho ver que es por culpa de los guardianes y principalmente de Astrid que todo esto esté pasando si no fuese por ella...-_

 _-¡¿Por qué siempre culpan a Astrid de lo que pasó?! Solo Valentina, Avalon y tú dicen eso. Si recuerdas fue Avalon quien nos volvió esto, si te das cuenta y si fuese ¡Su culpa! Asuka y Edward envés de querer volver con sus hijos los hubieran matado y Asuka habría hecho lo mismo con su hermano, tú hubieses matado a Claris por saber que tus padres preferían estar con ella y porque tomó mi lugar como guardiana y yo hubiese matado no solo a Lucero... No... Me habrían obligado a matar a Astrid y a mí madre para ser la Reina de Las Estrellas ¿Cierto? Así sus planes hubieran sido pan comido- Hayley sonrió arrogante pero al darse cuenta que lo que había dicho era cierto torció los labios en una mueca y frunció el ceño._

 _-Eres demasiado observadora Twi' pero sabes que lo que digo es verdad...-_

 _-Es verdad en ¡TÚ! Cabeza y en la de esos dos. No quiero escuchar más de ti y voy a demostrarte que vamos a ganar los buenos- Dijo Twilight sería pero Hayley se ríe a carcajadas -¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?!- Preguntó furiosa la chica de puntas azules._

 _-¿Tú? ¿Con los buenos? Si recuerdas esta marca te tiene condenada a estar con nosotros- Twilight sonrió de lado y eso no le gustó a Hayley._

 _-Eso ya lo veremos-Twilight tomó su deck y en el tope estaba la carta de su inmortal terrestre y sin dudar la sacó de allí y la dejó en una esfera azul brillante -Y con esto, tú no me harás daño carta ¡No te necesito!- Hayley gruñó e intentó tomar la carta pero al tocar la esfera ésta la electrocutó y desapareció._

 _-Maldita sea Twilight, tu lado de guardiana esta saliendo a flote pero estoy segura que solo por eso perderás tu duelo- Murmuró a la nada y se fue de allí pero para reunirse con Valentina..._

.

.

.

-¿Listo Jack?-

-Dalo por hecho ¿Luchero?-

-¡Qué soy Lucero imbécil!- Dijo Lucero dándole un merecido zape a Jack y sin más se subieron a sus D-Wheels y el duelo iba a comenzar.

 _ **Field Magic- Speed World X On**_

 _ **3... 2... 1**_

 _ **¡Ridding Duel. Acceleration!**_

 **(Carol- Sí como 4000 años después recordé lo del intro de los riddings duels, perdón allí ahora sí volvamos)**

 **(Carol ×2- Sí yo otra vez... Debería dejar de interrumpir bueno es en cuanto al deck de Twilight, en todo caso usaría el deck de Claris pero creo que como ella no es guardiana aún entonces veré que invento ahora sí volvamos esta vez si)**

-Bien Jack como somos damas muy inteligentes te dejaremos comenzar-

-¡Je! De acuerdo ¡Mi turno, robo!

 **(Jack 4000 LP / 5 cartas en la mano)**

\- Creo que comenzaré convocando a **Lancer Archifiend** en modo de ataque **(Nivel 4 / 1600 Atk / 1400 Def)** y con esto termino mi turno-

 **(Jack 4000 LP / 3 Cartas en la mano)**

-Bien Jack, veremos que te depara esto- Declaró Twilight para suspirar y mirar su deck -Mi turno ¡Robo!-

 **(Twilight 4000 LP / 5 Cartas en la mano)**

-Creo comenzaré convocando a **Galaxy Angel** en modo de ataque **(Nivel 3 / 1300 Atk / 500 Def)** y se activa su efecto, cuando esta en el campo puedo traer a **Earth Angel** de modo especial al campo así que ven **Earth Angel (Nivel 4 / 1600 Atk / 800 Def)** Cuando **Earth Angel** es traída al campo de manera especial puedo traer al monstruo tuner **Darkness Angel (Nivel 1 / Monstruo tuner/ 300 Atk / 200 Def)** y activo su efecto, mis oponentes reciben 500 de daño ¡ **Dark Tornado**! **(Jack y Lucero 4000 LP = 3500 LP)** y ¡Sincronizo al nivel 3 **Galaxy Angel** , al nivel 4 **Earth Angel** y al nivel 1 mi monstruo tuner **Darkness Angel**! Vientos de la noche donde el dragón a estado descansando, ahora despierta gracias a la preciosa luna oscura ¡Synchro Summon! ¡Desciende! ¡ **Moon Of the Darkness Dragon**! **(Nivel 8 / Synchro / 2500 Atk / 2000 Def)** -

 _-E-Ese es ¿El verdadero dragón de la guardiana de la luna? Y ¿Qué onda con ese deck?- Pregunta Chelsy y ninguno responde._

 _-Creo que sí... Pero recordemos que el deck de la guardiana lo tiene Claris así que...- Dijo Mindy pero Claris la interrumpe._

 _-No, queda claro que ella tiene la carta que define todo el deck y es el complemento del dragón de Lucero ya que si ella es el día, Twilight es la noche aunque también mi carta "insignia" es de ella dudo que le parezca raro tener dos versiones de su dragón-_

 _-¿Y su deck? ¿Cómo lo explicas?-_

 _-Bien, en una rápida investigación, Twilight al perder su deck que es el que yo tengo, Twi' tuvo que construir otro y es el deck Angeles Of The Universe que consiste en bajar ataque con efectos y hacer fáciles las sincronías- Dijo Claris seria y luego sacó su carta -Veamos si puedes con esto Lucero-_

-¡Activo su efecto! Una vez por turno puedo llamar a 2 monstruos de manera especial al campo, uno de mi deck y otro de mi cementerio, así que convoco desde mi deck a **Fusion Angel** y a **Galaxy Angel** en modo de ataque **(Fusion Angel - Nivel 4 / 1200 Atk / 1600 Def) (Galaxy Angel-** **Nivel 3 / 1300 Atk / 500 Def)** cuando **Fusion Angel** esta en el campo puedo hacer una invocación fusión sin necesidad de una carta de polimerización ¡Fusiono al nivel 4 **Fusion Angel** y al nivel 3 **Galaxy Angel**! Princesa de los ángeles, toca la dulce nota de la victoria ¡Fusion Summon! ¡Aparece! **Musa- Princess of the Angels-** Una ángel de grandes alas blancas apareció, tenia el cabello negro y tenía un vestido blanco largo de atrás y corto por delante con una corona de flores amarillas y una lira - **(Nivel 7 / Fusión / 2300 Atk / 1800 Def)** y activo su efecto, todos los monstruos en modo de ataque en el lado de mi adversario pasa a modo de defensa y esta se vuelve a cero y esto dura hasta mi siguiente turno así que Jack tus monstruos son defensivos y con esto termino mi turno-

 **(Twilight 4000 LP/ 0 cartas en la mano)**

-Mi turno ¡Robo!-

 **(Carly 4000 LP / 5 cartas en la mano)**

-Creo que comenzaré jugando la carta de campo **Future Vision** \- Dijo Carly y eso no le dio buena espina a Aki.

 _-Esa carta- Murmuró Aki y Yusei lo escucha._

 _-¿Qué con esa carta mi rosa?-_

 _-Cuando era parte del movimiento Arcadia, durante mi primer duelo contra Misty, logré escuchar muy poco del duelo de Divine y Carly y...-_

 _-Pero Aki-san- Interrumpió Luna a la pareja -Nadie sabía que Carly-san era una Dark Signer ¿Cómo tú lo supiste?-_

 _-Fue gracias a Camilo- Respondió Aki seriamente y Camilo frunce el ceño._

 _-Ella me obligó a ir al pasado para ver el ataque de los inmortales terrestres en Arcadia y...-_

 _ **(Flashback)**_

" _-Veo que eres igual de violenta que en el pasado Izayoi- Bromeó Camilo que estaban observando lo que sería el primer duelo de Aki contra Misty, ellos tenían su cuerpo de forma astral pero Aki miraba fijamente el piso de arriba sin importarle realmente el duelo. -¿Pasa algo?-_

 _-Quiero ir arriba-_

 _-¿Para?-_

 _-Quiero ver con quien fue que Divine tuvo un duelo ese día y fue durante esos días que quedé en coma y él desapareció así que quiero saber realmente lo que pasó-_

 _-De acuerdo- Camilo chasqueo los dedos y aparecieron justamente cuando Divine lanzó un ataque a Carly que estaba contra el vidrio de una ventana a punto de romperse, el ataque al golpear al monstruo de Carly terminó por romper enteramente el cristal y lanzarla al suelo ante la estupefacta mirada de Aki, ella corrió hasta la ventana y miraba a Carly en el suelo, con sus cartas encima y los ojos perdidos._

 _-E-Entonces- Aki ahogó un sollozo en su garganta al mirar eso -¡Es un maldito! ¡¿Cómo pude confiar en él?!-_

 _-Tranquila Aki- Camilo tomó de los hombros de Aki mientras lloraba -Mejor adelantemos esto- Otro chasquido se escuchó y se mostraba el duelo de Carly como Dark Signer y Divine._

 _-Activo el efecto de Future Vision , con ella vuelven Fortune Lady Light y Fortune Lady Fire al campo, las libero para convocar al dios que ha dormido por 5000 años, mi inmortal terrestre Aslla Piscu-_

 _-¡Idiota! ¡Por el efecto de future vision tu monstruo será mandado al futuro y no volverá hasta tu siguiente turno!-_

 _-Eso es lo que tu crees, activo el efecto de Aslla Piscu, niega el efecto de las cartas mágicas en el campo y activo su otro efecto destruye los monstruos del lado de mi adversario y te causa 800 puntos por cada uno destruido- Divine voltea y no mira al monstruo de Carly._

 _-Y ¿Donde está tu monstruo?- Afuera ruge Aslla Piscu y Divine lo mira sorprendido ¿Pe-Pero cómo?-_

 _-Adiós Divine, ve a la oscuridad eterna-Los monstruos de Divine son destruidos y el inmoral del colibrí destruye todo ese piso y manda a Divine hacia el suelo..."_

 _ **(Fin del Flashback)**_

 _-Entonces ¿Esa carta no es confiable?- Pregunta Crow y Aki asiente._

 _-No, ya que cuando los monstruos son convocados de manera normal son enviados al futuro por lo que si se invoca un monstruo así puede dejarte el campo vacío y atacarte directamente si ella tiene cartas en campo y lo más seguro es que...-_

 _-Podría dejarte fuera del duelo- Termino Yusei la frase y todos fruncen el ceño._

\- Y convoco desde mi mano a **Fortune Lady Light** en modo de ataque **(Nivel 1 / Atk ? / Def ?)** y se activa su efecto, esta carta gana su ataque y defensa de su nivel por 200 e irá aumentando de nivel en cada turno mío pero por ahora solo es lo uno **(Nivel 1 / Atk 200 / Def 200)** y se activa el efecto de **Future Vision,** con ella, **Fortune Lady Light** se va al futuro hasta mi siguiente turnoy cuando esta carta deja el campo puedo convocar a una Fortune Lady al campo desde mi deck de forma especial así que ven **Fortune Lady Fire** en modo de ataque **(Nivel 2 / Atk ? / Def ?)** y esta carta gana ataque y defensa igual a su nivel por 200 **(Nivel 2 / Atk 400 / Def 400)** y se activa su efecto cuando es convocada boca arriba en modo de ataque puedo destruir un monstruo boca arriba en su campo y te produce su ataque como daño así que Jack, despidete de **Lancer Archifiend** \- La fortune lady lanza un torbellino de fuego que destruye al lancero y el ataque del monstruo se da como daño a Jack **(Jack 3500 LP= 1900 LP)** Coloco una carta invertida y termino mi turno-

 **(Carly 4000 LP / 2 cartas en la mano)**

-¿Estás bien Jack?- Le pregunta Lucero a Jack después de ese ataque.

-Sí Luchero pero veo que Carly y tu hermana vienen algo agresivas-

-Creo que yo podré cambiar esto- Lucero mira su deck y roba una carta.

-¡Mi turno!- Al decir eso Lucero sintió una extraña vibración en su D-Wheel pero no le tomó importancia.

 **(Lucero 3500 LP / 5 Cartas en la mano)**

 _-"Ya que no se puede convocar de manera normal gracias al efecto de Future Vision... Tendré que apostar todo en esto"_ Convoco a **Sun Monarch** en modo de ataque **(Nivel 4 / Atk 1500 / Def 400)-**

-Se activa el efecto de **Future Vision** -Declara Carly -Así que tu monstruo es enviado al futuro y lo verás hasta tu siguiente turno-

-Eso ya lo sabía ¡Activo su efecto! Cuando deja el campo por el efecto de un monstruo puedo convocar especialmente desde mi deck a **Sun Paladín** en modo de ataque **(Nivel 5 / Atk 1700 / Def 1300)** y se activa su efecto, cuando es invocado de manera especial al campo puedo traer un monstruo tuner al campo, traigo a **Sunny Syren (Nivel 3 / Monstruo tuner / Atk 300 / Def 200)** ¡Ahora sincronizó a mi nivel 5 **Sun Paladín** y a mi monstruo tuner nivel 3 **Sunny Syren**! ¡Dragón de brillantes alas, derrota a la oscuridad con tu infinita luz! ¡Synchro Summon! ¡Muestrate **Sun Of The Brightnees Dragon**! **(Nivel 8 / Synchro / Monstruo Cantante / Atk 2500 / Def 2400)** Y activo el efecto de **Sunny Syren** , cuando es utilizada en una invocación Synchro, niega los efectos de las cartas mágicas de campo en mi dragón así que Carly tu **Future Vision** no me hará nada- Carly gruñe y Lucero sigue con su plan pero otra vibración en la D-Wheel no le da buena espina -A continuación activo el efecto de **Sun Paladín** en mi cementerio, una vez por turno cuando es utilizado como material Synchro y cuando hay más de un monstruo tipo dragón en el campo puede un monstruo atacar dos veces y se le equipa su ataque a ese monstruo y el monstruo que elijo es **Sun Of The Brightnees Dragon (Sun Of The Brightnees Dragon 2500 Atk + 1700 Atk = 4200 Atk)** \- El dragón creció notablemente, casi del tamaño de un camión-¡Battle! ¡ **Sun Of The Brightnees Dragon** ataca a **Fortune Lady Fire**! **¡Sunlight Crash!** -

-Activo la carta trampa **Slip Of Fortune** , con ella niego tu ataque y retiro al monstruo que es atacado así que **Fortune Lady Fire** ya no recibirá tu ataque-

-¡Pero aún me queda un ataque! ¡ **Sun Of The Brightnees Dragon** ataca directamente!- El dragón cargó su ataque y atacó directamente a Carly que la dejó fuera del duelo **(Todos- ¡¿Otra vez?! ¡¿Qué te traes con eliminar primero al Dark Signer?! Carol- Es porque... ya verán) (Carly 4000 LP= 0 LP)**

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Pregunta Jack y Lucero escucha algo reventarse en su D-Wheel.

-Yo... Era para dejarte el campo limpio si pasa algo pero yo... ¡No hay tiempo! Coloco 1 cartas invertidas y... Termino mi turno y con esto el ataque de **Sun Of The Brightnees Dragon** vuelve a la normalidad-

 **(Lucero 3500 LP / 2 Cartas en la mano)**

 _-Chicos, creo que algo anda mal en la D-Wheel de Lucero- Le dice Jack a los chicos._

 _-¿Por qué lo dices?-_

 _-Por lo que he visto, su D-Wheel está vibrando mucho y... Ahora veo saliendo un poco de humo saliendo de uno de los costados-_

 _-Yo no veo nada Jack-_

 _-Ramos, intenta mirar de más cerca-_

 _-Fly ve a ver- Fly fue a una buena velocidad hasta Lucero y miraba el humo saliendo de uno de los costados._

 _-Astrid, al parecer si hay algo malo con la D-Wheel de Lucero, hay humo saliendo del lado derecho-_

-Jack es tu turno- Dijo Lucero sin darse cuenta de eso que pasaba.

-Mi turno ¡Robo!-

 **(Jack 1900 LP / 4 cartas en la mano / 1 Speed Counter)**

-Cuando mi oponente controla monstruos y yo no puedo convocar especialmente a **Vice Dragon** en modo de ataque **(Nivel 5 / Atk 2000 / Def 2400)** pero su ataque y defensa se reduce a la mitad **(Nivel 5 / Atk 1000 / Def 1200)** y convoco a **Black Resonator (Nivel 3 / Atk 1300 / Def 300)** ¡Sincronizo a mi nivel 5 **Vice Dragon** y a mi nivel 3 **Black Resonator**! ¡Synchro Summon! ¡Aparece mi turbulenta alma **Red Demons Dragon**! **(Nivel 8 / Synchro / Atk 3000 / Def 2000)** y cuando hay un monstruo synchro nivel 8 o mayor puedo convocar a **Red Nova** al campo de manera especial desde mi mano **(Nivel 1 / monstruo tuner / Atk 0 / Def 0)** ¡Battle! ¡ **Red Demons Dragon** ataca a **Musa- Princess of the Angels**! ¡ **Absolute Power Force**!- El as de Jack atacó al ángel que fue atrapada en una bola de fuego y soltó un grito antes de explotar **(Twilight 4000 LP = 3300 LP)** y con esto termino mi turno-

 **(Jack 1900 LP / 1 carta en la mano / 1 Speed counter)**

-Esta te la voy a cobrar con creces Jack ¡Mi turno robo!-

 **(Twilight 3300 LP / 1 carta en la mano / 1 Speed Counter)**

-Cuando mi **Musa- Princess of the Angels** es destruida por batalla puedo convocarla en el campo reduciendo su nive permitiéndome robar 2 cartas, así que regresa mi preciosa ángel **Musa- Princess of the Angels (Nivel 6 / Fusión / Atk 2300 / Def 1800)** ahora convoco a **Light Angel** en modo de defensa **(Nivel 2 / Monstruo tuner/ Atk 1000 / Def 500)** -

-¿Será que busca otro Synchro nivel 8?- Se pregunta Jack pero estaba muy equivocado.

-¡Darkness Moon! ¡Sincronizo a mi nivel 8 **Moon Of the Darkness Dragon** y a mi nivel 2 **Light Angel**! ¡Gran guardián de la noche ataca con furia a quienes osan atacar a la hermosa luna! ¡Synchro Summon! ¡Desciende! ¡ **Guardian Of The Moon Dragon**!- Un gran dragón plateado apareció, sus alas parecían la luna menguante con tres a cada lado y tenía una armadura azul cubriéndolo **(Nivel 10 / Synchro / Atk 3000 / Def 2600)** y activo su efecto, cuando es traída por una invocación Synchro exitosa puedo negar la activación de magias y trampas contra esta carta claro mientras esta carta esta en el campo así que tus cartas no te ayudaran esta vez y coloco mis dos cartas invertidas y con esto termino mi turno... Vamos Lucero veamos si puedes contrarrestar esto-

 **(Twilight 3300 / 0 cartas en la mano / 1 Speed counter)**

-¡Claro que podré! No me importa si eres mi hermana o quien sea por salvar a todos haré esto ¡Mi turno robo!

 **(Lucero 3500 LP / 2 cartas en la mano / 1 Speed counter)**

-Activo la carta mágica boca abajo **Golden Sun** , con ella puedo buscar una carta Synchro en nuestros decks y convocarla en mi campo y volverlo de nivel 3, traigo a **Scar Red Nova Dragon (Nivel 3 / Synchro / Atk 3500 / Def 2000 (Carol- Está es la defensa de Red Demons Dragon pero como no me acuerdo será así... Sorry por eso)** Jack estás a la cabeza- La única carta que tenía Jack en la mano comienza a brillar.

-¡Dragon Sense! ¡Burning Sun Soul!-

-¡¿Dragon Sense?! ¡Inposible!-

-¡Hago la doble sincronización del tuner nivel 8 **Sun Of The Brightnees Dragon,** de nivel 3 **Scar Red Nova Dragon** y del tuner nivel 1 **Red Nova**! ¡Mi turbulenta alma renace como el ave fénix de los ardientes rayos del sol! ¡Doble Tuning Synchro Summon! ¡Aparece nuestra turbulenta alma! **¡Scar Red Nova Sun Dragon! (Nivel 12 / Monstruo Synchro de doble afinación / Atk 3800 / Def 3000)** -El Dragón evolucionado apareció en el campo de Lucero y soltó un rugido.

 _-¡Increíble!- Gritaron los gemelos y el dúo DC._

 _-¿Eso es posible? Y ¿Cómo Twilight tiene una evolución tipo guardián de su dragón?- Pregunta Yusei y es Mindy quien responde._

 _-La verdad sí se puede, ya que el Burning Soul de Jack es un Dragon Sense incompleto así como tu Clear Mind y lo segundo es porque Twilight es mitad guardiana y mitad Dark Guardian pero parece que ella rechaza su lado de Dark Guardian-_

 _-Ya veo-..._

-Maldición- Gruñó Twilight, aún y con la evolución tipo guardián de su dragón según Asuka, es más fuerte el Dragon Sense.

-Activo el efecto de **Scar Red Nova Sun Dragon** gana 600 puntos de ataque más por cada monstruo tuner en el cementerio de Jack y el mío, actualmente hay 4 así que aumenta 2400 **(Scar Red Nova Dragon 3800 Atk + 2400 = 6200)** ¡Battle! ¡ **Scar Red Nova Sun Dragon** ataca **Guardian Of The Moon Dragon!** ¡ **Absolute Burning Soul**!- La nueva versión de Scar Red Nova Dragon atacó al dragón guardián y lo destruyó casi dejándolos con la victoria **(Twilight 3300 LP= 100 LP)** Termino mi turno ¡Ah!- Otra explosión se dio en la D-Wheel de Lucero alertando a los guardianes.

 **(Lucero 3500 LP / 1 cartas en la mano / 1 Speed Counter)**

 _-Sabía que había algo malo con la D-Wheel de Lucherro- Dijo Jack apareciendo en una pantalla que tenían los guardianes._

 _-¡¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?!- Le pregunta Mindy muy molesta casi queriendo matar al rubio._

 _-Ella dijo que podía arreglarla y me dijo que no les dijera- Dijo Jack, todos estaban preocupados y Mindy es quien decide actuar..._

 _-Lucero, hija soy yo-_

 _-¿Mamá?- Lucero se sorprende al escuchar la voz de su progenitora hablarle en lugar de Astrid._

 _-Escuchame... Debes dejar el duelo-_

 _-¡¿Qué?!- La rubia no daba crédito a lo que su madre le pedía -¡Me niego!-_

 _-¡Es una orden Lucero Fukuya!- Dijo Mindy llamándola por primera vez por el apellido de su verdadero padre -No lo digo solo como tu madre lo digo en nombre de el equipo donde estás en este momento así que deten esto-._

 _-¿Fukuya?- Lucero arquea una ceja -¿Por qué me apellidas así?-_

 _-Sé que no es el momento de decirte esto pero... Les he fallado mucho a ti y a tu hermana desde que nacieron- La voz de Mindy estaba a punto de romperse en llanto ya que al fin le diría la verdad a sus hijas de su origen - Y sé que tu Twilight también me escuchas así que mejor les diré la verdad. Sé que jamás podré llamarme una madre ejemplar ya que no he estado en muchos momentos de tu vida ni en los de Twilight, nunca podía pasar tiempo con ustedes ya que mis deberes como reina no me lo permitieron y quien hice que al menos tú llamases padre ya que... Federico jamás fue tu padre. Ese hombre y yo jamás nos llevamos bien y si mi relación con él si hubiese sido yo no te tendría a ti ni a Twilight... Ese es tu verdadero apellido mi luz y de Twilight también- Ambas hermanas que estaban escuchando eso estaban en shock casi olvidando todo en el duelo- Yo amo a tu padre más que a mi vida y jamás pude dejarlo ir; a pesar de estar casada con ese monstruo yo siempre estuve con él y gracias a eso estás tu y tu hermana estan conmigo y ustedes dos vivieron alejadas de su verdadero padre ya muchos años y... ya lo perdí a él, a mi hermano y a tu hermana gracias a esta guerra y ya alejé a alguien de sus padres y su familia arruinando sus futuros- Dijo esto refiriéndose a la historia de Astrid, ya casi lo perdía todo en esa vida así que se negaba a perder a alguien más -... Así que ¡Me niego a perderte a ti Lucero! ¡ME NIEGO!-_

 _-Yo también me niego- Susurró Lucero antes de aspirar por la nariz y limpiar sus lágrimas._

 _-¡Lucero! ¡No me hagas esto!-_

 _-Me alegra que al fin me... No, nos hayas dicho la verdad pero si puedo vencer en este duelo podremos recuperar a Twilight... Y si me pasa algo yo estoy lista para lo que venga y si ya no podemos volver a vernos después de este duelo dile a Flash que lo amo y que no dejaré que nada le pase y espero poder volver a verlo... Cambio y fuera mamá-_

 _-¡LUCERO!-_

-¿Lucero? ¡¿En que estás pensando?!- Le pregunta Jack a su guardiana quien no responde -¡¿Acaso piensas matarte si es necesario?!-

-Claro que no pero si mi D-Wheel no da para más, solo esperaré que tú des el golpe final- Lucero miró la pantalla de la D-Wheel y sonrió - Jack... Yo jamás te tomé realmente enserio; siempre pensé que eras un holgazán, un maldito loco que se creía rey pero a medida te fui conociendo me di cuenta que vales la pena y que el título de "Rey" Te calza de maravilla... Solo un golpe más y todo habrá terminado. Confió en ti Jack-

-¡Mi turno! ¡Robo!

 **(Jack 1900 LP / 2 carta en la mano / 2 Speed counter)**

-Convoco desde mi mano a **Strong Wind Dragon** en modo de ataque **(Nivel 6 / Atk 2400 / Def 1000)** ¡Acabaré de una vez con esto! ¡Battle! ¡ **Strong Wind Dragon** ataca a **Musa- Princess of the Angels**!-

 _-¡Jack gana!- Gritaron los gemelos._

 _-No se emocionen... Así fue el duelo pasado y perdimos- Interrumpió Astrid seriamente -Y el verla tan calmada nos dice que no es todo lo que tiene-_

-Lo siento Jack pero vas a caer con esto ¡Activo la carta trampa ¡ **Mirror Force**! **(Carol- A que esa no se la esperaban ¿Verdad?)** Con ella niego tu ataque y tu monstruo es destruido- El dragón es destruido dejando el campo de Jack vacío y con su turno terminado.

 **(Jack 1900 LP / 1 carta en la mano / 2 Speed counter)**

-Lo siento Jack pero tu quedas hasta aquí- Dijo Twilight aún mirando el estado de la D-Wheel de su hermana -Mi turno ¡Robo!-

 **(Twilight 3300 / 1 cartas en la mano / 2 Speed counter)**

-Revelo mi otra carta boca abajo que es **Renace el monstruo,** con ella revivo a **Guardian Of The Moon Dragon** **(Nivel 10 / Synchro / Atk 3000 / Def 2600)** ¡ **Musa - Princesa Of The Angels** ataca directamente a Jack! ¡ **Celestial Melody**!- La ángel tocó su lira y una onda golpeó a Jack dejando sola a Lucero **(Jack 1900 LP = 0 LP)** y ahora activo la carta en mi mano que es la speed magic **Power Of The Angels,** esta carta la puedo activar si tengo 2 speed counters,con ella puedo aumentar en 400 el ataque de un monstruo en mi campo por cada una de mis ángeles en mi cementerio, hay 5 ángeles en mi cementerio así que aumenta 2000 puntos más de ataque más y a quien daré ese ataque a es **Guardian Of The Moon Dragon (Guardian Of The Moon Dragon 3000 Atk + 2000 Atk = 6000 Atk)** y activo el efecto de **Light Angel** en mi cementerio con ella cuando un monstruo en el campo a aumentado su ataque, mi ángel le da 1000 puntos de ataque más y puede atacar 2 veces **(Guardian Of The Moon Dragon 6000 Atk + 1000 Atk = 7000 LP)** ¡Battle! ¡ **Guardian Of The Moon Dragon** ataca a **Scar Red Nova Sun Dragon**! **¡Moon Eclipse!** \- El dragón de Lucero es destruido **(Lucero 3500 LP = 2500 LP)** y todo se dio justo cuando la pista cambia de rumbo, el camino se tuerce formando una espiral y muchas vueltas y una parte inclinada de arriba a abajo como un tobogán y Lucero ya solo esperaba terminar eso ya que su D-Wheel ya no daba para más -Lo siento Lucero... ¡ **Guardian Of The Moon Dragon** ataca directamente!- Una gran luz cegó a todos luego de una explosión que terminó con esto **(Lucero 2500 LP = 0 LP) (Ganadores Team Dark)** Cuando la luz ceso Lucero estaba en el suelo boca abajo y la D-Wheel destruida a su lado pero cierta parte de la D-Wheel estaba sobre su pierna izquierda impidiéndole moverse y Twilight al ver eso detiene su D-Wheel y va a ver a su hermana que se quejaba debido a que el peso de la parte de la D-Wheel que estaba sobre su pierna estaba lastimándola.

-¡Lucero!- Todos los guardianes fueron a ayudar a su amiga que no podía moverse, le quitaron la chatarra de encima pero se quejaba de un dolor insoportable en la pierna.

-Será mejor hacer una pausa a todo esto... Tendremos que llevarla a la tierra para que la vean- Dijo Astrid seriamente y Avalon se acerca a ver que sucede.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-

-Avalon necesitamos volver a la tierra-

-No lo creo- Avalon sonríe burlón -Van perdiend ¿Ya no creen poder seguir?-

-¡¿Qué acaso no tienes corazón idiota?!- Le gritó Astrid casi queriendo ahorcar al peliblanco pero se contenía -Lucero necesita atención médica que aquí no hay y para tu información nosotros no nos rendimos a la primera ni a la segunda, esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba- Avalon chasqueo la lengua mirando lo molesta que estaba la guardiana líder y para él le parecía hermosa... Sí; hermosa. Desde que conoció a Astrid a pesar de ser una niña era muy hermosa y ese carácter era perfecto para él aun y cuando sabia que ella ya tenía dueño en su corazón.

-Esta bien, abriré el portal y Saku los acompañará eso sí tendrán que dejar a la chica allá-

-Me gustaría traer a Stephany con nosotros- Dijo Astrid de manera seria y Avalon frunció el ceño.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Ahora el molesto era Avalon -¡¿Quieres que mi hermana se vaya con ustedes?!-

-No lo digo por nuestro beneficio lo digo por el bien de ella ¿Quieres que algo le pase a ella y a tu sobrino?- Dijo Astrid aunque lo último entre dientes ya que para una mujer embarazada no era bueno que viese todo lo que estaba pasando ya que podría afectarle -Además Saku no querrá ir si no va ella y...-

-¡Está bien!- Gritó Avalon ya harto y chasqueo los dedos -Listo, el portal está abierto pero los quiero aquí para la otra semana-

-Gracias- Los chicos se llevaron a Lucero y Twilight no salía de su shock...

 _-"Esta marca te tiene condenada a estar con nosotros..."-_ Sus lágrimas salieron y se fue corriendo deseando no ver a nadie aun y cuando escuchó a alguien gritar su nombre.

 _ **(Ya en Neo Domino)**_

-¿Cómo está Lucero doctor?- Le pregunta Mindy a un doctor de la fundación donde solía trabajar Astrid y le mostró unas radiografías.

-Lamentablemente la señorita Lucero tiene rota en tres secciones la pierna, lo cual no la dejará caminar normalmente cuatro semanas, casi un mes- Mientras el doctor estaba hablando con Mindy los guardianes y la antigua legión estaban con Lucero y los Signers estaban con Stephany instalándola en el departamento de Astrid.

-Lo siento chicos... Volvimos a perder y... Por mi culpa-

-Eso no importa- Dijo Danilo animando a la rubia -Aun nos quedan 3 duelos y aun podemos ganarles a los chicos malos y lo haremos por ti- Lucero sonríe y le revuelve el cabello a Danilo.

-Por ahora será mejor que te recuperes Chero- Le dijo Saku abrazando sus hombros -Además te necesitaremos de vuelta a la acción cuando derrotemos a Avalon-

-Lo sé tío Saku- Lucero medio sonrió y Astrid se aclara la garganta llamando la atención de todos.

-Oigan con todo esto que esta pasando me estoy muriendo de hambre ¿Alguien me acompaña a la cafetería?- Todos se ofrecieron a ir solo quedando Flash con Lucero pero antes que todos se fueran Astrid le susurra algo en el oído al pelinegro -Cuida de ella y suerte-

-Lo haré, te debo una Astrid- Los dos se quedaron solos y con un incómodo silencio.

-Seguro debes estar decepcionado de mí- Dijo Lucero con una sonrisa triste, Flash se acercó a la cama y se sentó en la orilla de ésta lo suficiente cerca para escucharla.

-Jamas me decepcionaría de ti, puede que hayas perdido este duelo pero tú tienes más victorias que derrotas mi pequeña luz además eres inteligente, habilidosa, tierna, adorable y sin duda la chica más calmada que conozco además eres buena besando- Flash miró a Lucero sonrojada y se dio cuenta lo que había dicho.

-¿Buena besando eh?- Lucero sonrió más y tomó del cuello de la camisa a Flash dejándolo cerca de su rostro con sus respiraciones chocando.

-Lo-Lo digo e-enserio Lucero- Ella sin detenerse le robó un beso sin importarle que sus amigos o madre aparecieran o personal del hospital, ella se sujeto a su cuello y él abrazó un cintura fundiéndose más en ese beso sin desear cortarlo pero la falta de aire los obliga a separarse -Eres maravillosa Chero-

-Como que a todos se les pegó ese apodo de Jack- Ambos se ríen para posteriormente mirarse a los ojos y dedicarse una sonrisa de enamorados -Te amo Flash-

-Y yo a ti Lucero- Y antes que ambos se vuelvan a besar, Mindy entra y lo arruina todo.

-Lucero yo...- Ambos se separan ante la inoportuna entrada de la ex reina de las estrellas -Ah yo... Creo que es hora de que descanses, el doctor dijo que estarás sin caminar normalmente por unas 4 semanas así que estás semanas las pasaras con Stephany y con tu novio-

-¿Mi novio?- Dijo Lucero sonrojada y Mindy se ríe por los despistes de su hija aun y cuando a quien se refería Mindy estaba a su lado.

-Lucero, puede que te haya mentido toda tu vida y no haya estado tampoco en un gran periodo de tiempo en ésta pero sé como es esto además... Tú me dijiste durante el duelo que amabas a Flash y que se lo dijera si algo te pasaba y obviamente... Ya pasé esto con Astrid y Camilo así que los ¡DOS! no me lo oculten- Dijo seria Mindy pero no pudo mantener su porte de madre seria y ahogó una risa al recordar algo -Pfff... Lo siento es solo que pfff... Realmente me siento como cuando esos dos me dijeron lo que sentían y yo tenía que aprobarlo, ah que tiempos-

-Pero mamá- Lucero rompió la burbuja de su madre -Flash y yo no somos nada... Aun-

-Pueden ocultarlo con todos pero no tienen que hacerlo conmigo- Los dos chicos se rieron y Mindy se acercó a los dos -Flash, tú y yo ya habíamos hablado de esto y sabes que tienes mi permiso para estar con Chero pero la decisión no es mía... Es de Lucero y de nadie más-

-¿De qué hablan?- Mindy suspira... Parecía que el día de las verdades.

-Verás... Cuando estaba embarazada de ti había... Bueno mis padres arreglaron un matrimonio tuyo y de Flash y no preguntes como-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Lucero frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca -¡¿Mis abuelos hicieron eso?!-

-Sí pero lo hicieron gracias a una visita al árbol del destino... Y tampoco me preguntes como llegaron allí, el punto es que cuando termine esta guerra pensé que este matrimonio puede llevarse a cabo pero que quede claro que no te estoy obligando- Mindy acarició los rubios cabellos de su hija apartando unos mechones de su rostro -Desde que los veo juntos sé que ambos se aman y sé que su futuro es estar juntos así que la decisión de estar con él es tuya pero te diré algo... Si lo amas no lo dejes ir y no cometas el error que yo-

-¿A qué te refieres mamá?-

-Yo desperdicié mi relación con tu padre, estuve con él sin casarnos y de allí nacieron tú y tu hermana- Lucero miró con algo de confusión a su madre, entendía pero no mucho -Después te contaré todo pero... Me di cuenta que jamás debí darle la espalda a eso así que como dije esto es decisión tuya-

-Mamá, lo haré-

-Los dejaré solos para que hablen- Mindy salió de allí dejando a los chicos solos.

-Mi madre es una caja de mentiras- Dijo la rubia jugando con su cabello -Y aunque no sé el porqué lo hace... No la culpo, seguramente lo hizo para protegernos-

-Bueno, tu madre es una buena persona lejos de las muchas mentiras y secretos que tiene y me sorprende que puedas estar tranquila con esto-

-No es mi deber juzgarla, ella tiene sus motivos- Lucero suspiró -Pero cambiando de tema con nuestro matrimonio arreglado ¿Tú sabías algo de esto?- El pelinegro se rió nerviosamente y se rascó la nuca.

-¿No te parece linda la noche?-

-¡Flash!-

-Lo digo enserio jejeje- Se muestra de fondo una puerta y... El sonido de un golpe se escucha en la habitación de Lucero y luego un quejido por parte de el ex guardián...

.

.

.

 _-Tranquila Twilight- Asuka estaba con Twilight, ambas sentadas en una banca afuera del castillo aunque la pelinegra tenía la mirada perdida y sin ningún brillo en sus ojos con una expresión muerta en todos los sentidos -Tú no tuviste la culpa de lo que pasó-_

 _-Claro que... Es mi... Culpa- Dijo entrecortado y en un susurro la pelinegra -Si no hubiese atacado... No habría dañado a Lucero-_

 _-Su D-Wheel presentaba problemas y tú lo sabes; es obvio que su D-Wheel hubiera colapsado en cualquier momento- La castaña acarició su cabello intentado convencerla de que no tenía la culpa de lo ocurrido -Yo sé que no puedo hablar de lo que se siente lastimar a un hermano ya que nunca pasé cosas como esas con Camilo pero debo suponer que es horrible-_

 _-No lo es tanto- Dijo Hayley apareciendo de la nada -Yo también me enfrente a Claris y también es mi hermana y yo no siento que nada por lo que pasó-_

 _-Porque tú no le hiciste daño físico a Claris- Dijo Asuka molesta por las palabras de la ojiverde -Así que no puedes decirle eso a Twilight ya que ni siquiera sabes lo que ella siente-_

 _-¿Y tú sí?- Preguntó burlona Hayley haciendo a Asuka apretar los dientes con fuerza -Ella ya lo sabe y sabe que nosotros estamos destinados a dañarlos de una u otra manera, tú lo hiciste con tu hijo menor-_

 _-Estaba la influencia del inmortal terrestre- Dijo la castaña entre dientes apretando los puños recordando eso._

 _-Da igual- Hayley se acerca a Twilight que sigue como hace rato -Ya no lo niegues Twilight, lo que pasó, pues pasó y fue tu culpa-_

 _-¡Ya deja de joder aquí Hayley!- Le gritó Asuka furiosa a la otra Dark Guardian -Ya no te reconozco, hablas igual a Avalon y Valentina... Me enfermas- Asuka tomó la mano de Twilight y la levantó de la banca -¡Ve a meterle esa mierda en la cabeza a alguien más Hayley! ¡Twilight no la necesita y nunca la necesitará!- Las dos Dark Guardians se fueron de allí Hayley gruñó y de una pared de hierba salió Valentina._

 _-Veo que meterle ideas a esas dos para aliarse con nosotras no es tan fácil como parece-_

 _-Obviamente que no- Le responde Hayley a la azabache -A ellas si les preocupan, a Twilight a su odiosa hermana y a Asuka su hermoso y sensual hermano. Obviamente lo que les pase les importará quieran o no-_

 _-Eso es ser débil y no poder dejar su pasado atrás aun y cuando saben que somos el bando malo- Ambas suspiraron frustradas... Cambiar al resto del grupo era muy difícil..._

 _._

 _-¿Estás bien Twilight?- Le pregunta Carly a su guardiana quien solo asiente -¿Ella está bien Asuka?-_

 _-La verdad le afectó mucho lo que pasó con Lucero en el duelo-_

 _-¿Pasa algo aquí?- Pregunta Malon llegando donde estaban las tres chicas._

 _-Es solo que...- Antes que Asuka explicará lo que le pasaba a Twilight, la pelinegra soltó un grito y golpeo la base de un enorme jarrón haciendo que éste se tambaleará y se cayera y este casi golpea a las tres chicas de no ser porque las tres se quitaron pero Malon estaba temblando de miedo al ver el jarrón caer ya que no le gustaba que cosas grandes cayeran al suelo gracias a lo sucedido en Arcadia con el primer ataque de los inmortales terrestres, el jarrón se rompió con un estruendoso sonido -¿Están bien todas?- La otra pelinegra y la pelirroja asintieron y Twilight seguía en su pose al haber golpeado la base del jarrón -¡Twilight! ¡¿En qué piensas?! ¡Casi nos matas!-_

 _La pelinegra se dejó caer al suelo y comenzó a llorar, se sentía muy mal, casi como si envés de lo que pasó, había matado a su hermana mayor y solo quería desahogarse._

 _-Soy un... Monstruo- Dijo Twilight llorando y Asuka se acerca a ella y se hinca a su altura -Si soy capaz de dañar a mi propia hermana... Soy peor que un monstruo, soy un demonio- Asuka sin poder evitarlo le dio una buena bofetada a Twilight buscando que ella reaccionara._

 _-¡¿Enserio crees en lo que dice la ciega de Hayley?!- Le grita Asuka esperando alguna reacción -¡Tú no tuviste la culpa Twi'! Ella junto con la arroz de Valentina lo que quieren es envenenarte la cabeza con sus estupideces... Estoy segura que Lucero tampoco lo ve como tu culpa y si fuese tu culpa creo que no te estaría diciendo esto-_

 _-¡No seas tan dura con ella Asuka!- La regañó Malon pero la castaña no le hizo caso._

 _-Deja de creer en lo que Hayley te dijo... Es cierto, yo no sé lo que se siente hacerle daño a algo tan cercano como una hermana pero creeme sí yo le hiciese eso a Camilo me sentiría igual pero me sentiría peor si fuese a alguno de mis hijos... A lo que quiero llegar es que tu no tuviste la culpa y lo que las víboras digan no es real ¿Entendido?-_

 _-Pero...-_

 _-¡Nada de peros!- Le dijo Asuka con una expresión tan dura como una roca -Si sigo escuchándote llorar voy a traer a los guardianes y creeme, ellos no serán más amables que yo- Twilight se limpió las lágrimas e intentó calmarse hasta que ya no derramó ni una lágrima más. -¿Mejor?-_

 _-Mmm, eso creo- Susurró Twilight más tranquila y más o menos siendo ella nuevamente -Gracias Asuka-_

 _-De nada- Carly y Malon estaban boquiabiertas ya que no pensaban que Asuka haría reaccionar a Twilight con sus gritos y la tremenda cachetada que le dio._

 _-Asuka- La mencionada miró a Malon quien la había llamado -¿Dónde aprendiste eso?- Asuka se rió ya que pensaba que era un poco obvio_ **(Todos- ¡Es la mala influencia de Astrid!. Astrid- ¡Hey! ¡No es solo mía! También es de Carol. Carol- En todo caso de ambas :v)**

 _-Creo que juntarme mucho con mi cuñada me ha hecho daño-_

 _-¿Cuñada?- Preguntó Malon arqueando una ceja -Según lo que escuché cuando le gritabas a Twilight es que tienes un hermano y lo llamaste Camilo ¿Cierto?- Asuka asintió -Y si mal no estoy, él es un guardián ¿Una de las guardianas es su novia? Y descarto a la niña ya que sé que es tu hija y también descarto a la rubia ya que no tienen una relación muy estrecha como las otras dos ¿Es la pelirroja o la psicópata de su líder?-_

 _-Es la psicópata- Dijo Asuka y luego frunció el ceño -Bueno, Astrid si está loca pero mi hermano daría su vida por estar con ella-_

 _-¿Por qué?-_

 _-Él y ella se conocen gracias a su entrenamiento como guardianes, se enamoraron y se hicieron novios pero se separaron luego de un evento entre los dos pero después de reunirse decidieron retomar lo suyo así que el conocerse desde niños, su relación del pasado y el que estén juntos para todo hace que estén dispuestos a todo por el otro y ambos estén dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa para estar juntos-_

 _-Eso suena lindo... No como lo mío con Jack T-T- Carly lloró cómicamente recordando que Jack siempre la repelía y a su "competencia" también... Twilight se rió más tranquila después de todo, su preocupación había pasado..._

.

.

.

-Tengo sueño- Dijo Aki dejándose caer en el hombro de Yusei.

-¿Por qué no vamos a descansar?- Sugirió Jack que estaba reinclinado en la pared -Y ya que estamos aquí por un tiempo podemos ir a ver a algunas personas y aprovechar-

-Buena idea Jack- Le dio la razón Chelsy al rubio -Además Mindy y Flash se quedarán con Chero-

-Veo que a todos se les pegó decirle así a Lucero- Dijo Crow y todos se rieron bajito ya que estaban en un hospital, no podían hacer ruido.

-Vamos al departamento de Astrid los que vivimos allí, Yusei, Jack y Crow ustedes irán al Poppo Time, los gemelos irán a su casa, Aki supongo que tu irás a casa de tus padres y si mal no estoy informado, nuestros mentores están en casa de mi madre ¿Cierto? Entonces les tocará obviamente irse con ella- Dijo Camilo y todos asintieron para salir de allí irse caminando ya que nadie trajo su D-Wheel y tampoco ropa **(Eso ya que tienen ropa aquí en Neo Domino)** y Yusei acompañó a Aki hasta su casa.

-No era necesario que me acompañarás- Dijo Aki a su novio mientras se abrazaba a si misma.

-¿Acaso un hombre ya no puede acompañar a su novia a su casa en una noche tan hermosa?- Preguntó Yusei con tono de indignación haciendo reír a Aki quien seguía abrazándose porque parecía sentir frío -¿Tienes frío?-

-Un poco- Yusei se quitó su chaqueta negra (Que está vez milagrosamente no era su típica chaqueta azul) y la puso sobre los hombros de Aki -Gracias Yusei- Ambos se dieron un beso tierno y ya casi cerca del hogar de la pelirroja -Estoy preocupada por los siguientes duelos, solo llevamos una victoria y...-

-¿Tienes miedo de que fracasen en los otros tres duelos?- Aki asintió y Yusei abrazó los hombros de su novia -No dudes de la capacidad de Leo, la tuya y la mía. Después de todo nosotros podemos con esto y podremos salvar a la ciudad y al Reino De Las Estrellas. Además no debes tener miedo como te diría Camilo "Si no confías en ti vas a caer, necesitas confiar en ti y en los que te rodean para no caer y triunfar y si te caes aquí estamos todos para levantarte"-

-Tienes razón gracias Yusei- Aki sonríe ya que era cierto, ellos no estaban solos, se tenían ellos mismos y tenían a sus guardianes -Y es cierto que eso me diría Camilo ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Solemos hablar pero lo hago principalmente para soportar a Astrid cuando se enoja- Ambos Signers se rieron ya que aun ellos no entendían como sus guardianes se aguantaban -Realmente esos dos están hechos el uno para el otro como tú y yo-

-Eso no te lo discuto- Al fin llegaron a casa de Aki y ambos se tomaron de las manos antes de despedirse -No quiero que te vayas-

-Tengo qué...- Ambos se abrazaron y se dieron un beso de despedida -Te amo mi linda rosa-

-Y yo a ti Yusei- Aki entró a la residencia de sus padres y antes de entrar se despidió de la mano y entró a la casa, Yusei suspiró y se fue al taller...

.

-La cena está lista- Astrid les sirvió la cena a los chicos y a sus invitados para luego sentarse al lado de su novio y quien no perdió tiempo en comenzar a comer fue Stephany.

-Tranquila mi amor te vas a atragantar- Saku intentaba calmar a su novia **(Y lo dejo en novia ya que aun no hay matrimonio entre esos dos)** quien parecía querer comerse su plato también -Creo que el estar embarazada le hace estar así-

-¡Hey! ¡¿Quieres que tu mujer e hijo se mueran de hambre?!- Se quejó Stephany para tomar una servilleta y limpiarse la comisura de los labios.

-No me refería a eso mi amor- Mientras ellos discutían los guardianes miraban eso con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Espero que cuando ustedes dos nos salgan con su "Domingo siete" no actúen como esos dos- Dijo Claris a los viejitos **(Cuando quiera referirme a Camilo y Astrid aveces los llamaré así)** y ambos se sonrojaron furiosamente.

-Eso-Eso sería cuando nos casemos ¿No mi amore?- Astrid asintió energéticamente y el dúo DC se rió -Y en todo caso quien se pondrá como ballena será Astrid-

-Exacto... Espera ¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS DIJISTE?!-Astrid le plantó tremendo puñetazo en la mejilla a su novio y se volvió a sentar -Eres un idiota-

-Era una broma Astrid y en otro caso serias la ballena más linda de todas-

-¿No quieres que te aviente por la ventana nuevamente o sí?- Camilo se encogió a su versión chibi y negó con la cabeza y su novia volvió a la normalidad.

-Aveces me pregunto si tío Camilo podrá sobrevivir con Astrid cuando se casen- Le susurró Danilo a su hermana y ella le dio la razón. Todos terminaron de comer los viejitos lavaron los platos y ya todos listos para dormir.

-Buenas noches chicos- Todos se fueron a sus cuartos menos los viejitos **(Todos- ¡Dejen de andar con las hormonas al tope! Los viejitos- ¡Es para hablar bakas! Todos- Ahhhh)** -¿Por qué te gusta hablar conmigo siempre que todos están dormidos?- Le preguntó Camilo a su novia.

-Esta vez fuiste tú y ¿Para qué vamos a mi cuarto?- Astrid hizo énfasis en la pregunta ya que Camilo la estaba jalando a su habitación contra su voluntad.

-Bueno la verdad si quiero hablar contigo-

-¿Para qué? ¿Y por qué en mi cuarto?-

-Sobre algunas cosas y sobretodo sobre nosotros- Astrid se mordió el labio al escuchar eso y por una extraña razón tenia miedo - Y lo de porque en tu cuarto porque sé que nadie podrá escucharnos-

-¿Fue por el golpe que te metí en la cena?- Camilo no respondió y eso le dio mala espina a Astrid -Sí es por eso y estas enojado, lo siento Milo- Ambos entraron a la habitación y se sentaron en la cama y no dijeron nada.

-En primera estoy preocupado, llevamos 2 derrotas y si perdemos el otro duelo la responsabilidad recae en nosotros 2 y lo sabes-

-Sí estoy consciente de ello- Dijo Astrid mirando el suelo -Y eso va a presionarnos a los dos si eso pasa-

-Eso es a lo que quiero llegar- Camilo tomó una de las manos de la guardiana líder y dejó caer su cabeza sobre la de ella -No quiero que te presiones mi amore ya que no quiero que en uno de tus ataques por presión el demonio de la reina puede tomar control sobre ti-

-De acuerdo-

-Lo segundo es sobre lo que pasó con Lucero, me preocupa que pase otro incidente, ya pasó uno un Asuka y otro lo que pasó con Claris que si bien no fue físico si fue mental y eso es más peligroso-

-¿También te preocupa que pase eso con el duelo de Leo y Chelsy? ¿Cierto?-

-Es mi sobrina. Es normal que me preocupe por ella como lo haría Danilo, Asuka o Edward y él más al ser con quien tendrá el duelo-

-Es cierto y... Dijiste que querías hablar de nosotros- Camilo suspiró y se dejó caer en la cama de su novia -¿De que se trata? Y sí es por lo del golpe, ya te dije que lo siento-

-Ahora que lo noto, sí me gustaría hablar de eso primero- La castaña suspiró, seguramente le diría miles de cosas que se merecía escuchar y más de él -La verdad jamás he logrado enojarme contigo cuando me golpeas-

-¡¿Eh?!... Yo creo que el puñetazo que te di si te hizo daño-

-No, tal parece que mi amor por ti opaca mi enojo cuando me golpeas pero yo también tengo la culpa por molestarte así que por eso no suelo decirte algo como otra persona si lo habría hecho-

-Ti-Tienes razón, si fueses otro creo que ya no habríamos montado a golpes-

-Sí, otra cosa sobre nosotros es tu bipolaridad pero esa no eres enteramente tú... Es parte del demonio de la reina porque la Astrid normal que yo conozco si esta loquita pero no tanto y no me golpea con tanta fuerza y además... No tiene ese hermoso brillo en los ojos a como cuando eres tú-

-¿Enserio es por el demonio de la reina o lo dices como un escape?-

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad tranquila. Recuerda que el demonio actúa en ti y tú inconsciente haces lo que el demonio te manda así que piensas que eres tú quien actúa sin darte cuenta que ese monstruo es quien lo hace-

-Ya veo- Astrid se dejó caer también en su cama y abrazó a Camilo -Camilo ¿Algún día dejaré de ser el demonio de la reina?-

-En primera tú no eres el demonio de la reina y segundo sí, el demonio te dejará y volverás a ser como aquella dulce niña que conocí en aquel parque-

-Claro, la niña que se la pasaba mirando los cometas cuando no se metían conmigo- Ambos sonrieron gracias a ese recuerdo que era uno de los pocos buenos momentos que tenían juntos, Astrid exhaló y cerró los ojos, tenía sueño y se quería dormir.

-Solo espero que cuando volvamos a ver los cometas juntos, sea en nuestro mundo- Camilo miró a su novia dormir tranquila en su cama y por curiosidad le hurgo la mejilla a su novia haciendo que volviera a abrir los ojos -Lo siento-

-No hay problema, había olvidado que te gustaba hacer esto cuando me duermo-

-Te amo mi reina-

-Y yo a ti Milo y... Gracias por amarme como solo tú lo haces-...

2 a 1 va el marcador ¿Podrán los guardianes volver al camino? ¿Los Dark Guardians podrán romper ese marcador y dejar todo para los últimos 2 duelos? ¡Lo sabremos el siguiente capítulo.

 **Carol- Ah... ¿Qué día es hoy? ¿Siguen allí? Yo ya volví con este fic.**

 **Grachi- Siempre de exagerada.**

 **Carol- Es culpa de haber pasado un mes sin clases.**

 **Todos- Y si no has tenido clases ¡¿POR QUÉ CARAJOS NO HABÍAS TRABAJADO AQUÍ?!.**

 **Carol- Bueno... Hace como dos o tres semanas accidentalmente resetie mi tableta donde tengo todo y todo se borró y me tocó volver a hacer el capítulo y descargar todo de nuevo así que me tocó trabajar más (Este capítulo tiene 127 páginas por eso) y he estado trabajando en otras cosas.**

 **Grachi- No has estado trabajando, chicos, se ha puesto a ver Shingeki no Kyojin, Yu-Gi-Oh Vrains, Vanguard (El de ahora, el que salió el año pasado) y a comenzado a ver SAO (Sword Art Online) y todos de un solo y se está enamorando del protagonista de SAO, por eso no a trabajado.**

 **Carol- ¡Ya me exhibiste! Y ya con otra cosa con respecto al capítulo lo de Twilight con una evolución de Dragón tipo guardián es por lo introducido en el capítulo pasado con respecto a la guardiana de la luna y el que Twilight se niegue a ser ahora Dark Guardian es trama para otro capítulo, también si notaron Twilight tiene cartas que si existen (Yo solo suelo usar las cartas que yo invento y la de los protas) y posiblemente aparezcan más y...**

 **Saludos a...**

 **-Camilo Navas: Creo que ya te había respondido esto en Wattpat pero creo que sí fue raro haber introducido xyz en una saga de 5D's pero con un artefacto con el que puedes viajar por el tiempo y con los malos en desventaja creo que era obvio que alguien haría trampa ¿No?**

 **-Malon630: Si... Creo que todos dirían ¿Nani? Al pasar esto y ya apareciste aquí nuevamente y vas a salir más a menudo y cuando terminen los preliminares tendrás un duelo contra Astrid donde la cosa se pondrá... Mejor no doy spoilers.**

 **Y sin más me despido diciendo que los veré** **(Y lo más próximo)** **tal vez pronto con la actualización de mi fic de Miraculous Ladybug y con el resto de mis historias... Y sin más somos Carol y Grachi y nos despedimos.**

 _ **¡Sayonara!**_

 **Fecha de edición- 11 de junio del 2019**


	28. Preliminares (Cuarta Parte)

**Carol- Hola y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Hoy... No pondré un duelo ya que mi hueva me lo impide solo será como para definir si estos dos pasan o le dejan todo a los viejitos. Además quiero abarcar otras cosas de la historia y otra relación entre todos los personajes.**

 **Grachi- ¿Y ese milagro que no quieres hacer el duelo?**

 **Carol- Esta vez mi animo y mi hueva no me dejan y para interrumpirlo porque seguramente lo haría, mejor no hacerlo ¿No? Y bueno.**

 **¡Dentro Cap!**

 _ **The Signers Guardians**_

 _ **Capítulo 28- Preliminares (Cuarta Parte)**_

 _ **-Chelsy...-**_

 _-¡Tengo miedo! ¡No puedo hacerlo!-_

 _Chelsy estaba frente a la pista donde se llevaría a cabo el duelo y estaba sobre su patineta pero no podía moverse... Todo lo que estaba pasando con sus compañeras le estaba afectando..._

 _-Tienes que luchar Chelsy- Le decían sus padres con una sonrisa que estaban algo lejos de ella, Chelsy corrió hacía ellos pero los inmortales terrestres lo evitan._

 _-Ellos no te van a ayudar- Dijeron ambos inmortales y Chelsy se cae._

 _ **-Chelsy...-**_

 _-¡Dejenme en paz!- Chelsy se levantó y corrió al lado contrario donde estaban sus amigos, su hermano y su tío, corrió hacía ellos pero una enorme jaula los atrapa y no la deja llegar con ellos._

 _-¿Por qué lo hiciste Chelsy?- Le pregunta Danilo con lágrimas en los ojos -Avalon ganó... Astrid y Mindy están muertas y ya no tenemos nuestros poderes y todo por tu estúpida cobardía... Nos decepcionas-_

 _ **-Chelsy...-**_

 _-No... ¡Mentira!- Chelsy se dejó caer al suelo pero éste se abrió y la hizo caer en un agujero negro -¡Auxilio! ¡POR FAVOR!-_

 _ **-¡Chelsy despierta!-**_

La pequeña guardiana se despertó, con la respiración agitada y con lágrimas en los ojos, se sentó en la cama y mira a su hermano quien no parecía haberse despertado y luego siente una mano en su cabeza y otra limpiando sus lágrimas.

-¿Tío? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te desperté?- Camilo negó y peinó los cabellos algo despeinados de Chelsy.

-¿Estás bien Chelsy?- La pequeña negó con la cabeza e intentó calmarse de esa pesadilla que había tenido -¿Tuviste una pesadilla cierto?-

-Sí y me da miedo que eso vaya a pasar- Chelsy le contó a su tío sobre su pesadilla y éste solo pudo escucharlo todo en silencio.

-Chelsy eso no pasará princesa- Chelsy miró a su tío y Camilo le dedicó una sonrisa a su sobrina -Nosotros jamás te haremos a un lado y no tienes que tener miedo... ¿Es por lo que le pasó a Lucero?- Chelsy asintió y Camilo la abraza -Tú sabes que Leo está a tu lado cuando nosotros no lo estamos y nadie te hará daño así que no tengas miedo además ni Leo, ni Danilo ni yo dejaremos que algo te pasara y lo sabes-

-Obviamente lo sé tío y sé que nunca me dejaran sola porque soy indispensable para ustedes- Dijo Chelsy sonriendo con orgullo y Camilo se ríe y vuelve a peinar sus cabellos.

-¿Te he dicho que te pareces muchísimo a Astrid?- Chelsy no quita su sonrisa y mira a su tío con una ceja alzada.

-¿Me parezco a tía Astrid?-

-Sí... Astrid solía y suele tener muchas pesadillas; lo típico con ella, y siempre tengo que estar escuchándola para que se calme y la ayudo a desahogarse de su presión pero cuando "se calma" y lo digo entre comillas porque es Astrid, o sonríe como si no ha pasado nada o me golpea y saca a patadas de su cuarto y tú eres así como ahora y sabes que esto ya a pasado más de una vez a lo largo de tu vida y no me lo puedes ocultar- Chelsy se rió bajito para no despertar a su hermano, sonrió olvidándose de su pesadilla y abraza a Camilo.

-¿Tío?-

-¿Dime?-

-¿Alguna vez tú y tía Astrid terminarán enteramente juntos sin necesidad de que su vida corra peligro?-

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso ahora Chelsy?-

-Solo lo pregunto ya que quiero verte feliz con ella, que me den muchos primitos y que podamos estar todos juntos en nuestro hogar- Camilo suspiró y acarició el cabello de Chelsy.

-Aun no podemos definir eso Chelsy pero si triunfamos te prometo que sí me casaré con Astrid y te daremos primitos y estaremos todos juntos incluidos tus padres-

-¿Me lo prometes?- Dijo Chelsy con su meñique alzado y Camilo une su meñique con el de ella.

-Te lo prometo Chelsy pero... Ya es hora de que te duermas, mañana partimos de regreso al Reino De Las Estrellas ya que el día después de mañana es tu duelo y no quiero que te duermas a medio camino- Chelsy se volvió a arropar y hundió su cabeza en la almohada -Buenas noches Chelsy, descansa- Camilo depositó un suave beso en la frente de su sobrina y salió en silencio de la habitación.

-Siempre supe que tenías ese hermoso y dulce lado paternal Camilo pero verte actuar así me conmueve el corazón- Camilo se detuvo en seco al escuchar esa voz y al darse cuenta se dio cuenta que era Stephany quien estaba reinclinada en la pared -Lo siento si te asuste-

-¿Me espiabas?- Preguntó Camilo a la Dark Signer. Puede que en el pasado (Muuuuuy en el pasado) fueron novios y aunque ahora eran amigos, Stephany ya está con alguien más y está embarazada pero eso no le daba mucha confianza aun.

-Para nada, me levanté ya que tenia sed y cuando venía de regreso te encontré en el cuarto de tu sobrina y me pareció muy lindo lo que haces con ella y como te preocupas por ella casi como un padre-

-Yo siempre he considerado a Chelsy y a Danilo casi como mis hijos ya que casi toda su vida he sido yo el que se ha encargado de su crianza por eso actuó así con ellos-

-Y no solo con ellos- Murmuró Stephany de manera provocativa y Camilo frunce el ceño -También lo hacías conmigo y he visto que también lo haces con Astrid aunque con ella es más- Camilo se sonrojó al escuchar eso ya que era cierto y más desde que Astrid fue convertida en niña por Avalon en aquella ocasión cuando descubrió al demonio de la reina, desde entonces solía molestarla con respecto a eso.

-Bueno con mi amore es caso aparte, a ella lo hago por molestarla-

-Eso es obvio de tu parte... Siempre molestas a quien es tu novia-

-¿Tenías que recordarlo?-Ambos se rieron y Stephany se acerca más a Camilo.

-Aprovecha tu tiempo con Astrid ya que no sabes si la volverás a ver... Como me pasó en el pasado contigo- Camilo sonrió y le revolvió un poco el cabello a Stephany.

-Gracias por el consejo gnomo- Stephany frunció el ceño y golpeó a Camilo.

-De nada jirafa parlante, buenas noches- Ambos se fueron a a sus cuartos a dormir esperando un siguiente buen día.

 _ **(A la mañana siguiente)**_

-Tengan cuidado chicos para que no terminen como yo- Bromeó Lucero quien caminaba con sus muletas -Y Leo... Cuida de Chelsy ya que lo necesitará-

-¡Claro que lo haré Lucero-neechan!

-¿Neechan?- Preguntó Lucero a Leo quien se llevó las manos detrás de la cabeza y sonrió.

-Tú como Astrid, Claris y Aki. Son como mis hermanas mayores, Camilo como el novio loco y controlador de Astrid y Danilo sería como mi primo insoportable que está siempre con Luna-

-No más que tú, cabeza de brócoli- Murmuró Danilo recibiendo un golpe en el hombro por parte de Luna.

-Yo no controlo a Astrid, Leo- Dijo Camilo cruzándose de brazos hasta que ve a su novia hablando y riéndose con Saku - ¡Astrid, deja de reirte con Saku! ¡Saku ya supera que eres solo un amigo de Astrid! ¡Además serás padre con Stephany!-

-¡Callate Harris! ¡Astrid es solo mi amiga!- Le grita de vuelta Saku a Camilo... Puede que Saku esté enamorado de Stephany pero ambos aun se odiaban por su relación con la guardiana líder aunque ya no como antes -¡Deja de celar tanto a tu novia! ¡De todas formas ella solo te ama a ti baka!- Ambos se dedicaron una mirada de odio casi sacando chispas y Astrid se reía con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Tranquilos los dos- Dijo Astrid separando a ambos chicos -Ya comportense como hombres y tú más Camilo- Mientras la castaña luchaba por controlar a ambos chicos, Mindy hablaba con la señora Camila que estaban a lo lejos.

-Ahora entiendo porque Camilo cela tanto a su novia- La mayor de los Harris suspiró pesadamente -Pero yo que él no la celaría tanto o mis futuros nietos no vendrán al mundo- Fly se posa en la cabeza de la señora Harris y también mira eso.

-La verdad Camilo cela a Astrid ya que ya sabemos como sería al revés- Mindy asiente ya que si el "querido" demonio de la reina escapaba, estaba segura que ni la magia más poderosa del mundo los salvaría -¿Aún seguirá con su cacería Reina Selena?-

-Sí, esa cosa debe ser cazada de una u otra forma- Mindy frunció el ceño ya que con "cosa" se refería a su aprendiz.

-No puedes matar a Astrid y lo sabes- Le murmuró Mindy y la castaña frunce el ceño -Sí lo haces, el demonio te poseerá y no quiero que tus hijos y nietos vean eso y tampoco creo que ellos quieran ver eso y más con todo lo que pasa-

-Recuerda que es mi deber seguir la tradición de mi familia y más cuando el demonio está a mis pies, debo acabar con él-

-Pero no a base de atentar la felicidad de tu hijo- Dijo Mindy señalándole a la señora Camila a ambos guardianes dándose un abrazo con una boba sonrisa de enamorados aunque era más notoria en Camilo aunque eso hizo a la señora Harris fruncir el ceño -Y sabe que su destino es estar juntos y eso es lo que dice el árbol del destino, así que lo más seguro es que Camilo logrará lo que se propuso-

-Eso espero o sino tendré que actuar a la fuerza y ni tú ni nadie me va a detener- Finalizó la matriarca de la familia Harris mirando a su hijo robarle un beso a su novia.

-Siempre me he preguntado como es que Mindy habla con la madre de Camilo como si se conocieran de toda la vida- Dice Aki mirando a ambas hablar como si nada.

-Seguramente es por la relación de Camilo y Astrid- Le respondió Yusei besando su hombro -Recuerda que Mindy es la casi madre adoptiva de Astrid así que ella debe ser muy cercana a la madre de su novio-

-No, estás equivocado Yusei- Interrumpió Claris llegando con Crow -Es un secreto que solo Astrid no sabe, la madre de Camilo es una ex Reina De Las Estrellas, es la reina número 19 y es la mentora de la reina 20 y de Mindy- Ambos Signers se sorprendieron.

-Espera caramelito- Claris fulminó a Crow por decirle así -Si la mamá de Camilo es la mentora de Mindy y no la reina que está en medio de ellas ¿Dónde está la reina entre ellas dos?-

-Otra cosa que involucra a Astrid pero no a ésta, a la Astrid en medio de Mindy y la señora Harris-

-¿Pero qué? ¿De qué hablas Claris?- Le pregunta Yusei a la pelirroja y ésta saca una tableta y busca algo en ésta y le muestra un artículo del Reino De Las Estrellas donde salía una mujer idéntica a Astrid sólo que mayor y algo que parecía luchar contra algo o alguien -¿Qué hace Astrid aquí? ¿Y porque luce tan mayor?-

-Es Astrid del pasado, es algo difícil de explicar pero lo importante es que ella y ésta Astrid son...- Antes que Claris les explique llega Danilo y Luna.

-Sentimos interrumpirlos pero ya es hora de irnos o Avalon cerrará el portal- Dijo Luna a los mayores y éstos asintieron.

-Gracias Luna ya vamos- Ambos niños se fueron y los cuatro suspiraron -Nos debes una explicación Claris-

-Se las daré pero ya vámonos mejor- Todos se despidieron de Lucero y se despidieron de sus mentores y regresaron al Reino De Las Estrellas.

 _ **(Ya el día del duelo)**_

 _-"Bien, ya es el día... Chelsy recuerda lo que te dijo tío Camilo: no tendré miedo y confiaré en mis amigos"-_ Chelsy tomó su casco y salió en su patineta de donde estaba y llegó al lado de Leo.

-¿Lista Chelsy?-

-Eh... Cla-Claro- Luego llegan los otros dos duelistas y cuando todo estaba listo... Chelsy recordó su sueño y sintió sus piernas temblar y sin poder evitarlo se fue corriendo de allí ante la atónita mirada de todos.

 _-¿Qué pasa Astrid? ¿Ya comienzan a rendirse?- Le dijo Avalon con burla a Astrid haciendo a ésta fruncir el ceño y dedicarle una mirada asesina._

 _-¡Callate bastardo!-_

 _-¿Dónde va?- Pregunta Danilo preocupado por su hermana sin darse cuenta que su tío y madre fueron detrás de ella..._

-No puedo hacerlo ¡No puedo!- Chelsy comenzó a llorar en una esquina de una habitación, tenía miedo y sentía que no podría hacer eso.

-Chelsy ¿Por qué huiste?- Le pregunta Camilo a su sobrina quien abrazaba sus rodillas y tenía su cabeza escondida entre éstas.

-Lo siento tío, no puedo-

-¿Por qué no puedes nena?- Le pregunta está vez Asuka acercándose a Chelsy.

-¿Mamá?-

-Chelsy, Camilo me comentó todo. Nena tú eres muy valiente ¿Por qué tienes miedo?-

-Tengo miedo a fallarles a todos- Chelsy se limpió sus lágrimas y abrazó con fuerza a su madre y escondió su rostro en el cuello de ella.

-Chelsy, lo recalco; eres valiente y lo sé porque te he visto y porque sé que Camilo ha sabido sacar ese lado de ti, saliste igual de rebelde y loca como tu madre pero te diré algo, jamás nos vas a fallar y aunque lo hagas... Nosotros no te abandonaremos-

-Es cierto Chelsy, nos fallarías si no tienes ese duelo- Chelsy se separó de su madre y miró a su tío -¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que te pareces a Astrid? Pues hay algo más en lo que te pareces a ella que por más miedo que tenga ella sigue adelante y no se rinde así como Lucero y Danilo. Tú ya venciste tus pesadillas una vez, aun puedes hacerlo-

-¿Seguros?-

-¿Alguna vez te mentimos?- Le respondieron ambos castaños y Chelsy se rió.

-Gracias... A los dos- Asuka le acarició el cabello a su hija esbozando una sonrisa.

-Ve y ten ese duelo, nosotros estaremos aquí para ti. Ganes o pierdas nunca te dejaremos sola mi pequeña tormenta- Chelsy soltó a su madre y se fue corriendo de regreso al duelo -Realmente se parece a Astrid cuando era niña-

-Igual de loca- Asuka rió sabiendo que su hija era muy parecida a su cuñada.

-¿Estás bien Chelsy?- Le pregunta Leo a su guardiana quien se acomodaba el casco.

-Sí... Es hora Leo-

 _ **Field Magic- Speed World X on**_

 _ **3... 2... 1**_

 _ **Ridding Duel ¡Acceleration!**_

 _ **(Un duelo después) {Enserio la hueva y el colegio no me dejó hacerlo y no quiero alargar más esto}**_

-Así que todo se define con ustedes dos- Danilo suspiró y abrazó a su hermana quien lloraba después de su derrota -Al menos tienen su Dragon Sense y eso nos da más ayuda para el futuro, bueno a tío Camilo y a Astrid les tocará lo difícil-

-¿Por qué a nosotros nos toca definir todo siempre?-

-¡No mientas Camilo! ¡Nosotros no definiremos esto!- Astrid se cruza de brazos y frunce el ceño -No quiero que terminemos igual o peor que ellos-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-No lo sé tal vez porque no nos tocará fácil. Solo diré eso. Además está lo posibilidad de que alguno de los dos pierda- El grupo suspira y Chelsy sigue llorando -¿Por que lloras Chelsy? Perdiste sí pero no es el fin del mundo-

-Es que Chelsy es muy dramática... Igual que su madre- Dijo Camilo y recibe un golpe pero no es de Astrid (Quien lo haría de una u otra manera)

-¡Yo no soy dramática!- Asuka había golpeado a Camilo y sus hijos van a abrazarla -No le hagas caso a este viejo loco- Le dijo Asuka a su pequeña dándole un abrazo.

-¡¿Cómo que viejo loco?!- Antes de que ambos se pelearan, alguien interviene evitando que posiblemente Asuka dejará en ridículo a Camilo -¡Astrid!-

-¡No estoy loca como ella! ¡Ni siquiera nos parecemos!- En realidad quien había detenido a Camilo había sido Aki quien le jala una oreja (aunque quien sabe como Aki alcanzó la oreja de Camilo) -No le hagas algo a tu hermana y deja que esté con sus hijos, además quiero hablar contigo-

-¿Para qué?- Aki le soltó y le susurró algo haciendo suspirar a Camilo -Está bien-

-Y ustedes dos ¿Qué se secretean?- Preguntó Astrid a su amiga y novio ya que aunque Aki y Camilo sean cercanos por ser compañeros, todo lo que hacían era en secreto, cosa que tenían prohibido ambos. Eso y porque a la guardiana líder le daba celos ver a su novio prestarle más atención a Aki, pero ella sabía controlarse.

-Aki y yo no tenemos secretos, no como los que tienes con Yusei-

-¡Yo no tengo secretos con Yusei!-

-Entonces yo tampoco tengo con Aki- Astrid frunció el ceño y le dio un golpe en la espalda a su novio -¡Ya dejen de golpearme! ¡¿Acaso soy un saco de boxeo?!-

-/Más o menos/- Dijeron las chicas haciendo a los chicos reírse y a Camilo le dieron ganas de desaparecer.

-Bueno... ¡Vámonos Izayoi!- Camilo tomó la mano de Aki y se fueron de allí sin más solo que Camilo lucia de muy mal humor.

-Ugh... Creo que alguien se enojó- Dijo Claris para luego reírse -¡Era una broma Harris! ¡No te enojes!-

-¡No estoy enojado!- Le gritó Camilo a Claris y más rápido se fue. Asuka y Astrid se rieron pero al terminar todos las miraban raro.

-¿Por qué nos ven así?- Pregunta Asuka a los chicos y es Crow quien le responde.

-Nosotros te conocimos aquí Asuka. Pero desde que te vemos con Astrid parece ver un espejo... Hablan igual, se ríen igual, golpean a Camilo por casi cualquier motivo, se ven igual en cierto punto, actúan casi igual ¿Son gemelas o algo así?-

-Obviamente Crow, por eso tengo un incesto con Camilo porque los tres somos hermanos. Y antes que digas que solo nos involucraste a las dos, entonces sí fuéramos gemelas sería hermana de Camilo de una u otra manera- Le respondió Astrid al pelinaranja. -La verdad, no es la primera vez que nos dicen que nos parecemos pero seguramente es una coincidencia-

-Claro, que es una coincidencia- Murmuró Claris con sarcasmo y ahora todos la miraban a ella... Sin duda todo se estaba poniendo raro.

.

.

.

-¿Qué sí yo se qué?- Camilo se cruzó de brazos y arqueó una ceja ante lo que había dicho Aki -No sé de lo que hablas-

-Es obvio que tu sabes mucho más de Astrid que yo Camilo, no me parece tampoco una coincidencia que tú hermana se parezca a Astrid tanto, que tu madre le haya dicho que "se parecía a Astrid" siendo que ella se llama así; obviamente Astrid no se parece a ella misma y que tu madre sepa tanto de ella si no la conocía de antes-

-¿Dé que hablas? Es cierto que mi madre no conocía a Astrid-

-Ella no me dijo eso- Dijo Aki muy seria haciendo a Camilo abrir los ojos como platos... -Ella habló conmigo un poco antes de partir aquí... Fue 2 días antes que comenzarán los preliminares-

 _ **(Flashback)**_

" _-¿Tú eres Aki Izayoi cierto?- Aki asintió. Estaban en un balcón del departamento de Astrid, los demás no estaban ya que estaban haciendo cosas para irse y Aki estaba allí ya que había recibido un mensaje de Camilo que fuera a casa de Astrid pero el mensaje era de la señora Harris. -Vaya, es raro hablar con alguien tan cercano a esos dos-_

 _-¿Se refiere a Camilo y Astrid? Bueno, para mí también es raro hablar con usted- La señora Harris suspiró y se puso a mirar la ciudad._

 _-La verdad me sorprende que esos 6 los encontrarán tan rápido. La antigua legión no pudo localizarlos antes. No me pasa eso por la cabeza-_

 _-¿Duda de sus habilidades?- La señora Harris negó con la cabeza y siguió mirando la ciudad -Ellos son muy fuertes, pero por palabras de Camilo es Astrid quien los ayuda a no rendirse a pesar de que las cosas no avancen bien-_

 _-Veo que ese demonio es muy astuto después de todo-_

 _-¿Por qué trata así a su nuera señora Harris? Es cierto que Astrid es el demonio de la reina pero ella junto a Camilo y nosotros, está logrando liberarse de ella-_

 _-Izayoi... ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste del porqué Astrid es el demonio de la reina? ¿De donde salió? ¿Qué es realmente? O ¿Por qué estamos nosotros vinculados directamente con ella?-_

 _-¿A qué se refiere con "vinculados"?-_

 _-No es mera coincidencia que Camilo haya dado con Astrid. El demonio de la reina existe hace 300 años, ella era una "buena demonio" pero estuvo separado de su anfitriona por varios años. Cuando supo que Renata sería cambiada como reina, el demonio entró en la corona liberando a Renata y corrompiéndola de paso, creando al demonio de la reina. Mi 7 veces tatarabuelo Augusto, era el amante de Renata y ambos tuvieron a una hija llamada Bella; cuando Augusto mató a Renata, el demonio lo poseyó obligándolo a suicidarse frente a Bella pero ella fue inmune al demonio gracias a un hechizo mágico, luego te hablaré de eso, bien hace 6 años, la reina 20, la reina Astrid Ramos se dividió en 6 fragmentos para evitar que el demonio de la reina destruyera el reino de las estrellas pero el demonio atacó al fragmento central que es Astrid-_

 _-¿De allí es el "Astrid se parece a Astrid"? y ¿De allí radica su nombre?_

 _-Así es. Los demás fragmentos están regados por el universo excepto uno que está más cerca de lo que parece. Astrid al ser la reina de las estrellas y el demonio de la reina es muy peligrosa gracias a su poder destructivo. Bien sobre el hechizo que dejo Renata sobre Bella justamente, ese es el hechizo que Camilo busca para evitar ser poseído, pero si falla, solo hay una forma de liberar a Astrid-_

 _-¿Única? ¿Cuál es?-_

 _-Matándola- Dijo la señora Harris sumamente seria haciendo a Aki no poder decir nada - Sin embargo, Camilo ha logrado controlarla; él ha logrado curar el daño que el demonio ha dejado en Astrid pero sí sus esfuerzos envés de avanzar, retroceden; me veré obligada a matarla yo misma.-_

 _-¿No le duele? ¿Querer destruirle el corazón a su hijo? -_

 _-No, estaría salvándolo- Dijo la señora Harris más seria con sus manos detrás de su espalda -Es más, tú podrías ayudarme para ...-_

 _-¿Separarlos?- Terminó Aki completamente indignada -¿Me pide traicionar a mi mejor amiga y a mi guardián por un capricho suyo?-_

 _-¡No es un capricho! ¡Es algo que mi familia debe hacer!-_

 _-¡Matar a Astrid no es la solución! Además Camilo con o sin Astrid, él acabaría con su vida para que lo deje en paz- Aki intentó volver a la normalidad y mantener la compostura, suspiró y se aclara la garganta -¿Se ha puesto a pensar en como se siente Camilo? Él no es una máquina a la que puede programar, puede que usted sea la persona que lo trajo al mundo; pero usted dejó un vacío enorme cuando él necesitó realmente a su madre-_

 _-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!-_

 _-Yo puedo sentir lo que Camilo siente. Y creame, él no puede vivir sin Astrid; ese amor es tan fuerte que no puedo comprenderlo, el más mínimo detalle con ella lo hace feliz desde tomarse las manos hasta besos ocasionales, él encontró en Astrid el amor que usted jamás pudo darle-_

 _-¡No- No me digas eso bruja!-_

 _-Llameme como sea pero le diré algo. Cuando Camilo se sintió feliz o triste, cuando necesito compañía o un par de brazos en los cuales desahogarse, cuando necesitó a alguien que lo quisiera. No fue a usted a quien buscó, fue a su novia, la chica que a pesar de todo lo cuidaba, lo quería, le dedicaba una sonrisa aunque no se lo pidiera y le daba el amor que usted le negó toda su vida por cumplir algo que pasó hace muchos años- La señora Harris estaba roja de la furia y Aki lucia con una expresión estoica en todo momento -Por cierto, se le cayó su teatro de no conocer a Astrid bien. Usted ya se delató y me dijo lo que necesitaba saber y ¿Sabe algo? Astrid podrá ser un demonio pero tiene más alma que usted- Y sin más Aki se fue dejando sin palabras a la madre de su guardián..."_

 _ **(Fin del Flashback)**_

-¿Descibriste el secreto de mi familia cierto?-

-Un poco gracias a lo que tu madre dijo pero...- Aki se acercó más a Camilo y soltó un profundo suspiro -No me parece que debas ocultárselo más a Astrid, durante todo este tiempo me has demostrado que ella es tu vida pero, si quieres ser parte tú de la suya enteramente; tienes que decirle la verdad-

-¿Tú dándome consejos de amor? ¿No debería ser al revés?- Aki se rió antes de darle un codazo en las costillas a Camilo.

-Lo digo enserio Camilo... Tú y Astrid hacen una linda pareja lejos de los golpes que Astrid te da. Sé que quieres el bien para ella pero si le ocultas su origen y sobre el secreto de tu familia estarías mintiendote a ti y a ella y no me parece justo y si las palabras pueden abrirte los ojos y llegar a su corazón, podrás salvarla. Te lo digo porque yo lo pasé con Yusei; me costó pero pude ver que aun había un camino- Camilo sonrió y le dio un abrazo a Aki.

-Gracias Aki y lamento meterte en mis asuntos de pareja-

-Tú y Astrid se han metido en los de Yusei y yo. Así que es justo- Aki miró aquel cielo rojizo y se alejó de donde estaba con Camilo -Te dejaré aquí pensando Camilo. Tengo asuntos que tratar con mi motociclista favorito, te veo luego- Aki se fue dejando a Camilo solo pensando en lo que le había dicho su protegida.

 _-"Le he mentido tanto tiempo a la mujer que amo... ¿Será el momento de decirle la verdad? Ella podría golpearme por no decirle la verdad pero eso no me importa ¿Cómo puedo decírselo? ¿Sería lo mejor?"-_ Sus agobiantes pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por un tierno beso e la mejilla y un par de pequeños brazos abrazarlo por los hombros -¿Mi amore?-

-Hola... ¿Estás bien?- Camilo se dio la vuelta y le correspondió el abrazó a su novia pero con sus sentimientos y pensamientos en un caos, escondió su rostro entre el hombro y cuello de su novia cosa que ella no entendió hasta escuchar un sollozo escapar de Camilo -¿Camilo?-

-Lo- Lo siento Astrid. Perdoname mi reina-

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué sucede?- De manera pausada Camilo le contó lo que debía contarle a Astrid quien no pudo decirle nada -Ca-Camilo-

-Entenderé si me odias por haberte ocultado todo mi reina pero alguien me hizo ver que mientras guardará eso, jamás podría amarte enteramente- Astrid se sintió muy diferente a como siempre ya que de otra manera hubiera golpeado a Camilo pero está vez, no podía.

-Me alegra saber que por fin me eres completamente honesto Camilo y no puedo odiarte por decirme algo que podría ayudarme-

-¿Aún y cuando técnicamente soy tu verdugo?-

-No eres mi verdugo y estás muy lejos de serlo- Astrid suspiró y limpió con cuidado las lágrimas de Camilo -Milo... Desde que éramos niños sabía que tu serías mi héroe y la persona que estaría a mi lado para siempre, es cierto que el haberme ocultado esto no era porque quisieras y entiendo que no quisieras decírmelo antes pero jamás podría verte como mi verdugo ya que no lo eres; solo buscas salvarme-

-Pero...-

-También entiendo lo que pasa con tu madre y puede que tu familia tiene como objetivo matarme o matar al demonio de la reina pero si es el destino que me toca lo aceptaré-

-Te dije que buscaría la manera de tenerte conmigo y liberarte del demonio de la reina y lo voy a cumplir... Puede que la misión de mi familia es matar al demonio de la reina pero mi destino es tenerte conmigo y liberarte de esta pesadilla. Me negaría a perderte solo por un "capricho" de mi familia ya que tú eres la única familia que necesito- Ambos guardianes se dieron un beso tierno y sus elegidos miraban a lo lejos.

-¿Enserio le dijiste eso a la madre de Camilo?-

-Sí... No podía dejar que esos dos sufrieran más pero me preocupa que la madre de Camila haga algo contra de Astrid- Yusei tomó la mano de Aki y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Podría intentarlo pero sabe que tiene más que perder que ganar-

-Tienes razón, esos dos ya han pasado cosas malas así que ellos sabrán salir de esto juntos-

-Me alegra que nos usaras a nosotros como ejemplo ya que tu cabeza dura y tu corazón no quisieron dejar entrar al amor desde un comienzo pero con el tiempo lograste ser como eres ahora- Aki frunció el ceño y le dio un beso en los labios a su novio.

-Bueno, es cierto pero creo que cierta castaña es más dura que yo-

-Y eso no te lo niego-...

.

.

-¿Cómo te sientes Juliet?-

-Mejor chicos gracias y Augusto ¡No me llames Juliet!- Le grito Chelsy a su hermano y al igual que sus tíos odiaban sus segundos nombres, bueno no los odiaban pero era raro que se llamarán así.

-Oigan no comiencen a pelear- Los regañó su madre a ambos chicos haciendo a los dos sacarse la lengua de manera infantil -¡Y no hagan esas cosas!- Ambos guardianes terminaron con un coscorrón y su elegidos mirando eso con una gota de sudor en sus cabezas.

-Oigan chicos no discutan, estamos aquí para olvidarnos un poco de toda esta tensión- Dijo Luna y ambos chicos se calmaron -Por cierto señora Asuka... ¿Por qué les puso esos nombres?-

-Bueno- La menor de los Harris se llevó una mano al mentón algo pensativa -Sus primeros nombres siempre me gustaron y sus segundos nombres son gracias a mi 8 veces tatarabuelo Augusto Harris que sería el caso de Danilo y el de Chelsy fue elección de Camilo diciendo que "Alguien normal necesita algo raro" pero en todo caso, él es el raro no mi pequeña-

-¿Camilo eligió el nombre de Chelsy?-

-Camilo es un tanto posesivo aunque creo que eso ya lo sabían- Los cuatro chicos se rieron.

-Pero tío Camilo por más regañón y viejo que sea nos ha cuidado bien pero extrañaba tenerlos cerca- Dijo Danilo ya superando el golpe que le había dado su madre.

-Yo también lo extrañaba Danilo- Asuka se limpió una solitaria lágrima y se fueron caminando por uno de los grandes jardines del castillo.

.

.

.

 _-Hola Saku-_

 _-Hola Stephany- Ambos al verse suspiraron y al mirar la pantalla de su computadora se rieron -¿Cómo estás? Ha pasado 2 días y te extraño tanto-_

 _-Nuestro hijo y yo también te extrañamos Saku- Stephany estaba en la habitación de Astrid, donde parecía bastante melancólica- ¿Cómo van las cosas? ¿Cómo está el avance de la máquina?-_

 _-Tristemente... Ya esta por el 50%- Stephany se encogió en su asiento y Saku soltó un suspiro cansado -La energía va en ascenso y me preocupa que se complete-_

 _-Yo también, quiero a Avalon pero esto no puedo pasarlo... Es estúpido-_

 _-Lo sé pero podremos salvarlo y podrá conocer a su sobrina-_

 _-¿Cómo sabes que será niña? Solo tengo 2 meses-_

 _-Es intuición de estrella. No lo sé una corazonada que me dice que tendré que cuidar a mis dos doncellas-_

 _-No te apresures Saku. Faltan muchos meses para que demos un género a nuestro bebé-_

 _-Te quiero Stephany y quiero que esta pesadilla termine-_

 _-Yo también te quiero Saku y te extraño... Espero volver a verte pronto-_

 _-Yo también Stephany. Yo también-..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Solo faltan dos duelos para ir a la acción ¿Podrán remontar los guardianes? ¿Avalon tiene más trucos bajo la manga? ¿Quién es actualmente el verdadero enemigo? Pronto lo sabrán.

 **Carol- Hasta aquí por hoy. Perdón por 3000 pero el colegio, la hueva y asuntos familiares no me dejaron hacer el duelo pero el otro capítulo sí habrá duelo entre Camilo y Aki contra Misty y Karl y un poco de romance entre mi dúo protagónico y una pelea entre Camilo y Avalon ¿Por qué? El otro capítulo lo sabrán.**

 **Grachi- Me parece raro que ahora le des más importancia a los Harris y que curiosamente ellos sepan de Astrid.**

 **Carol- Eso es asunto para otro capítulo y saludos a :**

 **-Camilo Navas: Pues aquí está la continuación y sí, los buenos perdieron otra vez pero eso solo deja a los otros dos como esperanza para los chicos y lo siento por no comentar ese capítulo de sobreexplosión de dimensiones pero no tuve internet esos días.**

 **-Malon630: Pues aparecerás en el próximo capítulo y tendrás un duelo con la loca bipolar de Astrid así que aun tengo la duda de tu deck.**

 **Y sin más me despido, visiten y compartan el resto de mis historias y si quieren pueden pasarse por mi cuenta en Wattpat para leer coasa diferentes de aquí. Y sin más somos Carol y Grachi y nos despedimos.**

 _ **¡Los queremos 3000!**_

 **Fecha de edición- 28 de agosto del 2019**


	29. Preliminares (Quinta Parte)

**Carol- Hola y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Hoy con la semifinal de los preliminares donde Camilo y Aki tendrán la oportunidad de remontarle a Avalon sus victorias.**

 **Grachi- ¿No harás que ganen por conveniencia?**

 **Carol- ¡Obviamente que no! ¡Soy injusta aveces pero no es para tanto! Y ya...**

 **¡Dentro cap!**

 _ **The Signers Guardians**_

 _ **Capítulo 29- Preliminares (Quinta parte)**_

 _-¿Uh? ¿Dónde estoy?- Se preguntó Camilo a sí mismo al mirarse en su forma astral..._

 _Estaba seguro que estaba en su quinto sueño; él no podía viajar en el tiempo al estar dormido ya que no sabía como hacerlo pero debía de estar así por una buena razón. Una luz cegó momentáneamente a Camilo llevándolo a un hospital donde extrañamente volvía a tener su cuerpo real y al mirar bien su ambiente se dio cuenta que estaba en un pasillo de un hospital donde estaban los recién nacidos y al fijarse bien en una recién nacida abrió los ojos._

 _-¿Astrid?- La pequeña recién nacida dormía tranquilamente, sí podían haber miles de bebés en el mundo pero él sabía quien era su reina, aun si estuviera con miles de bebés más, se veía completamente angelical, no como si fuese un demonio súper poderoso -Siempre supe que eras un ángel mi reina, pero aquí ni los ángeles no hacen justicia a esto-_

 _-Tienes razón, es completamente tierna- Le dijo una mujer a Camilo y el guardián al mirar de donde venía esa voz estaba seguro que se moriría allí._

 _-¿Astrid?- Dijo sin aliento Camilo con los ojos como platos._

 _-¿Me conoces?- Sí, efectivamente era Astrid pero no era su novia psicópata, ésta Astrid tenía el cabello recortado a la altura de los hombros, era más bajita que la guardiana y sus ojos eran más oscuros que los ojos de los cuales se había enamorado además que lucía muchísimo mayor que él._

 _-Digamos que sí ya que soy...-_

 _-Eres del futuro- Dijo Astrid adulta mirando a Camilo quien asintió con esfuerzo._

 _-¿Cómo lo sabes?- La Astrid adulta pasó su mano con cuidado por el rostro de Camilo y suspiró._

 _-Es una corazonada, no eres de mi vida presente... Sino de mi vida futura y algo me dice que eres alguien demasiado especial para mí yo del futuro- Camilo arqueó una ceja y la Astrid adulta se ríe por como la miraba el castaño -Oye no me mires así, me crié en un culto de brujas y soy una mujer con poderes inimaginables así que pude adivinarlo-_

 _-/¿Qué haces aquí?/- Se preguntaron ambos para soltar una suave risa algo nerviosa._

 _-Yo estoy aquí buscando a ese fragmento mío que está vinculado contigo- Camilo no entendió pero luego fijó su vista en su reina -Y creo que la encontré-_

 _-¿Cómo te dividiste en fragmentos sin haber muerto?- Preguntó Camilo recordando algunas de las cosas que le enseñaba su madre sobre la magia y se suponía que nadie podía dividirse sin morir en el proceso ya que es perder fragmentos de su alma._

 _-Una parte de mi alma va a una bebé sin orden en específico y al parecer es ella- Dice la Astrid adulta mirando a la Astrid bebé dormir._

 _-Claro que lo es... Ella es maravillosa- Astrid adulta sonríe y más al ver con la calidez que Camilo miraba a la bebé._

 _-Se ve que le tienes cariño... Eh ¿Tu nombre es?-_

 _-Soy Camilo, el novio de ésta bebé... O-Obviamente en el futuro no ahora ya que eso sería un delito ¿No? Jejeje-_

 _-¿Camilo? ¿Eres el hijo de la señora Harris?- Camilo asintió y Astrid adulta con su mano aún en el rostro de Camilo le jaló la mejilla -Vaya, Vaya... Pues mí yo del futuro tiene buen ojo, la verdad ¿Quién diría que te pondrías tan guapo?-_

 _-Auch...Tranquila Astrid, espera ¿Me conoces?- Astrid adulta chasqueo los dedos y aparecieron en casa de los Harris donde podía verse a él de niño jugando en el suelo y a su madre en un sofá con una gran panza._

 _-A tu hermana le faltan pocos días para nacer y tú madre está más tranquila ahora que yo soy la Reina De Las Estrellas- Una gran nostalgia entró en Camilo al recordar lo feliz que era antes de que pasara todo esto que le sucede actualmente._

 _-Recuerdo que era feliz con mamá hasta que llegaba mi padre y me gustaba protegerla, a ella y a Asuka- Dijo Camilo con melancolía ya que esos días fueron muy pocos en su infancia antes que asesinaran a su padre y su madre lo pusiese a entrenar._

 _-Tú hermana y tú madre tienen suerte de tenerte... Así como Astrid tendrá la suerte de conocerte- Camilo quería decir algo pero una luz lo enceguece y aparece en el castillo de la luz, de nuevo con Astrid adulta pero muy nerviosa._

 _-¿Astrid?-_

 _-¿Camilo?- Astrid se acerca a él y lo abraza -Me alegra que estés aquí-_

 _-¿Por qué?-_

 _-Hoy es el día...-_

 _-¿El día?- Antes que Astrid adulta le dijera algo, la puerta principal estalla y aparece el Demonio De La Reina justamente de la misma manera en la que Avalon había transformado a Astrid._

 _-Bueno, Bueno... Parece que me encontré con mi gran boleto de lotería- Dijo el Demonio mirando a Astrid en el suelo sin moverse._

 _-¿Ella... Aquí? Espera...- Camilo miró el ambiente y se dio cuenta que era el día donde Astrid adulta se sacrificó para salvar al Reino De Las Estrellas del Demonio de la Reina y se activó parte del poder fragmentario de su Astrid -"¿Aquí comenzó la desgracia de Astrid? ¿Fue éste el día en el que el Demonio De La Reina poseyó a Astrid?"-_

 _-¿Quieres hacer esto fácil o difícil?- Dijo Astrid adulta tronandose los dedos._

 _-¡Astrid! ¡No lo hagas o vas a...- Otra vez una luz ciega a Camilo y al desaparecer esa luz se encuentra en un descampado bastante lejos de la ciudad donde está el castillo. El lugar estaba completamente destruido y no habían señales del demonio ni de Astrid hasta que a lo lejos vio un bulto entre los escombros y con horror se dio cuenta que era Astrid... Corrió a ella, estaba malherida y parecía que ya había muerto -¿Astrid? ¿Estás bien? Dime algo por favor- Astrid se rió y tomó la mano de Camilo._

 _-No pensé que así terminaría mi vida... Pero me alegra que... Puedo verte aquí y también te veré en otra vida no solo una... Sino dos veces- Dijo Astrid a duras penas con sus ojos vacíos y una tenue sonrisa._

 _-¿Puedo preguntarte algo Astrid?- Astrid asintió levemente -¿Cómo podré salvarte en el futuro? Yo ya sabía que este era tu final gracias a mi madre pero en un futuro ¿Cómo haré para no perderte?-_

 _-La respuesta está... En tú corazón- Dijo Astrid poniendo su mano libre en el pecho de Camilo, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón._

 _-¿Eh? ¿En mí corazón?-_

 _-Así es pero si no es así... Toma- Astrid adulta le dio un pequeño frasco, de la forma de un diamante y suspiró -Esto te ayudará Camilo a... Salvarme y salvar lo que más amas-_

 _-Pero ¿Cuándo sabré usarlo?-_

 _-Tu corazón lo sabrá-_

 _-Astrid yo...-_

 _-Te quiero Camilo y sé que esa niña te querrá como yo lo hago...- Astrid comenzó a desaparecer volviéndose polvo en los brazos de Camilo dejando caer una solitaria lágrima y despidiéndose con una sonrisa -Nos volveremos a ver Camilo... Lo prometo-_

 _-¡Nooooo!- Una luz cegó a Camilo y al abrir los ojos estaba en su habitación y eran las 6 de la mañana y una solitaria lágrima escapó de sus ojos sintiendo un extraño vacío, como sí a la Astrid adulta la había conocido de toda su vida..._

-¿Milo? ¿Estás bien?- Le pregunta Astrid al castaño y éste asiente para después esconder su cabeza entre las almohadas para evitar que Astrid lo mirará llorar-Despierta dormilón... Tienes que ir a ver a Izayoi y luego con los demás en el jardín-

-Cinco minutos más mi reina- Balbuceó Camilo solo para intentar volverse a dormir e intentar recordar más ese sueño-viaje-visión.

-Siempre me pides lo mismo... Aveces pienso que eres un viejo de 80 años camuflado en el cuerpo de mi novio-

-Bueno esto nos pasa cuando damos el viejazo- Camilo no cambió de posición y miró a Astrid quien tenía el ceño y los labios fruncidos en una mueca graciosa -Tú eres una linda jovencita, a mí ya me duelen más los golpes- Astrid quitó la mueca de su cara y se le lanzó encima sacándole el aire -¡Astrid!-

-Enserio eres un viejito, mí viejito- La verdad, la relación de esos dos había mejorado bastante en poco tiempo gracias a Aki y Yusei y eso era algo que ambos guardianes les agradecían. Ahora su relación era más relajada y Astrid trataba de no ser tan bipolar.

-Mi reina, no vuelvas a hacer eso. Casi me dejas sin costillas- Le dijo Camilo a Astrid quitándosela de encima sintiendo que ya podía respirar.

-Está bien, pero ya enserio, ve a darte un baño y tienes que ir con Izayoi-

-¿No quieres compartir un rato conmigo?- Astrid se sonrojó furiosamente sabiendo a que de refería su novio.

-Ammm, bue-bueno yo- Camilo sonrió mirando lo nerviosa que ponía a su novia y le gustaba.

-Es broma, ya voy- Astrid golpeó a Camilo son una almohada y sin darse cuenta, Valentina miraba eso roja de furia y se fue furiosa llegando con Avalon donde bajo su enojo, bueno, un poco...

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _-¿Tiene alguna idea para ésta vez Gran Señor?- Le pregunta Valentina a Avalon quien miraba la ventana pero luciendo muy diferente al punto que no le había hecho caso, lucía melancólico y perdido -¿Señor Avalon? ¿Está bien?-_

 _-¿Ah? ¿A qué horas llegaste Valentina?-_

 _-¿Se encuentra bien?-_

 _-Sí solo que... Me siento solo y vacío. Mis planes están saliendo a la perfección, mis enemigos están donde los quiero pero...- Avalon miró por la ventana a Chelsy y Danilo que estaban con Twilight, Asuka y Claris hablando tranquilos pero su vista se fijó principalmente en los dos niños recordándole a él y a su hermana -La verdadera persona que me importa no está a mi lado-_

 _-¿Se refiere a Stephany?- Avalon asintió y volvió su vista a un punto perdido en el horizonte, Valentina se tomó con los dedos el puente de la nariz y puso una expresión de desinterés -Es normal que la extrañe, es su única familia pero sí recuerda que por andar de calenturienta...-_

 _-Lo sé pero yo no tengo derecho de ejercer en su vida, ella es una mujer muy madura y si eso pasó fue por algo-_

 _-No te reconozco Avalon... Como que la influencia positivas de los guardianes te está dañando-_

 _-No... Esto es algo de lo que no puedo culparlos. Valentina será que ¿Todo lo que he hecho está mal? ¿Y si Stephany siempre tuvo razón y esto es estúpido?-_

 _-¡Tonterías! ¡Son completas patrañas! ¡Ella te está influenciando porque ella se ablando gracias a los guardianes!- Dijo Valentina molesta -Señor mío, esto es suyo y nadie ni siquiera estos mugrosos podrán quitárselo. Siga con su plan... Ellos no podrán detenerlo-_

 _-Dejame pensarlo Valentina... Lo pensaré-..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

-¡Hoy es un gran día para patear traseros!- Gritó Chelsy entusiasta y su hermano se rió un poco antes de revolverle el cabello.

-Tranquila Chelsy, falta un rato para eso-

-Lo sé pero ¡No puedo esperar para ver el nuevo comb...!- Danilo le tapó la boca a Chelsy antes de ver pasar a Valentina al lado suyo ya que había una estrategia por parte de Camilo y Aki para terminar bien esa parte.

-¡Quieres calmarte Chelsy Juliet! ¡Casi mandas todo a la chingada! Sabes lo apegada que es Valentina a Avalon y si el se da cuenta...- Chelsy se quitó la mano de su hermano de la boca y frunció los labios.

-Lo sé y lo siento-

-Oigan tranquilos los dos- Intervino Astrid apareciendo con Aki y Yusei -Arruinarán la estrategia ambos-

-Lo sentimos tía Astrid- Dijeron los guardianes al mismo tiempo -¡Wow! Te ves diferente tía Astrid- Dijo Danilo mirando a Astrid.

-¿Enserio? Yo me veo igual que siempre- Respondió Astrid sin razón del porqué Danilo le decía eso.

-Sí, luces diferente tía ¿Te volviste a cortar el cabello?- Todos voltearon a ver a Astrid y se dieron cuenta que era cierto... Su larga cabellera de hace meses había desaparecido hasta un poco más abajo de la mitad de la espalda, sí se notaba pero se veía bien.

-Se te ve bien- Dijo Aki tomando un mechón del cabello de Astrid -La verdad desde que te cortaron accidentalmente el cabello, se veía que necesitabas otro corte para arreglarlo ¿Quién te lo cortó?-

-Camilo- Dijo Astrid jugando un mechón de su cabello haciendo a su mejor amiga y cuñada preguntar...

-¿Camilo?- Preguntaron Asuka y Aki al mismo tiempo haciendo a Astrid asentir -¿Mi hermano te cortó el cabello?-

-Sí... Dijo que necesitaba dejarlo parejo y ayer después de practicar con Aki me lo cortó- Explicó Astrid recordando como Camilo le había cortado el cabello y al final le había gustado.

-¿Enserio lo hizo?- Pregunto Asuka aún sin creerlo.

-¿Quién crees que le cortaba el cabello a Chelsy cuando lo necesitaba?- Dijo Camilo apareciendo detrás de su hermana haciéndola asustarse y tropezar con sus pies para caerse.

-¡Te he dicho que no hagas eso Milo!- Le regañó Asuka a su hermano.

-Lo siento Asuka- Camilo le tendió su mano a su hermana para ayudarla a levantarse y Astrid se acercó para ver si su cuñada no se había hecho daño.

-¿Estás bien Asuka?-

-Sí, no me pasó nada a pesar que a Camilo le encanta asustarme- Dijo Asuka sacudiéndose la ropa -Ten cuidado de noche con Camilo Astrid, ni idea si hará lo mismo contigo- Dijo Asuka a Astrid tomándola de las manos pero al hacerlo ambas sintieron un horrible zumbido y un dolor en el pecho haciéndolas caerse a las dos y haciendo que se sujetaran la cabeza con ambas manos pero luego ese malestar pasó.

-¿Están bien ambas?- Pregunto Claris alarmada y ambas asintieron levantándose por su cuenta -¿Qué les pasó?-

-No sabemos- Dijeron ambas y mantuvieron cierto contacto visual pero al mirarse se miraban como la Astrid adulta pero pasó pronto -¿Viste lo que yo?- Se preguntaron ambas y nadie entendía por lo que había un incómodo silencio.

-¿De qué hablan tío?- Camilo no dijo nada ya que el había escuchado la voz de la Astrid adulta y recordó la frase que le dijo antes de morir...

 _-"M_ _e alegra que... Puedo verte aquí y también te veré en otra vida no solo una... Sino dos veces"-_

-¿Por qué siento que el ambiente se puso raro?- Pregunto Chelsy con inocencia pero nadie pudo decir nada y muy a lo lejos Mindy miraba todo en silencio...

-¿Estás bien Mindy? Sabes que es malo espiar- Le dijo Fly a la pelinegra pero ésta la ignoró y se fue con rumbo desconocido -¿Qué le pasa?- Fly se fue buscando a los chicos y no los encontró...

.

.

.

 _ **(Mientras tanto en Neo Domino City)**_

-¿Saku?- Stephany no paraba de parpadear al mirar a su prometido allí frente a ella -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Vine a verte amor- Saku le revolvió el cabello a Stephany y le dio un rápido beso en los labios -¿Cómo estás? Digo ¿Cómo están los dos?-

-Estamos bien, aquí no nos falta nada... Bueno, nos haces falta tú-

-Tú también me haces falta Stephany, más de la que piensas y más porque...- Saku se rascó nervioso la nuca y soltó una risa nerviosa -Avalon me tiene demasiado ocupado y...-

-¿Es por lo de la máquina?- Saku asintió y Stephany se tomó el puente de la nariz -¿Por qué no deja eso de lado? Es obvio que los guardianes tienen el dominio del terreno y van a destruir sus planes-

-¿Sabes? Comienzo a dudar que fue Avalon quien destruyó el Reino De Las Estrellas al menos no solo-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Bien, me puse a analizar que aunque Avalon es muy poderoso y supongo que en dos años atrás también era igual o menos poderoso-

-Ve al grano Saku-

-Bueno; alguien con una capacidad de magia limitada no sería capaz de hacer un cataclismo tan grande para destruir un imperio como lo era el Reino de las Estrellas-

-Ummm- Stephany piensa por un momento y se da cuenta que tenía razón -Ahora que lo noto, tienes razón Saku, mi hermano a pesar de tener un gran manejo de la magia no pudo se capaz de destruir todo-

-Y tengo una teoría-

-¿Teoría? ¿De qué?-

-Alguien ha ayudado a Avalon desde las sombras y esa persona es en parte causante de esto y casi puedo asegurar que tienen la ayuda de alguien que quiere dañar a mi hermana-

-¿Tienes a algún sospechoso o algo así?- Saku niega -¿Habrá sido el Demonio de la Reina?-

-Lo dudo, el otro día le pregunté a Camilo sobre eso ya que ha sido aun más apegado que Mindy a Astrid y me dijo que el Demonio De La Reina ha estado con Astrid desde la muerte de Astrid Miranda-

-¿Quién es ella?-

-Es la reina número 20- Le respondió Saku a su prometida -Bien, según lo que me ha contado Camilo-

-Ahora que lo noto ¿Tú llevándote bien con Camilo?- Preguntó Stephany seria antes de estallar en risas haciendo a Saku fruncir el ceño -Desde que se conocieron no han parado de pelear por Astrid y eso que yo intenté quitarle a Camilo antes de interesarme en ti bebé-

-Bueno, volviendo con Camilo. Él me ha dicho que inconscientemente ha viajado en el tiempo al pasado donde ha hablado con Miranda donde conoce a Astrid de bebé y según lo que le dijo su madre, Miranda murió dos meses después del nacimiento de Astrid, a una semana del nacimiento de su hermana menor y cuando pasó lo de Avalon, yo estaba con Astrid y Mindy así que no pasó nada con el Demonio De La Reina-

-Nightmare- Dijo Stephany recordando el día que habló con Mindy sobre eso.

-¿Nightmare? ¿La pesadilla que encarcelamos en una gota de vacío infinita?-

-Sí, Nightmare ayuda a mi hermano. Ella le otorgó sus poderes y le dio a los Earthbounds Gods-

-¿Tú sabes de eso?- Stephany asintió -Creo que necesitaré un chocolate, unas galletas y mucha paciencia para escuchar esto- La peliblanca tomó de la mano a Saku y lo llevó a la cocina.

-En ese caso espero que no tengas trabajo ya que es una larga historia- Saku sonrió ya que pasar tiempo con su hermosa novia era lo mejor que le podía pasar...

.

.

.

-No puedo esperar para patear algunos traseros ¿Y tú Harris?- Le pregunta Aki a su guardián mientras acomodaba sus cartas.

-Creo que estamos igual Izayoi- Dijo Camilo poniéndose su casco y subiendo a su D-Wheel -Solo espero que el combo que practicamos funcione-

-Quedamos en un empate con Yusei y Astrid así que creo que sí lo vamos a lograr- Mientras ambos hablaban y repasaban su plan, Astrid venía caminando tranquila y sonriente, cosa que daba miedo y se asomó en silencio a la puerta.

-¿Te vas a ir sin un beso de mi parte viejito?- Le dijo Astrid en broma a su novio apareciendo por la puerta asustándolos un poco para luego hacerlos reír nerviosamente -Aki, Yusei quiere hablar contigo afuera-

-Oh de acuerdo- Aki guardó sus cartas y las puso en su disco de duelos -Los veo en unos segundos- Aki salió dejando a los guardianes solos, Astrid se acercó a su novio quedando frente a frente con él.

-Ten cuidado Milo- Le dijo Astrid con algo de preocupación a su novio -No quiero que nada te pase, no soportaría perderte de nuevo- Camilo se rió un poco antes de robarle un beso corto a su novia.

-¿Tú diciendo cursilerías? Me sorprende de ti mi reina- Astrid frunce el ceño y le da un golpe a Camilo haciéndolo reírse -Lo siento pero me alegra que te preocupes por mí-

-Siempre lo haré, estamos unidos quieras o no- Camilo tomó la mano de Astrid y le dio un beso en el dorso de éste.

-Lo sé por eso me preocupo por ti y tú te preocupas por mí- Ambos se dedicaron una tierna mirada y se dieron otro beso -Buscaré la manera de salvarte del Demonio De La Reina Astrid y así podré cumplir mis planes contigo y después de eso no podrás alejarte de tu viejito-

-No planeo hacerlo porque quieras o no mi vida está...-

-Unida a la tuya- Terminó diciendo el castaño mirando con ternura a su novia -No pienso perder este duelo, vamos a salvar nuestro hogar, lo prometo-

-¡Ay Milo! Me vas a hacer llorar idiota- Le dijo Astrid al castaño limpiando sus ojos mientras sus manos rodeaban el cuello de su novio -Te amo Camilo-

-Y yo a ti mi loca reina- Antes de que ambos se dieran un tierno beso escuchan a alguien aclararse la garganta haciendo a ambos separarse y mostrar que eran Yusei y Aki.

-Lamento interrumpirlos pero Camilo ya es hora- Ambos se separan algo sonrojados y se ven por un momento.

-Suerte- Le susurra Astrid a Camilo antes de robarle un beso fugaz.

-Gracias mi reina- Astrid caminó hacía la salida pero notó que Yusei seguía dándose cariño con Aki.

-Creo que eso era para los dos Yusei- Dijo Astrid seria con las manos en las caderas antes de tomar de la oreja a Yusei -Vámonos- Astrid comenzó a jalar a Yusei de la oreja para sacarlo de allí haciendo reír a los otros dos.

-¿Listo Camilo?- Le dijo Aki alzando su puño a su guardián.

-Obviamente Aki, hora de quitarle esa sonrisa a Avalon de la cara- Ambos chocaron sus puños y salieron de allí...

.

.

.

-¿Dónde está Avalon?- Preguntó Claris mirando donde solían estar los Dark Guardians durante esos duelos y justamente no estaba Avalon lo cual hacía muy rara esa situación -También ¿Dónde está Mindy?- Eso hacía aun más rara, esos dos desaparecidos, no daba buena espina.

-Ni idea- Respondieron todos y Claris frunció el ceño.

-Soy a la única que le resulta extraño que justamente ellos estén probablemente juntos y solos- Dijo Claris bastante preocupada aunque no se mirara -Oigan, tenemos que preocuparnos por Mindy. Desde lo que pasó con Lucero ha actuado raro y Avalon también...-

-Avalon es por Stephany- Dijo Astrid interrumpiendo a Claris -Desde que se fue, sí actúa raro pero nosotros no podemos hacer nada-

-¿Qué hay de Mindy?-

-Luego hablaré con ella- Astrid suspira -Veamos como va esto...-

-Chicos, lo que dice Claris es cierto- Dijo Fly para sorpresa de todos allí ya que la colibrí siempre estaba con Mindy y de vez en cuando estaba con Astrid y los demás -Debemos ayudar a Mindy, hay algo diferente en su aura lo he notado y no es bueno- El duelo ya había empezado y todos estaban ignorándolo pero bueeno...

-¿Qué podemos hacer entonces?- Preguntó Leo a Fly y ésta parecía pensar al igual que todos.

-No lo sé, tal vez podemos decirle a Twilight que hable con ella o llevarla con Lucero-

-¿O hablar directamente con ella?-

-Lo dudo, Mindy es terca y más si está mal cosa que creo- El colibrí suspiró -Me temo que Avalon le éste haciendo algo para alejarla de nosotros-

-¿Por qué lo haría?- Pregunta Jack no entendiendo mucho lo que decía el colibrí.

-Todos sabemos que Mindy sabe muchas cosas sobre aquí y sobre Astrid así que él podría controlarla o confundirla para obtener lo que quiere-

-Lo que dice Fly es un muy buen punto- Dijo Danilo metiéndose a la conversación -Él al hacerle algo a Mindy puede ponerla en nuestra contra y... Hacerle algo a Astrid-chan-

-Sí, tienen razón- Un par de explosiones hacen a todos prestar atención al duelo después de tanta platica cobre Mindy y Avalon.

Aki tenía a Black Rose Time Dragon en su campo con 8000 puntos de ataque gracias a una magia y su efecto y tenía dos cartas boca abajo, Camilo tenía a su nuevo dragón evolucionado que era Guardian Of The Time Dragon con 5000 de ataque por su efecto junto a una carta Accel siendo Absolute Time Magician con 3300 de ataque y en el campo rival estaban los inmortales terrestres con cero puntos de ataque y era el turno de Aki.

-¡Battle! ¡Black Rose Time Dragon ataca a Ccaracahua! ¡Black Time Destruction!- El inmortal terrestre fue derrotado y Misty veía sus últimos puntos irse...

 **(Misty 1200 LP = 0)**

-Termino mi turno-

Karl gruñó y su monstruo fue destruido ya que por su efecto, si un monstruo "inmortal terrestre" era destruido, el suyo también y ya no podía hacer nada ya que era el turno de Camilo... Recibió los dos ataques haciendo que sus puntos bajarán a cero dándole la victoria a los guardianes y Signers.

.

.

.

-Bien... Un duelo más y casi todo habrá terminado- Dijo Astrid celebrando que faltaba poco para terminar eso.

-Sí pronto, salvaremos nuestro hogar- Le dijo Camilo dándole un beso a su castaña mientras Mindy los felicitaba secamente.

-¿Pasa algo mamá?- Le pregunta Lucero a su madres y ella le responde más secamente que sí.

Ya había anochecido, y Camilo estaba en uno de los jardines mirando el cielo oscuro hasta que siente una brisa suave y le parece ver a alguien por el rabillo del ojo pero no era broma... Al mirar quien estaba allí casi le da un paro.

-¿As-Astrid?- Sí, la castaña miraba a Camilo con una sonrisa pero no era alguien de carne y hueso, era una forma astral ya que una aura violeta la cubría -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Te dije que nos volveríamos a ver-

-¿Estás viva?-

-Solo soy una forma astral- Astrid o Miranda miraba el cielo y soltó un suspiro -No puedo creer que mi hogar se volvió esto-

-Sí pero estamos luchando para salvarlo, todo estará bien- Miranda intenta no ponerse triste pero no lo logra y Camilo lo nota -¿Pasa algo?-

-Creo que este ha sido mi mayor secreto desde que tuve vida y ahora que estoy muerta pero...- La castaña miró el suelo y apretó los labios y ojos -Necesito saber como está... Donde está ella-

-¿Ella? ¿De qué hablas Astrid?-

-Llámame Miranda y ella es mi mayor secreto...- Camilo no entendió y ella suspiró una vez más -Yo tuve una relación clandestina y quedé embarazada pero mi pareja era casada y no podía tener hijos en ese matrimonio así que una vez nació mi hija les hice creer a mi pareja y su esposa que era su hija y ella es...- Una voz los interrumpe y Camilo mira a Astrid buscarlo.

-Aquí estoy mi reina ¿Qué pasa?- Astrid se sentó en el ligar donde estaba Miranda quien ahora flotaba al lado de Camilo.

-Me parece raro que estés aquí a éstas horas, yo juraría que estabas dormido-

-Tengo insomnio- Respondió de manera calmada Camilo tomando la mano de Astrid y ambos saliendo de los jardines -¿Y tú?-

-También- Ambos caminaron hasta el castillo pero ambos completamente callados -Estamos muy cerca de la Dark Cup, esto será nuestro verdadero reto-

-Yusei y tú son fuertes. Podrán ganar- Astrid sonrió y besó su mejilla, al pasar por las habitaciones de los Signers escucharon ruidos raros en la habitación de cierto pelinegro y ambos castaños curiosos miraron por la puerta entreabierta y miraron a la pareja de Signers en el momento más íntimo, la pelirroja estaba contra la pared teniendo por detrás a su novio quien no paraba de entrar y salir de ella.

-Haces mucho ruido cariño- Murmuró Yusei abrazando a su pelirroja y ésta sonrió burlona.

-Pues callame- Ambos se besaron desesperados y seguían uniendo sus cuerpos mientras se movían violentamente.

-Eres perfecta Aki, te amo mi rosa- Ambos acabaron en aquel clímax completamente exhaustos y se miraron.

-Quiero seguir Yusei, por favor mi amor- Le rogó Aki y el pelinegro la llevó hasta su cama.

-Hasta que no puedas más mi bella rosa- Ambos castaños miraron eso y se alejaron completamente sonrojados y sin decir nada.

-Somos unos voyeristas- Murmuró Astrid con las mejillas rojas y sin mirar a su novio.

-¿No quieres imitar su ejemplo?-

-Harris- La cara de Astrid se sonrojó más y Camilo la alzó obligando a Astrid abrazarse más a él y esconder su rostro en su cuello.

-Tendré cuidado Astrid aunque, no aseguro que puedas caminar los próximos días- Astrid iba a gritarle algo pero un tierno y cálido beso por parte de Camilo hace que ahogue todo.

¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Cómo se decidirá esto? ¿Qué hace la reina Miranda con Camilo? ¿Quién es su hija? ¡Pronto lo descubrirán.

 **Carol- ¡HE VUELTOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **Perdón por morirme pero para los que me siguen en Wattpat saben lo que he pasado desde que actualice la última vez... Seguramente habrá una cadena de capítulos para ponerme bien al día (Tal vez, la verdad he estado demasiado ocupada y si van a Wattpat sabrán que me ha pasado. Por cierto siganme si tienen Wattpat, en Carol_StarQueen) pero pronto se revelará lo que dará fin a esta historia.**

 **Y saludos a quienes comentaron y sí pronto vendrá lo bueno...**

 **Sin más soy Carol y me despido**

 _ **¡Chao!**_

 **Fecha de Edición:**


End file.
